Winter Heat
by SOA loving mom
Summary: Just a little something I came up with after the new season. Might be slight spoilers, so if you haven't seen, don't read. Nothing too bad. Lots of CARYL and of course SMUT. A storage unit on a cold night.
1. Chapter 1

Winter's Heat

**Soooo….the Season 3 premiere was …. Well shall I say FREAKING AWESOME! And per a few requests I decided to get this one shot up for all of you. So what if after seeing the scene with the bus, they did some flashbacks to what happened over the winter between Daryl and Carol. So this came into my little CARYL filled mind. I hope you enjoy**

**This has Smut in it, so if that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read! I know it might be a little fluffy in parts but those of you that know me…know I like me some Smutty fluff. Can't wait till next week!**

TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD

Snow really didn't fall much in Georgia, but when it did mixed with the freezing temperatures, the high winds, and the ice, while there was nowhere in the world you could go to get warm. They had been lucky that night to come across the small storage facility.

The storage facility was small only have like twelve units to for people to hold their useless things. When Daryl stopped the bike that late afternoon he couldn't believe his eyes. They had been on the run for two months and the weather was only getting more bitter cold. He looked over his shoulder watching as the others pulled to a stop behind him.

Rick got out of the truck and jogged toward Daryl, his eyes scanning the storage facility nestled behind a high security fence. Rick blew into his hands, "What're thinking?"

Daryl got off his bike and walked over to the fence, "It might be good to have everyone inside tonight. Gonna be really cold and we can find some more blankets and clothes in there."

Rick nodded staring back at the Lori's figure next to Carol in the truck. "Alright we'll take TDog in with us to check the place out."

Within a few minutes the men were cutting thru the fence and making their way around the small facility. There were only two rows of six units, they looked more like garages then safe havens, but Daryl wasn't being picky as he walked the grounds.

Rick signaled the others as he pulled the gates open letting them drive in and park. Carol looked over at Lori, at five months pregnant the poor woman was exhausted from running every day. Not to mention just two days prior she had a close call with a walker. Carol smiled at her, "Stay here and I'll unload."

Lori just sighed as she stared at Rick who was already barking orders at everyone. "Ok, let me know if you need help." Carol patted her hand and got out of the truck going to the rear to grab what they needed for the night.

Daryl and Rick busted the locks on a few of the storage units, some of them were filled to the brim, while others were sitting empty. Daryl and Rick found a few mattress and box springs in one and they drug them into one of the ones that was empty. Daryl patted the mattress, "Be good for Lori tonight." Rick nodded; at this point they were grateful for anything.

Once the unit was set up, Carol started going from one to another looking for any blankets or coats they could find. She stopped short when she saw Daryl using his knife on an old blanket. "Daryl what are doing?"

He squinted at her as he continued his work, "Making me a poncho, it's getting cold on watch. This way I can have something cut the wind. There's a whole bag here of blankets."

Carol felt like squealing, she looked thru the bag and pulled out everything she could that would be of use. By the time she turned around Daryl was gone; the man needed a fucking bell. She walked backed to the storage unit with her arms full of blankets. Maggie had found some clothes and coats; she was passing them out to the others. They sat in silence as the wind whipped up against the aluminum door of the unit; everyone had a tin of food in their hands. It wasn't much but they had gone on less.

Rick finished up and looked at Daryl, "We need to take shifts tonight. Keep an eye out."

Daryl nodded, "Sounds good. I'll take first watch, let you get some rest."

Rick nodded, "I don't want you to take it alone. Take someone with you."

Daryl glanced around at the group, "Carol, feel like freezing tonight?"

Carol was staring at her food and when Daryl said her name she couldn't believe it. She gave him a soft smile, "Sure."

Rick gave Daryl a questioning look, but didn't question his choice. Rick walked over and handed Carol one of the rifles they had been training her on. "Carol remember to be careful, we don't have much ammo."

Carol nodded pulling one of the oversized coats on that Maggie had found. "Don't worry; with the cold hopefully we won't have any trouble." Rick just nodded as Daryl lifted the door and the two disappeared out into the cold night.

Carol followed Daryl as he climbed up onto the hood of Rick's truck and pulled himself to the top of the storage unit. He turned around and helped Carol up. Carol stood and glanced out over the scene. The snow had just started to fall and it looked like something out of a winter wonderland. She smiled at Daryl, "It's beautiful."

Daryl nodded, "Be easier to see them coming if they have to walk thru snow." Carol just nodded watching as he retreated to the other side of the roof. Carol stayed on her side for a few hours, trying to keep her hands warm. Her coat was soaked thru with the heavy wet snow that was just barely sticking to the ground. She kept glancing at Daryl, his eyes were trained on the horizon, his hunter skills were on high alert with her up there on the roof. He was still kicking himself for asking her to come. But he knew if he gave her a chance she could be of use, protect the group. She had proven that just days before when she saved Lori's life. He sighed turning around looking at her; he could tell she was shivering. The wet snow had already soaked him to the bone, but he usually ran hot. He knew she could get cold in the middle of a heat wave. He figured it would just be a matter of time before TDog and Rick relieved them.

Carol watched as Rick and TDog climbed up the truck and made their way to the roof. Rick glanced around and gave her a rare smile, "I can't believe we got some snow."

Carol smiled back at him, handing her rifle to TDog, "Yeah, it's just starting to stick to the ground. It will be beautiful by morning." Before he could answer she felt Daryl's hand on her back, "Rick, Carol and I need to change. We'll just pop into one of the other units for a minute to change and then head to be with the others." Rick gave him a slow nod and walked across the roof taking the post that Daryl had taken during the first watch. Rick smiled to himself as he watched Carol and Daryl disappear into one of the other units; they could've gotten dressed in the one with the others. He smirked to himself, about damn time, he thought.

Carol followed Daryl into the unit she went to the far back wall as he closed the door. There was some old furniture in between them. He glanced at Carol who gave him a small smile as she turned her back and took off her shirt. Daryl blushed and turned his back pulling his vest off and throwing it behind him on an old couch. He pulled his shirt up over his head when he heard Carol.

"Damn it." The words barely a whisper, Daryl turned, "What's the matter?"

Carol fumbled with her jeans zipper again, "I can't get the zipper down, I think my hands are too cold. Damn it."

Daryl pulled a dry shirt over his head and walked toward her, "Let me see."

Before Carol or even Daryl could think about the action, he grabbed the hem of her jeans and tugged on the zipper. His fingers feeling the change of heat between the two of them. The zipper came down on the third try his eyes making out something pink and lacy. He swallowed hard as his eyes ran up her body, taking in every curve, the white lace bra, and finally her face.

Carol shivered as his hands went to the top of her jeans, not from the cold. This man had invaded every good dream she had anymore. What he would he be like to kiss? What kind of a lover would he be? What that little tight ass would look like walking away from her? She swallowed hard as the feel of his warm breath hit her skin. On the third try when her zipper came down she watched him as he slowly looked up at her. He could feel her eyes on him, when he stood up straight and he just stared into her eyes.

Carol swallowed hard, his hand was still on her zipper, and the thought of him just slipping that hand into her jeans and touching her core made her instantly wet. She smiled, "Thank you."

She watched as he snapped out of whatever trance she had caught him in, "Yeah sure, no problem."

He walked to the other side of the unit again wondering how he could have a hard on and be freezing cold at the same time. He looked over his shoulder, "Need any help with anything else?" He grinned when he heard her chuckle, "Thank you Daryl, I think I got it."

Carol dressed putting her wet clothes across an old dresser, hoping they would dry. She walked back toward Daryl and he turned just as she was getting ready to tap him on the shoulder. She felt herself going backward and his hands gripped her waist steadying her. Their faces were inches from each other, both of them breathing hard. Daryl slowly released her, "You alright?" She nodded, blushing.

Carol casted her eyes to the ground, she felt stupid, not only for almost falling over, but for the thought she had that he might kiss her. "I'm fine. Thanks for grabbing me."

Daryl nodded, he felt stupid, he should've just kissed her. He could hear Merle in his head, _fucking woman is screaming for some Darlyne, man up and just do it son, I taught her better._ Daryl stared at her for a minute, the only light the small flashlight he had on top of his bow. He saw the clouds gathering over her face, he stood up straight and just as he moved toward her to pull her into a kiss, she moved at the same time and both their heads slammed into each other.

Carol was ready, it was now or never, hell she had embarrassed herself in every other way in front of this man. She just had to know if he felt the same damn way. She moved fast and that was when both of them smacked into each other. She laughed as she brought her hand to her head. She looked at Daryl he was chuckling as he rubbed his own head.

Daryl watched her, as she rubbed the skin above her eyebrow. She had such a beautiful way about her, he reached out moving her hand, "Let me see. My head is fucking hard, sorry."

She smiled at him as he looked, "I'm sure my head isn't that soft."

He smiled back at her, "Had worse." His hand tracing just above her eyebrow down to her cheek. He moved in without thinking, his lips soft on hers. He heard her breath catch. Carol moved a step further into him, her hands fisting the front of his shirt. He pulled away and leaned his forehead to hers. Both of them trying to catch their breath from what had just happened.

Daryl could feel her breast raise and fall against his chest; he stepped back and stared at her, a small grunt coming from his throat. Her eyes were intense as she searched his eyes trying to gauge just where this was going. He ran his hand down her arm to her waist, his voice thick and husky, "Carol I'm gonna kiss you again." She nodded, this time meeting him half way; she felt his tongue as it slipped into her mouth. As soon as their tongues were intertwined they both deepened the kiss, their hands pulling at each other at frenzy. She felt him start to walk her backwards toward the old couch. When her knees hit the couch they both tumbled into a heap, Daryl's stopped breathlessly looking at her, "This alright?"

All Carol could do was nod her head, his lips attaching to hers again. Daryl ran his hand up her shirt and groaned as he began working his way to the inside of her cup. Carol moaned when his fingers found the hard peak of her nipple. Daryl pushed up her shirt and took the nipple in his mouth gently suckling her, DAMN; she tasted like honey on ice cream.

Her hands snaked up his shirt feeling every muscle, every scar, but she looked his imperfect perfection. She could feel his erection digging into her leg as he bucked a little when she playfully pinched his nipple. He moved back to her mouth, kissing her was like finding heaven. He wondered for a second why they hadn't done this before. He groaned loud as her hand slipped down between them, she cupped his manhood and gently squeezed. Daryl thought he might cum from that contact alone.

He sat back and for a moment Carol thought she had done something wrong, but he just stared down at her, his hunter's eyes scanning her.

Daryl had to look at her, he squinted hard in the dark and he could make out her pale skin in the dark. He ran his hand up her tight stomach. He gave a small grunt as he undid her pants watching her face to make sure she was ready for this new step in their relationship. When she smiled up at him, he undid her pants and pulled them down with her panties. She reached down to help him tossing them to the floor. He ran his hand up and down her bare legs that were now getting goose bumps from the cold. His hand gently rubbing the inside of her thigh. He saw her bite down on her lip to keep the moan in; he unbuckled his pants and let his hard on free. Carol sat up a little pulling him down with her. She littered his jaw with kisses as her hand moved over his shaft.

Daryl was sure he was going to cum as her hand moved up and down; he buried his head into her shoulder biting at her shirt. He groaned pulling himself above her, he guided himself to her hot aching entrance and he stared at her. He cared about Carol; he wasn't sure just how much till that moment. Maybe he was even in love with her, she deserved better than fucking in some stupid ass storage unit. As if she knew what he was thinking Carol bucked up into him, her lips finding his again. He surrendered as he pushed inside her, both of them moaning at how they fit together.

Carol stared up at him as he pushed again; she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back to her mouth. As they increased their pace Daryl pulled himself above her, the sweat dripping down on her as he thrusted. Carol felt herself getting close to the edge, she had a deep burning in her stomach, she whispered to him, "Cum with me." He nodded his hand intertwining with hers, he felt her clamp down around him and he came falling onto her. They laid there listening to Rick and Tdog walk the roof above them. Daryl slowly licked the sweat off her perfect breasts, he smiled at her wickedly, and she covered her mouth to stop the giggle. He slowly pulled from her and stood up grabbing her pants and tossing them to her.

They redressed in silence. Carol had never in her life felt the passion that she had just felt with Daryl and she prayed it won't be the last time. Once they were both dressed Daryl nodded and opened the door to the unit, small piles of snow now starting to form they headed back to the unit that everyone was sleeping. Carol gave a small sigh, a onetime thing.

Daryl went to open the door but stopped, he stood up and scanned the area, he pulled her close to her kissing her hard. When he pulled away he grinned at her, "Next time we screw around, I'll try to find somewhere romantic." She giggled as he turned around and opened the door.

As they both bedded down Daryl felt her hand on his, she glanced around and seeing that everyone was sleeping she put a small kiss in his hand. "Night Daryl." He smirked as he laid down, "Night woman."

Daryl stared at the ceiling as he listened to her breathing grown even and steady. He absently looked at his hand, the one she had kissed and smirked, damn woman. He rolled over and sighed as sleep took him.

Outside on the roof Rick smirked, the image replaying in his head from a while ago. He had seen Daryl kiss Carol. Good for them he thought as he stared out into the night, good for them.

**Ok, there you go! I won't be mad if someone had a request for a second chapter. Just have to give me a place! I took the storage unit from a comment Beth made to Carl. So I hope you liked it, just enough of them not knowing what to do! GOD I LOVE THESE TWO! Ok, enough of my feels. Do your thing, read, review, whatever! Hugs, Kaye**


	2. Gear Shift

Winter's Heat

Part Two: Gear Stick

**So thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. My Goodness! I promise this one will have way less typos. Sorry for those in the last chapter. Well because of soooo many requests I'm adding a new chapter. These are just one shoots between Daryl and Carol. Just glances at what happened over that winter. I promise to move us to the prison, but for now we are still on the run, still trying to live, still trying to keep warm…LOL…**

**It is two weeks after the storage unit and Carol and Daryl haven't had much interaction. Carol is almost depressed, but she is being kept busy helping with Lori and of course them running for their lives. So on this night there is a raging ice storm and the temperatures are dipping low. So here you go! Enjoy**

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

Carol groaned as they pulled into a small campsite. The last few miles had been exhausting. Rick had almost went off the road in his truck because of the ice, Lori had been complaining about needing to pee and Tdog snoring lightly in the backseat was setting Carol's nerves on edge.

Earlier in the day when the freezing rain had started Rick, Tdog, and Daryl had loaded the bike into the back of Rick's Silverado. Rick had put Glen's car on point, Carol in the middle, while he and Daryl brought up the back end. It had been a long drive, the dead were slowing, but it was insane how many there were out there.

So when Glen pulled into a small camp site Carol gave a sigh of relief. Lori opened the door and started for the tree line. Carol sighed pulling herself into the cold to follow the woman. She saw Daryl give her a nod as she passed him. She took care of her business and waited for Lori. When Lori came out from behind the tree she smiled at Carol, "I'm so sorry."

Carol smiled at her, "It's fine don't worry about it. I thought at one time during my pregnancy that I might start wearing diapers I had to pee so much." They playfully bumped into each other and giggled.

When they got back to the group Daryl and Rick were pulling the vehicles into a tight circle. Daryl got out and glanced at Carol, "Stayin' here tonight in the cars. Stay close." She nodded as she made her way to the back of the truck grabbing out some canned goods and water to give out to everyone. When she got back to the truck she was freezing. She saw Tdog walking a perimeter so she took off her wet coat and threw it behind her on the seat. She kicked off her boots and leaned over the back of the seat to grab her blanket. As she did she glanced down and let out a squeal, lying on the back seat was Daryl smirking at her. She slapped at him as he laughed, "Damn it Daryl! You could've warned me you were back here."

Daryl chuckled, it was funny watching her face go from fright to total pissed off in a matter of seconds. "Sorry, Rick wanted Lori to stay with him and Carl tonight because of the cold. Tdog had a nap, so Rick said I needed to sleep first."

Carol just rolled her eyes and pulled herself further toward the back of the truck to grab her blanket. As she did her shirt edged up and Daryl eyed her bare stomach feeling his cock twitch at the sight. A small smirk spread across his face as he pulled her down on top of him. Carol let out a little squeal again as he pulled her flush against him. "Daryl Dixon what are you doing?"

He kept smirking at her as his hand traveled to her ass pulling her into his erection, "Thought it was romantic, with the rain and all, thought you might want to screw around."

Carol tried to hide her smile that was threatening to pull at her lips, "Oh really."

He brushed his hand across her cheek, "Yes really."

Carol grinned at him as she slid her hand down to the bulge in his jeans. He growled when her hand made contact, he pulled her down and kissed her hard. He put his mouth to her ear, "Get those damn pants off." They both sat up Carol pulled her jeans off and Daryl pulled his down just enough. He moved so that he was lying back down and he saw Carol wrinkle her brow.

Carol had never been on top before and she wasn't sure what the hell she was doing. She bit her bottom lip and moved to straddle him. Daryl grabbed his cock and helped guide her down, their bodies joining; Daryl sat up a little grabbing her to his chest. They both groaned into each other, Daryl kissed her chest as she began slowly moving up and down on him. She threw her head back letting him litter her long slender neck with little kisses. Her hands running up and down his chest, Daryl felt her hand move down to her clit. The action alone almost made Daryl come undone. He pushed her off him and Carol felt panic run threw her body, but he soon positioned her over the back of the seat. His hand running down her bare ass, he leant forward his arms encircling her waist, his voice in her ear, "Is this alright?"

Carol looked over her shoulder and smiled at him and nodded. His eyes were full of lust as he re-entered her. She groaned as one of his hands grasped her breast and the other hand traveled to her clit working her into a panting mess. He moved his hand to her shoulder as he thrusted harder into her. When he felt her clamp down around him, he watched thru half closed eyes as she bit down on the back of the seat to hold in the scream. He came right after her, laughing a little and kissing her back. He eased away from her and buckled up his pants trying to catch his breath. He chuckled when he noticed that the windows were steamed up. Carol put her clothes back on and started to move to the front seat, but Daryl caught her wrist, "Stay with me."

Carol smiled as he sat with his back to the door. He pulled her against his chest pulling a few blankets over them. He kissed her forehead, "Need to get some rest before Dog comes in here and wakes me up."

Carol giggled, "What will he think when he sees us like this?"

Daryl hadn't thought about that, he shifted nervously, "Hadn't thought about that."

Carol started to move toward the front seat again. As soon as she was lying down in the front seat he missed her warmth, the smell of her. He leaned over and glanced at her, she rolled over and smiled at him, "What?"

He sighed, "Move over woman I'm coming up there."

She chuckled as he handed her his bow and climbed over the seat. He dropped down in the seat and the whole truck moved as he did. Carol put the bow on the dash, "I thought you were worried about Tdog?"

Daryl moved his back to the door pushing his poncho behind his head, he frowned at her, "Get the hell over here and shut it." She giggled as she grabbed their blankets covering the two of them up. She nestled into his chest, "Good night Daryl. Thank you."

The words hit his heart hard. What the hell was she thanking him for? He was the one that was grateful that she allowed him to touch her. He took his hand and moved her face so she was looking at him; he slowly kissed her, deep and meaningfully. She sighed when he broke the contact, "Don't thank me for something we both enjoy. Now let's get some sleep." She smiled as they both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Tdog knew something funny was going on in the truck, but he honestly thought it was Lori and Rick or Maggie and Glen. As he made his way around the vehicles he chuckled as he watched the old red truck bounce up and down, glad someone was getting busy. When it came time to wake Daryl he headed back to the Rick's truck and knocked on the window softly. Rick was out of the door half awake, "What's wrong?"

Tdog held up his hands, "Sorry man, nothing. Looking for Daryl."

Rick rubbed his face, "Shit he was in the truck with Carol. Where the hell would he be?"

Tdog raised an eyebrow, "Really? Carol and Daryl are together?"

Rick smirked glancing at the ground, "Let me guess the truck was a little rocking?"

Tdog laughed, "Yeah, I thought it was you and Lori."

Rick moved a little closer to Tdog, "It's been going on since the storage unit. I didn't want to say anything afraid that Daryl would pull away from her. Just make sure you make tons of noise opening the door. That will give him time to look like nothing is happening. And Tdog I hate to ask, but don't say anything to either of them."

Tdog smiled, "Don't worry I won't. Fucking hell, it's not like we couldn't see it coming. Go Daryl."

Rick laughed getting back into his truck. Tdog walked back over to the truck, he made sure he slammed his gun down on the hood, making as much noise as he could.

Inside the truck Daryl jumped when he heard Tdog. He and Carol had both slipped onto the seat. Carol was smashed up against the back and Daryl could feel the gear shift sticking into his back. He tried to move so he could be up and moving, but when he went to move something had his pants. He pulled again and realized that his belt was stuck around the gear shift. "Shit!"

Carol woke, "What's the matter?"

Daryl groaned, "My belt is stuck on the gear shift. Can you help me?"

Carol moved but her other arm was asleep and pinned down under Daryl, so she used her free hand to pull the belt up over the gear shift. Just as she freed him, the truck door ripped opened and there stood Tdog.

Tdog couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his lips. Daryl glared at him hard, "Shut the fuck up. My belt was stuck and Carol was helping me."

That just made Tdog laugh harder, he nodded and closed the door waiting outside the truck. Daryl sat up and Carol moved to the other side of the truck. She sighed hugging herself, she knew he was embarrassed, why would he want anyone to know that they were sleeping together. Maybe it was stupid to think that they had something. She sighed looking out the window.

Daryl was pissed as he pulled on his boots and the poncho over his head. He grabbed the bow and was getting ready to head out when he saw her turn and stare out the other window. He sighed and slid closer to her, "Hey." She turned and looked at him; he saw her eyes were glassy. He pulled her chin up and gave her three quick gentle kisses, "I'll see ya when my watch is over. Don't let Dog give you too much shit about this."

Her heart leapt, he was coming back to sleep with her, maybe it was more than just screwing around. She nodded, her hand going to his cheek, "Be careful." He nodded and headed outside.

Daryl stood outside the truck adjusting his bow. Tdog grinning ear to ear at him, "So you and Carol?"

Daryl sighed heavily, his eyes glaring into Tdog, "Just keep your mouth shut about it." Daryl started to walk away and he turned to Tdog, his voice a whisper, "Don't give Carol shit about it, alright?"

Tdog grinned going to open the back door of the truck, "Won't dream of it." With that Daryl nodded and headed to take watch.

Carol was just laying down again when Tdog opened the backseat and started bedding down. When he finally got comfortable staring at the ceiling he grinned, "So you and Daryl, huh?" Carol started giggling, "Theodore please don't say anything to him."

Tdog grinned as he shut his eyes, "I won't dream of it."

Carol had been asleep for a few hours when she heard the door open. She jumped up and Daryl gave her a crooked smile putting a finger to his lips, he put the bow on the dash. She smiled as he lay down next to her and snuggled in next to her. By morning he was gone. If it hadn't been for the small glances he gave her the next day, she would've thought it was just a dream.

**Ok, there you go another chapter! Now do your thing! IT'S MY DRUG! Hugs as always, Kaye**


	3. Comfort

Winter's Heat

Part Three: Comfort

**You guys are truly the best! I want to thank everyone that read and those that reviewed! You guys are my drug! This is the next installment in our little one shots of Daryl and Carol. This one was inspired by Lady Antebellum's "Our Kind of Love". **

**So this is just a few days since the truck and Tdog discovering Carol and Daryl's new relationship. They found an old factory that Rick found. Everyone figures that they can hold up there for a few days. So Rick sends out Daryl and Glen to get some supplies, water and what not. Here it goes**

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

Carol was almost speechless when Daryl came walking up to her smirking and asked her to come with him on the bike to go looking for supplies. He never asked her to go, but something in his smirk told her the trip would be worth it. Glen and Maggie were going too, Daryl suggested since the weather was nice for a change that he and Carol take the bike and take the south end of town, while Glen and Maggie took the North end. Rick agreed and told them to be back by that evening or they would come looking for them at first light.

Now hanging onto his waist as they flew down the country roads Carol couldn't help but smile. She hugged him, putting her head down on his back. Daryl let go of the handlebar long enough to give her hands a squeeze.

He couldn't pin point at what moment he started looking forward to these little moments. He knew with a supply run they won't have time to screw around, but he just wanted her on the back of his bike hanging onto him. Back before everything went to shit, he never wanted to take a girl for a ride, sure it was Merle's bike, but he could've taken it for a spin. Now having her hold onto him, he let himself enjoy the ride, his eyes always looking for the random walker, but he loved having her behind him. It was almost like she was just made for him.

As they got closer to the town the wind started shipping back up. Daryl felt her shiver into his back and he frowned, just one damn day with the sun and some warmth. Some days he fell into a shitty mood just being pissed about the damn weather. Watching her shiver was one of the worse things he ever saw, her small frame, her hands rubbing together to keep her hands warm. He silently cursed himself as he pulled the bike up just outside the town limits. It was better to hike in and hide the vehicles. Maggie and Glen pulled in next to him. Daryl put his hand out to help Carol off the bike. As soon as he saw her bright red cheeks he absently put his hand to her face, "You alright?"

She smiled at him, her blue eyes holding an almost child-like devotion to him, "Of course, that was fun."

He rolled his eyes and got off the bike shouldering the bow. He watched as Carol went to the car and retrieved her rifle. He nodded to Glen, "Meet you back here. If you get into trouble hold up somewhere and try to let us know somehow where ya are." Glen nodded heading in the opposite way into town with Maggie.

Daryl and Carol were working fast. He made a mental note to have her come with him more often. She didn't need to be told twice and she worked in silence which he loved. Tdog and Rick were always wanting to chat his ear off, especially now that the two men knew about him and Carol. He was standing outside a small pharmacy waiting for Carol, when he heard her rifle go off. He scanned the street and headed inside.

He saw Carol standing there with the rifle at the ready, behind the pharmacy counter. When he moved around to her side with his bow drawn, he saw a walker lying on the ground; it had been a little girl. Daryl scanned the rest of the pharmacy. He found the back door to the store room was open, he could see a few more walkers but none that were that close. He came back and Carol was frozen. He put his hand on her shoulder, "We got to move, in case any of them heard." She slowly nodded to him. She grabbed the two backpacks at her feet and silently followed him back thru town.

When they got to the bike and car, Carol walked over to the car and put her back packs in the back. She didn't look up at him, "I need to go to the bathroom before we head back."

He nodded as he put his bags in the back, "Alright just stay close and take the rifle." She nodded and disappeared into the trees. He stood there for a few minutes and then he followed. Something was off about her; it had to be the walker in the pharmacy.

Carol knew she was going to cry. She had gotten so tough over the last months, but taking down that walker reminded her too much of Sophia. She swallowed her tears back as they got to the car, but she knew she needed to have some privacy to pull herself together. Daryl hated tears and Carol didn't want to screw anything up by crying, she knew Daryl thought of tears as weakness, and the new Carol did not cry.

Once she disappeared into the woods she found a large tree and sat down with the rifle in her lap. She took deep breathes as the tears started to flow. She told herself that what she did was what needed done. But in her heart she kept thinking that little girl was someone's daughter, someone loved her. She put her hands in her now longer hair and sobbed into her knees, when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

He knew she'd be crying, she had gotten so tough over the last few months that he forgot how sensitive she really was inside. When he saw her sitting there he wanted to yell at her, she did what had to be done for Christ sake. But when he put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him he felt his heart drop. He sighed helping her up from the ground; he only said one word, "Sophia?" She nodded her eyes downcast to the ground.

Daryl glanced around he could almost see the car and bike, Maggie and Glen hadn't gotten back yet. He took his finger and lifted her chin, he smiled at her softly, "It's alright to miss her. She'd be real proud of her momma now."

Carol gave him a sideways smile, wiping at her tears, "Do you think?"

Daryl smiled leaning against the tree with his hand next to her head, "I don't think, I know. Cuz I'm fucking proud of ya." She smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. His lips pressing against hers, she moaned and opened her mouth to allow him entrance. His tongue slipped inside her mouth, his body moving closer so that they were pushed up against each other.

When he finally pulled away he leaned his forehead against hers, "We can't here."

Carol nodded, "I know, but I can do something for you." Before he could say another word she turned them so he was against the tree. Carol went down to her knees and tugged at his belt. Once she got his erection free from his pants she looked up at him and smiled. Her cold hand gripping his length, he made a hissing noise at the coldness, but soon forgot as her hand warmed with the friction she was creating as she worked him into hard granite. He moaned as she slipped him into her mouth. Her tongue gently suckling the tip before she moved her mouth further down the shaft, her tongue licking the backside of his cock as she moved up and down on him. Her hand reached back and cupped his balls, making him half close his eyes. She continued the action, her pace increasing as he grew more in her mouth until finally she felt his hot seed in the back of her throat. She grinned up at the look of pleasure on his face, her being able to do that for him was incredible. She pushed him back into his pants and zipped him up. His hand lazily stroking her hair, damn he was falling for this damn woman. He gave her his hand and pulled her up to him kissing her deep and slow.

Daryl moved from the tree his legs still weak from the desire she had brought him to. He glanced back at the cars and looked at her with lust, "Your turn woman." She gave out a half giggle as he unbuttoned her pants and slipped his hand down her panties. He smirked as he kissed her hard; Carol's face was bright red with pleasure as he worked her clit into a frenzy. She moaned, "Oh God Daryl."

Maggie and Glen made it back to the car and when they opened the back they saw Daryl and Carol had already been back. Glen glanced around, "Where the hell are they?"

Maggie frowned as she put her bag in the back of the car. Glen turned his head; he could hear some distant moans and a rustling in the leaves. He clicked the safety off his gun and held his finger to his lips. Maggie nodded falling in behind him; they walked slowly toward the trees.

They didn't get far when both of them stopped, their mouths hanging open. They could see Daryl, his lips were attached to Carol's and his hand was down the front of Carol's pants. Carol thru her head back and let out a low moan. Glen saw Daryl smile at her before he kissed her again. Glen thought for a minute that he was having a hallucination; there was no way that he was watching Daryl and Carol go at it like two rabbits.

Maggie pulled closer to his ear, "We need to get back to the car." Glen snapped out of his trance and followed her back. They both got in the car and sat there staring out the windshield. Glen finally looked at Maggie; Maggie had her hand covering her mouth. Glen started to laugh too, "Did we really just see that?"

Maggie nodded, "If you ask me it must be why Daryl is being so…well…nice."

Glen nodded; he was just getting ready to say something else when he saw Daryl and Carol come into their line of sight. Maggie stopped laughing and grabbed Glen's hand, "Look how happy Carol looks." Glen glanced at the woman she was glowing, it warmed his heart to see her so happy. Even Daryl looked happy.

Maggie sighed, "Let's not mention this to anyone."

Glen nodded watching Daryl and Carol load up on the bike. Daryl gave him a nod and they followed them back to the camp.

When they got back Carol set to organizing all the supplies they had found and getting dinner ready. She was passing out dinner when Daryl walked up to her, he smiled as she handed him a plate. She smiled, "Enjoy your dinner Daryl."

Daryl smirked at her taking his finger into his mouth and sucking on it. Carol's eyes went wide; she knew that was the finger he had used back in the woods. He smirked wider, "Well the first course was fucking awesome." Carol turned ten shades of red. She turned and went back to making plates.

Daryl took a quick look around, when he thought everyone was busy eating he gave her a little pat on the ass and walked across the camp to sit on a log and eat his dinner. She joined him a few minutes later and they ate in a comfortable silence. Daryl and Carol traded a few smiles as they bedded down for the night. Both of them happy that no one was the wiser to their afternoon fun.

They were wrong. Glen and Maggie both saw Daryl put his finger in his mouth and then pat her on the ass. They just stared at the couple across the camp from them. Glen looked at Maggie and raised an eyebrow, "I think I might start drinking."

Maggie laughed, "Who would've thought Daryl Dixon and Carol Peltier are dirty fuckers."

Glen looked at Maggie and the two burst into laughing. The rest of the group stared at them funny which only made the young couple laugh harder. They won't say anything to anyone, but damn Daryl and Carol were bound to get caught.

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed. LOL…I'm working on another one…getting them closer to the prison, for all of you who requested Prison loving! **


	4. Hurt, Words, and Apple Juice

Winter's Heat

Part Four: Hurt, Words, and Apple Juice

**Ok, so this one might not have such a sexual tone. This one is more about Carol getting Daryl to come clean with her. You will have to read to see**

**The group is still held up in the old factory. The reason is of course Lori's pregnancy. Hope you enjoy**** Kaye**

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

Tdog and Daryl came back from their supply run in high spirits. They had hit pay dirt in a small preschool. They had several large cans of beans and vegetables, but the two men were most excited about a case of fermented apple juice.

With Lori having some bleeding and cramping, Herschel had convinced Rick to stay put for a few days. Rick wasn't very happy about it but once he looked at Lori's exhausted tear stained face, he had concede.

Carol and Beth had set to putting together the meal. Rick had taken watch saying that he didn't need much rest. Herschel volunteered to take second watch. That way it gave the others a small break to relax, drink, and rest. Tdog took the first taste of the apple juice and made a face, "Damn this shit is pure alcohol."

Daryl laughed chucking one of the drink boxes at Glen, "What did you expect Dog cham-fucking-pane?"

By the time Carol and Beth had passed out the plates and checked on Lori, the men were half way thru the case of apple juice. Daryl really couldn't remember the last time he felt so good. He lounged on his bedding laughing at Glen who was bright red from the fermented apple juice.

Maggie sat near him, shaking her head. Glen smirked at her, his words slurred, "What's the ma-ttt-er baby?" His hand going to her leg and starting on a path up.

Maggie slapped his hand, her face getting red, "Glen I think you've had enough."

Glen's brow wrinkled, "I'm just trying to have some fun, damn it can't I have some fun?"

Maggie stood up staring at the men, "Well you COULD've had fun tonight, but not now you jack ass."

The men watched as Maggie stormed off toward where Carol and Beth were cleaning up from dinner. Daryl chuckled at the look on Glen's face, he slapped at the younger man's shoulder, "Looks like you ain't getting any tonight." Tdog and Daryl burst into laughter, even Glen laughed.

Tdog leaned back on his blankets and opened another apple juice, "See that right there is why I don't have an old lady. Damn women get under your skin and then you're stuck doing shit for them. Not me, not this Dog, I want my freedom."

Daryl laughed, "That's the smartest thing I ever heard you say."

Tdog glanced back over his shoulder at Carol who was helping Lori back on the old couch they found in the break room. He snickered, "Oh sure, cuz your so free, right Daryl?" Tdog raised his eyebrow at the man and Daryl glared at him knowing what he was talking about.

Daryl opened another box of juice, "I don't know what the fuck your talkin' about." He muttered.

Tdog watched as Carol slowly moved behind Daryl her head tilted to one side listening to Daryl. Glen noticed her too. Glen smiled at Daryl, "Oh come on Daryl we all know that you and Carol are a thing."

Daryl gave a small huff, "Me and Carol ain't nothin'. We just look out for each other, like any of us would in this group."

Tdog frowned and leaned forward, "You know that ain't ture. You and Carol look at each other like you're gonna eat one another."

Daryl chuckled, "Nope, ain't no woman ever tied me down and it ain't gonna happen now. Carol's just sensitive she needs more babying than the rest of you."

Before Glen or Tdog could say anything else, Carol slapped Daryl on the back of the head. She was pissed. She wasn't crazy, she didn't think that the few times they had sex would make him get down on one knee and propose, but she thought they had something. Daryl grabbed the back of his head rubbing it as he watched her storm away, _SHIT!_, he thought as he watched her grab her sweater and head outside.

Tdog leaned back and smirked as he drank the last of his juice, "You better go check on her."

Glen felt sorry for Daryl, he knew in the rules of relationships the older man was far less equipped then even he was, "Daryl she might get hurt and I'm pretty sure she's upset."

Daryl thru his drink down, "Fuck." He made his way toward the door that Carol had just disappeared out of. Having an old lady, even a secret old lady was a fucking full time job.

When Carol came out into the old factory yard she hugged her sweater to her and started walking the fence. Tears were pouring down her cheeks; she couldn't believe she had been such a fool. She heard Rick yell out her name and she stopped for a minute to wipe her face.

Rick had seen her come flying out of the factory and he knew something was wrong. He hated letting the guys drink but he knew they needed to blow off some steam, but he also knew that Daryl with alcohol wasn't a good thing at all.

So he caught up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Carol?"

She sighed and turned to him slowly trying to smile, "Just felt like a little walk."

He sighed bringing the flash light up he saw the her red eyes and the moisture still on her cheeks, "What did he do?"

Carol shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing, I'm the fool Rick. Always have been always will be."

Rick shook his head, "You're not a fool Carol. Sometimes Daryl can be a pain in the ass. He means well, but he just doesn't know any better."

Carol nodded, "Yeah. I know, doesn't make it any easier."

Rick motioned her to walk with him and they fell into a quiet pattern. Rick cleared his throat, "Well if you ask me, the man's in love with you and it scares the hell out of him."

Carol stopped grabbing her cross necklace, "Daryl Dixon is not in love with me. He made it very clear inside that there is no chance in that happening."

Rick stared at her; he could see Daryl making his way across the lot to them. Rick smiled softly, "Well yours is the first face he looks for when he comes to camp. He rides along side you and Lori most the time; he's always telling me that he needs to talk to you before we make a decision. If you ask me the man's got it bad."

Carol's face twisted up in anger and sadness, "Why would he want me? I'm just fooling myself. My God Ed was so right, I'm nothing but a useless piece of shit, no man could ever love me."

Before Rick could say anything Daryl's voice scared her, "Rick could you give us a minute."

Rick smiled at him, as he passed Daryl he clapped him on the back and leaned into his ear, "Fix this or you'll regret it." Daryl nodded to him as Rick went back to walking the lot.

Carol hugged herself; her eyes were downcast as she did. He had hurt her, but most importantly she had let herself believe in someone again and she was inwardly cursing herself.

Daryl wasn't sure what the hell he should do, he moved so that he was in front of her. When he went to put his hands on her arms, she flinched. Daryl sighed, "Carol, you know I'm an asshole when I drink."

Carol didn't look up, she started to turn around, "I need to go check on Lori."

Daryl grabbed her arm this time, "NO, we need to talk this out damn it!"

Carol turned back to him this time her face twisted up in anger, "WHAT DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT? The fact that I'm a damn fool to think you'd want me? I'm just the easiest piece of ass in the group. Poor old Carol gets the pity fuck, is that it?"

Daryl was pissed now, "Shut your fucking mouth! You know it ain't like that! I care about you!"

Carol huffed, "Oh you could've fooled me! What was it you said, you look after me I need babysitting, you know because I'm so sensitive."

Daryl flinched at his own words getting thrown back in his face, he sighed putting his hands on his hips, "Damn it! I ain't no good at this shit Carol you knew that when we started this."

Carol looked at him, "What is this Daryl? What the hell is this?" She was gesturing wildly between them, her breath was rapid and she felt like she might throw up. In the old world she would never had yelled at Ed like she was yelling at Daryl.

Daryl moved a step closer to her, "It's me and you. Plain and simple."

Carol laughed, "Oh, I see. So that means it's you and me till something better comes along right?"

Daryl turned kicking at the ground, his hands going to his hair as he let out a loud grunt, "God damn it that ain't what I meant and you fucking know it."

Carol took a step closer to him, "Then man up and say it Daryl. What are we? Just a fuck here and there?"

Daryl shot her a warning glare, pointing at her, "That's about enough of your sewer mouth, ain't attractive on ya."

Carol chuckled, "Well I thank you for worrying about my language. Now I'm going to check on Lori."

Daryl watched her storm back toward the factory, he growled, he made fast work of catching up to her, "Will you just fucking stop for a minute!"

She spun around and stared at him, her usually blue eyes looked hot with rage. "What is it now Daryl?"

He grabbed her and kissed her hard. She fought against him, beating her tiny fists on his chest, but as he wrapped his arms around her she started to give in, just a little bit. When she finally relaxed he pulled back and gave her a half smirk, "You're with me and I'm with you. Really with ya Carol. Ya ain't no piece of shit. I'm the piece of the shit for acting like a damn coward."

She gave him a small smile as she slapped at his chest, "See was that so hard?"

He chuckled as he kissed her one more time, "We best get back."

She nodded, "Please don't drink anymore tonight. You act like a horse's ass when you do."

He laughed, hugging her hard, "Only you could get away with that shit woman."

She placed a small kiss on his jaw, as she turned around he slapped her in the ass and she giggled. Damn woman was right he needed to tell her more how important she was to him. And if truth be told he was the one that was too damn shy and sensitive to admit his true feelings, but they would come.

That night he watched her as she bedded down next to Lori, keeping a silent vigil over the woman. He adjusted his sleeping bag, as he fell asleep he couldn't help but think that he wished she was sleeping next to him.

The next morning when Carol woke she smiled as she glanced at the three sleeping men across the room. Herschel had already told Rick that Lori was good enough to move. Lori looked much better; she gave Rick a small smile as the two sat talking with Carl. Carol was just getting ready to turn to start breakfast when she felt Maggie at her side.

The younger woman smirked at Carol, "Would you be willing to help me with something?"

Carol followed her gaze and saw that Maggie was staring at the three sleeping men who no doubt would have very large hangovers. Carol smiled, "Whatever you need."

Rick chuckled as he watched Maggie and Carol make the special breakfast for the three men. The rest of them had powdered eggs with vegetables, but Maggie had a much better idea. The women used the old grease from the pan they had used the night before to cook the eggs in, they then combined some mixed vegetables and a small can of diced tomatoes. Carol and Maggie laughed as they poured the eggs onto the plates. The grease made the powdered eggs extra watery. Carol had made another pot of coffee making sure it was extra strong.

By the time their breakfast was done the men had started moving. Tdog was groaning about his head and Glen was staring at the ceiling praying for death. Daryl sat with his head in his hands trying to get the pounding to stop. The girls smiled and handed out the plates and coffee. Maggie nodded to Carol and the two sat down with them.

Maggie smiled at Carol, "Did you see that walker I took down yesterday? It had this yellowish green pus that poured out of it when the machete went thru its head."

Carol sat cross legged trying to keep from laughing, "Oh that's gross, was it a yellow like an egg yellow?"

Maggie tried to look serious as she heard Tdog gag a little, "Oh yeah I would call it egg yellow. That wasn't even the worse part, when I stabbed it the damn things eyeball popped out! It looked like a tomato!"

That did it Glen was up and out the door, everyone could hear Glen heaving all over the factory lot outside. Maggie giggled, "Well that worked well. You boys enjoy your breakfast."

Daryl smirked at Carol, "That's funny, but Dixon's have an iron clad stomach." He pushed another forkful into his mouth, his stomach turned a little, but he wasn't going to let her win this one. He then took a drink of the coffee and wished he hadn't, it was so bitter he wanted to spit it out, but instead he just smiled, "Just like mom made. You're gonna have to give it up woman."

Tdog snickered across from him. Carol just smiled and got up on her knees leaning over and whispering into Daryl's ear, "If you ever get that mean and drunk again, I'll tell Theodore that sometimes when we can't be together for awhile, you like to wear my underwear." She pulled back and stared at his pale face, all the color had drained out over her words.

Daryl couldn't believe she was fucking blackmailing, his sweet innocent Carol! He swallowed the bile rising in his throat, "You won't dare."

She smiled and placed a soft kiss to his cheek, "Don't push me Dixon." With that she walked behind Tdog and slapped him on the back of the head, "You too Theodore, no more drinking." Tdog just nodded rubbing the back of his head.

Tdog glanced over at Daryl, "Can't you control your woman?"

Daryl took another forkful of food, "Don't I fucking wish I could. Don't I wish I could."

**Ok, there it is! I hope you all liked it! I thought it was funny. It reminded me of a time in high school when my older step brother and his friends kept apple juice outside in the heat so they could make their own alcohol. They got buzzed and then threw up all over the garage! Hope you enjoyed this**** Have a wonderful weekend, many blessing that it is the best one yet! Hugs, Kaye**


	5. That's Plain Wrong

Winter's Heat

**Well here we go again! This one will be a real quick one, but I thought it would give everyone a little something to hold them off for the weekend**

**This one was a request made for some prison love scenes. So this is set after this pass week's episode. Herschel is still hanging on by a thread and Carol has been sneaking out of the cell block to 'practice' for Lori's birth. This is set late at night. Hope you enjoy.**

Part five: That's Plain Wrong

Daryl hated watched, but Rick felt they needed one man outside on the watch tower and one on watch in the cell block. Daryl picked outside, he loved being outside over being inside the fucking cages inside. He sighed walking back and forth trying to keep his mind calm. With all the shit with Herschel and the prisoners he really needed some time to clear his head.

He was just making his third walk around when he saw a small figure creeping across the yard. He squinted hard and then anger hit him. What the fuck was Carol doing outside this time of night? He made his way down the steel stairs and moved slowly tracking her as she made her way over to the fence. He could see she had the crowbar in her hand. 'What the fuck?'

He whistled and her head twisted, he could tell by the way she held herself that she was embarrassed as soon as she looked at him. He moved fast on the gravel, "What the hell are you doing out here?"

Carol stared at the crowbar in her hands, "Glen knows I'm out here."

Daryl stopped a little too close to her, "I don't give a fuck that he KNOWS you're out here! What the fuck is he going to do if something happens to you? KNOW that he was sorry you got dead? Use your fucking head."

Carol nodded, "I know you're mad, but this is important."

Daryl moved so that his chest pushed into hers, "What is so god damn important?"

Carol sighed, "I've been practicing on walkers. If Lori needs a C-section I have to be able to do it. Herschel isn't well enough."

Daryl took a few steps back. In the chaos of clearing the prison, he hadn't been keeping a very good eye on her. He grabbed her face in his hands, "It's not your fault if something happens to her or that baby."

Carol nodded, but he could see tears welling in her eyes as the moonlight hit her face. "I just don't want to lose anyone else."

Daryl nodded pulling her into his chest, "Come on you can walk the tower with me." She nodded in his chest and they walked toward the watch tower.

It had been an hour since Daryl had brought her up with him. She walked the tower opposite of him. He could tell that she was exhausted and worrying about Lori. He sighed, stopping and waiting for her. She was so focused in her walk she almost ran right into him. She gave him a small giggle as she looked up in his face, "Sorry."

He nodded, his hand going to her cheek, "Where are you?"

Carol sighed, "I'm here. Just been a shitty few days."

Daryl nodded, scanning the yard and then looking back at her, "You're worrying again too."

Carol nodded, "I'm good at worrying. It's something I do well."

Daryl gave her a crooked smirk, "How about I help you out with that tension."

Carol shook her head, "That isn't a good idea. I should go back in. You have watch duty and I'm distracting you."

Daryl pulled her up against his chest and smirked, "Yes you are one hell of a distraction, but I think we can spare five minutes together. It's not like we can be together in the prison, fucking people everywhere in our business."

She went up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, "What did you have in mind Mr. Dixon?"

Daryl loved the feel of this woman in his arms. He had never gone back to a woman before like he did Carol. Sure it's not like he could just go to a different bar every night and pick up women, the end of the world the pickings were slim. But it was something else, he knew she was hurting that night and he wanted to be with her to comfort her. Hell after the shit he saw Rick do lately he needed comfort too and Carol was the only place he wanted to find that comfort.

He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Their lips gently touching each other's, Daryl bit playfully at her lips and she opened them for him. When his tongue hit hers he grabbed the back of her neck and deepened the kiss, his tongue sucking and tasting every corner of her mouth. His hand going up her shirt, he groaned when he felt her bare breast, "Woman you fucking kill me when you don't wear a bra."

Carol laughed, "Thanks for noticing."

Daryl's hand continued its assault on her, his fingers rolling her nipples. She let out a breathy moan, her neck going back. Daryl licked up and down her neck, he mumbled into her neck, "Best be wearing a bra from now on. I saw Dog looking at those beautiful tits today."

Carol laughed and pulled away from him, trying to look offended, "Daryl Dixon, your mouth."

He grinned as he backed her up against the railing, "Yeah what about my mouth? You love my mouth and what it can do to you."

He set his bow next him and turned her around so that her back was against him. She turned and he kissed her hard again, his hands trailing down to the button on her pants. She sighed as he pushed his erection into her ass. He pulled down her pants and panties and he released her long enough to get his own pants unbuckled and down.

Carol turned her neck again to look at him, "Right here?"

Daryl laughed grabbing her breast again, "We can see what's goin' on. Best idea I have. It's fucking dark so no one will see and with the moans from the other yard, no one will hear your loud ass."

Carol smiled kissing him hard, "Daryl Dixon you are a romantic."

Her hand snaked around and gripped his cock. He growled in her ear, "Fucking woman."

He thrusted into her and she groaned with pleasure as he started pounding into her. His hand wrapped around gripping her breast, his finger rolling her nipple. She leaned back against him as he continued to pound into her, both of them moaning each other's names. Carol reached back and kissed him, a breathy moan escaping her throat. Daryl could feel her clamp down around him and he came right after.

They stood still panting and half laughing as Daryl hugged Carol. He whispered in her ear, "You should always take watch with me."

Carol pulled up her pants and turned around staring at him, her hands wrapping around his neck, "Oh really? Why you want to do this again?"

Daryl smiled at her his arms going around her waist, "Yes ma'am." She chuckled as he kissed her again, gently this time. She was about to ask him for round two when they heard Rick clear his throat.

They leaped apart to find Rick standing there with Carl. Carl's mouth was wide open as he stared at the two adults. Carol felt sick, she looked down, "See you inside, Daryl."

Daryl watched her go and sighed. Carl just giggled and took his post on the other side of the watch tower. Daryl sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, his voice was low, "How long were you two there?"

Rick chuckled, "Not long. But I think you're secret is out."

Daryl groaned, "Who else knows?"

Rick laughed, "Everyone but Beth, Herschel, and Lori. But I figure at the rate you two are going at it, it's only a matter of time."

Daryl felt like he was going to die. Rick clapped him on the back, "Don't worry. We all think it's a good thing, just don't fuck it up."

Daryl nodded, "I'm trying not to."

When Daryl got back into the cell block he walked right over to Carol's cell. He could hear her crying softly. He sighed, he nodded at Lori as he stepped in and put his hand on Carol's back, "Hey."

She rolled over, her voice a whisper, "I'm so sorry Daryl."

Daryl chewed on his cheek for a minute, "I know. Me too. Come on let's go to bed."

Carol stared at him, "I'm in bed."

Daryl sighed, "I won't sleep in a cage. Come out and sleep with me on the perch. Come on."

Carol nodded and let him help her off the top bunk. Daryl nodded at Lori, "Night Lori." Carol turned bright red; she had no idea that Lori was awake.

Lori smiled at them, "Good night you two."

They didn't say anything else. Daryl laid down first and got comfortable. He held his hand out for Carol and she settled down next to him, snuggling into his chest. That was how Beth found them in the morning, now everyone knew about them.

**Ok, there you go! The watch tower. I still owe you the shower scene and a cell scene! Hope you enjoyed**


	6. I Need Some Advice

Winter's Heat

**Oh I'm a writing fool today! Here you go, this one might not be as long as I usually like to make them, but I hope to finish this one soon. This one should be funny; at least I hope it is! Hugs, Kaye**

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

Part Six: I need some advice

When Beth found Carol and Daryl snuggling together sound asleep she ran into Carl's cell and woke him up. Carl opened his eyes and groaned, "This better be good."

Beth whispered trying not to wake up Rick, "You are never going to believe who is sleeping together on the perch!"

Carl rolled his eyes, "Carol and Daryl."

Beth's eyes got wide, "You knew?"

Carl shrugged turning his back on her, "Saw them kissing last night, what's the big deal?"

Beth pulled away, she was hurt. She thought that her and Carl were friends. The first person she thought to tell what she thought was a highly juicy piece of gossip, was Carl. And he just brushed her off, she was pissed. She stomped her foot, "Well screw you to Carl Grimes."

Carl turned over a look of confusion wearing on his features, what the heck had he done? He heard his father chuckle above him, "Girl trouble son?"

Carl punched his pillow, "I don't know what the heck gets into these girls. Their freaking crazy dad."

Rick just chuckled again, "Oh son I have no idea what's wrong with them. That's the million dollar question and if you haven't noticed I'm not the expert." Rick smiled to himself, "You should ask Daryl, he seems to be doing good with Carol. Maybe he can help you."

Carl yawned, "I'll do it when I get up. Good idea dad."

Rick smiled as he closed his eyes; it might be fun to watch Daryl squirm a little.

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

Carl found Daryl later that day sitting at the bottom of the stairs cleaning his bow. Carl took a deep breath and moved toward the hunter, "Hey Daryl could I ask you something?"

Daryl squinted as he looked up at the boy, "Sure kid what's on your mind?"

Carl took a few steps toward Daryl, "Dad said I should ask you about girls, since you and Carol are doing so good together."

Daryl's head snapped up, his eyes were wide as he looked at the kid standing there. He looked at the other side of the cell block and saw Rick laughing quietly to himself. Oh Daryl would get him back for this, oh yes he freaking would.

Daryl swallowed hard, "Well kid what's going on with me and Carol ain't no one's business."

Carl shook his head, feeling fear start to grip him, he was pissing Daryl off and that wasn't what he wanted to do. "Not about you and Carol, that's not my business, you're right. I wanted to know how to get a girl to be happy with you."

Daryl laughed, "Your guess is as good as mine kid."

Carl looked down at the ground, he was disappointed, "Thanks Daryl. Sorry I bothered you."

Daryl sighed watching the kid walk away his shoulders slumped in defeat. Daryl watched as Beth came out of her cell and shoot draggers at the boy. Daryl could visible see the boy get smaller as he hung his head.

Daryl stood up and caught up with Carl, "Follow me and you can tell me what you did to piss her off."

Carl's face lit up as he walked behind Daryl. Daryl stopped to talk to Rick, "I'm taking the kid with me and don't think we ain't gonna talk about this later."

Rick smiled, biting his cheeks trying to fight the laugh that was building, "Ok, Romeo."

Daryl grunted and glared at Rick, he looked over his shoulder at Carl, "Come on kid keep up."

Twenty minutes later Daryl led Carl outside the fence and toward the woods. Carl was fighting to keep up, "Daryl where are we going?"

Daryl stopped and huffed at him, "Boy do you want to make things right with your woman or not?"

Carl nodded and followed behind him keeping his mouth shut. Once they got further into the woods Daryl stopped and pointed to a small bunch of purple violets, "Gather those up and give them to her. Trust me giving a girl flowers makes everything better."

Carl nodded scooping up the flowers fast; he looked up in time to see Daryl grabbing a few himself. Daryl looked up and saw him staring and blushed, "What? What ya lookin at?"

Carl smiled and shook his head going back to his task. They made their way back to the prison and Daryl stopped them in the kitchen, Carol looked up and smiled at them, "Where have you two been?"

Daryl motioned at Carl, "Kid here needed some flowers for his girl. Seems he might've made her mad or something."

Carol smiled at Carl who was shifting nervously. Carol grabbed a sheet of wax paper and some twine, "Bring me those flowers Carl. We'll make them pretty for her." Carl watched as Carol arranged the violets and tied the small bouquet up with the twine. Carol smiled at the boy, "There you go."

Daryl smiled, "Run and give them to her boy." Carl nodded and tore out of the kitchen like he was on fire. Carol smiled at Daryl moving over to him.

She put her arm around his waist and a hand on his chest, "That was sweet of you."

Daryl nodded his hand still behind his back, "Well I'm extra sweet today, thought you might like these." He pulled the few violets from behind his back and presented them to her. Daryl was sure he had never seen her smile so big. He brushed as few stray hairs from her face, "Sorry they ain't Cherokee Roses, they don't bloom this time of year."

Carol had happy tears gleaming in her eyes are she looked up at him, "They're wonderful. Thank you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Daryl was just getting ready to snake his hand up her shirt when Lori came into the kitchen and chuckled.

"Get a room will you two!" Lori's laughter filling the air.

Daryl shifted on his feet; he kissed Carol's cheek quickly, "See ya later." She nodded and watched him leave the violets still in her hand. Lori watched her as she put them in water and sat them on the table in the center of the room.

Carol looked up at Lori who was still smiling, "What?"

Lori shook her head staring at Carol, "It's nice to see you two happy is all."

Carol nodded, tears threatening her eyes again, "It's nice to be this happy."

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

Carl walked into the cell block and took a deep breath. Beth was sitting with her back to him, helping Herschel adjust his new wooden leg. Carl walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. Beth turned around and glared at him until he pushed the flowers into her hands. "Here thought you might like these."

Beth stared at them for a few minutes and then she jumped up and pulled him in for a hug, "Thank you so much. They are the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen."

When she released him he stood there looking uncomfortable and very red faced. He stared at the ground, "You're a….well….you're welcome." Carl turned around and headed toward Daryl. He sat down next to the man and nodded as he pulled his gun out to clean it.

Rick watched the his son and the hunter from across the room and chuckled. Who would've thought that in the end of the world a hillbilly redneck would become the new world's Don Juan. Rick chuckled and turned his eyes to the yard.

**I hope you liked it! Just a little something sweet for all of you! Hugs, Kaye**


	7. Green Eyed and Dangerous

Winter's Heat

**I can't thank all of you enough for liking these little one shots I've been working on! They have been really fun! If you have a request shoot it my way and I'll try to make it happen! Ok, well here we go!**

**Part Seven: Green Eyed and Dangerous**

Daryl squinted as he watched Carol across the yard. He had heard her laughter as he and Rick were working on the fences and when he looked up he saw her standing there talking to Oscar, one of the inmates. She was smiling about something he said and then she laughed again.

Daryl stood there almost dumbfounded, what the fuck could be so funny? He felt Rick gesturing toward him with the wrench that was lightly hitting Daryl's arm. Daryl looked down at the ex-sheriff, "Daryl can you hand me the wire?"

Daryl grunted some kind of response and handed the man the small roll of wire. His eyes going back to Carol who was now working alongside of Oscar planting tomato seeds under the watchful eye of Herschel. Rick sighed glancing over at the yard, "Something bothering you?"

Daryl sighed pulling the fencing together more so Rick could lace the wire into the small weakness they found. "Ain't nothin' wrong with me it's her! She's over there laughing like the guy ain't a fucking con. What the hell is she thinking? She's too damn nice for her own good."

Rick stood up and tried to keep his smile in check, watching Daryl Dixon try to have a relationship is like telling a toddler they can't have a toy in the store, it's painful and funny all at the same time. Rick sighed, "Why don't you just talk to her about it? Don't yell or get pissed, just talk to her. Carol's a smart woman she'll hear you out. But if you ask me, Oscar and Jeff are alright."

Daryl huffed as he picked up their tools, "Yeah they're just fucking altar boys. Don't like them so close to the women."

Rick couldn't hold back the laugh anymore, "Not the women, YOUR WOMAN, the ladies all seem fine with them."

Daryl just grunted as he walked toward the shed to put their tools away. He knew he was acting silly, but seeing Carol laughing with another man was killing him. He wanted all her smiles, all her laughter to be just for him. He decided the best thing to do was to walk across the yard and collect her, letting her know just where they stood.

Rick sat by Herschel watching the others work. He saw Daryl come storming across the yard and he smiled at Herschel, "This is going to be good." Herschel raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as the hot headed Dixon came up and stood next to Carol.

Daryl cleared his throat and Carol looked up at him giving him a smile, "Hey Daryl. Want to help with the planting?"

Daryl grunted as he offered her his hand, "Need to have a talk you and me."

Carol looked up into Daryl's face and frowned, she had a feeling what it was about, but she was not in the mood for his temper tantrums today. She had the best day, the best day in a while. She was enjoying being in the sun with the others and here he stood pissed as hell. Carol stood up and dusted off her knees, she crossed her arms, "You sure you want to talk with me now?"

Daryl nodded, Carol looked over at Herschel, "Herschel I'll be right back." She sighed as she watched Daryl start across the yard with a roll of his eyes.

Herschel looked at her and gave her a soft smile, "Go on Carol, we'll be fine, and good luck."

Carol finally caught up with Daryl just outside of the kitchen. He motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen and she squared her shoulders. Walking in she stood against the sink, crossing her arms in front of her, "What's the problem Daryl? What did I do today?"

Daryl felt like she kicked him in the teeth, he stared at her hard taking her in. This little mousy woman that he met at the quarry was standing there with her arms crossed, her jaw was set like granite, and she was pissed at him? He advanced closing the distance between the two of them, his finger pointing in her face, "Don't talk to them! Don't make friends with them!"

Carol stood straight up, she couldn't believe him, "Who is THEM Daryl?"

Daryl paced back and forth, "THEM! Oscar and Jeff, they're cons for fuck sake Carol. We don't know how long those two assholes have been in here! If you go making friends with them, well they'll think that you're on the market or something! Just stay the fuck away from them."

He started walking toward the kitchen door when he heard her, her voice was low, "You're jealous."

Daryl turned around his fists balled at his side, "WHAT did you just say to me woman?"

Carol laughed, "You're jealous of them. Plain and simple, you're afraid I'll go off with them. I mean it's not like we have figured out just what we are yet."

Daryl was flooded, how DARE she even question how he felt about her! He put his crossbow down on the table and moved so that their chests were touching, "You don't know WHAT we are? Really? Well then FUCK YOU!"

Carol just stared at him, her eyes were brimming with tears, but she won't let them fall. She stared into his eyes, "Would it kill you to say you have feelings for me?"

Daryl took a step back; feelings were not something that Dixon's did! They just didn't talk about how they felt, they showed how they felt and he thought for sure that he had shown her in several different places that he cared about her. He pointed in her face, "If I need to tell ya then you are FUCKING PAYING ATTENTION!" He spun on his heel, grabbed his crossbow and stomped out of the kitchen like the devil was chasing him.

Carol turned around and turned on the water for the sink and let the tears fall. She was just fooling herself to think that Daryl Dixon might care about her, but the truth was she was just a way for him to find comfort in this world. She knew deep inside that she loved Daryl with all her heart and the way he was acting she knew he couldn't love her.

When Daryl finally showed up for dinner he did a scan of the room. Rick gave him a tried smile, "She went to her cell. Said she wasn't feeling well."

Daryl sighed, "Did she eat?"

Rick shook his head, "No, she looked pretty upset."

Daryl nodded and headed back to the cells. He figured she was laying on the perch waiting for him. He knew he needed to do some damage control, but just the thought of another man touching her made him see red. Then she had actually questioned his feelings for her, she wasn't a stupid woman, she had to know that he cared about her. Hell, if he was being honest with himself, he fucking loved her, maybe more than he loved Merle! When he got to the cellblock he took the stairs that led to the perch two at a time, but their bed was empty. He glanced around and saw that all of her things were gone too. Fear gripped him; his stomach had a crazy twisting feeling, that Daryl thought must be regret. He paused for a second and he heard a soft whimpering noise. He moved silently down the row of cells till he saw her. She was curled up on the bottom bunk. It broke his heart that he had done this. He sighed, moving to put his crossbow down on the top bunk, she rolled over and wiped at her face quickly.

Carol had finished dinner and she needed to just be alone. Daryl had disappeared after their fight and she figured it was just right. She had been the one to read too much into their relationship, they were simply friends with benefits. It took every ounce of self control to get her to force herself to tell Rick she wasn't feeling well without crying. When Rick had told her to go lay down she made it half down the hallway before she put her hand to her mouth to quiet the sobs. She had sobbed the whole time she gathered up her stuff. When she finally moved everything into the cell next to Lori's she had collapsed on the bunk and that was when Daryl had come in. She rolled over and wiped at her eyes, moving to sit she put her back against the concrete wall and hugged her knees.

She didn't look up as Daryl sat down on the bunk next to her. Daryl sighed moving next to her, but not touching her, "Why'd ya move your stuff?"

Carol just shrugged, she wasn't sure if she should say anything. She felt Daryl's hand on her chin; he lifted it up and made her look at him, "Why'd ya move your stuff?"

Carol looked at his blue eyes and a few tears fell from her eyes, she looked away, "I figured you didn't want me around."

Daryl took in a tired breath, "That's bullshit. You know I don't sleep unless you're next to me."

Carol looked up at him, "You never told me that before."

Daryl sighed moving so his back was against the wall, his arm moved behind her, pulling her into his chest, "I know. I ain't good with telling ya shit like that." He sighed taking a moment to get himself ready for this confession, "Woman I want ya with me, all the fucking time and it scares the hell out of me. I guess you've gotten under my skin. I care about ya Carol."

Carol stared up at him from his chest; Daryl was staring at his pants fidgeting with one of the many holes. Carol put her hand softly over his, "I love you too Daryl."

He smiled down at her and gently leaned down to place a small kiss on her nose. Damn woman just knew how to see right thru him. He smirked at her, "You want to sleep in here I guess I'll move my shit in here too."

Carol pulled away and looked at him, "No! You hate sleeping behind bars, I'll move back out there. I just thought…." Before she could finish talking his lips crushed down on hers, his tongue gently seeking out hers. She melted into the kiss, moving her body so she was straddling him. Daryl moved his hands up and down her back, they moaned together as the kiss deepened.

Daryl ran his hands up the back of her shirt, her warm skin shooting a silent message right to his cock that jumped to life. Carol pulled back and smiled at him as she took off her shirt and threw it to the ground. Daryl's mouth went right to her nipples, biting and sucking each inch of them. Daryl looked at her as his fingers twisted them and Carol shut her eyes just enjoying the feel of his rough hands on her bare skin.

Carol pulled away and stood up taking her jeans off, Daryl smirked at her, moving to stand up, but Carol stopped him, "Just lower those pants, I'll do the work this time." Daryl chuckled while he moved his pants down to his hips. Carol straddled him again easing herself down on him; Daryl growled biting playfully into her neck. Carol began moving up and down on him, the friction between the two of them making the usually cold cell feel like a sauna. Daryl gripped her hips and began thrusting himself up into her, sweat dripping down both their bodies. Carol wrapped her arms around him as he buried his face into her breasts. When Daryl felt her clamp down around him he came with her, the two of them spiraling down together.

Daryl leaned against the cool wall, Carol still sitting in his lap panting as they slowly came apart. Once he had slid out of her core, she gave him soft kisses. They heard the others coming into the cellblock and Carol giggled as she stood up to pull on some clothes. They heard boots on the stairs and Daryl stood pulling up his pants standing at the door to block anyone from coming in.

Rick gave Daryl a small smile when the hunter appeared at the door of the cell all flushed and sweating. Rick cleared his throat, "You and Carol all good now."

Daryl gave him a wicked grin, "We came together over things just fine."

Rick laughed when he saw Daryl jump and heard a slap and Carol's voice, "Daryl!" The hunter chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders.

Before Rick could go into Lori's cell to help her to bed, Daryl spoke, "Hey Rick, Carol and me are taking this cell. So if you need me." Rick just smiled at him and nodded.

As Rick lay next to Lori, trying to reassure her that the baby was going to be fine he watched Daryl and Carol take Daryl's things to the cell. He chuckled at the way the two bickered back and forth in hushed tones just like an old married couple. Rick sighed staring at his now sleeping wife, if Carol and Daryl could make it work in their living hell, well maybe, just maybe they all could.

**Ok! There you go! I hope I did a good job**** Stay safe you guys**** Hugs, Kaye**


	8. Finding His Arms

Chapter 8…..Finding His Arms

**UGH! Sunday was a rough one! I was never, ever Lori's biggest fan, but the scenes with her and Carl did me in. As a mom I cried my eyes out! I'm glad they gave her an honorable way to die. Lori needed that after two seasons of questioning her parenting, I was glad she made the biggest sacrifice for her child. And Andrew Lincoln broke my heart! The man should get put up for an Emmy for his work on TWD. I can't even talk about Tdog yet, he was one of my favorites, and just thinking of the way he threw himself at the walkers for my girl Carol, I don't have words. I will completely miss IronE Singleton; he was part of the heart of the show.**

**Ok, so we have all read a lot of great fan fic about Carol and how she feels running thru the prison looking for the others. I'm doing this one shot as when she is found and her reunion with Daryl. I hope you all like this one! Your reviews are my drug! They keep me going! As always if you have a suggestion for something you would like to read between Daryl and Carol let me know and I'll do it! **

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

Her heart was beating in her ears as she pulled the cell door shut. She could hear the walkers getting closer as she pulled the bunk against the cell bars. She wasn't going down, she wasn't dying alone. She eased herself onto the floor; she kept quiet as the walkers lumbered past her cell. A few of them stopping to stare into the cell. Carol pulled herself closer to the bunk trying to hide herself, her mind was focused on getting back to him, to Daryl. He would come for her; it was the only thing keeping her going after watching Tdog give himself for her.

Oh God, Tdog. Carol closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer up to God to take him into His arms and give Tdog the peace that he deserved. A tear slipped down her cheek as she heard the sound of someone giving a primal scream. She watched as the walkers made their way back past her hiding place in the cell. Carol got up and moved toward the bars, she saw Rick.

Rick was a man possessed as he killed walker after walker with an axe. Carol moved the bunk and opened the cell door as Rick came up the stairs taking the walkers down. Carol froze as he walked toward her, his eyes were wild. He stalked closer to her, the axe raised; Carol knew he wasn't thinking clearly. She reached out, her voice weak, "Rick?"

Carol saw the clouds clear from his eyes a little. Rick pulled back from her, dropping the axe on the ground, he leaned back against the railing. His body wrecking with sobs, he reached out for Carol, and she went to him. Rick wrapped his arms around Carol and sank to the ground, "She's gone Carol. She's gone."

Carol looked at his face; she knew in that moment that the group had lost Lori. Carol didn't speak, she just held him as he sobbed. She heard noise on the stairs and when she turned she saw Glen slowly making his way toward them.

Glen couldn't believe that Carol was alive. He stood there staring at her and Rick. The man had lost it when he found out his wife had died. Glen moved closer to the two, "Rick, we need to get you back to our cellblock. The baby needs you and so does Carl."

Carol pulled away from Rick and pulled herself to her knees, her hands going to the man's face, "Lori would want you to take care of those kids. That's your job now."

Rick's head went from side to side trying to shake off Carol's small hands, "I treated her like shit. She died thinking I hated her. I loved her; she was the only woman I ever loved."

Carol's eyes filled with tears, she put pressure on his face making him look at her, "I know one thing about Lori. All these months that you two were battling, she NEVER stopped loving you. She knew what she did was wrong. She never once blamed you for this mess. She loved you Rick, with all her heart. Now pull yourself together for those kids."

Rick nodded silently and let Glen and Carol help him from the floor. They made their way back to their cellblock, stepping over the chaos of bodies that Rick had left in his wake. When they entered the cellblock Carol heard the gasps from the others at seeing her, but her focus was on Rick and getting him to his cell. Once they sat him on his bed, Rick looked up and saw his son, he motioned for the boy who went to his father and collapsed into his arms.

It was then that Carol heard the baby for the first time. She walked over to Herschel and Beth's cell and went right for the little one that was lying on the bottom bunk. Carol picked up the baby and looked at Beth, "Get me one of those towels and a blanket." Beth moved quickly, Carol picked up the baby and cradled her in her arms.

Looking at the little girl she could see so much of Lori in her, she looked at Herschel, "What happened?"

Herschel sighed, "Maggie had to cut her from Lori. There was nothing she could do, Lori knew it was her or the baby and she picked the baby."

Carol nodded, "I'm going to take her to my cell. I have some wet wipes I can clean her up. Where is Maggie and Daryl?"

Herschel put a reassuring hand on her arm, "They went to get some clothes and formula for her. He thought you were dead. We all did."

Carol nodded slowly, "I thought I would be too. Tdog….he saved me."

Herschel nodded, "They found him. Oscar and Axel are helping dig graves right now."

Carol nodded and took the baby going to her cell she sat down and unwrapped the little girl from Carl's dirty vest. Once she had her cleaned up Beth appeared and they made a crude diaper out of one of the towels. Then Carol wrapped her in one of the blankets and she began walking her back and forth along the cell block, softly singing to the baby.

Carol and Beth made up some sugar water and slowly gave it to the baby; trying to keep her hydrated while they waited for Daryl and Maggie to return. After what seemed like hours Daryl and Maggie came walking into the cellblock with their arms full of supplies for the little one.

Daryl stopped short when he saw Carol, he wanted to run to her and wrap his arms around her, but she walked up to him and grabbed the formula from his arms and went right to work making a bottle for the little baby. He watched in silence as Carol sat down on the floor and fed the little bundle. The rest of the group finally made their way out to the yard to bury their dead.

When they were done, Carol and Herschel appeared with the baby now wrapped in a blanket that Carol had tied around her making a kind of sling for the baby to sleep in. Rick nodded to her, stopping to touch the cheek of the sleeping child. Carol stared at him, "Do you want to hold her?"

Rick shook his head, "I'm not ready yet. Her name is Judith. It was Lori's mom's name."

Carol nodded at the man as they made their way to stand at the graves. Rick held onto Carl as Herschel and the man that gave his life for her. She felt Daryl's hand in hers; he gave her a tight squeeze and let her hand fall.

Once they got back inside, Carol and Beth worked on giving everyone something for dinner. The cellblock was quiet. Daryl led the two ex inmates into the cellblock and showed them to a few cells toward the end of the block. The men having shown their worth that day, though no one was ready to fully trust them, but they had stood shoulder to shoulder with them for the good of the group. Once they were settled in their cells, Maggie took the two men plates of dinner which they both took happily.

Carol sat feeding Judith when Glen appeared at her cell door with an old orange crate from the mess hall. "I thought this might make a good bed for her tonight. We can pad it with pillows and blankets till we find something better."

Carol gave him a weak smile, "I think that's a wonderful idea."

The two set to making a small bed for baby Judith. When they were finished Carol laid the little one down and watched her drift off into a contented sleep. She heard noise behind her and turned to see Daryl. His eyes were full of an emotion that Carol couldn't place. He slowly took off his bow and set it next to the bed. Before Carol could speak, his arms engulfed her. She could feel him shaking as he held her against him. His voice was husky in her ear, "I thought I lost ya today."

Carol hugged him tighter, "Me too."

Daryl pulled away a little a stray tear rolling down his cheek, "Don't scare me like that again woman."

Carol smiled and buried her head back in his chest the smell of the Earth and the man mixing together. A smell that was all him, he was her home, now. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Daryl wiped at his face, he pointed at her, "We'll talk tomorrow about you going off like that, you ain't Annie Oakley. But tonight I just want to hold ya."

Carol nodded looking back at little Judith sleeping, "Help me move her bed toward the bunks."

Daryl helped her position the baby so that she could keep watch over her. Daryl laid down against the wall, his arm under Carol. She settled down against him, her back to his chest. Her hand inside the little crate, with her finger inside the small strong fist.

Daryl pulled her closer, afraid that maybe if he let her go, she would disappear. He took a deep breath, letting her scent invading him. She was in his arms and somehow she had made her way back to him and right now that was all that mattered as they laid there in the quiet cellblock. They had found their home and it was in each other.

**Ok, there you go! I hope I did this justice. I'm on cold meds so if it's a little choppy, forgive me! Ok, looking forward to your reviews they are my drug! Hugs, Kaye**


	9. Kama Fing Sutra? What?

Chapter 9….Kama fucking Sutra? What?

**So I updated Lover's Journey finally and I had this little bit of smutty fun come into my head the other day. Carol strikes me as the woman who hadn't been allowed to act on her sexual needs. So if she did find a copy of the Kama Sutra in one of the offices of the prison, then I think she might want to branch out. Hope you enjoy this! Hugs, Kaye**

**-Winter's Heat-**

Carol just felt dirty sitting there in that office like she had been the last three days. She felt like a teenager that was just discovering herself sexually, but she had always been made to feel dirty about wanting sex. But if the winter had taught her anything, sex with Daryl Dixon was best when it was dirty. But she knew she needed to up her game. She wanted to make sure he kept coming back for more.

Now Carol didn't have a lot of experience with other positions, so when she found a copy of the Kama Sutra in one of the offices at the prison, she couldn't put it down. She would sneak down to the office where she hid the book; she knew Daryl would die if he knew she was researching better positions. Even if he was enjoying them too. In fact last night she guided him into the G-Spot Jiggy. She blushed to herself thinking of the two of them going at it like a couple of dogs in heat. When she offered herself up to him on all fours she thought he was going to cum on the spot, but the man was a machine and he got into it and it might've been the best sex they ever had.

Now sitting behind the office desk with her feet up, the book in hand, she was getting wet just looking through the pictures. Her mind seeing her and Daryl doing every position. She flipped through the book and stopped on the Side Wind-Her, where the man takes you while you're on your side and your leg is on his opposite shoulder. Carol was just starting to read through the position when the door busted open, to reveal Daryl.

Carol jumped a mile in the air, trying to shove the book back into the desk, but it fell onto the ground. Daryl raised an eyebrow at her and went to reach for it. Carol dived for the book and their heads bumped together. Carol saw stars, and then felt Daryl's hand steady her, "Jesus Christ woman, what the hell has you so wired?"

He guided her into the office chair and turned to pick up the book. Carol groaned hiding her face in her hands, "Daryl please, don't look at that."

Daryl Dixon wasn't really fucking sure what the hell he had in his hands. One thing was for sure, Carol was getting redder and redder by the second. He flipped the book open and felt himself get instantly hard. As he thumbed through the book he saw positions that Carol and he had done and some he had never thought of in his life. He stared at her sitting there miserable behind the desk, her face still covered.

Daryl quietly set the book down in front of her, he gently kissed her head, his voice low in her ear, "I want to try page 175 tonight."

Carol looked up at him as he left, he turned and winked at her and disappeared. Carol sat there stunned but quickly flipped through the book to find out what the hell page 175 was. When she stopped on it, she giggled, oh she could do that, she really could.

**-Winter's Heat-**

That night Carol slipped into the library, she had showered and changed. She and Daryl hadn't seen each other since that moment in the office. She was wondering if he wasn't coming. She sighed as she sat down on the small battered couch. She heard a chuckling behind her and looking back behind the couch she saw Daryl laying there buck naked, a cigarette hanging out of his lips. His arm was under his head and he was staring at her, "Took you long enough. You want to come over here and help your man out?"

Carol felt her cheeks get hot, the nights before were different because he didn't know what she was doing, but now she felt stupid. He sat up on his elbows and looked her up and down, he smirked at her, "All brave the last few nights when I didn't know what the hell was going on, but now that I want to try something new you're nervous."

Carol smiled at him, "I'm sorry. I feel so silly."

Daryl sat up running his hands up her bare legs; his voice was husky with want, "Don't be sorry. It's unfucking believable that you would want to try different shit. Now get down here and take care of your man."

Carol smiled pulling the hem of her night gown above her head and sitting down so she was straddling him. The kissed, their tongues raging war on each other. Daryl smirked against her lips when she moaned as he pinched her nipple, rolling the hard bud in-between his fingers. Carol bucked against his cock, making him harder. He kissed a trail down her neck, stopping to pay special attention to her perky breasts, he growled, "Fucking love your tits, woman."

Carol tangled her fingers in his hair as he continued his assault on her chest. She slowly backed him down onto the blankets he had laid out for them. She kissed him once more; sitting back she guided him into her, both of them groaning with pleasure. She began slowly rocking back and forth, setting a rhythm for them. Daryl pushed off the ground, making her wrap her legs around him, their elbows locking together as he wrapped his legs around her. They both screamed out in pleasure at the closeness.

Daryl began bucking his hips up inside her, pushing her further and further until they both fell over the edge. They stayed like that for the longest time hugging each other, tasting and kissing each inch of bare skin. Daryl kissed her nose softly, "That Kama fucking whatever is the best god damn book I've ever read."

Carol traced a lazy pattern on his chest, "If you liked that you should see page 214."

Daryl grinned, "Well maybe after a few minutes, we can give it a try."

Carol chuckled assaulting his already swollen lips again, when they pulled away she smiled, their foreheads touching, "Daryl Dixon, I never knew you were such a dirty boy."

Daryl flipped her so she was on her back, Carol giggled as he thrust back inside her, his eyes wild with lust, "Oh woman you have no fucking idea."

**Ok, something short and smutty! Hope you all enjoyed! **


	10. damn

**Ok, here's a new little drabble that came to mind while listening to Justin Timberlake's "Suit and Tie". Now this is pure fluff with a hint of smut, but isn't that what we like? For this drabble I want you to picture Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson playing the part of Oscar, just because the man's body is just FINE. **

**This drabble takes place in the yard of the prison while they are cleaning up the walker bodies. Daryl and Carol have had sex, but he hasn't made clear that they are a couple. They are stealing moments here and there, but using the other chapters you know that everyone knows about them. And so our story begins.**

**Chapter 10….Damn**

Lori came out of the cool shade of the prison with a jug of water. Her hand going to shield her eyes, she blinked several times and slowly adjusted her eyes to the brightness of the day. She started toward the others when her eyes drifted on the bare upper half of one of the convicts, Oscar was his name. She swallowed hard as she stopped next to Maggie and Carol who had just finished stacking another body to an ever growing stack.

Maggie quickly smiled and grabbed the jug of water, "Oh my God Lori I could kiss you! I thought I was going to die of thirst."

Lori nodded her head but her eyes were watching the large muscled back of Oscar. Maggie stopped and followed Lori's line of sight, she almost spit the water out of her mouth, "Sweet Jesus."

Carol looked up and felt a hot flush come to her face as Maggie absently handed her the jug of water. Carol took several small drinks, but her eyes were trained on the large beefy man that was slowly walking toward them.

Oscar had noticed the small group of women staring at him and he couldn't help but chuckle. It had been a long time since any woman had paid him any attention and after a few years of working out in the prison yard he knew his body was something to look at. He smirked as he put the last body on the fire; he decided it was time to have a little fun of his own. He slow sauntered over toward the ladies; he gave them all a crooked smile as he stopped in front of them, "Ladies."

The three women smiled and nodded at him. He smirked at Carol who was holding the water jug, "Miss Carol do you mind?"

Carol was frozen for a minute; her mind was trying to remember every plane of hard solid muscle. She finally found her voice and felt her cheeks go red once again, she handed the jug to him, "Oh yes, sorry."

Oscar gave her a wink as he took a long gulp of water, he looked at the ladies, "It's hot as hell out here today." He tipped the jug slowly over his head and smirked as he heard the women all give a collective sigh. He handed the jug back to Carol and smiled at the ladies, "Back to it."

Lori, Maggie, and Carol all stood in shock as he turned and walked slowly away from them. Lori was the first to speak, "Damn."

Maggie nodded, "Damn is right, that was like living breathing porn right there."

Carol stared as Oscar leaned down to grab another body for the fire, "I wish I had my vibrator after something like that."

Maggie and Lori busted out laughing, both women just shaking their heads at the usually meek woman. Carol blushed and laughed looking down at the ground, but her blush quickly turned to pale white when she heard a gruff voice from behind her, "Ain't lookin' like any of ya are getting shit done."

Daryl and Rick had come around the corner of the prison to see the little exchange between the women and Oscar. Daryl was instantly pissed because he had already told Carol several times to stay the fuck away from the prisoners, but as they got closer and he heard what she said he went from pissed to enraged.

Daryl snatched the water jug from her hand and took a sip, his eyes glaring into hers. He handed the jug off to Rick who took it with a small smirk on his lips. Daryl huffed moving closer to the three women, his eyes still narrowed on Carol, "If you all weren't clucking around like fuckin' old hens then we might get this shit done and be inside. Now quit fuckin' around and get back to work."

Carol watched as Daryl stormed away toward Oscar, he stopped in front of the man. Daryl picked up the man's wife beater that was tossed near him, "Put some god damn clothes on man! Get your ass moving this ain't some god damn peek show." His arm gesturing toward the women.

Carol turned moving back toward the task at hand; she was fighting hard to bite back tears that were threatening to come to the surface. She felt bad for watching Oscar, for what she said, but even worse that she had hurt him. But what really cut through her was his use of the word, 'old hens'. She felt a hand on her arm and looked into the warm eyes of Rick; he gave her a half smile, "He didn't mean it Carol. You know how Daryl is; he's new to all this relationship stuff."

Carol nodded, wiping quickly at the tears, "I know, I should never have said that." She went to pick up the next body when Rick stopped her again.

Rick sighed, seeing the hurt all over her face, "Why don't you go in and take a break? It's hot out here and we got this."

Carol nodded quietly; she wiped her hands on her pants, keeping her head down she retreated into the cool shade of the prison. By the time she hit the cell block she was running toward her and Lori's cell tears streaming down her face.

Rick watched her leave the yard and felt Lori come up next to him. Lori sighed, "I should go after her."

Rick shook his head glancing over at Daryl, "Nah, I'll send Daryl. He just doesn't know how to handle a relationship. Once I tell him he hurt her he'll want to fix it."

Rick waited as Daryl threw another body onto the fire. Rick cleared his throat, "You know relationships aren't easy for anyone."

Daryl turned around squinting against the sun as he looked at his friend, "Yeah." He turned scanning the group of women behind Rick noticing that Carol wasn't with them, "Where'd Carol go?"

Rick put his thumbs in his waist band, "You hurt her feelings, I sent her in to collect herself."

Daryl shook his head and huffed, "What the hell is she hurt about? I wasn't the one out here looking at some asshole making fucked up comments."

Rick smiled putting his hand on Daryl's shoulder, feeling the man tense up, "They were just looking. We all know that Carol only has eyes for you Daryl."

Daryl shook off his friend's hand, "Didn't fuckin' look like it a minute ago."

Rick let out a soft laugh, "You telling me you never, ever stared at Maggie's ass? Or Andrea's chest when she was with us? It's human nature. Just because we look doesn't mean we act on it. Honestly Carol was probably hurt because you called her an old hen."

Daryl squinted at him, "What?"

Rick sighed, "Come on, a woman like Carol, all the shit she's been through? She is never going to think she's pretty enough, or young enough for you. She's always going to think she just isn't enough. Now I ain't telling you what to do, but if I were you, I'd go check on her."

Daryl muttered keeping his eyes cast down on the ground, "I'm the one who isn't enough. Just look at the way she looked at that big fucker."

Rick patted his shoulder half shoving him toward the prison, "Then maybe you two need to just tell each other how important the other is. I got things under control out here, just go fix things with your woman."

Daryl nodded, hanging his head he made his way inside. He was pissed, weren't they a couple? I mean he never really declared himself to her, but he figured he didn't have to. All the shit they'd been doing all winter, how they were always together, he figured she just fucking knew it was him and her. As he stepped into the deserted cell block he could hear her soft sobs coming from her cell. He took a deep breath and walked quietly to stand outside her cell.

Carol was lying on her side facing the wall; Daryl quietly toed off his boots and moved onto the cot behind her. Carol wiped quickly at her eyes turning to see him lay behind her, "Daryl?"

Daryl shook his head, "Sshh. Just lay here woman." He brought his arm around her waist and pulled her up against his chest, his hand tracing a soft pattern on her hand.

Carol choked back a sob, "I'm sorry. I was just teasing around with the others. I didn't…."

Daryl cut her off placing a soft kiss to her shoulder, "I told you to quiet down. Ain't no need to go apologizing to me. You can tell me what you're cryin' about."

Carol shook her head, half burying her head into her pillow, "I hurt your feelings, I didn't mean too."

Daryl gave a half chuckle that made her whole body vibrate, "You're worrying about my feelings? I ain't worried about that big fucker, I know who your man is."

Carol rolled over looking into his eyes, "What?"

Daryl gave her a half smile, his hand brushing away a few left over tears on her face, "What you don't want me? Here I thought we had something, but I guess I'll go out into the yard and watch Maggie pick up stuff."

Daryl started to move when Carol grabbed a hold of his arm, "NO, that's not what I meant. We never talked about what we are. Who we were to each other."

Daryl eased back down on the cot, his face a rainbow of emotions as he tried to work out what to say to her, "Carol, you know I suck at this shit. You're probably the first person since my mama to really give two shits about me. When I saw you out there watching that mother fucker it pissed me off. I'm your guy not him. But what I said about old hens that shit was just a sayin'."

Carol nodded her head, her hand tracing a pattern on the top button of his shirt, her eyes down cast. "I'm sorry Daryl, I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Daryl looked down at her; it was so fucking hard to stay mad at her. He knew she cared about him, he knew that she would never chose Oscar over him but something had just bubbled up inside him. He could only guess it had been jealousy and that was a new thing for him, he had never felt jealousy about anything or anyone before. He realized that he was falling hard for this tiny spit fire of a woman. He moved lower down on the cot tilting her chin up so he could look into her eyes. He slowly brought his lips to hers.

Carol moaned softly as he gently sucked on her bottom lip, his tongue flicking out. She parted her lips and allowed him in, her hand going to his hair as their tongues danced together. It was Daryl's turn to moan as his hand moved and he cupped her soft breast in his hand, he loved the feel of her perk breasts. He moved them so she was laying half under him, his hips bucked into her as they broke apart from their kisses long enough to catch a breath. Daryl loved looking at her like this, her face was flush, her lips were swollen, she looked like a little pixie goddess in that moment.

They were lost in each other when they heard someone clear their throat, they looked up and saw a very red faced Lori standing there, "I'm so sorry, but the heat was too much for me. Herschel sent me to lie down and you two are on my cot. I'll give you a minute. I'm really sorry."

Carol felt her face turn bright red, "I'm so sorry Lori. Just give us a second."

Lori disappeared from the door of the cell. Carol looked up at Daryl who was intensely staring at her, she ran a hand down his cheek, "I'm sorry and I love you Daryl."

Daryl stared at her for a minute. Carol was sure he was going to bolt, running for the hills because she used the 'L' word. But to her surprise he smiled, a real smile, he lowered his lips to hers again and kissed her hard, like a starving man eating his first meal in weeks. When he pulled back he thrusted his hips into her hard, "That's what I thought woman! Just needed to be reminded who your cute ass belongs to."

She watched as he jumped up and put his boots back on. She sat up on the edge of the cot as he grabbed his crossbow, he stopped at the door to the cell with a wicked grin on his face, "You best have your ass on my perch tonight, ain't sleeping alone." He walked back over and grabbed the back of her neck crushing his lips to hers once more and then he disappeared out the door.

Carol sat there trying to get her breath, it took the end of the world, but Carol finally found a man that took her breath away.

**Ok, there you go! Hope it at least gave you some CARYL feels! Posting new multi chapter fic today! A little nervous, but keep an eye out! Hugs, Kaye!**


	11. Fears

Chapter 11…..Fears

**So a lot of you have been wondering where I've been for the past few months. Well my mom has been battling cancer and I've been helping her. Between that and my own three teens I have been driving myself crazy trying to get everything done. So I let the writing go…..but mom is feeling better….and I know have two of the three girls driving….so I'm back!**

**Now this little one shot was requested by GloriaIFlores my dear twitter sister….I hope I did a good job! Enjoy you all!**

**-Winter Heat-**

Four days, that was how long it had been since she had said a word to him. He was always getting pulled away to help Rick with something and when he did go looking for her she was always with Judith and Beth. The thing that really bothered him was the fact that she wasn't even looking at him. So by the fourth day he had all he was going to take. He made sure that Merle took his watch shift and he stormed into the mess hall where everyone was eating. He scanned the room and saw her sitting next to Beth holding Judith and eating. He was going to figure out what the hell her problem was one way or another.

Carol knew she was living on borrowed time, she just couldn't tell him. She had confirmed her suspicions with Hershel and now she felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't saddle him with this, it was bad enough he was always saving her from something or another, but what she had to tell him would be that much more of a burden to him, to the group. So she ducked him for the past four days. With each passing day it got harder to tell him and it for sure got harder to be away from him.

She knew as soon as she saw the look on Beth's face that he was standing there in the mess hall right behind her. She turned and looked into the very pissed off face of Daryl Dixon. Before she could say a word he took Judith and handed her to Beth, then in a blink of an eye his hand was around her wrist leading her toward the cell block.

Carol tried to pull away but he held firm, "Daryl…where are we going?"

Daryl snorted at her, muttering under his breath, "To talk."

Carol swallowed hard as he led her out the other side of the cell block. When they got to a small storage room he pushed the door open and pushed her in. She let a small sob escape her mouth, not sure what was going on. When she heard the door slam shut behind her she jumped, turning quickly she saw that he was inside the storage room with her.

Daryl could feel anger coursing through his veins; he took a few deep breaths and opened his eyes. In the dim light of the storage room he could see her hugging herself. He took a few steps and closed the distance between them, he pointed his finger at her, "You mind tellin' me what the hell is going on?"

Carol looked at the ground shifting her feet, her voice was soft like a whisper, "I don't know what you mean."

Daryl growled, "BULLSHIT! Fucking look at me!"

Carol wiped at her face quickly as she slowly raised her eyes to look into his cobalt blue eyes. She could see a whole cloud of emotions playing there; she saw hurt, anger, confusion. She just shook her head, "I'm sorry you're mad at me."

Daryl sighed, his hands going to his hips, his voice gentle, "Tell me what's wrong? We have never gone this long without seeing each other. Hell woman you haven't even spoken to me in four days. Now what the hell did I DO?"

Carol felt her bottom lip tremble. Daryl took a step closer to her, his hand going to her cheek, "Don't cry, damn woman, just tell me what the hell is wrong."

Carol bit her lip and stared at him, her voice was so low he thought for a minute he was dreaming, "I'm pregnant."

Daryl stared at her, he felt like someone had kicked him in the gut. His heart felt as if it would explode out of his chest at any moment. His hand fell from her cheek, "What?"

Carol squared her shoulders, "I'm pregnant."

Daryl put his hands in his hair and turned around in disbelief, "How the fuck did this happen?"

Carol laughed nervously, "Well you know when a man loves a woman…."

Daryl scowled at her, "I fucking know how, I mean how? You said it took forever for you to get pregnant with Sophia and after all the miscarriages, and your age. You said you couldn't fucking get pregnant. FUCK Carol, what the fuck are we going to do with another baby? We are barely feeding Judith!"

Carol nodded looking at the ground, "I know. Don't worry about it; I plan on taking care of it." Without another word she pushed past Daryl and made her way back into the cell block.

Daryl leaned against the wall, trying to take deep breaths. This was nuts! He never even wanted an old lady and now he had a fucking kid coming too. Shit! His daddy was a no good piece of shit, how the hell was he going to be a father to anyone? He needed to clear his head, he stood making sure his crossbow was on his back and he stormed out of the prison and disappeared into the woods.

That night Carol approached Rick about a run, "Rick I was wondering if I could go on the next run? There's a bunch of supplies Hershel needs from the pharmacy. I could really use a break from things around here and Beth would be able to take care of Judith I've already asked her."

Rick looked at her; he knew something was going on with her and Daryl because the man had lit out of the prison earlier. The hunter had muttered something about hunting and being back tomorrow as he disappeared. Rick sighed, "Carol I think that's fine, but maybe you should wait till Daryl gets back. You know how he hates you going on runs without him."

Carol nodded looking down at the ground, "I know. But Merle could go with me. I'm safe with Merle. He won't let anything happened to me."

Merle looked up from the book he was reading in his cell, he hated the shit he had been seeing going on between his brother and his lady, but he had no idea how to help. Shit, Dixons didn't do those warm fuzzy feelings that Daryl had when he looked at Carol. But Merle knew one thing, with Daryl gone something had gone VERY wrong between the two of them and with Daryl gone Merle couldn't trust anyone else to keep her safe if she was going on a run without Daryl.

Merle sat up on his cot and nodded, "Yeah that's fine. I'll go with her. When do you want to leave?"

Carol sighed looking at Rick, "Well it's still light out, we can leave now if that's ok and be back by the time Daryl gets back from hunting."

Rick took a step towards Merle's cell, "You sure about this? Maybe you should wait for your brother."

Merle stood up pulling on his shirt over his wife beater, "Nah, it's all good sheriff. I'll take care of my brother's old lady and get her back safe and sound before the boy even knows we're gone."

Rick took one last look at Carol and then nodded, "Alright then, but if you're not back by the time he gets here you two will be doing the explaining not me."

Carol gave a tight smile to the two men and went to get ready for the run. She promised him she would take care of this and she planned on doing just that. It was the least she could do for Daryl. Her letting herself get pregnant had destroyed whatever was between the two of them, she could see it in his face. She couldn't do that to him or to another innocent child. She would fix this; it would be her last act of love for the man that had captured her heart.

**-Winter's Heat-**

The trip into town was silent. Merle fidgeted behind the wheel, once in awhile he would spare a glance at Carol, but she kept her face turned watching the scenery as it passed. When they finally pulled to the edge of town Merle put the car into park and looked at her, "So you want to tell me why my brother took off to the woods?"

Carol looked at him, her cheeks turning red while the rest of her face took on a greenish shade, "I….it's just that…he's mad at me….but I'm going to fix it."

Merle frowned seeing how upset she was, her hands were knotted into the front of her sweater and her eyes were vacant of any emotion. Merle sighed, "Well if it's worth anything my baby brother is crazy about ya. He's just a stubborn jack ass sometimes. I'm sure things will work out."

Carol huffed and got out of the car going around to the back hatch to get her gun. Merle followed her, he grabbed her wrist gently, his face showing an unusual amount of concern, "You want me to kick his ass into shape?"

Carol gave him a weak smile, "No but thank you. This is my fault, I'll fix this."

Merle sighed following her into the small town. When they got to the middle of town Carol turned to Merle, "Why don't you check the sporting goods store and I'll hit the pharmacy."

Merle eyed her carefully, "You ain't thinkin' on running now are ya?"

Carol shook her head, "No, I'm not running Merle. When you're done in the sporting goods store meet me in the pharmacy."

Merle gave her once last look and nodded heading toward the store. When he got to the sporting goods store something was eating away at him about Carol. He quickly shoved what he could into his back pack and made his way to the pharmacy.

Carol loaded her bag in the pharmacy with everything that she could find that she knew Hershel could use. Once she was done she set to looking for the morning after pills. She remembered that Lori had once tried to use them when she first found out about Judith. It really was the only way, she sobbed when her hand found the packets. She grabbed a fist full and sat down hard on the floor, one hand holding the pills and her other hand wrapped around her knees. She had loved every minute she was pregnant with Sophia, not just because Ed didn't hit her, but because she loved feeling that little miracle growing inside her. Now as she sat there trying to decide if this baby's fate, she hated herself. She should be strong enough to have this baby with or without Daryl, but she couldn't even keep Sophia alive in this world. Tears were flowing down her face when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly looked up and stared into the grey blue eyes of Merle Dixon.

Merle couldn't believe it when he came into the pharmacy and found her on the floor. Being who he was he didn't do crying and especially didn't know what the fuck to do with a woman that was crying. But in his heart, granted his black heart, he knew he owed Daryl. He gently put his hand on her shoulder, "What's all this about?"

Carol just stared at him, opening her hand showing him the pills. Merle sighed running his hand through his dirty hair, he sunk to the ground across from her, "You told him?"

Carol nodded her head staring at the floor, her chin quivering, "I did….he….he left…..he was so mad."

Merle sighed, "Yeah I bet he was. But I know this ain't what he would want."

Carol looked at him, anger ripping through her, "Well why do you think I'm sitting here crying? I'm trying to take care of it, I know he hates me."

Merle groaned, "That's not what I might, he just needed to think things out. I know he doesn't want you doing this." Merle gestured at the pills, "That boy has had a shit life, I was part of that. Our old man was the meanest son of a bitch that ever walked this earth and Daryl got the lion's share of the shit. He might not have acted like he wants this baby, but he will. Boy just needs to wrap his head around all this."

Carol swallowed hard, "But…but what if he doesn't want this baby? I couldn't even keep Sophia safe…how will I do this alone?"

Merle stared at his feet for a minute, he knew Daryl would come around, but this baby was his blood a Dixon and he'd be damned if he would let anything happen to it. "Carol, I don't know much, but I know this, if my baby brother can't get his head out of his ass then I'll help ya. Hell the whole damn group will, you know that. Now I think we best put those pills back and finish up here."

Carol nodded slowly; Merle pushed himself up from the floor and held out his good hand for her. She took it slowly as he pulled her from the floor. She turned putting the pills back. When she turned around Merle had a handful of prenatal vitamins, "Gonna need these sis." He shoved them into her back pack and gave her a quick half smile.

When they got back to the car and put their back packs into the back, Carol threw her arms around Merle giving him a hard hug. Merle stumbled back a bit not sure what the fuck to do, he awkwardly patted her back. Carol pulled away, "Thank you."

Merle shook his head, "Didn't do nothin'."

Carol gave him a sad smile, "Yes you did, you stopped me from making a terrible mistake. Something that I would've regretted forever."

Merle just nodded, "We need to get back, need to get you and that little one in a warm bed tonight. And I need to talk with that dumbass brother of mine when he gets back tomorrow."

**-Winter's Heat-**

Hunting hadn't done anything to make his head clear. The only thing Daryl knew for sure when he walked across the yard of the prison was he had to do everything he could to keep Carol and the baby safe. He was scared shit less about the thought of being a father, but just being away from her over night had been more painful than falling down that damn cliff. As he started into the prison the only thing he saw was a metal stump coming right at him.

Merle had been waiting all night for his brother to come back from his little 'vacation'. Merle had brought Carol back to the prison and made sure she went to bed. He even sat on the steps all night listening to her cry, so by the time he saw Daryl heading back toward the prison he was super pissed at his brother.

Daryl felt the metal connect with his stomach and then his ass hitting the hard ground, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Merle towered over his baby brother, pointing at him, "She cried all GOD DAMN NIGHT! What the FUCK is wrong with you? She tells you she's having your pup and you tear the fuck out of here and not look back? That's your baby son, that's OUR BLOOD!"

Daryl pulled himself to his feet, "Don't you fucking think I know that? What the fuck am I gonna do with a baby? If you haven't forgot we didn't have a real good fuckin' example. What if I fuck up this kid like he did to us?"

Merle opened and closed his mouth a few times, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Boy, you ain't nothing like him! You're a better man than me and him combined. The way you are with her, with little Ass Kicker, fuck you know you're gonna be a good pa. Now stop this shit and get in there and tell her everything will be fine."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah. Thanks."

Merle pulled his brother into a bear hug, "I'll be here if ya need me. That woman's my kin now too."

Daryl stood outside her cell staring at her sleeping form; he slowly made his way over to her and knelt down next to her bunk. He hated himself a little bit more when he saw the tear stains on her cheeks. He reached out and gently touched her cheek. Her eyes snapped open, "Daryl?"

Daryl smirked at her, "Yup, how'd you sleep woman?"

Carol pulled herself up and sat with her back against the cold prison wall, she fidgeted staring at her hands, "How'd your hunt go?"

Daryl sighed slipping onto the bed next to her; he grabbed her hands making her freeze, his hands tracing a pattern on the top of her hand, "Figured shit out. Like what an asshole I am."

Carol looked up at him nervously, "What did you figure out?"

Daryl sighed moving closer to her, "I ain't good at this Carol. But I'm scared shit less, I don't want to do to this kid what my old man did, but I can't live without ya. I guess what I'm sayin' is I love ya, never loved anyone like I love you and I'm gonna do my damnedest to make you both safe and happy. But I ain't gonna do it right all the time."

Carol felt tears welling up in her eyes, she put her hand on his cheek making him look at her, "I know that, I'm not going to do everything right either. But we'll have each other. I'm sorry about this; I know you didn't want this."

Daryl gave her a half smirk, "I know, but I can't live without ya woman, so I guess we're stuck with each other. Now give me a god damn kiss, I got a buck out there that needs cleaning and I need to make sure my woman has plenty to eat now."

Carol leaned in and brushed her lips softly against his, she felt his hand creep up to grasp the back of her neck and she moaned as he deepened the kiss. She knew they had a long way to go, but one thing was for sure, they had each other and that was something.

**Ok, there you go! I know a little heavy for this drabble story, but I thought it fit! Hope you all have a great weekend! Hugs, Kaye**


	12. The bump

Chapter 12….The bump

There had to be something really, really wrong with him. He had finally gotten over the shock of becoming a father only to find himself obsessed with the changes in Carol's body. At first it was her breasts, they seemed to get fuller over night, he couldn't help reaching out for them whenever they were alone, even if it was only a minute, he had to feel their softness under his rough hands. Let's not forget about the fact that her nipples were highly sensitive and just a soft nibble or flick of his tongue could send her over the edge.

Then it was her hips as they widened, he found himself staring at her ass openly. It didn't matter who the hell saw him. One day she was leaning over to grab a fresh jug of water in the mess hall and he didn't even think as he leaned over to get a better look from his spot at the table. He licked his lips thinking about how he was going to hang onto those fucking things tonight while he pounded into her. He heard a soft chuckle, turning he saw Rick grinning at him.

Daryl scowled, "What?"

Rick shook his head, "Nothing. I just remember how it was when Lori was pregnant with Carl. Couldn't keep my hands off her."

Daryl narrowed his eyes, his voice falling to a whisper, "So that's normal?"

Rick laughed, "Yes, very." Rick stood patting him on the back; he leaned down whispering into Daryl's ear, "Try the watch tower. If memory serves me correctly you two seem to find a good spot on the railing."

Daryl turned bright red, his head hung low as he focused on his plate in front of him. But Rick did have one hell of a point. That night when he went on watch he drug her into the tower with him and fucked the living shit out of her against the railing.

But standing there watching his now six months pregnant woman strip down in the showers, he swallowed hard. Why was the sight of her swollen with his seed such a turn on? He growled as his cock twitched in his pants. He unbuckled his pants and toed off his boots. Once naked he slipped into the shower behind her, his hands going around her swollen stomach, his lips kissing feather light kisses across her bare shoulder. Carol hummed leaning back into him, "What are you doing?"

Daryl chuckled, his eyes on his hands as they ran up and down the tight skin of her stomach, "Just touching you."

Carol shook her head, blushing lightly, "I never thought a man would want me this much while I was like this."

Daryl pulled away a little turning her around so he could look at her, "Like what?"

Carol frowned looking down at her stomach, her voice low, "Like this, huge, I swear Carl thought I was a bear the other day."

Daryl chuckled, "Baby, you're fucking beautiful. Come 'ere and let me show you how beautiful you are."

His lips going to the crook of her neck, he started kissing her softly, he kissed up her neck until he got to her lips. His hand finding her breasts as he gently rolled her tight nipple, Carol moaned under his mouth. Her hand going down to grasp his hard cock, Carol moved her hand up and down until he was growling into her mouth. "Shit woman, I need ya now!"

He led her over to the sinks, Carol put her hands on the counter and grinned at him in the mirror, "What are you doing Mr. Dixon?"

Daryl smiled at her wickedly, "Fucking my wife, what's it look like?"

Without warning he thrust into her, his hand gently wrapped around her swollen stomach, while his other hand braced the counter. The feel of her was intoxicating; his cock surged and twitched within her tight wet walls. He looked at Carol's face as he increased his speed, DAMN was she beautiful. He felt her clamp down around him, he came right after her. As they came down from their quick rump he kissed her shoulder staring at her flush face. He slipped from her and held her against him, his voice was low, "I love ya woman."

Carol felt tears come to her eyes; she turned looking at him, "I love you too, even if all you want me for is my body."

Daryl gave her ass a soft slap as she moved to grab their towels and clothes, "Yeah well it is a fucking great body and it's all mine!" He pulled her against him taking her lips hard as he kissed her. When they pulled away he looked at her smugly, "Come on I want some rest so I can do that again before I have watch."

Carol giggled dressing, she couldn't help the wonderful feeling that this man gave her. He filled her life in every way possible; she rubbed her baby bump absently as he led her toward their cell. Life was good even at the end of the world.

**Ok, just a short, smutty, fluffy fun for a wonderful Saturday! Hugs, Kaye**


	13. Dixons Don't

Chapter 12…..Dixons Don't

Carol was sitting on one of the mess hall table benches fixing one of Daryl's shirts. Her back was killing her as she worked, every few minutes a contraction would rip through her side making her take deep breaths. Beth would look up at her from time to time, but didn't say anything. Carol had known when she woke up this morning that today would be the day. At least she prayed it would be. She had gotten so big that Daryl had taken to sleeping on the floor beside her in their cell. She smiled to herself thinking about how sweet he had been this last month. He made a point of telling her how beautiful she was even though she felt like she should have her own orbit. He rubbed her swollen feet and aching back every night. Even when he screeched at her for doing too much, she knew he was just trying to take care of her. She grabbed her side as a more intense contraction tore through her. She let a small giggle escape her throat; she forgot how bad this hurt.

Her head snapped up when she heard Daryl come into the mess hall. He set his kills from his morning hunt down on the prep table by Beth and headed toward her. He sat his crossbow down on the table across from her, "How's the rug rat today?"

Carol smiled, trying to hide her pain, "We are doing just great. How was your hunt?"

Daryl smirked leaning down to kiss her cheek, "It was alright." Daryl moved back toward the kills, he started making quick work of skinning and gutting the small animals. He leaned over whispering to Beth, "How long?"

Beth turned to see Carol trying to hide the fact that another contraction was hitting her, "Since she got up. The pain is coming closer and closer together."

Daryl nodded, keeping his eyes on the kills, "Go get your dad. Once I get this cleaned I'm going to get her into bed. Thanks for watching her."

Beth gave him a small smile and left to find her father. Once Daryl had cleaned the kills and washed his hands he walked over to Carol holding out his hand, "Come on."

Carol looked up at him, wincing a little, "What?"

Daryl sighed pulling her up by her elbow, "You're in labor. Ain't letting you have my kid on the floor."

Carol looked confused, "How the hell did you know?"

Daryl smirked kissing the end of her nose, "Woman, I know you better than anyone in the fucking world. I can see you're in pain. Now come on, to bed that kid ain't gonna wait all fucking day."

Carol nodded, gripping her side as another contraction hit; she turned into his chest, grabbing at his shirt. That's when a warm gush of water hit her legs splashing onto the floor. Carol felt Daryl go tense, "SHIT! MERLE!"

Merle stepped out from his cell, "What?"

Daryl looked nervously at Carol, "She's in labor, help me get her into our cell."

Merle looked green, "SHIT, alright now. Time for the new Dixon to make his debut."

Carol grunted in their arms, "It's a girl, stop saying he."

Merle chuckled, "She's gonna be fine little brother, she's pissed as hell."

Carol groaned as they put her down on the cot. Herschel came wandering in a few minutes later smiling down at Carol, "Alright young lady how do you feel?"

Carol looked up at him, talking through clenched teeth, "I WANT TO PUSH."

Daryl could hear the others in the cell block; everyone was on high alert for the labor. Herschel pulled down Carol's panties and checked under her sun dress to see the baby's head starting to crown, Hershel looked up at Daryl and then Carol, "Alright young lady, let's push that baby out. Daryl get up behind her." Daryl nodded doing as the doctor instructed; once he was there Herschel had him grab her left leg to pull it back, while Hershel grabbed her right. "Alright Carol, time to push."

The whole thing was a blur to Daryl as he watched her, he had never been more proud of her and yet more terrified for her in that moment. He kissed her forehead, "You're doing real good woman. Keep it up."

Carol nodded, looking up at him, "I'm so tired."

Daryl shook his head, "I know woman, just keep going. You're gonna be holding that kid in no time."

Daryl held her as she pushed, Maggie had came in with a few things her father needed, the young woman's eyes filling with tears, "Oh my God I can see the head Carol, it has so much hair!"

Hershel looked up at Carol, "Oh hang on while I clean out this one's mouth." It took a few minutes, but the little one started screaming while it was still in his momma.

Daryl laughed as tears burned in his eyes, "Look at that he's a Dixon already screaming into the world."

Carol chuckled; reaching between her legs she touched the head of her child. Hershel nodded to her, "Ok, let's get that little one out of there."

Carol pushed with all her might, after a few minutes the baby was out and Hershel cut the cord and put the baby on her chest. Carol cried as she looked down into the blue eyes of her new daughter. Daryl reached out slowly, his daughter grabbed his finger and he and Carol both laughed. His voice cracked with emotion, "She's got one hell of a grip."

Carol nodded, feeling him kiss her forehead several times, his voice was low, "I love ya woman, thank you."

Carol stared at her daughter who was making the same face that her father did when he was pissed, "She looks like you."

Daryl chuckled, "Poor thing."

Hershel looked up at the new family and beamed, "There's a whole lot of folks waiting to meet this little one. Why don't we get them cleaned up so they can come in and see her?"

After an hour they had changed Carol and dressed the baby, the bed sheets were clean and Daryl tucked them around Carol. Hershel had left promising to not tell the others the name they had picked out. Daryl looked at his daughter who was quietly nursing from her mother, his hand ghosting over her delicate head, "She's so tiny."

Carol nodded, tears welling up in her eyes, "She won't break." She grabbed his hand bringing it to her lips kissing it. "Thank you Daryl, I never knew I could be this happy and you did this for me. You will never know how much I love you."

Daryl grinned at his girls, "Yeah I know." He kissed her lips gently trying not to squeeze their daughter who was between them. He pulled away letting his eyes say all the things he couldn't, he smiled at her, "You ready?"

Carol nodded, "Merle holds her first." Daryl gave her a sideways smirk, damn he loved this woman.

Daryl walked out into the cell block and saw all the happy hopeful faces, "Well guess you all know it's a girl. Her name is May Elizabeth." Daryl looked over at his brother's face seeing him choke a little. "We'd like Merle and Beth to come in first if that's alright, since she's named after them."

Merle and Beth slowly made their way into the cell. Beth smiled sitting down on the edge of the bed looking at Carol, both women's eyes were teary, "Oh Carol she's beautiful."

Carol smiled, "I know. Look May Auntie Beth and Uncle Merle are here." Carol turned toward Merle, "Want to hold her?"

Merle swallowed hard, "I don't know about that."

Daryl smirked taking his daughter from his woman; Daryl shoved the tiny squirming bundle into his brother's arms, "It's only right you hold her first. Go on, I know you know how."

Merle took the baby and stared down into her face, she looked just like Daryl did at that age. Merle blinked back several tears, "Guess you would have the first girl born into this family." Daryl huffed at the comment, smirking as he watched his brother fall in love with his daughter. Merle smiled down at the little girl, "Ain't that right sugar? You're gonna be one bad ass little thing ain't ya? Beth, look at how she's smiling at me."

Beth went to his side staring down at the little girl, she put her hand on his arm and smiled at the two of them, "She really is something, just like her uncle and her daddy."

Daryl sat down next to Carol, letting her lean into him. His arm slipped around her and he kissed her softly. As he watched the scene unfold in the cell he tried to memorize every moment. At the end of the world Daryl Dixon had found the one thing he always wanted a family that loved him.


	14. As a Jay Bird

Chapter 14….As a Jay Bird

**Thank you guys so much! I'm overwhelmed by how much you all like these little drabbles! They are really fun to write too! Hope you like this one!**

**-Winter's Heat-**

In the two years since May had been born Daryl had learned a lot about being a parent. Always count to ten before picking up a crying baby. Always test the bottle on your wrist. Most importantly, always be prepared for anything.

As the months passed Daryl found himself amazed at all the changes his little girl went through. It seemed everyday she had changed somehow. She had her ma's gentle delicate looks, her ma's sweet nature, but the one thing she got from him was a stubborn streak a mile long. And much to Daryl's dislike his daughter had recently learned to take all her clothes off, causing her to go streaking around the prison. Now everyone laughed to see the two year month olds bare bottom running away from them, but Daryl didn't find it funny.

The first time she had stripped and streaked Merle and Beth were suppose to be watching her, but the two had been swapping spit instead of watching his kid. So May had plenty of time to take every damn piece of clothes off. Daryl came walking into the mess hall with Carol. The two of them had gone on watch for a little 'alone time'. Daryl was on top of the world that day, he had his woman, a great kid, hell his brother was even making himself a valued part of the group, and then he saw his naked daughter come running through the mess hall. Her little bare ass hanging out for all too see, while a very disheveled Beth and Merle chasing after her.

Carol covered her mouth trying not to laugh, Daryl frowned at her. He scooped up his daughter who was giggling uncontrollably, "That's about enough of that little one." Daryl stalked over to his wife thrusting their daughter into her hands, "Do something about our little stripper will ya?"

Carol smiled and retreated back to the cell block, whispering to her daughter, "You little one are trouble! You better not do that again or your father might have a heart attack."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at Merle who stood there hand shoved in his pocket to hide the erection he had from making out with the youngest Green girl, his eyes casted down to the floor, muttering, "We were…and she was….." Merle looked up at his brother then, "SHE'S FUCKING FAST!"

Daryl looked at him and Beth, "Which one Beth or May?" He asked drily. Beth hid her now burning red face in Merle's shirt giggling. Merle just shook his head, "Sorry."

Daryl thought that would be the end of it, but it wasn't every chance that kid got she stripped down to nothing laughing like a fool and made a run for it. It didn't help that when she did everyone laughed at her which only encouraged her! He made runs looking for clothes that would at least take her some time to get out of and Carol didn't help when summer came and she let her run around in nothing but her diaper and an under shirt. He had been on watch one day and when he looked down he saw his daughter running to the edge of the yard right by the grass, her mother running behind her trying to get her. May closed her eyes and let the wind blow across her little body just before her mother scooped her up. Daryl ran a tired hand over his face, damn kid liked to be naked as a fucking jay bird and there was nothing or no one that would stop her.

The next day Carol was in the prison kitchen cooking. He was sitting on the steps of the cell block making arrows. May was playing quietly on a blanket, her toys all over the place. Daryl looked up from his arrows to see her trying to take off her little cotton shorts, he growled at her. May's head snapped up and she narrowed her little blue eyes at him. Daryl shook his head and May sat back down slowly picking up her doll, her eyes still locked on her father. After a few minutes May went back to playing and Daryl returned to his arrows, when it got to quiet he looked back up to see her trying again. Once again Daryl growled, his daughter's head snapping up to look at him. He growled louder and she sat down hard huffing at him.

By now Carol had came to the door of the cell block and was watching the strange argument between the two. She was amazed by the way her daughter responded to her father's growls.

Daryl pretended to go back to his arrows, but he was keeping one eye on the little trouble maker. This time when she stood up his head snapped up to glare at her. It took all his strength not to laugh when she glared right back at him. Daryl growled again, pointing to the floor. His daughter huffed sitting down and crossing her little arms, tears threatening to slip from her little eyes. Daryl shook his head and pointed at his daughter, "Ya keep your clothes on. You know momma and I both told ya it ain't lady like. Now try that again and I'll spank that bottom."

Daryl watched as his daughter sat there staring at the floor, tears silently slipping down her little cheeks. It broke his heart, but he won't be having her running around naked, they were getting new groups in all the time and he didn't know those people. Daryl looked up and saw Carol smiling at him. He smiled back; he was so busy watching his woman he didn't notice his daughter had walked over to him. Her big eyes shining at him, she leaned on his knees staring up at him much like her mother did when he was pissed at her, "Dadda love May."

Daryl let out a little chuckle picking her up and sitting her on his lap hugging her hard, "Yeah Daddy loves May. Does May love daddy?"

The little girl nodded throwing her arms around her father's neck. Daryl rubbed his stubble against her cheek making the little one squeal out a laugh. Yeah being a daddy was terrifying but Daryl Dixon won't have it any other way.

**Just a little cute fun about Daryl chasing around poor May….wait till I do the ones where she's older…teehee….Have a great Monday**


	15. Author Note: Sorry

**Author's Note**

**Hey all sorry to do this but today I got several PMs and a few reviews that were upset about my use of the morning after pill in one of the chapters. I took this story line from the show, when Lori tried to use them to get rid of her pregnancy. I have three daughters, and I was never faced with the pain of worrying about keeping a baby, and I feel for those who do. I'm sorry if my use of a story line from the show upset so many. I feel like Carol would be like me. She won't know that morning after pills won't work. She was desperate to fix the situation to make Daryl happy. So I'm sorry if anyone was upset by this.**

**But I honestly had a few that were so cruel and mean. One woman going as far as saying it would've been more believeable if Carol used a coat hanger. First I would NEVER write something like that and honestly it made me sick to write that. So I'm so sorry that this upset people. I was just trying to show how low she was, the focus was Merle talking her out of it and then Daryl finally coming to grips with it.**

**I also had a question about why Carol was using a bottle in the story to feed the baby. Well they are all semi malnurtist so I thought as a mom that formula would be a good supplement for the baby.**

**Ok, sorry for this. Just didn't want anyone hating on me out there. I have to tell you I feel pretty beat up today over this story. It's a drabble, I take requests and write them. I hope you will all continue to read and I thank you for reading this. **

**I hope your night is a great one. Sorry for the rant, hugs, Kaye.**


	16. Rattlesnake

Chapter 15…Rattlesnake

**I can't tell you how thankful I am for all your kind words of encouragement. I hated putting up the A/N but I felt if I made that many people upset I needed to. So thank you guys so much!**

**Ok, on with the reason we are all here! I had several requests for smutty goodness. So this drabble has no baby in it. This is poor Daryl getting in trouble when he is found in an innocent situation. Of course we get to see pissed off jealous Carol, which is totally fun. I hope you enjoy the smutty goodness! Giant hugs! Kaye**

**-Winter Heat-**

Honestly Daryl wasn't sure when his day went so bad. He woke up with his arms wrapped around his tiny woman. He had got a buck on his hunt and there were hardly any walkers in sight. If he had to pin point the moment that his day went to shit it had to be when Carl and Beth were chasing each other around the mess hall.

Beth had been sitting with Merle the two talking quietly to each other. Daryl was across from them shoving oatmeal into his mouth, his mind on the improvements that Rick wanted made to the fence. He snapped out of his own head when he heard Beth squeal, looking up Daryl saw that Carl had dumped a bucket of cold water on her head. Beth looked instantly pissed, like a baby kitten getting a bath, "Carl Matthew Grimes! I'm gonna kill you!"

The young boy ran behind Daryl sticking out his tongue, taunting Beth, "Beth and Merle sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Merle with a baby carriage."

Beth stood up growling, "That's it! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Merle chuckled, "I'd run kid, she's pissed."

Carl laughed as Beth sprinted toward him, because his eyes were on Beth he didn't see Michonne had silently came up next to Daryl. She was coming to tell Daryl that Rick was ready to get to work on the fence; she was completely innocent in the incident as Carol would refer to it years later. Carl went to run from Beth and run right into Michonne. Carl fell on his ass hard, while Michonne fell right across Daryl's lap. Before Daryl could react to the mess, he heard a hissing sound. Daryl turned his head slowly to see the very red, very pissed off face of his woman, this was not good. Without thinking he let his hands fall into his lap, but Michonne was there so his hands fell to her ass. The last thought he had was, OH SHIT.

Carol had been outside with Judith hanging laundry. She hummed to herself as she walked back into the prison. When she rounded the corner into the mess hall she hissed. Beth had Carl pinned to the floor, the girl was soaking wet and Carl was screaming UNCLE at the top of his lungs. Merle was laughing so hard his face was red. But what sent Carol from happy to pissed in two seconds was the sight of Daryl with Michonne laid out across his lap. When she hissed the room got instantly quiet, everyone snapping their heads up to look at her. What made her see red was watching Daryl drop his hands onto Michonne's ass. Carol felt a slight growl rumble through her chest.

Rick came in behind her, "What's taking so ….." Rick stood there with his mouth open, taking in the scene before him, he really would've busted out laughing but Carol turned handing him Judith.

Carol had all she could take for one day, she turned shoving Judith into his arms, she muttered, "I'm going to check on the wash."

Rick looked at her face and just nodded; taking his daughter he gently patted the baby's back. Carol was out of the room before anyone could move. Rick sighed, "Do I want to know what's going on here?"

Beth and Carl rose off the floor, both looking down. Daryl helped Michonne up; his face was red with embarrassment, "Sorry." Was all he muttered to the poor woman. Michonne nodded, straightening her shirt.

Carl stepped toward his dad, "It was my fault. I played a prank on Beth when she went to chase after me, I ran into Michonne who fell into Daryl's lap."

Rick looked at Daryl, the man had his head in his hands, "Daryl don't you think you should check on Carol?"

Daryl nodded wordlessly standing up he started for the door, when he heard Merle call him back. When he turned he saw Merle holding his crossbow, "Boy she looked as pissed as a rattlesnake, you might want to be armed when you go out there."

Daryl just shook his head, grabbing the crossbow and putting it on his back he made his way out into the yard in search of one very pissed off woman.

Carol had walked right pass the laundry heading for the door that led to the old cafeteria. She was fuming. She heard a few moans as she walked at a quick pace, but she didn't care. She pulled her knife as a walker came around the corner toward her; she let out a scream as she dug the knife into the dead things skull. She pulled the knife and continued on her way to the cafeteria, muttering to herself the whole way. "God damn…fucking….son of a bitch…..bastard."

She flung open the old cafeteria doors and slammed them shut. She sank onto the floor next to the doors. Her hands fisting in her short hair, _stupid old woman! Why would he still want you? He got what he needed; now he's onto the next best thing. You were just fooling yourself to think he felt the same way about you, stupid old whore._ Ed's voice was bouncing through her head. She felt empty as she cried into her knees. Her heart breaking as she did. Her head snapped up when the door eased open the end of a crossbow coming into view. She moved slamming the door hearing Daryl curse softly on the other side, "God damn it. Woman let me there."

Carol sat up against the door, "Go away Daryl."

Daryl sighed leaning his back against the door, his crossbow out as he scanned the hall, "Come on Carol we need to fucking talk."

Carol buried her head in her knees, "I need to be alone."

Daryl sighed, his patience fading, his voice rising to a mean hiss, "I'm gonna bust through the fucking door if you don't god damn move!"

Carol got up from the floor huffing, her arms folded over her chest, she ripped the door open making him almost fall into her. She pushed him off her, "Fine!" She retreated to the other side of the room sinking down to the floor near the kitchen doors.

Daryl growled as he watched her. He pulled an old chair up under the door knob of the door so he could focus on the crying pissed off woman in the room. When he turned around he saw her fidgeting with the edge of her battered tee shirt. Daryl put his crossbow on his back and marched over standing in front of her, "Ain't done nothing for you to be pissed about. Now why the fuck did you go taking off. You know there's still walkers down here."

Carol huffed, her voice a whisper, "Why the hell do you care?"

That did it for Daryl, he was instantly pissed. He dropped down in front of her, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Carol couldn't look at him, she could hear the venom in his voice, "You heard me. I get the message Daryl. I won't bother you anymore."

Daryl growled standing up; he marched over and punched the wall making her jump. Daryl leaned his head against the wall taking deep breaths trying to get his temper under control. He turned staring at her, she looked so small sitting there wiping the tears as they slipped down her cheeks. 'Fucking Carl' was all he could think as he walked over to her. He motioned to her, "Get up."

Carol shook her head. Daryl took a step closer to her, "Get the fuck up or I will HELP YOU."

Carol stood up folding her arms in front of her, "WHAT?"

Before she knew what was happening he pushed her against the wall crushing his lips to hers. One of his hands was fisted against the wall by her head, the other was painfully pinning her hip. Carol pushed against him with all her might. Daryl pulled away looking at her a small grin on his face, "You pissed off? You're cute when you're pissed."

Carol slapped him before she could stop herself. His head snapped to the side and Carol felt her stomach drop, where the hell had that come from. She knew Daryl would never hurt her, but she felt fear when he turned back to look at her, his eyes narrowed his face going into his half smile, "Didn't know you liked it rough." With that his lips were against hers again, this time she kissed him back. She hissed when he bit down on her bottom lip making her open her mouth. His tongue snaked into her mouth making her melt; his hips bucked into her letting her feel his need.

Carol's hands went to his hair pulling at it almost painfully. Daryl smiled against her lips, moving to kiss her neck, "I want you to know that no one does this to me but you." He bucked his hard cock against her again. His voice a husky whisper, "Can you feel that?"

Carol nodded her head. When she didn't answer Daryl pulled away grabbing her by the back of the neck firmly, "I asked you if you felt that?"

Carol's eyes were wide; he had never been so primal with her before. Even though he was bordering on rough she wasn't afraid. She let out a breathy answer, "Yes, I feel that."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her, one hand going to her breast to roughly massage the now hard peak into stone, "Now how long is it gonna take me to get you to see I ain't Ed. I would never do shit to hurt ya. You hear me?"

Carol nodded, her hands gently massaging his hard chest. She looked up at him, her eyes heavy with lust, she had forgotten what she was so mad about as he leaned down his forehead against hers. He growled at her, squeezing her breast under his rough calloused hand, "You drive me fucking crazy woman."

Daryl grabbed the front of her tee shirt and ripped it down the front with his bare hands. Carol squealed in surprise, Daryl smiled at her wickedly as he bent down taking her nipple into his mouth, he grinned up at her, "Fucking walking around without a bra on again. Someone wants a spanking."

Carol felt warm wet heat flood her core, she wanted to cum on the spot as he brought his hands up to her breast kneading the soft flesh. Carol hissed as he sucked on her neck, bucking his hips into her. Daryl pulled away taking off his crossbow and setting it behind him, he growled at her pointing to her pants, "PULL THEM DOWN!"

Carol nodded her head, slowly unbuttoning the pants. Daryl watched her, his hand going to the front of his pants as she kicked herself free of the pants. Daryl was back on her kissing her turning her, walking her backwards. Once she felt the back of her legs hit the table, he flipped her pushing her down semi gently onto the dirty table. She felt him buck against her bare ass, his hand running down her back, she heard him hum with satisfaction, "You like this don't you. You like that you can make me feel like this?" She nodded, feeling him trail kisses down her back, she felt his lips next to her ear, "You want me to make you feel good?"

Carol sighed, her body humming from the touch of his hands against her bare skin, "Yes." She moaned out.

Daryl snickered, bucking into her ass again, "You sure?"

Carol looked over her shoulder at him, "Please Daryl."

Daryl let his fingers ghost down her back, making her break out in goose bumps, "You gonna remember that you're the only one I want?"

Carol nodded her head several times, "Yes, please Daryl."

Daryl grinned, "Please what? I want you to tell me what you want me to do."

Carol groaned, frustration hitting her, she felt like she might explode, "Please….please just fuck me!"

Daryl chuckled, "Alright then, all you had to do was ask woman, no need to beg."

She heard him unzip his pants, before she could move he thrust into her, filling her core. She moaned gripping the table as he began pounding into her, he was groaning behind her making her feel even wetter. She felt herself get close as he reached around cupping both of her breasts; the action drew him deeper inside her. He felt her start to cum and he grunt into her ear, "Did I say you could cum yet?"

Carol was panting, the room was spinning, she let out a weak, "No."

Daryl growled biting down on her shoulder, "I want you to cum with me. You ready?" Carol nodded her head. Daryl didn't know where all this came from, when she slapped him, something came alive in him. He wanted her in a way he couldn't explain, she had stood up for herself. She was so much stronger than even she knew. He was so turned on he couldn't help himself taking her a little rough and from what she was doing underneath him, he knew she loved it. He felt his balls tighten; his mouth nipped at her ear lobe, he growled, "I'm cumming. Cum with me."

Carol clamped down around him, screaming his name as he pumped his seed deep into her. They both fell into a heap back on the table. Daryl was half lying on Carol's back, both of them dripping with sweat. She felt him slip from her; he stood up and zipped up his pants. Carol stood walking over to her pants on shaky legs. She pulled her pants on and picked up her torn tee shirt wondering how the hell she was going to get back to the cell block like that. She looked up as Daryl handed her his shirt. He was standing there with just his angel vest to cover his upper torso. She smiled weakly at him as she pulled the shirt on, starting to button it.

Daryl walked over and pushed aside her hands buttoning the shirt for her, his voice was low, "Didn't hurt ya did I?"

Carol looked up at him, "No."

Daryl nodded as he buttoned the last button, he cupped her cheek, "Don't you ever go thinking that I don't' want you. I want you all the fucking time, so much that I get distracted thinking about ya. What you saw was an accident. Carl knocked her into my lap. I ain't ever gonna hurt ya like that."

Carol nodded resting her head against his chest, her arms going around his waist, "I'm so sorry I was jealous."

Daryl smirked, "You were jealous?"

Carol nodded, muttering into his chest, "Yes."

Daryl hugged her hard, laughing, "Nice to know I ain't the only one that gets that way."

Carol looked up at him, her hand going to his cheek, "Did I hurt you when I hit you? I'm so sorry."

Daryl quirked up one corner of his mouth, "Don't let it happen again, but I kind of liked it. I'm a twisted bastard what can I say?"

Carol giggled softly kissing his cheek, "I promise I won't do it again. Thank you for forgiving me."

Daryl kissed her again before moving away to pick up his crossbow, "Nothing to forgive. Hell I know what it looked like."

Carol started to move in front of him and he reached out slapping her ass hard. Carol jumped rubbing her ass where the sting was settling into her skin, "What was that for?"

Daryl smirked, moving close to her face, "Don't fucking ever go taking off alone again. Now we're even. Let's go woman I got work to do."

Carol stood there rubbing her ass shaking her head, the man was literately a pain in the ass, but she won't have him any other way.

**Ok, hope the smut was good! Hugs, Kaye**


	17. Chocolate Sauce

Chapter 16…..Chocolate anyone?

**Ok, so I have gotten several requests for one shoots so here is the first! This one goes out to Lisab876, hope you all enjoy! This one's for you Lisa.**

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl had been antsy all fucking day. He worked alongside with Rick fixing up the fence and working on the generator, but his mind keep drifting to her. Damn woman had volunteered to go on the run with Glen and Maggie. He wanted to scream at her, stomp his feet, tie her to her bed to keep her safe. But in the end he had been so mad he just stomped out of the prison glaring at her. Now the sun was slowly slipping through the sky and they still weren't back.

Rick patted his shoulder, "She'll be fine Daryl."

Daryl turned his eyes back to the gate, "I know."

Rick tried to hold in his grin as he watched the rough redneck's cheek twitch, "You know she's like this because you believed in her."

Daryl turned to the man, raising an eyebrow, "What the fuck you talkin' about?"

Rick chuckled, "She's changed. You did that, gave her something to fight for and someone to believe in her. She's good in a fight now. Going on this run was her way of pulling her weight."

Before Daryl could answer the sound of a car coming down the road made them both look up. Daryl let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "About fuckin' time."

Rick and Daryl met the car when Carl let them in, Glenn got out of the car smiling, "Did you miss us?"

Rick laughed as Daryl walked around to the back grabbing the first box of supplies. Rick nodded toward Carol and Maggie, "Any problems?"

Glenn shook his head, "No, everything was fine. Quite only two walkers and Maggie and Carol took care of them before I got there."

Daryl's head snapped up staring at Carol, "You took down a walker?"

Carol beamed with pride, "Yup, used your hunting knife you gave me." Daryl just grunted at her and walked toward the prison with his box. Carol sighed watching him go. She knew there would be hell to pay when she got back, but she hoped he would snap out of it when he saw her safe and sound.

Maggie came up to stand beside her bumping her hip into Carol's, "He'll be fine. Just get him alone for some play time and he'll forget he's mad."

Carol's cheeks turned red, "Yeah, well he can hold a grudge forever if he wants too."

When Daryl returned to the car he picked up a large box shooting Glenn a look, "Why the hell do we have a whole case of chocolate sauce?"

Glenn chuckled, "Carol found it, said it was safer to have chocolate around with so many women in the group. Maggie drank half a bottle on the way back. If it makes the ladies happy I'm not saying a fucking word."

When Daryl took the chocolate sauce into the mess hall he saw Carol unpacking a few of the boxes. He kicked the chocolate sauce box with his foot, "What the hell we need all this for?"

Carol shot him a wicked smile, "I'll show you later."

Daryl felt his face turn bright red and he turned around and headed back out to get more boxes. That night Carol mixed the chocolate with their powdered milk. Everyone moaned and groaned as they drank the now flavored milk. Daryl had been on watch; Carl was the only one he saw, the boy bringing him dinner. So once Rick relieved him on watch he went in search of Carol. He found her in the mess hall, finishing up putting away supplies.

He walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist, his head buried in her neck, "I missed you today."

Carol leaned back humming, "I missed you too."

Daryl smirked against her skin before he kissed her neck, "You almost done here?"

Carol laughed pulling away from him, "I still have a few things to put away. Wait for me?"

Daryl nodded sitting down at one of the tables, he pulled his bow out and started to clean it. Carol picked up the last can of chocolate sauce and smirked to herself. She walked over toward Daryl opening the can. He looked up at her and quirked an eyebrow at her, "What're ya doin'?"

Carol smiled dipping her finger into the sauce offering it to his lips. He slowly opened his mouth and sucked the sweetness off her finger. Carol grinned, "Showing you why we needed so much chocolate sauce." She dipped her finger again and rubbed a little on her lips, "Ooops, want to help me clean that off?"

Daryl smirked at her moving to lick the chocolate off her lips. She let out a little moan as he did. Daryl pulled back taking his finger and getting some chocolate he put some on her neck, then gave her his finger to her, she sucked the chocolate off his finger hard making him groan. Then he leaned in sucking the chocolate from her neck. Carol giggled a little, "That tickles."

Daryl huffed pulling away he slowly began unbuttoning her shirt, staring in her eyes, "Ain't nothing about what I want to do that tickles."

Carol groaned as he pulled her breast from her bra, he put just a little chocolate on the hardened peak and grinned as he leaned down to suck and bite at the nipple. Carol moaned loudly, she could feel Daryl slowly moving her so that she was almost lying down on the table when they heard someone clear their throat.

Daryl crushed himself against Carol hiding her bare breasts. Carol hid her face in his neck, Daryl looked up to see Glenn smirking staring at the floor. "Sorry to bother you two but Maggie has Judith tonight and I came down to get a bottle for her."

Daryl sighed, "Give us a fucking minute will ya?"

Glenn chuckled, holding up his hands, "Yeah sure. Carol glad to see you figured out how to use that chocolate sauce."

Daryl glared at him, "OUT!"

Glenn laughed, "Ok, going, going."

Carol groaned, "Oh my god I'm so sorry."

Daryl pulled away and stared at her, finally he laughed, "What're you sorry for? Come on let's head to bed."

Carol sat up buttoning her shirt and standing up. Daryl walked over and kissed her hard on the lips, he raised an eyebrow, "Don't forget that chocolate sauce, I got plans for that shit."

Carol giggled as they made their way into the cell block. She waved to Glenn and Maggie as Daryl drug her up the stairs. Once they got into their cell he shut the door and put up a blanket. Carol stood there watching him. When he turned around he smirked, nodding to the chocolate sauce in her hand, "Now where were we?"

**Ok, there you go! Hope you liked it! Would've loved to keep going but I have to work tonight so it had to be short! Tomorrow it will be an Axel and Daryl chasing Carol. Carol using Axel to make Daryl jealous! Have a great night you all! Hugs, Kaye**


	18. Oh No She Didn't

Chapter 17…..Oh No She Didn't

**Had this request for a one shoot where Carol is with Axel and Daryl steals her away. Well I thought I would twist it just a wee bit. Carol decides to use poor Axel to get Daryl's attention. This chapter is a stand alone doesn't really fit in with the rest of the drabbles, just thought it would be super fun. Of course there will be super smutty time in here too!  
When we pick up with this one shoot Axel has been following Carol around like a puppy. Daryl and the others went off to get Glenn and Maggie from Woodbury. Rick and the others came back without him and the thought nearly killed Carol. So when he comes back she's hurt and mad that he would just leave her like that. So she decides to use Axel for a little payback that kind of blows up on her. Enjoy!**

**-Winter Heat-**

There he stood, her heart thumped heavy in her chest, but she kept her face blank. Daryl Dixon would NOT be getting a reaction out of her, she had cried her tears over his leaving but she wouldn't let herself be pulled back into that again. She got the message loud and clear, he came back for the group, NOT for her. She watched as he searched her face for any sign of emotion but she just folded her arms over her chest and casually scanned the group listening to the argument that was whirling around Merle now being at the prison.

Daryl wasn't stupid, he didn't except her to come running toward him, wrapping her legs around him, but DAMN he figured she would at least smile at him. He searched her face and found a blank canvas staring around the group. Her eyes would hardly even stay on his for more than a few minutes. He was lost to the yelling around him, his only thought after leaving that bridge was getting back to HER! Now that he was in the same room with her, he could tell she wanted nothing to do with him. What the hell had the winter meant to her? He thought they were at least friends, maybe even more. Hell he knew deep in his heart they were more, but standing there watching her, he wasn't sure anymore how she felt. He watched as the ex con inched closer to her, almost protectively. Daryl let a small laugh of disgust leave his lungs and everyone looked at him. He muttered at the group, "Merle's here. If we hadn't come back Rick would be dead. He's staying, PERIOD."

Rick ran a tired hand over his face, "I'm sorry Glenn but for now Merle stays. We need him."

Daryl didn't really catch what Glenn said as the poor kid stomped out of the prison with Maggie hot on his heels. His eyes were fixed on HER and that fucking con with the fucked up mustache. He watched as Axel leaned down whispering something to Carol, she nodded to him and followed the fucker back into the cell block. Daryl narrowed his eyes, he was gone for five fucking days and everything goes to fucking hell. Before he could storm after them and beat the bastard to a pulp, Rick appeared in front of him. "I'm really glad you're back. You're right I would've been dead if you and Merle hadn't come along."

Daryl nodded, chewing on the inside of his cheek; he glanced toward the cell block door, "Don't look like everyone is happy to see me."

Rick glanced toward the door and grinned looking down at the floor, "Well you really hurt her, she cried. You left me to tell her you weren't coming back; I think you broke her heart."

Daryl scoffed, "Yeah she looks like she's crying on his shoulder."

Rick shook his head, "Axel has been following her around like a dog. She asked me to have a talk with him, but he's harmless. I think he's just lonely. You know you have some damage control to do with her, tell her how you feel."

Daryl growled as he walked toward the cell block, "Ain't feel nothing. She's free to do what she wants."

Rick sighed watching the man walk away; he knew he had to do something. Daryl was there for him every time he needed him and Carol was basically raising his daughter. Everyone could see the feelings they had for each other; they were just too blind or damaged to see it themselves. He knew he had evening watch with Carol, he figured he would talk to her about it then.

**-Winter Heat-**

Watch had been quiet, Carol stayed on the tower while Rick walked the fences checking for any weaknesses. When he finally came into the tower, Carol looked over and gave him a smile, "Any trouble out there?"

Rick leaned on the railing next to her, scanning the horizon, "Nothing out there how about here?"

Carol shook her head, "Nope nothing but the same."

Rick nodded staring down at this hands that were folded in front of him, "Carol have you talked to Daryl?"

Carol sighed, "No, I haven't. Didn't think there was much to say. He left; he's back for the group, with Merle. Not much to say."

Rick stood up straight putting a hand on her back, "You know he cares about you….."

Carol pulled away, tears threatening her eyes, "Yeah, he cares, he took off left me here, didn't even given me a chance to say good bye."

Rick grinned watching the tiny woman go off, he crossed his arms and leaned against the railing, "Well then if you ask me he needs taught a lesson."

Carol stood looking at him, "What?"

Rick looked down in the yard and saw Axel milling around working on the cars, he nodded toward him, "Let Daryl see what can he lose. I'm not telling you to do anything with Axel, but if he sees you talking with Axel the way you use to talk to him….well I'm guessing he will jump at the chance to stake a claim on you."

Carol looked at Rick raising her eyebrow, "I don't need someone to stake a claim. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Rick shot her an ignored looked, "Really? After all we've been through you're going to stand there and tell me you aren't in love with our resident bad boy? Come on Carol!"

Carol sighed, staring out to the horizon, her voice was low, "He left without me. That tells me that my feelings are one side, he doesn't care about me like that."

Rick walked closer to her smiling as his hand landed on her shoulder, "Well today when he came back, we were screaming and yelling but his eyes were on you the whole time. I think if I didn't stop him when I did he might've killed Axel then."

Carol looked up at him; hope sparking in her eyes, "Really?"

Rick laughed, "Yup, really. Now why don't you head out and see about that idea I gave you."

Carol laughed, shaking her head, "No, I can keep watch."

Rick pushed her toward the door laughing, "GO! I got this. Just don't break poor Axel's heart."

Carol couldn't believe she was really doing this as she walked across the yard toward Axel. The man looked up from under the hood of Rick's truck and smiled, "Hey Carol, thought you had watch."

Carol glanced up at the guard tower and chuckled, "I did, but Rick said he wanted to do it alone today. So I thought I would come see if you needed any help."

Axel grinned ear to ear, "Why sure, here hand me those new spark plugs and we'll get started."

Carol found herself laughing as they worked, motor oil and grease going all up her arms and even her forehead. When Axel was done he closed the hood and froze. Carol looked up seeing a very pissed off Daryl staring at the two of them. Carol took a deep breath, she had never seen him look like that at her, he was pissed.

Daryl had napped in his cell, exhausted from the last few days in the woods with nothing but Merle to keep him going. When he woke up he found Beth in the mess hall with Hershel feeding Ass Kicker. Beth looked up and smiled at him, "Where's Carol?"

Beth smirked; she had seen the two out working on the cars earlier when she went to take Rick his dinner. When she asked Rick about it he smiled telling her that he thought Carol was just trying to make Daryl jealous. Beth looked into his eyes, "She was in the yard last I saw her."

Daryl nodded his thanks and headed out, he planned on telling her how sorry he was for taking off. But when he got outside the sound of her sweet laughter caught him off guard. He froze when he saw WHO she was laughing with, that god damn convict! Daryl narrowed his eyes at the two trying to make up his mind what he should do. He stormed over to the two of them, almost growling at Axel who backed up. Carol stood there with her arms crossed and her eyebrow rose. Daryl stared at her, "Need you to walk the yard with me."

Carol nodded grabbing her rifle, she smiled to herself as she stopped at Axel, putting her hand on his arm, "Thank you for letting me help it was really fun." She heard Daryl snort his disapproval behind her, but she just turned and started walking.

Axel's voice stopped her, "Your welcome Carol. Save you a seat at dinner."

Daryl stopped in his tracks spinning around he grabbed her wrist hard pulling her behind him; "Don't you worry about where she's fucking sitting for dinner." Before Carol could do anything he started dragging her toward the yard. His pace finally slowed when they got to the front gate. Carol kept her eyes on the fence and tried to focus on looking for weaknesses in the fence.

Daryl walked a little bit behind her, watching her, he wondered what the hell was wrong with him. On one hand he couldn't see why a woman like Carol would want anything to do with an uneducated hick bastard like him. But the other hand, which was winning out right now, knew that he had never wanted a woman more in his life. She was the light to his dark. The soft to his rough. He just couldn't let her go floating off with that little red headed bastard. He cleared his throat, his voice low, "I missed ya."

Carol heard him and stopped walking, slowly she turned toward him, "What? You missed me? Well Daryl I'm sorry you did, but it wasn't my choice for you to go taking off with your brother."

She started walking again, this time at a faster pace and he almost had to run to keep up with her, damn when did she get this fast? He grabbed her wrist, "Hey! I had to go, they won't let Merle come back and I couldn't leave him! I thought you would understand."

Now Carol was just plain pissed, her face going red, she pointed her finger into his chest, "NO DARYL! It was what was easy for you! You left without even saying good bye because that way you won't have to put up with all those 'feelings' you don't handle! You left me here and I thought….well I thought…Just never mind."

Carol started heading toward the prison, Daryl followed close behind her, "WILL YOU FUCKING WAIT!"

Carol spun around tears were streaming down her cheeks, "WHAT?"

Daryl stood there staring at her for a minute, she started to turn again but he wrapped his arms around her waist. He knew he was in the view of the tower, he knew damn well that Rick could see them, but he couldn't let her walk off like this. He had hurt her and he was the only one to make it right. He took a deep breath, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck; his voice was low, "I'm sorry. I'm so damn sorry Carol. You're right I took off because it was easier than seeing your face when I told you I had to go. He's my blood, I couldn't let him go off alone, I owe him."

Carol had tensed under his grip; she hated her body for reacting to him as his lips brushed her neck as he spoke. Her body was alive with want, but she knew this was letting him off too easy. She took a deep breath, "I know he's your brother, but you don't owe him shit. And yes, you did hurt me. You let me think that I was worth something, that someone might care about me and you left." She pulled from his arms looking into his eyes, she gritted her teeth, "You broke my heart." She turned and half ran back to the prison, not looking back at him.

It started to rain and Daryl couldn't help but feel like that was what he deserved, to be left there in the rain like the asshole he was. He slowly started toward the tower; it was his and Merle's turn for watch. When he got there Rick looked at him sadly. Daryl sighed, "Don't say shit, ok?"

Rick nodded, he stops at the top of the tower stairs and looked at Daryl, "If it helps, I think her heart can be fix, but you're the only one that can do it."

After spending the evening listening to Merle piss and moan about Glenn and Maggie, he climbed to his perch hoping for a minute of peace. He sighed as he heard Axel talking, he turned to see the man leaning against Carol's cell door, Daryl growled getting up and storming over there. He'd be damned if he was going to let this asshole cut in between him and Carol.

Daryl leaned against the bars glaring at Axel as the man kept talking, not seeing him there. Daryl felt his blood pressure hit the roof, when he heard Carol's voice, "I'm sorry Axel, but I really need to get some sleep."

He watched as Axel nodded his head, the man's voice low, "Well if you get lonely you know where I am."

Before Daryl could stop himself he lunged at the man tackling him to the ground. Daryl pinned him down to the ground, he could feel Carol trying to pull him off Axel, but he was pissed! He shoved Axel into the hard concrete floor, "SHE DON'T NEED ANYONE BUT ME! If she's fucking lonely she will find ME! Not YOU motherfucker! We clear?"

By now the whole cell block was awake and staring at the two men. Rick and Glenn were pulling him off Axel who looked terrified. Carol was standing at her cell door, with her hand over her mouth not sure what the hell she should do.

Rick growled in his ear, "Stop! Your point was made!" Daryl started to relax in their arms, until they finally let him go. Daryl looked down to see Merle raising an eyebrow looking from Daryl to Carol. Daryl figured he had already lost his shit; he might as well go for gold. Once he pulled away from Rick and Glenn he walked over to Carol crushing his lips to hers. He felt her freeze as he put one hand on her hip pulling her to him, while the other hand wrapped around that long beautiful neck. He felt her relax into the kiss, his tongue seeking hers. She moaned as his mouth tasted her, he pulled away and nodded his head turning he grabbed his crossbow and stormed out of the cell block.

Rick sighed staring at a shocked and flush Carol; Glenn had already gotten Axel up off the floor. Rick leaned over whispering to Carol, "I think now you go see what that kiss meant. I'll take care of things here." Carol looked shocked, but she nodded her head walking in the direction that Daryl had just disappeared.

She found him in the generator room, kicking the wall. She folded her arms and leaned against the door, "You done yet?"

Daryl turned his eyes burning into her, "You!...He was…..He asked….And you just…..DAMN IT CAROL!"

She stood there waiting quietly as he paced back and forth. He finally stopped in front of her, his breath coming out in ragged gulps. Carol took a step toward him, "You better now?"

Daryl snarled at her taking a step closer to her, inches now separated them, "NO."

Carol nodded her head, "You wanna yell some more than go ahead, but remember this, YOU LEFT ME. It wasn't the other way around. Now the way I see it you can either kiss me again and except that I love you or you can keep hitting the wall and I'll go check on Axel. So what's it gonna be?"

Daryl stared at her for a few seconds, letting the words run through his mind, she loved him. Nobody had said they loved him since his momma. He took a deep breath, his eyes squinting at her, his voice low, "What'd you say?"

Carol looked into his eyes, her hand going to his cheek, "I said I love you, that's why it hurt so bad when you left." A few tears slipping down her cheeks, his thumb came out and wiped them away.

Daryl looked down at her, his eyes staring into her soul, "I ain't EVER gonna make that fucking mistake again." He closed the distance their bodies pressed together as he kissed her hard, his hand ghosting up underneath her shirt, rubbing her bare back. They pulled away for a second leaning their foreheads together.

Daryl took a deep breath, "I ain't ever been with a woman unless I've been drunk. I got…Carol….I got scars."

Carol gave his lips a soft kiss and pulled away from him, he figured she was going to run. After all who would want him he was so disgusting his own father hated him. But he was shocked when she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the ground. Her hands shaking as she reached around to unclasp her bra. As her bra slipped from her arms, he saw tears glistening in her eyes, her voice was a whisper, "I have them too."

Carol had never shown anyone the scars that Ed had inflicted on her, but for Daryl she could do this. She slowly moved her arms from her breasts and waited, feeling a flush moving across her body.

Daryl stared at the little pink and purple scars that littered her stomach and her breasts. He moved closer to her, his hand ghosting down the soft swell of the side of her breast. Daryl's hand was shaking as he reached down and cupped the breast in his hand, his eyes going up to hers, "You're beautiful."

Carol was shaking as he slowly walked her against the wall, his lips working at hers. She hissed when her back hit the cold wall. Daryl stopped pulling away he watched her face turn into a smile, "The wall is cold." She whispered quietly.

Daryl grinned cupping the back of her neck, "Sorry."

Carol groaned as he slipped his hand down her pants cupping her core. "Daryl…." She buried her head into his neck, as he trailed kisses down her cheek.

Daryl bucked into her and she lifted her head to stare into his eyes, her hand going to cup him through his jeans. He closed his eyes, his voice low and rough, "This ain't gonna last long."

Carol bit her lip, "It's alright, I won't either. But we can do it again if you want. Practice makes perfect."

Daryl nodded his nerves getting the best of him; Carol worked fast with trembling hands getting his belt buckle open. Daryl pulled at her pants; she kicked them off their lips hardly breaking contact. When he pushed into her she screamed his name wrapping her legs around his waist as he leaned against her pounding her into the wall. Daryl couldn't believe the feel of her wrapped around him, he had never felt something so right in his life. When she clenched around him, he came with her, grunting and growling. She was HIS and that was all that mattered.

Carol couldn't believe how he filled her so completely; she had never felt so full in all her life. When they came she saw stars, she had never had an organism that she did give to herself. The feeling was overwhelming. She loved the feel of him panting into her shoulder, sweat dripping down onto her breasts. They both groaned when he slipped from her. She set her shaking legs onto the ground, but he didn't move, he kept her pinned beneath him against the wall. His lips ghosting over her face and neck. They were totally lost in each other until they heard someone clear their throat.

Daryl moved to shield Carol's naked body, when he looked over his shoulder his saw the beaming pride of his stupid ass brother's face staring at him, "Well I wondered where you went off too."

Daryl bent down to get his pants pulled up, still keeping Carol covered, "Merle, get the fuck out of here."

Merle laughed, "Well baby brother if we just needed to come back to get her you should've said something. We could've been long gone by now."

Daryl pointed at Merle, "The fuck out now, or I'll take the other god damn hand."

Merle laughed, "Yes, sir, welcome to the family little lady."

When Merle let Daryl looked at Carol who was covering herself the best she could with her hands. She looked beautiful with her face flush and sweaty from sex, he picked up her shirt and helped her pull it over her head. His lips brushing against hers, his hands ghosting down to her bare ass pulling her back against him, "Now stay away from Axel."

Carol nodded, her lips grazing his neck, "Ok, but you have to do something for me. Don't fucking leave again without me."

Daryl chuckled, "Deal. Now get dressed woman I need some sleep."

That night was the first time Daryl slept in a cell, but he did it curled around her body so that was alright by him.

**Ok, sorry this took so long to get up today. I've had a fever and I'm moving slow. Hope this wasn't too bad since I'm half silly on NuQuil. Hugs have a great day! Kaye**


	19. Daddy

Chapter 18….Daddy

**This one is for Viking March Madness who requested a one shoot about Daryl and his daughter May. I hope you love this one! Here we go!**

**-Winter Heat-**

It didn't happen often anymore, but Daryl needed to get the fuck out of the house. Since Maggie and Glenn popped out their third kid and Merle and Beth had their second, he couldn't get a minute of peace. He hardly got a second alone with Carol, which was really, really starting to wear on him. So that morning when he headed out the back door, he had all he could take. He was heading into the woods to clear his head, some peace and quiet was what he needed.

He heard his daughter's fast footsteps coming toward him. He turned clenching his fist, trying to calm himself before he set his anger on his ten year old. When he turned he saw May cross her arms across her chest much like her mother, but the glare on her face was purely him. Daryl sighed, "What?"

May took a few steps toward him, "Momma's crying. Why'd you yell at her like that?"

Daryl groaned, "Sometimes daddies just need a few minutes alone. That alright kid?"

May huffed at him, "You know you're….You're being….AN ASS!"

Daryl's mouth fell open he took a few steps toward his daughter, "Listen here little girl, I won't have you talking like that! Now get your ass back inside before I give you a ass bustin'."

May's chin quivered her voice was low, as she shifted on her feet, "You told me I could go with you today."

Daryl knelt down in front of her, "Not today, tomorrow."

May stomped her foot, "Liar!" Daryl watched as she ran across the yard, he cringed when the back door slammed shut. Daryl stood there for a few minutes wondering if he should go back inside and take care of his two pissed off women. He sighed adjusting the bow on his back, he headed toward the woods, he wouldn't be any good to them with anger swirling around his head.

He had been tracking a deer for over an hour when he caught the smell of rotten flesh. He cursed under his breath figuring he would just keep moving when he heard something that made his flesh turn cold, his daughter's scream. Daryl took off running in the direction of her scream. When he came across her she was half way up a tree, three walkers were under her. Daryl let the first arrow fly, hitting one walker right away. Not bothering to load the crossbow he flung it to the ground, pulling his knife he got the second one through the skull, then he repeated the process.

May clung to the tree for dear life, she felt her feet slipping so she forced her eyes closed. She heard the groans while she was tracking her daddy through the woods. She had never seen him so mad this morning when he started yelling at her momma. May couldn't believe her daddy would ever act that way. When she confronted him in the yard, she thought he would come back in and make things right, but when he didn't she took matters into her own hands. She slipped out of the house with her little bow her daddy made on her back. When she came face to face with the four walkers she took one out on her own, but she was so scared being there alone, so she ran to the biggest tree, hoping that she could climb up to safety. She figured once she was in the tree she could wait till her daddy came for her.

May felt arms around her and she screamed, then she was pulled into a familiar chest and heard her daddy's voice. "Shhh, it's alright baby girl. Daddy's got ya."

May turned in her father's arms, throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing, "DADDY!"

Daryl held his daughter to him, brushing his hand through her hair, "Baby why the hell are you out here?"

May sniffled, "I…was….trying….to …. Get …. You …..to come home. Make Momma happy. I ….. tried to take them out….I got one….but I was so scared."

Daryl sighed cradling her against his chest. He waited till she settled down, then he grabbed his crossbow and carried her back to the house. When they walked up to the back door, Carol flew out of the house, "OH MY GOD! May!"

Daryl let his wife take their daughter, Carol sat down looking all over May's arms and legs, "What happened?"

Daryl sighed looking down at his wife, "She fell while we were out there, nothing too bad."

May stared at her father who winked at her, she knew it was probably better not to scare her momma by telling her what really happened. May hugged her momma close to her, "I'm fine momma just got scared."

Carol nodded, looking over her daughter's head at Daryl, "You should've told me you were taking her. I've been searching all over for her."

Daryl scowled down at his daughter, knowing that she had snuck out of the house, "May I thought you told your momma you were going with me?"

May pulled back and stared into her mother's eyes, she saw the fear there, the ghost of her big sister Sophia's death lingered there, "I'm so sorry I scared you momma. Next time I'll remember to tell you I'm leaving."

Carol cupped her daughter's face, giving her daughter a weak smile, "It's ok sweetie, just tell me next time."

May nodded looking between her mom and dad, "You know momma, daddy and I were talking, what if we built our own little house here on the farm. That way we won't all be so on top of each other. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Carol smiled at Daryl, "That would be nice. What a good idea! I'll go get you two something to drink and we can talk about our new place."

Carol stood up and stepped closer to her husband, "You alright?"

Daryl smiled, tracing his thumb across her cheek, "Sorry about earlier, I love ya woman."

Carol smiled leaning in to kiss him, "I know, I love you too. Ok, I'll get those drinks."

May smiled smugly at her father once her mother had gone into the house. Daryl sat down next to his daughter, "We need to keep what happened out there between you and me. You know you're the same age as your sister was when we lost her, don't do that again, ya hear me?"

May nodded her head sadly, she wished more than anything she had known her sister Sophia. May leaned over putting her head on her father's shoulder, "Sorry daddy. I won't do that again."

Daryl nodded, his arm going around her shoulders, "So our own place?"

May smiled against her father's chest, "You need space, we're safe here. It makes sense. I know Uncle Merle and Aunt Beth have been talking about building their own place, why can't we?"

Daryl kissed the top of her head, "Damn little girl, you sure did get your mother's smarts."

Carol laughed from behind them handing them each a glass of ice tea, "Yes, but she got all your good looks." Daryl kissed both his girls sitting on the porch they talked for over an hour about the idea of their own little place. Daryl knew one thing, he may have been scared when Carol told him she was pregnant, but now he knew May had been the one thing that his life had been missing. Daryl Dixon had two great loves in his life, one being his woman, but the other was a little girl with sparkling blue eyes, light brown curling hair, and the ability to wrap him around her little finger. He won't have it any other way.

**Ok, hope you liked it! Ok, off to do one more one shoot! It's going to be about Sexy Underwear! Hugs, Kaye**


	20. Sexy

Chapter 19….Sexy!

**Ok, this is pure fun. I was asked to do one where Sexy Underwear is involved. So I hope this makes your day. This is right after everyone figures out that Daryl and Carol are a couple, but they haven't moved into a cell together. They are still sneaking off to be together. So here we go!**

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol felt herself floating off a cloud, she loved their little escapes. Daryl was panting heavily against her as he continued to pound into her, she felt herself clench down hard and she saw stars. Her head throwing back as she screamed in pleasure. Daryl felt her cum and he followed right after her, kissing her neck as they both came down from their high. Daryl pulled away and gave her a smug smile, "Damn woman, were you loud enough?"

Carol giggled as he licked her neck, "I didn't hear you complaining."

Daryl chuckled as he pulled away pulling up his pants, "Did think you'd be such a slut in bed."

Carol gasped, a smile threatening her face, "Well, if that's how you feel!" She started to turn and leave when he pulled her to him, her back to his front.

Daryl growled into her neck, "You know I love it when you act like that. You're my little slut."

Carol laughed as he bit down softly into her shoulder, she slapped at him playfully, "Damn I think your half animal."

Daryl chuckled, kissing her neck one more time, "Only for you woman, only for you." He slapped at her ass.

Carol searched around looking for her panties, panic taking over, "Oh God Daryl where are my panties?"

Daryl looked around, fighting a smirk, "I don't know woman, it's fine, go back commando."

Carol huffed, "You do know Glenn and Maggie use this tower too, right? Do you really want them coming across my grannie panties?"

Daryl stared at her, "What the hell are grannie panties?"

Carol huffed, "Plain, cotton panties. I know they aren't sexy, but they're all I have."

Daryl nodded, he had never thought about her panties before. Honestly he was always too damn busy tearing them off her to do give them a glance. He made a mental note on the next run to grab her some different kinds.

It had been a week since their little escape in the tower and Daryl found himself standing in the lingerie department of a woman's clothing store. He could feel his cheeks burning red; this had been a real bad fucking idea. He ran a tired hand over his face when he heard Glenn come up behind him, "Carol likes the plain cotton briefs."

Daryl scowled at the man, "I know, I know. Don't you think I know the kind of drawers my woman wears?"

Glenn chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you would. Sorry."

Daryl watched as Glenn set to picking up different lacey things and shoved them into his bag. Daryl cleared his throat, "How do you know what to get?" His voice coming out in more of a whisper than anything.

Glenn tried to not say anything that would set the rough redneck off, he gestured to the table of thongs, "Maggie wore those before the world went to hell, so she still does. I'm sure Carol wasn't allowed to wear them. You could take her a few pair she might like them. Also there are matching bras over there."

Daryl nodded, his face now bright red, he couldn't believe this he had to ask the kid for advice about underwear, he was thinking about going back to the prison and asking Merle to kick his ass.

By the time they got back to the prison Daryl kept his mouth shut and headed toward his perch, while the others unloaded their finds. Daryl made sure no one was around when he snuck into Carol's cell and laid the lacy under panties on her bed. He retreated like someone was chasing him and then headed for watch.

That night he was leaning against the railing looking out over the yard when he heard her light footsteps on the stairs. He turned around and gave her a weak smile as she handed him the plate, "Figured I'd bring you dinner."

Daryl took the plate and dug in while she leaned against the railing. They stood there in a comfortable silence as he finished up his dinner. Carol rolled her shoulder a few times. Daryl squinted at her, "What's the matter that shoulder acting up?"

Carol grinned, "Yeah I slept on it wrong last night."

Daryl set his bowl down, the whole scene reminding him of the first night they got to the prison. He started softly massaging her shoulder, as he did her shirt worked its way down her shoulder revealing a black bra strap. He smirked to himself, "Did you like them?"

Carol turned to look at him and saw where his eyes were, she blushed, "Yes, I did."

Daryl made a humming noise, his voice very quiet and child like, "Can I see them on ya?"

Carol blushed hard, but nodded her head. Daryl pulled her into the darkened guard tower, the moon their only light. Carol took a deep breath and slowly slipped the shirt over her head letting it fall to the ground, she felt silly. Ed had always told her how stupid she looked in lacey things and this bra was very sheer not leaving much to the imagination. She looked down as she pushed her pants from her body; she stepped out of her shoes and kicked the pants aside. She felt his stare as she tried to hide herself under her thin arms. Daryl made a growling sound in his throat as he walked toward her, pulling her arms down to her side. Carol let out a nervous giggle as he walked around her. When he saw her ass in the black lacy thong he wondered why the hell he hadn't gotten her them earlier. Carol jumped when she felt his hand grip onto her bare ass cheeks; his breath was hot against her neck, "Fuck." He kissed a trail up her shoulder to her neck.

When he pulled away he gave one last glance at the yard, seeing everything was still quiet out there. He set his bow down and sat in one of the chairs, he wiggled his finger at her, "Com'ere."

Carol swallowed hard at the look on his face; she came over and stood in between his legs. Daryl trailed his hands up the back of her legs, he moved her so she was straddling him in the chair. His hand ghosting over the black lace that covered her breasts, "Damn woman, you really are prefect." Before Carol could say anything he put his lips to her nipple, sucking it hard through the lace, while his other hand worked at the other breast.

Carol felt him buck up into her and she groaned, her lips finding his kissing him with everything she had. Daryl growled, moving her back to rest on his knees while he undid his pants. Carol went to move off his lap, but one of his hands snapped out and held her in place. "Don't fucking move, I'm taking ya just like this."

His erection was free from his pants, her hands went to his hard member working it up and down as he hissed, watching her in the moonlight. In one swift move he moved aside the thong and pushed up into her core. He didn't know if it was the look of the lace against her pale skin or the thought that he was fucking her with it still on, but he came harder than he ever had in his whole life.

As they were coming down they held onto each other, Carol's hand running through his hair, while his hands were running up and down her back. Carol smirked down at him, "I love these underwear."

Daryl laughed, leaning his head against her chest, "Want to fucking see you wear these more often. Might throw all the others away, so ya got no choice."

Carol smiled kissing him again, one thing was for sure it wasn't the underwear that made the woman feel sexy, it was the man that gave them to her.

**Alright! That's it for this one today. Two updates in one day! Hope you all enjoyed! I'm off to do some real work then I'll be updating Wanted! Hugs, Kaye**


	21. Oh Hell NO

Chapter 20…..Oh Hell No

**Ok, this was a request for Daryl dealing with his little girl May growing up and having boys starting to notice her. Well of course there isn't many boys around so the person that starts paying her attention is Carl who is fourteen years older than her. Enjoy the pissed off redneck goodness!**

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol leaned against the kitchen counter of their small log house, listening to her husband yell. Daryl had come in from hunting and found Carl Grimes waiting for him. Carl had been coming around a lot more lately and Carol figured she knew why, their little May had grown into a beautiful young woman and at sixteen there weren't a lot of boys her own age at their small compound deep in the hills of Georgia.

So when Carl had asked for permission to start dating May, Daryl hit the roof. Even though Daryl wasn't as young as he used to be, he still was strong and in good shape, so throwing the tall Grimes kid out the front door was no problem.

Daryl stopped his pacing and stared at his wife, "HEY! Are you listening to this shit?"

Carol sighed, "I heard you Daryl, hell I'm sure the whole damn compound heard you."

Daryl gaped at his woman, "You're what ok with this?"

Carol crossed her arms over her chest, "Am I ok with what? That our little girl has had the chance in this hellish world to grow up enough that she might be in love? Hell yes I'm glad! She's made it Daryl, she's almost grown. Hell she probably is in this world. You can't keep them apart; it will only make it worse."

Daryl stormed past his wife; he couldn't believe she was honestly siding with the big tall asshole Carl. He went into the living room and screamed up the stairs, "May Elizabeth Dixon get your ass down here."

Carol came in and sat down feeling exhausted, "Daryl don't do this."

Daryl pointed at her, "I don't even know you lady. So just shut your mouth."

Carol crossed her arms and sat back in the chair watching the scene unfold. May had came to her earlier in the day with Carl and the two had asked her permission which she had granted, she knew Daryl would be upset, but not like this. She knew how hard headed he could be and she was going to be damned if he was going to screw this up for their daughter. She deserved to be happy.

May came downstairs tears stained her cheeks, "What daddy?"

Daryl's eyes widen, "Don't you WHAT DADDY ME young lady! What the hell are you thinking? You're not old enough to be dating that boy! He's older than you! Don't you know what older boys want?"

May came down the last few steps stopping right in front of her father, she squared her shoulders, "I know what happens when people are in love. I didn't say I was in love, but I really like Carl and I want to spend time with him, without YOU!"

Daryl let out an evil laugh, "Well that's not gonna fucking happen! Over my dead body will I just offer you up to that damn Grimes kid! You're my kid and what I say goes!"

May looked over at her mother and then back to her father, "WHY? Momma is fine with this; she talked to both of us this afternoon. She told Carl she would kill him if he hurt me or pushed me. I'm not stupid I know what sex is daddy!"

Daryl took a few more steps toward his daughter, pointing in her face, "Your MOMMA doesn't say I SAY! And I say NO!"

May saw her mother get up from her chair and May for once really was afraid of her mother. Usually her mother was the quiet to her father's storm, but her father in his anger had pushed it just too far and May could tell by the look on her mother's face.

Carol couldn't believe he would say such a thing, she had lived for thirteen years with a bastard that thought his word was law and she was going to be damned if she would let him tell her what to do. She moved to stand next to her daughter, her eyes never leaving her husband's. "May why don't you run along and check on Carl. Be back by watch shift change."

Daryl opened his mouth to say something, but Carol cut him off, "DON'T! Don't say another word." She grinded out through gritted teeth. Daryl watched in disbelief as his daughter left out the front door leaving him alone with his very pissed wife.

Daryl took a few steps back away from his wife, but she followed him, her hands in tight fists at her side, her voice coming out quiet and stern, "Tell me again how what you say goes?"

Daryl shook his head, trying to think of a good comeback to save him from the ass chewing he was getting ready to receive, "Carol, you know how I get when…."

Carol's little hand snapped up, her finger pointing at him, her voice raised, "NO! You said your word was law. Now why would you say something like that?"

Daryl huffed, she had never really yelled at him before, and the rage rolling off her was making him nervous, so he tried to distract her, "HELL Carol you had them blind side me. They talked to you today, but no one fucking warned me. SO we're just giving her the red light to go fuck Carl."

Carol crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes were almost black as she narrowed them at him, "If that's what you think of me and your daughter then you need to get out!"

Daryl stared at her in disbelief, "What?"

Carol moved closer to him, "GET OUT!"

Daryl couldn't believe after everything they had been through, she was finally sick of him. He stormed to the door, ripping it open he took one look at her, "If I walk out this door I ain't coming back woman."

Carol glared at him, "Don't let the door hit you on your ass."

Daryl slammed the door when he left. Carol stood there her heart beating heavy in her chest, she couldn't let him act like that, not to May. She could handle his temper tantrums, but she wasn't going to let him take his anger out on their daughter. She felt her chest squeeze hard and she drug herself to her chair; she sat there and cried her eyes out, wondering why things had to be so damn hard.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl couldn't believe this; he was dragging his sad ass up to his brother's door because his woman had kicked him out. When he knocked Merle Jr. answered the door, "Hey Uncle Daryl."

Daryl smirked, "Hey kid your pa here?"

Merle walked up behind his oldest son, "I'm here, Merle Jr. go help your momma get the girls to bed."

Merle Jr nodded, "Yes sir."

Merle stepped out on his porch, "What's going on?"

Daryl sat down on one of the wooden rocking chairs on the front porch, "Carol kicked me out."

Merle huffed looking at his brother, "What'd ya do?"

Daryl stood up pacing back and forth, "What'd I do? What'd she do? She sided with Carl fucking Grimes! She told him he could date May! Ain't no fucking way I'm gonna let that greasy haired mother fucker anywhere near my girl."

Merle laughed, Daryl flipped him off, "Fuck you Merle! You still have ten years before you have to worry about that shit with the girls."

Merle shook his head, "That's true, but everyone can see that boy's crazy about May. I know you ain't crazy about the age difference, but who the fuck is close to either of their ages? So he's fourteen years older, he'll take care of her, protect her. Hell you supported me and Beth and there's twenty two years between us. What about you little brother, there's seven years between you and Carol. Age is just a fucking number."

Daryl buried his head in hands, growling, "I guess you're fucking right."

Merle nodded, staring into the distance where he could see the two young lovers in question walking the wall watching for walkers or other survivors. Merle looked over at his brother, "You lost your shit didn't ya?"

Daryl looked at his brother, wanting to die, "Yeah, I said some shit, that really pissed Carol off."

Merle laughed, "What'd ya say?"

Daryl sighed, "I might've said that my word was law."

Merle's laughter filled the air, "Oh boy, you really stepped in it didn't ya. You know you can't go saying shit like that to Carol. It probably reminded her of the dumbass she was married to before. You need to make this right brother."

Daryl sighed, his voice sounding like a grumbling child, "I don't know how."

Merle stood up stretching, "Well you can't stay here till I know she won't take ya back for good. I say you start with those two kids. You tell them it's alright; I bet Carol will listen to you if you say you're sorry. Now get a fucking move on."

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl made the long walk up to the wall. He sighed as he climbed the ladder, he saw Carl protectively shove his daughter behind him, Daryl grumbled to himself, "It's just me."

Carl felt his palms go sweaty, "Daryl, we were already on watch together."

Daryl walked closer to the two kids; he looked down, "Yeah that's fine."

May crossed her arms, leaning into Carl, "What do you want daddy?"

Daryl sighed; the sight of his daughter leaning into Carl made him want to throw up. Wasn't it just yesterday he was chasing her around the yard while she ran after a frog? "Listen, I ain't gonna be ok with you two….well you know….I don't think you're old enough May. But if Carl there promises to keep his hands to himself, well …I guess you two can DATE. But if I so much as think you two are screwing around I'll cut your dick off, GOT IT?"

Carl swallowed deep, "Yes sir, I promise sir. I care about May."

Daryl huffed, "Yeah you can care about her, but don't think I won't be fucking watching."

May squeezed Carl's hand, then walked over throwing her arms around her father's neck, "Thank you daddy. I won't let you down."

Daryl chuckled as he kissed his daughter's cheek, "I know you won't. Now do you think now that I've made nice with your man that you might help me get your momma to let me back into the house."

May pulled away and stared at her father's humble face, she couldn't help but giggle. He looked so child like, "Daddy what did you do?"

Daryl sighed, "Pissed her off good this time. Don't think I can go into the house without her getting out a gun."

May laughed, looking back at Carl, "I'll be right back. Just have to walk my dad home." Carl chuckled softly, which made Daryl glare at him. May laughed as she pulled her father toward the ladder.

**-Winter Heat-**

When May opened the front door she saw her mother sitting curled up in her chair, a tissue to her eyes. "Momma?"

Carol wiped her face quickly, forcing a smile, "What's wrong sweetie? Everything ok on watch?"

May nodded quickly, "Yes, everything is fine." May sat down on the small handcrafted coffee table in front of her mother, "I need you to do something for me momma."

Carol smiled at her daughter taking her hands into her own, "Anything sweetie."

May looked back at the door, "Well daddy is outside he wants to talk to you."

Carol huffed pulling her hands away from her daughter's, standing up she walked toward the kitchen, but May jumped up blocking her way. She smiled at her mother, "He is real sorry momma. He even told me and Carl we could see each other. Come on he was wrong, he just wants to say he's sorry."

Carol sighed, "Damn it, alright, you go on and head to the wall with Carl. Just remember to keep your eyes on watch not on Carl's mouth."

May blushed, "Momma!" They both giggled, Carol hugged her daughter. May pulled away and looked at her mom, "Just be easy on him, he's having to deal with his little girl growing up. He needs you."

May darted out onto the porch kissing her dad, "Good luck." Daryl watched his daughter sprint across the yard, as she climbed the ladder leading to the wall, he saw Carl help her up. He heard the screen door slam behind him and he turned seeing his wife glaring at him.

Daryl swallowed hard, walking up the stairs, "Hi."

Carol sighed, looking at the ground, "Hi."

Daryl pulled the Cherokee rose he had picked on his way back to the house from his jacket. He held it out to her his hands shaking, even after all these years the woman still made him nervous, "I'm sorry woman."

Carol glanced at the flower in his hand and sighed as tears welled up in his eyes, "Oh Daryl."

Daryl smirked at her as she looked at him; he slowly took the flower and pushed it behind her ear, "You're still so damn beautiful."

Carol giggled, "And you can still be an asshole sometimes."

Daryl moved a few steps closer, his hand going to her cheek, she turned into the touch, "Yeah, but ya love me."

Carol looked up at him, "Yeah, I love ya. Want to come in?"

Daryl nodded, his hand ghosting down her arm, he smirked wickedly at her, "Are your parents home?"

Carol stared at him in shock, her smile spreading, "No, they're not. Want to come in remind me why I put up with you?"

Daryl leaned in kissing her hard, he smiled against her lips, "Hell yeah." Carol let him lead her up to their bedroom. As Daryl got her out of her clothes and he stared down at the woman he loved more than his own life, he thought having May busy with Carl might let them have more alone time and that wasn't a bad thing at all. No not at all.

**Ok, hope you enjoyed this one! It was really fun to write! Hit me up with more requests! Hugs, Kaye**


	22. Rings

Chapter 21….Rings

**As always I'm blown away by your reviews! Thank you so much for reading this drabble series! Now I got this request from Lisa, she wants one centering around rings. So we go back to the prison for this one. This is set right after Tyrese's group has appeared. Daryl is still sleeping alone every night on the perch, though he and Carol are sneaking away every chance they get and everyone in the main group knows they are together. But when Daryl sees Tyrese starting to sniff around Carol well all bets are off. So here we go! Hope you enjoy**

**-Winter heat-**

Daryl watched as Tyrese leaned against the makeshift kitchen counter smiling at Carol. Daryl had been out all morning hunting and when he got back the first thing he saw was that big mother fucker making eyes at his woman. Daryl bit down the growl he felt building up in his throat, he walked over and slammed his string of squirrels down on the counter right next to Carol making her jump.

Carol didn't know why Tyrese was spending so much time with her, she had told him several times she wasn't interested, but the man just kept coming at her. She didn't know exactly what her and Daryl were so she didn't feel alright telling Tyrese that Daryl was her….well what the hell was he? Her boyfriend? They were too old for the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing. Was he her man? He always called her his woman. She really hated this. Silently she hoped that Daryl would notice all the attention that Tyrese was giving her and step in setting the record straight.

So that afternoon she was finishing up lunch when Tyrese came in and leaned against the counter, talking to her about everything and anything. She could feel her own irritation starting to rise, but she kept her face calm, hoping that Daryl would show up and rescue her. So when the sound of his game hitting the table hard made her jump, she hoped that he had finally come to set the record straight.

Carol looked up at him, her hand going to her chest, "Daryl, how was your hunt?"

Daryl's eyes were fixed on Tyrese as he answered her, "Fine. What the hell is going on here?"

Carol sighed, hugging herself, "Tyrese was just asking if I wanted to go for a walk this afternoon."

Daryl huffed, his eyes narrowing, "She ain't got time for shit like that. Come on Carol." As Daryl started dragging her across the mess hall Tyrese's voice had him stopping to grit his teeth.

Tyrese watched the redneck make off with Carol and he couldn't help himself, "She ain't got a ring on that hand Dixon."

Carol turned to him a look of pure fear on her face. Daryl turned pushing Carol gently behind him, his fists clenched at his sides, "What did you say to me asshole?"

Merle had been watching the scene with quiet interest, he knew there was something going on with his brother and the little mouse of a woman, but he had no idea until that moment how deeply his brother cared for her. He knew that look on Daryl's face, that stupid mother fucker was getting ready to kill that big bastard.

Merle stood up getting in between the two men who were now breathing heavy inches from each other, "Little brother, I think Rick wanted to see you for a run. Better go find him. I'll keep an eye on Carol. Carol can you help me with my laundry?"

Carol gently gripped Daryl's arm slipping her hand down to his fist. He slowly loosened his fist taking her hand into his. Tyrese just huffed and stormed out of the prison.

Carol sighed, leaning against Daryl's back, "I'll be fine, you go on and head out with Rick. I'll stay close to Merle."

Daryl was afraid to say anything he simply nodded, heading off to find Rick.

The drive into town was a quiet one, Daryl was wrapped up in his own head thinking about what Tyrese had said about there not being a 'ring' on her hand. He sighed loudly, which caused Rick to look over at him.

Rick had been sensing the tension between Tyrese and Daryl growing over the few short weeks the other group had joined them. "What's going on Daryl? Anything I can help with?"

Daryl huffed, "Everything just peachy." Daryl bit back at him, his words dripping with sarcasm.

Rick tried to hide his smirk, "This about Tyrese pushing up on Carol?"

Daryl slammed his fist into the dashboard, "The mother fucker made the comment that Carol ain't got no ring on her finger. I mean what the fuck is that? Everybody knows about me and her, ain't got to make it more plain then that."

Rick felt for the man after all the shit that Shane and Lori had put him through; he glanced over at the rough redneck who was breathing hard, "What are you and Carol? I mean have you even talked about it." Daryl growled at him and Rick held up his hand in defeat, "Hey I'm just asking. Carol's a great woman and we've been coming across more and more survivors. That means more and more men that are going to see Carol sleeping alone and see you hovering in the shadows, but not knowing if she is taken or not."

Daryl sunk into his seat, tugging at his hair, his voice was low, "So what the fuck do I do?"

Rick looked back at the road, not sure if he was going to get a fist in the face for what he was going to say, "I think you and Carol have been whatever you are long enough that you need to make some kind of commitment. Move into her cell or move her to your perch, make it clear. Hell, if I was you I'd find her a fucking ring and slip it on her finger. It ain't like it was before; you don't need a dress and a wedding. You just need to tell her you want her to be yours forever. That's enough nowadays."

Daryl sat in silence for awhile thinking about what Rick said. He stared out the window, "Will ya help me find her a ring?"

Rick glanced over at him smiling, "Sure."

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol was exhausted by the time she got to her cell. She knew she should wait up for Daryl, but she was bone tired. Merle had kept her busy all day; the man was unrelenting, never shutting up. Carol couldn't believe that he was really Daryl's brother, the two were so different. By the time she finished up the dinner dishes and had set out Daryl and Rick's plates she headed to bed.

Carol snapped awake when she heard movement in her cell, she grabbed the knife under her pillow and set up ready to kill whoever it was. Daryl chuckled when he saw her, putting up his hands, "Whoa, easy killer, it's just me."

Carol sighed, easing the knife back down under her pillow, "Jesus you scared the hell out of me."

Daryl dropped his bags in the corner of the cell next to hers, "Sorry, I tried to be quiet."

Carol raised an eyebrow, "What's going on?"

Carol watched as Daryl steeled his shoulders, he turned around slow, "Sick of being so far away from ya. Wanted to sleep in here with you unless you don't want me around."

Carol sat up on the edge of the bed, her heart beating hard in her chest, "No, I want you to sleep in here." Her voice trailing softer, "I miss you at night."

Daryl looked up from the floor and grinned at her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the simple gold band throwing it to her. Carol caught the ring and stared at it in the dim moonlight, she looked up at Daryl, her eyes tearing up, "What is this?"

Daryl moved closer, his voice cracking, "I ain't ever gonna be the best man for ya. But I'm too damn selfish to let ya go. If ya put on that ring it tells you and everyone else that we're together in this for as long as we draw breath." Daryl knelt down in front of her his voice getting soft, like it often did when they were alone, he swallowed hard, "Hell even in death I'd follow ya woman. So what do you say are ya gonna put that damn ring on or not."

Carol felt tears slip down her face, shaking she put her hand on his cheek, "Oh Daryl. This is the sweetest thing….but I want you to put it on."

Daryl nodded; with a shaking hand he put the ring on her finger. As he did Carol saw the identical ring on his hand, she gasped touching his ringer, "Oh Daryl!"

He smirked at up at her, "What?"

She threw her arms around him, knocking them both to the floor. Carol was on him, kissing him hard, her hands grabbing for his belt, when she couldn't get it one handed she straddled him pulling back from the kiss to get his pants off. Daryl chuckled, at the determination on her face, his hands going to her thighs, "Damn woman if I knew you'd be like this I would've made ya my damn wife way before this."

Carol groaned standing up long enough to ditch her own pants. She sunk down onto his hard shaft with a wicked smile, she leaned down kissing him deeply, when she broke the kiss he thought he would explode right then. She smiled at him their faces inches away from each other, "Shut up husband and fuck your wife."

Daryl smirked, "Yes ma'am." He gripped her bare thighs and bucked up into her, making her moan out in pleasure. He increased his pace and finally flipped them so he was on top of her. When they finally came together, he collapsed on top of her, kissing her lightly, "I love ya woman."

Carol smiled, "I love you…" Before she could say anything else a voice broke through the silent cell block.

Merle was just coming to check on Carol, he didn't know if Daryl had made it back yet, but he was taking his babysitting of Carol seriously. He was rounding the cell door, "Hey Carol, have you seen….oh I guess you have seen Daryl. Baby Brother."

Daryl looked up to see his brother grinning wider than the Cheshire cat, "Merle, good night Merle."

Merle chuckled, backing out of the cell, "Thought I told you taking a woman on the floor was an insult to the woman."

Before Daryl could answer him, Carol spoke up from underneath him, "Not if it's the woman's idea." Daryl quirked an eyebrow looking down at his woman, his wife, she was fucking perfect.

Merle busted out in loud laughter as he walked away toward his cell, "That one might be a keeper brother, that one's a keeper."

**There you go! That's marriage end of the world style! LOL…hope you enjoyed**** Have a great Sunday, tonight is the night. I know what's going to happen and I'm still not ready….sob! Let's hope we get a little bit of CARYL tonight…a kiss would fill my heart with happiness! Here's hoping! **


	23. Rick

Chapter 22….Rick

**Ok, well I had SEVEARL requests for a moment between Rick and Carol, where she comforts him and Daryl takes it the wrong way. I thought it was really, really funny that so many of you asked at the same time…LOL….So your wish is my command. Hope you enjoy.**

**-Winter Heat-**

Rick paced back and forth hugging the screaming baby against his chest. Judith had a cold and it wasn't getting better. Beth and Carol had worked themselves to exhaustion trying to keep the little one happy and quiet the last few days. When Rick came in from watch before dinner and saw the dark circles under both women's eyes he couldn't stand himself. This was his child and he needed to step up. Carol had taken the girl the last two nights and he knew damn well the woman needed sleep. So he insisted he take Judith for the night and for her to go to bed.

Now as he held his crying baby he regretted his choice. Rick sat down staring at his daughter, he sighed, "What am I going to do with you little pumpkin? I need you to stop all this noise."

Carol had heard the little one screaming and she couldn't help herself, she had to check on her and Rick. Daryl had night watch the last three nights so she wasn't sleeping well anyway. Carol smiled at them, "Well what's all the fussing about in here?"

Rick looked relieved when he saw her, "Oh Carol thank God. She won't stop."

Carol nodded, "Give her to me." Rick handed the baby over and Carol sat her down on the table and looked over her hands and feet. When she saw the hair wound around one of her little fingers Carol smiled at him, "She has a hair wound around her finger. See you just have to get it off, they can't tell you they hurt, so they cry. Why don't you warm her a bottle and I'll help you get her down."

Rick nodded, putting a hand on Carol's back, "I don't know what we'd do without you."

Carol laughed, "Go hungry."

Rick warmed the bottle and came back over to them. Carol handed him the baby and sat with them as Judith drank down her bottle. Carol walked back to their cell and waited as Rick set Judith in her little makeshift crib. Carol smiled at him, "See that wasn't so hard."

Rick shook his head, "It was, but I'm just so glad you're here. I would never had thought that a hair would make her that miserable."

Carol shrugged hugging herself, "Happened to me once when Sophia was little. My hair was long then. I ended up taking her to my parent's house in the middle of the night and my mother showed me, my hair was making her little finger almost purple. I felt so bad, the next day I cut my hair and kept it short. In the end it helped, it was one last thing Ed could grab onto."

Rick put a hand on her shoulder, "How do you do that?"

Carol looked at him puzzled, "Do what?"

Rick sighed looking down at the sleeping baby, "Talk about Sophia without wanting to tear your hair out."

Carol smirked, "Well it's hard and it still hurts, but it gets easier. I believe that she is in a better place; she's just waiting for me once my journey is over. I'm still needed here."

Rick gave her a sad smile, "Daryl?"

Carol smiled, "Yeah, I like to think that Sophia is waiting on the two of us. I know Lori is up there watching out for her now and that helps."

Rick nodded, tears welling up in his eyes, he hung his head, "It's so hard."

Carol moved forward pulling him into a hug. His tears making her shoulder damp as he shuddered against her. Carol rubbed his back as he let it all out. His words muttered against her skin, "I'm so lonely. I've been so lonely for so long Carol." Before Carol knew what happened he kissed her, she struggled against him and then she felt rough hands pulling her away from Rick and she fell hard on the ground.

When she looked up Daryl had his crossbow trained on Rick. Rick had his hands up, "Daryl, I don't know…I'm sorry. Carol I don't know what's wrong with me."

Daryl huffed, "Give me a fucking reason RICK!"

Carol pulled herself off the floor going toward Daryl she put her hand on his back, "Daryl…"

He turned and looked at her, his face full of rage, "GET YOUR ASS TO OUR CELL!"

Carol nodded hurrying up the stairs, not looking back. She could hear them yelling at each other. Rick telling Daryl that he wasn't thinking and Daryl threatening to kill him if he ever touched Carol again. She also heard Glenn and Hershel, woken up by the screaming. Finally she heard Hershel's soft voice of reason telling the two men to go to bed and figure this all out in morning. Carol felt her chest tighten when she heard her husband's footsteps on the stairs. She wasn't afraid of Daryl, but she knew he was pissed.

Daryl entered the cell and didn't look at her, he went and sat his crossbow down on the little table in their room and squared his shoulders, "You want to be with Rick or something?"

Carol stood up throwing her arms around his waist, "No, no I don't know what the hell happened. I heard Judith screaming so I went down to help him get her to sleep. When he went to lay her down he started talking about Lori and he started crying then before I knew what was going on he kissed me. I didn't kiss him back, and there was no tongue."

Daryl let out a deep sigh and turned around looking at her, he motioned to her clothes, "Why are you running around like that?"

Carol looked down at her battered tee shirt and a pair of Daryl's sweats, "It's just my night clothes."

Daryl bit the inside of his cheeks, "I know. You can't go walking around like that! Damn it Carol you don't even have a fucking bra on! I'll guess there aren't anything under those sweats either. Where the hell is your sweater?"

Carol felt the tears welling up in her eyes, "I wanted to help, I wasn't thinking I'm so sorry."

She was sobbing hard now and Daryl hated to see her like that. He sighed, pulling her into his chest, lightly kissing the top of her head, "I ain't the only man in the world that thinks you're beautiful. So just promise me if you leave this fucking cell you'll have your pants on and at least that fucking sweater."

Carol nodded, looking up at him with tears in her eyes, "I love you. I'll stay away from Rick and Judith if you want me too."

Daryl sighed, "Nah, I'll talk with Rick in the morning. Judith and Rick need ya, but just remember who your ass belongs too."

Before she knew what was happening Daryl pinned her against the wall pulling at her sweats, his lips biting a trail down her neck. She helped him get the sweats off as she felt him sucking hard on her neck. Daryl had always been careful to not leave marks where the others could see it, but she knew he was marking her for everyone to see.

Daryl pushed up her shirt kneading hard at her breasts. Carol unzipped his pants freeing his hard on; he pushed into her quickly, grunting as he worked her body into a pleasure coma. When they came together they were both sweating. Daryl mumbled as he kissed the large purple hickey on her neck, "You're MINE."

Carol nodded, "Yes, only yours."

**-Winter Heat-**

The next morning Carol pulled herself from bed. Daryl had been rough with her the night before but she couldn't help but smile, she loved him when he turned almost animal like with her. When she got to the mess hall she saw Beth sitting with Judith but everyone else was gone. Carol raised an eyebrow, "Where is everyone?"

Beth frowned, "Well Maggie and Merle are on watch, while the rest of them are acting like apes."

Carol sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "What is going on?"

Beth sighed, "Daryl and Rick are beating the shit out of each other in the yard."

Carol was in shock, "What?"

Beth shook her head, "I know, it's stupid. But they thought it was the best way to settle things."

Carol sat down at the table resting her head in her hands, "This is nuts." Before Beth could say anything, Daryl and the others came pouring back into the mess hall. Rick and Daryl were bloody, but smiling at each other.

Rick came over and stopped in front of her, his nose was broken and bleeding, his knuckles were covered in blood, and there was a gash across his eyebrow, but the man looked happy, "Carol I just wanted to tell you how sorry I was for last night. I wasn't thinking and it won't EVER happen again."

Carol nodded, as Daryl sat down next to her, his arm draped around her, he kissed her shoulder. When she looked at him he smirked at her. His lip was busted and one of his knuckles was busted open, but he looked happy. "Mornin' woman."

Carol shook her head getting up from the table, "Jesus Christ you two. MEN!" Carol left the mess hall shaking her head, but Daryl and Rick just laughed slapping each other on the back. Sometimes, boys just have to have it out to get things straight.

**Ok, hope you enjoyed that! Keep the requests coming!**


	24. Wishful Forgetting

Chapter 23…..Wishful Forgetting

**This was a request for littleshell and it was too darn good to not do. I hope you all enjoy this one! Here we go! It really doesn't fit in with any of the other drabbles so enjoy this as a standalone.**

**-Winter Heat-**

When TDog and Daryl got back from their first run at the prison, no one could believe the men had found a case of bourbon. After dinner Hershel and Lori volunteered to take watch so that the others could enjoy a little of the spirits the two men had found. Daryl sat on the stairs with a bottle tucked under his arm, his elbow resting behind him, as he watched the others laugh and fill up the metal tin cups they had found. Maybe it was the sweet amber liquor burning through his veins, a little liquid courage is what Merle called it, but he couldn't help watching Carol as she laughed with Glenn and Maggie. It reminded him of a night long ago that he would never forget and that he was glad she didn't remember.

-Flashback-

_The CDC had been a God send. Doctor Jenner sure as hell knew how to throw a party and Daryl couldn't help loving the feeling of Southern Comfort running through his blood. He hummed a little to himself as he made his way back down to the kitchen. He was feeling a little hungry and he was hoping to find another bottle of bourbon to tuck away for a rainy day. When he entered the kitchen he was surprised to see Carol standing there she was leaning against the counter with a glass of wine tipped to her lips. She looked up and smiled at him, "You're up late."_

_Daryl laughed a little taking a large pull from his bottle, "Y-u-p. Where's your girl?"_

_Carol's cheeks turned bright red, "She's sleeping, poor little thing was out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow."_

_Daryl wasn't sure what it was about the pretty widow, but he really liked the look of wine in her cheeks and the sheer cotton tank top she was wearing left little to the imagination, shit has she also had that great of tits? His drunken mind was running away with him as he took her in. He took another pull from his bottle, "Why ain't ya sleepin' with her?"_

_Carol chuckled pulling herself up to sit down on the counter, "I couldn't sleep and honestly I thought I'd sneak down here and grab another glass of wine."_

_Daryl set his bottle down on the counter behind him and walked toward her, smirking, "Never drank wine before, you mind?"_

_Carol watched as he slid in front of her almost touching her bare knees, why the hell did she wear these stupid sleep shorts? Her body felt like it was on fire watching him as he took her glass and swallowed down some of her wine. He winced, "Oh woman, that ain't nothing. You need to try some of mine."_

_Daryl set her glass down and walked over to his bottle, picking it up he returned to her, now parting her legs a little and standing between her legs. He smiled at her as she took the bottle and sipped; she started coughing as the liquid burnt all the way down. Daryl laughed taking the bottle from her and taking a large gulp, his hand going to her knee, "That's alright, ain't for everybody."_

_His hand on her knee, was tracing a light pattern that was making Carol break out into goose bumps. She had never seen Daryl like this, but she couldn't help the way her body was reacting to him. Daryl set the bottle down placing his hands on either side of her legs making them almost eye level. He gave her a cocky half smile, "We best get you off to bed young lady."_

_Before Carol could stop herself, she giggled, "You want to tuck me in?"_

_Daryl leaned in closer his lips almost brushing hers, his breath smelled sweet like the liquor, but his eyes were hungry, "Abs-o-fucking-lutley." He crushed his mouth to hers, grabbing the back of her head to control the kiss. _

_Carol thought she must be dreaming, because she had never had a man kiss her like Daryl Dixon was. She put her hands on his hard chest as his tongue darted into her mouth, she moaned at the contact. Daryl let out a soft growl as one of his hands snaked up her shirt kneading the soft flesh of her breast. He pulled away and she figured he would storm off, yell at her, but instead he grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. His face lit up at the sight of her full round breasts, he lowered his head taking one of her hardened nipples into his mouth, his tongue flicking out at the peak. When he wrapped his lips around the peak and began sucking, Carol twisted her hands into his hair. Daryl gave her other breast the same attention and then returned to her lips. Carol pushed herself closer to the edge of the counter so that her wet throbbing core was pressing into him._

_Daryl felt her buck into his hard cock and felt like he might cum right there, he groaned pulling at her shorts. Carol lifted her hips to help him, her shorts going the way of her shirt. Daryl ran a hand down her now naked body, his voice was soft and full of awe, "You're so beautiful."_

_Before Carol could say anything, his zipper was down and his hard throbbing member was free. He gently moved her to the edge of the counter; he kissed her again as he thrust into her core. Carol moaned as their bodies slapped together, both of them lost in lust and liquor as they worked toward their peak. When they both came they held onto each other both panting._

_Before either of them could say anything, they heard Rick and Jenner heading toward the kitchen. Daryl helped her off the counter and threw her, her clothes. Carol ducked down behind an island, Daryl stood beside her leaning there his bottle back in his hand._

_Rick opened the door staggering a little, the man smiled at Daryl, "Hey Daryl."_

_Daryl nodded at him and the doctor. Rick stood up against the counter where Daryl had just taken Carol, "Hey what're you doin' up?"_

_Daryl smirked; the good sheriff was two ways to shit faced, "I was hungry."_

_Rick nodded, "Did you get some?"_

_Daryl chuckled, "Oh I got some." Carol had been pulling on her clothes out of sight and she slapped his leg, making him jump a little, but it sent him into a fit of giggles._

_Rick nodded, "Have a few drinks with me? Jenner here is going to bed, he's a party pooper."_

_Daryl glanced down at Carol who was still hiding out of sight, "Yeah sounds good."_

_Carol hid listening to the two men as they drank a for at least another hour. Finally Daryl got Rick to head to bed, Daryl honestly couldn't remember the last time he was this drunk. He halfway staggered over to Carol's hiding place, "You can come out now."_

_Carol stood up and laughed at the sight before her, Daryl was half laying on the counter, his eyes half open, "You're drunk."_

_Daryl laughed, pointing at her, "And you're a MILF."_

_Carol chuckled; putting his arm around her shoulder she helped him to bed. _

-end flashback-

They never spoke of their night at the CDC again. Daryl half figured it was because she had been too drunk to remember, but he hadn't forgotten. He found himself thinking of it often over the winter as they lay close together under the stars.

He looked up to see her staring right back at him. She gave him a half smile; she stood and walked toward him. The others all talking around them, not paying attention. She took the bottle from his hands and took a large sip, she choked a little and he laughed. " I remember the last time you tried that."

Carol gave him sly look, scanning the room she leaned down close to him setting the bottle down their hands brushed. She looked him straight in the eye, "I remember you enjoy doing more than cooking in the kitchen. You decide you want to give that another try, well you know where my cell is." With a small smile, she turned and walked toward the cell block.

Daryl took a few more pulls from his bottle and set it down. If Carol wanted a repeat performance he was more than happy to make the woman happy. He was just glad this time, neither one of them were drunk.

**Ok, hope you enjoyed, keep the requests coming! Hugs, Kaye**


	25. First Times and Tattoos

Chapter 24…first times and Tattoos

**So this little thing came from a request from zombieslayer5 and Lisab876. Zombie requested a one shoot where Daryl is really, truly a virgin. Lisa asked for one centering around a tattoo. So I got to thinking it would be fun to use both at the same time. This one is TOTAL SMUT, this is a stand alone, that can't be connecting to the others. I hope this warms up all our cold days. Enjoy!**

**-Winter Heat-**

Her lips moved against his like the ripples of a pond, soft and soothing. He wasn't quite sure how he got himself into this position, where he was pushed up against her panting and pulling at her clothes. He thought it might've started when she asked him to screw around on top of that damn bus their first night at the prison. Then there were the heated looks she would give him when she found him sweating outside in the Georgia Sun. Something about HER looking at him like that drove him nuts.

So earlier in the day when she and Maggie had divided the clothes from the last run, he couldn't help but grow hard at the sight of her. She had walked out into the mess hall in a pair of low rider faded jeans and a red top that showed off more of her chest than he had ever seen. Carol looked nervous until Rick had turned around and grinned at her, "Carol, you look….well…."

Lori laughed hugging her friend, "What I think my husband is trying, NOT to say is you look HOT!"

Carol blushed, looking down at the ground, "Thank you guys, Maggie made me wear this."

Maggie giggled, "You got a body Carol, damn tired of seeing you hide it. Am I right Daryl?"

Daryl blushed bright red, why the hell were they all looking at him. He adjusted the strap of his crossbow, trying to look pissed, "Carol, we need to head to the clinic. You fucking coming or not?"

Carol nodded, trying not to show her disappointment in him not commenting on her outfit. She grabbed her rifle and followed Daryl through the prison to the clinic. When they got there she made fast work of taking anything of use and putting it into the bag she had brought with her. She walked into the small clinic closet and saw a large first aid kit; she wanted to squeal with happiness. She got up on her tippy toes to try to grab it; Daryl looked in and saw her struggling. He came up behind her grabbing the first aid kit and handing it to her. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, "Thank you."

Daryl couldn't breathe, his hands went to her hips, and without thinking he pressed her hard against him. Before Carol could say anything his lips crushed against hers, he had kissed a few women in his day, but he could never quite close the deal. He was always so afraid of what the woman would say about the scars that riddled his body. But when he kissed Carol everything seemed to calm inside him, the world was right in that moment. He felt Carol turning in his arms, her hands going to his hair as she kissed him back with everything she had. She moaned into his mouth, taking his hand she trailed it up so it cupped her breast. Daryl felt like he would cum when he felt the soft mound of flesh under his hand. He fumbled moving his hands up under her shirt, Carol helped him by pulling the shirt over her head, revealing a simple black bra. Daryl pulled away to stare at her, "Damn." Was all he could groan as they collided again, their mouths hungry for each other. Daryl broke apart long enough to pull the door of the closet close and take off his crossbow.

He shouldered off his vest and returned to her, his hands ghosting over her soft flesh. He felt Carol pull at his zipper, but he stopped her. He wasn't ready for that yet. He pulled at her jeans helping her kick them off. As he ran his down her stomach to her thigh his breath caught. There almost on her inner thigh was a tattoo, a purple heart with a green arrow through it. His hand ghosted over the tattoo, he heard Carol sigh and he looked at her, she looked nervous, "I got it when I was seventeen, it's silly."

Daryl shook his head, "What does it mean to ya?"

Carol smirked down at him, her face blushing as she folded her arms over her chest, she was afraid to tell him what it meant. She sighed, "I always liked Robin Hood. I thought the man that finally stole my heart would be a man that could handle a bow and arrow."

Daryl felt the air leave his lungs, his hand still lingering on the tattoo. Maybe this perfect woman had always been made to be his. He stood up his hand going to the back of her neck, he kissed her hard. He felt her pulling down her panties, once they were gone, he unzipped his pants. Carol snaked her hand into them pulling his hard shaft from its prison. He was painfully hard and he wasn't sure how long he would last. Just her hand on him had him dripping. Carol arched her back as he slid inside her, all his nerves disappeared and all that was left was her. The tightness was unbearable as he moved faster and faster inside her. Carol mewled and clawed at his back, he was almost out of control and before he could stop himself he came fast and hard.

He leaned down against her shoulder, ashamed that he had lasted about two minutes. He pulled away from her rage filling him, "We need to get back."

Carol reached for him, but he pulled away. Carol almost sobbed, "Daryl what did I do?"

Daryl couldn't look at her, "Ain't you. It's fucking me. Never been with a woman and I know that wasn't good for ya. I guess I know I need to stay the fuck away from ya. You're too good for me Carol. Get dressed."

Carol stood there dumbfounded as he left the closet; she put her clothes on slowly savoring the smell of him on her skin. She had hoped for this moment for so long and it didn't last as long as she would've liked, but he had potential. DAMN did he have potential; she just had to get him to see that. She was so close when he came. She sighed pushing open the closet door she saw he had left her. She sighed grabbing her rifle and her bag making her way back to the others.

As Carol walked she fought with herself, what if he was just being nice? What if this wasn't really what he wanted? What if he was disgusted by her? Ed had always told her what a shitty lay she was, so maybe he was just trying to be nice. Hell a man like Daryl Dixon must've been with hundreds of women. She was so last in her own thoughts she didn't see the large group of walkers making their way toward her. One grabbed her, sending her backward into something hard, then she saw a familiar hand snake out in front of her with a knife that was buried into the skull of the dead thing. Carol regained her senses and the two of them quickly took out the small group of walkers. Daryl took one look at her when all the walkers had fallen, grabbed her hand and pushed her into a small supply closet.

Carol almost squealed as her back hit a shelf, she looked at Daryl, "What are you doing?"

Daryl growled at her, "What were you thinking? I came back and you were fucking gone!"

Carol felt tears in her eyes, "I thought you left! What was I suppose to do? Or think for that matter! Jesus Daryl, you can't just ….make love to me and then walk out. I thought you were a better man than that." Carol looked at the ground, as her tears fell slowly down her face.

Daryl sighed; he had fucked this up in so many ways. He moved closer to her reaching out he wiped her tears away, his voice was low, "I don't know how to do this."

Carol looked up at him and smiled, her hand going to his cheek, "We have all the time in the world to get it right."

Daryl chuckled, pulling her toward him, his hardened shaft digging into her stomach, "Sounds like a plan."

This time he took her slow, letting her guide him. When she took his hand and showed him where to rub her clit, he was in awe of her face as it twisted in pleasure. He added a finger, slipping it into her core and when she came he was smiling. He made her do that, he brought her to that level of pleasure. When he entered her, he never took his eyes off the small goddess like woman, that had opened not only her heart but her body to him. One thing was for sure, Daryl Dixon had found his home in Carol, his woman.

**Alright! Let me know! Keep the requests coming!**


	26. Two Kills for Love

Chapter 25….Two Kills for Love

**So, last night was shall I say AWESOME! I just love our little couple. I know we only got a small hand holding, but they were in the middle of a battle. Did anyone else notice that after Woodbury took off and Rick's group came out Carol had been with Daryl in the fighting? WELL I DID! Then the holding of hands, hey it wasn't much but a true SHIPPER can hope!**

**Ok, here's a little something fun I thought up. This one has May in it. Hope you enjoy!**

**-Winter Heat-**

May smiled as Carl kissed a soft trail down her neck. They had been sneaking away to the old hayloft in the barn on the compound for over a month. The barn was the one place neither one of her parents went. Carl had told her it had to do with her sister Sophia, but even he won't really tell her why. So they had been going there the last month. At first it was just kissing, somewhere no one would see them and tell her father. But then it moved onto more things and now that they had finally made love she wondered why she was so afraid in the first place. She ran her fingers through Carl's hair and pulled him up to kiss him. They both froze when they heard voices approaching the barn and then they heard the door.

Both of them started pulling on their clothes praying it wasn't either of their parents. Michonne, Carl's step mom was stealthy and had caught them on a few occasions, so they dressed and hid in the hay bales. What May saw and heard broke her heart for her mother.

Carol hadn't said much to Daryl about the Martinez, he had come in with a group of people over the winter. Rick and Daryl had thought long and hard about letting the man into their group, so they gave him a chance, but Carol had secretly wished they hadn't. Martinez had been nice at first talking to her whenever he saw her, then he took to showing up when he knew Daryl wasn't around. After what happened to Tryese when he pushed up on Carol too hard. Now Carol was starting to get scared, she had told Martinez more than once that nothing could come between the two of them; she told him she loved Daryl. Martinez had snorted saying that the redneck couldn't live forever.

So he had followed her as she was making her rounds of the vegetable garden. When she saw him coming, she tried to duck in the barn hoping he would just keep walking. But no such luck, he had her cornered.

Martinez leaned against the old barn wall, smirking down at Carol, Carol had her arms crossed over her chest, "What do you want Hector?"

Martinez ran a finger down her cheek, and Carol pushed him away, "I told you NOT to touch ME!"

Martinez growled slamming her against the wall, kissing her hard. Carol bit at his lips, Martinez screamed pulling back he back handed her, "You stupid bitch! You want it rough! That's what you're gonna get!"

May didn't have time to react; Carl was already up his gun trained on the man, "I THINK YOU BETTER GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!"  
Martinez turned around glaring at Carl, "You aren't man enough!"

Carl cocked the gun, "May go down and check on your mom, then go get your dad. NOW!"

May nodded hurrying down the ladder, she scooped up her mother and the two glanced back at Carl. Carol stopped, "Carl, come with us."

Carl shook his head, "No, you two go. NOW!"

They made it halfway across the garden when the sight of a familiar crossbow sent May running toward her father. "DADDY!"

Daryl looked up, he and Merle had just came back from a hunt and had dropped the meat off to Maggie and Michonne who were working in the group kitchen. Daryl looked at May and then his eyes fell to his wife who had slowed her walk, fearing what would happen. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR MOMMA?"

May took a deep breath, "You have to hurry! Martinez attacked her; Carl has him cornered in the barn."

Daryl and Merle started running toward the barn, Daryl didn't even give Carol a second glance, he just yelled over his shoulder, "MAY, take care of your momma don't leave the house."

May hugged her mother helping her to the house. Carol was crying, "He can't go down that road again. I barely pulled him back last time. You can't let him do this. He'll stop for you May."

May stared at her mother confused, but rubbed her back trying to calm her. One thing was for sure Martinez won't be bothering her mother again.

When Daryl and Merle got to the barn, Daryl felt a sense of pride watching Carl. The boy had shot Martinez in the shoulder, tying him up and gagging him. Carl nodded to Daryl, "Thought you'd want him alive. If May and I weren't here, he would've raped her. He said as much. I couldn't let that happen to Carol again, not after Tyrese."

Daryl saw red; he walked over to Martinez and dug his finger into the gun shoot wound, "You thought you'd lay hands on my old lady? You thought you'd get away with this? Well you dumb mother fucker you're gonna learn what it means to touch what belongs to me!"

Daryl took his time he worked on Martinez for over an hour, slicing into him slowly; finally when Merle couldn't take it anymore he made him end him. Carl put his hand on Daryl's shoulder, "Merle and I will throw him over the wall. You better go check on May and Carol." Daryl nodded. As he headed back to the house, he thought about that day when he came into the prison and found Tyrese ripping at Carol's clothes. The man never raped her, but that's what Carol told the others, because when Daryl saw him doing that to her, he went into a blind rage and killed the man. Hell he had almost killed Carol, it was the only time he ever hit her. He had been in such rage, he couldn't think straight, she tried to get him to stop and when she had touched his shoulder he spun hitting her. He had worked the last sixteen years trying to make up for that hit, doing everything he could to protect her, and he would be damned if he would lose her now. That's why he made May take her to the house, to keep her safe from him. The thought of another man's hands on her made him want to get sick, but he knew his Carol, and she did nothing to warrant Martinez's attention. Men were just drawn to her; she was still soft in many ways, something that many of the women in this new world lacked.

As he pushed open the front door May stood up from her spot on the stairs, "Is everything alright daddy?"

Daryl looked down at the blood on his hands, "Yeah, it's taken care of. Where's your momma?"

May looked up the stairs, "I cleaned her up and put her to bed. Is Carl alright?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, he is. He'll be here as soon as he and Uncle Merle finish getting rid of him."

May sighed, "She's been crying for a long time. She wanted me to stop you, said something about not being able to pull you back this time. Daddy is everything alright?"

Daryl nodded moving past his daughter on the stairs, "Yeah, peaches, why don't you start some dinner for all of us." Daryl was half way up the stairs when he looked back down at her, "Have Carl eat with us." May gave him a small smile and went toward the kitchen.

When Daryl pushed their door open he heard her soft whimpers. It took him back to the first time he heard her cry almost twenty years ago, then she was laying in an RV on the side of the road grieving for her lost daughter. Daryl hung his crossbow on the hook by the door and toed off his boots. He slid on the bed behind her, feeling her tense when he wrapped his arms around her. Daryl kissed the back of her neck, "Come on roll over so I can see the damage."

Carol sighed rolling over slowly, Daryl winced when he saw the large bruise forming on her left cheek, "Damn woman, can't let you alone for a minute."

Carol gave him a small smirk, "You know me and all nine lives."

Daryl kissed her cheek, his hand running down her side, "Yeah well you better be careful those nine lives are gonna run out and then you and me are gonna have a problem."

Carol nodded, tears welling up in her eyes, "I didn't want to tell you, I didn't want trouble. I thought he would stop."

Daryl sighed leaning his forehead against her, pulling her body hard against him, "I know I've lost my shit in the past. But we've talked about this shit. As we come across these people we don't know them, don't know their past. Some of them might be lonely, but some of them are just plain evil, Carol."

Carol looked into his eyes, "I know, but I don't understand, what did Tyrese and Martinez see in me? I'm nothing."

Daryl sighed, "All these years and still you think that. Damn it woman, I must not be doing my job."

Carol shook her head, "No, you do just fine; it's the fact that I'm old Daryl. Hell I was old before this whole stupid world ended. Now I'm really old."

Daryl groaned, slipping his hand up under her shirt, giving her breast as gentle caress, "How many times do I have to tell you, YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL. I just can't keep my fucking hands off ya. No wonder I have to beat those assholes away with sticks."

Carol blushed burying her face in his chest, "I'm glad you think so."

Daryl rolled her over on her back littering her face with kisses, moving down her neck, "Well I guess I'll have to work harder to convince ya."

Carol giggled as her husband used his teeth to move her shirt up over her breasts, even after all these years he still found her beautiful, he still wanted her. Hell he had killed for her twice to protect her as his and God help her she loved him for it.

Downstairs May tried to ignore the moans and the moving of her parent's bed as she made dinner. Carl knocked on the back door and she embraced him in a long hug, "Thank you for today."

Carl pulled away and kissed her slowly, his hands cupping her face, "Anything for you babe. How's your mom?"

May let out a little laugh, "She's doing great now."

Carl looked at her for a minute, then the sounds from upstairs drifted to his ears. Carl let out a laugh, "Oh My God! They still go at it like that? Shit, they were this bad at the prison."

May shook her head, "Please if you ever want to get laid again NEVER tell me any of that."

Carl nodded pulling her onto his lap, their foreheads resting against one and others, "You know you're loud like your mom."

May slapped him, happy to have him. Happy that she had the crazy love sick parents she had and happy that they were all together in this big mean world.

**Alright….there you go…..keep the requests coming! Super hugs, have a great night! Kaye**


	27. Toys in the Tombs

Chapter 26…..Toys in the Tombs

**Alright, here's a little something to get us going today. This one goes out to Lisab876 who requested a one shoot where Daryl finds Carol's 'toys'. Well I had to tweak it a bit, but I think it will at least be funny and smutty all at the same time. Hope you all enjoy!**

**-Winter Heat-**

It had been two months since the governor's attack on the prison and the slow migration of the last members of Woodbury to the prison. Over those last two months they had brought back anything of use from the old town. Carol laughed at herself as she walked through the three cell blocks that were now cleared. Instead of the cold steely grey, you saw splashes of color. People had hung up blankets for privacy in their cells, some hung pictures. There were small pieces of furniture here and there, not to mention a lot of the old offices had been transformed into bedrooms for some of the older members of the now group of forty.

Carol had been surprised when the first night their new arrivals were settled in Daryl appeared at her cell door, he shifted nervously on his feet, "Need to double up…..was hoping you'd let me crash her….if that's alright?"

Carol smiled at him, "Of course, top or bottom?"

Daryl blushed dark red, "W-h-a-t?"

Carol blushed when she realized what he meant, "Bunk? Top or bottom bunk?"

Daryl smiled, "I'll take top, if that's alright?"

So not only did she have to keep her feelings for him in check during the day but now she had to check her feelings in check in the privacy of her own cell. Which to be honest was getting harder and harder to do. Every morning she would pretend sleep watching through half closed eyes like some kind of prev as the man dressed to go hunting. Damn was he fine, his body was hard and lean, and those arms, those were the kind of arms that promised all kinds of wicked abilities.

So yes, things had changed in two months, but the hardest thing for Carol was controlling her ever growing sexual frustration. She was even starting to snap at people, so she knew she had to do something. So she volunteered to go on a run with Glenn, Maggie, and Daryl, hoping she could find something to help relieve her agony. They traveled two days to a small town they hadn't picked clean. By now they had picked up a large box truck from Woodbury and the plan was to fill it before they came home. They had been quietly picking through store by store when she spotted a lingerie store. Her eyes widened, she pulled Maggie aside, "Do you think we could get paired up alone for that one?"

Maggie's eyes sparkled at her; the newly married woman was all too keen on grabbing a few things for the delight of her husband. Maggie looked over at Glenn and Daryl, "Carol and I are making a run in there, we'll be fine."

Daryl snorted, "Ain't much call for that shit is there?"

Carol blushed as his gaze fell on her, thank god Maggie shook her head, "Well there is always a call for that kind of 'shit'. Women like to look pretty even if you don't see what's under their clothes. Come on Carol."

Carol kept her head down and followed Maggie into the store. Maggie branched off on her own shoving things into her bag, Carol followed suit, grabbing whatever she thought everyone would like. When she looked behind the counter her eyes fell on what she needed, she took a deep breath, looking over her shoulder to make sure Maggie was distracted she shoved the item into her bag. A small smile settled on her face, at least this way she would be able to take care of herself. If she waited too much longer she was going be found raping Daryl in their cell one night.

When she got into the truck Daryl smirked at her, "Get what ya needed?"

Carol smiled, "Oh yes, I got everything I needed. Let's go home."

**-Winter Heat-**

It took her three days after returning from their run to figure out where she could be alone long enough to release her tension. She was ready to bust by the third day, she had been outside with some of the children watching as the men worked on the fence. It was a warm fall day and Daryl had nothing on but one of his sleeveless shirts. She watched with lust heavy eyes as the sweat dripped down his face, trailing down his neck onto his barely exposed chest. She found herself almost panting when he turned around and bent over. God that ass, she had gotten a sneak peak at it naked when he was changing, but damn it did fill out the pants he had on. When he stood up he turned and looked right at her as if he knew she was watching him. She quickly turned her head looking back at the children that were playing. She hoped he couldn't read what was going on in her mind. She needed to get away or she was going to do something really stupid and screw up the friendship she had with him.

Carol smiled brightly when Beth came out holding little Judith, "Oh Beth, if you're not busy can you take my post watching the kids. I really need like two minutes to myself."

Beth smiled, "Of course you gave me and Carl a break last night it's the least I can do. Go on I got the kids."

Carol thanked her and took off inside the prison. She made one quick stop to her cell and grabbed her bag filled with her personal things. She was so concentrated on escaping she didn't notice that Daryl had came into the cellblock and he watched her as she disappeared into the door leading to the tombs.

Daryl had noticed how weird she had been acting but he wasn't quite sure what was going on with her, he had asked her several times, but she always said she was tired and brushed it off. He hated sharing a cell with her, it was bad enough already that he had been waking up for months after dreaming about her writhing under him with a raging hard on, but now she was just below him in the next bunk. So last night when he had woke up painfully hard laying in his bunk trying to calm himself he heard her moan his name quietly. He thought for a minute he was still dreaming, but he knew if he was still dreaming he'd be ramming into her, not laying there suffering with his erection. He slowly leaned over the side of the bunk and looked down at her; she was panting her hands up under her shirt massaging her breasts. Daryl couldn't take it, he ran from the cell, heading to the bathroom he got himself off, picturing her doing what he just saw her doing in their cell.

So today when he saw her staring at him, he couldn't take it any longer. He knew he risked screwing up their friend ship, but he wanted her. He wasn't stupid he saw the way that some of the other men looked at her, she was too kind for her own good, and he was sure she had no clue some of these men were angling for her. So he went in search of her, wanting to make his feelings known, put his claim on the woman that was already deeply ingrained in his life. He watched as she headed into the tombs and he frowned, what the hell was she doing? They were still working on the breach in the far wall, which had the walkers still drifting in and out of the prison. She knew it wasn't safe down there, so he followed her, planning on giving her a piece of his mind. Then he would do what he had been dreaming of for months, making her his.

Carol had only come across one walker since she walked deep into the tombs. She knew no one would come down there; it was the most private place in the prison. Carol moved to the old solitary cells. She found one that was cleanish and went in setting her bag on the small cot. She smiled to herself as she pulled the vibrator from her bag. When she was married to Ed the only thing that got her off was the vibrator she hid under the floor boards in her bed. She always felt horribly naughty but it was a good feeling. Sex with Ed was all about him even if it wasn't violent it just wasn't anything good.

Carol eased off her pants and panties lying down on the old cot, her hands trailing down to her core. She made her mind drift to the way Daryl looked outside, his arms flexing, his neck muscles tensing under the strain of his work. Her fingers were moving fast over her clit as her other hand flicked on the vibrator slipping it into her core. She moaned his name moving the vibrator in and out. She was getting close to the edge when she felt a rough hand on her leg.

Daryl could tell she was up to something as he followed her through the tombs. He kept to the shadows, he figured he had waited too long and she was finally meeting up with one of those bastards from Woodbury. He felt rage ripping through him as he gripped his crossbow; the thought came into his mind that he just might shoot a fucker if he saw them together. He watched her slip into one of the solitary cells and he waited a few minutes before he snuck over peering into the small window on the door. What he saw made him almost drop his crossbow. She was naked from the waist down, her fingers deep in her core working herself up into panting frenzy. He swallowed hard as he saw the bright pink vibrator sink into her, then she moaned his name. He felt himself go rock hard; she was getting off thinking about HIM!

He quietly slipped into the room, his animal need to be with her over riding the fear in his head. He set the crossbow by the door and slowly walked toward her, he inhaled her scent as he got closer. Her little delicate fingers were still greedily rubbing her clit, while her other hand was guiding the vibrator in and out. He couldn't help it he reached out and touched her bare leg.

Her eyes flew open, fear gripping her, her face blushing she tried to move covering herself. Daryl knelt down next to the bed, "Don't stop." Carol looked at him with wide eyes, he wanted to watch her? She felt her whole body turn red at the thought.

Carol tried to sit up again, but his hands were gently on her thighs keeping her in place. He began moving his hands gently up and down caressing the pale silk flesh. His voice was husky, "Keep goin'."

Carol couldn't believe this, she had dreamt of him and her but not like this. She tried to focus on her fingers that were rubbing at her clit; she bit her lip, her eyes focusing on him as he stared at her with unhidden lust. His hand slowly crept to the vibrator, his hand going over hers, she moaned as he took over, she moved her hand letting him direct the speed. Her fingers moving faster on her clit. Daryl leaned up kissing her lips softly, "Cum for me."

Carol thought she would die right there, she increased her speed with her fingers as he kept pushing the vibrator into her. She felt herself building, her legs stared to quiver and her breath was coming out in short loud gasps.

When she came he felt her whole body tense, he watched as she grabbed her breast still covered by her shirt. It almost made him come undone. He slowly pulled the vibrator from her tossing it on the floor. He had never wanted to taste a woman so bad, but he had to taste her. If she tasted half as good as she smelled he might just die, exploding at her taste. He slowly lowered his head to her core; he heard her gasp as his tongue gently flicked against her clit. He ran his tongue down her slit tasting the wetness that waited for him. He had to know how tight she was, he slipped one finger into her and growled, "Damn woman, you're tight."

Carol nodded, afraid if she said anything he would run from her. He kept his finger in her as he slowly kissed up her body, pulling her shirt up as he went. When he uncovered her breasts he removed his finger wanting two hands to touch and feel her under his hands. She sat up a little letting him pull the shirt over her head. His mouth worked up her long slender neck, he stopped at her face staring into her eyes, he smiled a little as he kissed her lips. She tangled her hands into his hair, her taste on his tongue as it slid into her mouth. Carol could feel him moving to get on top of her, his erection pushing into her leg. They broke the kiss and she smiled at him, biting her lip, "You have too many clothes on."

Daryl chuckled sitting back on his knees; he took off his vest, his eyes clouding with nervousness. Carol ran her hand up his chest, "It's alright. I want to feel you against me naked. I won't judge you. I just want you so bad."

Daryl nodded slipping the shirt over his head. Carol reached for his belt undoing it, when she unzipped his zipper she held her breath. She slipped her hand down inside his pants and he groaned, throwing back his head, looking like some nature god above her. She sat up licking a path down his chest to his cock, her tongue tracing the tip of him, making him ooze a little. He tasted like heaven under her tongue; he jerked a little as she took him into her mouth.

He was entranced as her soft mouth wrapped around him, he hadn't been with a woman in so long, let alone a woman that knew what she was doing with her mouth. His hand found the back of her head, his fingers raking through her now longer hair. He shuddered as she worked his pants down his hips, her hand gripping his bare ass. He felt himself getting close, so he pulled her mouth away from him, kissing her hard as he took them both down onto the cot.

He kissed her neck, trailing down to her collarbone, biting and marking the skin, "Carol, if I don't take ya I think I might die."

Carol was panting when he looked into her eyes, "Then do it. I want you too."

Daryl grunted as he pushed himself into her full force, he gave her a minute to adjust. She was incredibly tight and the warm and wetness of her almost had him coming, but he focused. She wanted him and he wanted her, so it had to be good their first time. He sat back hooking her knees in his arms and pulling her so he had better access to her. She moaned, her fingers digging into his legs as he thrust in and out of her, "OH GOD DARYL, so good. Jesus!"

Daryl smirked down at her, moving one of his hands down to her breast. He increased his speed watching her under him was better than any drug he had ever tried. She was beautiful as she moved pulling at him, kissing him, calling his name. HIS NAME! She wasn't down her waiting on someone; she was down her trying to release herself, because of HIM! He buried himself deep in her, as she clamped around him, he came filling her with his seed.

He laid on top of her panting, his head on her chest, trying to get his bearings. Her heart was pounding hard as her hand brushed through his hair. He was so much more than she had ever dreamed. He was just the right mix of gentle with rough. She felt him fall from her and they both groaned at the loss.

He lay down next to her against the wall, moving her so she was laying on his chest her fingers raking through his chest hair. Neither of them said anything as they just enjoyed the contact. Daryl ran his hands up and down her bare back, "Mind telling me what the hell you were doin' down here?"

Carol felt her face burn red as she tried to hide her face from him. Daryl chuckled, pulling her chin up so she had to look at him, "Oh no, after what we just did, there's no hidin'. Now why were you down here and where did you get that thing?"

Carol sighed, forcing her eyes not to fill with tears, "I got the vibrator in town on our run."

Daryl waited but she fell silent, "Alright, why?"

Carol sighed trying to get up but he won't let her. Daryl made her look at him, "No you need to answer me."

Carol looked down at his chest, her voice was low, "Because it's been a long time and I didn't want to rape you in your sleep." When she raised her eyes he was smirking smugly at her, she slapped his chest, "It's not funny Daryl. It was embarrassing that you saw me…well….you know."

Daryl smirked pulling her in for a kiss, "Ain't nothin' to be embarrassed about, but next time you need this, come get me I'm more than happy to help you out."

Carol nodded, "What does this all mean?" She looked at him hope filling her eyes.

Daryl frowned brushing a stray hair behind her ear, "Well it means if I see you with another man I'm gonna put an arrow in his ass. When I saw you come down here I thought one of those Woodbury bastards was meeting you. PISSed me the fuck off."

Carol smiled at him, "I wasn't meeting anyone. I just wanted to be with you and didn't know how to go about it."

Daryl sighed, his hand tracing down to her breast, "Well now you don't need to worry about it. Next time you just ask and I'll come running. Ain't into all that public shit, ain't gonna be like Glenn."

Carol nodded, kissing his jaw softly, "I know."

Daryl nodded, his hand gripping her breast a little more firmly, "And I better not see you using that plastic shit, not when you got me."

Carol smirked, "Alright, but just remember women my age have a high sex drive."

Daryl smiled pulling her tight against his chest, "Oh I'm fucking counting on it. Fucking counting on it."

**There you go….that might be the smuttiest thing I've EVER written. Going to smoke and take a cold shower now….hope you all liked it! Keep the requests coming! Hugs, kaye**


	28. Going Public

Chapter 27…Going Public

**This one is for my dear **crystal2817, **who requested a one shoot of Daryl and Carol enjoying each other in a public place. Well this was the best I could come up with, hope you enjoy! Get the smokes and the cold showers ready….that's right more SMUT. Here you go!**

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl couldn't think straight. In the two weeks since he and Carol had taken their relationship to the next step, they had snuck away at least once a day to be alone. But two days ago things went to hell. First Rick asked him to go on a run, which after running into a herd of walkers turned into an overnight. Then Carol got put on night watch with that bastard Tyrese, Daryl didn't like the way he looked at his woman and planned on talking to Rick about it as soon as he could.

When he woke up this morning and she was gone he wanted to scream. He felt like a junkie trying to get his next fix. His crotch was throbbing as he dressed and shouldered his crossbow, he didn't give a shit where she was, he was going to be with her one way or another.

He made his way down to the old cafeteria. Since the addition of the folks from Woodbury and more hands to help, they had walled up the breach in the prison wall and cleared the walkers from the prison. With so many people to feed they had started using the old cafeteria to help house all of them. He knew it was between breakfast and lunch, so when he entered the kitchen he heard Carol talking to Beth and Judith cooing. He pushed opened the door and his breath caught in his throat. Standing there by the sink was his woman in a thin dark green shift dress, with purple leggings. He swallowed hard, talking to Beth but looking at Carol, "Beth, I think your dad was looking for ya."

Beth smiled, "Ok, sure. Judith needed some fresh air anyway. I'll be back soon Carol."

Carol smiled at her, "Thanks for your help Beth, see you later."

Daryl put his crossbow down and moved toward Carol, his eyes like a predator, "What're ya wearin'?"

Carol blushed turning to look at him, "Oh, Maggie found these cute little dresses with the leggings on her last run. It gets so hot down here when I'm cooking so I thought…." Her words were cut off as he bent down nibbling on her neck. Carol moaned running her hands through his hair, "What are you doing?"

Daryl huffed as he ran his hands up her dress, "Tryin' to scratch an itch."

Carol smirked, "You have an itch to scratch do you?"

Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his hard on into her, "Yes ma'am. Want to help a man out?"

Carol smiled, "I can do that."

Carol squealed as he pulled her into the cafeteria, his lips crushing down hard onto hers. He pulled away his hands going to the top of her leggings; he smirked as he pulled them down with her panties. Carol smiled at him as he put the leggings on the bench of one of the tables. Carol raised her eyebrow as he moved his hand up under her dress, his fingers ghosting over her bare thigh, "Daryl, what are you doing?"

Daryl chuckled, "Been two days woman, I can do whatever I fucking want to." He ducked his head under the hem of the dress and buried his face into her core as he scooted on his knees walking her back into a table giving him better access to her hot dripping core. Carol moaned moving up onto the table a little letting him get a deeper drink. His tongue hot on her moistened lips as he slowly, almost painfully ran is tongue down them.

Carol groaned, fisting his hair, "Jesus Daryl."

Daryl chuckled, "Not Jesus, just Daryl."

Carol pulled him up to her kissing his lips as she smirked, "Smart ass!"

Carol's hands went to his belt unbuckling it her hand going down his pants massaging his throbbing member. Carol's hand began moving faster; Daryl buried his head into the crook of her neck, biting down on the soft flesh to keep in the moan. Daryl could feel himself building.

Both their heads snapped up when they heard Tyrese and Rick outside the cafeteria door. Carol looked at him with wide eyes, "We didn't lock the door."

Daryl sat down quick, pulling her onto his lap to hide his now free erection. But in the process of sitting, he slid into her, he hugged her waist as Rick and Tyrese walked into the cafeteria. Both men looking at them a little shocked by seeing Carol sitting on Daryl's lap.

Rick cocked an eyebrow at Daryl, "Hey everything alright in here?"

Daryl nodded, trying to not move too much, the feel of her hot walls around his cock was overwhelming, "Yeah just spending time with my woman."

Tyrese came back out from the kitchen handing Rick a bottle of water, "So you guys are a couple?"

Daryl thrust up into Carol slightly, making her groan a little, she was going to kill him later. She forced a smile, "Oh yeah, I thought everyone knew about me and Daryl. Right sweetie?" She wiggled on top of him, causing him to turn bright red.

Daryl smirked at her, oh two could play this game, "Yeah, Carol and I have been together for awhile."

Rick snickered, "Well I hate to say this, but I was hoping you two would finally figure it out. The rest of us could see it."

Daryl wanted to cum, she was so wet and warm and it was so hot they were getting away with this right in front of Rick and the big dumb bastard that wanted Carol. He pushed up into her and she leaned her head back against his shoulder, gripping his forearms so hard he knew she drew blood. "Yeah guess I finally got my head out of my ass."

Carol whispered so he was the only one that heard him, "And in my pussy." He pushed up into her again and she smiled at Rick and Tyrese, "Well don't let us two lovebirds keep you."

Rick nodded staring oddly at the two, "Come on Tyrese we have a fence to check. Daryl don't forget you have watch in an hour."

Daryl nodded at him, trying hard to concentrate on what Rick was saying and not how much he wanted to drill himself into this woman. "I won't forget, might bring Carol with me."

Rick smirked and ushered a very confused Tyrese out the door. As soon as the door latched shut, Daryl threw her belly first onto the table, gripping her hips hard he thrust into her as hard as he could. Carol bit her lip trying to keep in the scream that was threatening to escape her mouth. When he felt her tighten around him, his balls tightened and he came harder than he had in his whole life. He collapsed on her kissing her back, he growled, "DAMN IT! I'm like a fucking junkie for you."

Carol chuckled, "Well thank you, I have to say I'm having the same problem myself. DAMN that was the naughtiest thing I've ever done."

Daryl chuckled, pulling her back into his lap as his soft member fell from her, he buried his head against her shoulder blade, "SHIT! That was fucking incredible. You are a dirty dirty girl, who would've thought."

Carol laughed turning her head to kiss him, "Hey I was never like this till you."

Before Daryl could answer Rick knocked on the cafeteria door and stuck his head in, casting his eyes to the ground, "Wanted to warn you that a few of the older ladies are coming down to start on lunch. So you two might want to stop what you're doing?"

Carol felt sick, "Sorry Rick."

Daryl hid his face behind Carol praying for death. Rick laughed, "Well at least you two are nothing if not surprising. I figured I'd catch Glenn and Maggie not you two. But carry on; I'll try to slow them down. Oh, by the way, Daryl it's about damn time."

Daryl growled and Rick disappeared laughing from the room. Carol stood up pulling on her leggings, she felt horrible for him. Daryl redressed himself, not looking at her. Carol sighed walking over and standing in front of him, "I'm sorry." Her words were quiet and tears were pricking at her eyes.

Daryl sighed pulling her into his chest, he gave a little laugh, "At least we ain't boring." He kissed her lips softly once and pulled away looking at her, she looked so beautiful. He felt his cock twitch again; his words were barely a whisper, "Want to go check out the guard tower with me? It might be romantic we could screw around?"

Carol smiled at him, "I'd love too." As Daryl pulled her from the cafeteria they laughed when they saw the ladies from Woodbury giving them a funny look. By the time they made the guard tower Daryl was already pulling at her clothes and it donned on Carol that she won't have it any other way.

**There you go! The second update of the night! I'm off to bed now! Hope you all enjoyed the smutty goodness today. I'm exhausted! LOL….Sweet CARYL dreams, Kaye**


	29. Temptress

Chapter 28…..Temptress

**This was a request about Carol tempting Daryl and him having to find himself some release. I feel like the queen of smut but if these give y'all a little smile, then the Queen of the Smut I should be!**

**I also had a request for Beth and Merle; if there's enough interest I will do a one-shoot for them. Let me know what y'all think.**

**Alright! Here we go! Hope you enjoy**** Have a great Thursday! Kaye**

**-Winter Heat-**

She was just trying to drive him fucking crazy today. It had started that morning before he even got out of bed. Since they had taken their relationship to a physical level they had started sleeping in the same bunk. Though it was crammed Daryl loved walking up hearing the soft mumbles she made in her sleep, smelling the lavender soap she used, and the feel of her skin against his.

But this morning she had woken up before him, she had laid there just staring at him so relaxed. She couldn't believe that a man as handsome as Daryl was with her, plain old Carol. But here he was lying in her bed, his arms wrapped around her. She sighed moving her leg; she felt his morning wood and cocked an eyebrow. Well, well, well, Mr. Dixon, she thought to herself. The cellblock was still fairly quiet so she knew no one was probably up. Though they had fooled around in their cell, they usually kept the hot and heavy stuff for more private spots in the prison. But she couldn't help herself; she slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper. He stirred a little making her froze to look up at his face, when she knew he was still asleep she slowly wiggled her hand into his boxers. As soon as she gripped him, she heard him hiss.

Daryl was having one hell of a dream, when he realized the warm around his cock was real. He hissed when Carol gripped him, making him buck his hips a little. He opened one eye and saw her innocent face staring down toward where her hand was now working him up and down making him throb. His voice was rough from sleep, "Woman, what're ya doin'?"

Carol looked up at him and smiled sweetly, kissing him softly, "Waking you up and making sure you're in a good mood all day."

Daryl smirked, "Well don't let me stop ya." He pulled her lips down to his again, their tongues twisting together, his hand going to her breast, Christ he loved her tits. Carol pulled away from him and moved so she was straddling him, she slowly pulled down his pants just enough to free him from his pants. Carol smirked up at him as she lowered her mouth to the head of his erection. Daryl groaned letting his hands rake through her now growing hair. He was ready to pull her under him and show her just how glad he was to wake up with her with Rick yanked open the ceil door.

Rick hadn't even thought about knocking, he was the only one of the original prison group that even knew what was going on with Daryl and Carol, and honestly they were so quiet about their relationship sometimes he even forgot they were together. Now he was staring at a very pissed off Daryl who had pulled Carol onto his chest to cover what Rick figured was one hell of a blowjob. Rick looked away, "Jesus, I'm so sorry. We got a large herd and I need your help."

Daryl wanted to put a fist through Rick's head, here he was having the best fucking morning in his life and the mother fucker came into their cell without asking, "I'll be right fucking there."

Rick nodded shutting the cell door; he paused and smirked to himself, calling through the blanket curtains that Carol had hung, "Morning Carol."

Carol knew her cheeks were never going to go back to their normal color again, she muttered into Daryl's chest, "Sorry."

Daryl hugged her tight to him, kissing the top of her head, "Ain't nothin' to be sorry about but you fucking owe me when I get back."

Carol giggled, "I promise, I'll finish this." She moved off of him kissing him quickly.

The day had started good, but then it had gone to shit. First he ended up spending most of his day watching a large herd lumber around their fences. He was trying to focus when Carol came out to bring lunch to him, Rick, Glenn, and Tryeese. He heard Glenn thank her for the food, he turned around and his breath caught in his throat, she was wearing a pair of form fitting low raise jeans and a red peasant top that had the lowest neck he'd ever seen in his life. In a word she looked 'hot'. He followed her with his eyes as she gave lunch to Rick who smirked at her, making Carol slap his arm, to which Rick laughed. Then when she handed Tryeese his lunch, the fucker smiled at her, "You look awful pretty today Carol. Maybe you'd like to take a walk later after dinner?"

Carol blushed, her eyes going to the ground, "I can't, I have Judith after dinner, and Daryl and I always take her for a walk."

Daryl couldn't help the shit eating grin on his face as she shot the big fucker down. The man shot him a look, but didn't say anything. When Carol handed him, his lunch he could tell she was nervous about his reaction to what Tryeese said. Carol smiled, "Anything yet?"

Daryl stared at her, his eyes going to her chest on purpose, "Nah, not much. Red's your color."

Carol blushed, taking her hand and lifting his chin, when he looked into her eyes he saw her playfully looking back at him, "My eyes are up here Dixon."

Daryl smirked, "Sorry, didn't notice your eyes today." Daryl watched as she blushed. Rick coughed trying to hide a laugh, while Glenn was standing with his mouth open, wondering what the hell was going on. "You best get back inside, maybe put a sweater on."

Carol winked at him and went inside to help with the rest of lunch.

By that afternoon most of the herd had passed so Rick sent them all on their way. Daryl had been thinking about her all damn day, his dick twitched every time he thought of her and that damn red shirt. He was completely ready to grab her and take her to their favorite supply closet in the tombs. But when he got to the cellblock she was helping Hershel with his doctoring rounds. He growled moving toward her, he bent down whispering in her ear, "Get free, meet me in the closet." Carol blushed but she nodded her head, giving him a half smile. He nodded and took off to clean up before meeting her.

Now he stood in the closet waiting for her, his dick was raging at him and he needed relief. He kept seeing her the way her pale skin looked like silk, the way her smile lit up her face, and the way her tits clung to the thin red fabric of her shirt. Without realizing it he had started to tug at himself, he moaned rolling his head back, he needed release. He didn't know how long she would be and he knew if he got started without her, he would still be able to man up for round two with her.

So he unzipped his pants and pulled himself from his boxers, he closed his eyes and pictured her underneath him. He was starting to feel himself get close when the closet door opened to reveal Carol standing there a smirk on her face, "Get tired of waiting?"

Daryl smirked at her, "Get the fuck over here and help me out."

Carol walked over to him and placed a soft kiss on his jaw, to which he growled pushing her back he kissed her hard, his tongue tasting the deepest parts of her. Carol moaned as he bit playfully at her neck, she looked up at him, pushing him back slowly. Daryl watched her as she sunk to her knees taking him into her mouth. Her eyes stared up at him as she licked every inch of him, her hand going to the bottom of his shaft and then she engulfed him. Daryl moaned, his hands going to her hair, "Fuck yeah, just like that." She increased her speed feeling his balls tighten; he came hard with a growl. Carol held him in her mouth milking the last bit of him. She looked up at him and swallowed standing up as he drew her into his chest.

Daryl felt his heart pounding in his chest as he held her, "Damn it I love ya. Shit where did you fucking learn that?"

Carol giggled, "You're the only man that I've ever been able to make cum like that. Ed said I couldn't do it right."

Daryl snorted, "Well his loss is so my fucking gain. Damn."

Carol pulled away and smiled at him, "I need to get back. I told Hershel I was getting a few supplies."

Daryl pulled her back to him, kissing her deeply, "Stay with me, I want to make you feel good."

Carol smirked at him, "Oh don't worry you're gonna fuck me good and hard tonight when everyone is in bed."

Daryl raised an eyebrow at her, "In our cell? Someone might hear?"

Carol kissed his lips sensually, "That's the whole point, we have to keep quiet. Or do you think that's too much of a challenge?"

Daryl chuckled, "Oh woman, I'll rise to any challenge you have."

That night Carol made sure to be first in their cell. She made sure the blankets were secure on the bars for privacy and she stripped down sliding under the blankets. She sat up her bare back against the cold simple headboard of the bunk. She loved that he made her feel this way; with him she felt beautiful and wanted, something she never felt before in her life.

Daryl came into the cell shutting the door behind him. He saw the lone candle flickering in the corner and then he looked over at her. Carol blushed as she pulled the blanket from her body exposing herself completely to him.

Daryl gave her a smug look of approval as he toed off his boots and blew out the candle. Carol could barely make his figure out in the dark as he took off his clothes. As her eyes adjusted she could make him out as he tugged at his now hardened member. He silently eased onto the bed his lips finding hers. Carol let out a soft moan as he lay down next to her, his hand going to her breast giving it a soft squeeze.

When she moaned Daryl glared at her, his voice low, "No noise remember?"

Carol nodded, doing her best to keep her breathing even as he trailed his fingers down her stomach to her core. Daryl looked up at her and smirked as his fingers started working at her. He wanted to laugh at her trying to stay quiet. Carol wasn't sure what she should do, the feel of his calloused fingers rubbing up and down making the already hard nub throb harder. Her hips bucked as he sunk two fingers into her. She turned her head trying to bite into her pillow. Daryl had to bite his cheek from laughing as he threw the pillow onto the floor. Carol's eyes snapped open glaring at him, if she wanted to play, well Daryl would play. The rules were no noise. He increased his speed on her clit. Carol bit her lip as she came, her hips bouncing all over the bunk. Daryl smirked as he kissed her; she was panting and sweating as he climbed on top of her.

Carol laughed to herself as she cupped his balls, rolling them in her hand. Daryl threw his head back and groaned, Carol stopped making him look at her, she raised her finger and made a 'tsk tsk' sound at him. He wanted to shot her; she was paying him back for the fucking pillow. He gave her the puppy dog eyes begging her silently to continue, she smirked and cupped his balls again. Daryl thought he might be slipping into heaven, he couldn't take it anymore, he had to be in her. He grabbed her hand and thrust into her in one move.

Carol gasped, biting down into his shoulder as he began pounding into her. When he felt her clamp down around his cock he bit his lip so hard he could taste blood. As they both came down from their high he pulled her onto his chest, smiling in the dark, "You're loud."

Carol chuckled, "Ok, I'm loud, but so are you!"

Daryl was getting ready to say something when they heard Glenn's voice on the other side of the blanket curtain, "If you ask me you're both fucking loud. Some of us are trying to sleep."

Daryl turned bright red, groaning he hid his head by grabbing the pillow on the floor and putting it on his face. Carol chuckled, "Sorry Glenn."

Glenn huffed, "It's about fucking time the two of you finally got it together, but I think you might want to move to the guard office tomorrow, it at least has a door."

Carol laughed, "Thanks Glenn, we'll talk it over. Night."

Daryl sighed fluffing the pillow under their heads, hugging her close, "The guard office alright with you?"

Carol smiled kissing his chest, "Oh yeah."

**Alright hope it was good! Enjoy your night! Kaye**


	30. Birthday Suprises

Chapter 29….Birthday Surprises

**This was a request from my dear heart Lisab876. I hope she likes it! I really did think hard on this one. It was as easy as the others….but I think I did alright.**

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol's birthday was weighing on him. Now that they were a 'couple' he felt he had to do something for her. They had moved into the guard office since their little incident with Glenn. Hell Daryl couldn't even look at the man; every time he did Glenn started laughing which only made it worse for Daryl.

So now he stood in front of an old jewelry store staring at jewelry wondering what the fuck he should grab for her. He sighed, he hated this shit. Growing up in the Dixon home the only gift he got after his mom died was his crossbow from Merle on his twelfth birthday.

Daryl must've been standing there for a long time because he felt Rick come stand next to him. Daryl looked up at him and saw Rick was staring into the jewelry case also. Rick took a deep breath, "Carol's birthday?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, don't have a fucking clue what I'm doin'."

Rick smirked, "Well I just happen to know that she keeps a small picture of Sophia tucked in her book bag. It's a really small school picture and I'm pretty sure Beth would help you cut it to fit in that locket over there."

Daryl narrowed his eyes and stared at the little locket for the longest time. It was gold with little flowers etched in the top, the word 'mom' in the middle. Daryl nodded stiffly pulling the locket and slipping it into his pocket.

When he got back to the prison he was surprised to see she wasn't anywhere in sight. He walked over to Beth who was sitting playing with Judith, "Where's Carol?"

Beth looked up at him sadly, "She was having a rough day so she said she needed a little time today. I think she's missing Sophia. Merle asked her today what happened. He was nice about it, but after she got done telling him, she got a faraway look in her eye and took off soon after."

Daryl glared at his brother who was sitting reading nearby, "Stupid fucker! Why'd ya go and ask her about Sophia?"

Merle stared at his book, talking through gritted teeth, "I didn't fuckin' know!"

Daryl huffed going to the guard tower he grabbed Carol's bag, when he found the picture he went back down to the mess hall and stopped nervously in front of Beth, "I need your help for somethin', for Carol."

He held out the picture of Sophia and the locket. Beth smiled at him, "Of course I'll help. Merle take the baby."

Merle huffed at her, "What the fuck do I know about kids?"

Beth shoved Judith into his arms, "HOLD HER, don't drop her. Even you can handle that."

Merle opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it when he saw the murderous look on her face. Beth walked over to Daryl taking the picture and locket; she went over to the sewing supplies and got out a small pair of scissors. Daryl watched as she painstakingly cut the picture down and fit it into the locket. When she was done she smiled at him as she put the locket into his hand, "I think she went to the prison chapel." They had just found the chapel when they cleared the tombs and blocked out the breach. Daryl nodded his thanks to Beth and headed out to find her.

Carol had been having a rough day. Her birthday was never anything special but Sophia always made the day wonderful for her. On her last birthday before the dead had risen Sophia had woke her up early with burnt toast in bed. Ed had passed out in front of the TV so it was just the two of them and it had been the best breakfast of her life.

After Merle had asked about Sophia, Carol couldn't take anything else. She headed to the chapel to think and cry. She drew her knees up to her chin and sat there staring at the cross blankly. She heard the door open and she turned her knife at the ready.

Daryl smirked with pride, "Jesus woman, it's just me."

Carol nodded wiping at her eyes, "God Daryl, you need a bell."

Daryl smiled and slipped into the pew next to her, she leaned over putting her head on his shoulder. Daryl sighed, "Sophia?"

Carol nodded her head, "It has to get easier right?"

Daryl sighed, "I don't know. I know that if Sophia is watching ya today she'll be pissed you're spending your birthday cryin'."

Carol smiled weakly wiping at her cheeks, she turned and kissed his cheek, "You remembered. Thank you."

Daryl nodded, pulling the locket out of his pocket, "Was gonna give you this later but I think ya need it now."

Carol gasped looking at the beautiful little locket, "It's so pretty, will you put it on for me?"

Daryl nodded, "Look inside first." He studied her as she opened the locket, when she saw the picture of Sophia her eyes went wide, "I had Beth help me. I hope you like it."

Carol nodded tears streaming down her face, "I love you so much."

Daryl pulled her to him, his lips brushing hers softly. He darted his tongue out seeking entrance to her mouth, when their tongues slipped together they both moaned. Daryl kissed her lips and pulled away, "Now she can always be right by your heart."

Carol nodded as he put the locket on her neck. When he let it go he pulled back looking at her, even with tears staining her face she was beautiful, "Happy birthday woman."

Carol nodded, "Best birthday ever."

**I know this was short and very fluffy, but it didn't feel right with smut in it. I will try to come up with some good smut for the next one! Big hugs you all! Hope your Saturday is excellent. I have a really crazy weekend and will be trying to update on all of them so have patience with me! Hugs, Kaye**


	31. The Ways of a Woman

Chapter 30….The ways of a woman

**Well I'm back, after a crazy, crazy weekend things have settled down and now I have a nice update for you guys! I will also post on Daylight and if I feel really tough tonight I'll give you an extra Wanted! Hope you enjoy!**

**If I haven't told you guys, thank you so much for all the love for this story! Or series of stories!**

**As always I don't own Walking Dead, if I did Carol and Daryl would be together and certain characters would still be alive!**

**-Winter Heat-**

**As requested a little Merle and Beth! With a hint of CARYL.**

Merle Dixon was a lot of things but a pervert wasn't one of them. So as he stood on the guard tower with Daryl keeping watch that afternoon, he couldn't help his eyes trailing down to the little blonde angel that was washing clothes with Carol. He watched as she giggled, the wash water soaking through her thread bare tee tank top and making her nipples grow hard. Merle shivered as he felt his dick go hard from the sight. He turned back to see Daryl eyeballing him, Merle huffed, "What?"

Daryl shook his head, "What the fuck are ya starin' at?"

Merle sighed, "Well I ain't lookin' at your woman if that's what you're meanin'. Though she is quite a bit to look at."

Daryl's face turned dark, "Then you're lookin' at Beth and you fucking know that ain't happening. That girl ain't but just eighteen."

Merle grinned, looking back down at the young woman, "Well she's eighteen you say, well fuck she's legal then."

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Don't get any ideas, she's off limits."

Merle chuckled, "What if she comes to me?"

Daryl let out a rare laugh, "Well you can have that wet dream, but it ain't gonna happen. Women like that don't look at us."

Merle gazed down at Carol and looked at his brother, "Well then how the hell did you end up with Carol?"

Daryl shifted uneasy, muttering, "Ain't like that with me and Carol, she's different. Just stay the fuck away from Beth."

Merle smiled scanning the horizon, "Alright little brother, I'll stay away from her, but I gotta warn ya, the ladies do love them some Merle."

**-Wanted-**

That night Beth woke to the sounds of her daddy snoring softly below her, she groaned as she got off her bunk and slipped down the hallway to the bathrooms. She hated how far away they were, but when you have to go, you have to go. She had just finished up and was coming out of the bathroom when she ran into the hard chest of Merle Dixon.

Beth blushed, "I'm sorry."

Merle had woke up stone hard from his dream. He kept dreaming about Beth withering under him as he pounded into her. When he woke up hard and sweaty he knew he needed go beat off or he'd be liable to shot someone the next day. So here he stood a raging hard on and the reason for his need standing up against him. Merle tried to calm his breathing, "It's fine. Shouldn't be this far away from the others."

Beth took a step back and smiled holding up her gun, "I never leave the cell without it."

Merle nodded, stepping out of the way so she could go around him, "Night then."

Beth smiled at him, "Night Merle. Sweet dreams."

Merle groaned as he watched her walk away, if she only knew just how sweet his dreams had been. He walked into the restroom heading to the shower stalls he unzipped his hands and focused as he began stroking himself up and down. He thought about the way her little breasts felt against his chest and the sway of her ample ass as she walked away. He groaned as he tightened his grip.

Beth had made it almost back to the cell block when she remembered she had forgotten her flash light in the bathroom. As she turned back, she told herself she was only going back for the light. But honestly she was going back to try to see him. She knew it was wrong and maybe that was why she found him so appealing. Sure he was a lot older than her, but there was something about the confidence he oozed, the way he walked into a room and took center stage that made her heart pound. Not to mention the fact that he had the hardest chest she had every felt and when he bent over she couldn't help but stare at his firm ass. She shivered as she approached the bathroom. She quietly opened the door and heard a faint grunt. She put her hand on her gun and eased herself into the bathroom, maybe Merle had already left going a different way and a walker had stumbled into the bathroom. She tip toed quietly toward the noise, she stopped and froze when she caught sight of him in the shower stall, she could see him through the reflection in the mirror. What she saw made her cheeks burn red; she felt a wetness hit her core, making her squirm. That's when she dropped the dang gun.

Merle had his eyes closed, he was close he could feel his balls tightening, but then a loud clang of metal echoed throughout the bathroom and he spun around dick in hand and stared at her.

Beth wanted to die, of all the things to walk in on him doing. She fell to the floor grabbing the gun, when she looked up she saw his boots inches from her. Was it possible to dig a hole through tile? Because Beth really wanted to know.

Merle thought about the humor of this situation, he was trying really hard, if it had been anyone else that walked in on him he would've shot them. But it was her and he bit his tongue from yelling at her, "What the hell ya doin'?"

Beth sighed, her eyes falling to the gun now in her hands, "I forgot my….flashlight….I'm so sorry Merle. I won't tell anybody."

Merle sighed, running his hand over his face, "Fuck!" He reached out his hand to her, she flinched a little, "Damn it just tryin' to help ya up."

Beth gently put her small hand into his warm work worn hand, he pulled her up fast and their chests crashed together. Both of them stood staring into the other's eyes, Merle hand went to Beth's upper arm; his voice was low and husky, "I'm sorry."

Beth nodded, her cheeks bright red, she casted her eyes down realizing they landed on his still hard member bulging under the strain of his pants, "I'm sorry, about interpreting you."

Merle huffed, seeing where her eyes lingered, he swallowed hard, stepping a little closer to her, "You ever seen a dick before little angel?"

Beth's heart thumped hard in her chest, her voice a whisper, "No. Not for real, just in books."

Merle grinned, brushing a stray hair from her face, "You want to see one?" Merle knew he was a bad man and that this sweet little thing needed to stay away from him. He could think of no better way of getting rid of her than scaring her away. He never thought she'd say what she said.

Beth looked up at him slowly, her eyes darkening, her heart beating wildly, "Yes." She barely whispered.

Merle swallowed hard and slowly unzipped his pants releasing his member. Beth lowered her eyes and stared in awe at the stone looking member that twitched a little. She slowly moved so her fingertips brushed the tip. Merle groaned. Beth looked up at him quickly, "I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

Merle grinned, "No angel, you didn't hurt me, it felt good."

Beth looked back down at his cock, memorized by the look of it. She slowly wrapped her hand around it and looked up at him as he hissed, closing his eyes. Beth ran her thumb across the tip where just a little bit of cum had pooled. She gazed at him, "Tell me how to help you."

Merle swallowed looking at the young woman not sure what the hell to do. If her father found out, hell if any of the others found out he'd be dead for sure. He covered her small hand with his and slowly helped her begin moving up and down the stiff rod. He shuddered as her grip tightened just a little. Once he knew she had the hang of it he moved his hand and gently cupped her breast, kneading the small mound of flesh and squeezing her nipple. Beth moaned at the feeling but kept her eyes glued to the hot skin in her hand. Merle felt himself building, when he came he leaned his head against her shoulder, swearing loudly.

When he pulled away he looked at Beth wildly, his voice lower, "Your turn."

Beth's eyes went wide as he picked her up, his lips crushing against hers, his tongue flicked out and she let him in. Their tongues twisting together in pure bliss. Beth felt him set her down on the countertop, he pulled away from her and smirked, "I promise I'll make ya feel good, you alright with that?" His hand trailing down her leg.

Beth nodded as her whole body shuddered, Merle slowly pulled down her sleep shorts and panties. He felt himself go hard again just looking at the soft mound of hair picturing himself buried inside her, but she wasn't ready for that yet. He shifted so he was in-between her legs kissing her again. Beth felt his hand trail down her stomach heading for her core. His fingers ghosted over the now wet lips, slowly he worked his finger to her clit and Beth groaned loudly as he moved his finger in a circular motion. Merle grinned against her lips, "You like that angel? You're a bad girl ain't ya, like what old Merle can do to ya."

Beth leaned back against the mirror as he continued moving his finger against her clit. His mouth trailing down her neck and he pushed up her shirt exposing her perk little titties to him. He took one in his mouth and felt himself almost cum at the taste. Damn this girl was intoxicating.

Merle moved to the other breast as he put one finger inside her making her buck her hips up to meet his hand. He increased his speed on both fingers working her up into a panting frenzy until she came hard around his hand. Merle pulled back slowly as she littered kisses on his face. He smirked up at her, "You're real tight little angel, need to do that a few more times before we can do anything else."

Beth smiled at him, looking more like a fucking temptress than the virgin that walked into the bathroom thirty minutes before, "See you tomorrow night same time, same place?"

Merle swallowed hard, trying to find his voice, "Hell yeah."

Beth pulled up her shorts and down her shirt hopping off the sink unsteady. Merle reached out to steady her, "Ya alright?"

Beth grinned at him, "Yeah, I'm great." She softly kissed him one more time, turning from him she headed toward the door. Merle watched in awe as she looked over her shoulder at him, "Don't go practicing without me, now."

Merle could only nod as the door shut and she disappeared into the prison. Merle stood there for a few minutes trying to calm himself, what the hell just happened? His brother was going to kill him for fucking sure. A wide smile slowly spread across his face, but what a fucking way to go.

**Ok, hope you liked the smutty Beth and Merle! Still taking requests! Have a great night! Kaye**


	32. She's With ME

Chapter 31…..She's with ME!

**This one is for dixonrocks who asked for one about Martinez moving in with the Woodbury folks at the prison and following Carol around like a love sick dog. Hope you enjoy! **

**-Winter Heat-**

It wasn't bad enough that there were fucking people every where, but now he hardly got any time with Carol. He scanned the mess hall looking for her, he groaned as he saw Maggie and Beth helping some of the new ladies with lunch. He walked over to Maggie, keeping his voice low, "Have ya seen Carol?"

Maggie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, she's in the laundry room. I think she's about had all she can take though."

Daryl frowned, "What the fucks wrong?"

Maggie wanted to laugh at the hard man in front of her, had he not noticed the way Martinez was following around Carol? The poor woman had asked Maggie earlier if there was some way to let the other man down easy. Maggie's heart went out to Carol; she was more inexperienced with men then Maggie herself. Maggie bit the inside of her cheek, "Martinez has been hitting on her pretty hard and it's making Carol uncomfortable. Maybe if Carol had someone of her own, she won't be facing this problem."

Daryl blushed catching Maggie's meaning, he wanted to be with Carol, but he just didn't think he was good enough. He took a deep breath as he turned heel and headed for the laundry room. When he got there he felt panic, she wasn't there, but neither was the laundry. He high tailed to the yard to see her pinning clothes while Martinez trailed behind her holding a basket of wet clothes. Carol looked miserable.

Daryl stormed toward her, his face set hard, he didn't even think he just reacted. Carol turned giving him a relieved smile, "Daryl! I was wondering where you were."

Daryl nodded to Martinez, "I've been looking all over for you woman." He spun her around and pulled her into his arms kissing her hard.

Carol was in shock, she had waited so long for this and out of the blue here he was, kissing her. Carol leaned into him, kissing him back with everything she had.

Daryl couldn't believe he was doing this, but now that he was kissing her, he couldn't stop. His tongue darted out against her lips seeking entrance; she opened her mouth moaning as their tongues danced together. He pulled away from her both of them panting hard, he slapped her ass; "Meet you in the guard tower in five."

Carol nodded, glancing back at Martinez, who was standing there slack jawed. Daryl started to walk away and he turned back around whistling at her, "Hey! Move your ass let your basket boy finish the laundry. You don't mind do you Martinez?"

Martinez huffed glaring at him. Carol smiled at him, "Thank you Hector, you are a god send. When my man wants me, I have to go." She giggled as she jogged to catch up with Daryl. She let him pull her along to the far guard tower.

When they got in there, she sighed, "Thank you so much. I didn't know what…." His mouth was on her, tasting every inch of her, his hands gripping her hips hard.

Carol pulled away and stared at him. Daryl leaned his forehead against hers, "I'm sorry….I had to get rid of Martinez….and then I had to….I want ya."

Carol nodded, smiling at him as she ran her hands up his sides, "You sure this is what you want? I won't be able to let you go if I do this."

Daryl smirked, kissing her cheeks, "Oh I won't stop woman."

He pushed her slowly against the wall his hands sweating, his breath heaving on her neck as his hands fumbled with the button on her pants. Carol snaked her hand between them and cupped him through his pants. He groaned, "This ain't gonna last long."

Carol smirked pulling her pants down, "It doesn't have to last long, I just want you right now."

Before Daryl could get inside her, the guard tower door came open. Daryl froze covering a half naked Carol with his body, "What the fuck?"

He turned to see Michonne and Rick locked in a lip lock. Rick looked up and turned pale, "Oh shit, sorry, we didn't know."

Daryl groaned as they left slamming the door quickly. Daryl leaned his forehead against Carol's. She smiled kissing him softly, "Can I get a rain check?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah." He went to pull up his pants, but Carol stopped him dropping to her knees she took him into her mouth. Daryl leaned his hands against the wall as she worked up and down his hard shaft, her tongue flicking out across the base of his cock. He shuddered when her hands cupped his balls and lightly touched the base of his shaft. He came hard in her mouth, groaning her name. He looked down at her and she looked up swallowing his cum. Daryl panted, "FUCK."

Carol stood up smiling, "No, not yet, but maybe you'll join me later?"

Daryl snaked his finger against her clit, smirking wildly, "Not before I give you something to hold you off. Don't want ya thinkin' Martinez can make you feel like this." He rubbed his thumb against her hot throbbing nub. She grabbed his wrist, as her hips began bucking hard against his hand. When she came she screamed out, sagging against his body. He drew her into his arms and kissed her forehead, "Good girl."

Later that night Daryl stood in the guard tower staring out into the dark. He heard the door open and turned to see Rick coming in. Rick stopped short, his hands fidgeting at his side, "Michonne and I talked about it and since you and Carol know we're together, we figured it would be alright for Michonne to change cells with ya. Carol wasn't sure if you'd be alright with that, but I figured now with you and Carol…."

Daryl huffed; he wasn't sure what to think. They had only fooled around a little and now he was living with her. Rick cleared his throat, "Well it might be for the best with Martinez in the cell next to her."

Daryl's eyes cut to Rick's gleaming, "Oh yeah, that's right. Well I guess I better head in and give the fucker something to listen to."

As Daryl left he could hear Rick's laughter follow him. Daryl smirked, he's going to take his woman hard and leave no question for Martinez whose man was hers.

**There you go! I know it wasn't long, but hey hopefully it was just enough! Off to work! Hugs y'all! Kaye**


	33. Of Dreams Of Men

Chapter 32….Of Dreams Of Men

**Well this was a request from zombieslayer5, so I hope you enjoy. This is pure CARYL smut, so if you're at work don't read this….LOL. Enjoy! **

**-Winter Heat-**

_The water rolled down her hardened nipples, he could see the water glisten as it trailed down her stomach. He watched as her hand drifted down towards her mound of dark hair. Her voice was husky, "Do you want to wash this for me?"_

_Daryl chuckled stepping under the water with her, his hand going to her short hair, he smirked at her, "Of course ma'am." His lips crushed against hers as his hand trailed down her stomach heading for her hot core. His hand gently brushed the soft hair, feeling her moan. _

_She looked up at him, her eyes so blue and begging, "Please Daryl, please touch me."_

_Daryl felt himself go painfully hard as he thrust one finger into her, he hissed, "Damn Carol…"_

Daryl jerked awake, what the fuck was he doing? Where the hell was he? He looked around the darkened cell, his breathing was heavy and his crotch was painfully hard. Shit! He was dreaming, a fucking wet dream. He laid his head back against his pillows staring at the ceiling; this had started happening more and more since he had moved into a cell with Carol. The increase in numbers with the Woodbury folks there had made it very crammed in their cell block. Rick had came to him and asked if he didn't mind sharing a cell with someone. Daryl had nodded, but told Rick it had to be Carol. She was the only one he thought he could stand sharing his personal space with, not to mention he didn't like the way some of the men from Woodbury were looking at her. Keeping her close meant that the other men would know she wasn't on the market for anyone, even if he didn't fucking know how to tell her how he felt.

He sighed staring down at the erection in his pants, now what the fuck was he going to do with that? Before all the Woodbury people came around he could've snuck out and took care of his shit in private. He groaned, his eyes darting around the cell, well Carol was on watch tonight, and if he kept his damn mouth shut he might….what the fuck. He unzipped his pants and closed his eyes, thinking about how she looked today while they were out working in the yard on the cars. She had leaned over and he got an eyeful of her breasts, damn for such a little woman she had ample titties. His hand increased it's speed on his hard cock, moving up and down, in his mind it was her soft hands wrapping around the hard length of him.

Daryl was so lost in his world when Carol entered the cell. Rick had come to her and let her off duty early, saying that he couldn't sleep so he might as well take watch. She had been relieved, she didn't mind taking watch but she was dog tired tonight. She walked up to their cell, smirking at the bright colored blankets that they had hung for privacy, she knew they drove Daryl nuts every single last one of them had flowers on them. She let a little chuckle escape as she quietly opened the cell door and pushed back the curtain. When she entered the cell she froze.

There on the top bunk was the man that had invaded her every fantasy, with his cock in his hand going to town. She couldn't take her eyes off him; he was so large, everything she had ever dreamt of. She didn't know what the hell to do, should she leave? Should she clear her throat? Before she could decide he looked over at her, their eyes locking.

Daryl was close; damn he could feel his balls starting to tighten, when he heard a gasp. He turned his head and stared at the big blue eyes he had been jerking off too. He grabbed his pillow and covered himself staring up at the ceiling praying for death. His breath was coming out in large heaves, what the fuck was he thinking?

Carol felt her chest raise and fall hard, what the hell should she say? This was his cell too and he had needs, damn she wished she could help with those needs, but this was Daryl Dixon, the man bolted if you let your hand linger too long on his arm. She dropped her rifle and picked up a change of clothes, she kept her eyes down, a tear starting to well up in her eyes, "I'm so sorry. I'll just go. I'll sleep on the floor with Beth and Hershel." She let out a small sob as she almost ran from the cell. It was clear the feelings she had for him weren't the same as the ones he had for her, or they would already be doing something about his problem. She hugged her clothes to her chest, trying not to cry out loud as she walked to the showers.

Daryl heard her sob as she left; he punched the cot, now he had upset her. FUCK! He sat up zipping his pants. He sighed as he found he made his way bare footed down the hall stopping at Beth and Hershel's cell, he swallowed hard, he whisper yelled, "CAROL. CAROL are you in there?"

He heard a soft mumbling from behind the curtain and Beth came out of the curtain rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "What's wrong Daryl?"

Daryl sighed, "Is Carol in there?"

Beth shook her head, "No, she hasn't been in here tonight. Did you check the showers?"

Daryl started back down the hall throwing a thank you to Beth as he made his way through the silent cell block. When he got to the showers he heard the water running and he leaned his head against the door, what the hell did he say? Sorry you caught me jerking off because of a wet fuckin' dream I was having about you. Oh now he just wanted to kick his own ass. He sighed, opening the door steam billowing out as he made his way into the shower.

Carol was glad that Rick and some of the others had gotten the hot water working. She stepped under the hot spray and sighed, letting the water mix with her tears. She in all her life had never wanted a man more than she wanted Daryl, she didn't know why. Maybe it was what she saw underneath the rough tough red neck act, he was really the gentlest man she had ever seen. She tried to relax as the water ran down her body; she had just finished washing the shampoo from her hair when she heard his voice, "CAROL?"

Carol's head snapped around to see Daryl standing there his eyes slammed shut tight, his hands in his pockets. He looked like a little boy standing there that had been caught with his hands in the cookie jar and really she thought maybe he had. Carol swallowed the lump in her throat, rushing to grab one of her towels and wrapping it around her, "Daryl is something wrong?"

Daryl could feel his heart beating heavily in his chest, when he walked in he saw her, almost like he did in his dream. Through the clear shower curtain he could see the water trailing down her body and he wanted to go right up to her and take her into his arms. He shuddered as he slammed his eyes close. When she asked him if something was wrong he almost opened his eyes, but he didn't.

Daryl shook his head, "No, everything is fine. I was just checking on you. I'm sorry about ….well ….. you know before."

Carol hung her head, staring at her feet, her voice was low, "It's fine. I'm sorry I disturbed you."

Daryl shifted on his bare feet, his voice cracking a little, "Do ya have clothes on?"

Carol let out a little nervous giggle, "I have a towel on. I'm fine, you should go back to sleep."

Daryl turned around, his back to her, "I think we should talk."

Carol started quickly drying herself, "What about?"

Daryl sighed, she watched as his shoulders slumped, his voice barely a whisper, "'Bout us."

Carol froze, this was it, he was pushing her away. She had seen the way some of the women looked at him from Woodbury, after all Daryl was a very good looking guy and there were lots of younger, beautiful women around. Carol shook a little as she pulled her panties on, "About us what?"

Daryl gripped his hair with his hands, "SHIT! I don't even know how the fuck to do this. You know how I feel damn it."

Carol froze, staring at his back, her voice was low, "I really don't."

Daryl turned around quickly; his face was bright red, what the fuck! Why did she need it spelled out for her? But when he turned around and saw her standing there in nothing but a pair of black panties he couldn't think, his eyes were focused on her bare breasts. Those breasts were all he thought about when he was dreaming or alone in the shower and now there they were. Her nipples were tight and hard from the cold air; he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Carol wasn't sure what was going on, he was staring at her with a look she had never seen on his face before. She pulled her arms across her chest, the motion breaking him from his trance. Carol stood there not sure what to do.

Daryl knew it was now or fucking never, he turned on his heel and walked toward the door. Locking it he turned and stared at her.

Carol figured he was leaving so when he turned around after locking the door she couldn't believe it. He slowly started walking toward her, his face set hard, his mind going on overdrive. He stopped a step away from her, his hand reaching out to brush her arm, "I don't like the way that big fucker looks at ya."

Carol could feel her breath getting heavy, she swallowed the lump in her throat, "Who? Tryeese?"

Daryl nodded, his eyes trailing up and down her body, he could feel himself getting hard again. He pulled down her left arm gently, Carol gasped a little as her breast was exposed, "Daryl?"

Daryl shook his head as he moved her right arm watching as her breasts were fully exposed to him, "Sshh, I'm working here woman."

He took a step toward her, his hand ghosting down the swell of her breast; Carol shuddered, trying to hold in the moan that was threatening to erupt from her mouth, "Daryl?" She tried to focus, "Did you mean Tryeese?"

Daryl smirked his hand getting braver, as he continued to brush his hand against her bare breast, moving closer and closer to her nipple, "Yeah, the fucker needs to know ya ain't on the market for a man."

Carol groaned as his fingers ghosted over her hardened peak, "W-h-y? Why am I taken?" Her heart beat hard in her chest, watching him as he took a half step toward her.

Daryl's eyes left her breast, "Hell yeah, ya are." Before she could think he crushed his lips to hers, his hand going to the back of her neck.

Carol wasn't sure what was happening, she had dreamed of this moment for so long and here it was. His tongue was like heaven as it moved against her, his need just as bad as hers. He backed her up into the wall, one of his hands fisting next to her head, while the other one began touching her nipple. He broke contact with her mouth long enough to catch his breath, he leaned his forehead against hers watching his hand as he touched her soft mounds, "This ain't gonna last long."

Carol nodded, her hand going to the bulge in the front of his pants, he groaned and she smiled, "It's ok, I'm not gonna last long either."

Daryl nodded, his mouth going back to hers. His thumbs hooked into her panties he moved his hands under the panties resting on her bare hips, he bucked into her and she moaned in his mouth. He pulled her panties down stopping to press a soft kiss to the hot mound of glistening hair between her legs. Carol fisted his hair in her hands, "Jesus."

Daryl chuckled as he stood up an unusual cocky smile on his face, "Not Jesus, just Daryl woman."

She laughed as she licked at his lips, making his whole body shiver with need. She slipped her hands down and unzipped his pants. Daryl watched as she moved the pants down his hips, letting him free from his boxers. He moaned her name into her neck as she gripped him, pumping him up and down a few times in her hand.

He couldn't take anymore, he growled, attacking her mouth again, their kisses getting deeper as he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed into her, she growled his name as he stilled. She was like heaven, her walls clenching and massaging every inch of his hot throbbing member. He groaned as he pulled out and pushed into her, loving the mewling noise coming from her. She was the hottest fucking thing he had ever seen as she bucked her hips into his. The two of them working each other into frenzy. Their tongues were everywhere, their hands exploring as they were entwined. Carol threw her head back as her walls clamped down around him, milking him of his seed. He slumped into her, pinning her into the wall.

Carol rubbed his back as they both caught their breath. He finally pulled away from the crook of her neck and smirked at her as he gently kissed her. On shaking knees the two of them put their clothes back on. They walked back to the cell block neither saying much, their shoulders touching and the bliss present on both their faces.

When they got to their cell, Carol looked at him sheepishly, "Night Daryl." She climbed into her bunk, but he stayed frozen in the middle of the cell. She heard him take a deep breath and he reached down gently pushing her over toward the wall, "What are you doing?"

Daryl laid down on her bunk, his arm going around her, his voice gravelly, "Ain't gonna do that kind of shit like we just did and sleep the fuck alone. Don't give two shits if you don't like it, you're my woman and I'll be damned if I'll sleep alone again."

Carol smiled as she buried her head in his chest; she placed a soft kiss there, "Good night Daryl."

Daryl kissed the top of her head, sleep already calling him, "Night woman."

**There you go! I think that was one of my better ones! Thanks for the idea zombieslayer5! Night all!**


	34. We Were Here First

Chapter 33…We were here First

**Well I have to say the requests have been pouring in lately! Here is another one that came from the wonderful mind of deelove1. So I hope you enjoy! Of course it has lots and lots of smut in it. **

**Please keep in mind that Daryl once he opens up to Carol and they start having sex, well he might be a closet dirty little fucker, we don't know so for this story he is. Hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own TWD, you all know that. If I did….well things would be a lot different! LOL**

**-Winter Heat-**

The old clinic in the prison had become their spot, though Carol couldn't tell you much about the room. Usually by the time they went in there they were pulling at each other's clothes. Hands seeking out bare flesh, tongues fighting to control the pace, and moans. Lots and lots of moans, the man was like a fucking addict and she wasn't complaining. In all her years on this Earth she had never came so much or so hard. It was like the two of them were made for each other.

So when he purposely pushed himself into her ass while she was doing dishes she knew he was silently asking her to meet him there later. She just looked over her shoulder and smirked a soft nod of her head let him know that she would be there. She couldn't help watching him walk away, the muscles in his back flexing under his shirt and his ass in those jeans. Well it was enough to make a nun blush.

After she got Judith down for a nap she made a lame excuse to Beth about having to start laundry and she took off toward the tombs. She had walked only a little bit, when a rough hand went over her mouth, she squealed for only a minute before his other arm wrapped around her waist. She sighed, letting herself lean back into his embrace, "Asshole."

Daryl chuckled kissing her neck, "Ain't my fault I can't keep my damn hands off ya. Maybe you shouldn't wear that fuckin' tank top showing off your tits all day."

Carol huffed, realizing that he was now walking her toward the clinic, without letting her go, his hard on digging into her ass. She sighed, turning to kiss his jaw, "What this old thing?"

Daryl huffed, "If I see that fucker Tyreese look down your shirt one more time I'm puttin' an arrow in his dick."

Carol blushed, "He does NOT!"

Daryl pushed her into the clinic, she turned around and saw the look in his eyes, he was stalking her like she was some kind of prey. She felt an shiver go through her body, her nipples were hard peaks and wetness flooded her core, what this man could do to her with just a fucking look.

Daryl growled softly, taking slow steps toward her, "Ya need to be wearin' a sweater, can't fuckin' concentrate with ya lookin' like that."

Carol giggled a little as she started walking backward toward their little slice of heaven in the supply closet. Because she was the only one that usually came down here she had put an old cot mattress on the floor with some blankets and a few candles. She felt the door knob behind her back and she pulled the door open and grinned at him pulling the tank top over her head smirking at him, she hadn't worn a bra today on purpose.

Daryl shook his head, "Some one needs a little spanking for not wearin' a bra." He grinned as he shut the supply closet door as she backed as far away from him as she could her back hitting the cold metal shelves. Daryl put his crossbow on an empty shelf and took off his leather vest and jacket, the smug smirk still on her, "Yeah you need a little something don't ya."

Carol nodded; the thrill of seeing him come toward her like that would never get old. He towered over her, pulling his shirt over his head. He leaned down, his one hand bracing the shelves behind her while the other hand tilted her chin up so he could kiss her properly. Carol moaned into his mouth as their tongues met, each trying to taste the other deeper. Daryl moved his lips down her long delicate neck, as his hand cupped her breast. Carol had her hands in his hair, tugging gently at his hair, her eyes staring ahead of her at the door.

She was getting ready to snake her hand down the front of his pants when she saw movement on the other side of the door. She could see shadows moving under the door. Daryl felt her tense, his voice low, "What's the matter?"

Carol nodded toward the door, her voice a whisper, "Someone is out there."

Daryl looked at her and then the door, "There's nobody out there." He leaned back down his mouth going to her nipple when he heard a moan from the other side of the door. Daryl stood up turning he pulled his knife. Carol grabbed her shirt putting it on quickly. Daryl waved her back as he walked silently toward the door. Carol gripped her knife, as she stalked quickly behind him.

Daryl slowly turned the door knob, opening the door slowly he cracked the door and couldn't believe what he was seeing. There on one of the old exam tables was a very naked Michonne gripping the hair of an equally naked Rick who had his face buried in-between her legs. Daryl hadn't noticed that Carol was peeking over his shoulder. They were both dumbstruck. Here they were sneaking around trying to keep their new relationship quiet but they weren't the only ones.

Daryl shut the door smirking at her, Carol stood there shock all over her face, "Daryl! We can't stay here." She hissed at him.

Daryl moved toward her again, making sure to lock the supply closet door, his hands reaching out for her, he pulled her close to him, "What?" He smirked, "They ain't gonna hear us over all that noise, besides we can't see them. They can't see us, who gives a shit."

Carol giggled, covering her mouth, she stared up at him, "But what if they do hear us?"

Daryl smirked, kissing her hard, when he pulled away he pulled her shirt back over her head, staring at her bare breasts, "Let's teach them how to fuck the right way."

Carol groaned as he started sucking her nipple again, she snaked her hand between them working on his zipper. Daryl chuckled standing up and leaning against the old shelves, she freed him from his pants and dropped to her knees taking him in her mouth, flicking her tongue along the base of his cock. Daryl hissed bucking into her mouth, "You're a naughty little thang, ain't ya."

Carol looked up at him, her eyes full of lust, "Only with you."

Daryl chuckled pulling her up to kiss her again; he motioned to her clothes, growling at her, "Get those off."

Daryl stripped down as Carol removed her pants and boots. He stared at her watching her chest heave, he loved the way she looked like a wild animal when they were screwing around, usually she was so sweet and quiet, but underneath that was a woman with very primal basic needs. She smirked at him as she got down on all fours looking over her shoulder at him, biting her lip, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

All the other times they had snuck away it had been sweet, maybe a little rough, but always missionary. Daryl felt his cock get harder at the sight of her ass up in the air waiting for him. He grunted as he hit the floor behind her, his hands running up and down her bare back. He gripped her ass cheeks in his hands and squeezed it hard; she groaned wiggling her ass at him. Daryl growled pounding into her with all he had, they both cried out at the contact. Daryl pulled her up against his chest his hands holding onto her breasts as they continued to move together, their bodies glistening with a light sheen of sweat.

Daryl littered her neck with kisses, as she moaned louder and louder with every thrust. Daryl pushed her back down on all fours as he increased his pace, "Come for me woman, come on."

Carol nodded her head, "I'm coming, I'm coming….JESUS DARYL!" She clamped around him, making him fall over the edge with her, he growled as he leaned against her back, both of them trying to catch their breath. Neither one of them saw the door cracked open.

Rick and Michonne had finished lying entwined with one and another. Rick laughed, kissing her neck, "I wasn't sure we would make it here in time. Thought I might have to take you in the cell block in front of everybody."

Michonne chuckled, "Jesus, I don't know how we're going to keep this a secret."

Rick pulled away from her kissing her gently, "It won't be long now, Carl is coming around." Before Michonne could say anything they both heard moaning coming from the supply closet. Rick threw Michonne her clothes and the two dressed quickly, grabbing their weapons.

Rick moved slowly toward the supply closet, Michonne at his back. When he tried the door knob, he found it locked. He eased the keys from his belt and opened the door, peaking in. He couldn't believe his eyes, there going at it like a couple of rabbits were Carol and Daryl. Rick shut the door quickly, trying to bit down the laugh he had bubbling in his throat. He grabbed Michonne's hand and pulled her into the hallway.

The two of them hugging once they were there, Rick kissed the top of her head, "I guess we aren't the only ones hiding out."

Michonne pulled away from him a rare smile touching her lips, "No, I guess not. Maybe we should set up a schedule."

Rick howled with laughter as they walked toward the cell block, "Yeah, you asked Daryl Dixon when he wants to fuck his woman. I think I like my life too much."

**Alright there you have it! Hope you enjoyed! Keep the requests coming! Night all Kaye**


	35. LOW

Chapter 34….LOW

**Well this one just kind of popped into my head with the help of one of my readers. I have been asked to do a few things lately that I'm not comfortable with in this story because I won't do them. Believe me I'm not a prude, but every woman has their limits and there's that one little thing I won't do. So this one is a bit on the racy side and in my comfort zone. Hope you enjoy…..I know I will be smoking after this one.**

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol could tell by the changing of the season what was wrong with him. It had been one whole year since Merle had died and the anniversary of his death was making Daryl a bear. That morning she laid on their cot listening to him mutter curses under his breath as he got ready to go out and hunt. He had been a powder keg ready to blow for a week. She needed to help him channel that energy before he killed someone. Once she knew he was gone she slipped from their cell and made her way to the kitchen area, hoping to catch Glenn.

Not to disappoint Glenn and a very pregnant Maggie were sitting eating breakfast. Carol put a hand on the young woman's back, "How are you feeling today?"

Maggie smiled up at her, "Fat, but happy. This little one kicks somethin' fierce in the mornin."

Glenn chuckled, but looked down at his oatmeal when he caught the deathly glare of his wife. Carol laughed watching the poor man maneuver the land mines which were his wife's hormonal spikes. "Glenn I was wondering if I could go with you today on your run."

Glenn looked sick as he looked up at Carol, "Oh I don't know. Did you clear it with Daryl?"

Carol put a hand on her hip, "Why would I need to clear that with Daryl?"

Glenn looked at Maggie who was also giving him the same hard look as Carol, she wasn't going to be any help, "Well….you know…..Daryl hasn't been in the best mood lately and I'd like to keep breathing long enough to see my kid born."

Carol laughed, "Well he'll probably be gone most of the day, so we'll be back before he is. I want to pick up a few things to cheer him up and before you ask I'm not making a list. I need PERSONAL things."

Glenn's face went scarlet red, "OH. Well if Rick says it's alright then you can go. But if you get hurt, it's on your head."

Carol felt excitement bubble up, "Thank you Glenn."

Carol went to find Rick and after some auguring, Rick finally agreed to let Carol go. He knew his best friend was hurting and if Carol could pull him back from the break that everyone saw coming then who was he to tell her no. Rick just hoped that Glenn and Carol were back as promised before Daryl.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl had stalked the woods for three hours trailing a large buck. When he finally made it to the prison he had the buck's hind legs tied and dragging behind him. He saw Rick and Tyrese make their way to the gate and helped him carry the buck the rest of the way. They helped him tied the buck up so he could cut the meat from the body. Daryl felt exhausted, "Hey can one of ya get Carol? She makes this much easier if she catches while I butcher."

Rick shifted uneasy nodding for Tyrese to head back to the guard tower, "Daryl about Carol."

Daryl's head snapped up, "What the fuck about Carol?"

Rick ran a tired hand over his face, "Well she went out with Glenn today."

Daryl took a step closer to his friend, his fist balling at his sides, "OUT WHERE?"

Rick held up his hands, "On a run, said she wanted to grab some things that Glenn couldn't. They should be back any minute. I thought she cleared this with you." Rick knew he was lying, but hell it was better than having the pissed off man punch him.

Daryl growled, "Fucking woman…..leave the damn prison…..she's gonna get a damn arrow in her ass for this. What the fuck ya standin' around for? If she ain't catchin' the meat then you are! Don't think I don't know who told her she could go."

Rick sighed heading into the prison to grab something to put the meat in. It was going to be a long ass afternoon with Daryl. Carol better be right about this helping the man, because if not Rick might beat her ass.

Daryl and Rick were just finishing up the last of the deer when the sound of an approaching car reached their ears. Rick sighed in relief when he saw both Carol and Glenn in the car. Daryl didn't say anything he just kept butchering the buck, he was too pissed to even talk to her at the moment.

Carol got out of the car and tried to stop the hammering in her chest from her heart. She could see him in the far corner of the yard, his back to her, but she could tell by the hard set of his shoulders he was pissed. She sighed grabbing a few bags from the back of the car. Glenn gave her a weak smile when he saw Daryl, "I hope this works Carol."

Carol nodded her head, muttering, "Yeah me too. If not I'll probably be sleeping on you and Maggie's floor."

**-Winter Heat-**

After dinner Carol grabbed her bags and headed to the library. She figured this was the best place for their little romantic getaway. She had told Maggie to give her an hour then tell Daryl to meet her there. She sighed; he wasn't even talking to her at the minute. He had started to talk to her and then he just shook his head and stormed away. She knew he was pissed, but damn did he have to be this pissed. She draped a blanket over the old worn couch, put out a few candles, and place a bottle of southern comfort and a carton of cigarettes next to the couch.

She then made her way to the showers, she pulled out of her bag the body wash and razors she had gotten from the run. She took a deep breath; she hadn't done this in years. She shaved everything, her legs, under her arms, and of course THERE. She giggled to herself feeling a little naughty, Ed had never let her shave saying it was disgusting and reminded him of a little girl, but after talking with Maggie she was convinced it would at least make Daryl stop and admire her pussy, more so than normal.

When she was done, she pulled on a clean flannel shirt she had picked up for Daryl and a pair of boxers. She made her way down to the library and breathed a sigh of relief when the library was still empty. She was just pulling out of her bag a few chocolate bars when she heard him come storming down the hall toward the library. She took a deep breath pulling off the boxers. She sat down on the couch unbuttoning the flannel she left it just open enough so that her breasts were covered. She spread her legs slightly grabbing the bottle of southern comfort and the carton of cigarettes she waited.

When Daryl opened the door he was ready to bitch her the hell out. He had fumed all day, how DARE she go out on a run, especially considering what time of year it was. If he lost her right now, he might as well walk his ass into a fucking herd. He knew he had been a bastard, but the god damn woman had a fucking death wish.

When he pushed open the door and saw her sitting there all the thoughts in his head went right out the fucking door. Carol smirked up at him, "Hey."

Daryl stared at her, "Hey back." He shut the door behind him, locking it.

Carol held up the bottle of southern comfort, "Care to join me for a drink?"

Daryl nodded walking toward her, his eyes roaming her almost naked body. When his eyes fell on her cleaning shaved pussy he went instantly hard, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Carol had never been good at this kind of thing; she slid down the couch a little opening the bottle of southern comfort she poured some on her stomach. The cold liquor making her body break out into goose bumps, she smiled up at him, "You can have the first shot."

Daryl smirked at her; damn woman didn't even know all the bad things he wanted to do to her. He set his crossbow down close to him and knelt down in front of her, his eyes trailing the liquor that had trailed down her stomach to her core. Daryl grinned when he leaned down and followed the trail with his tongue, hearing her moan. He lapped the liquor off her body. When he got to the end of the trail he groaned at the feel of the freshly shaved skin under his tongue. Carol's body jerked a little when his tongue ran across her slit. Daryl chuckled when he knelt back on his heels taking the bottle from her hand and taking a long pull from it. He watched her as she squirmed on the couch, lust heavy in her eyes.

He took a mouthful of liquor and leaned up kissing her, giving her a shot. The liquor burnt going down her throat, but she had to say that it was one of the hottest things he had ever done to her. When he pulled back he set the bottle on the floor and opened the flannel, his eyes racking over her bare breasts all the way down to her pussy, "Well what do you have here?" His hands trailing down her hard nipples, to her stomach, to her junction between her legs. He watched intensely as his hand trailed over and over the spot, the feel of the bare skin almost intoxicating. He didn't look up at her, "You were a really bad girl today, goin' out on a run without permission."

Carol nodded her head, her voice breathy, "Yeah, really bad girl. I should be punished."

Daryl's head snapped up, he thought he might just cum right there, fucking woman. He picked up the bottle of southern comfort and poured a little on one of her nipples, his mouth following to catch the nectar that was her and the liquor. Carol fisted her hands into his hair, wanting to take him closer. Daryl looked up at her smirking, "Don't move." He kissed her hard and took off from the library, she sat there breathing hard, this was supposed to be for him, but damn was she having fun too.

Daryl came back into the library a few minutes later, locking the door behind him. He walked over to her, his voice low, "Do you trust me?"

Carol looked up at him, questioningly, "Of course."

Daryl nodded, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. Carol's eyes went wide, "Daryl?"

Daryl knelt down kissing her, "Do you trust me?"

Carol took a deep breath anticipation coursing through her veins; she gave out a half moan, "Yes."

Daryl nodded, taking her hands in his, he put the handcuffs on her pulling her arms above her head, he searched her face, "This alright?"

Carol nodded, feeling so exposed that she couldn't move her hands, that she couldn't touch him. Daryl stood a hungry smile on his face; he slowly took off his vest and shirt. His boots were next. He stopped for a moment before he pulled down his pants. When he stood there above her, now naked, he gave a few tugs on his already swollen cock. He picked up the bottle of southern comfort and took another drink. He then pulled her up by the handcuffs, gently, making her sit in front of him. He dripped a few drops of the liquor onto his cock, hissing at the cold. Carol smirked knowing what he wanted; she moved forward taking him into her mouth. Daryl groaned as her tongue moved up and down the shaft. Daryl took a long pull from the bottle as she moved up and down him. Damn the things this woman could do just with her fucking mouth. She started moving faster; Daryl took his free hand and cupped his balls. He growled as the heat started in his stomach, it didn't take long for him to explode his seed into her hot mouth. He jerked riding out his high; his eyes slammed shut in ecstasy. When he looked down at her, she was smirking up at him. Daryl chuckled leaning down to kiss her, "Damn woman. You sure as fuck know how to blow off some steam."

Carol smiled, "I was hoping I could help."

Daryl took a drink from the bottle and then held the bottle to her lips, letting her take a small sip. He set the bottle down on the floor as he knelt down in front of her. Carol watched him as his rough hands slid down her legs, feeling the softness, damn this woman was better than any drug he had ever had.

Carol let out a small yelp, when he hooked her legs over his shoulders and pulled her down, giving him the perfect view of her beautiful pussy. He grabbed the bottle, pour some liquor onto her thigh, he groaned as it dripped onto her core. He gently sucked the liquor from her thigh; he ran his tongue over to her core. Carol groaned trying to put her hands in his hair, but the cuffs stopped her.

Daryl grinned as she moaned his name when his thumb found her throbbing little nub. He made circles with his thumb, watching her as she leaned heavy against the couch, her head thrown back, "Don't stop…please Daryl."

He thrust his tongue into her wet core, lapping at her as she twitched under him. He could tell she was getting close so he increased his speed on her nub. When she screamed out her essence flooded his mouth, making his dick hard again. But he didn't let up the speed with his thumb; he wanted her to cum again HARD. Carol tried to pull his hand away but he increased his speed, looking up at her face as she twisted around in agony and pleasure, his voice didn't sound like his own, "Come on woman, come for me again."

Carol was panting, her body covered in a sheen of sweat, "I can't….I can't….OH MY GOD." Her whole body tensed as the most powerful organism of her life hit her, her core was pulsing and there were white fireworks behind her eye lids. Daryl slowed his speed on her clit as she came down. She looked like a god damn angel lying there, granted a fallen angel. He eased her legs off his shoulders and trailed kisses up her stomach to her breasts. She hooked her still cuffed hands over his head pulling him close as he put her nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting at the tender skin. When he got to her mouth he kissed her hard, tasting every inch of her mouth. When he pulled away he smirked at her.

He sat up taking her with him; he grabbed the bottle giving her a drink before him. He watched as she stared right into his eyes as she took another drink. Damn that woman made him horny; his dick was painfully hard again. He stood up pulling her arms over his head; he positioned her over the arm of the couch. His hands making a trail down her back, his hands landing on her ass. He cupped her ass cheeks, squeezing them hard, pressing his hard cock against her ass. Carol moaned as he pulled her legs further apart. He didn't give her a second to think about it he pushed into her hot pussy hard, loving the feel of her bare skin against his cock. He pounded into her, both their moans joining as he moved faster and faster. Carol was gasping for breath as she came hard around him, but he wasn't done. He wanted to see how far he could take her; he wanted to give her the best fuck of her life. They had made love before but this was just fucking tonight. He needed the release and he thought she did too. If she trusted him, he just hoped she would still be talking to him when he got done.

When he felt himself almost on the edge, he pulled from her, gripping his dick he pushed gently against her asshole. Carol gave a sharp intake of breath and tense as he pushed just the tip into her, he moved his hand up and down his shaft, cumming hard into her. Carol's eyes were wide, she was sure she hadn't taken a breath. He slapped her ass and collapsed onto her back kissing her softly and gently, his voice in her ear, "I didn't hurt ya did I?"

Carol shook her head, "No."

Daryl eased her back onto the couch against his bare chest. His dick completely spent, as he pulled her into his lap, he grabbed the handcuff keys and freed her hands. He kissed her gently on the jaw moving to her neck, "I love ya so much, I hope that wasn't too much."

Carol wrapped her arms around him, "No, just surprising. I've never….I don't think I'd….it wasn't too bad."

Daryl chuckled into her neck, "Not pissed at me?"

Carol pulled back looking into his eyes, "No, but next time some warning might be good."

Daryl almost whined at her, "You have one hell of a tight ass, won't mind…"

Carol shook her head, "What the hell is it with men and asses?"

Daryl shrugged, grabbing a pack of cigarettes from the carton and lighting one, "I don't know, it feels fucking awesome." He smirked at her, "We could try again?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Carol sighed kissing him, loving the taste of smoke and liquor on his mouth, "We'll see Dixon, don't push your luck."

Daryl pulled her close a cocky smile spreading across his face, "Won't dream of it. But tell me, it's because I'm too damn big right."

Carol groaned, feeling his cock twitch under her, "Shut up and kiss me Dixon."

Daryl smiled, cupping her face with his free hand, "Yes ma'am."

Carol knew she had helped release the low feeling he had been carrying around with him and for that she was glad, but there was no way in hell he was going to get in her ass again. At least not without mass amounts of alcohol. Then again…

**Ok, by far I think this was the raunchiest one I've done. Ok, that pushed my boundaries I hope I did it justice. You all know that when you're in a committed relationship you try new things. Well do your thing! Keep the requests coming! I need prompts people! Enjoy your cold shower; I know I will….Kaye**


	36. Officer Playful

Chapter 35…..Officer Playful

**Ok, this might be a little OOC, I will try to keep it on track, but this was a request and I haven't had one yet that I didn't try to do!**

**I was requested to do a role playing one, where Daryl is the prison guard and Carol the female inmate. Well I'm trying here! Here it goes! Enjoy**

**-Winter Heat-**

Merle and Daryl had been on guard duty all fucking day and they were bored as shit. They spent most of the day just looking out over the mindless walkers that roamed just beyond the fence and the other part of the day eating when someone brought them food. Merle sighed leaning heavily against the rail, "You know what I miss? I fuckin' miss going into bars and drinking till I couldn't stand up."

Daryl huffed, "I don't miss that. Your ass was heavy tryin' to carry ya to the truck."

Merle laughed, "Well smart ass what do you miss?"

Daryl leaned back, "Cigarettes, I fuckin' would give my left nut for one."

Merle sighed, "Yeah cigarettes. I miss porn."

Daryl chuckled shaking his head, "Yeah those naughty nurses."

Merle's head snapped up, his eyes wide, a grin spreading, "Boy did you sneak into big brother's porn stash when I wasn't lookin'?"

Daryl laughed, "Hell ya! Loved those fuckin' prison ones."

Merle sighed, looking down at the yard where Carol and Beth were hanging clothes, "FUCK ya." Merle smiled wide at Daryl, "Well we do have the prison and we got our sorry selves two fuckin' slammin' lookin' women, we could make that fantasy come true."

Daryl turned bright red, standing quickly, he wasn't having this conversation with his brother, "Alright asshat keep watch, OUT THERE and not on Beth."

Merle laughed, standing up tall watching the horizon, "Oh that's fine baby brother, I got me some ideas now. This was a nice chat."

Daryl groaned, but his eyes kept going back to his woman who was laughing with Beth. Damn what he won't do to strip search her right there. He shook his head and focused on the fences. But his mind was going nuts thinking of things he wanted to do to that woman. Maybe Merle was right he could make his own fucking porn now.

**-Winter Heat-**

That night after Glenn and Tryeese relieved them from watch duty he made his way into the common room where Carol was directing dinner for everyone. He walked over and she smiled at him, handing him a plate with heaps of food on it, "Here ya go."

He nodded, looking down at his plate, "Meet me after your done here in the old warden's office."

Carol looked confused, "What?"

Daryl took a step closer, his face turning bright red, "Just meet me there, Jesus woman. Don't ask so many questions." Carol nodded her head, not sure what he was up too. They had only been together for a short time and they were getting more and more experience in making love, but she had no idea what he had in mind for them.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl was a fucking nervous wreck as he changed his clothes into an old prison guard uniform. He hoped this didn't come off like him being some over sexed asshole. He sighed, sitting his crossbow down and sitting behind the desk. A few minutes later Carol poked her head into the office, "Daryl?"

Daryl smirked as he sat up straight in his chair; he could tell when she slipped into the room that she had showered before she came to him. Her hair was doing that cute ass curling thing on the ends and he could smell her as soon as she closed the door.

Carol smirked at him, "What are you doing?"

Daryl got up from the desk, walking nervously around to the front of the desk, he went to sit on the edge and almost landed on his ass, but he caught himself, trying to not lose his damn nerve. He cleared his throat, "Come in and seat down." He gestured to the chair in front of the warden's desk.

Carol chuckled, unsure of herself but sat down, "What are you….?"

Daryl held up his finger to her lips to silence her, Carol raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. Daryl stared her down crossing his arms in front of him, "I hear prisoner that you've been caught with an illegal weapon."

Carol giggled, but as soon as she saw his serious face, she covered it with a cough, "Oh really? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Daryl stood up putting his hands on the arm of the chair, an evil smirk spreading on his face, "Well I guess we'll have to do a proper strip search."

Carol felt heat raise through her body, so that was what was going on, well hell, she'd play along. She looked up at him innocently, "If that's what you think is best."

Daryl thought he might cum right there, holy fuck she's playing along and not laughing at him. He stood up jerking her from the chair, making her put her palms on the desk. Carol groaned at just that, she tried hard to keep her breathing under control. Daryl ran his hands down her sides, slowly, then traveled down her legs. When he got to her inner legs, he made sure to reach around the front of her teasing her core as he moved his hand back across her ass. Carol spread her legs wider, moaning. Daryl stood up, pushing his erection into her ass, he growled in her ear, "No talking prisoner."

Carol nodded her head, her core feeling with wetness. Daryl sat down in chair that Carol had just been in, "Turn around prisoner."

Carol turned around slowly, her face was flush and the sight of him sitting there with a very large tent in his pants made it worse. Daryl smirked when he saw where her eyes had traveled, "Take off the shirt."

Carol nodded, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head. Daryl held his breath, gripping the arms of the chair so hard he thought he might cum in his pants. She wasn't wearing a bra, good girl he thought to himself. Carol stared at him; she brought her hands to her breasts, pinching her own nipples. Daryl sat up ram rod straight, "None of that, I'll get that during the search. Now the pants and you better not be wearing panties or you'll really be in trouble."

Carol smirked as she pushed down her pants, kicking off her shoes with them. Daryl wanted to fucking kiss her, she wasn't wearing any panties, good girl he thought. He stood up and kissed her hard, his tongue savage against hers, before she had time to think he flipped her around so that she was facing the desk again. He ran his hand softly up her back, making her shiver, "Daryl?"

Daryl growled, pulling gently on her hair, making her look back at him, "I said no talking." She nodded her head, as he kissed her again, almost taking her breath away. He released her and put her palms flat on the desk again, growling in her ear, "Let's find those illegal weapons." His hands run up and down her arms as he littered her shoulders with kisses. He loved the feel of her skin under his lips. "Nothing here."

He moved his hands around to the front of her body, ghosting down her collarbone until he cupped both of her breasts, he bucked against her, both of them groaned as he pinched her nipples and rolled them in between his fingers, "There's two of them, turn around so I can look at them better."

Carol turned around slowly he released her for a second, but then his hands were on her breasts again, his mouth finding one of the nipples. As he sucked hard she moaned throwing her head back, "Jesus Daryl."

His head snapped up, his eyes full of lust, his voice commanding, "NO way in hell did I tell ya to speak." Carol nodded her head, biting her lip. He growled again and kissed her hard, their bodies pressing up against each other. Carol ripped open the old prison guard shirt so she could run her hands up and down his chest. Daryl tilted his head back as her lips trailed down his jaw, to his neck, then to his nipples where she sucked and licked him. He was getting lost in the feel of what her fucking mouth could do.

He moaned, turning her back around, both of them panting, "Not done yet woman." He kissed down her back, stopping to kneel behind her, his hands cupping her ass cheeks. He knead the soft flesh, wondering how the hell he got such a perfect woman. He leaned in, running his tongue down each cheek, places soft kisses on her. He smirked as he lightly bite her, making her gasp, he saw his hands go to her breasts. She squeezed her legs close, her hands working at her nipples, damn what he could do to her. He pushed her legs apart, his hand going to her silt, "Fuck your wet." His fingers reached her nub and she braced herself on the desk again, as he worked her into a frenzy. She panted as he kept going, pushing her harder, making her feel every stroke of his fingers. When he slammed two fingers into her core, he felt her cum hard. He felt her relax and he slowly, almost painfully pulled his fingers from her licking them to get the taste of her.

She turned and looked at him, her voice low, "Punish me."

Daryl growled, standing up he released himself from the pants, then slammed into her core, bending her over the table. Carol cried out his name as he worked her harder and harder, "GOD yes, hard Daryl…..please GOD! FUCK ME!"

Daryl grunted as he increased his pace, he couldn't remember ever wanting to be inside her more. Her walls were so fucking tight and she was dripping with wetness. He growled when she clenched around him, her whole body tensing. When he came he saw stars, never before knowing it could feel like that. He leaned heavily on her back, kissing her softly, "I fuckin' love ya."

Carol chuckled; she was lying with her bare chest solid against the desk, "I love you too, that was fuckin' awesome!"

Daryl laughed letting himself fall from her. He stumbled back sitting down hard in the chair. He pulled her into his lap, snuggling into her neck. They sat there for the longest time, panting letting their bodies relax. He sighed, his voice low, "Thank you."

Carol pulled away a little bit looking down at him, "For what baby?"

Daryl chuckled, "Making all my fuckin' dreams come true."

Carol laughed, kissing him lovingly, "Anytime, since I did this maybe you could try the whole priest/catholic school girl for me."

Daryl blushed, hiding his head in her neck, "Shit, what did I start." Carol laughed, kissing him. It was wonderful to have someone to play with, especially someone you loved.

**Ok, let me know what you think! Keep the requests coming! Let me know if you liked to see the Beth/Merle side of this. I might be able to get Athlete Girl to do it for us! I know some of you don't like Merle and Beth, but I'll warn you to skip that one if she does it! Hugs, Kaye**


	37. I AM WOMAN

Chapter 36….I AM Woman

**Well this one is for my girl Emerald Kitten! She requested one where Carol is in charge! Well here we go and just so you know I'm reaching out from my comfort zone on this one! So let me know what you think!**

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol chuckled to herself as she listened to Maggie and Beth talk about sex. The three women had been working for hours on the laundry with no end in sight. Beth had simply asked Maggie if she had any advice to help spice up sex. Maggie had turned bright red, Carol was sure she was trying hard not to think of her sister with Merle which made the whole thing that much more funnier. Carol looked at Beth, "Well have you given him a blow job yet?"

Maggie and Beth looked over at Carol their mouths wide open, they couldn't believe those words came out of little innocent mouth of Carol. Carol shrugged her shoulders, "What? There is a right way and an alright way to give one."

Maggie finished hanging the shirt in her hands and looked at Carol raising her eyebrow, "Please share with the rest of the class." Beth smiled crossing her arms over her chest intently waiting for Carol to continue.

Carol flushed red, trying to focus on the clothes she was scrubbing on the scrub board. Carol couldn't look at them, "Well, first you have to make it all about them. Think nothing about yourself. Get them somewhere that they would never consider you doing this to them. Start out kissing them softly, whispering things to them, then simply push them against the wall and get on your knees. Make sure you slowly unbutton their pants; make sure your eyes are on them the whole time. If you break the eye contact it ruins the moment." Carol looked up to see both women leaning closer to her listening to every word.

Carol chuckled, "Then you start just tracing the tip with your tongue, but make sure you keep the eye contact. It's important, they love that part. Once you have them all fired up, close your eyes and sink down the shaft into your mouth, do it fast and take as much as you can. Once you've taken all of him, then slowly pull up, letting your tongue lick the back of the shaft." Carol stopped seeing both Maggie and Beth were panting a little, so she kept going, "Then set a pace, you control the situation. Make sure you cup their balls, just gently at first. If you feel them start to tighten, then pull back a little stare at them; maybe ask them if that feels good. But distract them; let the moment drag out as much as you can. If you keep them right on the edge when you finally want them to cum, get a firm grip on their balls. Once you do this will probably send them over the edge giving them the best organism of their life."

Maggie was shocked, "Holy shit Carol! Is that why Daryl is always so happy?" Beth was bright red, giggling uncontrollably.

Carol stood up putting the last of the clothes on the line, "I don't know. He's the first man that ever liked it. It's just what works for me with him. Not to mention it makes me hot as hell doing it and he usually makes me cum hard afterward."

Maggie stared at Carol, "So with your husband?"

Carol gave her a tired smile, "He said I didn't know how too. But I tried it one night on Daryl and he was so happy. The next day he kept hugging me and was overly lovely with me. So I got braver and braver until I got it down and he says my mouth is like a little piece of heaven." Both girls laughed, tears now streaming down their faces.

Maggie leaned against Beth catching her breath, "Daryl? Daryl Dixon says your mouth is like a piece of heaven?"

Carol slapped at her, frowning, "Now I was just trying to help you two, don't go telling anyone I said that. You both know he's like a wet cat in a corner half the time."

Maggie wiped the tears from her eyes, "We won't say a word, but I think I'll just go find Glenn and see if I can make his day."

Carol sighed, watching the two sisters walk away. She had to admit she had gotten brave lately with their sexual play. The other night in the warden's office was probably the best sex of her life. He was just the right mix of gentle and rough. She sighed, leaning against the wall of the prison, closing her eyes replaying the images of his hands on her skin. She could feel her breath getting heavy, her core was soaking wet, damn just thinking about him like that was enough to make her horny. She heard someone clear their throat and she looked up to see Daryl and Rick standing there.

Rick was smirking while Daryl's jaw was set hard. Rick coughed trying to hide a laugh, "Sorry to bother you Carol but it's almost dinner. Would you like me to have some of the ladies from Woodbury start it?"

Carol blushed hard, "No, I'll go in and get it started." Rick nodded heading for the guard tower. Daryl grabbed her arm stopping her.

He couldn't believe what she looked like when he saw her standing there. His cock twitched just at the sight of her, what the hell was she doing? Did one of the men from Woodbury make a pass at her? What the fuck? So he grabbed her arm gritting his teeth, "What the fuck was that?"

She could tell by the look in his eyes jealousy was rolling around in there, she put her hand on his chest and leaned in close to his face, "I was thinking about the warden's office."

Daryl looked confused at first, but then he grinned, "Oh….OOhhhh. Yeah that was great." His face going bright red.

Carol looked around making sure no one was looking, she slipped her hand up to the front of his pants and cupped him, licking her lips, "You on watch tonight?"

Daryl swallowed hard, SHIT! This woman had him wrapped around her little pale finger, his voice cracked, "Nah, no watch tonight."

Carol smirked giving him a squeeze through his pants, "Good. I have plans for you."

Daryl watched her walk away, his hard on painful in his pants. Her ass swayed as she went out of sight; FUCK the things she did to him. He took several deep breaths trying to focus on anything but her naked body in his mind; he couldn't go walking into the prison with a fucking stiffy! He groaned walking toward the fences; maybe a little perimeter check would take his mind off PRESSING things.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol had worked hard during dinner to try to come up with something special for him. She had very little sexual experience, but she was finding it so fun to have a man that let her explore. When she finally came up with a plan she hurried handing off clean up duty to Maggie, the woman giving her a knowing smile. Carol had noticed during dinner that Glenn had the biggest smile on his face, good for them she thought to herself.

She made a quick stop at the weapon supply closet and grabbed a few supplies. Her next stop was the cell that held all their supplies; she grabbed a bottle of baby oil. When she got to their cell she clean up putting on a dark blue lacy cami and a pair of light pink lacy thong panties. This was the closest thing she had to sexy lingerie, so just hoped she didn't look stupid. She took out her supplies and spread them out around the cell.

She had just sat down on the bunk when she heard his boots on the stairs. She stood up and waited, her heart beating in her chest as he came through the flowery sheets that hung across the cell for privacy. When Daryl set in, she smiled seeing he had a shower and his hair was sticking up all crazy wet. She walked toward him taking his crossbow.

Daryl couldn't breathe when he saw her; she looked like a fucking goddess. How did he get so fucking lucky to have a sweet warm heart woman that was a fucking firecracker in bed? He let her take the crossbow and put it on the top bunk; he smirked as she came back toward him, wrapping her arms around his waist, "How was your day dear?"

Daryl laughed, "Fine, DEAR. What'cha wearin' there?"

Carol stepped away from him looking down at the cami and thong, "What this old thing?"

Daryl growled taking a step toward her, catching her neck with his hand he pulled her to his lips. His mouth hungry against hers, she let herself drift into the kiss letting him have this moment of dominance. She pulled back and he was panting, his eyes dark and full of lust. Carol smirked, "Not tonight. Tonight is about me making you feel good."

Daryl froze when she gently started working on the buttons of his shirt; he still hated having her see his scars. He closed his eyes, trying to relax as she took the shirt off him. She tossed the shirt aside and then softly littered his back with soft kisses, knowing how hard it was for him to let her see him like this. She walked around her fingers ghosting over his back, to his shoulder. She smiled at him, kissing him hard, his hand going to her neck again, while his other hand went to cup her breast. She pulled away smirking at him, "Not about me tonight." He chuckled looking at her, until she fell to her knees. Looking up at him, his embarrassment over his scars gone, as his breath increased watching her unbutton his pants and pull down his zipper. She slowly eased his pants down. Daryl toed off his boots and stepped out of his pants, completely naked in front of her. His cock already at half mast as she stood up sliding her body against his, her voice low, "Lay down on your stomach."

Fear gripped him, "What?"

Carol swallowed hard, "Do you trust me Daryl?"

Daryl wasn't good with trust; Carol was the closest thing to trusting someone he'd ever had in his life. He sighed, lying down on his stomach slowly. Carol pulled the baby oil from under the bunk. She eased in behind him, straddling his ass; she knelt down whispering in his ear, "I'm just going to massage you. I won't hurt you baby." He nodded his head curtly as he felt the oil hit his skin. His head snapped up glaring at her, she simply held the bottle of baby oil up showing him; he huffed, but lay back down.

She started in the center of his back, working the hard muscles gently. Carol worked up to his neck, her body rocking against his ass as she continued the massage. Daryl was growing painfully hard with the feel of her wet core rubbing across his ass. He growled, "If you keep that shit up, I'm throwing you on the damn floor and fucking ya right now."

Carol blushed when she realized she was working herself up hard too. She kissed the side of his face, "Sorry." He chuckled, the movement sending shock waves through her body. She continued down his body rubbing and massaging all the tension from his body. When she got to his ass she skipped it moving down his legs, smiling when he moaned in pleasure. Once his legs were done she moved to his ass, when she grabbed that firm little ass, she felt him buck his hips. She smirked rubbing his ass letting her fingers grip the cheeks a little harder than she did the rest of his body. She smirked, if he could do it, then so could she, putting some baby oil on her finger she gently pushed the tip of her finger into his ass. Daryl shot up and glared at her, "Ain't fuckin' into that."

Carol chuckled, "Sorry. Won't do that again." Daryl nodded, turning over gripping her hips so she stayed on top of him.

He smiled at her, "It's alright. Just ain't gonna let you do that."

Carol nodded, leaning down, "Now you know why I'm not crazy about that."

Daryl chuckled, his hands snaking up her shirt, "That's different."

Carol huffed, "Not talking right now. " She grabbed his hands and reached above him where she had earlier hooked a pair of hand cuffs. She smiled down at him, "I thought this might be fun."

Daryl chuckled, "You better have the fuckin' key."

Carol bit her lip, "I do. Now hold still." She cuffed him, then pulled her shirt over her head and threw it on the ground. She pulled herself closer to him, putting one of her breasts into his mouth. Daryl groaned hating that he couldn't run his hands over her hips. But he sucked and bit with everything he could at her breast, fuck she tasted good.

She smirked at him as she reached back gripping him helping her guide him into her. He moaned loudly when she sank onto him, she stilled herself, covering his mouth with hers. Their tongues intertwining as she rose up and sank back down onto him. Daryl started bucking his hips up into her; she sat up bracing herself on his hard chest meeting his pace. It didn't take long for her to feel herself building; being in control, being on top of him was almost maddening. She grabbed her breasts squeezing them hard, throwing back her head, biting her lip she came hard around him.

Daryl thought he would explode with pleasure, shit she knew how to work him. He felt her cum and he was trying to hold on as long as he could. He was close when she came down from her high, his hips bucking hard into her, she slid off him and he groaned in protest. Carol shook her head smirking at him as she slid down his legs, cupping his balls, she ran her tongue along the shaft of his cock, then she took him all into her, mouth almost choking. She gave his balls a tight squeeze he came like a geyser in her mouth. When she pulled away swallowing his hot seed, he was panting, pulling at the handcuffs. She smiled reaching underneath the bunk she grabbed the key and unlocked him. He smiled lazily at her as he pulled her into his arms. She could feel his heart beating hard in his chest.

Daryl ran a hand through his hair; he couldn't believe the way she could make him cum. "Shit woman. Where the fuck did that come from?"

Carol laughed, kissing his jaw, "Just a little something that came to me."

Daryl laughed, kissing her hard, then letting her rest against his chest, "Keep that shit up and we're never leaving this fucking cell."

Before Carol could say anything they heard Rick clear his throat outside the cell, "Mmmm….guys. Hate to bother you but could you keep it down some of us are trying to sleep."

Daryl turned bright red, covering his face with his hands. Carol giggled, "Sorry Rick. I'll make sure to tell Michonne my technique tomorrow."

Daryl stared at his woman his mouth open. Rick chuckled, "Thanks Carol, but she's just fine in that department."

Daryl and Carol both stared at each other, as they heard Rick laugh and walk off. Daryl sighed leaning heavily against the pillow, pulling her tight, "No more cell sex, unless we clear our own damn cell block."

Carol yawned, snuggling into his chest, "Well that could be fun. You pounding into me hard on one of the tables in the middle of the block."

Daryl laid there long after she fell asleep her words playing in his head. A smile spreading across his face, that might be fun, oh yeah that might be fucking fun!

**Ok, there you go. Enjoy the thought of a hand cuffed naked Daryl for the night. Off to smoke and stand in the cold rain! Do your thing! Kaye**


	38. School is IN

Chapter 37…School is In

**Howdy you guys! I'm here tonight to give you something to laugh about and something hot! This is the catholic school girl/priest fantasy that Carol has…..I hope you at least laugh! Poor Daryl.**

**Keep up the requests! I love them! Athlete Girl is working on the Merle/Beth prison guard that should be up real soon! Ok here we go!**

**-Winter Heat-**

"No way in hell Carol, ain't gonna happen." Daryl looked down at the black shirt and white collar.

Carol sighed, "Daryl come on, You promised me."

Daryl growled, "I didn't think you'd fuckin' get the stuff, for Christ sakes woman."

Carol smirked putting her hand on her hip, "Well you were fine when I was the prisoner and you were the guard."

Daryl groaned putting his head in his hands, "Fuck it all woman, I do one little thing….."

Carol laughed, moving toward him, leaning down to be eye level with him since he was sitting on their bunk, "Well you were complaining then. I guess I'll head to the warden's office alone. If you don't show up, I'll just have to figure something out all on my own." She smiled at him as she grabbed her bag and disappeared.

Daryl sat there fuming for a few minutes; how the fuck did I get myself into this shit. Oh yeah, Merle. Fucking Merle and his talk about what he was missing and now he had an over sexed woman that wanted him to…..what did she mean take care of shit on her own? His mind was racing, but when he finally figured out what she meant, he went instantly hard. "FUCK!" He stood up shoving the clothes into his bag and grabbing his crossbow, he'd be damned if she was going to do that alone!

As he made his way into the common room, Rick smirked at him, trying to not laugh, "Heading out?"

Daryl shifted on his feet, he could feel sweat pouring down his face, "I wanted to check out…..might be…..I'll be back soon….Just looking for….."

Rick put a hand on his shoulder, he felt pain just watching Daryl try to think up a lie for where he was going, "I know, don't worry. I'll make sure everyone stays away from the tombs. No big deal." Daryl gave him a quick nod and started to leave, "Oh and Daryl, have a good time."

Daryl turned around and saw the shit eating grin on Rick's face, "Shut it asshat!"

Daryl made a quick detour to the showers, cleaning up fast and putting on the black button down shirt. He slipped the collar into his pocket, he would be damned if someone saw him like this. He groaned as he walked toward the warden's office. He took a deep breath and opened the door. What he saw made him go instantly hard.

Carol knew he would come, or at least she hoped he would. She had picked up the clothes on a run; she had dreamed about him in that collar and her bent over the desk him smacking her ass with a ruler. It made her wet just the thought of it. She had never felt sexual free until Daryl, he worshiped her body, made her feel beautiful. Well after the whole prison guard thing, she couldn't help herself, she wanted her greatest fantasy.

When she got to the warden's office she put on the white knee socks and the little plaid skirt. She smirked as she put a red lacy bra on underneath the white man's dress shirt. She found a ruler in one of the desks and sat it on the desk. When she heard his boots outside the door, she smirked sitting down in the chair across from the desk, she put one leg over the arm of the chair and made sure to give him a good view of the fact she wasn't wearing panties.

Daryl swallowed hard entering the room; he locked the door behind him. DAMN, who would've thought she looked fucking awesome in a school girl outfit. He dropped his bag and crossbow by the door and walked toward her, DAMN woman didn't even have panties on and he could see she was freshly shaven. His dick jumped in his pants. She smirked up at him, "Father Dixon, I was sent to you because I was bad."

Daryl smirked at her, as he walked around and sat down behind the desk, raising an eyebrow at her when he saw the ruler, "What have ya done that was bad?"

Carol sat up in the chair, pushing her tits together, making Daryl moan at the sight. Carol chuckled to herself, "Well you see Father Dixon, I was down by the football field with my boyfriend and he wanted me to kiss him…..well you know….down there."

Daryl cleared his throat, trying not to throw her onto the desk right then, "Did you kiss him there?"

Carol looked coyly at him, "I did, but Sister Maggie saw me and said I was a bad girl and needed to come see you so I could be punished."

Daryl leaned back in his chair, looking at her, he grabbed his crotch, "Why don't you come around here and saw me just what you did to your boyfriend. Then I'll tell ya if you're a bad girl or not."

Carol stood up and made her way slowly toward him, Daryl turned his chair so she was in-between his legs. His hand trailed up and down the back of her legs; damn he liked these socks on her. He sat back and unzipped his pants letting his dick spring from his pants. Carol grinned as she sunk to her knees, Daryl grunted when her lips placed a chaste kiss on the head of his swollen shaft. She slowly traced the tip with her tongue staring at him the whole time. Daryl felt himself panting as she took as much of him as she could into her mouth. Her hand going to the base while her tongue worked the back of the shaft and her mouth sucked him with all she had. Daryl felt himself getting closer; Carol sat up pulling his jeans down over his hips so she could get to his balls. Daryl lifted himself up and helped her work him out of his pants. He growled throwing his head back when she cupped his balls with her free hand squeezing softly. She increased her speed on his shaft making him run his hands through her hair. Carol smirked to herself; she moved her hand that was on his balls and firmly pressed against the spot just behind his balls. Daryl's eyes went wide, "FUCK IT ALL." He came hard into her mouth. When he finally opened his eyes and looked at her, she swallowed making him get hard again.

Carol sat back on her knees, her eyes wide, "Did I do something bad Father Dixon? It was just a kiss."

Daryl couldn't believe how fucking hot this was, he leaned forward his voice rough, "I think someone needs a little spanking. You shouldn't kiss boys there, unless it's me."

He stood up zipping his pants even though his dick was hard again; he helped her up and led her around the desk. Carol shivered as he positioned her over the desk, his hand running down her back, "You've been a real bad girl. I think I'm gonna have to punish you LONG…." He reached under her skirt and squeezed her ass hard, she gasped closing her eyes, "AND HARD." He thrust against her making her moan.

Daryl leaned over her picking up the ruler; he leaned down whispering in her ear, "Ready bad girl?"

Carol nodded; he put his hand on her bare ass, flipping the skirt up so her ass was ready for him. He stroked her lovingly, kneading her ass, fuck he loved her ass. He raised the ruler and gave her a little smack across the ass. Carol jerked moaning, "Please Father may I have another?"

Daryl chuckled, "Oh I can do that, beat that devil right out of ya." He smacked her again, this time he rubbed the little red mark, bringing his lips down he gently kissed it.

Carol moaned, "Please Father may I have another?"

Daryl smirked, "Greedy little girl ain't we?" He smacked her again with the ruler, then dipped his finger into her wet core and she took a deep intake of air.

Carol looked over her shoulder, "Father?"

Daryl chuckled, "Yes my woman?"

Carol turned pulling herself up on the desk, spreading her legs, pointing at her exposed core, "Will you kiss me there?"

Daryl felt his head swim, what the fuck was she doing to him? He dropped to his knees, "Oh I'll kiss you there and you'll never forget it." He buried his face into her wet essence, his tongue lapping at the sweetness which was hers. She screamed throwing her head back. He took his hand and worked at her clit, making her pant and moan. His other hand snaked up her shirt, ripping at the buttons until he pulled one breast from the cup and he pinched her nipple hard making her cum so hard he felt some of her wetness flood his mouth.

He continued to lap at her as she came down. He slowly stood looking at her, she was so fucking beautiful all flush and sweaty. He trailed his tongue up her stomach ripping at her bra pulling both breasts out he buried his head there, sucking, biting, and nipping at her. He pulled away from her and grinned, "Show me that ass little girl."

Carol chuckled, "Yes Father."

She moved off the desk and laid her chest against the desk. Daryl growled leaning down he bit her hard on the ass making her shriek a little, "God Daryl…so fucking good!"

Daryl chuckled, "This won't last long, but I want you to feel every fucking inch of me."

Carol shivered as she felt him pull down his pants, he pushed into her hard. Gripping her hips he slammed in and out of her, their moans mixing together. He pulled her against his chest, his hands massaging her tits as he pounded faster and faster into her. Carol felt like she was coming unglued as she came. When she clenched around him, he came with a roar falling against her hard. They stayed there panting as they both came down from their high. Daryl gently kissed her shoulder, "I didn't hurt ya did I?"

Carol shook her head, "NO, that was….Jesus Daryl…I didn't know …..so good."

Daryl smiled against her skin, "I know….me too woman. Me too."

He pulled his softening shaft from her and on wobbly legs he fell into the chair behind him. Carol got up slowly, he snaked an arm around her and pulled her into his lap. They sat there kissing each other softly, just loving the feel of one and other. Carol leaned her forehead against his, "Thank you for making me feel wanted."

Daryl laughed, "Fuck yeah your wanted. I wanted ya no matter what the hell you wear. But I fuckin' love those socks and that skirt….well you better fucking wear this shit again." Carol chuckled, kissing his jaw line.

Before they could do anything, they heard the door knob shake and Glenn's voice, "It's locked!"

Then they heard Maggie, "What? It's never locked!"

Daryl looked over his shoulder, "We were here first dumb ass….go find someplace else to fuck your woman."

There was silence, then they heard Glenn, "Is Carol in there with you?"

Carol giggled looking at Daryl's face, he was turning ten shades of red, "YEAH short round, I'm getting ready to show her some important shit so take a hike."

They heard Maggie burst into laughter and then their footsteps as they walked away. Carol looked at Daryl who was still red, "You didn't have to tell them what we were doing?"

Daryl laughed, "Well Rick already knows, what the hell is two more people. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get ya the rest of the way naked."

**Alright …. There you go ladies! Hope it was good! Night Kaye**


	39. Angel is Centerfold

**Chapter 38….METH Prison Guard**

**Hey all this is one that everybody had been requesting to go with the whole Daryl/Carol prison guard chapter! I know METH isn't for everyone so if you don't like METH don't read this one. Athlete Girl was nice enough to do this for those of you that wanted to read about Merle's day after he left Daryl. Remember Merle and Daryl were on watch talking about what they missed the most in the old world. After they left watch duty Daryl got Carol to the warden's office for their first role playing fun, while this is what Merle ended up doing that day! So enjoy and a big thank you to Athlete Girl for all the naughty goodness! Hugs and Love, Kaye**

**Hi Everyone! Athlete Girl here with a Meth guest chapter for Winter Heat. If you like this check out my guest chapters in SOA Loving Mom's Daylight, and my own page for Merle and Beth Connect. If you don't like Meth, don't read.**

Angel is the Centerfold

Beth was straightening up their cell when she found it sticking out of Merle's hunting bag. A magazine. _I'm dying for something to read_, she thought. She never went into his stuff but since this was sticking out it was fair game.

_Beaver Nature Magazine? Why is there a slutty woman on the front? _Beth opened the magazine and got the shock of her sheltered life. _Women. And Men. And women. And...privates! OMG, is that what one looks like? Does mine look like that? Gross!_

Yet she couldn't stop looking. _Ew, is that what he sees when we...? Hers is...OMG that's not natural._ She knew her mouth was open. _He likes this? I've never even imagined..._

There was a soft chuckle from the doorway. Merle leaned against the doorframe of the cell smiling down at her like a wolf. "Gettin' some readin' in sugar?" he asked. Beth's mouth was open and her face was red. She tried to respond. "I found it...this is...I've never...why do you have this?" she asked. He walked into the cell moaning, "Mmmmmmmmm. Gives me lots of ideas little girl." She blinked at him. "This does?" she asked shaking the magazine. "But these women are..." she wrinkled her nose.

"Makes me think about all the things I can do to you," he said, pulling the magazine from her hands. He set it on the bed then grabbed her wrist. He sat on the bed and pulled her down into his lap. "Hold this," he said. He encircled her ass with his arms. "Find a page," he said to her.

She randomly flipped to a page. It was a jail scene with a woman dressed as a warden getting strip searched by two horny prisoners whose erect penises stuck out of their jumpsuits. "Tell me what you see there sugar," he said, nibbling on her shoulder blade. Beth looked at the pictures. "Well," she said. "Those shoes probably cost 75 dollars." Merle's head tilted and he lifted the bottom of her shirt to expose the circular dimple above her hip. "Try again," he said into it as he swirled his tongue around it.

Beth sighed, still embarrassed. "She's leaning over the warden's desk with her butt hiked in the air. Her...hair is a lot darker than mine. It's like yours." Merle moved to the curve of her waist. "Mmmmmhmmm," he agreed. She continued, "One guys got his um, cock between her breasts." Merle exhaled through his mouth onto her skin. "Unbutton yer shirt angel," he said. "And get that bra off." She complied and dutifully looked back at the magazine.

Merle's mouth moved from her stomach towards her breasts. He said, "So he's titty fuckin' her. She likin' it?" Beth gulped as his mouth closed over her nipple. She squeaked, "Um, I think so. Either that or the other guy is making her pretty hap...I mean hot." Merle was preoccupied at the moment so she continued. "He's behind her and he's um..." Merle spoke as he switched breasts. "He's fuckin' her," he breathed. Beth closed her eyes. She loved it when Merle talked dirty and right now he was hypnotizing her with his mouth.

"He's fucking her doggy style," she said with a gulp. His hand was moving up the leg of her shorts. Pretty soon he was going to strike gold. He rumbled against her breasts, "Just like I fuck you doggy style". Normally she'd be embarrassed by this talk but right now getting fucked doggy style sounded pretty attractive.

She decided to be bold. She trailed a finger lightly down his neck. "It's the only way I can take all of your cock," she whispered. Merle growled and gently bit her nipple making her moan. He flipped her onto the bed and crushed her mouth was his. "Ya want it all baby girl?" he asked. "Yes," she breathed into him.

She wiggled out of her shorts and turned over for him, throwing the magazine to the ground. He kicked off his boots and ripped his pants off. He got onto the foot of the bed and pulled her ass up towards him. She was glistening pink and blonde. He eased the tip of his cock in and she groaned. Smoothly he thrust it halfway in and pulled almost all the way out. She grunted in frustration. He pushed in until he almost felt the top of her and she trembled. He knew her spot was right there.

"Play with yourself," he ordered. Slowly her hand crept to her clit and he could feel her rubbing it in a circular motion. He resumed his rhythm, pressing into that spot that made her lose control. Little grunts and groans of pleasure were torn from her as she matched his rhythm, anything to keep hitting RIGHT THERE.

Her legs began to shake and he knew she was close. He ordered, "Spread your legs. You're gonna take it all." Her breath rattled in anticipation and she spread her legs as wide as she could. Merle rose up on one knee and firmly sank himself into her greedy pussy, gently ramming the top of her. She responded with a long groan. "Like that," he ordered. She raised her ass to meet his elevated angle and pleaded, "Yes Merle!"

He buried himself deep within her in a steady rhythm and Beth began to writhe uncontrollably underneath him. She was building slowly and he filled her almost painfully. She thought she'd go crazy with the sensation and when her climax came she was almost out of her mind. She spread her legs just a fraction of an inch more and it hit her like a tidal wave. Her spasms were so strong she hardly noticed that he was coming too. When it was over she dropped to the mattress with her face buried in the pillow, moaning softly as the aftershocks shook her. He ran his tongue from the base of her spine slowly up to her neck and she shuddered with pleasure.

His hips rested against her ass as he licked and sucked her ear. He loved to hear her panting for him. He nuzzled her and whispered gruffly, "If what I just saw was the centerfold I'd buy every copy so nobody else got ta see it."

**Thanks all for reading! Please review or PM me and let me know if like Beth you want more - I've got an even hotter one in mind...AG**


	40. Biker Wings

Chapter 39…..Biker Wings

**Alright well this is one will mix two requests that I got, one from Lisab867 and one from Demoninmyview. I hope they liked this! One wanted a little more role playing and the other wanted CARYL on the bike…..enjoy you naughty women out there! HA!**

**-Winter Heat-**

"There's no way in hell Carol." Daryl grunted at her as he packed his bag for the run.

Carol followed her arms over her chest, "I can handle myself and it's stupid for you to go out there alone!"

Daryl frowned, "I'll get someone else to go, YOU are stayin' here. Can't keep my mind focused if you were out there with me."

Carol growled, "That's bullshit and you know it! I need out of here come on. I never ask you to take me." She pouted out her bottom lip at him watching as his resolve started to crumble.

Daryl groaned, "Carol, don't pull this shit. You know it's better if you stay here."

Carol continued to pout as he pulled away from the prison. He hated that she was upset, but he did so much better when she wasn't with him, he had more focus. He picked up everything on his list and by the time he made it back to the prison it was close to dark. Daryl pulled up into the yard after Rick let him in, usually Carol met him, but tonight she was nowhere to be found. Rick saw him look around and smirked, "She's inside, been in a real bad mood all day."

Daryl felt a cold fear bubble in his veins, but he didn't let Rick see that, he fucking hated it when she was pissed. "Really? Well I'm sure she's just tired."

Rick chuckled, "Yeah, I'm sure that's it."

Daryl finally found her in their cell; she was cocooned in the sheets, with her back to him. He sat down on the bed, kissing her neck, "Hey baby."

Carol huffed, keeping her back to him, "Glad you're back."

Daryl sighed, knowing he wasn't going to be getting any loving tonight. He stood up and stripped down to his boxers and a wife beater. He scooted into the bed, kissing her neck softly, "Can I have some covers?"

Carol huffed again, pulling some of the covers from her body. He slid in next to her and put his arm around her, she tensed and he sighed, "Mad at me?"

Carol didn't say anything she just snuggled into the pillow harder. Daryl sighed, kissing her neck again, "Good night I love ya woman."

Carol let out a little sigh, "Love you too, but I'm still mad at you."

The next morning Daryl woke up alone, he sighed getting out of bed and dressing. He knew she must be really mad at him if she left the cell without waking him. He went down to the common room hoping find her in a better mood. But the scene he found made him nervous; hell if he was being honest it made him afraid.

Carol woke up in the same foul mood she went to sleep in. Daryl was all wrapped around her like everything was just fine; well she was going to put up with that. She needed out of this damn prison and he won't let her leave. She worked her fingers to the bone everyday taking care of the new arrivals. Helping school the children they had running around and having Judith most of the time. She needed a break and she wanted nothing more than to get on the back of his bike and ride off into the sunset so she could have a break, but NOOOOO Daryl Dixon had spoken, she was grounded. She was making breakfast when Rick came over handing her Judith without even asking her.

Rick grabbed a plate and headed for a table, sitting to talk with Hershel. Several of the Woodbury kids were running all over under foot. Carol had all she could take when Judith started fussing. She walked over patting Rick on the shoulder. Rick turned to her looking at her confused, "Something wrong Carol?" He swallowed hard seeing the look of pure hatred on her face.

Carol handed him Judith, her little hands going to her hips, "I AM NOT A SLAVE!" Carol looked around the room, "Do y'all hear that? I'M NOT A FUCKING SLAVE! The rest of you can just figure it the fuck out on your own! I NEED A DAY OFF!" She caught sight of Daryl standing there in the doorway a look of pure fear and confusion on his face. Carol huffed; throwing the dish towel she had on her shoulder to the floor and headed out of the common room. She needed some space away from all these people.

Daryl stood there slack jawed staring at the space where she just exited. Rick got up and walked over to him, "I think I pissed her off. I'm really sorry."

Daryl sighed, "I think she needs a break. I'm gonna pack us a bag and take her out on the bike for awhile. We'll be back tomorrow morning. Think y'all will be alright?"

Rick nodded, "Yeah it's fine. I take advantage I know I do. I just am so use to leaning on Carol for all the other stuff around here. Tell her how sorry I am."

Daryl nodded, "I will, if she don't kill me." He went back to their cell and packed a small bag. Then he went to the kitchen packing up some food and water for their little trip. He hoped this would work, if not he might end up with an arrow in his ass.

Carol went out into the yard and made her way over to the overturned bus. She crawled on top and laid down letting the hot sun wash over her body. She hated that she felt so angry, but they all seemed to just assume she would take care of things. None of them including Daryl, ever even said thank you anymore and it was really getting to her. She sighed, closing her eyes. She wasn't sure how long she was laying there when she heard the sound of his bike. She didn't move, what was the point, he was going back out there and she was stuck inside the walls of the prison.

Daryl parked the bike by the bus and walked over half climbing up the side, he pounded on the metal, "HEY!"

Carol looked over at him, "Yeah?"

Daryl smirked, "Come on, ain't got all damn day."

Carol grinned, "I get to come?"

Daryl nodded, "Hurry up before I change my mind."

Carol squealed in delight as she climbed off the top of the bus. Daryl got on the bike and groaned in pleasure when she slipped on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Carol nuzzled into his back, letting the wind whip around her. This was just what she needed. They rode for a while, Carol noticed he was pretty much just going in a large circle but she didn't say anything, he knew where they were going and that was all that mattered. She held him tighter, letting her hands feel the muscular planes of his tone stomach, JESUS just that combined with the vibration of the bike made her wet.

Daryl smiled as they rode; he could tell by the way she was clinging to him that her mood had already improved. Damn woman just needed a little break; he was stupid to not see that before. He knew where he was headed and hated to waste the gas but if she was happy then EVERYBODY would be happy. He finally pulled the bike to a stop when they reached an old gas station that they used as a fall back point in case runs went bad. They had already secured the building and put some supplies there. He stopped the bike and turned to look over his shoulder at her. She looked so beautiful sitting there with the sun on her face, "Doing better?"

Carol smiled, "Yes, this was just what I needed. What are we getting here?"

Daryl shrugged helping her off the bike; he followed standing up and stretching, "Nothin'. You needed a break so we're stayin' here tonight."

Carol beamed throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him softly. She pulled away smirking, "Well thank you Mr. Dixon."

Daryl smiled at her, patting her ass, "No problem ma'am here to help."

They took their few belongings inside the gas station. Carol let out a little squeal when she saw that there was a little cot pushed behind the counter with blankets, "What is this place?"

Daryl chuckled, "We set it up as a fall back place in case a run went bad or we get stuck on the road and couldn't get back. Got a few supplies. There's a creek a ways in the woods, drop our shit and I'll take you down there."

When they got to the creek, Daryl smirked as Carol took off her shoes and rolled up her pants wading out into the cold water. She looked up and smiled at him, "You coming?"

Daryl huffed, toeing off his boots and rolling up his pants, muttering to himself, "Not comin' yet but hopefully soon."

Carol looked up at him, "What did you say?"

Daryl smiled, "Nothin' dear."

Carol raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything. They played in the creek for awhile, eating a small lunch while sitting on a log, with their feet still hanging in the water. Daryl loved that his woman could sit with him in silence and just be with him. He didn't know how he got so damn lucky finding her, but he did and she was all his.

When they finally went back to the gas station, it was getting dark. Carol helped him pull the bike into one of the garage bays. Daryl gave her a quick kiss, "Gonna check the perimeter, be right back."

Carol nodded watching him go. She went over to the cot and saw his angel wing vest sitting there and a wonderful idea popped into her mind. She giggled as she slipped off her clothes and put the vest on. She walked into the garage and sat down on the bike, hell she didn't know if this could work, but damn it if she didn't want to try.

Daryl came in from his perimeter check; they had only seen a few walkers all day. He looked around, "Carol?"

Carol called from the garage, "In here Daryl."

When he walked in, he smiled, there sitting naked on his bike but for his vest was his woman. She had her legs open wide and her hand was working on her greedy little pussy with everything she had. Daryl walked over growling at her, his eyes fixed on the motion between her legs, "What the fuck are you doing? That's MY pussy."

Carol sat up grabbing the handlebars, "I'm sorry big bad biker man. I just wanted to sit on your bike."

Daryl smirked, he couldn't believe he got off on this role playing shit, but hell it made the sex so fucking fun. He ran his hand along her jaw line, going to the back of her neck, where her hair had really started growing out. He pulled her head back by her hair and crushed his lips to hers, devouring her mouth. Their tongues working hard against each other's trying to taste every inch. He pulled away smirking at her, "You know the piece for sitting on my bike?"

Carol bit her lip and shook her head. Daryl smiled, "I get to fuck you on it."

Carol's eyes went wide, playing coy, "Ohhh, I can do that."

Daryl sat down the bike backwards facing her; he leaned back against the handlebars, pointing to his fly, "Take it out, bitch."

Carol giggled, "Yes sir." She unzipped his pants letting his erection spring from his pants. He groaned as she leaned down taking him into her mouth and sucking hard, on him. Her tongue working at the back of his shaft as she moved up and down on him. Daryl chuckled as she looked up at him, running the tip of her tongue across the head.

Daryl growled, pulling her up by her hair, "Get on."

Carol moved on the bike, trying to straddle him, Daryl with his urge to be inside her, lifted her up and moved her onto his lap. She slid right on, making them both moan. Carol clung to him as she started working herself up and down on his hot throbbing shaft. Daryl grunted, as his hands parted the vest and he found her nipples, twisting and nipping at the two dusty pink buds. He loved her on top, but the pace was too slow for what he wanted. He stood up with her attached and leaned her back on the bike. She looked fucking beautiful all flush, a sheen of sweat on her body, and panting. Daryl opened the vest up so he could get to her breasts. He took his hands and grabbed them, then he started thrusting into her body.

Carol didn't think there was anything hotter than watching him over her, grunting and sweating as he pounded into her, this was what she needed, she just needed him. She felt herself building, his one hand snaked between them working at her nub, "Cum for me damn it. Fucking cum for me." He was growling as they came together, Daryl's legs trembling as he sat down on the bike, stretching his body over hers. Placing small feather like kisses on her bare skin. He smiled against her skin when she sighed happily, "Feel better?"

Carol shook her head, twisting her hand in his hair, "Can we do it again with you just wearing the vest?"

Daryl looked up at her, cocking an eyebrow, with a big ass smile on his face, "I'm here to serve ma'am, but we have to do it on the cot, my fucking legs are killing me from holding up the bike."

Carol laughed; pulling him up to her face to kiss him, when they pulled away she whispered against his lips, "Yes sir, but I want to be on all fours."

Daryl felt himself go instantly hard; he sat up fast, almost knocking them both off the bike. He pulled her up first helping her off the bike. He didn't even fasten his jeans as he led her into the gas station. She smirked taking off the vest and handing it to him. She got on the cot, getting on all fours; she looked over her shoulder at him, biting her lip. Daryl growled as he got undressed and pulled on the vest. He got on the cot behind her, running his hand up her bare back down to her ass cheeks, "I'm gonna fuck you so god damn hard."

Carol looked at him with a cocky look on her face, "You gonna talk all night or get to it."

Daryl growled as he grabbed her hips and thrust into her without warning. Carol moaned, "JESUS DARYL….Yes….please baby make me cum hard."

He kept pushing into her sweat pouring off both their bodies. Daryl bit the inside of his cheeks, trying to hold himself in check; he wanted her to cum first. But Carol turned looking over her shoulder, "Cum in my ass."

Daryl went wide eyed, she had to be kidding, that was enough to send him over the edge. He gripped her tight, "FUCK Carol…just FUCK."

He collapsed on top of her, both of them a sweaty mess. Carol rolled over lying on his chest, giving him little kisses up his chest, "You like it when I talk dirty to you don't you?"

Daryl blew out a breath, "Shit, you can't say shit like that, what if I would've done it?"

Carol shrugged, "Whatever makes you happy baby."

Daryl laid there trying to catch his breath, he looked at her, "You're fucking incredible woman." He kissed her hard, loving the feel of her bare skin under his hands. He pulled back looking into her eyes, "But you didn't cum again for me yet." He ran his hand between her legs, his finger slowly flicking over her wet hard nub, he eased her onto her back, "You're gonna cum for me."

Carol was panting again as he increased his speed, she nodded, breathlessly, "Yes, I will….I promise….I'll cum hard for you."

Daryl smirked as he watched her writhing beneath him, he increased his speed and when she came she grabbed his wrist to get him to stop, but he kept moving his finger on her nub. Carol was having trouble breathing, the orgasm that was building was like nothing she had ever felt, she kept trying to pull his hand away but he won't let her, he kept working at her. When she came for the second time, she screamed biting down on his shoulder almost drawing blood.

Afterward they laid there in each other's arms, both exhausted. Daryl ran his hand up and down her bare back, just enjoying being with her, "I love ya, you over sex needy bitch."

Carol giggled, propping up on her elbow she smirked at him, "I love you too you perverted asshole."

They both laughed, glad to be able to feel so free with each other. That night they slept better than they had in forever.

**Ok, there you go! Smutty to the core….hope you enjoyed…Keep up the requests! Kaye**


	41. The Rain

Chapter 40…The Rain

**Ok, as requested…..a little CARYL in the rain! I also had a request for jealous Daryl so I combined the two! Hope you enjoy! Keep the requests coming! I love the inspiration you all give me! Keeps me writing like the Queen of Smut that I am! Here we go!**

**-Winter Heat-**

If one more god damn person stopped him, he was going to start putting arrows into asses. If it wasn't bad enough dealing with just their group now there were old people and fucking kids everywhere from Woodbury and it was driving him fucking crazy. He loved the time he had away with Carol, their little get away was just what he needed and she did too. He didn't think he'd be able to sit on that damn bike again without seeing her laying there all pink and beautiful spread out for him…..STOP IT….FOCUS YOU dumb ass.

He huffed as he passed Beth and Hershel who were making dinner, "Seen Carol?"

Hershel smiled at him, "She's helping Rick with a few of the new people in cell block D. She should be back any minute son if you want to wait."

Beth smiled at him, "Dinner is almost done too."

Daryl didn't say anything he just stomped his way to cell block D, keeping his head down and hoping no one stopped him again. As he got closer to cell block D he heard Carol's laughter filter toward him from down a dark hallway. He changed direction following the sound of her voice. As he got closer he heard his brother's voice, WHAT THE FUCK? He slowly opened the door of the warden's office, THAT WAS THEIR PLACE? Why the fuck was she in there with Merle? Rage filled him as he slammed opened the door making the two of them jump, Merle drawing his gun, "Shit little brother ya scared the piss out of me."

Daryl scanned the room looking at the flower petals on the floor, he noticed fresh sheets on the old couch, and then his eyes fell on a white teddy that was lying on the desk. There was also a bottle of wine and candles. Daryl clenched his fists, staring at Carol and Merle.

Carol knew as soon as he looked at her, he was taking this the wrong way. She took a step toward him, "Daryl, you need to stop right there…."

Daryl held up his hand, "Shut the FUCK UP! You two think you're so fucking smart, you didn't think me or Beth won't figure this shit out? What you fuckin' her too Merle? Can't let me have nothin' can you?"

Merle took a step toward him, thunder clouds crossing his face, "You know that ain't the way it is you asshole. I won't do that to Bethie and furthermore, Carol loves your dumb ass too much."

Carol didn't say anything; tears were already burning hot trails down her face as she pushed past Daryl and ran down the hall. Daryl looked at Merle as he advanced on him, grabbing him by the shirt, "NOW listen to me you fucking dick head, that woman of yours was helping me. Today's Beth birthday and I wanted to do something special for her, now you've shit all over that! I should kick your fucking ass!"

Daryl sighed, slumping in his brother's grasp. Merle dropped him to the floor, too pissed for words; he paced back and forth in the room, trying to get his rage under control. Daryl sat there staring at the floor, he couldn't believe he said all that to Carol, and now Merle was pissed as hell at him too. Daryl looked up when he saw Merle's boots come into his line of sight. Merle's face was bright red, he pointed to his brother, "YOU get off your sorry ass and go find her and make this shit right! NOW!"

Daryl nodded, standing up; he paused in the doorway, "Sorry." Merle sighed as he watched his brother disappear from sight; the boy had it so bad he just couldn't help himself from acting like a fool. Merle shook his head, hoping the whole evening won't be fucked up now.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl went back to Cell Block C; he scanned the now full kitchen area. People were laughing and talking as they ate. He walked over to Maggie who was sitting next to her father, "Have ya seen Carol?"

Maggie looked around, "No everything alright Daryl?"

Daryl shrugged, "Yeah, just peachy." He stomped past everyone checking their cell, he found it empty. He saw Beth coming out of her cell, he saw she had cleaned up with a little makeup on, "Beth, you seen Carol?"

Beth sighed, crossing her arms, "Why?"

Daryl shifted nervously on his feet, he knew that Carol had talked to Beth, he kept his eyes on the ground, "I need to tell her something, have ya seen her or not?"

Beth sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Daryl, she loves you. She'd never do anything to hurt you. Last I saw her she was out in the yard."

Daryl nodded, turning to head outside, he turned back to Beth, "My brother really likes ya. He'd never do stuff for ya if he didn't."

Beth smiled, "I know that. Now go on, go tell her your sorry." Daryl nodded, turning heading for the yard.

When he got outside it was pouring the rain. He ran across the yard, to the guard tower figuring that was where she was. When he got to the top of the stairs, Glenn was standing there, "Hey Daryl. Looking for Carol?"

Daryl was taken aback, "Yeah, how the hell did you know that?"

Glenn pointed to the middle of the yard, by the makeshift grave yard, "She's been out there since it started raining. I was going to go out and check on her but you're here now."

Daryl nodded, heading down the stairs; damn woman was going to catch her death of a cold. He walked through the rain, trying not to slip on the muddy ground as he walked toward her. She was holding her knees rocking back and forth a little. Daryl sighed, stopping a little bit behind her; he didn't know what to say. He could hear her crying and it was breaking his freaking heart. He set the crossbow down and sat down behind her. Carol tried to pull away and get up, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him. He buried his head into her neck, "You know your old man is one fucking idiot right?"

Carol huffed, trying to calm down, he had hurt her and she wasn't ready to forgive him yet. "I don't have an old man."

Daryl pulled away for a minute, that hurt, but he knew he deserved that, he kissed her neck, "Yes you do, you won't be cryin' if ya didn't love that dumb fucker. I bet he'd do anything to make it up to ya."

Carol shook her head, looking over her shoulder at him; he was still kissing her neck, because he knew that drove her nuts, "How could you say those things? How could you think I'd do that to you? To Beth?"

Daryl sighed, letting his tongue lick a line up to her ear, "Because I'm a fuck up. Damn Carol, I've never felt the way I do for you. I don't know what to do with it sometimes. I see ya with another man and I go nuts."

Carol huffed crossing her arms, "Great well next thing I know you'll think I'm sleeping with Carl."

Daryl chuckled, "Well he does rock that sheriff hat." Carol turned a little slapping at his chest, which made him laugh more, "Hey, no hittin'." He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, his hand slipping down her rain soaked pants, "Let me make it up to you."

Carol groaned as his hand slipped down her panties his finger flicking lightly across her clit. She swallowed hard, "Daryl! You can't solve everything with sex!"

Daryl nodded, his kisses on her neck getting more and more passionate, "I know woman. I understand, sex doesn't solve everything." He smiled into her skin as she gasped when he increased the speed on her nub. "But it sure makes you happier if I make things up to ya this way. You like that woman? You forgive me yet?"

Carol groaned letting her head fall back against his shoulder, giving him a better angle at her neck, as he sucked and licked her skin. Carol felt herself get closer as he continued to work her clit. The rain falling down on them, every part of their bodies was soaked. When she came the clash of thunder drowned out her screams. She was panting, when Daryl moved her to her back, the two of them kissing each other with everything they had. Daryl worked on pulling down her pants, while Carol worked on his belt buckle. They both had rain in their eyes, but they didn't care, they didn't even give the fact that Glenn was in the guard tower a second thought. They needed each other, right there, in the rain and mud.

Daryl pulled back from the kiss, "Forgive me for bein' an asshole?"

Carol cupped his face in her hands, blinking through the rain, "I wish you trusted me."

Daryl smirked at her, as he pushed inside her, "I trust you, with my life. I just figure you deserve more than me."

Carol moaned pulling him down for a kiss as he started a slow pace inside her. When they pulled away, she looked into his eyes, "Daryl, you're all I've ever needed and so much more. I love you."

Daryl locked their hands together as he increased his speed, "I love ya too woman, so much it makes me fuckin' crazy. Now be a good girl and cum for me."

Carol nodded, as he kissed her again, she couldn't believe he was making love to her there in the open, where anyone could see them. She rocked her hips against his, their pace getting faster as they both got closer to their edge. Carol came first clenching down on him, milking his shaft to the last drop. They both screamed out clinging to each other, Daryl kissed her softly, wiping the rain water from her face, "I fuckin' love ya so much."

Carol nodded, "I love you too, you big dumbie."

They laughed and kissed each other as they pulled their clothes back on and headed toward the prison hand in hand. As they passed the guard tower, Daryl saw Glenn standing there slack jawed. Daryl chuckled waving to the man, he yelled, "Hope you learned something!"

Carol went instantly red, burying her face into Daryl's side, "Oh GOD, I forgot he was out there."

Daryl laughed, kissing her head, "Don't worry woman, kid needed some pointers anyway."

Carol just shook her head as he walked them right through the common room, where everyone stared wide eyed at the two rain soaked muddy lovers. When they got to their cell, he took her again, this time while he dried her body off.

**Hope you liked! That one goes out to my girl Athlete Girl who is traveling and needed a little smut to read! HUGS YOU GUYS! Kaye**


	42. Truck Stop Loving

Chapter 41…Truck Stop Loving

**Well….this is a combination update. I have had several requests for some food and smut…well I am doing that in this one….also might be a little over top reaching out of the comfort zone in certain parts….but hell I might as well go for the gold! This is totally dedicated to my sister in crime Shelly…aka Athlete Girl who downloads chapters for me at truck stops! Hence the location of this one! **

**AG I'm so glad I've gotten to work with you and more importantly became your friend! Hope you enjoy this one! Smutty just for you! **

**-Winter Heat-**

They had been out for three days, Rick had told them to stay out as long as they needed too. Merle and Beth were driving the truck to load the supplies they found while Daryl and Carol took the bike so they could ride ahead and find clear paths through cars. It was getting close to dark the third day when they came upon the truck stop. The truck stop was kind of in the middle of nowhere off an old highway. When they pulled in they noticed only a few cars sitting in the parking lot. Merle got out of the truck stretching his limps, "Well baby brother, what do ya think?"

Daryl sighed, "Shit if I know. Could run into a whole herd held up in there."

Carol moved to stand near the men, "Maybe not. Never know if we don't look. There could be tons of food in there. I mean the place has a restaurant and a general store."

Daryl glared at her, he didn't like the idea of her going into the truck stop, since they had taken their relationship to the next step, he had gotten even more protective over her. "I don't like it."

Carol sighed, looking over at Beth, "Well Beth let's go check these cars." Beth sighed falling into step with Carol. The two women made themselves busy going through each car slowly taking the few things that they thought could be used by the group. Carol looked up just as Merle and Daryl went into the truck stop.

Beth huffed, "Why didn't they take us with them? God they make me so mad. We know how to handle walkers."

Carol sighed, "I know, they've both been more protective than normal."

Beth sighed leaning against the car they were checking, "Merle didn't want me to come with him. We argued for two days before he finally gave in and let me come. He even tried to talk daddy into making me stay back at the prison. Hell I'll be twenty in a month, I belong to no one."

Carol giggled at the determination on her friend's face, "I understand. At least you can get Merle to listen to you. Daryl just yells and hits walls. Men!"

Beth nodded her agreement as the two women put their finds into the back of the truck.

Merle and Daryl found four walkers inside. They made quick work of them and drug the bodies out the back door. Merle wiped the sweat from his brow, "Lots of food in there. Looks like no one has even touched this place. What do you think of staying here tonight? Might be nice to not have to all crowd into the truck."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, might be nice. Carol and I will take the restaurant side, if that's good for you."

Merle nodded, "Yup, got me some cashier fantasies I might want to work through."

Daryl laughed, slapping at his brother's chest, "Fucking dirty old bastard."

Merle grinned, "Don't hate me because I have a better sex life."

Daryl just rolled his eyes and went to find the women. They worked until dark, loading as much as they could into the truck. Finally they stopped for dinner and to bed down for the night. Merle and Daryl did one last check of the perimeter.

When Daryl came into the restaurant he smiled. Carol had put their blankets and bed rolls down between the counter and the window to the kitchen. He could hear her moving around behind the counter but he couldn't see her as he barricade the front door. When he walked around to the blankets he smiled setting his crossbow on the counter top, "What're you doing?"

Carol smiled up at him; she had changed into one the new flannel shirts they had found and a pair of red thong underwear, "Just getting ready for bed. You coming?"

Daryl nodded, toeing off his boots he sunk down onto the blankets next to her, he kissed her bare leg as he did, "Damn you look good in flannel."

Carol chuckled, lying against his chest, "It's just flannel, if I knew you liked flannel that much I would've wore flannel for you sooner."

Daryl chuckled, the movement of his chest sent shivers through Carol, "You know we secured this place you could sleep naked."

Carol sat up a little slapping at his chest, "What about Merle and Beth?"

Daryl shrugged, "I don't give a shit how they sleep." Daryl got up, winking at her, "We still got more of that fruit cocktail sounds good." Carol just rolled her eyes lying back on blankets.

Daryl stood in the kitchen laughing quietly to himself, he could hear Merle and Beth in the store side of the truck stop and he honestly wondered how his brother did it. It sounded like they were ripping things off the wall, but Beth sounded like she was having fun. Daryl grabbed a the left over fruit cocktail and headed back in toward his bed. When he got there, Carol was sitting up, completely naked.

Daryl grinned, "Well what do we have here?"

Carol smiled, "You said you thought I should be naked. This is what you wanted right?"

Daryl smirked, "Yes ma'am." Daryl looked at the fruit in his hands, "Want to have some dessert with me?"

Carol frowned a little, here she was sitting there naked and he wanted food. She pulled the blanket up around her chest and gave him a forced smile, "Alright."

Daryl chuckled as he took off his shirt and sunk down next to her. Daryl took a hunk of pineapple and popped it in his mouth, then he leaned over kissing Carol, the pineapple going into her mouth. She giggled, chewing it up, "That was nice."

Daryl sighed, feeling his cock twitch in his pants; his voice was husky, "Your turn."

Carol smiled taking a peach from the bowl and trailing it down her neck, letting it rest right in between her breasts. Daryl growled, leaning over her he let his tongue trail down her skin, when he got to her breasts he took the peach in his mouth and circled it around her nipple. Carol moaned her hands going to his hair, "Jesus Daryl."

Daryl smirked against her skin as he swallowed the peach down. He sat up taking a deep breath as he pushed his pants down and off. Carol smiled easing over him, pushing him down. Daryl smirked, "What are you doing?"

Carol giggled, taking the bowl and pouring a little of the heavy syrup on his thigh. Her tongue lapping it off, "Enjoying my dessert."

When she started trailing her tongue down to the inner part of his thigh Daryl grunted, his hips bucking hard, he gripped her hair, pulling her up to him, "Ya don't have to…..I won't last….Just need to be inside of you."

Carol smirked getting on her knees next to him, falling forward on all fours, she looked over at him grinning wickedly, "Well come on then."

Daryl groaned as he got up behind her, damn woman made his head spin. No woman he had ever been with let him do the things that Carol did. Hell she usually came up with the shit they did. He ran his hand down her back softly, watching in smug satisfaction as she shivered. He trailed kisses down her back as he grabbed her ass cheeks with his hands, he growled leaning near her ear pushing his erection against her ass, "I want that ass, so fucking bad."

Carol looked up at him, biting her lip, "Get me off first and we'll talk."

Daryl raised an eyebrow, hell if she was willing to try, he could barely control himself as he thrust into her hot wet cavern. Carol whimpered, moaning as she threw her head back, "YES! God …. You feel so fucking good baby."

Daryl grunted as he increased his speed, his hand going back around to the front of her, pinching and flicking against her clit. Daryl increased his speed as she started moaning louder and louder, he knew she was getting close the muscles in her stomach were tensing up and her pussy was wetter. He increased the speed of his hand, until she went stiff, her whole body jerking as she came. She leaned forward and Daryl grabbed her around her waist holding her in place as she came down from her high. Daryl smirked to himself kissing her neck, and shoulder.

Carol looked over her shoulder, smirking at him, "Ok baby, be gentle." She lowered herself back down onto all fours. Daryl felt himself get harder inside of her, he moved in and out of her again. Going slow as he let her wetness move around his cock. He didn't want to hurt her, damn he didn't want to hurt. He spit onto his hand several times, running it up and down her smooth tight ass. He wanted it soooo fucking bad.

He pulled himself from her and eased himself to her anus. He steadied himself as he slowly pushed into her, the tightness was overwhelming. He had put the tip in before but he had never done this before. Carol took deep breaths trying to stay relax. She knew how much he wanted this, but it was hard to stay relaxed she never let Ed do anything close to this to her, but she trusted Daryl. She looked over her shoulder and saw how concentrated he was, he was trying to be so careful with her.

When he got all the way in, he took a deep breath, trying to enjoy the feel of her around him. She felt so fucking good. He reached around and started massaging her clit again; he wanted her to like this too. Carol moaned softly, she loved what he did with his fingers to her. The pressure wasn't so bad and she wanted to do something for him, something to make him feel good. She moved forward a little and then pushed back, both of them moaning as she did. Daryl groaned, "Fuck Carol."

Carol grinned over her shoulder at him, "Cum for me baby."

Daryl looked at her wide eyed; he tried to be gentle, fuck he was going out of his damn mind. He thrust gently twice, and then Carol got impatient moving forward and backward setting a new pace. Daryl put his hands in his own hair; he was going to cum like a fucking freight train. When she moved back for the third time he bucked into her hard, not meaning too, but the impact of his own orgasm drove him. He let out an animalistic scream when he came his whole body ridge. He was dripping with sweat when he finally pulled slowly out of her and collapsed onto her back taking both of them down to the floor.

Carol hurt everywhere, but it was a good kind of hurt and honestly she didn't mind it so much. She sighed, trying to catch her breath. Daryl kissed her back flopping onto his back, he pulled her into his chest, kissing her hard, his hands shaking, "I didn't hurt ya did I?"

Carol smiled, shaking her head, "No, it was just different. I wanted to do something for you."

Daryl sighed, hugging her tighter against him, "Damn, that was….fuck yeah…..you sure I didn't hurt ya?"

Carol shook her head, "No I don't know how much I'll let you do that, but I love you so for you I wanted to try it."

Daryl nodded, pulling away from her, "I'm getting something to clean us up with. Stay here." He kissed her forehead and pulled on his pants.

He went into the kitchen and got some bottles of water and washed himself up first. Then he came back in with a small bowl and he washed her up, his hands moving almost worshipping her. When she tried to take the small towel from him, he batted at her hand, "Let me do this."

Carol giggled, letting him clean her up, he was so gentle with her, always gentle with her. Once she was cleaned up, he disappeared into the kitchen. When he came back she was back in the flannel laying down waiting for him. He eased in next to her, pulling her against his chest. Carol played with his chest hair, "I love you Daryl."

Daryl kissed the top of her head, "I wish there was a word better than love, for how I feel about ya woman, but I guess that will have to do. Now get some sleep."

Carol smirked into his chest, her body still throbbing, but so glad she could give something to the man that gave her everything. One thing was for sure, she wanted to go on more runs with him if they were going to make love like that.

**Alright…..WAY out of my comfort zone. Hope I did it justice….off to shower and smoke! Have a good night you all. Kaye**


	43. Truck Stop Loving Part 2

Chapter 42…Truck Stop Loving Part 2

**As requested here is the Beth Merle side of what was going on at the Truck Stop. I hope you enjoy. This won't be as good as when Athlete Girl writes our METH, but I'm giving it a shot! **

**As always I don't own anything! Just a love for the walking dead and all things Reedus and McBride.**

**-Winter Heat-**

Merle smirked as he came back into the truck stop from his perimeter check with Daryl. He and Beth had the store side all to themselves. He knew his little angel was pissy at him, she had been snapping at him all fucking day. He hadn't wanted her to go on the run; she was just a fucking distraction for him. He knew that going to Hershel had been a dirty low down thing to do but hell if it kept her safe then he was going to do it. Now on the third day of the run, he had to say she had held her own. He sighed when he walked toward their bed rolls. She was laying with her back to him. They hadn't been able to really have any time alone since they had hit the road. Sure they were alone in the truck all day, but at night Carol and Daryl slept in the back seat so any kind of alone time had been out of the question. So he wasn't sure what kind of welcome he was going to get, but it was worth a try.

He stalked over to her as quietly as he could, smirking at the sight of her laying there with her back to him. One of his button down shirts on and a pair of pale pink bikini briefs staring at him. He bent over pulling the shirt up a little just so he could get a good view of her ample tight little ass. When he moved the shirt she rolled over and slapped at his hand. He stared at her blue eyes which usually held love to them filled with more fire than normal. Beth almost growled at him, "I have a headache." She rolled back over pulling the blanket up and the shirt down. Merle frowned, he liked the view of her ass better, he huffed sitting down on his bedroll.

He leaned over her, kissing her shoulder, "What sugar tits you mad at old Merle?"

Beth rolled over onto her back, her chest heaving, and her little fists clenched in balls, "I hate it when you call me that! I'm not one of your whores Merle Maynard Dixon and I won't be treated like one."

She huffed rolling back over scooting away from him. Merle sighed, great his brother was probably over there having the time of his fucking life and here he was stuck with the equivalent of a pissed off PMSing bunny rabbit. He sighed slipping his arm around her waist, "Come on angel, we're alone for the first time in days. You tellin' old Merle you'd rather fight?"

Beth glared at him over her shoulder, "ASSHOLE!" She pulled the blanket up around her chin and stared at the wall trying to ignore his hand which was trying to maneuver it's way under her blanket. When he finally found his way in, he snaked his hand around her waist pulling her up against him. She could feel his erection digging into her ass. She wasn't going to let him off this easy. He didn't trust her; he didn't think she could hold her own. He had treated her like a child and now she was pissed. He couldn't have it both ways; he could fuck her like a woman, but treat her like a child when it suited him.

Merle chuckled to himself, he could feel her body starting to react to him as he pushed his hand up under the shirt, fuck he loved her tight little body. Hell she might be pissed, but he had ways to help her forget all about that. He leaned over and started placing soft kisses on her shoulder, his hand had found her breast and he groaned as the soft flesh met his rough palm.

Beth looked at him, pulling his hand through the neck of the shirt. She smirked, oh he wanted to play like that, well Beth had some ideas of her own. She put one of his fingers in her mouth and sucked hard. Merle felt himself go hard at that action, damn little thing knew just what to do to get him all hot and bothered. What Beth did next he wasn't at all ready for.

Beth looked deep into his eyes and then she bit down, not just a teasing bite, she bit till she tasted blood. Merle's eyes went wide; he pulled his arm away so fast it tore all the buttons on her shirt off. Merle let out a loud yell as he scrambled to his feet. Beth stood up grabbing the front of her shirt, she was ready, he was pissed and she knew she was going to get it.

Merle looked down at the little angry bloody circle of teeth on his hand, "WHAT THE FUCK YA DO THAT FOR?"

Beth huffed, her face red, "YOU Merle Dixon are an ASSHOLE! You treat me like a child, so I'm going to act like one."

Merle clenched his fist, "You little bratty bitch! You want treated like a child, well then I guess someone needs an ass beating!"

Beth let out a little squeal taking off down one of the aisles, she upset a display at the end of the aisle trying to slow him down, but he was pissed. Beth ran as fast as she could throw whatever she could at him to slow him down. She wasn't sure what he would do when he got to her, but she wasn't going to stop and find out.

Merle was jumping and dodging everything she was sending his way. Damn his girl had fire in her, if she hadn't bit him he would probably find this cute, but right now, he just wanted to grab a hold of her and beat her little ass. She threw a box of cereal at him which hit him in the forehead. He stopped and felt a slow trickle of blood go down his face, OH HELL NO! Now he was really pissed. Beth must have seen the change in his face, because she let out a squeal and started climbing over some of the shelves trying to get away.

Merle let out a loud growl, "NO WAY, get your little ass back here!"

Beth kicked with everything she had when he got a hold of her feet. He pulled her back down and the two of them hit the ground hard. Beth thrashed all over his lap, as he put her across his lap, "Hold still sugar tits, this is going to hurt you a hell of a lot more than it hurts me."

He pulled down her pale pink bikini briefs and licked the tips of his fingers and smacked her hard on the ass. Beth let out a little squeal. Merle massaged the area, "You gonna say you're sorry?"

Beth looked up at him pissed as hell, "NEVER!"

Merle chuckled, slapping her harder this time, "SAY YOU'RE SORRY!"

Beth tried to hide the fact that she was now wet as hell, "NEVER! FUCK YOU MERLE."

Merle snickered, "Maybe later, NOW SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" He slapped her again, this time she bucked her hips and groaned out loud. Merle raised an eyebrow, "Hell you like that don't ya?"

Beth looked up at him, her eyes heavy with lust, Merle licked his finger tips again, smacking her really hard on the ass. Beth grabbed her hair pulling at it, moaning. Merle chuckled, "You're just a bad little girl ain't?"

Beth nodded, biting her lip; Merle thought he would cum right there. Fuck it all if this little thing, his angel wasn't a dirty little bitch. He raised his hand again and slapped her ass again, the usually pale creamy skin was red and pissed off, but when he slapped her she got more turned on.

Merle didn't know what the hell to do with that, he smirked down at her, "You need to show me you're sorry for being a bad woman. You gonna do that?"

Beth nodded and he let her get up, she straddled his lap kissing him hard. His hand went to her ass kneading the already angry skin as she tasted each inch of his mouth. Merle growled, pulling away from her looking into her deep blue eyes, "I fucking love ya girl."

Beth bit down on his lip, "Shut up Merle. Just fuck me."

Merle swallowed hard, what the hell happened to his sweet little angel. Fuck it all if being with him hadn't changed her ass. He chuckled standing up with her wrapped around his waist. He walked her over to what use to be a place for people to make a cup of coffee. He sat her down on the counter and ripped the panties from her body. Beth let out a breathy moan, going to work on tearing off his belt. Once she got his pants unzipped her hand gripped him, she bit her lip as her hand worked his hard shaft. Merle kissed her hard, tasting blood as he did; he wanted her so fucking bad. He didn't wait to see if she was ready he thrust into her.

Beth screamed arching her back as he pounded into her. Merle took advantage of the buttons being ripped off the shirt and his good hand went to her breast brutally squeezing her perk little titties as he fucked her. They had made love before, all the time, but there was nothing nice about this time. This time was all about animal need, dominance, and he was going to show her who was in charge here. She smirked up at him, she could feel herself getting closer to the edge, "Fuck me harder Merle."

Merle swallowed hard, looking down at her, who the hell was this woman? He smirked at her, pushing harder and faster into her, when she came she reached up and grabbed his nipples pinching and twisting so hard he thought she might've torn one off. He had been close until that, he looked down at her and she was smiling triumphantly at him, she moved her ass back making him fall out of her, "Well that was nice, I'm done. Good night."

Merle stared down at his softening shaft, what the fuck just happened? He didn't finish….that little bitch! She got what she needed and went to fucking bed. She had inflicted pain right at the right moment to make sure he won't get what he wanted. He couldn't believe this shit. He huffed walking through the chaos mess they had made to get back to their bed rolls. Beth was already on her side falling asleep, he could hear his brother and Carol fucking like rabbits in the restaurant. Merle was pissed, he flopped down on the floor, grumbling to himself, since when did his baby brother get laid and he didn't. FUCK!

Beth smiled to herself as she curled up behind him, wrapping her arm around his waist, "Good night Merle. I love you."

Merle huffed, "Yeah whatever."

The next morning Beth had a little spring in her step as she finished putting their things back into the truck. Merle wasn't talking to her and she smiled to herself. Serves him right, maybe he won't treat me like a baby anymore. Beth walked over to his side of the truck where he was sitting waiting for Daryl and Carol to finish loading the bike. Beth smiled at him, standing between his legs, "You still mad at me?"

Merle huffed, "I ain't talkin' to ya."

Beth smiled moving closer, she kissed the small cut on his head from the cereal box, "Oh come on. You were mean to me. Going to daddy to keep me from this run. Not trusting me to take care of myself while we've been out here. Then last night you think you can just slip up next to me and get sex like everything is fine. You kind of deserved that. Not to mention spanking me!"

Merle gave her a smug look, his hand snaking out and brutally massaging her ass, making her squeal and jump, "You deserved a whooping."

Beth smirked, biting her lip, leaning in to whisper to him, "Well if we're really fast, I think we finish what we started last night. See you in there." She pulled away walking back into the truck stop.

Merle watched her go then looked at Daryl and Carol, then back at Beth disappearing into the store. Merle felt himself go hard, he got up adjusting himself, he yelled over his shoulder, "We forgot something, be right back."

When Merle got in the store he saw a small trail of Beth's clothes. He bent down picking up her shirt, FUCK IT all he loved this girl.

**Alright there you have it! What happened on Merle and Beth's side of the truck stop. Hope you enjoyed! Hugs you all Kaye**


	44. Store Exploring Part I

Chapter 43…..Store Exploring (Part I)

**Well, as always I'm blown away with how much you guys love these smutty little numbers. It makes me laugh when you send me requests, I have to admit I sometimes have to look stuff up or do my own research, (my husband thanks you…LOL) so it made me laugh so hard when this request came to me. I was asked to have our two couples stumble across a sex shop before they make it back to the prison. Now this one might take two or three updates to finish. So this is the first chapter, it should be funny this first one. The next two will be the smutty goodness, but come on Carol and Merle teasing Daryl and Beth in a sex shop, HOW CAN I NOT HAVE FUN WITH THIS ONE? Ok pushed my boundaries again! So I hope I did this justice. **

**Ok, here I go! Hope you enjoy! Hugs, Kaye**

**-Winter Heat-**

Once they left the truck stop they headed toward one more town. Hershel had made a very long list of medical supplies that they needed and that was the one thing they were having trouble finding. As they inched toward town, the sun was beginning to set. Merle pulled them behind a small shopping center parking so that the truck was facing out if they had to move quickly. Daryl was off the bike leading Carol toward the truck.

Merle got out and looked at Beth, "You stay here with Carol angel, we need to check this place out."

Daryl nodded to Carol as she slid into the driver's seat of the truck, "You stay put too woman. Honk the horn once if you see anything and we'll come running." Carol nodded shutting the door to the truck.

Daryl and Merle worked along the back side of the shopping center trying to keep the truck in their sights. They tried every door as they moved along, finally Merle pulled one open. He and Daryl nodded to each other and slowly made their way into the small store. When they looked into the main shop they both stood there not sure what to do or say. They had stumbled across an old sex shop. Merle started laughing, "Well what the fuck do we have here?" He playfully tugged at a sex swing that was hanging from the ceiling.

Daryl sighed, "Shit! We can't bring them in here."

Merle looked at him in disbelief, "Why? Why can't we stay in here? Think about all the fun we'll have." Merle wiggled his eyebrows at his brother, smirking as he picked up a vibrator from the counter.

Daryl went bright red, "I ain't bringing Carol in here."

Merle chuckled, "Now come on baby brother, you said yourself we need a place for the night and this is as good as anywhere. Come on you and Carol can stay put in the office for the night and Beth and I will sleep out here. Just don't go bitching when she's screaming my name."

Daryl huffed, "Bullshit. Ain't gonna hear your ass, be too busy listening to Carol call my name."

Merle's laughter filled the store; he couldn't believe his brother had said something like that. Merle couldn't even speak as he clapped his brother on the back, Daryl's face bright Christmas red at this point. Merle wiped at his face, "Alright bad ass let's go get the girls."

Daryl stood next to Carol as she grabbed their things from the bike. He didn't know how he was going to tell her where they were staying. They had moved the truck and bike down to sit outside the sex store. Carol looked at Daryl who was fidgeting worse than normal, "You alright?"

Daryl looked up at her, his cheeks burning red, "Yeah, why won't I be?"

Carol just shook her head and handed her one of their bags. Daryl took her hand and led her into the store. Merle and Beth had already gone ahead of them and Daryl could hear Merle laughing in the main store. Daryl stopped by the office door opening it he kept his head down as Carol stepped in.

Carol gasped when her flashlight hit a shelf full of vibrators, "Huh….Daryl what kind of store is this?"

Daryl set his bags down looking down at the floor, "It's ….a …..well….you see….the door was open….there aren't any walkers…..mmmmm."

Carol laughed, crossing her arms, "Daryl is this a sex store?"

Daryl fidgeted looking up at her slowly, his face somber, "This wasn't my idea. You know Merle and his god damn ideas."

Carol bit the inside of her cheeks to keep from laughing. She crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his jaw softly, "Don't worry baby, I won't hurt you." She turned going out the door.

Daryl grabbed her wrist, "Where're ya goin'?"

Carol laughed, giving his hand a light squeeze, "Don't worry, just going to pick a few things up. You got to do what you wanted to last night. Maybe I want to play a little tonight."

Daryl smirked, shaking his head slowly; his eyes coming up to met hers, "Alright. Tell Merle to barricade the front doors, I got the back."

Carol nodded, when she turned to go down the hall toward the main store room, Daryl gave her a little swat on the ass, making her jump and smile at him over her shoulder. Daryl wanted to growl but he held it back walking toward the back door, his cock was already twitching he couldn't wait to get her back in that office. It was going to be a good night.

**-Winter Heat-**

When Carol walked into the store room she heard Merle trying to talk to Beth, "Come on sugar, it's alright, we don't have to do anything ya don't want to."

Beth huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "These things are…..well Merle…it's just WRONG!"

Merle sighed, "Come on sugar, really it's just fun stuff. Maybe you could just wear one of those outfits. Come on baby nothing crazy."

Carol walked over and smirked at Merle, "Why don't you go barricade the front and Beth and I will have a little talk."

Merle sighed nodding his head he walked slowly toward the front of the store. Carol sat down on the floor next to Beth grabbing her hand, "Ok, tell me what's going on."

Beth sighed, looking around the store, "All of this….it's just wrong Carol. God already is frowning at me for what I do with him, with us not being married. But all of this."

Carol sighed, looking around the store, "Well Beth think about this, you love Merle right?"

Beth looked at her, "Of course I do. I won't do this kind of thing with just anybody."

Carol nodded, "Alright, so you love him that isn't the problem. God knows what's in your heart so he knows you love Merle. All of this stuff in this store; it's just to help make sex more fun. There's nothing to be ashamed of, it's natural to want to have sex with someone you love. It's ok to want that and have no guilt about it. So what's really the problem?"

Beth looked at her hands, her voice small, "I'm afraid I won't be able to do the things he wants."

Before Carol could answer Merle walked over and leaned on the counter looking at Beth, his voice was gentle, "Sugar, we don't have to do anything. We can just eat dinner and fall asleep together. I just want to be with ya don't care if ya cut me off completely. Just ya seem to like what we do; I thought ya'd be excited. I understand if ya don't trust me."

Beth stood up leaning against him, wrapping her arms around his waist, "No baby. I trust you; I guess I'm just scared. This is all so new to me."

Carol stood up and chuckled, "Beth I'd guess this is new to all of us. Just enjoy your night and don't feel so pressured. Now I'm going to do a little shopping. Why don't you go back and check on Daryl, Merle while Beth and I look through things."

Merle nodded, kissing Beth softly, "I'll be back in a bit sugar, just relax please."

Beth smiled at him and nodded, hugging him tightly. Once Merle was gone, Beth followed Carol over to a wall that had heels of every size and shape. Beth picked up a pair of high heeled black boots that laced up the back. Carol grinned at her, "Those are super cute. Try them on."

Beth smiled, "You don't think they'll look stupid?"

Carol laughed, holding up a pair of six inch red heels that were covered with black lace, "No I don't at least you're young enough to carry them. I'm old you know."

Beth shook her head, "Ain't you the one that told me age was just a number."

Carol slipped the shoes on and stood up looking at them in a mirror, "I hope so."

Carol walked over to a rack of lingerie and picked up a black lace teddy in Beth's size, "What about this to go with the boots?"

Beth laughed nervously, "Ok, but will you help me I have no clue how to wear this."

Carol nodded, laughing with her, "Yeah because I have so much experience. Come on."

Carol helped Beth get dressed. She had to admit the young woman looked stunning. Carol grabbed a small paper bag and filled it up with a few things and stopped looking at Beth who was turning around in front of the mirror, "Remember what I said, just tell him what you like and don't like. Merle would never hurt you. Now if you will excuse me I plan on going back into the office and having a great night with my man." As Carol walked into the hallway she heard Beth laughing. She knew once the young woman got past some insecurities she would end up having one hell of a night too.

Carol opened the door to the office to find Merle and Daryl sitting there eating some beef jerky both men looked miserable. Carol smiled at Merle, "She's ready for you. Just go slow with her."

Merle nodded, swallowing hard he made his way into the main store room where Beth was waiting.

Carol smiled at Daryl, sitting her small bag of goodies down, "No you Mr. Dixon need to wait in the hallway until I get ready."

Daryl stood up, trying to peak into her bag. Carol pushed it behind her smiling at him, "Oh NO you don't get to peek, now out! I'll call you when I'm ready."

Daryl smirked, giving her a kiss that made her toes curl. Daryl pinched her ass, "Hurry the fuck up."

Carol nodded, "Oh I will, don't you worry about that."

Once Daryl was gone, she stripped out of her clothes, using the baby wipes she had in her bag she cleaned herself up. She slipped on the red baby doll night gown with matching garter and hoses. She pinched her cheeks and put some lip gloss on from her bag. She hid the nipple clamps she grabbed from the store and hid them under their bed roll. She also set a bottle of warming lotion next to the bedroll. Finally she slipped on the red heels and sat down on the desk. She took a few calming breaths, "Daryl you can come in now."

Daryl walked into the office and stopped short, he couldn't believe what she was wearing. He loved the color red on her, but this was just, shit all the lace and the hoses. Damn she looked so hot. He closed the door, locking it. He set his crossbow down next to the door and walked slowly over to her, coming to stand between her legs. His hand running up and down the silky red hoses. Carol smirked at him, "You like?"

Daryl growled, pulling her to the edge of the desk, kissing her so hard, she could taste blood. Daryl pulled away, intensely looking into her eyes, "I don't like I fucking love."

Carol sighed as he kissed her neck, up to her ear where he nibbled on the lobe, "You fucking taste so god damn good."

Carol moaned, "Lie down and take off your shirt."

Daryl pulled away and grinned at her, "Ain't puttin' nothin' in my ass."

Carol slapped at his chest, "NO! Just do it."

Daryl took off his shirt and toed off his boots laying down on the bedrolls. He put his hands behind his head, watching her intently as she walked over and straddled him. Daryl's hands went to her hips, as he bucked up into her. Carol laughed leaning over to kiss him gently, her tongue tracing his lips, as she kissed a trail from his jaw to his nipple. Daryl groaned, "FUCK."

Carol smirked, "Not just yet. I get to play don't forget." Daryl rolled his eyes as she took the bottle of edible massage oil and put a little bit on his nipple.

Daryl hissed, "Shit that feels hot."

Carol laughed, "I know. Just go with it." She wrapped her tongue around the nipple sucking the strawberry flavored oil off the tighten peak.

Daryl moaned, his hands rubbing up and down her back, "Fuck that feels good."

Carol laughed, repeating the process on the other nipple. She slowly reached under the bedroll and pulled out the nipple clamps. Daryl looked at her, "What the fuck is that?"

Carol giggled, "Just give it a chance, if you don't like it we don't have to use it again. But if you do this I'll let you use them on me. I promise I won't hurt you."

Daryl sighed, as she grinded against him, he sat up pulling the teddy down a little so that her nipples were sticking out above the lace, he smirked as he took a little of the massage oil and rubbed it on his fingers then he rolled her nipple in-between his fingers. Carol moaned her head going back. Daryl smiled as he put his lips to her nipples sucking and licking the strawberry from her. Carol wrapped her fingers through his hair, tugging gently. Daryl pulled away kissing up her neck, sucking hard at the crook of her neck. Carol grinded against him again, moaning softly. Daryl took the nipple clamps and slowly put the first one on, Carol grinned at him, "Hey I was going to do that to you first."

Daryl laughed, "Should pay more attention to me woman. You know how I like to play."

When the clamp hit her nipple, he felt her wetness as she soaked through his pants against his hard on. Daryl growled, putting the second clamp on her, she let out a breathy moan, biting down on her lip, "Jesus Daryl, that feels so good."

Daryl laughed, "Oh I'm not done with you yet." He took a little more of the oil and gentle rubbed it on her clit, her eyes snapping open as he slowly worked it into the sensitive little nub. Carol groaned, leaning against his shoulder, biting down as his hands increased their speed on her. Carol was thrashing all over his lap, she felt her orgasm building. When she came she screamed his name bucking against him. Daryl smiled as he took the clamps off, kissing her nipples softly. Carol looked at him through heavy lust filled eyes, "You like that woman?"

Carol nodded her head, "I love you."

Daryl smirked, "I know." He flipped them, so she was under him, "Stay right here. I want to grab something. Don't move."

Carol nodded, watching him dart out of the room. She was sitting there still trying to catch her breath.

Daryl pounded on the store room door hard, "Merle cover up I need somethin'."

Daryl heard giggling then his brother's voice, "HURRY YOUR ASS UP! I'm Busy!"

Daryl kept his eyes down as he walked toward a shelving unit he had noticed. He picked up two things and then high tailed it back to the office.

Carol was right where he left her; he smirked at her when he came in. He knelt down on the bedroll, "Do you trust me woman?"

Carol nodded her head, "You know I do."

Daryl smirked, "Alright on all fours."

Carol flipped over, Daryl ran his hands up the back of her legs, he leaned over kissing her neck, "You better fucking bring these hoses and the shoes back with us."

Carol smiled over her shoulder, "Anything for you baby."

Daryl smirked, unzipping his pants; he rubbed his cock against her ass teasing her. Carol was mewling and bucking against him. He smiled, slapping her ass lightly, "Alright woman be patient. Now take a deep breath."

Carol took a deep breath and felt a little pressure on her ass, she looked at him, "What are you doing?"

Daryl looked up at her, "It's alright, I heard this will make you cum really hard. I'll only put in a few of the beads. Just breathe woman. I'll stop if you want me too."

Carol shook her head, her heart racing at the new sensations ripping through her body as he put three of the anal beads into her. Daryl grabbed the other item. Carol looked at him, "What is that?"

Daryl laughed, "It's a cock ring, it vibrates. It supposed to keep me harder longer. If it hurts just tell me woman."

Carol nodded, pulling at her hair as he slipped the ring on and entered her. The vibrations were incredible as he began working in and out of her. Daryl was grunting she knew he was enjoying this too, "Tell me when you're close woman."

Carol nodded, panting and bucking back against him. When she felt her first orgasm working up she gripped the bedroll in her hands, "I'm cumming."

Daryl grunted pulling the first of the anal beads out. Carol saw stars as her body tensed, the most intense orgasm of her life ripping through her. Daryl stilled himself, trying to hold back, but the way she clamped down around him was over powering. He pulled the other two beads out pushing her into another orgasm right away. Daryl slammed into her as his own orgasm ripped through him. He hung onto her hips so hard; he knew she would have bruises. He pulled out of her and pulled the cock ring off. The two of them collapsing together on the bedroll. Daryl laughed trying to catch his breath, "Damn woman. That was…."

Carol giggled, "The best. EVER!"

Daryl pulled her into his chest, kissing the top of her head, "Hell if I knew I could cum like that we would've been staying at this store a long ass time ago."

Carol laughed, blushing against his chest, "I love you so much. You make me feel beautiful."

Daryl tilted her head up so he could look in her eyes, "It's because you are beautiful. I love you too."

They snuggled into each other, glad that they had this time together. Both of them knew the dangers in this world and they were both glad they had each other to find some peace together.

**Alright ladies! Sorry to leave you hanging….but more tomorrow! I promise Merle and Beth's side of the Love Store! Maybe tonight if you guys are nice! Hope you loved part one! Hugs, Kaye**


	45. Store Exploring Part II

Chapter 44…Store Exploring Part II

**Ok, I guess you guys all loved the last chapter. Now I'm going to try to finish this one up. I will also try not to make this funny but come on poor Beth! So this is Merle and Beth's side of the love store. Ok, keep the requests coming. I'm starting to think you guys really are trying to get me to choke when I read some of them! But as of right now I'm out of ideas! So let me know if you come up with something! And yes my husband loves all the research! I suggest you all do some research of your own; your husbands/boyfriends will thank you! Hugs, Kaye**

**-Winter Heat-**

When Merle entered the store he glanced around looking for Beth, but she was nowhere to be found. Merle sighed, "Bethie, where are ya?"

Beth heard her groan, from the other side of the counter, "I'm over here."

Merle walked over and poked his head over the side of the counter, what he saw made him have to bite his cheeks. Beth was sitting on their bedrolls covered with every blanket she could find. She was staring at the floor, "I should've never let Carol talk me into this."

Merle chuckled, "Talk you into what?"

Beth's face turned bright red, "Can you give me a minute, I just want to change."

Merle came around the counter standing right in front of her, "Come on angel, what'cha got on there?"

Beth groaned again, as he pulled the blankets from her, Merle couldn't breathe when he saw her, "Shit little girl, you're the prettiest thing I've ever seen and where the hell did you get those boots?"

Beth looked up at him, her arms crossing in front of the very sheer lace teddy, "Oh God you're just being nice, I look so stupid."

Merle felt his pants get tighter as he grabbed her hand pulling her up from the floor, "Jesus I ain't bein' nice angel, you look….FUCK." He slowly walked around her, taking in the sight of her. Merle was going to give Carol a big fucking thank you when he saw her next. Porn stars had nothing on his angel, shit how did he get so lucky.

Beth hugged herself, feeling nervous by the way he was acting, "Merle I want to change."

Merle stopped in front of her, taking her hand he guided her till she was cupping him through his pants, "Does it feel like I want ya to change? Jesus you're fucking beautiful."

Beth blushed, looking down; her voice was small, "Well if you like it."

Merle lifted her up in one swift move, placing her on the counter and moving between her legs, his mouth going to her neck, kissing her softly, "Fucking beautiful….so sweet….so soft….GOD."

Beth giggled nervously as he ran his hands up and down her legs, tugging gently on the top of the boots. Merle moved to her mouth, his tongue tasting every inch of her, Beth was gasping for breath by the time he broke the kiss. He growled as he bit down on her collarbone making her arch her back, his hand going to her breast working on the hardened peak. Merle pushed away from her. Beth watched him as he walked over to the swing pulling on it hard. He grinned at her, panting, "Sugar would you do something for me?"

Beth got off the counter and walked toward him, "I don't know if I can even get into that thing."

Merle wrapped his arms around her waist, "I can put you in it. It won't hurt, hell you might just like it." He kissed her neck making her lean against him, letting out a little moan, "If you don't like it I will stop."

Beth kept her eyes closed and nodded against his shoulder, "Alright. Don't hurt me."

Merle squeezed her tight, "I would never do that angel." Before she could say anything he lifted her up. Beth squealed a little as he lifted her into the swing; she opened her eyes to see him grinning at her like a wolf. He held up the leg strap, "Slip one of those pretty feet in here baby."

Beth smiled at him sheepishly as she lifted her boot clad foot; he slipped her leg into the strap kissing up her thigh, growling when he got close enough to her core to smell her arousal. He held up the other strap, helping her slip her foot in, he repeated the kissing growling again when he got close to her core. He looked up at her, "You doing alright?"

Beth nodded her head, grapping the swing straps in her hands, "I don't know what to do?"

Merle laughed, unzipping his pants, "Oh don't worry I'll help you through it. Just tell me those panties are crotch less."

Beth reached down between her legs and showed him the slit that ran up the front of the panties. Merle growled at the sight of all her pink flesh on display, "SHIT. This isn't gonna last long."

Beth giggled, pulling him toward her, kissing him hard, "That's alright, you can always take me again before we go to sleep."

Merle chuckled, wrapping his bad arm around the strap, "That's my fucking girl."

Beth hissed when he thrust into her without any warning, she moaned rocking back in the swing a little meeting his thrust, "FUCK little girl, that's it. Keep it up."

Beth stared into his eyes as she rocked the swing again meeting him thrust for thrust. They could both feel themselves building as a knock came to the door. Merle growled, leaning his head against the crook of her neck, "WHAT?"

Daryl's voice drifted toward them, "I need to grab somethin'."

Merle looked at Beth who smirked at him, "HURRY THE FUCK UP I'M BUSY HERE."

Beth hid her face in his neck as they heard Daryl scramble across the room, grabbing something. Beth bit her lip feeling naughty she rocked the swing thrusting at him. Merle's head shot up and he stared at her wide eyed, a small smirk playing on his lips, he thrust back at her, watching as she closed her eyes, holding in the moan that threatened to slip from her lips. Once he heard the door slam shut he kissed her hard, increasing his speed as he pounded into her. Beth felt herself getting closer, finally she looked up at him, sweat dripping from each of them, she looked in his eye, "Cum with me."

Merle was beside himself, he couldn't believe the naughty little thing she turned into during sex, he nodded, afraid to say anything. He kept pounding into her, until her walls clamped around him in a vice grip, he roared as he came spilling his hot seed into her. Beth screamed until she was hoarse, her whole body tensing. Merle slumped over her as he came down from his orgasm. He smiled, licking the sweat from her neck as his soft cock fell from her, "Shit I love ya angel."

Beth chuckled, "You make me a bad woman."

Merle gripped her ass in the swing, "My bad woman. Come on let's get you out of there sugar."

Merle carefully unhooked her legs and slowly set her on the ground, she stumbled a little and he caught her pulling her hard into his chest, kissing her softly, his voice cracking, "I love ya angel."

Beth smirked at him, "I know. Now can I take this off?"

Merle smiled, "Yeah, you look better in my shirts at night anyway."

He watched her as she took off the teddy throwing it to the side, pulling on one of his old shirt over her head. She sat down on the bedrolls unlacing the boots; she smiled up at him, "How about we just make love this time?"

Merle smirked pulling off one of the boots, "Sounds like a good way to spend our night sugar."

When both boots had been tossed aside Beth laid back, opening her legs to him, she wiggled a finger at him as he crawled over her, he pulled up the shirt, kissing and licking her body. Once he was settled on top of her, she giggled, "Merle, what's a butt plug?"

The next morning Carol and Daryl smiled as they loaded their own goodies into the saddle bags of the bike. Merle huffed as he put his and Beth's stuff in the back of the truck. Beth came up and slapped his ass, making him jump, he frowned at her, leaning over her she kissed his neck, "Love you."

Merle grumbled, "Not a word to anybody! You fucking promised."

Beth winked at him, as she got into the truck, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone you liked it."

Merle shook his head as he put the truck into drive, he shot her a look as she laughed, "Ain't asking you to anything else, damn woman."

Beth grabbed his hand and squeezed, leaning close to his ear as she scooted across the bench, "I told you if you tried it you could do it to me. I put one in my bag, so drive fast and you can play with my ass tonight."

Merle raised an eyebrow, quickly rolling down his window, yelling to Daryl, "Move your ass bro, I got shit to do back at the prison."

Beth laughed as he smiled ear to ear on the way back to the prison. At least she snapped him out of his funk, their new rule was if he wanted to do something out of the box to her, she had to do it first to him. She thought this was a good way to go. Make them both expand their horizons, she smiled letting her hand squeeze her man's thigh. The end of the world wasn't so bad after all.

**Well there you go! I laughed I hope you did too. Let your mind wander as to what Beth talked Merle into….LOL…You know he liked it….LOL…ok keep the requests coming! Off to update Daylight now! Hugs, Kaye**


	46. I Wonder If?

Chapter 45…..I Wonder If?

**Well this one came to me today and I thought it might be a little sweet one shot. I'm wondering if maybe this could be the start to a new fic I have rolling around in my head so let me know what you think! So this one has nothing to do with any of the other updates to Winter Heat.**

**Ok, buckle up! This one should touch your feels if I did it right!**

**CARYL ON!**

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl didn't understand why they were all making such a fuss over this shit. It was a wedding at the end of the fucking world. _Who gave a shit?_ In his mind Glenn and Maggie were already married; all this other shit was just a pain in the ass. Carol had already screamed at him pushing him into the shower, telling him she wasn't letting him back out till he was clean. Then she had demanded his clothes. _Who the hell did she think she was?_ When Daryl had told her he wasn't going to comply. She started pushing her way into the shower room, threatening to take the dirty clothes by force! Daryl had already been halfway undressed and he scrambled to push his weight against the door. He finally gave in handing her his clothes to stand there naked as the day he was born in a thread bare prison towel till she came back with clean clothes, soap, and shampoo.

Now he stood under the cold shower letting the water clean off the dirt with a pack of brand new clothes sitting on the bench waiting for him. He couldn't believe this shit. He couldn't believe the changes he had saw in the small but mighty woman since Sophia had died. He sighed rubbing more shampoo into his hair, shit he was even using shampoo because she told him too. _What the hell was_ _that? _ If Merle could see him now he'd be cussing up a storm telling him what a pussy that woman was twisting him up into.

Finally standing in front of the mirrors he combed his hair and slipped on the new black jeans and the white button down shirt. It felt weird to look in the mirror and seeing himself staring back, clean. He sighed, hoping that she would at least be please that he followed her instructions to the letter. He picked up his crossbow and headed toward the common room, still not sure why he was going along with all this with the governor still out there doing god knows what.

When he stepped into the common room he saw all the Woodbury folks in their best clothes, smiling and putting the finishing touches on what would be their after ceremony dinner. One of the ladies had even made a small white cake for them. Daryl stood next to Rick, who had also been made to get cleaned up. Rick smirked taking in Daryl's appearance, "Carol?"

Daryl nodded, "The woman's nuts with this wedding shit."

Rick laughed, "Yeah well it's a good thing. We need all the good we can, she just wants this to be special for Glenn and Maggie is all."

Daryl huffed, "You still marrying them?"

Rick nodded, looking down at the old battered bible that Hershel had given him, "Yeah, Hershel picked out some passages for me. I'm still not sure why they picked me to do this."

Daryl smirked, scanning the room for Carol, "Well you are the closest thing we have to law around here. It makes sense you do it."

Rick chuckled, "Yeah I guess so. You still have the ring?"

Daryl patted his pockets, panic setting in, giving Glenn the ring was the only job he had and he fucked that up by giving Carol his dirty clothes. "Shit! They were in my other clothes. I'll be back."

Daryl hurried toward the cell that he now shared with Carol, he noticed the curtains drawn, but he pushed through them. When he did, he couldn't believe the sight in front of him. Standing there with her back to him was Carol in a short yellow summery looking dress. She had on a pair of simple pumps and a light green belt around her small waist. When she turned he saw she had on a pair of large silver hoop earrings and makeup. Daryl couldn't remember a time when she looked so beautiful. Carol smiled at him, "Looking for the ring?"

Daryl was awestruck, he just nodded his head. Carol smiled, walking over to the small built in desk and picking up the ring. When she placed it in his hand, Daryl felt electricity shot through his body, Carol smiled at him, "There, see everything as it should be. You look handsome all cleaned up. Better watch out some woman might steal you away tonight."

Daryl looked at her; he was still stuck in his own head wondering when his best friend turned into the hot ass woman in front of him. He shook his head, blushing a little, "No woman is gonna be looking at me tonight."

Carol huffed, "Oh sure, I see the way Karen looks at you."

Daryl blushed even harder now; everyone had been picking on him for the way the woman was following him around. She was nice enough, but she gave him the creeps how she always needed to be touching him. Daryl Dixon didn't let people touch him and honestly the only person he was alright with touching besides asskicker was Carol.

_Carol._

_Jesus, look at her legs, they were pale and slender, tone from the life they had to live_. _Her hips were delicious and curvy. The way the dress hung to her tits had him growing hard. _When he let his eyes wander up to her eyes he saw her smirking at him, "See something interesting Mr. Dixon?"

Daryl blushed, "Pfft, don't know what the hell you're talking about. Don't we have a wedding to get to or some shit?"

Carol nodded, "Yup, let's go." As Carol moved pass him in the doorway he caught a deep breath of her scent as it wafted to him, his cock twitched again in his pants. _What the fuck is wrong with me today? This is Carol. Get yourself together you stupid mother fucker_. He took a deep breath and fell in behind her, moving toward the common room.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol felt herself tearing up as Rick read the passage about a man leaving his family and clinging to his wife. It really had been the most beautiful day. Glenn and Maggie had chosen to have the wedding at sunset and it gave them the perfect back drop for their vows. Carol loved watching the two young people as they stared at each other as if they were the only people in the world. Carol wiped at her eyes, looking over at Daryl. He saw her looking at him and he nodded to her giving her a small smile. She wondered if he would ever look at her like Glenn looked at Maggie. In her heart she knew that she felt that way about him but she knew after all this time that Daryl felt nothing but friendship for her. She let out a small sigh, wiping at her tears again. She felt a large hand in hers and looked up to see Tyrese squeezed her hand.

Tyrese was a great friend and a very good man; she wasn't sure what he wanted from her. They had a lot in common, but she felt nothing more than friendship for him and she had told him that.

Tyrese had seen Carol looking over at Daryl. He still wasn't sure what the beautiful gentle woman saw in the tough as nails redneck, but he knew she loved him. He also knew that Daryl hated it when he touched Carol, which was his only clue that the man might have feelings for her. So when he saw her wipe at her eyes, he knew she needed a little comforting. When Carol looked back at Glenn and Maggie, Tyrese shot Daryl a smile, loving the fact that the redneck was now glaring with open hatred at him. Tyrese chuckled to himself, _that's right boy get over here and claim your woman before I do_.

Daryl had to admit the wedding was just what everyone needed. It was nice to see Glenn and Maggie so happy and he loved the fact that all of this had made Carol so happy. When she looked over at him, he felt a surge of pride that the beautiful woman was seeking out his eyes during the ceremony. That was until that big dumb fucker grabbed her hand. _SHIT! Why didn't he stand by her, why was he standing_ _over here? His place was with her, beside her not that fucker! _ When Tyrese looked up and smiled at him, it took everything he had not to march over there and punch him square in the face. He looked back at Glenn and Maggie, trying to focus on his breathing, god damn mother fucker.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl watched as people swayed back and forth outside in the yard. After the large dinner of venison a few of the older folks from Woodbury brought out guitars and played out in the yard while Beth sang. Couples were dancing slowly to the music, enjoying the cool spring air and clear skies. The liquor that Rick and Daryl had brought back from their last run was flowing and everyone was in high spirits. Daryl stood leaning against the wall, watching everyone as he pulled a large gulp from a bottle of whiskey that he had grabbed for himself. He sighed heavily as he watched Tryese walk toward him, leaning against the wall next to him watching the party. Daryl felt his trigger finger itch, _what if his finger just slipped and he accidentally shot the bastard in the ass with an arrow? Hard to think with your dick when an arrow is crammed up your asshole_. Daryl snickered at the visual of that in his mind. Tryese raised an eyebrow at him, "Sooo, you asking Carol to dance tonight?"

Daryl narrowed his eyes, glaring at the man, "None of your damn business what me and Carol do."

Tryese laughed, "Just asking. If you hadn't planned on it, I was going to ask her."

Daryl stood up ramrod straight, he saw Carol had finally made her way outside and she was talking to a few of the other women, watching the others dance. Daryl pushed off the wall, yelling over his shoulder, "See how it's done asshole." He heard Tryese chuckle, but he kept on his course toward Carol.

But halfway there he started feeling sick, _what the hell was he doing?_ He had no idea how the fuck to dance with anyone. He was out of his fucking mind. He was almost to Carol, when Karen intercepted him, her arms going around his waist. He could smell rum rolling off her, "Hey there handsome. I've been waiting all night to dance with you."

Daryl looked at the woman now holding onto him for dear life, "Huh? Karen I don't dance."

Karen grinned at him, running a hand up his chest, he flinched hard,"Oh come on silly, just one dance."

Daryl was getting ready to say _hell no_ when he saw Tryese go over and talk to Carol. She smiled at the bastard and let him walk her onto the make shift dance floor. Tryese put his hands on her hips and Carol rested her head on his massive chest. Daryl was floored, she was dancing with him. _What the hell_ _happened?_ He was so stick in his mind that he didn't even realize that Karen had drug him onto the little space they were using to dance on and started swaying with him. Daryl sighed, his hands gently resting on the half drunk woman's waist, as they swayed to Beth's singing. His eyes never left Carol as Tryese spun her around the dance floor, she was laughing. Daryl's heart hurt, _she should be laughing_ _with him, not that mother fucker_. The song ended and Daryl pulled away from Karen and headed into the prison not wanting to celebrate anymore.

Carol had seen Karen wrap herself around Daryl and her heart broke. She knew the younger woman had a much better chance with him then her, but it still hurt. Daryl Dixon was everything she had ever dreamed of, but never knew she wanted, and now someone else was catching his eye. So when Tryese had asked her to dance she accepted, not wanting to let her heartbreak ruin the night for anyone. Tryese knew that Carol had studied dance and he knew how much she missed it, so he wasn't going to let her be a wall flower. As he spun her around the dance floor, he couldn't help but smile at the laughter coming from her. When the song was over, he watched her clock the redneck storming into the prison. Carol sighed, looking at him, "I'll be right back. Thank you for the dance."

Tryese nodded, knowing that nothing he did would ever put him in Carol's heart like Daryl was.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol went into the common room and saw it was empty. She marched to their cell only to find Daryl shoving things into his bag, she folded her arms, "Where are you going?"

Daryl huffed, "I'm heading out for a hunt. Surprised you noticed with all the fun you were having with tall dark and handsome out there."

Carol felt sick, but also anger flared in her, "Why do you care? I saw you letting Karen wrap herself around you."

Before Daryl could answer her an explosion rocked the yard. Daryl pulled Carol to him, looking out the small window of their cell. He watched as the folks in the yard, ran to grab weapons, while the older folks headed for the safety of the solitary area where they had the vechiles parked. Daryl watched in horror as two tanks rolled toward the prison knocking down fences, "Jesus Christ." He looked at Carol, "Grab what you can. We need to head for the bike."

Carol nodded, throwing things into her bag. She took Daryl's bag and her rifle, both of them running toward the exit. When they got to the yard, bodies were scattered everywhere. Carol saw Beth, Rick, Carl, and Judith getting into his truck. Hershel lay on the ground, a gunshot wound to the head. Carol started to cry, but Daryl grabbed her arm, "Don't fucking look. We have to move woman. MOVE!"

Daryl was going to be damned if she died here. _She was going to die in her bed warm surrounded by_ _people that loved her, not in some prison yard_. He pushed her harder; he saw Maggie and Glenn getting into their car with a few of the younger kids from Woodbury. Tryese and Karen were loading folks into the bus, everyone was running. They didn't stand a chance against tanks.

Daryl got on his bike, helping Carol on; he started the bike and took off toward the back up exit they had planned. Rick had been very clear; they were to spilt up and meet back up later at the border of Georgia and Virginia. Daryl took one last look at the prison, explosions were rocking the night air and walkers were coming out of the woodwork, the prison was lost. He felt Carol grip his waist harder as she watched in disbelief too. He gritted his teeth and kicked the bike to life taking them down the road away from the prison. His hand only leaving the throttle when they couldn't see the prison any longer, he gave her hand a quick reassuring squeeze and then they were off into the night alone.

**Ok, this was my idea for a new CARYL story where Daryl and Carol end up alone together. This opening came to mind. I've had so many people ask for one that just centered around them that I thought I would post the first chapter here to see if it's worth writing. Now if enough of you like it I'll make it into a long chapter story, but if you just want another chapter to finish it up I can do that too! So your input is always welcomed! Let me know what you think! Remember be gentle! Hugs, Kaye**


	47. Tanner Dixon

**Chapter 46….Tanner Dixon**

**This is a story that was created by my dear friend Baztek. She thought up this wonderful character and gave him life. This is a short story about Carol and Daryl's son, Tanner Dixon. I hope I do this justice! Here we go….all credit goes to Baztek for him. Also if you notice in my story 'Daylight', Carol is pregnant so you can put two and two together! This is a little story about their son! Enjoy**

**-Winter Heat-**

Tanner Dixon pulled the large buck higher on his shoulders as he walked through the clearing toward the compound that his family called home. He knew there was going to be hell to pay when his father got him for being gone for seven days, but he didn't care. After his behavior right before he left he knew he needed the comfort of the woods to ease his mind.

At twenty, the one thing Tanner knew for sure was he could win at a fight. Between his Uncle Merle and his dad they had ensured that the boy grew up holding his own. His mother seemed to think they pushed her son that much harder because of the fact he was blind in his left eye, but Tanner thought it was just because Dixon men were just bastards and they wanted to make sure he carried on the tradition.

Don't get him wrong, his father and Uncle were two of the most loveable men he knew, but only behind closed doors and only with family. New comers didn't stand a chance with them around. Tanner got his little brown hair and crystal blue eyes as a gift from both of his parents. His personality was also equally split between the two, while he could hunt and track like no one else, like his father. He also loved to read and enjoyed learning, anything his mother could teach him, he took it all in. But his quick temper and readiness to kick anyone's ass was one of the things that got him in the most trouble.

He slowed as he saw his brother-in-law; Carl Grimes come walking toward him. Carl had been a pain in his ass from the time he was born. As soon as Tanner was old enough to walk Carl had made sure to set things in his path on his left side so he could laugh as the toddler fell. By the time he was five his Uncle Merle had sat him down and told him he needed to learn how to fight to defend himself. So Merle set out teaching him everything he needed to know about kicking ass and at the age of seven he had put a beating down on a much older Carl that taught the young man to never cross him again. The only reason that Tanner really put up with Carl was because his sister, Sophia loved the man dearly.

Carl smiled stopping short of Tanner and the buck, "Hey kid, good to see you back. Your mom was really starting to worry."

Tanner squinted against the morning sun, "Goin' on watch?"

Carl nodded, "Yeah, thought I'd get an early start. The baby was up all night last night teething."

Tanner nodded, moving past his brother-in-law, "See ya later, be safe out there."

Carl gave him a short nod and headed toward the watch tower at the edge of their property.

As Tanner approached his parent's home, he saw his father come out on the back porch. He could tell by the set of his father's shoulders he was relieved to see his son. Tanner walked over to the tree they used for hanging their kills and started to string the buck in the tree. He knew his father would come to him when he was ready.

Daryl eyed his oldest son, not sure if he should hug him or kick his ass for making him so worried. While he watched his son start to skin the buck, he heard his wife step onto the porch. He smiled when he felt her hand on his back, "Well at least he's home."

Daryl sighed, his eyes never leaving his son, "Shit, what are we going to do with that boy?"

Carol smiled, leaning against her husband's back, wrapping her arms around his waist, "Love him, be here for him."

Daryl huffed, putting his hands over hers, "He can't keep actin' like this. He's gonna be a pa someday and have then he's gonna have to handle his shit."

Carol nodded her head, "I know baby, but we just have to be patient with him. He's always had a hot temper, you know that. I remember someone else who was like that till the love of a good woman set him straight."

Daryl looked over his shoulder seeing her smirk at him, he grinned back, "Oh yeah, just needed a good woman huh?"

Carol nodded, placing a kiss between his shoulder blades, "You go talk to him and I'll go talk to her. It's all we can do."

Daryl watched his wife head back into the house; he turned his attention back to his son and sighed. He walked silently across the yard and pulled his knife helping his son gut the deer. They worked in silence both them concentrating on the work; this was something they always did together, both men preferring the quiet that comes with being a hunter. Once the deer was completely dressed, Tanner went into the small shed they had built and set the pelt on a clothes line they had hung up for the pelts to dry and grabbed a large tub to put the meat in.

Daryl started cutting the meat, "So you want to tell me what the hell that display was before ya left?"

Tanner sighed, looking down at his knife in his bloody hands. His knuckles were starting to heal from the fight he had with Daniel Morris. Everyone knew that Tanner was sweet on Glenn and Maggie's seventeen year old daughter Tara Rhee. Well the night he took off into the woods they had a celebration for the anniversary of them finding the small Civil War Fort that they now called home. So Tanner had finally got up the nerve to ask Tara to dance. When the dance was over, Daniel, one of the newcomers sons came over and pulled Tara from him, snickering as he told Tara that he would show her how a real man danced. Tanner had swallowed down his anger and stood to the side watching the two dance. But at the end of the dance Daniel pulled Tara hard against him and kissed her. The young woman pushed hard against Daniel's chest, not wanting the kiss. Well all Tanner saw was red and in the end it took his dad and Uncle Merle to pull him off the kid.

Tanner sighed, "He ain't got no right to kiss her."

Daryl squinted against the sun, trying to hold in the laugh that was threatening to come out, "Well beatin' him half to death ain't winning ya no points with her. Damn it Tanner we've talked about this. Ya can't go beatin' on people for no fuckin' reason. I understand why ya did it son, but this shit has to stop."

Tanner nodded his head, "Ma mad at me too?"

Daryl sighed, finishing up with the deer, "Your ma is upset, she's not mad. Remember she's been married to a hot head for over twenty years. She's more upset you were gone for a week and she had no idea if ya were alive or dead. That shit can't happen again or you and me are gonna have some big ass problems."

Tanner nodded; he knew that the one thing his dad won't put up with was his mother upset. His dad worshipped the ground she walked on, honestly they all did. Sophia was the oldest, she was married to Carl and they had two kids of their own. Then there was Tanner, he had been born blind and that had almost killed his father with guilt. Daryl always felt like if he had taken better care of his mother while she was pregnant that he wouldn't have been born blind in one eye. Then there was his little brother who was a year younger than him, Matthew. Matthew was small like his mother and unlike Tanner he leaned more toward medicine. He was studying under his mother to take over the doctoring responsibilities of the little group. Daryl Dixon loved all his children, but his wife, she was his life line and when she was upset, well NO ONE was happy.

Tanner sighed, "I'll talk to momma, I'm real sorry she was upset dad. I really am."

Daryl nodded, chewing on his lip, "Yeah, well don't let that shit happen again. And if ya love that girl then damn it, speak up. Grab your balls and do something about it. I know how hard it is. If your sister hadn't put me in my place a few times then I don't know if I would've been able to do it. It's hard for us Dixons to declare our feelings. But son it's fucking worth it."

Tanner saw his mother come back out onto the porch; she started to make her way toward them slowly. Tanner glanced over at his father, "Dad, I never say thank you enough for all you and ma do for us. So, thank you."

Daryl clapped his son on the back, giving him the Dixon half smile, "Any time son, ya know I love ya."

Tanner nodded, "I know dad." Daryl pulled his son into a quick hug.

Daryl whispered in his ear, "Real damn glad you're home son."

Carol smiled at her two men as she walked up, hugging her arms around herself, "Well look who came home. Do you have a hug for your mother?"

Tanner smiled wrapping his arms around his mother and picking her up off the ground, "Hey ma, how ya been?"

He set her back down and Carol put a soft kiss on his cheek, "Much better now that you're home. Tara is in the kitchen waiting for you. She needs to talk to you. I think you better go see her."

Tanner felt panic hit him, "Ma, I just got back, I need a shower. I can't see her, not now. Not after what happened when I left."

Carol put her hands on her son's cheeks, "Go talk to her Tanner David Dixon, that's an order from your mother."

Tanner sighed nodding his head he walked toward the house, wishing that the Earth would swallow him up right then and there.

Daryl wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders, "How is she?"

Carol chuckled, "In love."

Daryl raised an eyebrow when she looked at him beaming, "Really?"

Carol nodded her head, kissing her husband on the lips, "Yup, she's been over at least once every day to check on him, see if he's come back yet. Looks like you might be related to Glenn."

Daryl laughed, pulling her into his side more, "I always liked short round. Good thing Tara's like Maggie she might be able to keep him in line."

Carol laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest, "Like anyone can keep you Dixons in line. Beth and I have been doing it for so long we just know the dance we have to do to make it work."

Daryl wiggled his eyebrows at his wife, his hands sliding down to her ass and giving her a soft squeeze, "I know what kind of dancing I'd like to do and you need to be naked."

Carol laughed, pulling on her husband's hand, "I think the barn is open right now."

Daryl let her drag him toward the barn, "Yes ma'am always glad to help out where I can."

**-Winter Heat-**

Tanner entered the kitchen to find Tara sitting at the kitchen table. Her black hair falling down her shoulders looking like the feathers of a raven. Her blue green eyes shining up at him, she smiled, "Hey."

Tanner looked at his feet, "Hey."

Tara stood up walking till she was within an arm's length of him, she twisted her hands in front of her, "I was worried about you. You were gone a long time."

Tanner looked up and stared into her eyes; he could see the confusion there, "Yeah sorry about that. Just needed some time alone to clear my head. Look…..I'm sorry about what I did to Daniel….it's just he kissed you….and ….well …..is he your boyfriend or somethin'?"

Tara took a step closer to him; Tanner felt his breath catch when she put a timid hand on his hard chest. Tanner looked into her beautiful eyes and swallowed hard, what was it about this woman that made him crazy. Tara smiled, "No I don't like Daniel and I'm sorry he did that to you. Even his dad said you should've beat his ass."

Tanner smirked, "Oh really? Did you want me to beat his ass?"

Tara laughed, making Tanner's heart beat a little harder, "I don't know about that, but I know I wanted you to kiss me that night, not him."

Tanner looked down at her, his hand going to her hip, "Oh."

Tara leaned in closer, lifting up on her tip toes, she let out a breathy, "Oh is right." Tanner closed the distance and kissed her softly on the lips. Tara's hands laced around his neck pulling him closer to her body. They stayed like that for a few minutes, taking their time, learning the feel of each other's lips.

Tanner pulled away smiling down at her, he brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, "You sure you want to be seen with a Dixon?"

Tara smiled, "Your mom and I have talked a lot this week and she said if anyone can handle a Dixon, she said I can. Besides she tamed your dad and from the stories my mom and dad tell that was one hell of a feat, so I'm willing to give it a try. Just remember Dixon, if you ever, EVER take off without a word like that again, you best never come back because I'll be the one kicking ass when you get home."

Tanner smirked pulling her closer to him, "Yes ma'am." Tanner pulled her in for another kiss. Maybe being a Dixon wasn't so bad, if you had this kind of woman to love you when you came home.

**Well there you go! Hope you liked the intro to Tanner Dixon. He will be a big part of Daylight later in the story. Now if you all have some smutty requests for me let me hear them! I'm game! Again I hope my dear Braztek liked this! Something to hold you off girl! Hugs, you all! Kaye**


	48. Hunted

Chapter 47…..The Hunted

**Well this one is a request answered for Emerald Kitten and Silvercreekmama, they both asked for Carol and Daryl on a hunt together. A request for a little rough loving and a long skirt so here is a little smutty goodness to get you all through the weekend. Hope you enjoy! **

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl was done with all this shit, he was fucking done. Here he was trying to swallow down fucking oatmeal which he hated and there was his woman, HIS WOMAN laughing with that big black mother fucker! He knew he had told Carol that they were keeping their relationship quiet, but that fucker touched her one more time. Just as he thought that Tryese ran his hand up Carol's arm. Carol looked over at Daryl and saw him throw down his bowl, standing up he stormed over to them.

Daryl grabbed Carol's arm, his eyes boring into hers, "TIME TO GO."

Carol looked between him and Tryese, the other man amused that he got such a reaction out of rough redneck. Tryese just smirked and leaned against the wall watching the two dance around each other.

Carol looked at his hand wrapped around her wrist, "Where….where are we going?"

Daryl gritted his teeth, "HUNTIN', now move your ass, we're losing light."

Carol was shocked, he never took her hunting and he had never told her he was taking her. Daryl gave her a look, as if to say move your ass woman. She nodded her head and went to get her bag with her handgun and knife.

When she got to the yard, he was loading stuff into Rick's Silverado. Rick was standing there looking more confused than Carol felt, "How long do you think you and Carol will be gone? I mean we need you here with the governor still out there and Judith needs Carol. With all the new folks from Woodbury we need her here."

Daryl huffed, "I think y'all will be just fine for a few days. Carol and I will be back no later than tomorrow night. Bring back some meat for everybody."

Rick raised his eyebrow, "Yeah, we need the meat, but why the hell do you want Carol with ya? You never take her or anyone for that matter."

Daryl grabbed Carol's bag and shoved into the back of the truck motioning for her to get in the truck. Once she was inside he took a step toward Rick, his voice low, "I want some time alone with her, is that alright with you?"  
Rick stood there for a few minutes letting the words sink in. When realization finally hit, Rick couldn't hide his surprise, "Oh….OHHHH I get it. Ok, sorry man. You two just be careful out there."

Daryl nodded to him, getting into the truck, "Always am."

Rick stood there smirking as the two drove away in his truck, "Well it's about damn time."

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol was quiet as they drove, she would look over at Daryl every once and awhile, but he was concentrating on the road. She sighed, looking back out her window, she knew he was pissed, but she wasn't pushing it. She just figured she would keep quiet until he was ready to talk.

Daryl glanced over at her every once in awhile. She was wearing a long flowery sun dress, that went down to her ankles. She shifted and the skirt rode up flashing him the calf of her long pale tone legs. He fucking loved those legs when they were wrapped around him. HIM! Not that big fucker back at the prison, who was all warm smiles and winks. He slammed his fist against the steering wheel, making Carol jump.

Carol stared at him, "Do you want to talk about something Daryl?"

Daryl saw a long deserted patch of road ahead of them so he put the truck into park. Carol watched as he got out of his side of the truck and started pacing back and forth mumbling under his breath. Carol stayed still, watching him under what had him so pissed off. She watched as he came around to her side of the truck and flung the door open his eyes raking over her, he pulled her out of the truck making her squeak as he pushed her against the it. His eyes boring into her.

He crashed his lips against her, almost painfully, but she moaned into the kiss giving herself over to him. He pulled away his hands on either side of her against the truck, he ran one of his hands down pulling up the skirt a little, "You think you're real innocent wearing this don't ya?"

Carol looked at him in confusion, "Daryl, what's gotten into you?"

Daryl smirked, the side of her skirt almost pulled up to her hip, his hand still holding onto the fabric he pinned her hip down hard, "Lettin' your shit flash all over back there at the prison. Lettin' MY shit flash all over, gettin' that big asshole all worked up. Think I'd let that slide?"

Carol finally got this whole thing now, he was jealous. So jealous he had to get her out of the prison away from Tryese, when she knew the other man was head over heels for Michonne. Carol smirked at him, her hand fisting in his vest, "Who said it was YOUR shit?"

Daryl growled, moving her further down the truck; he pushed her hard against the truck, turning her around. Carol moaned as he ran his hands up her skirt roughly kneading her ass with his hands. He leaned into her hard, letting his erection dig into her, he whispered in her ear, "Because I'm the only one that makes you cum hard."

Carol felt a rush of excitement hit her as she felt him rip at her cotton panties, she knew what was coming and she felt herself go instantly wet at the sound of his belt unbuckling. He was going to take her rough and hard right here in the middle of nowhere, anyone could come along and for some reason, she loved that. He thrust inside of her hard, his arms wrapping around her protectively as he grunted in her ear, "WHOSE ARE YOU? TELL ME!"

Carol moaned as he moved faster and faster, then he would still, waiting for her to answer. Carol looked over her shoulder at him, biting her lip, "Tryese's?"

Daryl growled, pushing her harder against the truck, one of his hands going up the dress pulling her breast from the cup of her bra, he began pounding into her, taking her right to the edge before he stopped, leaning down against, "WHOSE ARE YOU?"

Carol moaned he was killing her; she wanted him so fucking bad, "Rick's?"

Daryl growled kissing her hard, she could taste blood in her mouth from him biting at her lips, he pulled away a little his other hand not on her breast went to her clit. He pinched the sensitive nub, making her moan loudly, leaning her head on the edge of the truck bed, "Please Daryl….please…oh god….sooo good."

Daryl smirked, leaning down to her ear, he licked and sucked on the ear lobe, "Tell me who you belong to….and I'll finish you…..tell me woman."

Carol couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't believe she loved him being so rough with her, marking her skin with his hands, she panted, "You…I belong to YOU."

Daryl growled, his hands going to her hips again as he brutally thrust into her as fast as he could. He moved faster and faster feeling her start to clench around him. They both screamed out as they came, Daryl bit down on her shoulder as he rode out the orgasm. As his cock finished throbbing into her, he gently kissed the small bite mark on her shoulder, his tongue tracing his mark on her, "That's a good girl. That's my good girl."

Carol sighed leaning against him, she felt weak from ecstasy. She looked over her shoulder, kissing his lips lovingly, "I love you."

Daryl smirked, pulling from her, he slapped her ass, rubbing it after, "I know. Get in the truck and don't let me catch you around that fucker again."

Carol smoothed out her dress smirking as he helped her into the truck, "Well if you do that again, I may have to let him near me, just so we can have this talk again."

Daryl smirked kissing her hard, "Dirty bitch." Carol giggled as he closed the door to the truck.

**-Winter Heat-**

They drove for awhile, until Daryl found an area he wanted to hunt. He pulled the truck between some trees and they set up camp, him being loving with her, kissing her whenever he passed her, or hugging her from behind. It was wonderful just the two of them being on their own, even if it was only for a night.

While Carol set up the tent and fixed them some dinner, Daryl went out and set up traps and found some deer tracks near the stream. When he got back they ate in a comfortable silence. When everything was packed back into the truck, Daryl sat down by the fire; Carol sat down in-between his legs and leaned back into him.

Daryl smirked, running his hand over the bite mark on her shoulder, he leaned down and kissed it, "Sorry about that."

Carol looked sheepishly over her shoulder, "Does it make me bad that I liked it?"

Daryl raised an eyebrow at her, "Really? You liked that?"

Carol nodded, blushing; Daryl could feel himself getting hard again. He pulled Carol back into his erection, kissing down her neck, "Ever been fucked against a tree?"

Carol moaned, "No."

Daryl sucked on the bite mark, "Get naked, everything off."

Daryl let Carol go as she stood up and turned looking at him, she slowly took off her shirt, dropping it on the ground. Daryl leaned back against the log behind him watching as she unhooked her bra letting it drop next to her shirt. Then she hooked her thumbs into her pants and slowly pushed them down, taking her panties with them. Once she was standing there completely naked, she turned around wiggling her ass at him and looking over her shoulder at him she smiled walking toward a large cluster of trees.

Daryl stood up and followed her, his hand going to the hard lump in his pants, she was fucking killing him. He watched as she turned around leaning against the tree, her hand slipping down her stomach and trailing in-between her legs. Daryl smirked as she flicked her fingers across her clit, staring at him.

Carol groaned as he stepped closer, "You want something Mr. Dixon?"

Daryl nodded, unzipping his pants, "I think you're touching my property there."

Carol smirked, bringing her finger to her lips and sucking her own juice off of it, "Tastes good, want some?"

That was it, Daryl couldn't take anymore, he grabbed her hips, lifting her so her legs wrapped around his waist. She reached between them, pulling him from his pants. He was inside her before she could breathe. He pushed her back into the tree the bark digging into her skin, but she didn't care. All that mattered was him driving into her, his hands massaging her body roughly and she screamed at every touch. When he came he bit down on her shoulder again, this time he tasted blood, but they were both so high on ecstasy and felt so sedated they didn't care.

That night in their tent he took her gently, making love to her. His woman liked whatever he did to her and he loved her even more for that.

When they got back to the prison the next day, they both were smirking as the others helped take the two deer and numerous squirrels and rabbits from the truck bed. Rick smiled, "Looks like hunting went well."

Daryl smiled, looking over at Carol, "Yup, went just fine."

As Carol walked past Rick he saw the bite mark on her shoulder, from where her tank top had moved down her shoulder. Rick cleared his throat, "Ummm…Carol…looks like you got bite by something."

Carol blushed a little, pulling her tank top strap up to cover the bite. Daryl put his arm around her, "Don't worry Rick, she gave as good as she got."

Every stood there in shook as Daryl and Carol walked into the prison, arm and arm. Glenn came over and stood by Rick, "Is that what I think it is?"

Rick nodded, "Yeah, looks like we'll be having another wedding soon."

Glenn chuckled, "Go Daryl."

Rick smirked, "I'd say it's Go Carol."

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed the rough smuttiness! Have a great weekend! Hugs Kaye**


	49. First

Chapter 48….First

**Well this is a request by FinntheHuman1697, she wanted a one-shot of Carol being Daryl's first time. She also wanted to mix it in with Tryese hitting on her, so here we go! I hope you like this one.**

**-Winter Heat-**

So long he had pushed himself away from her; he wasn't good enough for someone like her. Everything about her was the polar opposite of what he thought he was. She was gentle, kind, warm, loving, and most importantly she knew how to talk to people. People sought her out for her gentle words and reassuring gestures. He was none of those things. After Merle died she was the only one who could reach him, she was patient, hovering close by if he needed her, but far enough to give him space.

So it would've came to no surprise to anyone, but him, that this moment had finally come. It was the dead of winter and a horrible ice storm was pounding the Georgia country side. Daryl had volunteered to take watch that night to give the others a chance to rest. Working to keep their now larger group feed and safe was exhausting for all the able bodied and that night at dinner he could see the exhaustion etched on all their faces as they sat around the common room. Even the kids looked wiped out. So he told Rick he would take watch for the night, he won't be hunting in the morning so he figured he could sleep the day away if he needed too.

He had been on watch for an hour when he heard the door open and her soft footsteps carried to his ears. He turned and chuckled at the sight of her. She was standing there with a thermos in her hands and a thick blanket wrapped around her with his winter coat on. Her teeth were chattering together but she was smiling at him with that damn smile of hers, "I thought…..you'd need this."

Daryl sighed, crossing the room to her, grabbing the thermos he set it down, rubbing her freezing hands in his, "Damn it Carol, it's freezin' out here. You should be in bed."

Carol nodded, trying to keep her teeth from chattering, "I know….but it's cold…and I was worried about you. Besides….I don't sleep good….anymore if you're ….not there."

Once the folks from Woodbury had joined them, he had moved into her cell. He would be damned if he was going to share with one of those idiots and honestly he wanted to stay close to her. He didn't trust them and he hadn't planned on trusting them. He looked up at her, his hands still rubbing hers, "I'm fine, you know me I run hot."

Carol smirked, "I know you're hot." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Pfft, you don't know what're talking about woman. I think the cold finally froze that brain of yours."

Carol laughed as he opened the thermos and poured a cup of coffee pushing it into her hands, "Drink that, it'll warm you up."

Carol sighed, shouldering off the blanket and coming to stand next to him, the two of them staring out into the night, "Seems silly for you to be up here. Walkers won't be moving much in this mess."

Daryl nodded, his eyes going to her from time to time, "Yeah, but it ain't the walkers we have to worry about. Never know when he'll come back."

Carol nodded, handing him over the cup of coffee, "I know. Just hate you're up here alone is all."

Daryl shrugged, "No big deal, just doin' my part and if it means I don't have to see those assholes all day tomorrow cuz I'm sleepin' then it's a win win."

Carol slapped playfully at his chest, "They're not so bad. What about Karen?" She raised an eyebrow at him, watching as he stiffened. Over the past two months he had been running from the damn woman, she was always trying to touch him or talk to him and she drive him fucking nuts!

Daryl groaned, "Ain't nothin' that woman has I want."

Carol bit her lip looking at him as he took a sip of coffee, "What kind of woman did you like before all this?"

Daryl almost spit his coffee out, "What?"

Carol sighed, "Well I mean the women you dated, what were they like?"

Daryl stared at her, he could tell something was bothering her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Carol looked at him giving him a soft smile before turning back to the yard, "I bet you liked blondes, younger than you. Ones that were tough, strong, good in the outdoors."

Daryl smirked, she was naming everything she thought she wasn't, well ain't that something. Daryl put the coffee cup down, "Nah, you're wrong. I didn't really date much; never found the girl really caught my attention. And I never liked blondes."

Carol looked at him in disbelief, "Oh come on Daryl, a guy that looks like you? I've seen the way Karen almost pants when she sees you."

Daryl sighed, "You think I like her or somethin'?"

Carol shrugged, staring at the floor, "Forget I said anything. Stay safe."

She started to turn and walk away, but Daryl caught her wrist and spun her around, slamming her into his hard chest, his eyes piercing into hers, "We ain't done, you started this little talk and I ain't lettin' ya go till ya answer me. Do you think I like her or somethin'?"

Carol sighed, he could see tears welling up in her eyes, she stared at his hand on her wrist, her voice soft, "Well she's really pretty and she's younger, I guess I just figured. Well I figured that you liked her. I mean I can find another cell…."

Daryl pulled her firm against his chest, glaring down at her, "You listen up and listen good, cuz I ain't gonna repeat myself, I ain't into that stupid bitch. Too god damn needy and she don't pull her fucking weight around her, too busy running her god damn mouth. And besides I already have a cellmate, unless you want to move out. " Carol pulled away looking up at him confused, Daryl stalked toward the wall, pacing back and forth, "Oh don't you pull that little innocent face with me I see the way that big fucker looks at ya. Hell he might as well be rapin' ya with his eyes!"

Carol gasped, "Tryese? You're jealous of Tryese?"

Daryl stopped pacing his eyes fixed on the floor, what right did he have to be jealous? He never told her how he felt, hell he usually pushed her away, afraid she'd laugh at him for his inexperience. He looked up at her slowly, the light from the gas lantern giving her face an almost angel like glow. It was now or never, he walked toward her closing the distance. He cupped her face in his hands and crushed their lips together, his lips sucking and licking at hers. When she moaned, he gasped, she slipped her tongue into his mouth. At first he froze not sure what the hell to do, he hadn't really kissed a girl since high school. He calmed himself, letting his natural instincts kick in as he answered her kiss. His hand going to rest on her hip, while the other wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him.

Her hand snaked up his chest, fisting his shirt so he couldn't get away from her, her hips bucked against him. His erection was painfully hard and he couldn't remember the last time he felt like this, if ever. As they deepened the kiss his hand ghosted from her thigh to the swell of her breast, he froze for a second when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. Carol giggled as their mouths came apart, her hand running through his hair, "I've been waiting forever for that."

Daryl sighed, not trusting his own voice as he slowly inched his hand to cup her breast. Carol moaned leaning against his chest, their lips meeting again as they tasted each other again. His finger caught her nipple and when he rolled the hard peak, she bucked her hips again and then the unthinkable happened. He came in his pants like a fifteen year old boy. Daryl pushed away from her quickly, his face bright red.

Carol stared at him as he crouched down, in front of her, one hand on his forehead as his other hand worked at pulling the front of his shirt down to cover the growing wet spot on his pants. Carol took a step toward him, "Daryl it's alright."

Daryl glared up at her, pissed at himself for letting the kiss happen, pissed at himself for not being able to control himself, but more pissed because he knew he wasn't worth the dirt under her feet, "What the hell do YOU KNOW ABOUT SHIT? Get the fuck out of here! I don't fucking need your ass, I DON'T FUCKING NEED ANYBODY! Go ON! GO LAUGH IT UP WITH MAGGIE OR BETH! TELL THEM THAT DARYL DIXON JUZZED IN HIS PANTS LIKE A FUCKING TEENAGER."

Carol took one more step toward him to try to calm him and he raised his fist. Carol flinched hard, stepping back, tears filled her eyes. Daryl sighed, looking at the floor, "Carol…."

When he looked up she was gone, he turned around and punched the wall certain he had just killed the one good thing he had in his life.

**-Winter Heat-**

He didn't even go into the prison in the morning when Rick came up to relieve him. He headed out to hunt, he knew with the weather he probably won't find anything, but he could face her, not yet. So he escaped into the woods to find clarity that he was needing. He watched as squirrels scurried past him and the only thing he could think of was her face. He won't have hit her; he was just so used to someone reaching out to hurt him, either with their words or their fists. He stood in a small clearing watching a doe heavy with young, walk along the edge of the trees. His only thought was, Carol would love to see this.

There it was, everything he did, every thought he had centered around her, he wanted to make sure she was warm, she was happy, she was feed. The others just benefited from his looking out for her. He sighed running his hands through his hair, his hand stopping on his lips. It was as if her kisses were still lingering there, the way she looked at him flashed into his mind. He couldn't stand if she looked at someone else that way, he couldn't stand that at all. He stood up and squared his shoulders, it was time for him to grab a hold of his balls and do what was in his heart.

He turned around heading toward the prison; the only thing on his mind was claiming the woman that had already claimed his heart.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol had cried until she was sure there were no more tears left in her body. She listened as the prison came alive around her, the sound of Jude waking up and Rick whispering to her as he walked her downstairs for a bottle. The sound of old Ms. Vanover getting up to check on her sister. Carol huffed as she pulled herself from the bunk, she cleaned up and steeled herself, he doesn't want you Carol time to face facts. She took a deep breath and headed to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

Tryese adore the little spit fire of a woman, she was one of his closest friends. He talked to Carol about just about anything, including his attraction to Karen, even though Karen seemed to only have eyes for Daryl. Well at least misery loves company because Carol had her hands full with Daryl from what he could see. So when he got to the common room and said good morning to Carol, he noticed there was no smile in her eyes. He grabbed her hand, "Any thing wrong?"

Carol shook her head, smiling sadly, "No, just a rough night."

Tryese sighed, "Well if you want to talk about it, I'm here."

Carol squeezed his hand, "Thank you, you're a really good friend."

Tryese took his place at the table and ate, but his eyes were glued to her friend. He knew something was wrong and guessing by the absence of a certain hunter he could guess it had something to do with him. He had to find something to cheer his friend up, he thought about the supplies they had brought back in preparing for Glenn and Maggie's upcoming wedding. He smirked; he just might have something to put a smile on her face.

After breakfast Tryese disappeared into the garage bay helping Glenn and Maggie sorting through the boxes of supplies for their wedding. When he found the box of silk flowers he smiled at Maggie, "Hey Maggie do you mind if I steal one of these sunflowers?"

Maggie smiled at him, "No, go ahead. Giving that to someone special?"

Tryese shrugged, "Carol seemed down today, just wanted to do something to cheer her up."

Maggie nodded, "Yeah, no problem, just watch out for arrows."

Glenn chuckled, but didn't say anything. Tryese looked at her confused, "Arrows?"

Maggie nodded her head, "Yeah, arrows coming from a certain crossbow, he might not declare it, but Carol is Daryl's woman."

Tryese smirked, well maybe this will help her out more than I thought, "Thanks for the warning.

Tryese waited till he knew Daryl was back from his hunting trip, before he made his move. He smiled to himself as he walked to the common room, if he couldn't find love himself than maybe he could make sure his friend found love.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl went to the cell and grabbed a clean change of clothes and headed to the shower. He hated the fact that he was going to freeze his nuts off under the cold spray of water, but he wanted to look clean when he talked to her. He wanted her to see he was trying at least.

When he had finished up he walked toward the common room with a new sense of purpose, he was going to tell her, and he prayed she won't laugh at him. When he entered the common room he froze, his hand twitching that held his crossbow strap, rage was blinding as he watched that dumb ass mother fucker hand his WOMAN a flower.

Tryese had walked Daryl stalk off toward the showers and he smiled heading toward the common room. When he walked in Carol was sitting at one of the tables, Judith sleeping quietly in her play pen, and Carol was mending a shirt. She looked up and gave him a soft smile, "Hey."

Tryese hid the sunflower behind his back, "Well hello there pretty lady. What's on the menu for dinner?"

Carol looked up at him, wondering what the hell was going on, but she figured it was just her mood, "I think we're having rabbit stew. At least that's what I think Beth is making."

Tryese groaned, Beth's cooking had gotten better, but it was still way worse than Maggie's and would never be as good as Hershel's or Carol's. "So is that code for get some Tums before the dinner rush."

Carol laughed, "Stop it! She's learning."

Tryese chuckled, "I know, I know. Listen I found this for you and thought it might brighten your mood." He held the fake sunflower out to her and she gasped.

Carol couldn't believe he had done something so sweet for her, "Oh Tryese it's beautiful." Before she could say anything more, she heard a low growling noise and turned to see a very clean, very pissed off Daryl Dixon glaring down Tryese.

Tryese smirked, "Hey Daryl, our girl here was down, won't know anything about that would you?"

Daryl took a few steps toward him; Carol could see he was shaking. He spoke through gritted teeth, "Don't think that's any of your fucking business. Now why don't you run along and do something with your time."

Tryese leaned closer to Carol, his arm going around her shoulders, "Oh I can think of something to do with my time on my hands."

Carol gasped as Daryl launched himself at Tryese the big man stumbling back, but holding his own against Daryl. Rick and Glenn came running in to break things up and Carol ran out of the room, unable to believe what she had just seen.

Once they were finally apart, Rick turned to Daryl, "What the hell is going on?"

Daryl huffed, pushing free of Glenn, his finger pointing at Tryese, "That fucker had it coming!"

Tryese rubbed his jaw, "It's fine Rick, Daryl was just claiming his woman is all."

Rick raised an eyebrow at Daryl, "That true?"

Daryl turned bright red, muttering under his breath, "I guess."

Tryese laughed, sitting down at one of the table, "It ain't like that with her and me, honestly Dixon you got every hot woman here running after you."

Daryl looked up at him, not understanding what the hell he was talking about. Tryese sighed, "I like Karen, but she follows you around like a puppy. You're in love with Carol and she's in love with you but you're too damn blind to see it. Now if I was you, I would run after her and let her know you feel the same way before another one of the men around here start seeing her the way you do."

Daryl huffed turning on his heel heading in the direction that Carol had just taken off in. Rick turned to Tryese with a laugh, "Well I should thank you for that. We've been trying to get those two together for almost two years now."

Tryese laughed, "Sometimes it just takes an outside threat to make a man see what's in front of him."

Rick laughed, looking at Tryese, "So Karen, huh?"

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl found her in the laundry room, well he heard her before he saw her. He crept around the side of one of the big washer to find her sitting on the floor against the wall, sobbing into her knees. He sighed, shutting the door and locking it behind him. He walked over and sat down his crossbow and then sat down next to her, "Sorry about last night."

Carol looked up at him, her eyes rimmed red with tears, "Why? That's all I want to know. You have to know how I feel about you and you kissed me. It's not bad enough that we're always together and even share the same cell, but to send me such mixed signals."

Daryl sighed, taking her hand and scooting closer to her, "It ain't mixed signals, shit Carol, this way harder than I thought it would be. I ain't never….well…you know…."

Carol looked at him in shock, "What do you mean you've never…really?"

Daryl looked down at this jeans, playing with a hole in one of the legs, afraid to meet her eyes. He held her hand loosely in his, but he didn't say anything, what was there to say?

Carol stared at the quiet man next to her, now it all made sense, he was afraid of this. She knew he had intimacy issues just with casual touches, but she figured he would have at least done that. She swallowed hard, moving onto her knees, her voice soft, "Daryl? Do you trust me?"

Daryl slowly raised his eyes to look into hers, he nodded. Carol smiled at him, "You know I'd never hurt you right?" Daryl nodded again, as Carol slowly moved herself into his lap, straddling him. Carol put her arms around his neck, leaning forward, Daryl groaned and she smiled at him, "I won't hurt you, just trust me. I can teach you, we can learn from each other." She kissed him softly, feeling his hands go to her hips. She pulled away running her hand through his hair, "You're so handsome."

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Pfft, whatever."

Carol sighed, "No, now you said you trusted me, you are handsome Daryl, very much so." She leaned down kissing him deeper this time and was pleasantly surprised when his tongue slipped into her mouth this time. She moaned, letting him take the kiss over, letting him gain some control. She felt his hand ghost up to her breast and she pulled away quickly pulling the shirt over her head.

Daryl felt himself go hard at the sight of her naked breast. Carol looked at him, lovingly, her voice a whisper, "You can touch them Daryl, I trust you. I love you. I'm giving you this part of me."

Daryl placed a trembling hand on her breast, cupping it softly, loving the feel of her in his hand. He leaned in kissing her long neck which was now thrown back as his hands memorized every inch of her bare skin. When he got to her breast he flicked his tongue out and ran it across her nipple making her buck her hips into his. His hands shot to her hips to still her, he chuckled nervously, "This is gonna be a repeat of last night if ya keep that up."

Carol nodded, kissing his lips gently she stood up her eyes on him as she toed off her boots and pushed down her pants. Daryl swallowed hard, "Fuck." His chest heaving as she lowered herself back on top of him, "Carol…what are ya….?"

Carol smiled, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his zipper. Daryl closed his eyes hard as her hand pulled his cock from his pants. Carol leaned close, whispering in his ear, "Let me make you feel good. I won't hurt you. Let this be about you this time." Daryl could barely nod his head, he was too afraid to open his eyes. He felt her grip him, then a warm, hot heat surrounded his cock. He moaned, his eyes opening, his hands going to her hips. She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Are you ok?"

Daryl nodded, his voice barely a whisper, "Yeah, what do I do?"

Carol smirked, "What do you want to do?"

Daryl grunted as he thrust up into her, Carol bit her lip, "That's right baby, just like that." He did it again, the sensation so intense, she was fucking incredible. He did it again, feeling her moving up and down on him, he could feel a deep pooling in his stomach a building that made his whole body tense. When he came he growled into her neck as she held him. Both their bodies covered in sweat, their heart beating hard.

Carol smiled when they pulled apart, "Now that wasn't anything to be afraid of was it?"

Daryl grinned at her, "No it wasn't, but it couldn't have been much for you."

Carol smiled, "There's plenty of time for that."

She started to get up but Daryl held her against him, "No, show me." His voice was a husky plead and it had Carol warm inside.

She nodded her head, his softening cock still inside her as she took his hand and guided him to her throbbing nub. Daryl looked into her eye as he moved his finger gently over the bud. Carol hissed in pleasure, moaning into his shoulder, "Just like that, don't stop….GOD PLEASE…yes DARYL…yes." He increased his speed with every flick of his finger and by the time she came, he was rock hard again. When they went for round two, it was much longer and they both came together.

Afterward they were both naked; Daryl was leaning against the wall, with Carol's head in his lap. Daryl couldn't get rid of the smirk on his face. He ran his hand up and down her bare back, Carol smiled up at him, "You know what this means don't you?"

Daryl raised an eyebrow at her, "What's this mean woman?"

Carol bit her lip, "I've corrupted Daryl Dixon."

Daryl laughed, pulling her up for a kiss, "Well there's a first time for everything."

**Alright…what did you think? Let me know! Queen of Smut…aka…Kaye**


	50. Stripped Clean

Chapter 49…..Stripped Clean

**Well as always I'm blown away by the requests I get and I know I'm behind a little bit with them, so if you have sent me one just wait I'm getting there! This request was made by two of you, littleshelly0619 and Lisab876. They both wanted a stripper fantasy, I have to say that this one really challenged me, but I hope I did my best! So enjoy!**

**I don't own anything; if I did TWD would probably be late night soft core porn show….I have issues.**

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl kissed down the side of her neck, whispering into her ear, "Come on woman."

Carol pushed gently against his chest, "Daryl, I can't. I promised Beth I would take Judith tonight. I'm sorry."

Daryl growled pushing away from, this was bullshit. For the last fucking week she had been so fucking busy taking care of the old folks from Woodbury and the all the god damn kids he was feeling neglected. He knew this was half his fault by wanting to keep their relationship quiet, but hell if telling everyone would give him two seconds alone with his woman, then he'd fucking make a banner and hang it in the common room. "Carol, we haven't been alone for more than five minutes all fucking week!"

Carol sighed, trying to calm him by grabbing his shirt gently, but he was pacing back and forth, "I know Daryl, I'm sorry there's just so much to do and a lot of the women from Woodbury aren't able to help. Not to mention the fact that some of the ones that can just don't. I have my hands full trying to take care of everyone."

Daryl stopped glaring at her, "What about me? We ain't even be sleeping together and we share a fucking cell."

Carol sighed, looking down at the ground, "I know, I'm sorry. Judith is teething and Beth and I have been going nonstop trying to keep her quiet so we don't have the whole damn prison awake at night."

Daryl took a step forward pointing in her face, "Ya know what I think? I think you don't want this no more. You started taking a look around at all those other assholes and ya got to thinkin' that olde Daryl ain't nothing but a piece of shit under your shoes."

Carol felt panic hit her system, she lunged forward trying to wrap her arms around his waist, but he pushed her back, "NO! Daryl that's not true you know I love you!"

Daryl huffed, heading in the opposite direction leaving Carol behind him on the ground crying. Neither one of them had seen Glenn and Maggie standing in the shadows watching the exchange.

Glenn pulled Maggie down the hallway back to their little private spot, one of the old guard offices. Glenn sighed when he closed the door, "That was rough."

Maggie nodded, hugging herself, "You know what come to think of it, Carol hardly gets any sleep. She's always taking care of someone or something."

Glenn nodded, "Yeah same thing for Daryl. I know not many people know about them, but this isn't right. We're always sneaking off to be alone. Maybe we should help them."

Maggie raised an eyebrow, "How? You saw Daryl, he's pissed as hell."

Glenn sighed, "Do you think you could get some of the women to cover things in the kitchen and with Judith for the night?"

Maggie grinned, "Be my pleasure to whip those snotty little bitches from Woodbury into shape. What do you have in mind?"

Glenn smiled, pulling her to him, "Well Mrs. Rhee I think we help our friends get some alone time together."

Maggie kissed her husband's lips softly, "That Mr. Rhee sounds like a perfect idea."

**-Winter Heat-**

For the first part of the plan Glenn knew he had to get Rick on board. Glenn also had to make sure he could get Daryl and Rick apart, Glen wasn't stupid, if Daryl found out that he and Maggie were snooping in his private life, he knew he would have an arrow in his ass. Mind you Glenn wasn't afraid of Daryl, he was just very fond of his ass and so was Maggie. So Glenn had to wait almost till lunch before he was able to get Rick alone.

It was lunch time and the common room was filled with people. Glenn saw Maggie standing in a far corner of the room having a heated discussion with a few of the ladies. Carol was dishing up lunch with Beth; Glenn could tell the poor woman had been crying, her eyes were swollen and red. Daryl was sitting on the stairs, his eyes boring a hole into Carol's back. Glenn sighed as he walked over to Rick sitting down at the table across from him, "Hey Rick I really need to talk to you."

Rick looked up, Judith on his knee, "Sure what's going on?"

Glenn sighed, looking at the grumpy hunter not far from them, "I'm sure you noticed Daryl's been a little more angry than normal?"

Rick sighed, "Yeah, does this have anything to do with the red eyes Carol has today?"

Glenn nodded, "Maggie and I might've overheard the two of them earlier. Carol is working probably harder than all these women combined and it's not allowing for any free time between her and Daryl. Most nights she's up for hours on end with Judith and then she cooks and does laundry all damn day."

Rick looked up at Carol watching as the woman ate some food as she started right on the dishes. He sighed, "Yeah you're right. She really doesn't get a break does she?"

Glenn sighed, "No she doesn't and none of the other women are really stepping up to help her or Beth. But Carol makes sure Beth always gets a break so her and Merle can be alone. But Carol doesn't get a break. I think for the good of the group, we need to make this happen."

Rick smirked, looking over at Daryl, "And how do you plan on making that happen?"

Glenn leaned in closer smiling at Rick, by the time he was done; Rick was nodding his head and laughing. The plan was in motion, named by Glenn as mission, 'Get Daryl laid.'

**-Winter Heat-**

It was officially the worse day that Carol could remember besides losing Sophia. No matter what she did today someone was screaming at her or Judith was throwing up on her or she was dropping things on her foot. To make matters worse Daryl won't do anything but glare at her. She knew he was getting sick of her not being able to pay enough attention to him, but it wasn't her fault. They all had jobs to do and unfortunately taking care of a group this size was hard work and a lot of the women from Woodbury weren't self starters.

Carol sighed, putting her hands into the bread dough she was working on for dinner. She had been crying on and off all day, but she knew she had to pull herself together. She heard someone clear their throat behind her and turned to see Mrs. Vanover one of the older ladies from Woodbury with Beth and Maggie.

Mrs. Vanover smiled at her, "Carol dear, why don't you let these old lady take a stab at the bread. It will do my hands some good."

Carol shook her head giving the woman a sad smile, "No it's fine. Keeps me busy."

Maggie smiled grabbing a clean kitchen towel and handing it to Carol, "Oh no, dinner tonight is taken care of. You are coming with me and Beth."

Carol looked around, "What about Judith?"

Beth smirked, "Don't worry about her Merle and Rick have her up in the tower on watch right now. She will be well taken care of. Come with us."

Carol didn't know what was happening as Maggie and Beth led her away towards the showers. Once they got her there they pushed her into a shower stall. Maggie closed the curtain, "Ok, lady hand out those dirty clothes."

Carol shook her head, "Maggie I really don't have time for all this."

Maggie ripped the curtain open, "Don't make us strip you Carol Ann Peletier, now come on you need a break. Daryl needs a break and this group owes you that much now take this stuff and shower!" Maggie thrust all kinds of bath washes and shampoos into her hands, "Now make yourself all sweet smelling and shave! You want to look your best for that man of yours."

Carol blushed a deep red, "Oh Maggie….."

Maggie put her hands on her hips, "No 'oh Maggie', you deserve this! Now strip."

Maggie closed the curtain and waited patiently while Carol slid her clothes under the shower curtain. Once Carol had showered, she came out with a large towel wrapped around her body. Beth and Maggie had the countertop filled with all kinds of perfume and makeup. Carol saw a black dress hanging on the wall and lacey red underwear with a matching bra, "Where did you two get all this?"

Beth laughed, "Well we went to all the women and asked for anything that they might have that we could borrow and Maggie had picked the dress and the bra and panty set up on the last run."

Carol shook her head, "I don't need all this fuss."

Maggie huffed, dragging a chair closer, pushing Carol do into it, "STOP! Every woman deserves a little bit of fuss made for them. Now sit here and let us take care of you for a change."

Carol smiled, reaching out she took both girls hands, happy tears coming to her eyes, "No one's ever done anything like this before for me."

Maggie and Beth hugged the woman that had become like a sister to them. Maggie smiled, wiping at a few tears, "Well that's what family is for, now let's get a move on, Merle and Glenn will be dragging Daryl in here soon and we don't want him to see you just yet."

They worked fast, putting just enough makeup on her and doing her hair with a little bit of styling gel. They helped her get dressed, making sure she was pampered. When they were done and Carol eyed herself in the old cracked prison shower mirror, she couldn't believe that the woman looking back at her was really her.

Maggie gave her shoulders a little hug, "Come on, Beth is going to take care of getting all this stuff back to the rightful owner, while I take you to your own private get away."

Carol had no clue what was going on as Maggie led her down toward the old guard room. When Maggie opened the door, Carol saw Sasha finishing up making up the small twin bed in the corner. Sasha turned around and smiled, "All done in here Maggie. I'm off to help with dinner. Have fun Carol!"

Carol looked around the room, she knew that Maggie and Glenn used this room for their alone time, hell she had helped Rick and Daryl set up the twin bed. It had been Carol's idea to clean up the room for the young couples honeymoon spot. The old desk was pushed against the wall; a chair was at either end, with a small vase filled with wild flowers. There were two candles on the desk and what looked like a sheet which was doubling as a table cloth. The bed had been changed at the foot of the bed; there was a box of condoms, which made Carol blush. The whole room was set up for a romantic night for two, "Oh Maggie I don't know if Daryl is going to like all this fuss."

Maggie huffed, "Don't care. You two deserve some time alone. Now I even brought down the CD player with fresh batteries and every CD I could find. Maybe you give him a little strip tease. I know you can dance Carol, I watched you at the wedding. And I happened to remember a certain redneck couldn't keep his eyes off you that night. Just have fun." A knock on the door had Maggie rubbing her hands together, "That will be your dinner."

Maggie opened the door and Mrs. Vanover stepped in smiling, "Dinner is here."

Beth came bouncing into the room with a bottle of southern comfort, "I grabbed this from Merle's stash in our cell. Now is there anything we forgot?"

Maggie shook her head, "Nope, except for this, Carol we don't want to see the two of you until dinner tomorrow. And then it's only to sit down and eat, you deserve this break."

The women heard someone clear their throat, they all turned to see a very freshly showered Daryl with Merle and Glenn behind him, standing at the door. Merle and Glenn had basically carried him kicking and screaming to the shower. The two men forcing him to get cleaned up had delivered him per Maggie's instructions to the guard room. Daryl had been pissed, he was already in a bad mood, but now staring at Carol in that little black dress he wondered what he had gotten so pissed about.

Maggie smiled, "Well we'll just leave y'all alone. Someone will be by in the morning to drop off your breakfast at the door. Have fun kids."

Merle pushed Daryl into the room; while Maggie herded everyone out, making sure she locked the door on her way. Daryl and Carol stood there staring at one another, taking the other in.

Daryl's eyes started at the black high heels that Carol was wearing, he slid his eyes up noticing how beautiful her legs looked. He loved her legs, especially when they were wrapped around his waist. He took in the swell of her hips and the way the dress clung to her chest. But her face, she had just a touch of make up on and her hair looked like a little pixie's the way the hair was sticking up. He swallowed hard, "Ya look pretty."

Carol blushed, "Thank you. You looked handsome yourself." Maggie had picked out his clothes, a brand new pair of blue jeans, which hugged his ass just right. A white button down shirt which he had rolled the sleeves up giving Carol an eyeful of his beautiful chiseled arms. Carol could stare for days at the way the veins popped out in all the right places. The valleys and ridges of every muscle was right there on display and she loved to track her tongue along them. His hair was semi dry and plastered to his face and Carol smirked when she realized that he had trimmed his goatee. Carol looked over at the small table, "Ready for dinner?"

Daryl smirked, "They really went all out didn't they?"

Carol nodded walking over to the table, Daryl watched her ass the whole way taking in the sway of her hips and feeling himself go hard at the sight. Carol looked over her shoulder and blushed when she caught him watching her ass, "Do you want some southern comfort? Beth brought it for us."

Daryl grinned coming up behind her; he placed his hand gently on her back, kissing her neck softly, "Sounds good."

They ate their meal in a comfortable silence. Afterward, Carol gave him the apple cobbler that someone had made and got up from the table, "Do you mind if I put on some music?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah that's fine."

Carol went over to the CD player and went through the CDs. She chuckled when she found one that was 'Romantic sounds', she popped it in and Kelly Clarkson's voice filled the air. Daryl cocked an eyebrow, "What's this?"

Carol walked over with the CD in her hand, "Maggie found them. I have no idea where, but she found them."

Daryl listened to the words of the song as he wrapped on arm around Carol. _It's like you're a drug, it's like you're a demon I can't chase down, it's like I'm lost, always running from you all the time, and I know I let you have all the power, it's like the only company is misery all around._

Daryl buried his head into her stomach, placing a small kiss there, his voice was hoarse and thick with lust, he looked up at Carol, "Dance for me."

Carol stared down at him, "What?"

Daryl smirked at her, "Dance for me, please."

Carol nodded, her nerves on high alert as she stepped away from him, slowly swaying her hips. She had no idea what he wanted her to do, so she closed her eyes and listened to the song. Her hands began to roam over her own body as the song played, _It's like I can't breathe, without you inside of me, and I know I let you have you have all the power, I'm addicted to you._

Daryl sat up straight as she reached around to her back, unzipping the black dress. Carol looked over her shoulder at him as she lowered on strap and then the other, the dress falling to the ground, leaving her standing there in nothing but the heels and the little red bra and thong set. Daryl felt his cock go instantly hard as she slowly moved herself to the ground. The song playing in the background, but his eyes on the sexy ass woman crawling toward, _I'm hooked on you, I need a fix, I can't take it just one more hit I promise I can deal with it, I promise it quit it, just one more time…._

Carol was panting by the time she reached him, her hands sliding up his thighs. She reached up pulling him into a passionate kiss, Daryl groaned as her tongue invaded his mouth. Her hands already working on unzipping his pants. She slowly pushed him back in the chair, his cock now painfully hard was standing at attention as Carol grabbed a hold of his shirt and ripped it open sending buttons flying, Daryl swallowed hard, "Damn woman."

Carol rubbed her hands down his hard, muscular chest, moving to enclose her hand around his cock. Daryl hissed, throwing his head back as she began to work his hard shaft up and down. Her lips moving to his nipple she sucked on then the other. Daryl growled pulling her mouth to his, kissing her hard, drinking in her taste. He couldn't take anymore, he stood up bringing her with him, he scooped her up into his arms, never breaking the kiss and walked her toward the bed. He threw her down loving the sight of her, her chest was heaving, her skin was flush, and she was biting down on her lip. She was the sexiest fucking thing he had ever seen. He pushed the ripped shirt off his shoulders and toed off his boots, pushing off his jeans. He stood there naked in front of her, giving his cock a pull, loving just staring at her.

Carol went to kick off the heels, but Daryl stopped her, "Leave 'em on." Carol nodded as he dropped to his knees in front of her, his hand lovingly running from the heels down her leg. Carol gasped when he yanked her closer to him, her legs going over his shoulder as he buried his tongue into her hot glistening core. Daryl moaned, looking up at her, "You're so fucking wet for me, ain't ya woman."

Carol nodded her hand snaking down to her clit, Daryl grinned, "That's right; you're my dirty girl ain't ya."

Carol sighed, "Yes….please Daryl."

Daryl smirked, "Please what?" His fingers ghosting over her wet folds, "Please what? Whose pussy is this?" He sunk two fingers into her making her arch her back off the bed.

Carol moaned, gripping at his strong tan forearms, "Yours!"

Daryl watched as his fingers plunged inside her, "Who do you belong to?"

Carol was withering with his touch, "YOU!"

Daryl nodded, "That's right." He brushed away her hand that had still been working on her clit and buried his tongue into her, sucking and lapping at the swollen bud. He didn't stop until she came hard, filling his mouth with her essence. He groaned sitting back on his heels, he flipped her over so her ass was in the air. He kissed gently up the back of her leg, making her jerk with each kiss. When he got to her ass cheek, he grinned, "You're my girl?"

Carol nodded her head, Daryl put two fingers back into her wet, throbbing pussy, "I can't hear ya woman, are ya my girl?"

Carol nodded, panting, "Yes, JESUS, yes, I need you inside me!"

Daryl ran his tongue across her ass then bit down hard, making her cum hard on his hand, her hips bouncing up and down as she came hard. Daryl stood up his hand rubbing the bite mark on her ass. He thrust into her hard, making her scream out again as another orgasm hit her, he had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep from coming as she clenched around him. As she came down from her high he started moving inside her, pulling her up so she was against his chest, his hands massaging her tits, trying to get around the cups of the bra. He finally pushed her down on the bed and undid the clasp. Once her breasts were free, he growled, bringing her back against his chest, his fingers rolling her nipples as he increased his speed. When he came he screamed out, pounding into her hard. She followed him, letting him collapse on top of her. Both of them covered in sweat. Daryl littered her back with soft kisses, "I love ya woman."

Carol smiled, looking over her shoulder at him, "I fucking love you too."

Daryl laughed, rolling over he pulled her to him, slapping her ass, "Got a bad mouth on ya. Might have to spank it out of ya."

Carol wiggled her eyebrows, "Oh goodie, I can't wait."

They laughed as Daryl held her close to him. One good thing about fighting he was finding was the making up. He owed Glenn and Maggie a big one.

**Well there you go….I smoked like a pack of cigarettes getting through that one. The song she was dancing too was Kelly Clarkson's 'Addicted'. I hope I did already, it's hard to write dancing; I think I struggled more with that part then the rest! Alright…..you know what to do! Hope you enjoyed the smutty goodness! Hope it made your day a little better! Keep up the requests! Kaye**


	51. Relaxation Dixon Style

Chapter 50….Relaxation Dixon Style

**Wow! I've made it to the 50****th**** chapter of this little smutty series! I can't really believe it myself! I'm now gunning for over 1000 reviews, why? Because I'm a review whore! I love them all! Ok, this one goes to my dear ****CaineSpeedle**** who always loves to give me a lovely review. She has asked for this request of Daryl trying to relax Carol with a massage after a long day. I hope you all enjoy! I still am a few requests behind so have patience with me! I'm getting there!**

**As always I thank each and every one of you for showing so much love for this little series! Hugs y'all**

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol gripped the countertop of the makeshift kitchen in the common room. Having the Woodbury folks around wasn't bad, but today it was grating on her last damn nerve. It had been a week since her and Daryl's little 'vacation' in the guard room and since then they hadn't had a moment's peace. Carol was trying so damn hard to hold onto her patience but Karen was pushing every god damn button today.

Karen smiled at Mrs. Vanover and Beth as she cut up some of the canned tomatoes, "I just can't believe how lucky we are to have so many handsome men here with us. And single at that. What I won't give to get my hands on Dixon. Shit have you seen his ass in those cargo pants?"

Carol slammed down the bowl in her hands, gritting her teeth hard. All the other women stared at her, surprised by her outburst. Beth looked up at Karen, the woman really did know how to kill a mood, "Karen what makes you think that Daryl is single?"

Karen smirked looking at Carol, "Well if he was my man everyone would know."

Carol flew across the room getting into her face, "Maybe SOME of us don't have to shake our shit in front of everyone. Maybe SOME of us like privacy when it comes to matters of the heart." Karen was shrinking back moving away from Carol, but Carol kept moving towards her. "SO if I were YOU, and believe me I'm glad I'm not, I'd keep my GOD DAMN EYES, HANDS, and EVERYTHING ELSE TO MYSELF WHERE DARYL DIXON IS CONCERNED!"

The women heard the sound of a throat clearing and they all looked up to see Merle and Daryl standing there. Merle was smirking, while Daryl's face was bright red and he was looking from Carol to Karen. Carol growled taking a step closer to Karen, "WE GOOD HERE?"

Karen nodded her head. Carol turned to Beth, "You got dinner?"

Beth nodded and everyone watched as Carol took off in the opposite direction, mumbling to herself. Daryl walked over standing next to Karen watching Carol disappear, "See that Karen, my woman, she's fucking hot as hell ain't she?"

Merle started laughing as Daryl smirked walking out of the room after his woman. Karen's face was bright red, she looked around at the others, "Someone could've told me!" That only made Merle laugh harder.

Daryl stopped short at their cell, as he watched Carol throw his dirty clothes into a bag in the corner. She was grumbling under her breath and Daryl was seriously considering running the other way when her head snapped up and she growled at him. HIS LITTLE SWEET CAROL GROWLED AT HIM. Carol pointed at him, "YOU! You don't help matters! I swear to GOD Daryl, it's not right. I know you don't like to private about your feelings, but are you so embarrassed by me that you can't at least show that we're together. Or maybe you just don't want to be with me, well Karen is more than happy to help you out."

Before Daryl could say anything Rick appeared at the door, "Carol I need….."

Daryl glared at him shaking his head, but it was too late. Carol walked pass Daryl shoving him a little, "What Rick? What do you NEED?"

Rick swallowed hard, his voice soft, "I needed help with Judith, she won't stop crying."

Carol huffed, not saying a word she headed toward Rick's cell where Judith was crying. Rick looked at Daryl, "What happened?"

Daryl snorted, "Karen happened."

Rick raised his eyebrow, "Oooh."

Daryl sighed, "She's really pissed this time."

Rick leaned against the railing, looking toward his cell which had now became quiet, "Seems to me she just needs to relax. Maybe you could do something to help her out." Daryl raised an eyebrow at him and Rick shook his head, "I don't mean that. I mean sometimes women just like to pampered."

Daryl sighed running a tired hand over his face, "Pampered? Rick in all the time I've known you have I ever given you the idea that I know shit about pamperin' anyone?"

Rick laughed, clapping him on the back, "Come on I got a plan."

**-Winter Heat-**

That night at dinner he watched his woman, she was pissy with just about anyone that came near her. Daryl had already set up their cell with the things that Rick had helped him find around the prison. He wasn't so sure about this whole plan but he'd try anything at this point to get her to relax a little. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Karen watched her gossiping with some of the other Woodbury women. When Karen looked over at him and winked, his blood boiled, bitch needed to be educated. He stood up and felt Merle grab his wrist, he looked down at him. Merle sighed, "Don't let that bitch get to ya. Officer Rick would be pissed if ya started putting arrows into asses right here."

Daryl smirked, "Oh don't worry big brother, just need to educate some assholes." Merle sighed standing up as he watched his brother stalk over to his woman.

Carol had her back to him, trying to hold back tears as she started the dishes. Daryl took a deep breath and spun her around. Carol let out a squeal as his hands went to her hips and his lips crushed hers. Carol relaxed into the kiss as Merle and Rick stood there clapping. Glenn gave a wolf whistle, which Maggie smacked him for. Carol didn't know what the hell was going on but she couldn't get over the way his tongue was massaging hers, she let out a breathy moan as he pulled away, his face bright red, he smirked at her, his voice low, "Get Beth and the others to finish up here and met me in our cell."

Carol nodded and watched as he put his head down and disappeared back into the cell block. Carol looked over at Beth who was smiling ear to ear, "I got the dishes you go."

Carol smiled, nodding as she walked in the direction that Daryl had gone. When she walked into their cell she chuckled. The bunk had been pulled apart and the cots were sitting side by side making it hard to walk in the cell, but there stood Daryl with his shirt off and his boots. He swallowed hard, "Lay down."

Carol smirked hugging herself, "What are you doing?"

Daryl smirked at her, "Just lay down. You trust me right?"

Carol nodded, "With my life."

Carol toed off her shoes and lay down on the cot near the wall. Daryl smirked as he made sure the blankets were covering the bars. He slowly eased himself up her body, straddling her as he did. He helped her pull her shirt off and she smiled at him running her hands up his strong arms. "Daryl?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nope, just roll over, woman and don't talk." He got up for a minute while she turned onto her stomach. She felt him pull the pants from her body and then he straddled her again. Carol hissed her body responding to him as he unclasped her bra. She sighed when she felt something cool hit her skin.

She turned to look at him over her shoulder, "What is that?"

Daryl held up a bottle of lotion, "Will ya just hold still and enjoy this. I have no fuckin' clue what I'm doin' but, I'm tryin' the least you could do is play along."

Carol chuckled, the feeling vibrating up his cock and making him shiver. He had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep his body in check; this was about her not him. He slowly began to rub the lotion on her back, his hands working the muscles gently. Carol moaned and he felt her whole body relax as he knead her neck and worked down to her shoulders. He leaned down placing a few soft kisses to the side of her face. Carol smiled and groaned a little, "This is wonderful."

Daryl chuckled, his lips ghosting over her skin, "Just relax, ya deserve it."

He sat back up moving as slow as he could down her back. When he got to her ass he slipped down on her legs smirking as he pulled down her panties massaging the cheeks of her ass. Carol groaned her hips bucking off the bed. Daryl smirked, "You need something?"

Carol looked over her shoulder at him nodding as she bit her lip. Daryl's voice was soft, as he lovingly traced his hand down her ass, "On all fours."

He shifted letting her get up on all fours, he spread her legs a little kneeling back on his feet, he felt himself go hard at the sight of her hot pink glistening pussy. He slowly ran his hand up her thigh until he felt her dripping essence. His finger ghosted over the folds making her hiss and her hips bucked down into his hand. Daryl leaned over her, whispering in her ear, "What do you want?"

Carol swallowed hard, "You. I want you."

Daryl unzipped his pants, lining up behind her, his hands gripping her hips. He leaned down whispering in her ear, "I want them all to hear you. Make sure I HEAR YA WOMAN."

He thrust into her without warning making her throw her head back moaning loudly. Daryl reached around her grabbing one of her breasts, while his other hand snaked down to her clit. He worked her hard, his own need building, but he was loving the way she was screaming and withering under him. He jerked her up so she was up against his chest, giving him a better angle. He felt her clamp around him and he used all his will power to keep his own need at bay. She wanted, no she needed the whole prison to know about them, so that was what he was going to give her, what she needed.

He kept pushing into her as she rode through her peak. She felt herself already building up again, "Oh…..JESUS….DARYL….more….Please harder."

Daryl smirked, "Yes ma'am". He all but grunted at her, increasing his pace. He let her go, she fell onto the bed, as he gripped her harder, he knew she would have bruises tomorrow, but he couldn't help it, he loved taking her like this. He felt his balls tighten and he knew he couldn't hold on for much longer.

Carol screamed as she clamped down around him like a vice grip, Daryl let out a primal growl as he filled her with his seed. They collapsed in a heap together, Daryl pulling her onto his chest, they were both panting hard. He felt Carol smile against his chest, "That was what they call a happy ending massage."

Daryl rolled his eyes laughing, pulling her tighter, "Damn woman, you're lucky I love ya."

Carol chuckled, "Yes I do." She fell silent for a moment, "You know they all heard us right?"

Daryl smiled as she looked up at him, "Yup, I know. Now you shouldn't have to worry Karen anymore and I won't have to worry about Tryeese anymore."

Carol smirked stretching up she placed a kiss on his jaw, "Smart ass."

Daryl gripped her ass hard, "I know your ass is smart. Fuckin' brilliant if ya ask my dick."

Carol slapped at his chest, "STOP!"

Daryl smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at her, "How about one of those 'happy ending' massages for me now? I've had a rough day."

Carol stared at him, "How was your day rough?"

Daryl almost pouted, "Well I had to spend most of the day tryin' to stay away from my old lady cuz she was pissed off. Then I fucked her good and proper but then she started hitting me and shit."

Carol raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh you poor abused baby."

Daryl started tickling her sides, making her laugh. He loved her laugh, hell he loved everything there was about his woman, "Oh I'll show you."

Merle stood in the doorway of his cell, waiting for Beth to finish up with Judith. He and the rest of the group had heard every moan and creak of the bed coming from Daryl and Carol's cell. Daryl and he had never had it easy and he guessed in a way that was good because it made them good for this world. But Merle was glad that he could hear his brother laugh, saw him smile, and knew that Carol loved him like no one else. Merle heard Carol squeal with happiness, followed by Daryl's husky laugh, and he smiled, "Way to go little brother, way to go." Merle was glad that finally at the end of the world his baby brother had found happiness.

**Well I hope you enjoyed! Sorry I didn't post yesterday I had a small thing done to my back, had injections to get me ready for surgery which had to be pushed back to next week. But the injections should help the swelling go down. I'm resting comfortably just super tried today, but I plan on writing as much as I can! Hope you all have a great day! Keep the requests coming**** Happy weekend, Kaye.**


	52. Bitch PLEASE!

Chapter 51….Bitch, Please!

**Well….I guess I have more time on my hands then I care to admit! So I'm tackling two requests in one! I'm not sure WHO requested this, I'm so stinking sorry! I think I deleted your request before I saved it to my computer, but I remember promising to do this one! So shot me another PM and I'll give you credit for it! Sorry, but I did it**

**To Kia – I used your idea about Tanner in my other story Daylight; it was a great idea so I used it there. Thank you so much sweetie! **

**Ok, here we go….buckle up….time for some bitch beat down….GO TEAM CAROL!**

**-Winter Heat-**

Karen watched him from across the yard. God the man was sex on a stick. The way the muscles in his arms bunched as he swung the axe, cutting up the last of the wood that Glenn and Rick had brought in from the woods. They would have plenty of fire wood for the winter. She smooth down her best shirt, she had taken great care to look her best. If that old bitch thought for one minute their marathon noisy sex from the night before would stop her from trying to get Daryl, well she was out of her mind. Karen wasn't one to back down when she saw something she wanted and she wanted Daryl Dixon. She was alone in this world, having lost her son Noah and she needed something to hold onto and Daryl was just what the doctor ordered.

Karen walked toward him, biting her lip when she softly touched his hard, sweaty back. Daryl jumped and tensed as he turned, "What?"

Karen smiled at him handing him the glass of lemonade she had brought him, "Thought you might be thirsty. Looks like you're making good progress on the wood."

Daryl just grunted drinking the glass down quickly and handing it back to her, "Thank you." He picked up the axe and started back at his task, he wasn't going to let this bitch get him in anymore trouble. She knew he was with Carol and that was all that mattered at this point.

Karen frowned, this wasn't going the way she wanted it too. She sighed walking back toward the prison. She wasn't paying attention and she tripped falling onto the ground. She hissed out in pain, rolling over onto her ass, she held her knee, great now her favorite jeans had a hole in the knee. She smirked to herself as Daryl came jogging over, "Ya alright?"

Karen hissed, "I can't straighten my leg. I think I dislocated my knee."

Daryl dropped to one knee, looking at the knee in question. Karen stared at him, taking in everything about him. He even smelled good, even though he was covered in sweat, he still smelled like the woods, piney and manly. She knew it was now or never, she grabbed his face and crushed her lips to his. Kissing him with everything she had, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Carol had picked that moment to come out with a glass of lemonade for Daryl. She stood there fear and anger coursing through her veins. Even as her heart was breaking she could only see red. The glass in her hand fell from her hand shattering into a million pieces. Daryl pushed away from Karen, his eyes locking on hers; he knew he was in deep shit. "Carol…sweetie, it's not what ya think."

Carol just shook her head, backing up her eyes were filled with tears. She turned running inside, she ran straight into the hard chest of Merle, "Whoa little sister, what's wrong?"

Carol shook her head, "Let me go. Please."

Merle let her go, watching as she ran through the common room. He nodded to Beth to go after her, which she did. Not two seconds later Daryl came running after her, but Merle put his arm out blocking him from following. Daryl pushed against his arm, "Fucking move! I need to talk to her!"

Merle smirked at his brother, "Want to tell me what the fuck happened? Because my little sis just ran in here tears streaming down her fuckin' face. WHAT. DO. YOU. DO?"

Daryl took a deep breath, his hands going to his head, "FUCK! I was outside and Karen tripped, I went to check on her and she kissed me."

Merle sighed, "Did you kiss her back?"

Daryl looked miserable, "No, not at first, I don't fuckin' know what happened!"

Daryl sat down hard on the stairs to the common room, staring miserably toward the cell block. Merle sat down next to him, "I know what happened. It's hard when ya go so long with nothin' and then ya got beautiful women throwin' themselves at ya. Do ya want that bitch?"

Daryl's head snapped up, "Who? Karen? Fuck NO! I love Carol."

Merle nodded his head, "Well boy ya best be fixin' this shit then. I'd hate to have to beat your ass because ya hurt that little woman. She's good for ya. Just cuz now at the end of the world all the girls like your bad boy ass, don't mean ya kiss them back." Merle punched Daryl hard in the arm, Daryl frowned rubbing his forearm, but he knew he deserved worse.

Daryl was just getting up when Beth ran in from behind them, her eyes wide, "You have to come quick, she's gonna kill her!"

Daryl looked at Merle and the two of them blotted outside. What they saw made Merle prouder than hell and Daryl scared for his life. There on the ground was Carol, her fists ramming into Karen's face, over and over again. Rick was running toward them, "DARYL! Help me!"

Daryl snapped out of his trance grabbing his woman by the waist and lifting her off the nearly out of it woman underneath her. Rick was kneeling trying to get Karen to answer him, she moved her head slowly, but the damage was done, Carol had done a number on her. Carol was clawing at his arms, "PUT ME DOWN! I'M NOT DONE YET!"

Karen groaned as Rick helped her up, her eyes wide with fear, "Don't let her near me!"

Rick looked at Carol and then Daryl, "What the hell is going on?"

Carol stomped on Daryl's foot, he let her go and she started back toward Karen, but Merle grabbed her around her waist, whispering in her ear, "Easy now little sister, she's the crazy one, not you."

Carol growled looking at Rick, she spit on Karen, "This BITCH! Was kissing Daryl! She had it coming! She's been hitting on every fucking man here and now she knows the women in this group are SICK OF IT! The next time she makes a move on one of you without them coming to her first us women will get her in her sleep and take her out to the walkers on the other side of the fence! You hear that bitch?"

Maggie folded her arms standing next to Carol nodding her head glaring down at Karen, "Just be glad Carol got to you first, I was planning on taking you for a walk later myself!"

Rick looked down at Karen, "Is that true?"

Karen sobbed covering her bleeding mess of a face, "I'm so lonely! I just want someone to take care of me."

Beth huffed, "Bitch we take care of ourselves! If you stopped chasing everything with a dick and helped out around here maybe one of the men would step up and claim you for you. WHORE!"

Hershel gasped, "Bethie! Enough!"

Merle chuckled, but as soon as Beth glared at him he held up his hand and stepped away from the women, afraid for his own life.

Daryl stepped toward Carol, trying to softly put his hand on her back, "Carol…."

She turned glaring at him, her whole body vibrating, "YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

She stormed toward the prison, Maggie and Beth on her heels. Daryl sighed, staring at the ground, not sure what the hell to do. Rick helped Karen to her feet, "I hope you will stay away from the other ladies. Start pitching in or I'm afraid they'll vote your ass out, then you really will be alone."

Daryl watched as Hershel hurried behind them to help get the woman cleaned up. Glenn came and stood next to the two Dixon brothers, "Well thanks Daryl, now they're all pissed as hell."

Daryl huffed, kicking at the ground, now how the fuck was he suppose to fix this shit. He hung his head and headed toward the prison.

**-Winter Heat-**

Two days….that's how long the other women had kept them apart. Beth had slept with her in their cell, the two women in the same cell. Daryl had left Cherokee roses at the cell door only to watch as Carol stomped all over them. That day at lunch she stared right through him as he tried to talk to her, only to have Maggie hand him a plate and tell him to keep moving. At night during watch she was always with one of them, like little evil wingmen they made sure he couldn't get to her and it was taking a toll on him. He realized that what he was, who he had become was because of the love she had shown him. By the second day he couldn't take anymore, he took to stalking her like he was on a hunt. He finally saw his chance when she headed to the laundry room. Merle and Glenn finally took pity on him and worked as distractions for the other two women. So they were finally alone.

Daryl slammed the door shut running a chain and padlock over the door so she couldn't get out and no one could get in and save her. He walked around the washer to see her sitting with her back to him her shoulders were shaking and he knew she was crying. He sighed, walking up behind her, he saw she had a pair of ear buds in; she was listening to Beth's iPod. He slowly sat behind her wrapping his arms around her, she jumped trying to pull away from him, but she had a big tub of laundry in front of her and he used it to trap her in his arms.

Carol tore out the ear buds, slapping at his arms, "LET ME GO!"

Daryl hugged her tighter against his chest, "NO! NOW WE'RE GONNA TALK THIS SHIT OUT."

Carol thrashed against him, "LET ME GO! I don't want to talk to you!"

Daryl held firm to her, whispering into her ear, "NO, I'm never letting you go. I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't want to kiss that bitch. I love you, woman. Did you hear me? YOU! Nobody has ever loved me like you. Now stop all this shit, beat my ass, scream at me, I don't give a shit! But don't give up on me. You're the only person that ever saw me, really saw me. I love you. Please forgive me."

Carol relaxed in his arms, tears streaming down her face, "Why don't you just let me go? We both know that you're going to leave me. You're a handsome man, a good man and any woman would want you…"

Daryl gritted his teeth, pulling her tight against him, "But I don't want some other woman! I just want you. Come on, stop talking like that. Carol….I want ya to be with me forever…be my wife in every sense of the world. Come on, I love ya."

Carol turned in his arms, looking into his cobalt blue eyes, she saw his hurt, but she saw his love. No one had ever looked at her like that, she touched his cheek and he leaned into the touch, "What did you say?"

Daryl gave her a soft smile, "I love ya and want ya to be my wife. If Maggie and Glenn can do it why can't we?"

Carol felt her eyes fill with tears, "I'm not gonna get any younger, this is it Daryl. I'm just me."

Daryl smiled, "Woman, you're everything I ever wanted, don't ya know that?"

Carol let a sob escape from her lips as he pulled her into a kiss, he fell back on the floor as she moved straddling him. Their tongues dancing as one, as Daryl ran his hands up inside her shirt, he smirked when he felt her bare breasts. Carol pulled back, "What are you smiling about?"

Daryl chuckled, rolling her nipples under his fingers, "Bad bad girl not wearing a bra. Letting other men see my shit."

Carol smirked, cupping his hard on, squeezing a little too hard, "Not like you haven't been doing that too. Maybe I should let you see me kissing Tryesse and we can call it even."

Daryl growled flipping them so he was on top, "OVER MY DEAD FUCKING BODY!"

Carol smiled pulling him back down for another kiss, his mouth hungry for her as he bucked against her, "I missed ya woman. I need to be inside ya now!"

Carol moaned as he kissed down her neck, his hands making quick work on her jeans. He sat back on his heels, pulling the jeans from her body; he chuckled when he saw she wasn't wearing panties. "No panties either, I'm gonna have to fuck ya a little harder just to remind ya who ya belong too."

Carol bit her lip, looking up at him coyly, "I'll have to remember to forget my underwear more often."

Daryl smirked as he thrust into her, making her moan her hands going to his hair. Daryl kissed her softly, "Dirty girl. That's why I love ya."

**There you go! I loved writing Carol all pissed off! I hope you laughed! Ok, I have one more to go to all caught up with requests! I'll try to get that one out tonight too! Hugs! Kaye**


	53. Somewhere I Belong

Chapter 52….Somewhere I Belong

**This one goes out to eieball326, who requested a song one for Daryl. She requested 'Somewhere I Belong' by Linken Park. Now I've never done one of these before, so I hope I do it justice for her. If you have one for Carol, a suggestion on a song for her to reflected on her wedding day. **

**Ok, this is Daryl reflecting on his life on his and Carol's wedding, it ties into the last few chapters! Hope you enjoy**

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl had been showered and pushed out to the watch tower by Maggie and Beth with strict orders to Merle to keep him there until the ceremony. CEREMONY, shit! Those women flew into organization mode as soon as he and Carol emerged from the laundry room. They threw the wedding together in a week, a fucking week, it's nuts how fast women can work when they get to throw a wedding.

Daryl sat with his back against the wall of the guard tower, his eyes scanning out into the yard watching for any sign of trouble. Rick had told him not to worry about things for the next few days. He had gone hunting over night with Merle, the two men bringing home three bucks for the wedding. Rick reassured him that was enough meat to get their group through the next few days. So he was to just focus on him and Carol. Merle and Glenn had been damn right giddy when they took off to decorate the honeymoon suite as they all now referred to the guard room near cellblocks C and D. Daryl sighed, all he cared about was making Carol his wife, none of this other shit was just for her, he already thought she was his wife in his heart.

His head snapped up when he heard the door open, Rick stood there smirking at him one of the two CD players from the prison in his hands, "Thought you might like some music to keep ya busy. Not to mention Maggie doesn't want you hearing them in the yard, barking out orders."

Daryl sighed, smirking a little, "How's Carol doing?"

Rick chuckled, "She's fine, nervous, but fine. Beth was doing her nails when I left them." Rick sat the CD player down in front of him, "Well I've got to go, helping your brother and Glenn with the honeymoon suite. I'll see you in a little bit. No running now, hated to have to shoot you in the ass."

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Ain't going nowhere I'd rather be." Rick gave him a quick nod and headed out the door.

Daryl looked through the little stack of CD's and settled on Linken Park. He popped the CD in and sat back against the wall, the song 'Somewhere I belong' came on and he smiled to himself, this song really did sum up his life.

_**(When this began)  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
(Inside of me)  
But all that they can see the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own**_

Before the dead starting walking he had been stuck in his head, living with his own pain. He felt like the only thing he was really living for was Merle. It was his own fault that he couldn't see past his own pain to make more of himself or think more of himself. He felt hollow and alone, always feeling he wasn't good enough for anyone or anything, he took care of himself, but that all changed when Carol came into his life.

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong**_

Then he took one look into her face, seeing all the pain she felt from years of abuse and years of living in fear and he saw someone that mirrored his own soul. He felt himself letting go of his own pain as he helped her through her own over the lost of Sophia. It was like Carol helped erase all that pain, helped him heal, helped him find a place. The one thing he had wanted his whole life, a place where he belonged.

_**And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
(So what am I)  
What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me  
(Nothing to lose)  
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own**_

He had almost lost her after Sophia had died, he had tried to push her away, but she just won't give up on him. She kept coming back to him, kept making him see he was a man of honor, someone that they could look up too. He felt so hollow and alone without her friendship and so he let her creep back into his life and now he was so glad she did. She made him a whole person and he hoped he did the same for her.

_**I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today**_

Finally after breaking down each other's walls, they were going to finally complete each other's souls. She had healed his wounds and made him feel alive for the first time in his life. Now nothing was going to stop him from being with her, today he would find his self in her eyes, when they said 'I do'. He smiled to himself picturing her standing there with those big blue grey eyes with that smile that reached into his soul and made him a better man. Damn she really was his angel on Earth._****_

Daryl's head snapped up as his brother came walking in with Glenn and Rick. All three men in good spirits. Merle stared at him, "Not getting cold feet are you boy?"

Daryl smirked up at his brother shaking his head, "Nope, finally know where I belong."

Merle nodded, "Well it's time, let's get ya all cleaned up and dressed. That woman of yours isn't gonna take too kindly if we don't show up on time."

Daryl nodded standing up, "I'm ready."

**Ok, hope you liked it….just a little interceptive from Daryl's point of view of how his life has changed since Carol came into it. I hope I did alright. Now if you have a song for Carol send it to me and I'll do her side of the wedding day. Ending with the wedding and honeymoon night**** Happy Friday you all! Kaye**_**  
**_


	54. In Your Eyes

Chapter 53…..In Your Eyes

**Wow! I'm so excited with this; my dear sister across the seas Lisab876 sent me this song for Carol. I told her I found one already but when I listened to this one again, well it spoke to me. So I changed my mind. Carol's journey has been one of pain. We don't know much about her childhood but we guess that it wasn't very rosy. I see her having a very strict upbringing her father loving but overshadowed by a stern unhappy mother, who didn't beat her with her fists, but with her words. Which would've led to Carol marrying Ed. Ed beat her with his fists and her father probably couldn't help her and her mother won't, so she was stuck in an abusive marriage. But then the world ended. Fate took away Ed, but in a painful twist also took Sophia from her. She found her strength from the most unlikely place a rough around the edges foul mouthed red neck who taught her how to survive. But in the process showed her she was worth love and happiness.**

**So now we find Carol on the day of her wedding to Daryl. We all know that Daryl is stuck in the tower, having been ordered there by Maggie and Beth who are in a sense the wedding Nazis. So I hope this touches your CARYL feels. It might be a little OOC for Daryl these next few chapters, but hell I had to feed my CARYL feel monster. **

**My gift to you all….Hugs Kaye**

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol sat fidgeting waiting for Maggie to return from the tower where she went to drop off the guy's clothes for the ceremony. Her clean new white sundress hung on the back wall of the cell; it seemed to brighten every corner of the usually dull room. Carol took a deep breath and picked up her small bouquet of wildflowers that Beth had made her. She smiled seeing that pieces of her red head scarf had been used to wrap the bottom. That head scarf was a symbol of how dedicated Daryl was too her. If he hadn't of found her that day in the tombs she knew she would've died there, alone and scared. But that door had flung open and her white knight had scooped her up and carried her to safety. She felt a tear fall down her cheek and she sighed, she really never thought she would have someone love her like he did.

Her head snapped up when she heard someone clear their throat at the cell door. She looked up to see Hershel standing there smiling at her, "Came to check on the bride to be. Are you ready?"

Carol smiled, shaking her head, "I can't believe this is happening." She wiped at her cheeks, how was she ever going to get through this day without crying, it seemed to be all she had done. Granted they were happy tears, but she knew Daryl would freak out if she kept this up.

Hershel smiled moving to sit down on the bed next to her; he reached into his pocket pulling a white envelope. He handed it to her, smiling, "I asked Daryl if he wanted to write his own vows, he told me to stick to the basics. You know your man isn't one for fancy words. But today before Maggie drug him off to the tower he handed this to me and asked me to give this to you. I'll leave you to read this in peace. I'll see you out there dear."

Carol nodded, staring at the letter in her hands. Once Hershel was gone she opened the letter, her heart beating hard in her chest. When she did her small locket with Sophia's picture fell out and she smiled. Opening the locket she stared at the face of her own little angel, she felt a soft sob leak from her lips. How she wished Sophia was here with them today, she would've been so happy to have a new father. Carol closed her eyes and smiled, speaking out to the heavens, "I miss you so much baby, but I'm going to be just fine. Daryl is going to take good care of me. We both love you so much and wish you were here with us today."

After wiping her face for the millionth time she smiled as she opened the letter. She chuckled to herself, seeing the neatly printed page, who would've thought Daryl Dixon had prefect penmanship. She sighed and read:

_**Carol, **_

_**When Hershel asked me if we wanted to write our own vows I about shit myself. You know me, I ain't one for public displays. I know what we say to each other today don't even begin to say how we feel about each other and neither will this letter. But as I sit here tonight listening to my asshole brother snore I wanted to tell ya, at least this once, what I know you know I feel about ya.**_

_**I don't deserve ya, I've pushed you away at every fucking turn but yet you hung in there. You saw me for me and I'll never understand how I got this lucky. I look into your eyes and I see the man I can be, the man I hope I can be, for you. I love you woman, I won't ever love anyone the way I love you. **_

_**Thank you for making me the happiest man on the planet. I'll be waiting at the end of that aisle, ya might not know it's me being clean and all, but I'll be there. **_

_**Always yours, Daryl**_

Carol covered her mouth, a small sob coming out; she was smiling so hard her cheeks hurt. She looked up to see Beth holding up a CD player, "I brought the bride some music to get ready by."

Carol slipped off the bunk, pushing her letter from Daryl under her pillow. "How's he doing?"

Beth chuckled, "He's fine. Merle, Glenn, and Rick are working on the honeymoon suite. They left him in the tower, Merle said he would need some alone time with all the fuss we're making. I figured we could listen to some music while we're doing your hair and makeup."

Carol nodded, looking up Maggie appeared with a chair, "I got it! Let's get started."

Carol was pushed into the chair, while Maggie organized all the hair and makeup stuff. Beth plugged in the CD player and popped in a CD, "This is a love song CD, not sure what's on it."

Carol smiled, "It doesn't matter, anything is nice."

Maggie laughed, running a brush through Carol's short hair, "Bethie, I think she'd like anything today look at how she's glowing. Maybe we'll have a new baby come along in nine months."

Carol huffed, "Don't go crazy now." The three women laughed, setting to work on her hair, but Carol was focusing on the song that was now floating through the air. Carol recognized it from before the end of the world; it was 'In Your Eyes' by Anastasia. Carol closed her eyes as the words washed over her.

_**Tripped along many stones**__**  
**__**Enough to say**__**  
**__**I found my own way**__**  
**__**I don't know where to go**__**  
**__**Couldn't see where it leads**__****_

_**Making castles in the sand**__**  
**__**Afraid no one else would hold my hand**__**  
**__**I'm stained from the world**__**  
**__**Sad, sad, sad little girl**__**  
**_

Carol thought back to that horrible day at the farm, the worse day of her life, when what had been Sophia stumbled out of that barn. It had been Daryl that had held her back. She wanted to run to her daughter, join her, but he held her tight not letting her disappear from this world. She had lived her whole life a sad little girl, afraid of disappointing her parents, of failing her marriage, of not being enough for her daughter. But it took the end of the world for her to find someone to truly see the good in her, give her a reason to believe in herself. Daryl may of held her in the dirt that day, but he really had been holding together her soul, starting the task of knitting her back together.

_**But I see in your eyes**__**  
**__**You wear no disguise**__**  
**__**Help me find my way**__**  
**__**I'm like a bird in the sky**__**  
**__**You helped me to fly**__**  
**__**Fly away**__**  
**__**Fly away**__**  
**__**Back home... back home**_

Daryl was the first person in Carol's life, not didn't hide behind a mask. When he was mad she knew it, he didn't hold back, he told her what was on his mind, never giving her any doubt about how he felt. He helped her as much as she helped him, find their way to the best them they could be. Together they could do anything, together they finally found home.

_**Holding on to memories**__**  
**__**Often scared**__**  
**__**Of what I'd see**__**  
**__**And then you came**__**  
**__**And then you came**__**  
**__**And rescued me**__**  
**__**And I'm okay**__**  
**__**I'm okay**__**  
**_

Nights were the worse, sometimes when she woke up in a cold sweat, the past rearing it's ugly head, Daryl would hold her. He would whisper to her, telling her that he was there, that nothing could hurt her when he was there. He had rescued her in every way she could possibly be saved. He made her okay, with him, she was allowed to be herself.

_**Oh and I know you'll never leave me alone**__**  
**__**I'll follow you just anywhere that you go**__**  
**__**In my life I can see you**__**  
**__**I know I believe you will stay, oh**__**  
**__**In your eyes**__**  
**__**You wear no disguise**__**  
**__**Oh oh oh**__**  
**__**Like a bird in the sky**__**  
**__**You helped me to fly**__**  
**__**Oh yeah oh oh oh**__**  
**_

Carol sighed leaning back staring at herself in the mirror, Maggie and Beth had transformed her. She forgot how pretty a little bit of makeup and hairspray could make you feel. She wanted to be beautiful for him today. She knew he would never leave her, even in death they would wait for each other. He made her believe in the life that they were going to start, she gave him hope, and he made her believe in faith again. She had faith in them.

_**In your eyes oh oh**__**  
**__**Oh yeah, oh yeah**__**  
**__**Yeah hey yeah oh**__**  
**__**I said you're like a bird in the sky**__**  
**__**You helped me to fly**__**  
**__**Fly away**__**  
**__**Fly away**__**  
**__**Back home**__**  
**__**Back home**__**  
**_

Maggie squeezed her shoulder, "Are you ready?"

Carol nodded, "My whole life."

As she stood there at the door to the yard, gripping onto her small bouquet of flowers, Rick took her arm smiling at her, "Ready to make it official?"

Carol nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready to finally make it home."

**Ok, that's it. The song reflections are over. Now I'm off to write the wedding**** I will try to post it today…..sigh soooo many feels. Huge thanks to all of you for reading, reviewing and keeping me on my toes with this one. If you keep reading I'll keep writing this one! Keep those requests coming. Small note to Kia, Tanner is getting his own separate story, so don't worry you'll see plenty of him! **


	55. Finally

Chapter 54….Finally

**Hello my lovelies….here it is the wedding. I've written their wedding before but this one, this one fits into a special part of my heart. I can't believe the writers are still deciding the fate of our two favorite people. Make sure you make your voices heard. Twitter the hell out of Kirkman and Hale letting them know we need, WE WANT CARYL to happen! They need each other. Ok, rant is over. On with the wedding. Poor Daryl…..**

**I own nothing, but if I did….we'd have a MA rating. Teehee…hugs, Her royal majesty Kaye, of the house of Caryl, from the land of Dixon, the Queen of Smut.**

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl stood at the end of the short walk way, fidgeting in his angel wing vest. He had a clean pair of jeans and a crisp white button down shirt. Merle stood by his side grinning like at fool at Beth who was standing on Carol's side in a light pink sundress. Daryl felt sick, he rolled his eyes trying to focus on the door, his palms were sweating. Damn he hated how everyone was fucking staring at him, but at least he got his woman at the end of this. All of this meant shit to him, but he knew she deserved it, and for her he would do anything. When the door opened and Rick stepped out with Carol, his breath stuck in his throat, his was his reason for getting up in morning. She was his everything.

Carol squinted against the mid afternoon sun, she smoothed down her dress. Her eyes finally reaching his, his face was bright red, but he was smiling. She smiled at him, her eyes grew heavy again with tears, she laughed out a sob as Glenn started the CD player and classical music filled the yard. She started walking toward her future her everything, Him.

Daryl had never seen her look like this. With the sun shining down on her, she looked like an Earthly bound angel. Her sundress blew in the wind, gently touching her knees. She had on a pair of simple white pumps and her hair was spiked up a little with a small sparkly headband. When Rick stopped next to him, he winked at him.

Hershel cleared his throat, "Today it is my greatest honor to bring together two of our family. We have all been privileged enough to watch their love grow. Bringing them together here today won't be the end to that love but a new start to their journey. Who gives this woman to this man?"

Rick smiled, "Her family." Rick kissed Carol on the cheek and slowly gave her hand to Daryl.

Daryl smirked at her, whispering to her as Rick took his place next to Michonne and Carl who was holding Judith, "I'm glad you showed."

A soft chuckle rose around them. Carol nodded, squeezing his hands, "I won't miss it for the world."

Hershel smiled, opening his bible, "The bible says, For where you go I go, for where you lodge I will lodge, For your people will be my people, and Your God will be my God. For where you die, I will die, and where you are buried I will be buried. "Hershel closed his bible and looked at Daryl and Carol. "We know in the world we live that not even Death can stop the love that binds us in our hearts. Today Carol and Daryl will declare their love and commitment to each other." Hershel looked at Daryl, "Do you Daryl Michael Dixon take Carol Ann Pelletier to be your wife. Will you promise to honor and cherish her for as long as there is breath in your lungs? Will you promise to stand beside her in good times and bad? Forsaking all others for as long as you should live?"

Daryl smiled his cheeks bright red, "I do, forever." His hand reaching up to wipe away her tears that fell from her blue grey eyes. Carol smiled as he slipped the simple wedding band on her hand.

Hershel turned to Carol, "Do you Carol Ann Pelletier take Daryl Michael Dixon to be your husband. Will you promise to honor and cherish her for as long as there is breath in your lungs? Will you promise to stand beside him in good times and bad? Forsaking all others for as long as you should live?"

Carol nodded, tears streaming down her face, "I do, not even death can separate us."

Daryl smirked, his eyes itching with his own tears as she slipped the simple band on his finger. Daryl cupped her face wanting to kiss her, but Hershel cleared his throat making everyone laugh, "Not just yet son, let me finish my part."

Daryl blushed nodding his head, Carol chuckled, looking at their hands intertwined, their wedding bands gleaming in the sunlight.

Hershel looked around at the small gathering, their small family and the new arrivals from Woodbury, "What God has seen to join together let no man pull apart. You may now kiss your bride."

Daryl looked at Hershel grinning, "Now?"

Hershel laughed, "Yes son, now."

Daryl grinned at Carol as he cupped her face in his hands. He leaned in their lips touching softly at first, their bodies getting closer. Carol opened her mouth slightly feeling his tongue slip into her mouth, her arms wrapping around his waist. They were snapped out of their kiss by the wolf whistles that erupted around them. They pulled apart laughing, as Hershel raised his arms, "IT IS MY PLEASURE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO MR. AND MRS. DARYL DIXON."

Daryl grabbed her hand and they turned to look at their little band of survivors. Everyone was clapping and whistling; as they made their way inside to the little reception that Maggie and Beth had planned they were both hugged and kissed by their family.

By the time they were mid way through their dinner of venison and instant mash potatoes, Daryl was feeling really good. Glenn and Merle kept his glass filled with southern comfort and having Carol sitting by his side, her hand on his leg, he didn't think life got any better.

Rick stood and cleared his throat, looking around the room, "Merle asked me to speak on his behalf, I think it was part of his gift to Carol today." Everyone laughed and Merle raised his glass to his new sister-in-law, which Carol smiled and raised her glass back to him. Rick chuckled, "Everyone saw something building between Daryl and Carol a long time ago. I think we saw it before they even knew it was coming. It was the way they were with each other. In a lot of ways Daryl has saved Carol pulling her from the jaws of death a few times, but at the same time Carol has done the same thing for Daryl. I'm honored to say that I'm not only their friend, but their family. Here's to the two of you, a long and happy life, surrounded by the people you love. To Daryl and Carol."

They were surrounded by a chorus of 'to Daryl and Carol', which was followed by the clinking of glasses. Carol giggled as Daryl turned bright red, they leaned in and kissed. Merle standing up and clapping hooting and hollering, Beth yanked him back into his chair, slapping at his arm. Daryl laughed knowing that his brother would be the next to get drug down the aisle.

After a beautiful cake made by several of the women from Woodbury, Maggie and Beth appeared in front of them, Maggie grabbing their hands and dragging them to the center of the common room, "Time for the first dance!"

Daryl groaned, looking at Carol, "I don't dance."

Carol smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "It's ok, just hold onto my hips and sway, I promise I won't make you dance too long." She gave him a quick kiss and he had to say he was enjoying being this close to her, but he was worried about the twitching his cock was making. Last thing he wanted was for his brother to see him with a hard on, it would only add to the ammo Merle had today.

Maggie smiled as she turned on the CD, Rascal Flatts, "God Bless The Broken Road" started and Carol started swaying gently. Daryl gave her a half smirk as she started leading them around the small dance floor. "Ya look beautiful today."

Carol smiled, "You don't look too bad yourself Mr. Dixon."

Daryl chuckled, "Thank you Mrs. Dixon."

Others joined them on the dance floor, but Daryl didn't see them. His eyes were on his bride and the way she laughed as they floated across the floor together. Daryl had to admit, he didn't mind dancing with his wife, not one bit.

Daryl was leaning against the wall, his eyes on his wife, when he saw Maggie go over and drag Carol away. Before Daryl could follow her, Beth appeared in front of him smiling, "Honeymoon time! Merle will keep you busy for fifteen minutes and then you are to head to the guard room." Beth threw her arms around him, making him tense for a second, "I'm so happy for you two Daryl."

Daryl smiled as she pulled away from him, "Thank you for making her so happy today." Beth beamed as she disappeared after Maggie and Carol. Daryl felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his brother smirking at him.

Merle filled his glass with more southern comfort, "Ready for your big night little brother?"

Daryl smirked taking a sip of the ember liquor, "Oh yeah. Might even make ya an uncle tonight. But what about you?"

Merle raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Daryl chuckled, "Oh after her sister getting hitched to Glenn and now Carol to me. Your little woman is gonna start seeing wedding dresses in her future."

Merle swallowed hard, "Nah, it ain't like that with me and Beth."

Daryl laughed, "You keep telling yourself that. I can see it in her eyes, you're gonna have to make an honest woman of her real soon!"

Merle looked miserable as Daryl headed toward the guard room. His palms were sweaty again as he opened the door. Sitting on the bed, surrounded by lit candles was Carol. She had on a white sheer baby doll night gown, with matching garter and pantyhose. Carol smiled at him, standing up, her arms going around her, to cover herself. Daryl smiled at her, locking the door behind him.

He set his crossbow next to the door and walked slowly toward her, "Ya look fuckin' beautiful."

Carol chuckled nervously, "Maggie and Beth picked this out. Not much to cover up with."

Daryl pulled her arms from her body gently, his eyes sweeping down her; he loved the look of her nipples hard against the sheer silk of the night gown. He brushed his hand against her nipple, making her moan, his hand ghosting down her side, to her hip. His voice husky with need, "I've been waiting to get you alone all damn day." He softly crushed his lips to hers, their bodies pressed hard against each other. When they broke away from each other they were breathless, Daryl ran his hand down her cheek, stroking her delicate skin, "I don't know what I did to deserve ya."

Carol smiled at him, "You loved me."

Daryl pulled away from her, taking off his vest and setting it down on a nearby chair. His boots were next, then his shirt. Carol walked toward him, smiling, "Let me help you with that."

He smiled as she worked down each button slowly, his hands gently massaging her wrists. Their eyes never leaving the others. When she opened the shirt and pushed it over his shoulders, she trailed kisses down his chest, making him grip her head tight against him. Loving the feel of her tongue against his skin. When he felt her fingers working on the button of his jeans he groaned, pushing her slowly back toward the bed. He kissed her hard, tasting every inch of her mouth, when he felt her knees hit the bed, he pushed her down gently. The view he got shot straight to his cock. He groaned pulling down his jeans, she was a fucking goddess. Her face was flush and lips swollen from their kisses. Her legs were slightly parted and her chest was heaving, making her nipples push against the sheer fabric.

Daryl ran his hands up her thighs smiling at her, his voice soft, "What do you want?"

Carol pulled on the front of his boxers, "Just you."

Daryl grinned as he crawled up her body, "That's good, cuz I want you." They kissed again, this time their mouths saying what was in their hearts. Daryl pulled away to stand and ditch his boxers, he tugged on his hard, throbbing cock as he pushed her legs back a little giving him an excellent view of her hot pink glistening pussy. He sighed, leaning down he took a deep breath of her scent, his tongue flicking out touching her glistening folds. Carol bucked her hips off the bed, smirking up at him. He put his weight down on her core, his lips suckling her hard peaks through the sheer fabric of the night gown. When his teeth clamped down playfully biting at her nipples she whimpered, "God Daryl, so good…please…I need you."

Daryl chuckled, pulling himself up on his arms to hover over her, he gently kissed her, his voice a whisper, "Do I need a condom?"

Carol cocked an eyebrow at him, "I don't know. Do you want to use one?"

Daryl smiled softly, "No, what happens will happen. We'll deal with it. I want to be bare in you. I want to feel all of you."

Carol nodded, tears brimming in her eyes, no matter how scared the idea of a baby made her, she would give him anything he wanted. She snaked her hand down between them, lining him up with her hot throbbing core and when he entered her, their flesh melting together as one they both moaned in pleasure. They were truly one at that moment.

Their bodies moved together, sweat dripping from their skin as they made love. Neither one of them wanting the moment to end. Carol felt herself getting closer as his fingers found her clit, she moaned against his lips as the sensations ripped through her, her walls clenching around his hot need. Forcing his own peak to be reached, they both screamed and grunted through their releases.

When they were done, Daryl held her under him, cradling his wife's body, his face hidden in the crook of her neck. Carol clung to his body, her hands wrapped around his back, rubbing a pattern over the scars that marked him. She loved every one of those scars, they were badges of honor to her, they showed what he overcame to get to her.

Daryl kissed her neck, "What'cha thinkin' about?"

Carol smiled burying her nose into his hair, "Just thinking about how perfect this day has been. How unbelievable it is, to finally be this happy."

Daryl raised his head and smiled at her, one of those smiles he saved just for her, "Yeah, Finally. I'm right where I belong."

**Ok, on feel overdrive right now….UGH…I still have to write on Daylight and Other Half and I'm totally fan girling right now….sigh….I hope you enjoyed. This one is dedicated to my girls, the ones that review and support the hell out of me and you all know who you are! I refer to you guys as my dead circle**** Thank you for all the love you give me! Hope I made your day better, because you always make mine that way. Kaye**


	56. The Dream

Chapter 55….The Dream

**Well I was given this little request by my dear friend Chastyre. She wanted a little threesome action between Rick, Carol, and Daryl. Well I have to say this was the first time I'd received that request so I got to thinking how would I write this? I'm a horrible jealous person sometimes; I admit it, that might be why I can write jealous so well. So how did I write a threesome, and not make Carol look slutty. Then it came to me…..this is how. The one safe place a woman has is her fantasies. So why couldn't this be one of Carol's? I hope you enjoy**

**-Winter Heat-**

It had been three weeks since their wedding and things were crazy around the prison. There never seemed to be enough meat and Daryl was always running off to hunt with Merle. When he wasn't hunting he was training the Woodbury people or taking extra watches. Rick had hurt himself on a run and had been moving slow. Hershel thought he tore something in his knee and through it was slowing him down, Hershel felt he would snap back with some rest. So Daryl was picking up the slack and working himself into the ground. In fact in the three weeks since their wedding and little honeymoon, they had had sex once and the lack of it was starting to wear on Carol.

She had taken to taking her shower late at night and alone to relieve her own tension. She hated the fact that she was like a junkie looking for her next fix of him. She really hated, that she was reduced to sneaking around to get even a glance of her husband.

She had been working in the common room getting lunch together when Beth came in grumbling to herself. Carol smirked, knowing that the younger woman was in the same boat with her man as she was, "What's the matter?"

Beth looked around and then leaned in whispering angrily, "You know he is so busy with all the stuff shit around I haven't had a minute alone with him in days! Now he's out there with Daryl and Rick shirtless chopping wood. He's a damn tease! That's what he is."

Carol cocked an eyebrow at her, "They're chopping wood?"

Beth looked at her a smirk playing across her face, "Yeah I bet they could use some lemonade don't you?"

Carol's mouth quirked up in a small smile, "Why don't you take Merle one and I'll grab Rick and Daryl's. We're just seeing after them as we should."

Beth laughed, "You're in the same boat aren't you?"

Carol nodded her head sheepishly, "Can't wait till Rick's back to 100%, I need my husband."

The two women walked out into the yard slowly approaching the three men who were working together. Rick was standing by the wood pile his shirt off, with Merle both men stacking wood as Daryl in nothing but a wife beater was chopping the wood. Carol found herself feeling the hot pool of need rushing to her pussy as she smirked at her husband.

Daryl gave her a half cocked smirk as he wiped his brow, he knew it had been awhile, but he was so damn busy with keeping their place afloat that he was exhausted when his head hit the pillow each night. He took the glass of lemonade from her, "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours woman?"

Carol leaned in whispering, "Why don't you find me in the laundry room later and I'll tell you, or better yet show you?"

Daryl took a big gulp of lemonade as his eyes wandered up and down his wife, his cock getting hard as he eyed her. Damn woman always knew how to twist him up inside. He watched her as she walked over to Rick smiling at him; Daryl felt a small rush of jealousy hit him. She had to know the way she was talking to Rick would piss him off, that's what she wanted. She wanted him pissed off; she knew he would take her harder that way. He groaned as she walked back toward him, smirking when he moaned a little as their hands touched when she took the glass from him. She started walking away, knowing he was staring a hole into the back of her ass. She turned to see his eyes snap up to her face. She smiled evilly, "You boys behave now." Daryl growled at her, returning to his wood chopping, his muscles pushing himself, he needed to get to that fucking laundry room and fast.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol stood with her hands in the freezing cold water washing clothes. Her mind was playing over in her head, the scene before her in the yard. She was surprised by her body's reaction to seeing them all out there sweaty and manly. Damn even Rick looked hot. It wasn't like she had never looked at Rick that way. He was handsome but in that classic way, but who would've known the man had that kind of body hiding under his clothes. As she washed the clothes her mind drifted, daydreaming about the man in her heart…..and surprisingly the man that she considered family.

_(Daydreaming)_

_Carol was alone in the laundry room, her breath caught in her throat as a familiar pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She sighed leaning back into his hard chest. She felt hot kisses trail down her neck, a tongue lapping out to taste her. Carol moaned reaching behind her she ran her hands through his hair, she gasped pushing away from the arms she turned to stare into the bright blue eyes of Rick Grimes._

_Rick smiled at her, reaching for her waist, "It's alright Carol. Just let me take care of you. I'll make you feel good."_

_Carol shook her head, as his mouth went back to her neck, "No, it's not right. Daryl will be mad."_

_She heard a familiar chuckle behind her as rough hands ran up her stomach and cupped her breasts, Daryl's voice in her ear, as he appeared out of nowhere, "It's alright woman, let us make you feel good. This is all about you."_

_Carol moaned as she turned her head, letting Daryl kiss her. His tongue exploring her mouth. Carol felt her shirt being pulled up, when she looked down she saw Rick licking a trail between her nipples. Daryl's hands going to her ass as he watched Rick, "I told you had has great tits."_

_Rick looked up and smiled at Daryl, "She tastes like honey man."_

_Daryl nodded, "Wait till you taste her pussy, it's like nothing else."_

_Carol gasped as Daryl kneaded her ass hard in his hands, his lips brushing against her neck, "You let me have this ass? Will ya woman? Let us show you what real pleasure is, come on."_

_Carol was in sensory overload as they both worked on her. Slowly, her clothes were falling away. Rick pulled her shirt over her head, kissing her softly, his kisses didn't have the passion that Daryl's did, his had an urgency to them. As Rick pulled off her shirt, Daryl's hands were working the front of her jeans, pulling the denim from her body. She watched as Rick stepped away taking off his own clothes. Once he was naked in front of her, she watched with hungry eyes as he pulled on his already hard cock, smirking at her, "This is going to be a night you'll never forget."_

_Daryl chuckled, pulling his shirt off and toeing off his boots. "Woman once this is over you're going to wish we did this all the fucking time. Remember what I said man, be gentle with her, that's my ass and pussy I'm sharing with you."_

_Rick smiled, "I know, I'll treat her right."_

_Rick grabbed a condom from the pocket of his pants and rolled it onto his cock. He lay down on a bed that seemed to appear from nowhere. He smiled motioning to Carol, "Come here, baby. Let me make you feel good."_

_Carol moved onto the bed with him, smiling as she laid next to him, he turned kissing her softly, his hands working her tits as he guided her on top of him. When she eased down his hard shaft they both groaned. Rick's hands dug into her hips as they began moving back and forth together. Carol threw her head back, her hands going to her breasts as she rode him. She felt Daryl come up behind her, his hands gently moving up her back. She felt him guide her forward so she was leaning over Rick. Rick smiled looking up at her, he pulled her into a kiss, as Daryl rubbed lube on her anus, "That's my good girl, you give it to him baby. You show him how good my pussy is."_

_Rick groaned, "Shit Daryl, she's so fucking tight."_

_Daryl chuckled, sucking on her neck, "Don't I fucking know it. You doing alright sweetheart?"_

_Carol couldn't speak, she only grunted and nodded her head as she felt two of his fingers slip into her ass stretching her getting her ready. Daryl felt his cock go stone hard; this was going to be fucking awesome. He lined up with her entrance, looking down at Rick, "I need her relaxed, work her clit."_

_Rick smiled, looking into Carol's eyes, "My pleasure." Carol screamed out as he began working her into a frenzy. She hardly felt Daryl slip inside her, the three of them stilled as he buried himself deep into her. The only thing moving was Rick's fingers, trying to keep her relaxed._

_Once Daryl was all in, he gave her time to get use it the feeling. Carol took a deep breath and nodded her head, letting them both know that she was ready. Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his chest to her back as he started to move. Rick began thrusting up into her, his hands massaging her tits. Carol was being kissed from every angle, at one point all three of their tongues together. Rick came first, roaring up into her, "FUCK!"_

_Daryl smirked, licking her neck, "Cum for me woman, cum with me."_

_Carol turned kissing him hard; Rick's fingers were back at her clit. She felt Daryl quicken his pace and she screamed her body clenching down around him, milking his orgasm from him. Daryl collapsed next to Rick dragging Carol down between them. Rick kissed her back, cuddling up to her, his cock already getting hard again. Daryl turned facing her, kissing her lips softly, "You enjoy that woman?..."_

(End of Daydream)

Carol was snapped back to reality as Daryl nibbled on her neck, his arms around her waist, he smirked against her neck, "Did ya hear me? Did you enjoy that out there? Flauntin' my property around? Don't think I didn't see the way you were lookin' at Rick." He grasped her tits hard, almost painfully bucking his hips into her ass, "You've been a naughty naughty little woman, might have to punish you."

Carol moaned leaning back into him, she turned her head looking into his eyes, "Shut up and kiss me."

Daryl growled kissing her hard; he spun her around, their lips not parting as he slammed her against the useless industrial washer. She gasped as he ran his hand up her sundress, he grinned at her when he found she had no panties on, but she was dripping wet from her daydream, "What have you been up too?" He grinned as he bit down on her collarbone, making her wrap her legs around him and buck into his hand, "You've been being a dirty little thing again, touching yourself when I'm not around."

Carol bit her lip as he slipped one of his rough calloused fingers into her core. Daryl smirked, "That's right; you like it like this don't ya?"

Carol nodded her head, "Yes…..please Daryl….I'm begging you…"

Daryl's head snapped up at that, "Beggin me?" His hand pushing up her sundress, she didn't have a bra on either, he hummed with want, "You're gonna get it twice as hard for not wearin' a bra." His hand squeezing the soft flesh under his fingers.

Carol groaned, her hands pulling at his hair, "Please….baby I need you."

Daryl chuckled, unzipping his pants, he thrust into her in one quick shove. It didn't take long for both of them to gasp for air, bucking as one. When they came they came hard and long, both of them moaning out animalistically. They were grinning, placing soft kisses on each other's skin; Daryl still had her pinned against the old washer, when the door to the laundry room busted open. Rick, Glenn, and Merle all had their weapons drawn.

Daryl cradled Carol against him hard, "WHAT THE FUCK? GET OUT!"

Merle howled with laughter as Glenn and Rick both turned bright red scrambling to get out of the room. Merle lingered in the doorway, "Nice work ya two! Nice work. Proud as fuck little brother, who would've thought you'd be the type to fuck anywhere."

Daryl hissed, wishing he had his crossbow in his hands, so he could shoot his brother in the head, "MERLE! GET OUT!"

Merle laughed, shaking his head as he closed the door, "Maybe I best go find little missy for a round of loving."

Once Merle left Daryl huffed, burying his head into Carol's neck. She ran her hands through his hair, her voice low, "I'm so sorry baby."

Daryl looked up at her, she figured he'd be pissed about the others seeing them in such a private moment, but he just smirked at her, "Ain't nothin' to be sorry for woman." He grabbed her ass and pulled her against him, he was already getting hard again, "Nothin' wrong with a man making love to his wife. Might remind Rick to keep his damn eyes to himself."

He kissed her hard; they were already on their way to round two. After they were done and were lying on the floor in each other's arms, Carol couldn't help but smirk to herself. It might've taken the end of the world, but she finally figured out there wasn't anything wrong with a little daydreaming. Sometimes those daydreams gave way to something better.

**Well….Ok, that might be the hottest yet? You tell me….that was really kinky…Let me know what you think and keep the requests coming! Hugs to all of you! Kaye**


	57. No Faking a Tornado of Love

Chapter 56….No Faking a Tornado of Love

**I posted the video the video from the wedding chapters. Check it out on YouTube under Daryl and Carol: Winter Heat, username Reedus Renegades. I dedicate it to my girls; I call you affectionately the Dead Circle. You keep me going and keep me honest! There are a ton of you and if I forgot someone I AM SORRY I LOVE YOU! I listed thank you at the end**** But I dedicate the video to you all who keep me going and give mad love to this and all my stories.**

**Well….it seems most of you enjoyed the little fantasy that Carol had some of you were a bit uncomfortable, but hey I try to do every request, within reason, so I rose to the challenge on that one. That's one I won't ever research just so you all know. Well after that one I had request come pouring in. I decided to combine two of them just because I could**** CanieSpeedle came up with the naughty tornado and the blanket….you'll see I promise….and dixionrocks came up with the faking it till you make it part. All the stuff in-between well that was me! **

**So hold onto your hats ladies, it's twister weather…..LOL….I own nothing….but I wish I owned Reedus! Just for a day maybe….LOL.**

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl was giving it his all and Carol felt really bad, but for once she was just too damn tired to enjoy it. She didn't have a clue what was wrong with her; lately she had been so hot and cold with sex. One minute humping his leg to the next where she was half way asleep during. She knew it wasn't him; he was just so damn good at this whole sex thing. But they had all really been stepping it up since the wedding. Rick's knee was getting better and Merle was helping out a lot more, but they were all trying to adjust to all the new mouths to feed. So the work load was double. So exhaustion was high for the core group, hence why Carol was laying underneath Daryl doing everything she could to get him to cum so she could go to sleep.

Daryl smirked down at her, whispering, "Cum for me, cum baby cum with me."

Carol smiled back, grabbing a hold of his nipples she rolled them in-between her fingers and tensing up underneath him, throwing her head back. She wanted to cry with joy when she felt him cum hard inside her. Daryl fell to the bed, pulling her over to him, her head lying on his chest. As he laid there rubbing her back, he realized her heart wasn't racing like it normally did. Call it a hunter's observation, but his woman was already asleep, there was no fucking way she came. Daryl stared into the dark of their cell, fuming. How did this happen? They had only been married two months and she was already faking it? He sighed heavily, his mind battling as to what the hell he could do differently. Was he forgetting something? Hell he knew he had been skipping the foreplay lately, but he knew how tired she was. He kissed the top of her head softly and promised himself he'd get to the bottom of this somehow. He wasn't going to let their sex life get dull, fuck he loved having sex with her, he just had to figure out how to spice things up.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl sighed the next morning as he watched his brother climb the stairs to the guard tower. Last night's events still playing in his mind, what was he doing wrong? He shudder to think it had come to this, but when he tried to broach the subject with Carol she had smiled, that way she does and reassured him that she was fine. That the night before had been excellent. But he knew she was just hiding the fact that something wasn't right.

Merle nodded to him as he entered, "Quiet today?"

Daryl sighed looking out at the horizon, they had been having threatening weather for days and he was starting to worry that they might be in for tornado weather. "Yeah the geeks are quiet; I think they can feel the change in weather comin'."

Merle's face was set in a grim line, "Yeah, ain't likin' the looks of the clouds out there how about you?"

Daryl nodded, "It's gonna be a bad one. Might even tell Rick we need to move the group down into the basement."

Merle sighed, "The solitary area ain't big enough, we could put the older folks and kids in there. Maybe keep our group just outside in that long hallway. At least there's no windows."

Daryl swallowed hard, "Yeah we need to tell Rick." Merle pushed away from the railing and started heading toward the door when Daryl grabbed his wrist. Merle turned his eyebrow rose, "I need to ask ya a few questions….."

Merle huffed, "What the fuck could ya have to ask me about?" Daryl watched Merle's face change a smirk spreading across his face, "Ya havin' trouble lyin' some pipe little brother?"

Daryl felt sick; he walked back toward the railing, "Fuck off, never fuckin' mind."

Merle chuckled, "Nah, come on little brother. You havin' trouble scarin' the bats from little sis's cavern? Old Merle is an expert, fuckin' need a god damn medal for the things I can do to a woman. So what's the problem?"

Daryl pinched the bridge of his nose, "Shit….I think she faked it last night."

Merle laughed, his whole body shaking, he slapped Daryl on the back hard, "Well no shit she faked it. If y'all were fucking last night. Did you not see your woman runnin' her ass into the ground yesterday? Fuck, I didn't even try to lay a hand on Beth last night; those two women are always takin' care of someone. Have ya tried takin' care of her, without wantin' anything in return?"

Daryl was bright red, he hated talking about this shit, "What ya mean? Just gettin' her off?"

Merle nodded, a grin on his face, "Just give her what she needs, don't ask for anything from her, it will have her rolling around on the floor screamin' your name. Then kiss her and go to bed. The next time she'll be so grateful your toes will curl. Trust me. Now come on we need to get Rick to start moving those assholes."

**-Winter Heat-**

It took two hours to get the group moved down to the solitary area. They made sure the older folks and people with kids had beds. Beth, Maggie, Karen, and Carol passed out water and bags of food to everyone. The rain had started earlier and it was pounding the prison. When Daryl came inside he was soaked. Rick had them move all the vehicles close to the building hoping to shelter them from the storm. Their core group was outside the solitary area in the hallway. Daryl smiled when he saw Carol had set up their little spot near the far door; she knew he would want to be able to get out fast if they had too.

The storm made it seem like the middle of the night. There were a few gas lanterns positioned down the hallway to help them see. Daryl walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. She smiled, turning around with a towel in her hands, "You sir, are wet."

Daryl wiggled his eyebrows at her, leaning in to give her a quick kiss, "I'd rather you were wet."

Carol blushed hard, slapping at his chest, "You need to change. Let me get you some dry clothes, there's a supply closet just outside the solitary area for you to change. Go on now and when we get back I'll make sure you get some dinner."

Daryl smirked heading toward the closet. When he got there his brother came walking out, his shirt a rumpled mess and Beth following right behind him. Merle smirked at him, but Beth turned bright red. Daryl chuckled, stepping into the small closet, trying not to think about the fact that sex hung in the air, got to love his brother.

Once he was settled back at their lumpy mattress on the floor, he and Carol sat with their backs to the wall, a blanket on their laps. Judith was sound asleep across from them sitting next to Michonne. The quiet woman was half asleep; Daryl looked down the hallway seeing most of their group was settling in for the night. It was going to be a long night with the wind howling outside and he was sure that the sound he heard was hail hitting the roof. It won't be long now; if he was a betting man he'd guess they'd be having a tornado at any moment now.

Carol smiled at him, cuddling into his side, "You've been quiet tonight."

Daryl nodded, kissing the top of her head, "Not much to say baby."

Carol nodded, leaning her head back against the wall and closing her eyes. Daryl checked the hall again and when he saw no one was looking, he crept closer to his wife, his hand going to the top of her jeans. Carol's eyes snapped open, "Daryl?!"

Daryl smirked, "Just relax and close your eyes."

He could feel her tense, but he kept on his course of action, his hand slipping inside her jeans and past her panties. Carol opened her legs a little, her heart beating heavy in her chest. Daryl had never tried something like this, they were out in the open, anyone could see them. But she knew that was what excited her so much. She closed her eyes and concentrated on his fingers as they slowly slipped into her wet folds. Daryl looked at her face as his thumb circled her clit, he knew by her expression she was enjoying this, he smirked as he increased his speed seeing her shift slightly. He was so caught up in watching her that he didn't notice Rick had stopped across from them talking quietly to Michonne.

Rick walked over and crouched down in front of him. Daryl looked at him, hearing Carol gasp, but he kept up his movement under their blanket. He knew she was fucking loving this, she was soaking wet, he won't let a little thing like Rick stop him.

Rick sighed, "Daryl, I'm going to take first watch, then Michonne. I was hoping you could take last watch near dawn. I want everyone to get some sleep tonight."

Daryl nodded, Carol giving out a little breathy moan, "Not a problem." Rick nodded and walked away, none the wiser that Carol was approaching the best orgasm of her life.

Carol couldn't believe he kept going even with Rick standing right there. Her eyes had opened wide, flicking from Daryl to Rick as the two men talked. She wanted to scream out in pleasure but she bit the insides of her cheeks to stop herself. When Rick walked away she looked at her husband's mischievous grin and groaned leaning into his shoulder. He kissed her forehead, his voice husky, "Want to go into the closet with me?"

Carol looked up and nodded; afraid her voice would give her away. Her body was alive with pleasure, how could something that they had done too many times to mention bring her so much dirty joy when they were out in the open. Daryl smirked, pushing a finger into her core. Carol leaned against the wall, a breathy moan escaping her lips. Daryl leaned over kissing her neck, "Come on."

She watched as he pulled his fingers from her, he brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked her juices from them. Carol growled low in her throat, she was going to fucking destroy him when she got him in that fucking closet. He smirked pulling her up to her feet, their bodies hard against each other. She snaked her hand down between them, cupping his erection. Daryl made a small whimpering sound as he pushed away from her, grabbing her wrist he half drug her down the hallway. She heard Merle chuckle as they passed, but didn't have time to wonder what the hell that was about.

Daryl had to have her, he knew Merle said make it about her, but when she touched him, he knew he came a little right there. Damn fucking temptress that's what she was. As soon as he closed and locked the door of the closet, he was on her. Their lips locking together, his hands going from her hair down her long beautiful neck, to her arms, down to her hips, and finally resting on her ass. He pulled her hard against him, "I'm gonna fuck ya senseless woman."

Carol was panting, "I'm counting on it." She stepped back pushing down her jeans and stepping out of them.

Daryl growled, looking at the dark blue lacy boy shorts she was wearing, he turned her around, loving the way her ass cheeks hung out of them, "MOTHER FUCKER, where the hell did ya get those?" His hands massaging her ass, he pushed his hands down inside them, getting a better grip on her ass.

Carol looked over her shoulder, "I got them on the last run. Do you like them?"

Daryl swallowed hard, dropping to his knees; he kissed her ass as he pulled down the boy shorts, helping her step out of them. As she stood there half bare to him, he kissed her ass again, not even thinking about it he bit down, his hand holding her against him while working her clit again.

Carol groaned loudly, "I need you inside me!"

Daryl smirked, "Ya don't have to beg baby."

Daryl stood up, his hand rubbing the bit mark which was a deep red; he loved the thought of her marked, that he marked her. She turned around unzipping his pants, freeing his hard throbbing member from the fabric. Carol gripped him moving up and down his shaft, she kissed him deeply. When she pulled back she grinned, "You're so big. Your cock is so big."

Daryl smirked, "And it's all yours woman, all fucking yours."

Carol nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck; she jumped up in one swift move impaling herself on him. They both groaned at the feeling of them being joined. Daryl pushed her against the wall, driving into her at a frenzied paced, his eyes locked with hers, "Don't. Ever. Fake. It. Again."

Carol nodded, biting down on her lip. Daryl pushed hard into her, stopping, "Ya hear me?"

Carol shook her head, "I'm sorry, I won't do that again. I'm so damn sorry. I'm gonna….I'm gonna."

Daryl smiled, "I know you're gonna cum. YOU'RE FUCKING GONNA CUM!"

Carol exploded around him, her whole body jerking and shaking. Her muscles working as a vice grip, the sensation pushing him over the edge. He growled biting into her shoulder as he came. They leaned on each other panting, each placing soft kisses on the other, Daryl whispered to her, "I love ya woman. Don't ever do something you're not ready for. I just love you so damn much."

Carol nodded, her hands fisting in his hair, "I'm so sorry baby. I was so tired. I'm sorry I did that; I won't ever do it again. It wasn't you, it's me."

Daryl smirked, kissing her hard, "I know baby, you alright? You've been really tired lately."

Carol smiled leaning her forehead to his, "Promise you won't freak out?"

Daryl pulled away a little, "What the fuck would I freak out about?"

He watched her face, there were a few tears in her eyes, he tilted her chin to make her look in his eyes, "Carol, you're freaking me out now. What the fuck is going on?"

Carol sighed, her voice a whisper, "I'm pregnant."

Just as the words came out of her mouth the sound of freight train was all around him. Daryl grabbed her pants throwing them to her, "SHIT, tornado. Dress!"

Carol moved fast throwing on her pants, he drug her down to the hallway, where Merle was already laying on top of Beth protecting her with his own body. Daryl yanked Carol down on their mattress covering her with his body. The whole building shook and the sound of glass breaking echoed through the prison. Rick was across from him Michonne had Judith under her, while Rick was over them both.

Daryl whispered in Carol's ear, "I love ya woman and I'll love this baby."

She looked up at him; tears were falling from her eyes, "Really?"

Daryl smirked, kissing her quick, "Just shitty timing. Once this damn tornado passes, I'll take ya back into the closet to show ya just how glad I am."

Before Carol could say anything, the walls started shaking, plaster dust falling on them. Daryl tightened his grip on her, his face buried in her shoulder. Even though a tornado was ripping apart their home, he couldn't help the smile on his face; he was going to be a dad with the woman that had captured his heart.

**-Winter Heat-**

The next morning while everyone was cleaning up, Rick sent Carl down to the hall to make sure they didn't miss anything. On looking through the closet Carl found a pair of dark blue boy shorts. He wrinkled his nose; the so called adults in this group were some nasty fuckers. He tossed the panties and closed the door, that was one item he won't be bringing back.

**I hope you enjoyed! Now I want to thank each and everyone of you that requests stuff, helps with my writing in anyway! Those of you that read and review every time and those of you that just read. You mean the world to me. Sometimes life can be hard and doing this helps make real life easier to deal with. I want to send out a big thank you to my Dead Circle girls! LopezG, Daryl'sVixon, LIsab876, definitelywalkerbait, HGRHfan35, melfia13, zombieslayer5,otte1978, CaineSpeedle, Chastyre, Silvercreekmama, Emerald Kitten, Yazzyx, eieball326, DarylDixon'sLover, marybethorama, Banannaflvdsnow, DarkAngelsShadow, dixonrocks, Athlete Girl! I know I forgot someone and I'm sorry, but I really do thank you all! Hugs, Kaye**


	58. Smoking Punishments

Chapter 57….Smoking Punishments

**Well this one is a combination request from Definitelywakerbait and CaineSpeedle. I have a few METH ones that are sitting on my desk that I promise I would get too. But this one was just too darn good to not write. This one is after the tornado one; Daryl has gone all protective on her now that he knows she's carrying a little Dixon in her belly. So Carol gets tired of all the bullshit and she takes a little break from everyone watching her and disappears to the library for some me time.**

**I hope you enjoy this one! I'm still doing the happy dance around the house at how lovely you all are to me! Thanks for the support and love!**

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol grinned to herself as she flipped through the pages of the out of date magazine. This was just what she needed, some time to herself. She was going crazy lately. Since telling Daryl about the baby he had become almost unbearable! He won't let her do watch, won't let her go on runs, won't let her go on hunts, won't let her be on her feet for long periods of time, and worse he won't have sex with her. It was getting awful! She even snuck into the showers the night before hoping to slip in behind him naked and take what she needed. But NOOO he was already dressed and smirking at her, he knew what she was trying to do but he shut her down. She even BEGGED! Telling him that a pregnant woman is super horny. He just shook his head and kissed her stomach leaving for the run with Rick and Glenn.

So here she sat on the couch in the old prison library, flipping through a magazine. Well if she knew one thing, it was what really set him off, what really got him hot and bothered was getting pissed at her. So she figured spending the afternoon on her own not telling anyone where she was would set him off. Then when he was good and pissed she'd just JUMP him, she knew it was wrong but desperate times called for desperate measures.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl smirked as he walked into the common room. Merle had told him sometimes withholding from women made them want it more and it was fucking funny as hell watching his woman. She was like a barn cat in heat doing everything she could to get him to screw her good and proper. He knew he couldn't hold it much longer, but he was doing his best to keep her at arm's length but it was getting harder and harder, literally and figuratively. He was nervous at first about hurting the baby, he even made a point of asking Hershel, which almost killed him, but he asked. The old doctor reassuring him that it would not hurt the baby even clean up till her due date. So he had the green light, but when she started getting creative with trying to get him to touch her, well he couldn't help himself.

But today had been a fucking great day, they had hit pay dirt in town and he even found some fucking cigarettes. The only thing he could think of on the way back was fucking the living shit out of his old lady. So when he walked into the common room he was surprised to not see her standing there helping with lunch, but it was only Beth and a few of the Woodbury ladies.

He walked over to Beth, "Hey where's Carol?"

Beth looked up at him wide eyed, "I thought she went with you. She hasn't been around today, so I just figured…."

Daryl was pissed, "What do you fucking mean she ain't been around?" He spun around looking around the crowded room, "ANY BODY SEEN CAROL TODAY?"

Mrs. Vanover, one of the sweet older lady smirked, "Haven't seen her this morning have you tried the laundry room?"

Daryl growled, heading down into the tombs toward the laundry room. He checked the laundry room, the boiler room, and the showers, but no Carol. Now he was starting to panic. He stormed back into the cell block, looking around their cell for any clue to where she was, but he was coming up empty. He sat down on their bunk head in his hands, trying to calm himself down enough so he could think. He heard a soft knock on the bars and looked up to see Mrs. Vanover standing there smiling at him.

She walked in and smirked, "You know I was married twice. My first husband he was a bastard. Use to hit me something awful. It took all the strength I had to leave his sorry ass and I never thought another man would want me. I wasn't looking for another man, until my Mike came along. He had to work extra hard to break down my walls; get me to see I was more than what I thought I was. He also allowed me to see that sex was a wonderful thing between two people who loved each other, not a weapon to hurt. So once I got a taste, wow it was wonderful. I'm guessing that Carol is a lot like I was when I first married him. She is just finding herself son, that's all. Now I think you forgot to look in the library and if I were you I'd let her know how upset she made you, but then let her make it up to you. Love is a precious thing, especially now a days."

Daryl watched the small grey haired woman leave and shook his head, he couldn't believe she stood there talking about sex with him, what was she like eighty? Then he thought about what she said, she was right, Carol was like a new woman in some ways. He took a deep breath and headed toward the library, one thing was for sure his woman and him were going to have a long ass talk about behaving herself.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol was sound asleep when he came into the library. He let out a deep breath when he saw her laying there all cute and curled up. He sat down on the old coffee table in front of her and watched her for a few minutes, the way her chest rose and fell, the way she muttered softly in her sleep. He was just so god damn worried about her. He couldn't help it. Dixons weren't known to keep good things, they didn't have good things and Carol….well she was as good as it got for him. He knew he had been driving her crazy and maybe what she needed was a little play time. He smirked standing up and setting his bow on a nearby chair. He walked over to the door and opened it slamming it hard and locking it.

Carol heard the slam and blotted right up, her eyes searching for the source of the sound. When she saw Daryl she let out a breath of relief, "Jesus Daryl you scared the living shit out of me."

Daryl chuckled, pulling the pack of cigarettes from his vest, "That's funny. Me scare you. I've been looking all over this god damn prison for ya. What the fuck are ya doin' down here?"

Carol groaned sitting up and crossing her arms, "I needed a little break from things."

Daryl sat down across from her on the coffee table, taking out a cigarette he tapped it on the pack and watched as her eyes followed his fingers. Oh this was going to be too easy. She loved his fingers; she had told him once besides his arms, his fingers were one of her favorite parts of him. He ran his fingers up and down the cigarette; he slowly licked his lips his eyes boring a hole into her soul. He almost laughed when she licked her own lips, that's right woman get all hot and bothered for me, that's my naughty girl.

He flicked his tongue out to brush against the filter as he held the cigarette between his lips, while pulling out his lighter and lighting it up. He took a deep pull of the sweet nicotine and blew it out, "You know I think we have a real big problem here."

Carol could hardly think, let alone speak. What the hell was wrong with her? She normally hated it when he smoked, but tonight there was something so fucking hot about it. He was driving her crazy with his fingers running up and down cigarette, it was like she couldn't take her eyes off it. When he blew out smoke from his mouth, she could feel her body vibrate.

Daryl smirked watching her get herself all worked up, he leaned in, his hand touching her knee, she moaned closing her eyes. He put the cigarette between his lips and his other hand gripped her chin making her eyes snap open, his voice low and husky, "Take off your pants."

Carol swallowed hard; she knew by the tone of his voice he had something special in mind for her. She stood up watching him lean back so he could watch her better. That damn cigarette pressed against his lips, FUCK she wanted those lips all over her body right now, she was jealous of a fucking cigarette. She slowly pulled down her pants, leaving her standing there in a red silk thong. Daryl flicked his ashes on the floor his hand ghosting up the back of her leg, just enough to make her skin break out in goose bumps, "You've been a very bad girl today, what should I do with you?"

Carol didn't trust herself to speak; she was almost jello on the floor at his feet. Daryl grabbed one of her ass cheeks squeezing hard, "I asked you a question, what should I do with you?"

Carol was almost panting now, "Fuck me."

Daryl chuckled standing up he walked over to the window where an old glass was and took one last drag on his smoke and threw it in the cup. He walked back over and sat down on the table again, pulling her across his knee. Carol gasped as he rubbed her ass, pulling on the thong and watching it snap back against her ass. For being a mom and almost forty his old lady had a tight little heart shaped ass and he fucking loved it. He rubbed her cheek and then brought his hand back slapping her ass. Carol moaned, "Jesus Daryl."

Daryl chuckled, "I almost think you enjoyed that. You know this is supposed to be a punishment don't you?" He pulled her put his hand firmly but gently around her throat, he stared into her eyes, "Such a bad girl….I think you need another spanking, don't you?"

Carol nodded, "Yes please."

Daryl growled kissing her hard, he smirked as he pushed her back down over his knees, his hand rubbing the spot before he slapped her, this time she bucked against his legs when he did it, "You like that don't you, tell me what you want."

Carol groaned, "More, HARDER!"

Daryl snickered, "That's my girl."

He slapped her ass again, rubbing the red tender skin as soon as he did, fuck he was hard as stone. He pulled her up by her throat, gently of course, once they were both standing he kissed her hard, his hand snaking up her tank top, pulling at her nipples through her bra. He pulled away, "Shirt off, over the side of the couch, NOW."

Carol smirked as he released her, she pulled the tank top over her head and her hands went to her breasts reaching around to the front clasp. She watched his eyes as he tracked her moments. As soon as she let the bra fall to the ground, his mouth was on them, biting and suckling. He groaned as she pulled at his hair a little too rough, he growled at her, "COUCH!"

Carol did as she was told and leaned over the back of the couch. She listened as he pulled off his clothes behind her. He loved seeing her like this, her body was humming with want and her ass was up there in the air, just begging for him. She shivered when his hands ran up and down her back, his voice low and gravelly, "You wet?"

Carol nodded, looking over her shoulder at him, "Why don't you put that big dick in there and check?"

Daryl stood there stunned for a minute, that was the single dirtiest thing she had ever said to him. His cock was now PAINFULLY hard, he growled as he knelt on the couch behind her, his cock ramming into her. Carol arched her back, screaming in pleasure, "YES….JESUS YES!"

Daryl was pounding into her, he had lost any control he had on the situation, he needed to feel every inch of her. He yanked back her legs, giving him a better angle. When he knew she was close he pulled her back against his chest, putting just a little pressure on her neck. Her eyes went wide and he felt her clench tight around him, her body tensing and jerking. He kissed the side of her neck and released her, sending her completely over the edge. He hugged her tight as she went nuts in his arms, then he couldn't hold back anymore, her pussy milking the last of him as he came like a geyser inside her. Filling her as the two became one.

He panted heavy against her neck, kissing her softly, his hand going to her belly, he whispered, "I didn't hurt ya did I?"

Carol shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes, "No baby you didn't hurt me."

Daryl pulled them into the couch, her landing on top of him, he cupped her face, "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head wiping away her tears, "No, I swear." She kissed him, running her hand through his stubble, "No I just…well I….I thought maybe you didn't want me now with the baby and everything."

Daryl chuckled, kissing her, his hand ghosting down to cup her breasts, he pulled away and looked at her with pure devotion and love, "I could never not want you woman. There is just something about you full of my seed that fucking turns me on. I heard somewhere that if you make a woman wait, make them want it so bad that the next time you have sex will be intense. And baby that was fucking HOT AS HELL."

Carol giggled, hiding her face in his chest, "Is it bad I like it rough?"

Daryl pulled her face up so he could look at her, "Baby, you know I'd never hurt you right?"

Carol shook her head, "I know that."

Daryl smiled, brushing his hand through her hair, "So you know I'd never hurt you, it's ok to like that. You know that I won't hurt you, just push you little bit. We don't ever have to do anything you don't want, you're in control. Honestly it was fucking hot spanking you." He blushed when the words came out and Carol found it sweet how after all the things they had done he could still blush like that.

Carol kissed him softly, "Well we probably won't be able to do that like that for while, but damn it was fun. Maybe next time I can spank you."

Daryl shook his head, fishing out a cigarette from his vest on the floor, "Not likely. But you just keep dreaming. Oh and Carol, don't ever fucking take off without telling someone where you're going."

Carol smirked, "I did, I told Mrs. Vanover."

Daryl chuckled, kissing her hard. Seemed the old lady knew more than he gave her credit for. He decided going into round two that he might just have to be nice to the little old lady from now on.

**Ok, there you go! Hope you enjoyed….I know she's prego and I had him smoking around her, I know that's not cool and he was rough with her a little, but not marking her…just thought it was hot**** Hope you liked! Kaye**


	59. Devil in an Angel's Halo:METH

Chapter 58…Devil in an Angel's Halo

**Well I have several requests for some METH, I know this isn't everyone's cup of tea so if it's not, I get that, skip this chapter. Now if you do like METH then keep reading!**

**This was a request from crazstiz, where Beth plays hard to get on Merle. I just put a little edge to it. She plays hard to get but only after she starts the fire….teehee. I know I don't write them as good as Athlete Girl but I'm gonna give it a shot! **

**I own nothing, but my twist little way with words!**

**-Winter Heat-**

Merle found himself really hating prison life. Hell he'd done time before, he'd done years in a row, but this time prison was a special kind of hell. Not only was he surrounded by people who hated his fucking guts, but he was also being tortured each day by the vision of a small blonde. He tried not to look at her, CHRIST he tried, but there she was every fucking day in a pair of little ass shorts. Her hair pulled back showing off that beautiful long creamy neck and when she sang, FUCK IT ALL, when she sang he wanted to hold her. HOLD HER! What a fucking pussy thing to think about, but when she opened her mouth, he wanted to hold her and promise her that he would make it all alright. That he would find her a safe place where she could live and grow old and be happy. Problem was HE wanted to be the one that she grew old with.

The day that finally broke his resolve he was sitting in his cell just off the common room reading, when he heard her soft voice, "Merle?"

It was late and he knew no one was still up; he marked his page and looked up his breath catching in his throat. There she stood her hair a mess from sleep, a too big tee shirt covering her body and little flannel pj shorts that cling to her every curve. Merle didn't even have time to compose himself, "What're doin' up sugar?"

Beth shifted on her feet awkwardly, "I have to go to the bathroom and I saw your light on…..Rick said we have to go with someone…..I don't want to wake my dad…."

Merle cleared his throat, adjusting his hard on, trying to think of anything, his brother in a Speedo, anything to clear his fucking head, "Yeah, I'll take ya."

He stayed behind her as they walked toward the now working bathrooms. He sighed when she disappeared in to the small room. He leaned his head back against the wall, her little tight ass flashing in his mind's eye. He groaned a little feeling his cock twitch, he was fucking trying to keep himself in check but her parading around like that made it hard…..literally hard….SHIT.

Beth came out of the bathroom and watched him, she knew it was wrong being attracted to him, but she couldn't help it. She watched as he groaned her eyes traveling down the length of his body resting on his bulge in his pants. She felt a heat hit between her legs, he looked so big, it was almost scary how big he looked. She had felt Jimmy's through his jeans during a make out session but he was nowhere near as big as Merle looked. Before she even thought about what she was doing she cupped him through his cargo pants.

Merle felt something cup his erection, his eyes snapped open to see the sweet little angel staring up at him, her blue eyes staring into his. Merle was sure he fell and hit his head, that's what this was, he was laying somewhere out of his fucking mind. Because there was no way in hell that this little darling would ever fucking touch him.

Merle smiled down at her, "What'cha doin' there angel?"

Beth let a small smile spread across her face, "Just curious….is all." Her voice no more than a whisper, it made him shiver, damn sexy little thing and she wasn't even fucking trying.

Merle ran a finger down her face, to her neck, then between the valley of her breasts. Beth hissed out a breath, arching her back into his touch. Merle's voice was hoarse, "Why don't ya take a closer look angel?"

Beth shook her head, fear on her face. Merle just smiled, unbuttoning his pants and pulling his cock out for her to see. Beth watched in morbid fascination as his hard member stood at attention. Merle was vibrating at this point; it had been fucking forever since he had a woman's touch. He gently pulled on her wrist, guiding her to his cock. When her cold soft hand hit his hot throbbing soldier he hissed, a small drip of cum forming at the head. He watched her as he helped show her how to move her hand up and down the shaft. When he pulled his hand away she kept up the action, almost in a trance with the sensations of him under her hand. Merle leaned in his hand brushing at her long shimmery hair, "What are you doing to me little girl?"

Beth leaned into his hand; Merle pulled her close, their lips inches apart. Just as his lips brushed hers, her eyes went wide and she backed away releasing him. Beth felt a sob threatening in her throat, "I'm….sorry…..I don't…I'm sorry."

Merle huffed, "You can't just go touching a man and then walk away sugar!"

Merle pulled his painfully hard erection back into his pants. Beth let a tear slip from her eye she moved toward him, "I'm sorry….I'll finish…I'm sorry."

Merle huffed, walking away from her, "Let's go."

He walked in front of her, pissed off that he let himself get into this situation. He could hear her sniffling behind him. He stopped his heart feeling like it might rip from his chest; he put his hands on his hips and felt her walk right into his back. He turned around and stared down at her, since when did he give a fuck how a chic felt? He sighed, tilting her head up so he could wipe away her tears, "Now stop that." She flinched making him flinch; he wasn't trying to scare her, shit! "It's alright little one; I won't EVER make you do something you didn't want." He moved a little closer his hands going to her hips, smirking a little, "But tell me something, if ya weren't into old Merle then ya won't have touched me to begin with." His lips found her, a soft chaste kiss, he felt her whimper and he smirked pulling away, she wanted him. He knew that, but she was just afraid. He could work with that, he chuckled, "Come on sugar best get back before your pa wakes up and sees ya missin'."

He watched her head into the cell block, her face flushed. He knew she had no idea what the hell she was doing, maybe tomorrow he would help her figure that out. But for now he needed to head into his cell and take care of the big problem pushing against his zipper.

**-Winter Heat-**

Beth stood outside Carol and Daryl's cell watching the older woman with Judith. She shifted back and forth on her feet. She needed to talk to Carol; she needed to sort out her feelings for Merle. Was she just attracted to the bad boy image he put out or did she really have feelings for him. She sighed stepping in giving the woman a little smile, "She seems happy today."

Carol smiled, bouncing Judith on her shoulder, "She is always a happy baby. We're very lucky she's like this. How are you today? Haven't seen much of you."

Beth sighed, sitting down next to her on the bunk, "Can I ask you a question?"

Carol smiled, "Is this about Merle?"

Beth's face flashed red, "How did you know?"

Carol chuckled, getting up to lay Judith down, she turned to Beth leaning against the wall, "It's easy for another woman to see an attraction. He's trying really hard to NOT look at you, but I can see it. What's your question?"

Beth took a deep breath, "I've never. Jimmy and I kissed a little, touched a little over our clothes, but nothing….."

Carol sat down next to her again, "So you're asking about sex?"

Beth giggled shaking her head, "No, I know…Maggie has told me things….I want to know about the Dixons. I see the way you and Daryl are. He's rough but when he's with you, he seems gentle, kind almost. Do you think Merle is like that?"

Carol smirked, "So you came to me because I'm an expert on all things Dixon? Well that's funny because honestly I just tip toe through the mine field and so far I've been lucky. I think….no I know that Merle is gentle underneath everything. He just puts on a tough face, but he just needs something or someone to love. The way he loves Daryl, he has love in him. Just don't hand him everything on a silver platter, make him work for it."

Beth smirked, "Is that what you had to do with Daryl?"

Carol blushed laughing a little, "Well me and Daryl are different. VERY different, we're both pretty private people. Merle is more out there. You understand that he has had a lot of experience with other women right?"

Beth looked down fidgeting with the hem of her shorts, "I know. He probably won't want anything to do with someone like me."

Carol huffed, lifting her chin so Beth had to look at her, "If there's one thing men love its girls with inexperience. They can teach you, mold you. And I see the way that he looks at you; I think he'd be gentle with you. Just play a little hard to get. I promise it will be worth the wait."

Beth blushed hard hugging Carol, "Thank you so much. It's hard to ask Maggie stuff like this she hates him so much."

Carol pulled away smirking, "It's hard to see the Dixon charm sometimes with all the dirt and walker guts, but inside their good men."

**-Winter Heat-**

The rest of the day Beth made sure to keep her distance from Merle. She saw him watching her, but she tried her hardest to ignore him. She was trying to do what Carol said, play hard to get. He didn't go out of his way but she could feel him staring at her, when her back was turned. Things didn't get difficult until she was alone outside hanging laundry.

Merle came up behind her; his little angel had been working hard all day to ignore him. It kind of pissed him off, because of what happened with them last night. He stalked out into the yard planning on finding Daryl and entertaining his brother by teasing him about him and Carol, but he saw her hanging laundry. A smirk hit his lips, hard to ignore him if she had no one else to distract herself with. He silently slipped up behind her, eyeing her ass in those little ass shorts, if she was his girl she would be getting rid of those, won't want anyone else eyeing his property. When she turned he saw the instant fear on her face, oh this was going to be fun.

Beth was frozen when she saw him standing there looking like a biker god in his green cargo pants, black wife beater and leather vest. The sun was shining in his hair and she briefly wondered if it was as soft as it looked. She snapped her eyes back to the laundry basket, grabbing another shirt to hang. She focused on her breathing, trying to keep calm, but every step closer she took was like flipping a switch in her body.

Merle sat down on the little stool next to the laundry basket, watching her silently as she hung one of Rick's shirts on the line. She turned around crossing her arms over her chest, "Something I can do for you Merle?"

Merle raised his eyebrow, "Lots ya can do for me angel. Want to tell me why the fuck you've been avoiding me today?"

Beth huffed going to grab another shirt, but Merle pulled the basket out of her reach smirking at her, "What ain't got an answer for me now? Think ya can ignore me? I'm like a bad rash sweetheart I keep turning up when ya least want me too."

Beth narrowed her eyes at him, "Give me the basket."

Merle laughed standing up with one of the shirts; he walked closer to her, pushing the soaking wet shirt up against her chest. He watched her as she closed her eyes, hissing at the cold water hitting her nipples through her tank top. He grinned his finger brushing against her hardening peak. When she felt his finger brush against her, her eyes snapped opened to see him grinning at her, he leaned closer, "You know ya can't ignore me sugar, I can do so many things to ya, open ya up to a whole new level of understanding."

Beth grabbed the shirt, pulling it tight against her, her whole body quivering as she felt him cup her pert titty in his hand. Merle closed his eyes, leaning near her ear, "If ya were my girl I'd spank that sweet little ass for running around without a bra on."

Beth's breathing was almost a pant, Carol's words to her ringing in her ears, play hard to get. Beth summoned all her courage leaning into his hand, her lips a hair's length from his, her voice a whisper, "Wouldn't you like to be my guy."

Merle's eyes snapped open, as she pulled away turning her back she pinned the last shirt on the line. She gave him a small wink and turned heading into the prison leaving Merle once again to stand there like a dumb ass. "FUCK!" He couldn't believe she left him like this once again; he glanced down at the throbbing problem in his pants. He grumbled across the yard heading toward the storage shed. After he closed the door he whipped himself out pumping the fuck out of his cock. That damn little girl had his head all twisted up, but he was going to figure out a way to get her, it was the most challenging hunt of his life, but he would find a way to get Beth Greene.

**Alright! Hope you enjoyed it! Beth playing hard to get! Poor Merle! I'm working on the Merle/Beth proposal one that was requested. I'm all caught up on my CARYL requests and I'm working on one of my own. Something sad to offset all the smut….but I think you'll like it. It has Tanner in it too. Ok, hugs, off to work a little and then more writing. Kaye!**


	60. Together Forever

Chapter 59….Together Forever

**I'm feeling sappy today….a little fluffy…..so this idea popped into my head a while back and it's been nagging me to be written. There have been some requests for Tanner, and like I said he is going to be center stage for really his own story in the sequel to 'Daylight' which is coming up. I guessed asked a lot if I would ever kill Daryl and Carol, well the answer to that is NO, but if I saw their death with my romantic heart, it would be like this. TISSUE WARNING…..I hope you like this.**

**-Winter Heat-**

Tanner watched his mother and father from his spot at the table. Sunday night dinners had become a tradition since Sophia and Carl had Annie their youngest daughter. It was hard to believe that after almost thirty years together his mom and dad were still very much in love. His mom had finally hit eighty and his dad was pushing seventy six, though both of them still buzzed around the compound like they were still in their forties. Tanner tightened his grip around his wife and smiled as his mother gave his father a soft kiss on the temple, while his brother Matthew told the latest hunting tale the three of them had that weekend.

Sometimes it was hard to imagine what life was like for his parents before the dead rose. Sophia had told him and Matthew stories about her biological father. She said he use to beat their mother without mercy. Tanner couldn't see his mother as anything but the strong woman who had made the trip through the woods dragging his dad back when he was ten. His dad had fallen breaking his ankle while the two of them were on a run and the car had broken down on top of things. But his fiery little mother carried him on her back to the compound, his dad cussing up a blue streak the whole way.

The woman in question smiled at him, putting her hand on his shoulder, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Tanner reached up laying his hand on hers giving her the Dixon half smile, "Nothin' ma, just glad to be here with everyone." His mother smiled at him and went back to fussing over the grandkids, which after his latest addition now number to ten, ages ranging from one week to fourteen. His mother and father treated each grandkid the same and showed them all the same undying devotion. Tanner Dixon had really had the best parents anyone could ask for.

He looked up to see his father roar with laughter. His father had always been the quieter of the two choosing his words carefully, but when he did speak there was never a question as to where the oldest Dixon stood. He never once left you guessing and Tanner figured he was a lot like his father in that respect and he was glad. His father had always been more protective of him because of his eyesight, but Daryl had told him to never let it stop him from doing what he needed to do. Those were words that rang true in his ears his whole life. Tanner had taken over the job of unofficial sheriff of their compound after his father stepped down five years ago after his heart attack.

Tanner could see that day in his mind just like it was yesterday. He had been out hunting with his dad and the rest of the Dixon males, his Uncle Merle had even been with them, when his father gasped grabbing his chest and falling to the ground. It took four of them to carry him home to his mother and Matthew who had worked for hours to save his life. When his father finally came too they all stood in awe watching their mother as tears ran down her face. His father had cupped her face and smiled, his voice so low Tanner almost thought he imagined it, "Nine lives right? Ain't leavin' ya woman."

Their love really was something of legend. Most of the younger women in their group of now over a hundred talked about their love story like it was some kind of damn fairy tale. Tanner figured it really was.

That night as everyone started clearing out, Tanner hugged his father and kissed his mother. Thanking them both for dinner, as he walked away he turned one last time, something eating at his gut. He smiled as he watched his father wrap his arms around his mother's slim waist afraid it might be the last time he ever saw them.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl woke and stretched his arms out wincing as his old joints cracked and popped. He smiled looking over at his woman; she was curled tight against him. Even after all these years he was so glad to call her his. He made his way into the bathroom, cursing under his breath how old and beat down he felt. When he came out of the bathroom, he froze, something wasn't right. He walked over and sat down on the bed. Carol didn't stir. He swallowed a sob as he reached out and brushed aside a few strands of her beautiful silver hair, her skin was cold. He closed his eyes, leaning down he kissed her cheek, "This wasn't in the plan woman. You were supposed to wait on me." He sobbed as he wrapped his body around hers; they were supposed to go together. He whispered into her hair, "I made good on my promise woman. You lived to grow old and be surrounded by people that loved you. I'm coming baby. I'm on my way."

Daryl pulled himself from the bed; he walked over toward the small desk in the corner, pulling out a notepad. He had to make sure the kids knew what happened, knew how proud they were of them. He also wanted to make sure they buried them in their favorite spot.

_**I guess if ya found this, you know your mother slipped away from me in the night. I didn't want ya kids to have to deal with it so I followed her. You're momma and me were always supposed to be together. We completely each other's hearts and without her there was no reason to keep going. I've raised you kids to be strong. Forgive an old man's heart to not go on without her, I just couldn't stay. You're ma and I both knew you were all in good hands. You've married good people to take care of ya, to keep ya safe, but most importantly love ya. Love is the one thing your momma and I always tried to show ya all. Tell our grandkids we'll miss them, but we're just gettin' the big huntin' lodge in the sky ready for them. Tell them that their grandpa and grandma were so damn proud of them. Take them huntin'. Teach them everything ya know, teach them how to be strong. But make sure ya love them with everything ya got.**_

'_**Phia – My little girl, my peach, hang onto Carl he'll make sure ya make it through this. I'm glad ya prayed for me. I'm glad ya asked God for me to come into your momma and yours life. I couldn't love ya more little girl. You're my daughter always have been always will be. I'm proud of ya baby, so damn proud. Daddy loves you sugar, I'll see ya soon, just not too soon. Kiss my grandbabies for me and love that man of yours. He's a good man.**_

_**Tanner- Be safe son, keep your head up and never let anyone say shit about ya. Dixons aren't shit; we're the glue that keeps everyone else going. I'm proud as hell of the man you've become. The father ya are, the strength that ya use to help everyone your life touches. Damn proud. Love that woman of yours with all your heart, and those kids. It will keep ya going long after God should've taken ya. I'll be waiting for ya son.**_

_**Matthew – My boy, you're the picture of your mother. Don't let anyone tell ya that ya ain't worth as much as anyone else in this group. You keep them healthy and alive. I never thought I'd see the day when a Dixon became a doctor; I can't help the smile that comes across my face when I see ya with your patients. You have become a great man, a kind man. Love your family, lean on them. I know how sensitive ya can be, just like your ma that way. Just keep on being you son. I love ya boy. Proud of ya too.**_

_**No matter what comes, stay close to each other. You're family and nothin' matters more than blood. I wish we could be here to do that, but we taught ya good, so make us proud.**_

_**I know it's hard, but I need ya to tell Uncle Merle. He's old and he ain't gonna take this well. Tell the old bastard to suck it up and thank him for taking care of me. He'll know what I mean. Bury us under that patch of Cherokee Roses, your ma and I always loved that spot. I have to go now, I need to go meet your momma, we'll be waiting for ya getting' our house ready in heaven. **_

_**My love to ya all, Dad**_

Daryl set the letter down and walked to his gun which was sitting on the nightstand. He crawled in bed next to his wife. Giving her one last kiss, he fired his gun putting the bullet through both of them.

Daryl saw a bright light; he heard a soft voice, something like an angel. When he opened his eyes he saw her smiling at him, her hand reaching out to cup his face, "Just couldn't be away from me."

Daryl swallowed hard, pulling her close to him, "Never."

Carol laughed; her face was young, like she was when she first met him. He looked down at himself and realized he was young again, his body had no pain. In the distance he saw others coming into the clearing they were in. Carol smiled at him, letting him pull her into his side, "The others are excited to see you."

As they walked closer he saw Dale, Patricia, Rick, his own momma, they were all there waiting for him. Carol turned to him, wrapping her arms around him, burying her head into his chest, "Welcome home Daryl Dixon, welcome home baby."

**-Winter Heat-**

Tanner had waited for an hour for his dad to show up at the gate. They were set to go on their morning hunt, but he hadn't showed. Tanner walked toward his parent's house and fear gripped him. None of the doors were open; all of the downstairs windows were closed tight. He opened the door and flew up the stairs. He knocked quietly on the door, but his heart already knew.

When he walked in, he crumbled to the floor; there locked in one last embrace was his mother and father. His father had even made sure they didn't come back. Tanner rocked back and forth; he knew he never should've left them last night. He stood up trying to pull himself together. He walked over standing over them, even in death his parents looked in love. A letter on the nightstand caught his eye and he picked it up as he read tears fell from his eyes. The letter from his father would become a treasured family heirloom; his sister would frame it and hang in her home, so that all the future Dixons would see the love that their mother and father had that created their family. That saved them from the death that walked the world.

That night they buried their parents. The three Dixon children stood near the grave with their families. Their Uncle Merle, one of the hardest men any of them had ever met was reduced to sobs in his wheel chair as their Aunt Beth held him. When Tanner had told him what his father's note said he had to be sedated, the grief was too much for him.

Aunt Beth had sung over their graves, an old song that Tanner knew well, it was one of his mother's favorites. "God Bless the Broken Road", her voice cracking at the end lyrics, _God bless the broken road, that led me straight to you…._ Tanner knew in his heart that his mom and dad were together in heaven. A love like they had not even death could stop, a love like theirs was forever.

**I'm a mess! Crying uncontrollably. I hope I did this justice. Now you know the only way I see them dying is in each other's arms. Don't hate me….I have too many feels right now. Let me know what you think…..I'm off to drink something….the hard stuff. I hope you liked it. Hugs and love, Kaye**


	61. Lost Dear

Chapter 60….Lost Dear

**Yeah that last chapter was rough….I'm still kicking my own ass, tears still threatening to spill. So hopefully this one will make up for it. I'm probably not updating on the other stories tonight. I'm trying to work through my pile of requests. I had over 16 sitting on my desk last Wednesday so I'm trying to get caught up. PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING! **

**I will say this, once in a while I get a request for METH, so I write it. Yes this drabble is all about CARYL, but hey I love METH too, so I do one from time to time. I warn you in the title so if you don't like METH you can skip over them. This is in response to a nasty review I got, which I deleted, because the person didn't sign in, I will address it here. I'm sorry you don't like METH; I even have a story up now that doesn't have them in it out of respect for those of you that hate them. Emily Kinney the actress that plays Beth is 27 years old. When I write her I write her between 19 and 21, so I'm sorry the age difference bothers you, but I can't make everyone happy. So again I put it in the title and warn you beforehand that it is a METH chapter. So I'm sorry for that, but don't be mean, just don't read it.**

**Sorry about that you all. This one isn't even a METH chapter, it's CARYL but it had to be said. Much love goes out to my girls in the Dead Circle! For lifting me up when I'm sad! You guys rock.**

**This is a request from Finnethehuman1697, hope you like.**

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl and Carol had been sneaking around for two months, which was no easy feat considering they had all these assholes from Woodbury there now. Daryl had just gotten off watch duty and he wanted nothing more than to slip into Carol's cell and curl up with her for a few hours of sleep before he had to go out and hunt. He smirked to himself as he eased by the blankets hanging over the cell bars, if someone had told him two years ago that he would enjoy cuddling with a woman, he would've put an arrow into their ass. But here he was slipping into her cell, for just that reason.

Glenn Rhee couldn't believe his eyes. He had gotten up to get Maggie a drink and stumbled across the usually stealthy hunter heading into Carol's dark cell. A smirk formed on his lips, he couldn't wait to tell Maggie. The two of them had been noticing that Carol and Daryl disappeared a lot together now a day, but neither of them were stupid enough to question either one of them about it. But the sight of Daryl heading into her cell was like a confirmation on what they already knew.

The next morning Daryl had a little hop in his step when he returned to the prison. His hunt had been successful, a large doe was out on the slaughtering stand waiting for him after he grabbed a bit of breakfast. He walked up behind Carol his hand brushing her lower back as he grabbed a bowl of oatmeal. She smiled at him, "How'd it go?"

Daryl smirked, "Got a deer, have the meat to ya in a bit." His hand brushed down to her ass and then was gone just as quick. Carol blushed but didn't say anything keeping her head down she made her way into the cellblock to see after Judith.

Daryl sat down hard at a free table, eating his breakfast. He saw out of the corner of his eye Glenn sitting down across from him smirking, "Soooo, what's going on with you and Carol?"

Daryl froze, what did the kid know? Did he see him brush her ass a few minutes ago? He glared at Glenn, "What the fuck ya going on about?"

Glenn smirked leaning back a little, "I saw you last night going into her cell. Why don't you just stop all this and just admit it. You and Carol….well have a little thing going."

Daryl stood up fast his hands wrapping around Glenn's neck. He could hear Rick and Merle screaming at him to let go, but he was enraged, how dare this little fucker start shit with him! It was no one's business what was going on with him and Carol. He didn't want her to stop what they had; hell he didn't even know what they had yet.

He finally snapped out of his own head and let go of Glenn. The young man gasping for air, Rick knelt down in front of him, "Glenn what the hell is going on?"

Daryl paced back and forth, his hands pulling at his hair. Glenn swallowed hard, "It's alright I pushed him too far. I'm sorry Daryl."

Daryl glared at him, guilt eating at him, knowing that he could've killed Glenn with his bare hands. Daryl muttered toward him, "I'm sorry."

Merle sighed, "Let's go cut up that deer." Daryl nodded, his eyes filling up with rage and anger as he walked out into the yard.

He and Merle had been working for a little over an hour when Carol came out. She hugged her sweater close to her, "Looks like we'll have plenty of meat for the next few meals."

Merle nodded, "Yup, looks like. What's for supper tonight?" Merle eyeing the way Daryl was working hard to ignore the woman.

Carol took a few steps toward Daryl, but her words were for Merle, "Why don't you head in? I think Beth is dishing up dinner right now, would hate for it to get cold."

Merle flicked his eyes from his brother to the small sweet woman he knew his brother was head over heels for but couldn't find a way to tell, "Yeah, I'll head in."

Once Merle was out of sight, Carol put her hand on Daryl's back, "Daryl…" He flinched flying away from her like her touch burnt him.

Daryl was enraged, he pointed at her, "DON'T FUCKIN' TOUCH ME! Why ya gotta do that shit? You're always touchin' me! Jesus Christ woman what do you think? Do you think just because we fuck from time to time that we're in love or some shit? That I'm you're problem? Ain't nothin' inside me that would make me want to fall in love with anybody?"

Carol nodded her head; she hadn't seen him like this since Sophia had died. But his words tore through her soul. Tears were already falling from her eyes and she didn't say anything, she just backed away from him retreating to the prison.

Daryl stood there panting, his chest heaving, he had finally done it; he had finally broke her heart. He knelt down holding his head in his hands tears biting at his eyes. He wanted to love her, hell he knew he did but he was so afraid to love her. Anything he had ever loved had either hurt him or died and he couldn't stand it if he finally showed her he loved her just to have her die. Dixons weren't meant to be happy, they were meant to be alone. He stood back up, squaring his shoulders he finished cutting the meat up from the deer, but his heart was breaking, he knew he had just lost his chance at happiness.

Merle sat in the common room eating his dinner. When Carol came in he could tell she was crying, but she didn't stop, she made a bee line for the cell block. Glenn threw down his bowl and put his hands in his hair. Maggie leaned over whispering to him. When Glenn looked back up he looked miserable, "I should've kept my mouth shut."

Merle sighed, he knew that the kid was just trying to goad his brother, tease him, but Merle knew that Daryl was still the same scared little boy that he had held when their momma died. His brother was a real dumb ass thinking that he didn't deserve love. If anyone deserved to be happy, Merle knew that Daryl did and he knew that Carol was the one to give him that. Merle kept eating, trying to figure out what the hell he should do to fix this mess.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol was broken by the time she got to her cell. He had been her reason for pushing on, living in this world. When she lost Sophia her heart had shattered into a million pieces. Daryl had been someone for her to take care of at first, someone just as broken as her, that no one had ever shown a day of kindness too. Carol made it her mission to support him, be his friend. Then things had changed, one night on watch he had kissed her and something new burnt inside her, desire. Daryl Dixon was the best man she had ever known. When they made love the first time, it was awkward and messy, but he had held her afterward, something that Carol had never had in her life. Then he started sneaking into her cell to sleep with her, hold her at night. Their lovemaking got more and more intense and mind blowing.

She never asked him what he wanted, what they were, she was happy just having him in private if that was what he wanted. But his words cut through her like a knife. HE didn't love her. HE couldn't love her. HE fucked her, that's all it was to him.

Broken and unable to stay she packed her bag. Looking around the cell she slipped the pillow case off the pillow, it still smelled like him. She would keep it, so at least she had a small piece of him with her. She knew how to take care of herself now and maybe it was just better this way. She could find a new group or even just be on her own. There were lots of places she still wanted to see. Now she could go where ever she wanted. She slipped out of her cell and took the back way, heading out of the prison and away from the man that had finally crushed her forever.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl was finishing up getting rid of the deer when Merle came to him. His brother helped him throw what was left of the deer over the fence, the walkers tearing into the left over bits. Daryl turned to his brother, "Don't feel like talkin'."

As Daryl started to turn and walk away, Merle spun him around, "Now look here asshole, we need to be havin' a little talk. Whatever you're thinkin' it's wrong. I see the way you look at her. Hell I see the way she looks at you. Dixons don't get chances like that boy. We don't have sweet women look at us and see us as anymore than redneck trash and here you got one that does everything she can to make ya happy." Merle put his hand on Daryl's shoulder, "You deserve to be happy damn it! Get over yourself and just love that woman. For fuck sakes I know ya been screwin' her for months, why not make it official? Who the fuck cares? You want some other asshole with her?"

Daryl's eyes snapped up, he hadn't thought about that, "NO."

Merle nodded, putting his hands on his hips, "That's what I fuckin' thought. Now it's time for you to grab a hold of your balls and walk in there and make this shit right."

Daryl sighed sitting down hard on his ass, "I said shit."

Merle huffed sitting down next to him, "I figured."

Daryl groaned, "I told her it was just fuckin'."

Merle sighed, "Shit boy, you really are thick headed ain't ya."

Daryl shook his head, "What if being with me gets her killed?"

Merle laughed, "Is that what you're worried about boy? Shit, if she dies I know for a fuckin' fact it ain't gonna have shit to do with ya. I know you little brother, you'll do every fuckin' thing ya can to keep her breathin' and if I know mousy she'll do the same for you. Now get off the ground and go get your woman."

As they were standing up, Glenn came running out of the prison, "Is Carol with you guys?"

Daryl felt sick, "NO, why the hell would she be?"

Glenn looked up into the sky, the last thing he wanted was another beat down from Daryl today, "Beth went to look for her, she came in upset earlier. Her cell is empty."

Daryl shrugged, "So she's always helping someone, she has to be in there."

Glenn swallowed hard, "NO, it's empty all her stuff is gone."

Daryl felt like he had been sucker punched in the gut. He ran as fast as he could into the prison. When he got to her cell, his eyes raked over every inch of it. Everything was gone, including her pillow case. He heard Rick behind him, "We think she slipped out about an hour ago. Want to tell me what the hell happened today? I know this has something to do with Glenn."

Daryl pushed passed his friend heading toward the perch to get his stuff. Rick followed him, "Where the hell are you going?"

Daryl looked up seeing several of the group, including Glenn and Beth staring up at him. Merle was leaning against the cell block door arms folded, his brother looked pissed. Daryl looked back to Rick, "Going to get MY woman. If we ain't back by lunch tomorrow send Merle out after me." With that Daryl grabbed his bag and his bow and headed out the back. Once he was clear of the fence he picked up her trail pretty quickly, his head was clear for the first time in months. "I'm coming woman, hang on, I'm coming."

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol almost cried for joy when she stumbled upon a little house when she came out of the woods that surrounded the prison. She had ran into a few walkers during her hike, but she was exhausted mentally and physical she needed to rest. So the little house was like a beacon of hope in the dark. She eased her way up the back steps and took a deep breath when she found the door open. She kept her flash light in front of her as she did a quick sweep of the house. It looked like no one had lived there in years and she was in luck that there were no walkers to be found.

She made quick work of barricading the front and back doors and she locked herself in the small bathroom. She figured a few hours of sleep and then she would be back on the road, once she had a car she wanted to head west, out of Georgia. She knew it was stupid to leave the prison, but at the time her heart and her head were too broken to care about logic. This was all about her, she needed space from him and that was just what she was getting. She cried herself to sleep curled up in the bath tub, his face the last thing she remembered.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl followed her trail cussing up a blue streak everytime he found walker bodies. Damn woman was gonna get her ass killed and for what? Because she was pissed at him? He growled when he came out of the woods and saw her footprints came up to the back door of the small house. He scanned the area and was relieved to see nothing; the only sound he heard was the night time adventures of the woods. He sighed, pushing on the door, good girl he thought to himself, she had barricaded the doors. He looked up at the small roof above the porch, it was similar to the one he and Merle had on their house growing up. He put his bag and bow on his back and pulled himself up on the old roof and worked at a window until he got inside. Once he did a check of the house, he didn't see her; the only room left was the bathroom. He took a deep breath and kicked the door in.

Carol screamed grabbing her gun and pointing it at him. Daryl sighed in relief at the sight of her, "God damn it! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Carol couldn't believe he was there, but she really should've known better, of course he would come for her. He would've come after anyone in the group. She pushed herself up from the bathtub, pushing pass him into the living room, "Go back Daryl I'm fine. I just got sick of taking care of everyone back there."

Daryl huffed, well if that's the way she wanted to play it, "Really? You got sick of Beth, Carl, Maggie, Glenn, Rick….what about lil asskicker? You sick of her too?"

Carol glared at him, "Fuck you. "

Daryl chuckled, "I don't think I've ever heard that word come out of your mouth. Well we might as well get some sleep; want to start back earlier tomorrow morning."

Carol nodded, "Good I want to take off early too. Good night."

Daryl grabbed her wrist stopping her before she could leave the room, "Now hold on a minute, you mean to get back right?"

Carol didn't look at him, "No Daryl, I'm leaving. I want to see the world."

Daryl chuckled, "Well if you haven't noticed there the world is full of shit that will kill you."

Carol shook her head, "Worse things than dying."

Daryl felt a cold shiver go down his spine; he knew she left because of him. He had completely broken her in five minutes a feat that Ed hadn't done in all the years they were married. He swallowed hard, "So then where are WE headed?"

Carol looked up at him, pushing her wrist from his hand, "WE aren't going anywhere. I'M GOING."

Daryl took a few steps toward her, pushing her back against the wall, trapping her with his arms, "Oh no woman, where ever your ass goes then I go."

Carol pushed hard against his chest, trying to get away from him, but Daryl pushed her hands against the wall, his face inches from hers. "NO! YOU DON'T WANT ME! LET ME GO! I CAN'T STAY NOT WITH YOU THERE! LET ME GO! You made me love you…..why….just let me go…."

Daryl felt his heart breaking, this wasn't the woman he loved this was the broken mess he had made. He leaned his forehead against hers, his voice cracking, "I WAS SCARED!"

Carol stopped fighting him, he pulled away a little, his hand going to her cheek, wiping away at the tears falling from her eyes, "I was scared woman. I ain't nothin'. I look at you and the way you are with everyone and I wonder how long I'll be allowed to keep you. How long before loving me gets you killed. Don't you see if something happened to you, I couldn't go on. But when I found out you'd left….well living without ya…I can't do that….I love ya woman….I'm sorry….don't leave me."

Carol looked into his eyes, even in the dark of the house she could see how open he was to her, how scared he really was at the idea of her dying because of him. But even more scared that not having would kill him. He loved her; he'd said it, out loud. Carol shook her head, "But you said…."

Daryl gritted his teeth, "I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to love someone, but I'm willing to let you teach me."

No more words were needed; their lips found each other, their tongues fighting to taste the deepest parts of the other. Carol cried as he lovingly kissed down her neck, sucking on her collarbone, whimpering against her flesh, "I love ya so much, don't know what I'd do without ya. I need ya like air."

She wrapped her arms around him, her hands raking through his hair as he worked her shirt up, suckling her nipples, his hands worshipping her as he moved them to the floor of the old house. This was like no other time they had been together; this was all about NEEDING to be close, committing their love to each other.

Daryl scooped her up and moved her to the couch, taking off his shirt and vest. He stood over her, his hands moving to the buttons of her jeans. He kissed the spot just above her belly button, his lips following the path of her jeans coming off. Once she was naked, lying there flush, her body glistening with sweat, he took off his pants. He eased on top of her, her mouth laying kisses down his neck. Daryl closed his eyes, wanting to remember every touch, every whimper, every moan. Her hand snaked between them and she worked his hardened member up and down bringing him to the edge.

He smirked at her, "If ya keep going we ain't gonna get to the good stuff."

Carol laughed lacing her hands behind his head, pulling him down on top of her. They kissed for the longest time, their hands exploring each other's body, mapping out, memorizing the curves and scars. When he finally entered her, they both let out a breathy moan. They had both finally found home, in each other. That night after they lay in each other's arms, coming down from the pleasure they gave each other, they talked. They talked about them, how Daryl wanted to make it public. He wasn't sleeping alone on the perch anymore; he didn't want anyone to doubt that they were together. She cried again in his arms, this time happy tears.

The next morning as they made their way back to the prison, Daryl pulled her into his arms. His hand brushing through her hair, his other hand on her hip. He stared deep into her eyes, "Ain't nowhere you could go woman that I won't follow ya."

Carol smiled at him, that smile that stopped his heart, "I love you Daryl Dixon."

Daryl grinned, "I know."

**Ok, there you go! This was a great idea, but I could've made a chapter story just out of this! LOL…so I short cut some parts! I hope you all enjoyed! Now I'm going to bed! Good night you all! Hugs, Kaye**


	62. Indecent Proposal

Chapter 61…..Indecent Proposal

**WARNING: This is a METH chapter! So you have been told! LOL….I am now at the last of my big stack of requests, I know you guys will help grow me a new pile, but I am now caught up! I have a new one for tomorrow but this is officially the last of the back up!**

**So this goes out to Marybethorama. This one branches off the wedding chapters, where Daryl picked on Merle about Beth wanting a wedding soon. So Marybethorama asked for one where Merle asks Beth to marry him. Well because I'm evil I came up with the perfect way for Merle to screw it up! I hope you laugh at this one. I really tried for laughing, after kicking all our asses with Chapter 59. Ok, here we go! Keep the requests coming! **

**I own nothing; if I did someone else would be making my tea this morning! **

**-Winter Heat-**

Beth Greene knew she was being childish, she couldn't help it. After watching Daryl and Carol get married she couldn't help but start to wonder what it would be like to marry the older Dixon brother. She knew that in the eyes of God they were pretty much already married, they slept together in the same cell, she went to Merle now if she had problems, and her first thought was of him. But she couldn't stop herself from asking Glenn if he'd pick her up a few bridal magazines when he went on the run after the wedding.

Every little girl, no matter how much she says it doesn't matter thinks about their wedding. Has a general idea of what that day should look like. Beth had dreamt of her wedding day for as long as she could remember. She knew now that the world had gone to hell she wouldn't have a big church wedding with a long flowing gown and a huge party after ward at her family's farm. She knew it would be a lot like Daryl and Carol's, simple but wonderful. But that didn't mean it wasn't wrong to sit and flip through old bridal magazines just dreaming of how it could've been.

Merle had found the bridal magazines when he was searching for his knife roll. He pulled out the small stack and felt himself go instantly sweaty. He sat down hard on his ass staring at the magazines in his hand, "Well Fuck it all."

That night he took late watch from Daryl. He needed to think, this was some scary shit. Merle Dixon could take on a horde of walkers, face down the governor, but the thought of marrying his little angel had him feeling the need to vomit and curl up and suck his fucking thumb.

When dawn came his mind had cleared. His mind was set on what he had to do. If his girl wanted a ring and a fucking wedding when that's what she was going to get. Daryl came stomping up the stairs of the tower a small smile on his fucking face, his baby brother was always smirking now, married life looked good on the younger Dixon, but would it be the same for Merle.

Merle squared his shoulders, looking out at the horizon, "So this marriage thing working out for you?"

Daryl smirked, "Yeah, but ya know Carol, she puts up with all my shit."

Merle nodded, "Yeah. Do ya have time to go into town with me?"

Daryl's smirk turned into a full on grin, "Need to pick up something?"

Merle punched him in the arm hard, "Shut up! Just keep your god damn comments to yourself for fuck sakes. Can ya go or not?"

Daryl bit the inside of his cheeks, "Yeah, let me tell Carol and Rick and we'll head out." Daryl stopped at the top of the stairs, "I'll even let Beth know so ya don't chicken out."

Merle threw his thermos of coffee at him, but his brother was already gone, laughing his ass off as he made his way back to the prison.

Later that afternoon, as they slowly unpacked the truck full of supplies, Merle felt the weight of the small elegant ring burning a hole in the pocket of his vest. When Beth came out of the prison holding Judith she lit up when she saw him, walking toward him, she kissed his cheek, "Hey baby, how was it?"

Merle smiled, brushing his finger down Judith's nose, "Good, got a lot of shit."

Beth nodded, "I missed you this morning. You owe me later."

Merle smirked as he watched his little woman head inside. Daryl was chuckling under his breath, as he pulled out a few baby things for Carol from the back of the truck. Merle slapped at his chest, "Shut it fuck nut."

That just made Daryl laugh harder, "Haven't seen ya sweat this much since ya were usin'."

Merle just growled at him, damn fucker always has something witty to say. Merle patted his pocket to make sure the ring was still there and headed back into the prison, it was going to be one of the longest, most terrifying days of his life.

**-Winter Heat-**

Merle found himself volunteering for shit he never volunteered for that day. Doing everything he could to stay away from his little woman. He was scared shitless, what if she said no? What if she laughed at him? What if she hated the ring? He had tried to volunteer for night watch again but fucking Officer Friendly said no, telling him that two nights in a row was necessary with all the Woodbury folks.

So now Merle found himself sitting on their bunk, sweating like a fucking addict. He was glad that she was busy with Judith and Carol, the little one was fussy as fuck tonight and for once he had never been so happy to hear the kid wailing. He took a deep breath and leaned against the cool concrete wall, closing his eyes trying to figure out how to ask her, when to ask her. He was so lost in his head he didn't hear her come into the cell.

Beth stood there smiling at her man as he leaned back in their bunk. She hated how hard he had been working and she knew he deserved a little release. She quietly pulled down the blankets that were draped over their cell and slipped down in front of him, running her hands up his thighs.

Merle's eyes snapped open to stare at the beautiful big blue eyes of his woman. He smirked as her hands went to the top of his jeans. "What are you doing angel?"

Beth smiled, unbuttoning his pants and slowly pulling down his zipper, "Giving my man a happy ending to his day. Just sit back and let me do this for you."

Merle smiled, helping her pull his jeans down just enough so his cock was freed. He groaned as she took as much as she could of him into her mouth. Merle hissed, his hand going to her hair, "Damn angel."

Beth loved going down on him, at first she wasn't so sure, but now she really got into it. She flicked her tongue along the back of his shaft sucking as she went. Her hand working the base. She loved listening to the little panting sound he made as she made love to his cock with her mouth. It felt good to do something just for him.

Merle was in heaven, whenever she did this his brain turned to mush. He was really getting into, he could feel the fire pooling in the pit of his stomach, she increased her speed. He tightened his hold on her hair, roaring as he came like a freight train in her mouth. When she pulled away she gave him a lazily smile as she swallowed. He ran his hand down her cheek, "We should get hitched."

Beth stared at him, "What?"

Merle pulled the ring from his pocket and held it up to her, "I said we should get hitched."

Beth couldn't believe it, she had waited her whole fucking life to fall in love and have a man ask her to marry him and it was nothing like she pictured. She stared at him and Merle knew he had done something wrong. He knew his girl enough to know when her face turned red like that it wasn't because she was blushing, oh hell no, it was because she was pissed as hell.

Beth crossed her arms over her chest, her teeth gritted, "You thought asking me to marry you after I gave you a blow job, while I was on my knees was a good fucking idea?"

Merle felt the air go out of his lungs, "It was the happiest place I could think of."

Beth growled as she stood up, "I DON'T KNOW WHY I THOUGHT YOU'D HONESTLY PUT THOUGHT INTO IT! YOU NEVER THINK!"

Merle watched in shock as she pushed her way through the blankets covering their cell and stormed away. Merle ran a tired hand over his face, "FUCK!" He stood up pulling up his jeans and shoving the ring back into his pocket. He left their cell; he had to find her make this right.

As he got close to his brother's cell, he saw Daryl standing outside glaring at him. Merle sighed; well at least he knew where she was, with Carol. He walked over to Daryl sheepishly leaning against the wall next to him, "She in there?"

Daryl nodded, his fists balling at his side, whispering, "You fucking asked her to marry you after a blow job? Are you really that dumb? I was in the middle of something when your crazy ass old lady came storming right into our cell. She didn't even fucking knock."

Merle wanted to shot himself in the head, not only was Beth pissed but now Daryl was too. This day just kept getting better and better, "Sorry. It just came fucking out. I don't know what I was thinkin'. How the fuck do I fix it?"

Daryl sighed, pushing off the wall, "I don't have a fucking clue, but I think I know who might."

Merle followed Daryl to the tower where Rick was on watch. Merle growled, "I ain't asking him for fuckin' help."

Daryl pulled his arm, jerking him back into the tower, "Shut it asshat."

Rick looked up at them, "What's going on?"

Daryl sighed, "This asshole here needs advice. He asked Beth to marry him."

Rick smiled, "That's great. Congrat….."

Daryl shook his head, "Oh no, he did it while she was on her knees, after she gave him head. Now she's pissed as hell in my cell crying her fucking eyes out. Now how does he fix it?"

Rick barked out a laugh, "Oh Merle."

Merle turned to go, he couldn't stand the way they were laughing at him. Daryl pulled him around, "Oh no, you're staying asshole, if I ain't sleepin' with my wife tonight then you're going to fix this shit. Now shut up and listen to Rick."

Rick shook his head, "Alright I'll help you….here's what you do….."

**-Winter Heat-**

Beth had cried herself to sleep curled up next to Carol. She felt horrible that she had walked in on her and Daryl, but she knew if anyone could understand what being with a Dixon was like, Carol could. She woke to the sound of Merle's loud voice. She pulled herself from the bunk, seeing that Carol was already gone. She could hear Merle calling her name; she blinked wondering why he was being so damn loud.

She walked out of the cell and looked down to see Merle. He was cleaned up in his best clothes, standing there under her, he looked almost sick. He smiled up at her, "Good morning angel."

Beth crossed her arms over her chest, "What the hell are you doing Merle?"

By now his outburst had brought a large group, who were all standing around watching the two. Merle smiled up at her, "Oh angel I'm declarin' my love for ya, all public and shit….I mean stuff. Angel, I know I don't deserve ya. I call ya angel for a reason, you are everything that good in this world and I'm proud to call ya mine." Beth watched as Merle looked at someone she couldn't see and then he looked back up at her, "I didn't know what it meant to be loved till ya came along. Ya showed me how to love…..SHIT Rick, this just isn't me….she knows this shit ain't me…."

Rick had been coaching him from under the catwalk, telling him what to say. He and Daryl had spent most of the night cleaning him up and talking him into this little display of love. Now Merle was choking, Rick sighed running a tired hand over his face, "Well then Merle just say what you feel."

Merle nodded, looking up at Beth, "Beth….shit darlin' I'm so sorry I pissed ya off. But it just slipped out last night. I've been thinkin' about askin' ya and nothing ever sounds right. But here's the truth, there ain't no one for me but you. If ya left me if ya didn't want me, I'd still be here, I'd stay just to make sure ya were safe. I love ya so damn much and I want ya to be my wife."

Merle got down on the floor, holding the ring up toward her, his face was pale and Beth could tell he was nervous as hell. Beth had tears streaming down her face, she nodded her head. Merle's face lit up, "Was that a yes?"

Beth nodded, "YES, YES YOU CRAZY ASS! I'll marry you!"

A cheer erupted as Merle got off his knees and blotted up the stairs. He slipped the ring on her finger and picked her up into a bone crushing bear hug swinging her around. As he set her down she slid down his body, making his cock very aware of the fact that he needed to be inside his woman, like NOW. He brushed aside a few strains of her hair, "I love ya."

She smiled, "I love you too." She kissed him, making him pull her tight against him. No matter how many times his little angel kissed him, he would never get over how wonderful she tasted, how her body fit just right against his. She was his angel and now he knew it was truly forever.

**There you go! Got to love Merle! Ok, I'm off to write on the others today! Hugs you guys**** Kaye**


	63. No Fabio

Chapter 62….No Fabio

**Well, this little request came from BLucy, she asked for one where Carol was reading all these romance novels so Daryl decided to take matters into his own hands. I hope she enjoys this one! And y'all too! **

**I don't own shit…I wish I did because the thought of watching all those good looking men (especially Reedus) walk around and do my bidding…well that's hot.**

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol was overjoyed when Maggie and Glenn brought back the box of paperback books from their latest run. She found herself getting more and more tired during the day as her belly swelled and Daryl was being so gentle with her. She didn't know if he was just tired or if he was afraid to do much more than missionary sex with her because of the growing baby bump, but she was dying. Yes the sex was still good; God sex with Daryl Dixon no matter how you had it was sweaty, hot, and messy. But she was dying, now that she knew what sex could be she needed it that much more. When she was pregnant with Sophia she had been like a barn cat rubbing against the washing machine on spin cycle every chance she got.

So now it was a hundred times worse. She had gone on all fours the night before, hoping he would take her rough from behind, to have him gently kiss down her back and turn her over. The man was treating her like she was a china doll. So she had started napping in the afternoon with her smutty romance books. She knew it was wrong but she was feeling a little down and the escape the books gave her was helping with her mood. It wasn't like Daryl was doing anything wrong; he was so sweet with her, protective. But the ghost of Ed was still there whispering in her ear, did he not find her attractive anymore? Was he disgusted by the way her body looked now?

She sighed sinking onto the bunk, her mind going to the book in front of her. It was one of the old cheesy romance novels that had Fabio on the front holding some girl on a pirate ship. She chuckled as she read the passage, her mind seeing her and Daryl on the ship, it really was silly. She was lost in one of the hotter sexy scenes when she looked up to see her husband leaning against the wall, his eyebrow raised, "What the fuck is that?"

Carol blushed sitting up, feeling like she got caught staring at another man, "It's a book. You said you wanted me to start taking an afternoon nap, so I read until I can't keep my eyes open."

Daryl motioned for the book stepping closer to her, Carol held the book to her chest, "It's a romance novel, you don't want to see it."

Daryl looked down right pissed now, his hand extended to her, "Give me."

Carol sighed handing over the book, she tried to shut the book before he could see the page she was on but he was faster, damn hunter skills. Daryl walked away from her holding the book in his hands she watched as he read the page she had been on. One thing about her husband you never knew what was going to spark his jealous streak and he sure as hell had one. He stood there leaning against the wall staring at the page. Then he did the unthinkable, "….she groaned as he tore at her bodice. Not wanting to spend the time undressing her. His need was great and he wanted to be inside her warm cavern. When he found his target he sunk into her deep, deep like the blue of the ocean. Her nails marking his back as he …WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? Some kind of porn for chicks? I mean Jesus Carol, ain't ya getting' enough?"

Carol shook her head standing up in front of him, "Daryl, it's just a book for God sakes."

Daryl nodded, chewing on the inside of his cheek, he was pissed. Here he came inside from working his ass off and she was reading about people fucking! He was doing every god damn thing he could keep her ass happy and she was probably getting off while she read this shit. "You get off on this?"

Carol's eyes snapped up at him, now he could clearly see she was pissed off, "NO! That's disgusting Daryl. Why would you think that? Women just like to read these kinds of books. It's not like…."

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, oh no woman you told me once that sex for a woman was 90percent mental and here you are with a god damn guide book! Ya don't see me sitting with a playboy or a hustler, but fuck it all if ya don't have the woman version. HERE IN OUR ROOM! WITH MY KID IN YOUR BELLY!"

Daryl felt a fit of rage as he tore the book in half, letting the pages fall to the floor. He stormed out of the cell, leaving her a crying heap on the ground.

Michonne watched him go and wanted to kick his ass for yelling at Carol like that. She stopped in the opening to their cell, watching the five month pregnant woman silently cry as she picked up the pages from the book. Michonne sighed kneeling down she helped her, neither one of them saying anything. Carol was mortified that anyone had overheard the argument.

Once the destroyed book was picked up Michonne pulled her into an awkward hug, "He's just worried. He's an asshole, but he's worried. I'll have Rick talk to him."

Carol was blown away by the silent woman's actions and then she was gone. Carol sat on the edge of her bunk crying, she didn't know what she did, and she had no idea how to fix it.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl paced the length of the fence; there was a growing pile of walkers lying dead on the other side. He was going out of his mind, what the fuck was wrong with him? Why was he jealous over a damn book? He never yelled at her about shit like that. He knew it was because of what they saw that morning. They had gone into town on a short run, he and Rick. They need supplies from the hospital, they had steered clear of the hospital up until then, but the flu season was fast approaching and Hershel needed supplies in case some of the older folks fell sick.

They had worked their way silently down the darkened hallways taking out walker as they did. When they rounded the corner a pregnant walker stumbled toward them, her stomach was a gaping hole where it looked like the baby ripped its way from her body. It had done Daryl in; he froze when he saw it and Rick had to put the one time woman out of her misery. So when he got back to the prison he was itching for a fight and the first person he really saw was his wife. It had hurt him that she was reading that shit, but honestly he just wanted to hurt someone the way he was hurting. He heard the gate open and close looking up he saw Rick walking toward him.

The ex Sheriff leaned against the fence watching him as he paced back and forth. Rick sighed, "Michonne sent me to get you. Said you and Carol had a fight and now Carol is a mess."

Daryl huffed, "Ain't anyone's business. We're fine."

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, "You my friend are not fine. You have been a wreck since that walker back at the hospital. I understand how it is, believe me. When it was just the old world, you worried every second of the day about them. Were they eating enough? Were they getting enough sleep? It's overwhelming to worry about the woman you love and then to put a baby in mix. Well it sucks I get that. But you can't keep treating her like this. We all see you going into over protective mode with her, it won't work. If you do get her to listen to you, she's going to turn into the woman she was with Ed, is that what you want?"

Daryl's head snapped up, "Shit! That ain't what I want, I want her to be safe."

Rick nodded, "I understand that. Now do you want to tell me about the book?"

Daryl huffed, "Came in today and she was reading one of those fucking romance books. All flowers and fucking pretty words, all the shit I don't do."

Rick laughed, "Well I saw the books that Glenn brought back and most of them were romance ones. You should see the ones Michonne has in our cell, shits downright X Rated. They like to read them, gives them ideas, nothing more. Next time we go on a run grab some other kinds of books and see which ones she grabs if she has more of a choice."

Daryl sighed sitting down hard on the ground, his hands going to his head, "This is crazy. How the fuck do I do all this shit?"

Rick sat down next to him patting his shoulder, "You'll figure it out, I promise brother. Just don't push her away, can't keep her safe if you do."

**-Winter Heat-**

That night at dinner, Carol won't even look at him. He even tried to offer to help with dishes, but Maggie and Beth put up a wall around Carol and glared at him until he made his way out of the common room like a bad dog with his tail between his legs. He sat on their bunk, his shirt and boots off, waiting on her to finish helping with Judith.

When she came into the their cell, she didn't say a word to him. She walked to the corner and changed into her night clothes. He smiled at her thinking she was going to get into the bunk with him. Once he had her lying down he could make it up to her. Carol didn't even look at him; she walked to the ladder on the side of the bed and got up on the top. Daryl was dumbfounded for a minute, they were fucking married, there was no way in hell he was sleeping alone. He growled as he stood up, her back was to him and she was curled into a tight ball facing the wall.

Well if she was going to sleep on top then so was he. He climbed the ladder and flopped down next to her, his arms going around her middle. He heard her make an anger growling sound, she tried to sit up and move off the bed, but he won't let her, he kept her flush against him. He wanted to yell at her, tell her she was being ridiculous, but instead he pulled her close to him. Taking a deep breath of her hair, his hand wrapping around to her belly, his large hand spreading out across her baby bump. He nuzzled into the crook of her neck, "I'm sorry. I was an asshole today."

Carol huffed, "No, you don't say."

Daryl sighed, his lips brushing against her skin, "I know I was an ass. I'm sorry, it's just I had a bad day, which is no excuse, but when I saw ya with that book. Damn it Carol, I was jealous of the fucking book."

Carol sighed, turning around so she could face him, he flinched when she did and she felt bad. She knew he was as jumpy as hell just like she was, she sighed, putting her hands on his face. He closed his eyes sighing into her touch. Carol smirked, "Daryl I was just reading them. Something to keep me busy. I'm sorry you got upset, but honestly I was just reading. I'm more a Stephen King fan or Nora Roberts. I don't really like romances novels, but I don't have many other options. You can't get mad at me for reading. Before the world ended I read all the time."

Daryl brushed his lips against hers, "I'm so fucking sorry baby. I'm sorry baby."

Carol smirked against his lips, "You know what happens when you fight with your wife?"

Daryl grinned, "What?"

Carol pushed up hard against his now growing erection, "You make up."

Daryl laughed as she pushed him on his back, smirking down at him, "I'm gonna show you how you have nothing to worry about Mr. Dixon." She licked down his chest, opening his pants as she sunk her mouth down onto his throbbing member Daryl couldn't help but smile, his life was better than any damn book anyway.

**I know I skipped on the smut tonight! Sorry I thought it was sweeter seeing them work through their issues! I hope you enjoyed! Hugs! Kaye**


	64. Birthday Beatdown

Chapter 63….Birthday Beat down

**Greetings….from Ohio….I'm going to be kind of out of it the next day so I'm trying to give you guys a short update for everything today. SO here is your update for this one**** This is a request from Lisab876, she wanted one where Daryl forgets Carol's birthday…..hope you enjoy. Poor Daryl.**

**Well I also combined this with a request from Fairy Masquerade, about Daryl and a blindfold. I know you wanted jealous Daryl and he is a little, the bad girl wasn't wearing panties or a bra. I hope it is good**

**I don't know if I'll post tomorrow, off to surgery so I might be under the influence too much to write. And I'm knocking off early today because I need sleep. So I'm posting on this and Other Half today. Daylight I will this weekend. I promise**** Big hugs ya all I will return. I need more requests! So keep them coming.**

**I own nothing, but my own twist brain and a group of ladies that make my world better, the Dead Circle Girls**

**-Winter Heat-**

It wasn't that dates were so important to any of them anymore, but Hershel had made it his mission to make sure each birthday was written down on a center calendar that hung in the common room. It wasn't so much for the cake, or a silly present, but for the fact that living to be another year older, was so important. So he had become not only their doctor, but their time keeper. They all went by the calendar every day and when someone had a birthday one of the women would make sure there was cake and someone always come up with some kind of little gift.

For the children, Beth and Carol had made it their mission to make sure a fuss was made. They made sure a week before to send Rick and Daryl into town making sure they found something that was special just for the child. It might be a brave new world, but Carol wasn't ready to give up on some simple traditions, at least not yet.

So when November rolled around Carol couldn't help but be excited. Carol wasn't just another year older this year; she was a Dixon, with a Dixon on the way. She smiled on the morning of her birthday, pulling herself from her and Daryl's bunk. She couldn't help but snicker as she pulled on her maternity clothes; her belly really was getting big. Daryl said it looked like she swallowed a bowling ball because the only way you knew she was pregnant was if you looked at her head on. As she made her way down to the common room to start breakfast she was welcomed with a chorus of 'happy birthday'. She laughed and was happy to get hugs from Beth and a few of the other women.

Her day really was going good, until Daryl. Oh Daryl, he screwed things up that year worse than any man had ever screwed up a birthday. He came in at dinner, in a foul mood; he grabbed his plate from her and sat down at a nearby table without so much as a word to her or anybody. Carol sighed grabbing a plate she sat down next to him silently eating, wondering what happened to piss him off this time. Toward the end of the meal, Beth jumped up and grinned at her, she pulled a small cake out and everyone clapped. Beth scanned the room, "As you all know it's Carol's birthday today! So we're going to sing to her and then we'll eat cake!"

Carol looked over at Daryl, his head snapping up to look at her, she knew in that moment that he had forgot. It might have been the hormones, it might have been the fact that her feet were swelling, but the people of Woodbury say that Carol's heart shrink three sizes that day. Her eyes turned cold on her husband, he forgot? How could he freaking forget when he walked by that god damn calendar a million times a day. She bit down her rage and smiled as Beth sliced up the cake and served it. Carol ate her cake in silence, she could feel Daryl moving and fidgeting next to her, but she didn't say anything to him. When she was done with her cake she got up from the table and slipped out of the common room.

Merle chuckled looking up at his brother, "Ya gonna tell her why you're so pissy today?"

Daryl sighed, shoving the cake into his mouth, "Nope."

Merle shook his head, "She's pissed boy. She might cut ya some slack if ya tell her why ya forgot."

Daryl shook his head pushing up from the table, he really fucked up. As he got closer to his cell, he saw the unmistakable pile of pillows outside his cell. Daryl sighed, FUCK! He picked up his pillows and pulled open the curtains only to see she had shut the door to the cell too, he leaned his head against the bars, "Come on Carol Ann Dixon, let me the fuck in my own cell."

It was dark and he knew she was lying down, "NO, go sleep with Merle."

Daryl sighed, "Come on woman, I'm not playing around. I've had a shit day and I need ya to open the fucking door, so help me I'll go get the master key from Rick and then you and me are gonna fight."

Carol snorted in the dark, "I really don't give a shit. Go away."

Daryl growled, he headed down to Rick's cell, knocking softly on the door, when Rick came out Daryl sighed, "I forgot Carol's birthday and she's real pissed at me. Could I have the master key?"

Rick chuckled, "I'll do ya one better. Come on."

Rick and Daryl took the stairs two by two. When they finally got to their cell, Rick pulled back the curtains and open the cell door, he used his stern voice, "Carol, can't have these locked, alright?"

Carol growled, snuggling into her pillow, "YOU WOULD BE ON HIS SIDE."

Daryl sighed as Rick patted him on the back, "Good luck, don't forget her birthday next time dumb ass."

Daryl chuckled, a little afraid to head into the cell. He stepped in and stared at her little form all curled up on her side. He sighed sitting down next to her; she scooted closer to the wall, "I'm sorry I forgot your birthday."

Carol huffed, pulling her blanket closer to her, "Whatever."

Daryl sighed, standing he toed off his boots and pulled off his shirt sliding onto the bed with her. He wasn't stupid enough to touch her, but he wanted to be close to her and the baby. He wanted to tell her that the one date missing on that calendar was his birthday, which by some fucked up cosmic luck was the same day as hers. He wanted to tell her all that, but it died in his throat, he just stared up at the bunk overhead and listened to her as her breathing evened out. He had hated his fucking birthdays since the he was old enough to remember. He sighed, turning into her once he knew she was asleep, he wrapped his arms around her and relaxed a little sleep finally taking him.

When he woke the next morning she was already gone. He sighed pulling himself from the bunk. His mood already shitty because he knew there would be hell to pay today. He figured maybe he needed to go out and find some flowers, maybe go on a run, a late present was better than nothing right? He pulled on his shirt and shouldered his bow praying for a lightning strike to kill his ass, verses dealing with his pissed off old lady today.

**-Winter Heat-**

Merle had seen his brother slip out the side door to the yard. The boy was smart to avoid his woman; she was hopping mad and ready to kill anyone that came near her today. Merle had always heard that pregnant women were crazy but his sister-in-law had it in spades today. Merle took a deep breath and approached the small evil woman. "Hey sis, lunch was good."

Carol nodded her head, "Thank you. Do you need something?"

Merle sighed, he saw Beth across the room shaking her head in warning, but he was a Dixon he could stare down a grizzly bear, he could handle his sister-in-law. "You know why he fucked up and forgot?"

Carol's eyes snapped up at him, "He ask you to talk to me?"

Merle swallowed hard, "No, I'm coming to ya on my own."

Carol huffed, "That figures."

Merle grabbed her wrist gently, "It's not what ya think. I know he should've at least said happy birthday to ya and I'm sorry for that. But we didn't really do birthdays as kids, not that Daryl can remember anyway. When I was little our ma did, but by the time Daryl was born the old man had beat that shit out of her. She killed herself when Daryl was just a kid, maybe six? Seven? Anyway he was little. You know when his birthday is?"

Carol looked shocked, "Well I guess I really never asked, he never talked about his birthday. When he has talked about his childhood…well he's been drunk."

Merle nodded, "Daryl's birthday ain't on the calendar, cuz it was yesterday."

Carol stared at him, "Really? We share a birthday?"

Merle nodded, "Yup, ya sure do. He's in the far west tower, why don't ya go out there and tell him happy birthday."

Carol nodded feeling tears well in her eyes. She grabbed a piece of left over cake and put a candle in the top of it and headed toward the tower. When she got there he was sitting on the floor, his bow in his hand a bunch of wildflowers sitting at his feet. He looked up at her and she gave him a soft smile, "Hey, haven't seen you all morning."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, I know. Kind of hanging out doing my own thing. Figured ya needed space."

Carol nodded, sitting down next to him, putting the cake in front of her, next to the flowers, "So I talked to Merle today."

Daryl sighed, "Merle's got a big fuckin' mouth."

Carol huffed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Daryl grunted, "Ain't nothin' to tell. It was a day like any other day, just happened I was fucking born on that day to two parents that didn't fucking want me. I'd rather forget it. So I did. I'm sorry I forgot yours."

Carol looked down at the small piece of cake with the candle in it, "You know your birthday is special to me, because it's the day YOU were born. The day that YOU were made for me. So it's important to me, aren't I important to you?"

Daryl sighed, "You know you are! Jesus Carol, I didn't fucking know birthdays were such a god damn big deal." He stood up pacing back and forth. Carol got to her feet standing in front of him, blocking his way.

She waited till he looked into her face before she spoke, "Birthdays are a very big deal now. It's one year more you survived. It's not how it was where people celebrated to get shit. It's about you made it another year, you carried on. That's why it's so fucking important and making it one more year, being together that's a big deal Daryl. Being with you for one more year that's important to me."

Daryl sighed, he hated how she could make him see her logic, he stepped up closer to her, his fingers brushing against her cheek, "I'm glad to have ya one more year. I'm sorry I'm an ass who hates birthdays but I promise to love yours and love the baby's."

Carol smiled leaning into his touch, "I promise to love yours since you can't and make sure you never forget how important you are to me and the baby."

Daryl smirked, "Are we making up?"

Carol leaned into his chest smiling, "Maybe…are those flowers me for me?"

Daryl laughed pulling her into his chest; she loved it when he laughed. It was like he saved that part just for her.

Daryl pulled away looking down at her, "If that cake is for me maybe?"

Carol pulled away picking up the cake from the floor, she pulled a lighter from her pocket and lit the little candle. She walked toward him, "Now make a wish and don't tell me what it is."

Daryl smirked at her and closed his eyes for a minute then blew out the candle. He pulled her into him kissing her passionately, "All my wishes have come true already. But that kiss was just the start of what I want for my birthday."

Carol chuckled walking over to a chair they used when they were up there on watch she sat the cake down. She turned slowly and pulled her shirt over her head. She watched her husband shift on his feet his eyes hungrily taking in her naked breasts. She knew he loved how full her breast were now. He sat his crossbow down and walked toward her slowly, his fingers brushing against her arm, slowly pulling her close, "Not wearin' a bra I see, you know what that means."

Carol felt her heart beat pick up, "I've been a bad girl."

Daryl growled, crushing his lips to hers, she felt his hands run up and down her back making her moan into his mouth. He chuckled pulling away he tore his shirt over his head and toed off his boots. Carol smiled at him as she shimmed out of her pants, her hands going to her now six month baby bump. Daryl was now naked as the day he was born and he moved slowly toward her, "Not wearing panties either, you were really trying to piss me off today."

Carol kissed his neck softly, "I thought it was the quickest way for you to have it out with me. I knew you'd be made and then we'd fight and then you could punish me for not being a good girl."

Daryl growled, spinning her around he leaned her against the old control board, his hands running down her back to her ass. A thought came into his mind, an evil thought, he slapped her ass hard and leaned into her whispering in her ear, "Don't fucking move."

Daryl reached down and tore a strip of fabric off his shirt. He walked up behind her and slipped the strip over her eyes. Carol smiled, "What are you up to Mr. Dixon?"

Daryl leaned into her ear, "Tryin' to put my dick in ya Mrs. Dixon. Now shut up unless you're going to moan my damn name."

He went back to his shirt and pulled off more strips tying them together. He wanted to make this good, his way of making up for her birthday. He gently brought her arms around her back, tying her hands behind her. She moaned as he pulled back on her arms, he chuckled, keeping one hand on her bindings and ran his other hand up between her legs, she was dripping wet as he started working her up, his finger working her clit. She moaned loudly as he slipped a finger into her wet core, moving it back and forth, in and out. He knew it won't take long and it didn't, she clamped around his hand, her hips bucking into his hand. She soaked him with her orgasm and he fucking loved it. Throbbing and hard, he stood her up pushing her against the wall, her hands still behind her back.

Carol grunted when she felt his lips on her nipple, he was feather light in his touching of her; he wanted her to want it. He wanted her to beg for it. She could hear his breathing pick up as his lips clamped down around her nipple, electricity coursing through her body. Her nose was invaded with his scent, he smelled like the woods, pine, with a small hint of deodorant, and sweat. She loved his smell, she wished she could roll on him, make his scent a part of her forever. His hands moved, rubbing up and down her stomach, his head trailed down kissing her skin. Carol moaned with each touch, each sensation bringing her closer and closer to the edge. She felt his lips brush against her core and she leaned into him encouraging him. When she felt his tongue flick out and trace a line right down her slit. She wished her hands were free she wanted so badly to run her hands through his hair, pulling him in place so he would suck her clit. As if he could read her mind he pushed her legs apart and buried his face into her, sucking and biting at her most sensitive part. Carol screamed out, bucking against him as her climax rocked through her body. As she panted coming down he stood in front of her un tying her hands. Her hands went to his chest; her lips going to his nipples, making him wrap his arms around her, holding her tight into his chest. She moved to the other nipple doing the same. Her hand snaking down between them gripping his hard cock, she tugged on it and he lost all control.

He backed her up against the wall, her legs going to his waist as he pounded into her. He didn't hold back his member working hard inside her, making them both scream out as they moved together. When they came they were both a sweaty, panting mess. Daryl kissed her neck as he pulled the blindfold from her eyes; she smiled pulling him in for one last kiss, "That was the best birthday ever."

Daryl grinned against her collarbone, "Damn straight."

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed. They share a birthday and Daryl hates his birthday. He didn't mean to forget her birthday he was just pissy because he hates his own. Then she on purpose didn't wear panties or her bra which pissed him off! So he had to punish her….LOL…in their own special way. Hope this holds you all over till tomorrow! Hugs, Kaye**


	65. Little Gifts

Chapter 65….Little Gifts

**Well if you are a METH lover, I did another video on Youtube. It was a request and kind of joke because of all the hate mail I get for METH. It's under Merle and Beth, Cherry Pie, username Reedus Renegades, just laugh**** That's what I would do**

**Ok, to the work at hand, this is a request from Dixonrocks, one of the Dead Circle Girls. I hope you enjoy it! Keep the requests coming.**

**-Winter Heat-**

The first time he left her a gift he had found this sweet pale pink tank top, it had just a little lace at the top and he thought it would look beautiful against her skin. He had set it on their bunk and slipped out going on watch. When he got back he thought she would say something about it or at least be wearing it so he could see it on her, but she didn't say a word. In fact a few days later he hadn't even seen it in their cell. When he went to Beth the woman let out a sigh of relief, "Oh God Daryl she didn't know where it came from and she freaked out afraid that it wasn't from you."

Daryl chuckled, "You got to be kiddin' me. Who else would…." His eyes scanned the room and saw Tyreese and he blew out a breath, "Yeah I can see why she's worried. God damn mother fucker."

Beth sighed, "That's why she didn't say anything. She's worried you'd go off and kill someone if it wasn't you. When you bring her gifts you usually just give them to her. She scared, is all she won't even talk to Tyreese in case it's him who gave it to her."

Daryl chuckled, "So my gift made her stop talkin' to that asshole? Well maybe she needs some more, think you'd help me?"

Beth's eyes went wide, "Daryl you have to tell her! She's making herself sick over this whole thing. She's afraid you'll think she's encouraged whoever did this."

Daryl smirked, "She has encouraged the person. Come on she needs a little adventure, a little mystery. You know as well as I do she's been strugglin'. Hershel said it won't be but a few more weeks and he's puttin' her on bed rest. Come on and help me."

Beth sighed, pointing her finger into his chest, "I'll help you but if this blows up in our faces, so help me Daryl Dixon!"

Daryl was trying to be sweet, he really was. After the birthday screw up he wanted to make it up to his woman, his wife, so he picked up a few little things and started leaving them for her in different places in the prison. He always had Beth write the note, so that Carol wasn't quite be sure who was sending the gifts. He would watch her after she found the gifts and she never said a thing to him. Beth said she was putting the gifts in a box in the storage room. He laughed, this was fun for him and he knew she was dying trying to figure out who was doing this.

He laughed to himself as he watched her from the corner of his eye. Everyone was eating dinner and Carol was still at the small hot pad dishing up food. He had hidden the small silver picture frame under the lid of the pot with a note that said 'a pretty frame for a pretty woman'.

He watched as she lifted the lid having served the last of the group. He almost laughed out loud when she slammed the lid back down on the frame. Her eyes darted to him and he smirked at her, she gave him an uneasy smile and turned back toward the wall taking a deep breath.

She had been keeping a close eye out trying like hell to figure out who the hell was leaving her these little gifts. She hated not knowing, she really did. She took a deep breath and grabbed herself a bowl of stew. Making sure that Daryl was talking to Merle she slipped the small sliver picture frame into her pocket with the note, she would put it with the other stuff. Her eyes scanning over to Tyreese who was laughing it up with some of the folks from Woodbury, she was going to have a very long talk with him alone later.

Daryl couldn't help the smirk on his face during dinner. His woman was wired up for sure, he kept putting his hand on her leg to get her to stop bouncing her leg, he leaned in whispering in her ear, "Are you alright?"

She nodded her head smiling at him, "Oh yeah, sure I guess I'm kind of quiet tonight."

Daryl smirked putting his hand on her belly, "Best get ya to bed woman."

Carol smiled, "No, I'm fine, just need to keep busy for as long as I can. You go on, I want to help with clean up."

Daryl eyed her suspiciously but nodded. When he left the common room he gave Beth a nod, hoping all hell didn't break loose while he was gone.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol and Beth worked side by side doing dishes, neither woman saying much. Beth could tell that Carol was upset and she knew that the stress was starting to put a strain on her. Beth sighed, glancing over at Carol, "It's Daryl."

Carol's head snapped up, "It's Daryl, what?"

Beth pinched the bridge of her nose, "The one with the gifts. It's Daryl."

Carol looked instantly pissed, "He's the one? How do you know?"

Beth sighed, "I've been helping him with the notes. He thought you'd enjoy the mystery of trying to find out who it is."

Carol slammed down the plate she was drying, "You knew? JESUS Beth I've been making myself sick over all this. I was ready to kick Tyreese's ass tonight! How could you do this? How could he?"

Carol stormed out of the common room heading for the yard. Beth headed toward the cellblock. When she got to their cell, Daryl was sitting on the floor cleaning his bow. Beth leaned against the bars, "Daryl we have a problem."

Daryl looked up at her, "Carol alright?"

Beth looked at the ground, "Not really, she was really upset tonight and close to killing Tyreese, I told her it was you and she's madder than a wet hornet at the both of us."

Daryl stood up quick, "Shit, where's she at?"

Beth moved as he headed out of the cell, she had to yell after him, "She's headed to the yard."

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol had never been so mad in her whole life. She had been driving herself nuts, afraid of Daryl getting pissed because of someone leaving her gifts. Now come to find out all this worrying was for nothing. She stood at the fence pushing her knife into any walker that came near. She was trying to work out the anger she felt in her body. HOW DARE HE! He thought she could be a firecracker when she wasn't pregnant well he hadn't seen anything yet.

Daryl could tell by the set of her shoulders she was really pissed. He approached slowly, hoping that she didn't have her gun on her. He opened the gate and slipped quietly into the walkway between fences. He froze when he heard her voice, "I WON'T COME ANOTHER STEP DIXON!" She turned slowly, a look he had never seen on her face.

Daryl swallowed hard, "Now look woman…."

Carol spun around, "SCREW YOU! DON'T BE TELLING ME NO BULLSHIT ABOUT HOW I NEED TO JUST LAUGH THIS SHIT OFF! I WAS SCARED OUT OF MY FUCKING MIND! I THOUGHT I HAD DONE SOMETHING TO MAKE HIM SHOW ME THAT KIND OF KINDNESS! I WON'T EVEN TALK TO THE POOR MAN AND HE DIDN'T DESERVE IT! GOD DAMN YOU! HOW COULD YOU?"

Daryl didn't really know what to say she was beyond pissed she was furious. She took several steps toward him and he found himself stepping back, she was scary when she was pissed, "Now listen here woman…."

Carol shook her head at him, "FUCK YOU! DON'T YOU TELL ME TO LISTEN! YOU LISTEN DIXON! DID YOU REALLY THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA?"

Daryl sighed, "Carol, you need to settle down, you're gonna make you and the baby sick…."

Carol's face was bright red; he knew her blood pressure was up, "DON'T YA THINK IT'S A LITTLE LATE FOR THAT! YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME!"

Daryl tried to keep his cool but he was fast losing his leash, "I CALLED YA WOMAN ON EVERY GOD DAMN NOTE! SOMEONE ELSE DO THAT BESIDES ME? HUH? ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT!"

Carol huffed, "NO!"

Daryl nodded, "That's what I thought! Now don't ya think you're over reactin'….maybe it's your hormones or some shit."

As soon as the words left his mouth he knew he had done wrong. She stepped up so close she had walked him into the gate, "YOU CAN JUST GO TO HELL!" She pushed passed him heading back into the prison. She was halfway there when her head started feeling funny. She took two more steps and then the world went black.

Daryl had been standing there by the gate, taking deep calming breaths and then he saw her stop a little. He started toward her knowing something was off and then she hit the ground. He broke out into a run then, he slid on his knees, cradling her head in his lap. He looked up at the guard tower, "HELP! HELP!"

Glenn came running out coming to his side, "What the hell happened? I heard you two fighting."

Daryl shook his head, "She passed out, help me get her inside to Hershel. SHIT!"

The two of them worked together carrying her inside. As they walked through the common room, Karen and Tyreese stood up, "Need help?"

Daryl nodded, "Get Hershel." Tyreese headed to find the doctor while Karen grabbed a white cool rag. Daryl and Glenn made it to their cell and laid her down.

Carol's eyes opened, "Daryl?"

Daryl cupped her face, "I'm right here woman. Don't talk. Doc is on his way."

Carol nodded, her hand going to her stomach, "The baby?" Tears streaming down her face.

Daryl kissed her softly, wiping her tears, "Baby is gonna be fine. Just passed out is all. Now try not to worry."

Hershel walked in his bag on his shoulder, "Well let's see what is going on tonight."

Daryl paced the small cell making Hershel nervous, he finally told him to pace outside the cell if he had to pace. Daryl did knowing that the most important thing for him to do was stay out of the way so the doctor could look her over.

Hershel took her blood pressure and frowned, "Carol, I think we've talked about this. Your blood pressure is through the roof. I think until we can get it down you need to rest. Up and down for the shower and bathroom only."

Carol sighed, "Is the baby fine?"

Hershel smiled, "Yes honey the baby is fine. But you need to keep yourself together, do you hear me?"

Carol nodded, "Thank you Hershel."

Hershel stood up gathering his crutches, "Your welcome sweetheart, just do me a favor and keep yourself calm and stay in that bed."

Carol sighed, "I will, I promise."

Hershel left, stopping when Daryl rushed up to him, "She's gonna be fine. Her blood pressure is through the roof. She needs to rest and more importantly she needs to keep herself calm."

Daryl nodded, feeling like a total ass, he shouldn't have fucked with her like he did. He was honestly trying to give her something to keep her busy; he had seen how down she had been lately. He sighed heading into the cell.

Carol had her back to him; he could tell she was crying. He took off his bow setting it on the top bunk and toed off his boots. He slipped in behind her, slowly wrapping his arms around her, "Come'ere."

Carol turned sobbing into his chest, "I'm so scared."

Daryl sighed, "What're ya scared for?"

Carol was near hysterical and he knew he had to get her calm down. He gently rubbed her back as she talked into his chest; he couldn't understand a god damn thing she was saying and Daryl was starting to get desperate. He looked over at the blankets draped over their cell bars and took a deep breath. He started to hum at first then he started singing almost in a whisper into her ear, "_I set out on a narrow way many years ago, hoping to find true love, along the broken road. But I got lost a time or time, wiped my brow and kept pushing through. I couldn't see how every sign, pointed straight to you. Every long lost dream lead me to where you are. Other's that broken my heart, they were like shining stars, heading me on my way into my lover's arm. Cuz God Blessed the Broken Road, that me straight to you…."_

Carol pulled away, tears were still wet on her face, staring at him in awe, "You've never sang to me before."

Daryl huffed, "Ain't never sung to anybody before. But if it'll settle ya down I'll sing to you."

Carol's eyes filled up again, but she didn't say anything she just put her head back on his chest. He kept rubbing her back, "Now, tell me why you're so scared."

Carol sniffled, "I'm afraid. I can't lose this baby too. I don't know what I'll do. What if I do something wrong?"

Daryl sighed, kissing the top her head, "First off this kid is gonna be fine, just fine. This is a Dixon Carol, and only a Dixon can kill a Dixon. Second off, I'm here baby and there ain't nothin' I won't do for you. I think I just proved that by fuckin' singin'. Is this what's had ya so upset?"

Carol nodded against his chest and he sighed hugging her tighter to him. "I'm scared too. I ain't had any kind of example to make me a good pa. But I know that you'll help me and you've got to let me help you. If ya get upset you have to say something. I ain't a fuckin' mind reader. That's why I started givin' ya the gifts. At first it was to make ya happy, but after Beth told me you didn't know who they were from, I thought it would give ya a little adventure. I didn't mean for it to upset ya. I love ya woman, ya better fuckin' know that."

Carol pulled away and nodded her head, her chin trembling, "I'm sorry I got so mad."

Daryl smirked, wiping tears from her face, "It's hot when ya get all worked up like that. Shit, I've lost my temper too many times to count on you. It's only fair ya get pissed at me from time to time. But can we save it for when the kid gets here. Maybe I'll get ya a little book to keep record of all the shit I do that pisses ya off and the minute this kid is out ya can lock me in a room and scream at me for a few days and then we'll fuck like bunnies to make up."

Carol slapped lightly at his chest, "Sweet talker as always Dixon."

Daryl smirked, pulling her in for another hug, "Ain't that the truth, now get some fuckin' rest."

Carol smirked against his chest, "Will ya sing for me?"

Daryl growled, "Don't push it."

Carol laughed, feeling better than she had in weeks. She should've known that Daryl could make her feel better. AS she drifted off to sleep she could've swore she heard him humming to her, but she wasn't going to complain, he had a good voice.

**Hope you all liked it. I'm home and doing good. Just really sleepy and kind of out of it. I wrote this last night so I had something to post today. I hope you all will forgive me. I will be back to writing tomorrow. Hugs and happy Friday, Kaye**


	66. Come on

Chapter 66….Come on

**Well I have requests sitting on my desk and I plan on getting to those, but this little thing popped into my head and it's begging to be written! This is before their wedding, so go back some. Let's call this the night that Carol got pregnant, because it's more fun to think of it that way. I think you will like it!**

**I tried to post this last night, but the site was having issues so I hope this makes your day, or at least gives you something to smile about!**

**This is dedicated to the Dead Girl Circle, you know who you are!**

**I own nothing, if I did Game of Thorns sex scenes would have nothing on TWD.**

**-Winter Heat-**

It was a totally new experience to Daryl Dixon to stand and shot the shit with other men. All his life he had kept to himself, not said much. Of course he had Merle, who was always running off at the mouth about something or the other, but Daryl he never really had close guy friends, until now.

So standing there looking at the field they had just plowed up drinking water he smirked listening to Rick, Glenn, and Merle trade stories about the women in their lives.

Rick smirked at Glenn, "You know you and Maggie don't even try to hide what you're doing anymore."

Glenn sighed, "What can I say she can't keep her hands off of me."

Merle huffed, "Don't need to rub it in Chow Mein, Jesus some of us just have our hands. Or hand."

Rick and Glenn stood stunned by Merle's joke but then the whole group burst into laughter. Daryl just shook his head leave it to his brother to make a god damn joke about his lack of a hand. Daryl was just enjoying the easy way he melted into the group with these men he considered family when Glenn had to open his mouth. "You know I need some advice and maybe you guys could help me."

All three men turned to the now red faced young man. Merle raised an eyebrow, "Well spit it out we ain't got all day."

Glenn swallowed hard, "I want to mix it up a little with Maggie but I've only ever been with Maggie. Uh….so….any…uhmmm….suggestions?"

Rick almost spit his water he was drinking out of his mouth; he choked on a laugh, trying to right himself. Daryl was blushing like his face was on fire; it was Merle who looked thoughtfully up toward the sky, "Well have ya taken her from behind? Or against a wall? Or gone down on her? Or you could try…."

Glenn held up his hand, "Ok, ok, bad question. Just forget it."

Merle laughed, "Wait I just gave ya a whole list of ideas boy, you two ain't been doing any of that shit have ya?"

Glenn sighed, rolling his eyes. Rick laughed, "Hey you asked. Have you made him cum?"

Daryl stood in shock; he had never heard Rick talk like that. His eyes went back to Glenn who was shifting nervously on his feet, "Of course I have. At least I think I have."

Daryl's mind raced going back to yesterday when he had taken Carol against the wall in the old laundry room. She had moaned and withered against him, there was no mistaking it when he made his woman cum she clamped down around him like a fucking vice grip. Just the thought alone had him hard. He adjusted himself trying to hide the erection he was starting to sport, damn woman was driving him crazy and she wasn't even around.

Merle laughed, "You don't KNOW?"

Rick nodded his head smirking, "Glenn you should know."

Daryl didn't know he had spoken until all the men stopped and stared at him in disbelief, "Ain't like ya don't know they clamp down around ya like a fucking vice grip."

Daryl stood there in shock at his own words. Rick was grinning and Merle looked proud as hell, and Glenn had his mouth open. Merle snorted, "Something ya want to tell the rest of the class about your technique with the little mouse?"

Before Daryl could run or shot himself in the head with an arrow as if on cue, Carol appeared walking toward them with four waters in her hand, "Hey thought you all might want something to drink."

Each man took a water bottle from her. When she gave Daryl his she didn't miss the miserable look on his face, but the intent way he stared at her. The men were silent, which was unusual but Carol brushed it off, "Well I best get back. Lunch in twenty boys."

She was almost gone, she had turned her back to them, but his dumb ass brother had to open his mouth, "So Daryl here was just sharing with us that you clamp down like a vice grip when ya cum."

Rick scoffed out a warning, "MERLE!"

Carol turned around, her eyes going to Daryl, who was staring right at her, but in his head he wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole. Carol bit down on her lip and cocked her head to one side, walking slowly back to the group of men. Daryl couldn't help but love the way she looked right then, the way her hair sparkled in the sun, the light sheen of sweat on her skin, and her mouth. He fucking loved it when she bit her lip like that, damn he loved his woman.

Carol stopped short of Merle, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, "Why Merle you need pointers?"

Daryl cocked an eyebrow at her, what the hell was she doing? Rick and Glenn were stunned into silence, but watched like rabid dogs to see how this played out.

Merle smirked looking at Daryl, "You tellin' me that my baby brother has game?"

Carol smirked, "Oh Merle. Your baby brother has a lot of game." Daryl felt himself get hard again with the way she was looking at him. She was openingly staring at him like she might eat him up, fuck it all if it weren't hot as hell. "Your brother has to have the biggest …..well…don't worry about that….but your brother he can do things with his mouth that would make even you blush. That's why he's so quiet, he's just resting up for later. If you want to learn how to treat a lady, he's the man to see."

With that she turned on her heel walking away from the men, leaving Merle stunned and speechless. Rick and Glenn busted out laughing, while Daryl stood in awe. When she turned around and winked at him over her shoulder, he knew he was done for.

He dropped the hoe he had in hand, "You guys got this." It was a statement not a question as he ran after her; he didn't give a shit at the moment what the fuck it looked like. He was already horny before she came out there, but after what she said to Merle and the wink. Well she was just asking for it.

Merle's laughter could be heard calling after him, "THAT'S RIGHT LITTLE BROTHER! SHOW HER WHAT US DIXONS CAN DO!"

**-Winter Heat-**

He caught up with her in the common room. She turned when she heard his boots, her nerves on edge. She knew she should've never said that and she could only imagine how pissed he was. They had only just made their relationship known and here she was saying stuff about their sex life. She stared at the ground when he stopped in front of her, her voice a whisper, "I'm sorry, he just makes me so mad when he picks on you. I know…."

His hand closed around her wrist, "Come on." He was dragging her from the room before she could say a word. Leading her down one of the hallways toward the showers. She sighed figuring he was taking her somewhere quiet to have it out with her.

When he stopped at the boiler room door and pushed her in she was speechless. She stumbled into the room, when she heard the door lock, she swallowed hard, "Daryl, I'm sorry…."

Daryl was staring at her like a dying man stares at his last meal, he took off his bow and set it down, "Shut up. Get over here."

Carol felt her heart rate speed up, what the hell was going on? When she walked toward him, she stopped short afraid a little what he was going to say or do. He simply wiggled his finger at her, silently asking her to come closer. She sighed doing so, when she was close enough to him, he took her hand and moved it so it cupped his erection. He groaned closing his eyes, "So what ya fuckin' do to me?"

That was the last word either of them spoke. He was on her, his lips crushing against hers, his hands making fast work of her shirt so he could bit, suck, and lick every inch of her breasts. Carol felt almost drunk on the lust that he made pound into her blood stream. Daryl pushed her against the workbench, she squealed when he lifted her up in one fast motion sitting her down. Her hands were working on getting off the shirt; she wanted to feel his skin against hers. He was still uncomfortable with being shirtless, but when her lips attached themselves to his nipples, FUCK he loved that shit. He never thought he'd be a man that liked that shit, but she knew just the right mix of pain and pleasure, it made his damn toes curl. His hands went to the button on her pants and he had them off in a flash along with her red lace panties. He smirked as she leaned back a little on the work bench. His woman was a sight to behold. Her face flush, a light sheen of sweat on her body. She had her legs open giving him a fucking awesome view of all her pink wetness. He cupped her with one hand while pulling her close with the other; growling into her neck as he bit down, "MINE."

Carol moaned, her hands going to his hair, inching her way to the edge toward him, her voice pleading, "PLEASE DARYL….PLEASE."

He unbuttoned his pants, not even bothering to take off his boots, he was inside her. The moment their bodies connected they both groaned. Carol threw her neck back which allowed Daryl to kiss and nibble up to her jaw, then his tongue found hers. Their kisses growing deeper and deeper as they worked together. He held back his thrusts just glad to be inside her, he would jerk his hips and be rewarded with her moaning his name, but he wanted to drag this out, make her wait. He smirked against her lips, "Tell me."

Carol groaned, "Please…more."

Daryl thrust into her again, loving the mewling noises it produced from her beautiful mouth, "TELL ME."

Carol looked into his eyes, her own mirroring the lust he held in his, "I'm yours."

Daryl growled, thrusting again, "TELL ME, I WANT TO HEAR YA!"

Carol threw her arms around his neck, her legs wrapping around his waist, "I'M YOURS ALL YOURS…."

Daryl smirked, "Good girl." He thrust into her with as much force as he could. His pelvis pounding into hers as their bodies did the most intimate of dances. Their nerve endings on edge as they both approached their end. Daryl heard the work bench creak and he felt it buckling under their weight, so a split second before it crumbled underneath them, he picked her up still fucking her as he walked her over to the wall. The work bench now a pile of rubble, but neither one of them could give a fuck.

Carol gasped as her back hit the cold wall, but it only heightened her climax as she clenched around him, "OH MY GOD DARYL! AWWW…."

As she rode out her climax, he felt his own spill over the edge and he buried himself as deep as he could. Growling and cussing into her neck. Both of them came down slowly, kissing each other softly, telling each other they loved on another as they unwrapped from their lover's embrace.

Once Carol was on her very unsteady feet they both looked over at the work bench and laughed. Carol leaning her forehead against his beautiful bare chest, "How the hell do we explain that?"

Daryl shrugged a soft smirk on his face, "I'll say ya raped me."

Carol batted at his chest and he laughed, "Well it's true. Come out there rapin' me with your eyes and then ya go as far as sayin' that shit to Merle. Made me rock hard damn it."

Carol felt horribly exposed standing there naked and went to grab her clothes, but Daryl stopped her pushing her against the wall, "Where ya goin'?"

Carol blushed, "To get my clothes."

Daryl shook his head, his hand lazily running down her naked form, his eyes raking over her, HIS WOMAN. "Nah I like ya like this better."

Carol shook her head, "I doubt that."

Daryl gripped her chin in his hand making her look at him, "Don't."

Carol sighed, "Sorry."

Daryl nodded, leaning in to kiss her softly, "Should be, ain't no one talkin' about my girl like that. She's fuckin' hot even if she don't know it."

Carol smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing her bare breasts against his, "I love you, even if you're blind."

Daryl gripped her tight, "Ain't blind, just know what I like. Now shut the hell up and kiss your man."

That night at dinner, they sat close together, their hands brushing under the table. They smirked from time to time at each other as they ate in silence. Rick and Merle appeared in front of them, both men grinning like fools. Rick cleared his throat getting Daryl's attention and they both looked at them, "So want to tell me what happened to the work bench in the boiler room?"

Before Daryl could say anything, Carol squeezed his knee, smiling up at Rick, "I was raping Daryl and things got out of hand. I'll see to fixing it tomorrow. Sorry." She stood up kissing Daryl's temple softly and then heading over to the dish washing area.

Rick and Merle stood in awe of her, while Daryl just smirked as he ate. He looked up at them, "I told ya she's a wild one that one." With that he left the two men in his wake, he was going to fuck his woman hard tonight for that, naughty girl.

**Hope you enjoyed this! I'm doing good. Pain isn't as bad and the kids are doing great taking care of their mom! I have good kids. I'm currently polishing my crossbow; the hubby might have to get an arrow to the ass….he's on my last nerve….LOL. Oh well, have a great day y'all! Kaye**


	67. You DON'T KNOW HER!

Chapter 67…You Don't Know HER

**Well second update of the day! I've had this idea swirling around my head! I hope you enjoy this one. This chapter is near and dear to my heart. I hope you like it. First off, unless they put Karen with Tyreese on the show, I will never like her and she is now my new target in my stories. I went through a long spell where it was Shane, then Lori, but now I seem to want to kill Karen. So please forgive me for that! I have to have one that I want to beat up, I'm twisted**

**So this chapter is close to my heart because I hate, HATE when people put down Carol. I think she is probably one of the strongest characters on the show because she keeps the group grounded and gives them the comforts they need. Not to mention that she can shoot and take care of herself now. So she isn't the burden in this story! Hope you enjoy…time for Rambo Daryl. Teehee**

**I own nothing… nothing at all but if I did, I would have Daryl and Carol ride away together at the end of Season 4 and create a whole new show around Daryl and Carol. See that's some good shit right there! I think Kirkman should listen! LOL**

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol had never felt so good in her life. Things were quiet for the moment. They hadn't heard from the governor in a month and the prison wasn't relaxed, but the mood was good. Not to mention she had Daryl.

Daryl.

Just the thought of him made a smile come to her face. In all her life she had never felt more alive or beautiful then when she was with him. He worshiped her; it often brought tears to her eyes the soft gentle way he was with her. In the morning before he left he always said he loved her and kissed her forehead. The first few times he did this she pretended to sleep, she wasn't sure if he wanted her to know he did this, but one morning he chuckled and told her to stop faking. She had opened her eyes and been rewarded with him making slow love to her.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Karen and a few of the other Woodbury women come in. She hated Karen; no one would blink an eye if she killed the woman. She was always hanging on Daryl, even though she knew that he was with Carol. She didn't care, she always pushing up against him, no matter if Carol was there or not. Carol sighed, swallowing back her own insecurities as she worked on finishing the breakfast dishes. The only person left in the common room with her was Merle.

Merle looked up and saw that nosy bitch Karen come in, he fucking hated her. He liked Carol, thought she was good for his baby brother, but this bitch Karen was fucking shit up. He could see it. He had fucked her once in Woodbury, hell who hadn't fucked that slut. She threw it around like everybody should get a piece. Merle had a lot of women and he could honestly say that piece wasn't worth it; he'd take his hand any day over fucking that thing again. So he sighed, even though he had shit to do, he wasn't going to leave Carol alone in here with that viper. Nah, Merle Dixon was comfortable right where he was.

Karen snickered to her two friends as they sat down at one of the tables. She hated the little sliver haired woman, she was weak from what she could see and she hated that the woman had the hottest man she'd seen since the end of the old world. She looked at her friends, an evil plan hatching in her little brain, "So we should give her a hand. I'm sure your hands are hurting this morning Carol. With your age and all."

Carol gripped the sink, taking a calm breath, "No thank you Karen I'm doing just fine here. I'm sure you three have something you can be doing. I've got things here."

Merle steeled himself he didn't like where this was going.

Karen stood up moving up behind Carol, eyeing her with disgust, "You know Carol we all pull our weight here, all but you. From what I see all you know how to do is cook and clean and take care of kids. I bet you're never even held a gun." Her two friends laughed.

Carol spun around her face red, but Merle could see the bitch's words were cutting through to the little woman. Carol steeled herself, ready to rip her apart, "For your information, Karen, I helped clear this prison right alongside with the men. I doubt you've ever done something like that."

Karen smirked, knowing she was getting to the old bitch, "Well, why don't we say what really happened. The only reason you've made it this far is because of Daryl. And the only reason he is with you is because you were the only pussy available at the time. He won't look at you if this was the old world. He's go to someone like me, but now you've got him all tied up in knots because he feels like HE HAS TO be with you. And look at you! You're tits probably sag to the floor, maybe he closes his eyes when he fucks you so he doesn't have to look at you." Karen saw the tears welling up in Carol's eyes so she stepped closer whispering in her ear, "I wonder if he thinks about me when he fucks you."

Carol gasped, her hand snapping out and slapping her hard across the face. When Karen looked up at her she smirked blood dripping from her mouth, "Hit a nerve did I?"

Carol ran from the common room, by the time she got to her cell, she couldn't stay there. She could hear screams coming from the common room, but she didn't stop she ran disappearing into the tombs.

**-Winter Heat-**

Merle was up on his feet by the time Carol disappeared, he had all he was going to take. He grabbed Karen by the neck and slammed her against the wall, his head cocking to the side. Karen felt panic hit her; she knew to be afraid of Merle Dixon. She knew what kinds of things he did for the governor; she knew he was a wicked man. Karen struggled against his hand, "Please, What are you fucking her too?"

Merle cocked his head to the side, "Nah, that there is my brother's little woman, which makes her blood. They're as good as married ya know."

Karen struggled, trying to get free, "FUCK YOU Merle! There ain't no ring on her finger and even if there was it won't mean anything. He's with her out of duty, nothing more."

Merle snarled at her, "I think I'll let Daryl take care of ya. But if he don't…if ya come at that woman again, I'll snap your neck. We clear? Cuz old Merle don't give two warnings."

Karen choked when he let her go, "Yeah we're clear."

Merle stalked out of the prison, his eyes scanning the yard, he saw his brother making rounds with Officer Friendly. He stood up tall and proud as he walked across the yard, "Boy we need to talk."

Daryl looked up at him, squinting against the sun, "What the hell is wrong now?"

Merle huffed, "That bitch was at Carol again. Upset her something awful. Told her she was old and that you were only with her because you had to be."

Daryl felt anger course through his veins, "She said that shit? FUCK, where's Carol?"

Merle sighed, "Ran off after she slapped the bitch. I warned her too told her I was gonna tell you what she did and let you take care of her. If you don't boy, I will and you're way will probably be much less messier."

Daryl looked at Rick, "I told ya these people weren't no fucking good. You let me handle this?"

Rick sighed, "Yeah, Karen's done nothing but bring this group down since we brought her in. you do what you think is best."

Daryl gave him a curt nod and headed off into the prison. The first thing he needed to do was find his woman and do some damage control. Then he was going to fucking kill Karen.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl searched all over for her. By the time he got back into the common room no one was there. Daryl was getting more and more worried until he stopped outside the old clinic. He was getting ready to give up and go back to get Rick to help organize an all out search party when he heard it, her cries. They were so soft at first he thought he was dreaming. He opened the door slowly and saw her feet sticking out from behind one of the old exam tables. He sighed walking in and locking the door, he walked in and stopped in front of her, "Been lookin' everywhere, was worried damn it."

Carol wiped at her tears, "Sorry. Needed to be alone for awhile."

Daryl sighed, "Lettin' that bitch get to ya, we've talked about this shit."

Carol huffed, looking at the floor, "I'm fine Daryl. Just please leave me alone right now."

Daryl shook his head sitting down next to her, "No we need to talk this shit out."

Carol pushed off the floor, "Fine, I'll go."

Daryl was up in a flash, his arms wrapping around her waist, "NO! Ain't leavin' you here right now, we need to talk. Now stop fightin' me! Damn it. What did that bitch say to get ya so upset?"

He felt her slump in his arms, her body shaking with sobs. Daryl sighed, he hated it when women cried, but he really hated it when Carol cried. He had once went to Rick after they got together and asked what the hell to do when they cried. Rick had looked at him knowingly and said the best thing to do was hold them until they were ready to talk. So that's what he did, he turned her in his arms, wrapping his strong arms around her and held her. He whispered to her, telling her to calm down, that he was there and everything was going to be just fine.

When her sobs trailed off into sniffles, he sat her down on the end of one of the exam tables, he brushed the tears away from her cheeks, looking into her red rimmed eyes, "Alright now spill, what the fuck did that cunt say?"

Carol sighed, her chin trembling, "She wanted to know if I needed help with dishes because I'm so old. Then she said I was a burden and useless to the group, that I was only around because you saved my ass." She stopped her chest heaving, as she got upset again, "Then she said that the only reason you were with me was because I was the only pussy around and that you stayed now because you felt you had to." She covered her face with her hands, sobbing again.

Daryl was so pissed, no he was beyond pissed, he was seeing red and he knew that wasn't going to end well for Karen. He took a few deep breaths, his hands fisting as they rested beside Carol's legs. He knew the cunt had said everything that Carol felt insecure for, he had to fix this shit. He stood up tall, cupping her face gently in his hands, "Look at me."

Carol looked up at him, her eyes filled with so much pain; he almost couldn't stand it, "LOOK AT ME. What do you see?"

Carol shrugged, "I don't know what you mean?"

Daryl sighed, "Really look at me. What do you see?"

Carol sighed, her heart breaking as she stared at his handsome face, she reached out and stroked his cheek. He turned into the touch, "I see a good man, a man with great honor. Maybe the greatest man I've ever known. I see a tough outside but a see a soul that's had too much hurt. I see a man with a big heart, who's loyal to anyone who puts others first. You're a good man."

Daryl smirked, rubbing her cheek, "See, you see stuff in me that no one else has ever seen. Now I'm going to tell ya what I see." Carol tried to turn away but he won't let her, holding her face in his hands. "I see a woman that I don't fucking deserve. In the real world I would've dreamt of you, but never approached ya. Not because I won't want ya but because I wouldn't have counted myself worthy of ya. I see a fucking angel that has saved me just as many times as I've fucking saved ya. And damn it all if I didn't try my damnest to push ya away, but I can't anymore because I love ya too damn much."

Carol's chin trembled again, "But I'm old and my body…."

Daryl smirked pulling her tight against him so she could feel his erection, "What about that body?" He leaned into her, his lips brushing against her neck, "You can fell what I think of that body. You've seen my scars Carol, you know every line of my shame, but yet you still want me. You still let me touch ya, love ya, like ya deserve to be." He kissed her then, his lips saying all the things his words couldn't.

When they pulled away breathless, he smirked at her, "SO woman, ya still think you're not my type?"

Carol sighed, hugging herself, looking down, "Daryl, I'm older than you."

Daryl smirked, bucking into her, "Yup, damn cougar." She smiled as he pushed her down on the table.

His hands snaking up to pull her top up exposing his favorite dark blue lace bra, he groaned as he moved the cups out of the way, "Ain't no woman in this group who has tits as firm as ya do. Damn woman. This ain't gonna last long."

Carol giggled as he bit down on her nipple, rolling it with his tongue, his hands worked fast, pushing the jeans and her panties from her body. Now she laid almost completely exposed to him. He unzipped his pants, letting his hand run down the length of her body, his eyes feasting on her, his touch loving as he moved down her body. He stopped touching her long enough to unzip his pants freeing himself. He pushed into her staring into her eyes, never breaking eye contact. He made love to her, loving her the way she liked, nibbling her sweet points. When they came they embraced each other, kissing one another, declaring their love in their own way.

Before Daryl pulled off of her, he stopped at her core, burying his face in her lapping at their combined taste. He heard her gasp as he pushed her over the edge again, laughing when she tugged his hair. His woman was a fucking firecracker in bed, all soft, but she could be damn rough and he won't have her any other way.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl walked into the common room at dinner time; he and Carol had been gone longer than he thought. He spotted Karen sitting with a group of her friends, eyeing Carol as she went over to help with dinner. Bitch was too good to get her fucking hands dirty. Daryl nodded to his brother who nodded back; Merle could tell by the look in his baby brother's eye this was going to be good.

Daryl walked over to Karen's table and smiled down at her, "Karen."

Karen smiled, "Daryl, who are you tonight sweetheart?"

Daryl chuckled to himself, glancing over at Carol who was staring at him watching the exchange intently, "Oh I'm fucking prefect right now. But could you help me with something. I tried this new aftershave today and I'm not sure how it smells on me."

Karen grinned victoriously at Carol, as she stood, "Oh sure." She took a deep whiff of the side of his neck.

Daryl winked at Carol, "No, I put it more on my cheeks."

Karen's eyes twinkled as she moved as close to his cheek as she could taking a deep whiff. She let out a little moan, "You smell so good."

Daryl chuckled as she pulled away her hands going to his chest. Daryl clamped his hands down on hers, his face twisting in disgust and anger, "THAT BITCH WAS THE SMELL OF MY WOMAN ON ME. I'M GLAD YOU GOT A GOOD WIFF AT WHAT A CUNT SHOULD SMELL LIKE. Cuz that's what a REAL woman smells like." Karen started pulling away from him, trying to get away but it was too late, she was fucked. "If you so much as LOOK at my WOMAN again I'll fucking gut ya. Right here in front of GOD country and everyone and the sad part is…" He leaned in real close to whisper to her, "No one but your two little bitch ass friends would give a shit." He pushed her away from him and made his way toward Carol.

He heard a slow clap start and looked to see Glenn standing clapping his hands. Then Rick joined in, then Merle started hooting and howling banging on the table. The others started joining in including several of the older folks who loved Carol from Woodbury.

Daryl walked up to Carol and grabbed the back of her neck, kissing her hard, before he lost all nerve. He pulled away from the kiss his cheeks were red and the whole common room was exploding in applause behind them, Daryl's face was bright red. He hugged her whispering into her ear, "Can ya bring me food; I think I've had enough of people for one day." She nodded into his neck, hugging him tight before he let her go; he headed out of the common room, heading for their cell. He had embarrassed himself enough for one day.

Merle yelled after him, "Well send her right up boy!" Merle was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his cheeks. Beth gave him a swat on the back, scolding him, but he just laughed harder. He was damn proud of his little brother. Merle knew that standing up for her in front of all of them was a big deal; it showed EVERYONE that he loved her, especially Carol.

Merle looked over at the woman in question and saw her beaming. He knew that no one had ever stood up for that woman like that. And he couldn't remember a time when Daryl had stood up in front of a whole group of people for anyone, including him. He was glad they had finally both found the love they deserved. If Daryl was happy then Merle was too, and that was saying a lot. Dixons hadn't had love in the old world, but it looked like the new world was somewhere they could thrive.

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed! Kaye**


	68. Snapped

Chapter 68…Snapped

**Well I was having a talk with my dear friend CanieSpeedle and came up with this little update…oh more like EPIC update. I hope you enjoy! I loved seeing by your reviews and PM that you all hate Karen as much as I do….well Carol hates her too. So I hope you will forgive me if Carol goes a little off the reservation for this one….but she has good reason. I can't say that I would make it through a Zombie Apocalypse with my sanity. I think you'd have to be a little crazy to survive and more importantly the death of a child like Carol did. So bare with me for this one.**

**Ok, hugs and candy chocolate kisses to you all. I'm getting close to that 1000 review mark and I swear the one that gets it well I'll come up with something special! **

**Well here I go! Check out my dear Hiatus80's story 'Saints and Sinners' send her some nice notes, I heard through the grape vine she is now getting the METH hate mail, so tell her you love her story or just send her some support. We have to have each other's backs; writing is what we're here for. The love of shows, but we stay for the friends we make! Hugs to you Hiatus80, keep trucking sweetheart! **

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol had woken up that morning and she had a sense of something bad coming. It was like a storm brewing somewhere and she couldn't quite place what was wrong. Daryl had left like he always did to hunt; he kissed her cheek and whispered he loved her. She knew he was safe because he was with Merle and those two would always have each other's backs. She knew tensions in group were high with Merle coming out about his relationship with Beth, but even that was settling down some. Karen always hung in the background like a bad rash you couldn't quite scratch or get rid of, but she had been pretty quiet since Daryl made his feelings known to her in front of the group. Carol hardly saw her unless it was during meal time.

Now Carol couldn't quite figure out what was coming, but something was. It was a feeling that she had felt that morning in the car over two years ago when Sophia had slipped away from them. She rubbed her hands over her face trying to snap herself out of the fog. Maybe she was just being paranoid. Maybe.

**-Winter Heat-**

Karen had been waiting, waiting for a chance to catch the old bitch off guard. She had lost any friends she had that day in the common room when Daryl rubbed his pussy scented face all over her. She had been humiliated beyond reason, but she knew he just needed a firm hand. But first she needed to get rid of that bitch! Today was her day. She had spent hours outside the prison the day before while the others were dealing with the shock of Merle and Beth. She knew Merle was kinky but she didn't know that he liked them that much younger than him, but he wasn't the Dixon she wanted. She wanted the younger Dixon, the one who had plagued her every fantasy and she would have him.

She had gotten the walker into the yard without anyone seeing her and led it slowly toward the small shed in the back of the yard. There she chained it up next to the gardening tools, setting up the chain so when she got outside she could release it. She wanted the old bitch to be surprised. She figured the walker would take a big chunk out of her before she knew what happened and then Karen would be there with her gun ready to put the bullet through her damn head like she deserved.

Karen hugged herself as she walked into the common room, she hadn't been this happy in a long time. She even smiled to the old bitch as she took her breakfast, just a matter of time now and I'll be you bitch.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl came in not long after breakfast started. There was one hell of a storm coming so the game had been out in full force so they had gotten two bucks early and figured heading back was the best thing. That way they could get it skinned and butchered for dinner before the rain came in. Daryl smirked at Carol, "Woman."

She looked up and smiled, "Everything go ok? You're back early."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, rain's coming in and we got two bucks. Merle's starting on them. Can ya send Beth out to help?"

Carol nodded, "Can do. Anything else?"

Daryl smirked, "Well yeah, but I got shit to do first."

Carol laughed, turning red, "Oh Dixon you are such a sweet talker."

Daryl smiled, kissing her temple, "Hey where'd ya put the tubs for the meat?"

Carol thought for a minute, "Oh, I remember in the garden shed. You want me to get them?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah I got it. We'll eat like kings tonight."

She smiled watching him go; she still couldn't believe he was hers. She walked over to Beth who was finishing up a few dishes, "Hey Beth that man of yours needs some help with the deer they got. Or would you rather I helped?"

Beth's smile was wide, "He asked for me?"

Carol shook her head smiling at the joy on the young woman's face; the last few days had been hell for both of them. But that's what happens when your big overprotective sister walks in on you, "Yes, so you better get going. I got it from here."

Carol laughed watching Beth leave and smiled, young love. What she didn't know was that her loves life would be in her hands in just a few short hours.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl was having the time of his life watching Merle talk a very green looking Beth through cutting meat off the deer. Merle was losing his patience, "Now sugar, if you cut like that it's gonna shred the meat."

Beth looked down at her hands and shivered, "Merle maybe I'm better at catching the meat? And cooking it, this is really….gross."

Merle laughed, "Angel if you're gonna be with a Dixon ya got to learn how to do this shit. Daryl's had Carol doing this for ages. It's a rite of passage!"

Daryl snorted, "I'm headin' to get the bins. Take it easy on her; she'll be a Dixon before ya know it."

Daryl headed toward the garden shed listening to the two bicker back and forth. He smirked; he never figured his brother would fall for anyone, let alone someone as sweet as Beth. But love finds ya when it finds ya.

He opened the door of the shed, stepping in his focus was on the two blue bins he saw in the corner, he didn't see the walker come at him until it was on top of him. He pushed hard against the large walker it went back just enough for him to grab his knife out of his belt and plunge it into the fucking things eye socket. As the walker started falling on him he saw a familiar blue hair thingy, one that Karen always wore. He felt a sharp pain in his back and realized that he had impaled himself on one of Hershel's pitch forks, the walker's weight pushing him further onto the prongs. He let out a loud scream as he used all that was left of his strength to push the walker away from him. It landed with a thump on the floor.

Merle and Beth had heard him scream and were standing there at the door of the shed in disbelief. Daryl coughed up blood, looking at his brother. Merle snapped out of his daze, "Jesus baby brother. BETH GET RICK, FUCK GET EVERYBODY."

Daryl leaned on Merle his legs already starting to feel numb, "If I turn…."

Merle shook his head, "No, we ain't havin' this talk. Now don't pussy out on me now. I'm gonna pull ya off."

Daryl grimaced, "Karen….Karen did this…she set this up….Carol and Hershel are usually the only ones. You have to keep her safe….don't let her see me….if I turn."

Merle felt rage pump through his veins, "Don't worry about a thing….you're gonna be fine. Now this is gonna hurt like hell."

Merle didn't give him time to answer he pulled up lifting his brother from the pitch fork. Daryl screamed and then sagged in his arms. Merle carried his brother out into the yard, laying him on his stomach. Stripping off his shirt, he put pressure on the six hole marks that blood was pouring out of.

Beth had come screaming into the prison, Rick was the first one to run toward the yard, but Carol was right behind him, Hershel's bag on her shoulder and fear ripping through her body. She slid to her knees at Daryl's side, her chin trembling, but Merle had never been prouder at how his future sister-in-law held her shit together. "Merle, help me with his shirt, I need to see how bad it is. Was he wake?"

Merle nodded, "Yeah he was….I'm sorry….damn it."

Carol didn't say anything she stared at his back, by now Hershel had limped out and was being helped to the ground by Glenn. Merle's head snapped up at the crowd that had gathered, his eyes going to Karen. He stood up and she knew he knew. He was on her before she could run; he got her in a head lock. Rick coming over to try and stop him from killing her, but Merle pulled away, "This BITCH did this! Daryl said she did this. I ain't lettin' her run free when my brother could die. If he lives….when he wakes up and fingers her she needs killed for this."

Rick nodded, his eyes hard on Karen, "Yeah, if you did this, nothing will save you. Tyreese help Merle lock our prisoner into a cell. We'll deal with her later."

Karen fought but the men were stronger. She couldn't help but feel she had made a huge mistake. When she saw Daryl laying there instead of Carol she wanted to die. She had killed the man she loved and that bitch was the one that was going to hold him while he died.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol hadn't left his side. Merle had finally came in and forced her to eat, but she won't leave his side. It had been two days since they had stitched him up. Two days since Merle had given blood to try and save his life. Two days since Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, and Tyreese had made a run to a small hospital to get supplies and he still hadn't woke up.

Carol had made deals with everyone this side of heaven and hell, if they would just spare him. The information had finally came out; Karen had set the walker in the shed hoping that it would kill her instead of him. Now on top of everything she had the guilt of knowing that she had made this happen. It had been her fault. Rick had taken Karen to cell block E, it was clear but they didn't use it and he had posted a guard on her twenty four seven. They were waiting to see if Daryl woke up. If he woke up, it would be up to him if she lived or died. Carol had already made her choice known, she needed to die. But Rick wanted to make sure that Daryl had a choice, but Carol didn't want that weight on him.

Carol touched his forehead, there were still no signs of fever, but that didn't mean that he wasn't dying. They had done their best, but with their lack of equipment, there was no way in knowing how much damage had been done. Hershel said all they could do was wait and see if his body would heal on it's own. Carol kissed the side of his face, "I need you to fight hard in there Daryl. I'm fighting hard out here but if you don't do your part I'm lost without you. Please….wake up."

She had been giving him the same plea for hours. She leaned her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating, she hummed to him as she did, tears streaming down her face, "_Sometimes you picture me I'm walking too far ahead, you're calling to me, I can't hear what you've said, then you say, go slow, I fall behind, the second hand unwinds, If you're lost, you can look and you will find me, time after time, If you fall I will be catch you, I'll be waiting, time after time….."_

Carol heard a sound at the cell doors and she looked up to see Merle's eyes tearing up, he cleared his throat, "No change?"

She pushed herself away from Daryl, her hand still in his, wiping at her tears, "No, no fever, but no change."

Merle nodded, "I'll sit with him for awhile, you go get cleaned up. I don't want him waking up to see you with his blood still on your clothes."

Carol looked down, she didn't want to leave but she knew that Merle was right. Daryl would be pissed if he saw her looking like that. She sighed, leaning over placing a soft kiss on his cheek, "You stay right here, Merle's gonna sit with you and I'm gonna be right back. I love you." She squeezed his hand and got up from the floor. Grabbing a few things from the cell she looked at Merle, "Any change at all have someone come get me."

Merle pulled her into an awkward hug, "I will."

Merle sat down on the floor next to Daryl, sighing, "Need ya to wake up little brother. That woman of yours ain't gonna make it if this shit goes south. I'm afraid she might snap and kill that bitch herself if you don't pull through. Shit Daryl, we just found each other again, I have to make shit right from before. Please wake up." Merle Dixon did something he never did; he bowed his head and sent a prayer to God.

**-Winter Heat-**

As Carol was finishing up changing her clothes, the door to the shower swung open to reveal Maggie and Glenn with Karen. Maggie saw Carol and her face went pale, "Oh God Carol, I'm so sorry. Rick said we needed to bring her to wash up."

Carol shrugged, trying to keep a hold of her short leash that held her temper in check, "I was heading back anyway."

As she moved to step around Karen, the woman reached out, "Is he…is he still alive?"

Carol glared at her, an uneasy peace coming across her features and Karen recoiled. Maggie pushed Carol out the door, "Sorry, give Daryl my best."

Carol nodded, her fists balled tight at her side. She couldn't do any good for Daryl right now, but she sure as hell could do some good with Karen. Carol headed to Merle and Beth's cell, grabbing what she needed, if Rick wasn't going to take care of the monster then she was.

It took her a few tries to get the walkers into the cell, but she finally got two small walkers into one of the cells in Cell Block E. She knew that Glenn and Maggie would be back soon so she had to work fast. She waited in the shadows as she listened to them talk to Mike one of the young kids from Woodbury, he was taking up watch. Carol played with the small ax in her hands, just one of the weapons she planned on using.

Once Maggie and Glenn were gone, she slipped out of the cell and make her way around to come in the door nearest Mike. She smiled at him, "Hey Mike, Rick needs you in the yard. I have things here."

Mike looked up at her, "Everything alright?"

Carol nodded, giving him a tight lipped smile, "Yeah, they had a few walkers get through the fence and they wanted to have you guys help get the fence pieced back together."

Mike nodded, and headed toward the yard. Carol slipped the chains back against the door, trapping just the two of them inside. Carol walked around to the cell. Karen was standing there waiting for her, "Well I guess I should've known you'd be the one to come for me. I figured Merle would before now. So what are going to do sew me to death?"

Carol smirked, "It's funny, you know what happens when a woman like me has something she loves taken away from them? They become dangerous." Carol raised the gun and shoot Karen in the shoulder, the woman stumbling back smacking her head hard on the concrete wall. Carol smirked, "Easier than I thought."

When Karen came too she was at the opposite end of the cell block, sitting facing a cell full of walkers. She went to move but found her body was tied to a chair. She could hear banging and yelling on the door. Carol walked in front of her, "Don't worry about them. They can't get in. It's just us girls now and I think we need to talk don't you?"

Karen knew she was in trouble, "Carol whatever you think this will solve, it's not! Please don't do this. I know I was wrong, I think I might be sick or something."

Carol smiled warmly at her, "We're all a little sick these days. That man, the man you dreamt about, HE'S MY MAN, he picked me. He loves ME! Not you and he never would. He's a good man and I know if he woke up he'd probably sent you on your way. He's too good of a man to kill you or have you killed. But you see, even if I lose him over this, at least I'm protecting him, the group. Good luck Karen."

Karen watched in agony as Carol walked over and opened the cell doors, the two walkers narrowed in on the blood already pouring from Karen's shoulder. They began biting into her and her screams pierced the cell block, once Karen stopped screaming, Carol put a bullet in her head and then the two walkers.

She heard Rick and Merle as they finally made their way through the door she had chained. She sat there rocking back and forth tears rolling down her face, she felt bad for what she had done, but Karen had to die. Rick ran a hand through his hair, "Jesus…."

Merle felt a sense of pride; the little woman had done what had to be done. He knelt down in front of her, "Carol….Carol look at me….ya with me little sis?"

Carol looked up at him, her eyes welling up with more tears, her voice a whisper, "I had to do it. She would've killed someone, but he'll hate me for what I did."

Merle shook his head, "No darlin' he's awake and freaking out because you aren't there. Now come on. Let's go see him. I'll come back and clean this mess up."

Rick nodded to Merle as the older Dixon pulled her into his side, almost protecting her from any harm. Rick sighed, looking at the mess in Cell Block E, he should've killed the woman to begin with, she had been nothing but trouble since the moment they had brought her back. She had caused more trouble and made more work for everybody. He would get Glenn, Carl, and Tyreese to help him. The Dixon had enough on their plate as it was; he just hoped that Carol would be alright now that Daryl was out of the woods.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol stood at the door of the cell, hugging herself; Hershel was still looking over Daryl. When he moved Daryl saw her and motioned to her, "Come'ere."

She did moving to his side, while Hershel made his way out, "Keep him quiet, he's out of the woods, but I don't want him up doing anything just yet."

Carol nodded, tears streaming down her face, "You woke up."

Daryl smirked, his hand brushing away her tears, "Don't ya know nothing…."

Carol smirked, "I know nothing can kill a Dixon but a Dixon."

Daryl coughed as he laughed, "I was gonna say don't ya know I ain't done with ya yet. Ain't going anywhere until we go together."

Carol sobbed and he pulled her to his chest, "Ssshhh, it's fine woman. I'm fine. Just a little banged up is all."

Carol raised her head, "You almost died. I almost lost you."

Daryl sighed, "I know, but I wasn't going anywhere without ya. Too damn jealous to let some other asshole have ya. Now where the hell were ya? I woke up and ya were gone. Merle was gone a long time gettin' ya."

Carol swallowed hard, looking at the floor, "You're not going to like this."

Daryl tilted her chin up making her look at him, even though he looked like shit, he still looked pissed, "What am I not gonna like? Carol Ann Dixon you best start talkin' or I'm getting' up and kickin' some asses."

Carol had to push him gently back into the bed, she sighed, "I killed Karen."

Daryl was stunned, he sat there staring at her for a minute, "You killed her?"

Carol nodded, tears running down her face, "I knew that you'd let her go. You're too good a man; I knew you couldn't order a woman to die. So I let walkers loose on her, they killed her. I know you probably hate…."

She was cut off by his lips crushing into hers, it took the little strength he had, but he had to get her to shut up. When he pulled away he flopped down on the bed, sweat pouring, "Ain't nothin' you did that I wasn't gonna do! That bitch was trying to kill you not me and I'd do anything for you woman. Death by walker was too damn nice for the likes of her. She did nothing but bring us down since we brought her ass here. Another thing the governor fucked up! He let her live. I love ya Carol and would do anything for ya."

Carol laid her head on his chest, "Thank you….thank you for not hating me…..thank you for loving me….but thank you for coming back to me."

Daryl's eyes were heavy, he felt exhausted, his hand lazily going through her hair, "Ain't goin' anywhere without ya woman." He yawned, glad he was wake, but needing some sleep. He drifted off with his woman in his arms, knowing that she did what she had to, she protected her family. They might not be married yet, but his woman was a Dixon.

**Alright…I killed Karen….I'm doing the chair happy dance! I hope you all enjoyed Karen's death….I'll bring her back so I can kill her again and again if you want….LOL. Have a good night! I'm off to read and get some sleep! Hugs, Kaye**


	69. Unexpected Gifts

Chapter 69…..Unexpected Gifts

**Well I have a long day ahead of me of getting requests done! If you don't see yours today please PM me, because I think I have them all written down, but I don't want to skip anyone. Then tomorrow I'm going to work on a new idea I had but I want to try it out here first. If you guys like it then it might be a short multi chapter.**

**Two quick thank you's one to Ava who reviewed as a guest, thank you so much sweetie! Hugs**

**The second to Ramblin Roses, I'm so glad you read, thanks for being open minded enough to skip what you don't like! Giant hugs for that!**

**Alright on to business, this one is from FinnetheHuman1697! Hope you like hun!**

**I don't own shit….I wish I did…there I said it.**

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol was vibrating as the others talked about the run. She had finally made up her mind and she was going to tell him. She was going to find a way and finally just tell him, conquences be damned. She was tired of this dance they were playing; it had gone on long enough. She was going to get herself on that run and get him the item she wanted then she would leave it on the perch with a note. That's what she was going to do. If he didn't want her then she would finally know and she knew Tyreese was interested but she couldn't. No she WON'T unless she knew that there was no chance with him. Rick looked up at her, she knew the fight that was coming, but she was going on that run.

Rick smiled at her, "Carol do you have a list for us?"

Carol folded her arms over her chest, "I was thinking I would go this time."

Daryl was on his feet, he had been half paying attention to the discussion, knowing that Rick wanted him to stay behind to keep an eye on things. But once he heard those words out of her mouth well he couldn't stop himself, "NO FUCKING WAY. Your ass is needed here."

Carol tried to calm herself, keeping her eyes fixed on Rick, she had already went to him and told him what her plan was and Rick said if she could get a few of their group behind her then he would go against Daryl. Carol looked at Tyreese, hoping this didn't bit her in the ass, "Tyreese I'm a better shot then you I could be helpful."

Tyreese looked at Daryl who was openly glaring at him, "She's right, she's a better shot."

Daryl walked over spinning her around so she had to look at him, "And who's gonna take care of asskicker if ya don't make it back. Did ya think about that?"

Carol was breathing heavy, she hated how mad he was, but she wanted to do something for him. She had to; he was always doing for other people. "Daryl, I'll be back. I'll be fine."

Daryl let go of her arm huffing, "Pfft, yeah well tell that to Michonne, she's twice the fighter ya are and she's laying up in her cell right now her back out because of the last run!"

Carol pinched the bridge of her nose, "I understand, but that was much more dangerous. This is a town we've been in a million times. Hell I went with you last time."

Daryl balled his fist, "That was different! I was with ya."

Tyreese stood up straight, "You don't' think me and Rick can keep her safe?"

The words hung out in the air, making the room silent. Daryl wanted to shot an arrow right into the fuckers head, he saw the way he looked at Carol and he didn't fucking like it, not one fucking bit! He gritted his teeth looking at her face, she was so hopeful; it wasn't really his fucking business if she got her ass killed. He shook his head and stormed out of the room. When he left Carol heard everyone let out a breath, but she didn't. She knew he was mad, but she hoped that he would forgive her.

Rick nodded to Carol, giving her a soft smile, "It's settled then, Carol will go."

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl paced back and forth in front of her cell. They were supposed to be back hours ago. What the fuck happened? If Rick and Tyreese came back without her…..shit what would he do? She was the reason he stayed around. Her and asskicker. He had no love for the group anymore, hell Rick had helped created the mess with Merle and now that he was gone; his only reason for staying was Carol. He knew he felt something more for her than friendship but that shit got ya killed is what it do. If he loved her, not if, because he loved her he knew it would destroy him if she was ripped from him. He sighed, leaning on the railing; he just wanted her to fucking walk back into the prison in one fucking piece. He would deal with the rest of that shit later.

His head snapped up when he saw Glenn came to the cell block doors, the younger man looked up at him, "They're back!"

Daryl let out a breath, god damn fucking woman was going to be the death of him. He started down the metal stairs but he saw her. She threw her arms around Rick's neck and hugged him, the two saying something low to each other. Jealous filled him, so it wasn't Tyreese that she was after, it was fucking Rick!

Rick.

How the fuck could he compete with that? The man had children, which Carol loved and doted on, Daryl didn't have kids. Fuck kids were afraid of him. Rick was warm and touchy feely, Daryl flinched if someone brushed by him on accident. Rick was handsome and Daryl well Daryl had more scars on him than a tree has lines on the bark. He wiped at his eyes, there was no way he was gonna go one hundred percent pussy here. He got up and walked over to his perch sitting down in the far corner, in the shadows. He stewed on his feelings, he should just fucking leave. Wish them the fuck well and leave. His heart had been broken.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol put the letter on the top of the bow. She hoped he liked it, she knew that Daryl wasn't use to getting gifts and she wanted to do something big for him. Maybe it would soften the blow, if he didn't want her maybe they could be friends. She took a deep breath and walked up the stairs toward the perch. She was getting ready to lay down the bow when she heard his angry voice float from the corner, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Carol was taken aback; she hadn't heard that kind of venom in his voice pointed at her since the farm. She fumbled with the bow, "I was….I just….I wanted to….I got you this."

Daryl stood up fast advancing at her and she felt fear for the first time with him. He never acted like this with her, not anymore. He took the bow from her hands and looked it over. It was much more light weight then the two he had, it was nice, high end. He looked it over and then shoved it back into her hands, "Don't want it. Get the fuck out of here."

Carol felt her chest tighten up the letter from her was lying between their feet. She looked up at him, her voice soft, "I'm sorry. I thought it would be useful."

Daryl huffed, "I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING USEFUL! YOU WANT TO WHORE AROUND WITH THOSE FUCKERS I DON'T GIVE A SHIT. YOU CAN TAKE YOUR FUCKING BOW YOU DUMB BITCH."

Carol was shaking now; she dropped the bow on the ground and ran down the stairs, bumping into Rick. He tried to talk to her, but she just pushed him away and ran. Rick eyed the angry redneck standing at the top of the stairs and he felt rage. Carol had risked her god damn life for that gift and he threw it back in her face. Rick looked at Carl, "Take my knife and gun and then go sit with your sister and Beth."

Carl could tell there was going to be a battle royal between his father and Daryl. Carl nodded, "I'll keep everyone out."

Rick nodded, his eyes trained on Daryl, "Good idea."

Daryl felt like shit as soon as she ran, he shouldn't talked to her like that, but he was hurt. He had opened himself up to that woman and she had torn his fucking heart out. She made him believe that she cared about him, maybe even loved him. But he knew it was his fault, he was too damaged, too broken for anyone to love him. Then when he saw the murderous way Rick was eyeing him, he knew he was in a world of hurt.

Rick walked up the stairs slowly, "Why? Just answer me that Daryl. Why would you hurt her like that? She has talked about nothing else for two weeks, but getting that bow for you. She said you eyed it last run but there wasn't enough room."

Daryl held his head up, "She don't need to be worrying about me, I ain't her problem."

Rick huffed, "You're a real asshole you know that. She almost got fucking bit getting that. Then she spent the whole way back writing that letter for you and you threw it all in her face. I thought you were a better man than that."

Daryl eyed him, "What letter?"

Rick looked down at Daryl feet and picked up the letter shoving it hard against his chest. "You read that and then you and me will talk. Or I'll beat your ass, either way, Dixon you need to get your head out of your ass!"

Rick stood there hands on his hips, while Daryl unfolded the letter.

_**Daryl- **_

_**I know you're not one for big displays of affection. I know that, I think I might be your best friend, I know your mine. That's what makes this hard to do. I got you the bow hoping that if your answer is no that at least we can be friends. You can't help who you love Daryl, and I've known for a really long time that I'm in love with you. **_

_**For all the reasons, that I tell you every day. You've saved me so many times, not just on the farm, or in the tombs. You taught me to fight, to shot, to hold my head up high. You gave me back the person I use to be. When I look in the mirror I'm not some run down hag anymore, I'm me and I have a lot to smile about. **_

_**There was a long time there when I didn't have anything to smile about, but now I do. I find myself doing a lot of waiting. Waiting for you to get back, waiting on you to eat my own dinner, waiting on you to make the first move. This time I'm not waiting, I love you Daryl. I don't know what that means on some levels, but you have my heart. I thought about kissing you and telling you like a real woman, but I just couldn't take that kind of rejection, so I went with this. **_

_**If you want to be my friend, just my friend, then take the bow as a gift from your friend. And I will see you at breakfast in the morning and I promise it won't change anything, I still will love you, but I will do it as your friend. But if there's a chance. A chance that you could love me too, then come to me tonight. Not for sex or anything, just come to cell tonight, you don't have to say anything. Just sit with me; we can see where it goes from there. **_

_**No matter what you decide, I love you Daryl Dixon. Remember you're a good man, a man of honor. All my love, your friend, Carol**_

Daryl looked up from the letter to Rick who was leaning against the nearby wall, "SHIT."

Rick nodded, "Yeah shit is right. Now what're you gonna do about it?"

Daryl sighed, "Why me? I don't get it."

Rick sighed, he hated how broken these two people were. He had seen Daryl's back; he knew how tortured both he and Carol were. If he was a betting man he'd guess there were scars on Carol too. "Daryl it comes down to how do you feel about her?"

Daryl looked at him for a minute, "I guess I love her. Makes me sick to think of her where I can't protect her. Turns me into an ass every time I see her hug another man."

Rick snickered, "Yeah we've noticed. You know Tyreese has been pushing her, telling her he wants to be with her. She came to me two weeks ago and talked to me about it. She's like the sister I never had. She's a good girl that one. She really does love you. But if you hurt her, you and me are gonna have a problem. Not mention the others. They love her too. So think long and hard before you make a decision. I'll go see to her. But you need to figure out what you want." Daryl nodded as Rick started down the stairs. Rick stopped and turned looking at him, "And Daryl we all need love and we all deserve it too." Daryl nodded, sitting down hard on the perch he had some thinking to do.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol stayed in the tower for hours. Rick had brought her out dinner and sat and talked with her. The two of them going back and forth about things. Carol was one of the only ones that knew about him and Michonne and she smiled every time his face lit up. She was happy for her friend. He tried to talk to her about Daryl, but she shut him down. She had done what she set out to do and she figured tomorrow when Tyreese asked her to go for a walk she would go. Tyreese was a nice man, maybe she could at least be friends with him. Her heart ached, but she figured she would get over that. Daryl was dead, he just didn't love her. At least she could see him every day and know he was safe.

She finally made her way silently into the cellblock. She tip toed around the perch. Daryl was lying on his side facing away from the stairs and she didn't look at him, she just kept her head down and headed to her cell. When she got in there, she pulled down the blankets and quickly changed into a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. She lay down on her bed, and pulled her pillow tight to her, sobbing into it.

She didn't hear him come in. He squinted in the dark staring at her form. She was facing the wall and by the slight shaking of her body, he knew she was crying. He swallowed hard and quietly moved his bare feet along the floor.

She didn't hear him, but more like felt him when he sat down on the edge of the bed. She snapped her head up and stared at him. Her heart beating, as if the pieces he had shattered earlier were trying to knit themselves back together. He held out his hand and she took it. She could feel the tremble in his hand as their fingers intertwined. They sat there like that for a long time; Carol had turned on her side facing him. Their hands still together, but their fingers softly memorizing the lines of the other's.

Daryl was the first to break the silence, "Ain't never going to be good at this. Ain't never gonna fawn over ya like Glenn or say the right thing like Hershel, or be a gentleman like Tyreese and Rick. I'm just me."

Carol chuckled, wiping at a few happy tears that had spilled from her eyes, "I don't want that, I just want you for you. That's who I fell in love with."

Daryl smirked, "So now what do we do?"

Carol laughed, "What do you want to do? We don't have to say anything to anyone."

Daryl huffed, "No, we'll let them know, need that fucker Tyreese to stay the hell away from my woman."

Carol knew her heart was full the moment he called her his woman. She nodded, "Yeah, your woman, huh?"

Daryl blushed, looking at her, his voice soft, "Yeah."

Carol patted the bed next to her, her voice unsure, "Stay till I fall asleep?"

Daryl felt his heart race, but he nodded stiffly moving onto the bed next to her. Carol moved over giving him space, when he was lying on his back, he took his arm and put it under her, pulling her to his chest. He tensed at first, but then he smiled in the dark, he liked the way this felt. He felt like he was protecting her even as she slept. Carol looked up at him and smiled, her voice barely a whisper, "Can I kiss you good night?"

Daryl felt a twitch in his pants; he swallowed hard, "Ok."

Carol reached up closer to him; she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Daryl kept his open as her lips brushed his, the kiss was short and sweet, but it held promises of what was to come. She whispered against his lips, "Good night Daryl."

As she settled back against his chest, he kissed the top her head, "Night woman."

They fell asleep like that and that was how Rick found them in the morning.

**No smut, sorry I didn't think it fit. I think it needed to be sweet and awkward. Hope you enjoyed….More to come! Hugs, Kaye**


	70. Dangerous Sex

Chapter 70….Dangerous Sex

**WOW! I never thought I would reach 70 chapters when I started this little drabble series! It warms my heart. I'm approaching that 1000 review mark too and that just ….wow don't think you all know how that makes me tear up! So thank you!**

**For Chapter 70 I'm doing two requests in one! Fairy Masquerade asked for sexy time on a roof in the rain….while BLucy asked for Carol needed requesting. Someone else and forgive me I forget who asked for sweet and tender sexy time. Well I'm putting them all together to give you this little one!**

**Backstory: Carol and Daryl are together. This isn't in any peculiar storyline but if you want to put it in one of the ones I've written feel free. This is a run gone bad….enjoy!**

**-Winter Heat-**

This shit wasn't supposed to happen. This town was safe, well as safe as it could be; they had been here a number of times. But the herd had came out of nowhere. Daryl and Glenn were in the sporting goods store, while Maggie and Carol were across the street at the pharmacy. This was their usually routine when they came into town. Daryl had wanted it to be just him and Glenn, but Maggie and Carol had insisted they come with them so here they were.

Daryl looked over at Glenn who was hunkered down by the lime green Hyundai staring at the pharmacy. The herd was almost to them. Daryl saw movement on the roof and cringed when he saw Carol, she started taking down walkers while Maggie ran full speed toward them. She ran into Glenn's arms sobbing, "She told me to go; they were breaking in the back door. She said she'd covered me."

Daryl felt sick, he knew once that herd took the pharmacy she would be trapped up there and who the hell knew when they would be able to get back to get her. He opened the hatch as Glenn pushed Maggie into the car; he grabbed out supplied ramming them in his bag and grabbed their bed roll. He looked at Glenn, "Get her the fuck out of here."

Glenn shook his head, "I can't leave you!"

Daryl nodded, "YES YOU WILL and you are. I got Carol. If we make it we'll be home just as soon as we can. JUST GO!"

Daryl ran across the street firing his gun, while his knife got any that were too close. He fought through the few walkers inside and made his way to the roof hatch. When he burst through the hatch, Carol whipped her head around and gave him a cocky smile, "Just couldn't stay away could you?"

Daryl threw up their few supplies and the bedroll and worked on barricading the hatch, "Well you know me!"

She laughed as she fired a few more times into the herd, allowing Maggie and Glenn to get away. She sighed, knowing that now she stuck with not only a pissed off red neck but one she was sleeping with. She turned to look at him, he had secured the hatch and was making his way over to her, _this isn't going to fun_, she thought to herself.

Daryl stopped short of her, sweat pouring off him, "Want to tell me what the fuck this all was about? Why Maggie is more important than you are?"

Carol smirked, "Thought it was a romantic honeymoon spot?"

Daryl huffed, "NOT FUNNY! Explain!"

Carol sighed, looking down at the road where the two young people had just disappeared from, "She's pregnant Daryl. That's why we HAD to come. She didn't want Glenn to know."

Daryl sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "So that's why you laid down cover fire for her and got us stuck up here?"

Carol nodded, biting her lip, "Yeah, I'm sorry." Her hand going to his chest, her eyes pleading with him not to be mad.

Daryl huffed, "Let's set up the bedroll under that small overhang. Looks like fucking rain."

She sighed, he wasn't ready to forgive her and she got that, but it could days with them stuck up there and the last thing she wanted was him pissed the whole time.

**-Winter Heat-**

They ate their dinner in silence; just some cans of beans that Daryl had grabbed and a bottle of water. Afterward Daryl walked along the edge of the roof checking on the herd. They were surrounded from every side and there had to be at least a hundred of those dead fucks under them. Daryl was fuming; she could've gotten her ass killed. Her life was just as important as anyone else's. But he knew that wasn't true, to him her life was worth MORE than anyone else's. He glanced over at her; she was staring off into the distance toward the prison her sweater wrapped around her. When the sun went down it was so much worse, it was early Fall, but when the sun was up they had baked with the light reflecting off the roof top. Now that the sun was down the air bit at your skin. He saw her shiver and he sighed, walking across the roof toward her.

He took his crossbow and shifted it to his back, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I'm still pissed at you."

Carol smiled leaning back against him, "I know."

Daryl huffed, "You're just as important Carol."

Carol nodded, closing her eyes, just happy to be in his arms, "I know that."

Daryl pushed away and she turned to look at him as he paced, "NO! I don't think you do. You always do this, you put others in front of yourself and I fucking hate it! You're gonna get your ass killed one of these times and then….."

Carol narrowed her eyes at him, "Then what? What would you do?"

Daryl raised his eyes slowly, not saying anything he just nodded his head, a lump forming in his throat. Carol walked to him, putting her hands on his cheeks, giving him a soft smile, one he noticed was just for him, "You would go on. You would do what you do, protect this group. Make sure asskicker got what she needed. Just like I swear if something happened to you, I would go on. I won't ever, EVER love anyone else, but I would go on. Because that's what you would want me to do."

Daryl sighed, his hands going to her wrists, tracing a little pattern there, "Ain't far to keep putting her ass on the line when I just found ya. I had to walk through hell to get ya woman. Why would ya do that to me?"

Carol smiled, "Just remember you do the same thing every time you go out."

Daryl shook his head moving so that her hands fell to her side, he felt the first rain drop. His eyes trailed up to the heavens. Rain would confuse the walkers and might run the herd off, but he's was afraid she'd catch her death of a cold and then what the hell would he do. He felt himself get pissed again, "It's going to fuckin' rain and you're going to get sick….."

Carol moved closer to him, they were now in the middle of the roof, she slapped at his chest, "STOP! What if this and what if that….you can't think that way! I could die in my sleep Daryl because my heart just gave out."

Daryl's eyes flamed at her, "DON'T FUCKIN' TALK THAT WAY! YOU AREN'T GOING ANY DAMN PLACE!"

Carol sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist, "Daryl…that could've happened before the world went to shit. You know how much I love you that is what scares you. It scares me. The only other person I ever really loved was already taken from me. I know that pain. I promise you that I will do everything I can to keep my ass alive for you, to be by your side. I don't want to leave you. But today, my life wasn't greater than Maggie and her baby. It was two to one and I lost. You know when it comes to a child, that child will always win out. They're the hope, they're the future. But I don't want to go somewhere and leave you. I love you too much."

Daryl sighed, the rain was now coming down at a steady pace, her hair was sticking to her head and the rain drops were running down her neck into the valley between her breasts. He pulled her close to him, almost trying to shelter her from the rain, from anything that could hurt her. He sighed pulling back a little he tilted her head up kissing her slowly. Their lips brushing against each other's. Daryl flicked his tongue out seeking hers and she moaned opening her mouth. Their tongues working together tasting and loving the other as the kiss deepened. Daryl relaxed as other parts of his body started to awaken.

Carol ran her hands up under his vest and shirt, touching gently at the bare scared skin which he wasn't ashamed of anymore with her, he knew her touch, he craved it now. She moaned into his mouth, "Make love to me."

Daryl pulled back wiping that that rain streaming down her face, "Here in the rain?"

Carol nodded, "Just you and me, nothing between us and the heavens. Just us, showing each other and God how much we mean to each other."

Daryl nodded, words weren't needed anymore, she was right they were there and who the hell knew how much longer they would have together. He wanted to be with her now. He gently kissed down her neck, licking at the rain as it flowed over her body. His finger making quick work of the buttons on his shirt he shrugged off the vest and shirt standing there bare chested. His eyes glowing as she took off her top throwing it towards his. She smiled at him as she unbuttoned her now soaking pants and shimmed out of them taking her panties with them. Daryl swallowed hard, in the moon light she looked like a fairy princess, a pixie with her short hair. He smirked taking off his jeans and throwing them with hers.

Now both completely naked, they stood together, in the open, under the heavens, their hands gently exploring the other. Daryl's mouth traveled down her neck, kissing as it went, he stopped on her breast taking one into his mouth he sucked with all his might. Carol moaning loudly. Her moan startled him because even when they made love in the tower she tried to be quiet, but here there was only the herd below them. Here she could let go. He smirked biting down on the nipple, loving the half scream that she produced.

He stood up kissing her again, this time Carol surprised him as she kissed down his chest. Her tongue marking a trail as she knelt down in front of him, her hands running up and down his thighs. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with lust and want. One of her hands went to his hard, throbbing member. He closed his eyes as she took him into her mouth. Her tongue flicking on the back side of the shaft, making him moan loudly. She looked up at him as she moved him in and out of her mouth, her hand working with her hand. He loved staring into her eyes when she had his cock in her mouth; there was something so fucking hot about it. He wanted her every way he could get her tonight. Every way, this was their declaration to the world.

When he came, his whole body tensed. He roared out, almost making himself hoarse, the only other sound was the rain and the walkers. He half fell over with the intensity of it, his upper body cradling into her. When he felt strong enough he stood up and she smiled at him, swallowing his seed. He groaned, pushing her softly back. It was his turn to taste her now.

Carol felt electricity shot through her as he knelt at her bend legs. She was propped up on her elbows, staring at him. He looked like a Greek God in the moonlight, every scar just making him more beautiful as his rough hands caressed her inner thighs, his eyes raking over her body. He brought his lips to the inside of her left thigh and she groaned as he gently sucked the skin there. She whimpered a little when he bit down, marking her, she loved it when he marked her. She knew if he could he'd tattoo property of Daryl Dixon there if he could. She looked at him as he moved onto his belly, his face lined up with her core; he smirked as he buried himself there, his tongue pushing deep into her, suckling the juices that came from her. She never thought a man would like that, but he would do it as often as she wanted. She knew he would hard again and she loved that. His fingers crept inside her slowly and she hissed as he started moving them in and out. His mouth clamped down on her already hot and throbbing clit. When he bit down softly, she lost all control going over the edge, her legs tensing, her hands winding into his hair and pulling as the orgasm rocked her.

When she came down he was slowly kissing a trail up her belly, lapping at the rain water. When he made it to her face, he kissed her deep, their tastes mixing together in their mouths and both of them moaned. His hands were massaging her tits as he knelt between her legs, his eyes hungry and his cock hard he thrust into her making them both moan in pleasure. They set the pace together, slow at first, each enjoy the feel of the other, soft moans coming from both of them. They wanted to remember this night forever.

The rain drenching their now hot skin as they connected became one forever. Daryl's hands went back to her breasts and she bucked hard into his hips, urging him to move faster. He smirked down at her, kissing her, he loved his crazy woman. He picked up the pace. The rain was now drowned out by their moans and the sound of their bodies colliding. Daryl could feel himself getting close, "Cum for me woman…Cum for me Carol…Cum for me."

Carol nodded her head, her hands going to his chest, squeezing his nipples. Daryl had to fight back the need to cum, he wanted her with him. "I'm….I'm cumming….JESUS DARYL." Her screams filled the air as she clamped down around him. He roared into the air her name as he spilled into her, both their bodies jerking and moving to their pleasure.

He fell on her, covering her from the rain, their mouths kissing each other. Daryl smiled at her, "I love ya."

Carol smirked, "I know."

Then they heard car horns beeping, Daryl jumped and realizing he was naked he pulled on his soaked jeans and walked to the edge of the roof. He saw two of their vehicles working the herd away from the building. Then he saw a flash light blinking at him from across the street at the sporting goods shop. He swallowed back bile at the thought that whoever Rick had sent had just seen them.

He looked over at Carol who was pulling on her clothes, "They're here. Let's move woman."

They made a quick retreat down through the store, Daryl taking out the few walkers that stood in their way. When they got outside Rick and Maggie were waiting for them in the Hyanudni and they jumped in the back seat. Daryl clapped Rick on the shoulder, "About damn time!"

Rick chuckled, "Sorry we figured you were in good hands."

Maggie turned to look at the two who were huddled together. Daryl trying to stop Carol's shivering by wrapping his arm around her and rubbing up and down her arm, "Look like you two were busy anyway."

Daryl blushed, but Carol didn't miss a beat, "Had to entertain ourselves somehow." Daryl groaned as Rick and Maggie laughed.

Rick got really serious and looked in the rear view mirror at Daryl, "I never would've guessed you were so loud my friend."

Daryl hid his face in Carol's hair, the whole car laughing. But he didn't care he smirked, he had his woman and she was safe, the rest was just the extras.

**Hope you enjoyed! Super hugs you all! Hugs, Kaye**


	71. Time After Time

Chapter 71….Time After Time

**Alright I have one more request which I will get too. I had this idea and it's been eating at me so I thought I would write it get it out there then see what you guys think. This is one set right after the finale. And Karen is sniffing around Daryl, Rick, and Merle. Yes I let Merle live for this one, so he's in it. Karen hates the women who pretty much run the prison, namely Carol. She sees her and Beth as threats because they have control over things. She doesn't feel that way about Michonne and Maggie because they are pretty much on guard with the men but she wants to be in charge. And Carol and Beth are kind of taking over what she did at Woodbury. **

**So she goes after Daryl first, though she sees the attract they have she knows they aren't together, YET. So here goes nothing. Let me know what you guys think.**

**p.s. Did ya see the pic Norman tweeted of Tdog saying he died for Carol, you better hit that Daryl, then it's a pic of Daryl and it says and I quote, "SEASON 4 BROTHER." Reedus tweeted that with BOOM next to it! OMG…soooo many feels right now.**

**Ok on with the story! Hugs y'all**

**-Winter Heat-**

It was before dawn when Judith's cries ripped through the cellblock. Carol smiled to herself sitting up on the bed; she knew Rick would be coming to get her soon. Though the last few months the Woodbury people had been there had been hard, she saw a big change in their leader. Though Carl was pulling away from his father, Rick was trying really hard to be a good father, but Judith wasn't happy unless she or Beth were there. She heard footsteps and Judith's sniffles as he approached. Rick knocked gently on the bars, "Carol?"

Carol got up and went to the door pulling back the blanket, "Well someone is up early."

Rick sighed, "I'm so sorry I just lay down. I had night watch and I just …."

Carol smiled, the little girl already reaching for her, "I got her. I'll be able to get an early start on breakfast. Just go to bed."

Rick gave her a sly smirk, "Thanks Carol I don't know what we'd do without you."

Carol grinned bouncing the now happy little girl in her arms, "You'd manage. Now to bed with you."

Once Rick was gone, Carol got ready for her day and headed down to the common room to make breakfast. Once Judith was feed and back to sleep in her playpen, the others started wandering in. Carol smiled at Beth who walked in hand and hand with Merle, "Hey can you watch Judith and help with the rest of breakfast? I want to go wake up Daryl, he was on late watch with Rick and he hates getting a late start."

Beth smiled, "Sure, I can handle this, you go on."

Carol smiled to herself as she made her way toward his cell. Her and Daryl were the talk of the cellblocks everyone whispered when they were around but nothing had happened, YET. Daryl was still getting use to having all these new people around and he was still getting use to letting Carol in. She understood, she had her own issues to overcome, but she knew she loved him. That was one thing she was sure of. The moment that Karen came into their lives had sealed that fate. She had never experienced jealousy like she had when Karen was around. She was young and pretty and she wasn't broken like Carol. But so far Daryl hadn't shown any interest in her yet.

Carol stopped outside his cell and knocked softly pulling back the blankets that were hung for privacy. What she saw broke her in half. There in Daryl's arms was a half dressed Karen, her arms around his neck. Carol felt sick, she looked at Daryl and then Karen, who was smirking. Looking at the ground trying to hold back a sob she muttered, "Breakfast is ready."

She heard Daryl call out for her, but she couldn't deal with the truth right now. She had seen it with her own eyes. By the time she got to the common room she was crying and running toward the yard. Beth yelled to her, but she didn't stop, not until she got to the end of the yard and then she sunk down the brick of the prison, sobbing holding her knees.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl had been exhausted when he got into his cell that night. He didn't even change his clothes; he just sunk into his bed eyes closing. He had been asleep for a little while, when he heard crying in his cell. He squinted awake and saw Karen standing there. He groaned internally, he fucking hated that bitch. She was always trying to touch him and he didn't like the way she treated Carol, "What?"

Karen sniffled, "I heard some noises in my cell block and it scared me."

Daryl sighed, "Tell Tyreese, he's in charge over there."

Karen nodded, "I know but I'm scared. Can I sleep here?"

Daryl just wanted to go to fucking sleep, "Yeah take the top and don't pull any shit."

Karen sighed, well at least she was in his cell, maybe tomorrow morning she could try something. So she settled for climbing up to the top bunk and snuggling in. She listened to his light snores below her and smiled, soon she would have him, soon.

The next morning she heard him up and looked up to see him pulling on his vest. He didn't turn to look at her, "Get up. I don't want to see ya in here again. Find a cellmate if ya like but I don't like people in my cell."

Karen sighed, this one was hard to crack, he hated to be touched and all her usual advances were not being taken. She smiled, "Will you help me down?" She looked at him innocently, she knew the old bitch would be coming up to wake him soon and she figured a nice little show would stake a claim on the man.

Daryl groaned, but reached out to help her down; when he did she slipped down the length of his body, wrapping her arms around his neck just as the knock came to the cell. Before he could do anything Carol stood there. He saw the devastation on her face; it killed him to see her look at him like that. This wasn't what it fucking looked like.

He could see the tears welling in her eyes, "Breakfast."

Daryl pushed away Karen hard, "Carol….WAIT!" It was too late; he leaned over the railing and watched as she half ran from the cell block.

He felt arms wrap around his waist and he tense as Karen purred in his ear, "Oh don't worry about her sweetheart, I'm here and I'll do anything you want."

Daryl spun, making her gasp, his hand pushing her hard away from him, "THEN LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE YOU STUPID WHORE!"

Daryl got his crossbow and headed toward the common room. When he got there he scanned the room for Carol, but she was gone. He walked up to Beth who was serving breakfast, "Where is she?"

Beth sighed, "She ran outside."

Daryl looked at the ground, his voice a whisper, "Can ya check on her?"

Beth nodded, placing a hand on his arm, "Yeah I'll check on her."

**-Winter Heat-**

When Beth had gotten a few of the women from Woodbury to clean up breakfast and her dad was on Judith duty she went in search of Carol. She found her sitting on the ground, her knees pulled up tight against her chest, her face red from crying. Beth walked over and sat down next to her friend pulling her hand toward her, she held Carol's hand. They sat in silence for the longest time.

Carol finally looked over at her, "I can't stay anymore."

Beth's eyes snapped to her, "What? What the hell happened?"

Carol sighed, her chin trembling, "I can't watch him with HER."

Beth slowly put it together in her head, "He was with her?"

Carol nodded, laying her head down on her knees, "She was in his cell this morning, they were….they were…hugging….she didn't have anything on but a shirt….."

Beth felt sick as she wrapped her arm around her friend, resting her head next to her friend's. She held onto Carol as she sobbed. Beth sat up and stroked Carol's hair, "You can't leave what would we do without you?"

Carol gave her a stiff smile, "You'll be fine. You cook just as well as I do. You know what we need supplies wise. You're better with Judith than I am. Think about it, how you feel about Merle could you stand to watch him with someone else?"

Beth sighed, "No, I couldn't. But I need you."

Carol smiled, "I won't go far, we can set up a meeting time and I'll sneak up to the fence on the back side of the prison and we can still see each other. I need to get away for awhile. Learn how to be by myself. It just hurts too much right now."

Beth sighed, "You're sure about this."

Carol nodded, wiping at her tears, "I'll let you know where I'm held up at and that way if I miss our meeting time then you can come looking for me. Tell the others and come take care of me. I don't have a death wish I just need some time. I'll come back; I just need to forget him."

Beth understood, if Merle hurt her like that it would kill her. She would do this for her friend; she would do anything for Carol.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol made the most of the rest of her day. She made sure the truck had gas and was pulled up to the front of the line of vehicles. She spent a lot of time with Beth and Judith. She made sure they had a good list for the next run of supplies they would need. But she avoided him at all costs and that little bitch. She didn't want to be reminded what she didn't have.

That night Beth cried and hugged her telling her she loved her and that she would be waiting for her on Monday at the fence. Once Beth had gone off to her and Merle's cell in cellblock D she went to be with Judith. She would miss the little girl, but she knew that Rick would have plenty of people to help him with the little girl. Once Judith was asleep she went into her cell and packed her few belongings into her bag. She shoved pillows into her bed making it look like she was sleeping. She then pushed herself into the corner between the bunk and the wall, waiting till the shift change.

She knew that Daryl and Rick were on early night watch, then it was Noah and Sasha, the two kids had been dating and she knew they won't be paying attention when she left. So she waited. She heard their boots on the stairs and heard Rick continue to his and Judith's cell. But Daryl's boots stopped in front of her cell. She froze, seeing the blankets move; she watched as he looked in and sighed. Then the blankets fell back into place and he headed to his cell. She felt a few tears well up in her eyes, but once she heard him climb into his bunk she grabbed her bag and headed outside. She was doing good until she heard him scream her name from the window of her cell. She had the door to the truck open and was shoving her stuff in when she turned and saw his face in the window. She had to hurry; she was running out of time. She ran and opened the first gate, then gunned the truck through. Getting out she locked it up and got in just as Rick and Daryl came out of the prison.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl had thought all day about her. When he saw her face, it had killed him. He had hurt her, if he had just kicked that slut out of his cell the night before he won't be in this situation. He was just starting to understand what he felt about Carol. He couldn't talk to Merle about it, hell Merle came walking into the prison and had Beth under his spell in two days. Merle always had a way with the ladies, but not Daryl. Daryl was afraid of his own shadow around women. He had never had a serious relationship. He had fucked a few women, but never anything other than that, just release. He was always working or hunting taking care of Merle or his drunken bastard of a daddy.

But then Carol came along. She made him see he was more than just a dirty red neck; she made him see he was a good man. Now that he finally saw that there was something there, that he felt something for her, he had gone and screwed it all up.

That afternoon he went to Rick, the one man he could talk to. They talked for over an hour, Rick reassuring him that all he had to do was tell her. But for Daryl that was easier said than done. That night after watch he stopped at her cell, he wanted to wake her up, tell her right there. Make her listen to him. It had fucking sucked all day, she had avoided him. The one time he tried to talk to her at dinner, Beth cut him off and distracted him long enough for Carol to disappear from the common room. He waited listening to see if she was awake and then he gave up and went back to his cell. He sat on the edge of his bed staring at the wall. He heard footsteps on the stairs and decided he needed to check on her again. What if it was a walker coming to get them in their sleep? He fucking hated that they didn't share a cell, they needed too, that way he could take care of her.

When he opened the blankets hanging across her cell, something caught his eye. Her bag which was usually in the corner was gone. He walked over and squinted in the dark seeing that nothing of hers was there he turned on the gas lantern and walked over to her bunk pulling back the blanket fear ripped through him, she was gone. He heard the sound of a car door outside and looked through the small opened prison window. There she was putting her stuff into the truck. "CAROL! WHAT THE HELL? CAROL DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

He saw her look up at her and he knew she was running. He ran out of the cell and went to Rick's, "CAROL's LEAVING! HELP ME!"

He didn't even try to hold back the emotions in his words as he started running for the stairs. Rick was pulling on his clothes behind him. By the time they got outside she was through the first gate and heading toward the next gate. Rick grabbed his arm, "YOU GO ACROSS THE YARD TOWARD HER. I'LL HEAD THROUGH THE FENCES TO TRY AND CUT HER OFF!"

Daryl nodded, running to the gate, they had to stop her, he knew this was because of him. He had to stop her; she'd be dead if she left like this.

Rick was running through the fences full on, he was screaming her name, "CAROL! NO! NOT LIKE THIS!" But she was already threw the last two gates. By the time he got there she had just locked the last gate. He grabbed her wrist through the fencing, "Don't do this Carol! You'll die out there."

Carol smiled at him, "I can't do it. I can't watch him with her. I need some time and distance. I promise I'll be fine."

Daryl was behind them now unlocking the first gate's lock, his face red, "CAROL, GOD DAMN IT! IT'S NOT WHAT YA THINK!"

Carol squeezed Rick's hand, "Take care of Judith and yourself. Take care of him." Rick tightened his grip but Carol pulled back with all her weight pulling from his grip she stumbled to the truck and hit the gas pulling away from them.

Daryl had gotten through the gate and was staring as the tail lights disappeared. Rick couldn't believe the scene in front of him. Daryl's chest was heaving and his face was red, "No..no….no." Daryl started pulling at his hair, he crouched down, covering his head with his hands, "No, no….no….not like this….not like this."

Rick put a hand on his friend's back, "We'll find her. Just relax."

Daryl pushed him off, heading back into the yard, "I'm going after her."

Rick rushed after him, motioning to Noah and Sasha who had finally appeared from the tower to close up the gates, "NO! It's too god damn dangerous at night."

Daryl turned around his face red and his eyes glistening with tears, "IT IS ! THAT'S WHY I HAVE TO GO! GOD DAMN IT! SHE'S GONNA GET KILLED and for what….." Daryl broke. Rick never thought he would see the day, not even the day they had lost Lori and thought they lost Carol had the strong quiet man broke, but this time he did. He slumped to the ground and covered his face, his body heaving as sobbed ripped through the air. Rick stood there a hand on his shoulder, wondering how the hell he was going to fix this. They had to get Carol back.

**Alright…now tell me what you think…do you want me to keep going do a part 2? Let me know! Kaye**


	72. Time After Time Part 2

Chapter 72…Time After Time Part 2

**Well….someone even chanted sequel to me….LOL. I guess you guys want more. Well I guess I have to give you what you want. Just so you know this might take three parts to finish…..but only if you want it. I'll be switching back and forth between the prison and Carol. And the song that gave me this idea is indeed 'Time After Time' by Cyndi Lauper. The part with, 'sometimes you picture me I'm walking to far away'. And then, "If you're lost you can look and you will find me."**

**I have NEVER laughed so hard in my whole life! Your reviews and PMs are too cute! I hear the noise in the distance and I know that while you are sharpening your pitch forks for Karen, don't get her name confused with Kaye….LOL…Here is Part 2. **

**Alright on with it we go! Enjoy**

**Sequel, sequel, sequel….your wish is my command.**

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol couldn't see as she drove, the tears were blinding her and she knew she needed to pull over and get herself calmed down. Rick's face sealed her fate; she couldn't go back now that she left. She pulled off the road in-between some dense trees. She leaned her head down on the steering wheel and sobbed, her tears and snot running down her face. She could hear Ed's ghost in the back of her mind laughing at her, _Stupid washed up old bitch! You really fell for him didn't ya. That's the same worthless whore I married. You think a pretty smile and kind words would make a man like that fall for ya. I was the only one dumb enough to touch ya was me. Stupid whore._

Carol cried harder, leaning her head back against the head rest, her eyes stopped on her bag. She saw her journal sticking out and she grabbed it pulling out the precious artifact she had saved for over a year. It had survived in the pages of her journal from the farm and then again through that long winter, it had made it to the prison and now it would follow her onward. She stroked the dried edges of the Cherokee Rose and a faint smile came to her face. She would hold the memory of the man that gave it to her forever in her heart.

She slept for a few hours and at dawn she heard the familiar sound of a bike. She sat board straight behind the steering wheel and watched in the distance as Daryl followed by the Hyundai disappeared on a road off a ways from her. She took a few deep breaths and pulled the truck onto the road and headed in the opposite direction, it was Friday. She would keep her promise to Beth, she would find a place to hold up in and she would meet her at the fence.

She chose a town a few over from the prison, a really small town that the group had already picked clean. She pulled up to the small post office and sighed, she had one small run in with a walker while siphoning gas that morning but she took care of it easily. She picked the post office because it had two doors, one in the front and one in the back. She sighed picking up her bags. She had hit the cars on the road and picked up some can goods and bottles of water, so she was set for the night. She took her things inside and did a quick sweep of the post office and found a caged office that looked like it held packages at one time. She sighed spreading out the blankets she had found. She ate her dinner and spent her time opening the boxes to see if there was anything she could use. She almost squealed with happiness when she found a down comforter that someone was sending out. After that she went and barricaded the doors so nothing could get out without making a hell of a lot of noise.

She had found an iPod that had a charge and she put the ear plugs in hoping that some kind of noise would help her relax so she could sleep. When she felt her eyes get heavy she turned it off and let her thoughts drift to the prison. She wondered what they were doing, if they were alright. Her last thought as she drifted off was him.

Daryl.

**-Winter Heat-**

Merle followed Daryl into the common room; it was after dark when he had finally talked his baby brother into heading back. He had never seen the boy this torn up. He watched as his brother walked through the common room, their group was still waiting up. They all looked up and silently tracked Daryl with their eyes, but his brother didn't look up. His head hung low and his shoulders slumped.

Merle felt arms around his waist; he looked down and smiled sadly at his woman, "Sorry sugar, no sign of her."

Rick walked over, "Nothing?"

Merle sighed, "No, not a fuckin' sign. We checked Woodbury even thinkin' she might go there to hole up, but nothin'."

Rick sighed, looking down at the ground, "How's he doin'?"

Merle shook his head, "I don't know if he'll come back from this shit. Ain't never seen him like this. Beth, I think ya should stay with your pa tonight. I'll bunk with him. Keep an eye out."

Rick nodded, "Thank you. Maybe we'll have luck tomorrow."

Merle sighed, "Yeah, maybe, but if she ain't wantin' to be found, we ain't gonna find her. But I'll keep lookin' as long as the boy wants too."

**-Winter Heat-**

Beth had gone to the fence three times on Monday. Her nerves getting the better of her, she was worried sick about Carol. Daryl and Merle had been out every day looking for her, but they hadn't seen her a hair on her head. The third time had been tricky, Merle and Daryl had come back early, it looked like rain and Daryl was in more a mood than he had been. This time he had grabbed Karen and thrown her up against the wall. Only being pulled off her when Rick and Merle pulled him back. Karen wasn't making any friends in their group and some of the Woodbury folks didn't care for her much either.

So Beth had been relieved when Merle headed out to the tower with Daryl. She took her chance and headed to the fence and rewarded with the sight of Carol sitting in the truck. Carol got out and walked to the fence smiling, "Hey."

Beth let a small sob out of relief, "Oh God, I was so worried."

Carol smiled, reaching through the fence touching Beth's hand, "I'm fine. See all good."

Beth shook her head, "It's awful here. Daryl is a mess. It was all a misunderstanding. He's been out every day looking for you. He loves you Carol."

Carol stared at the young woman in disbelief, "Are you sure?"

Beth nodded, smiling at her, "Yes. I'm sure. He almost killed Karen today. It took Merle and Rick to pull him off her. You can come home."

Carol looked at the ground her mind a mess, was Beth just saying this to get her home? Was Daryl just worried because she was out there alone? Carol smiled at Beth wiping her face, "I brought you some things."

Beth watched as Carol got into the truck and pulled out a small bag. Carol handed it through a weak section of fence on the bottom. Carol gave her a sad smile, "Make sure they fix that."

Beth nodded, hugging the bag to her, "Where are you staying?"

Carol smiled, "I'm at the small post office in New Dover. It's quiet there, hardly any walkers. It's a good set up. There's stuff in there for you and Judith. Just tell them you got it from the Woodbury folks. I'll think about what you said but I don't think Rick wants me back. I know I hurt people, but I need this time to myself. I need to think."

Beth shook her head, "No one is mad. Just come back. We can set Karen in her place. She's pushing up on Rick and Merle too. Michonne has already threatened to spilt her in two. Just please, Carol we love you. He loves you."

Carol felt tears welling in her eyes, "I know, I love you all too. I'll be fine. I've never been on my own before and I need to do this. I'll see you soon."

Beth couldn't stop the sob that broke out from her lips as Carol pulled away. She leaned against the fence, her sobs echoing off the walls. She heard the sound of footsteps behind her and turned to see Merle's very pissed off face, "Need to be tellin' me something sugar?"

Beth sighed, looking at the ground, "She needed to get away. She thought he was sleeping with Karen."

Merle nodded, chewing on his lip, "Yeah we got that memo, now move it along."

Beth hugged the bag from Carol closer to her chest, "She told me before she left."

Merle let out an angry growl, "You fuckin' knew! And ya didn't say anything?"

Beth dropped the bag, "I didn't! She's my friend! She's been through hell and back and I know how much she loves him. It almost killed her to see them together like that."

Merle got right in her face neither one of them backing down, "You knew! YOU KNEW WHEN HE'S BEEN FALLING APART! You're family! He's family! What the fuck Beth!"

Beth shook her head, "She needs more time. I told her all of it. I told her it was a misunderstanding, I told her all of it."

Merle growled, "Tell me where she is, where she's staying. You have too! If you love me at all you'll do this for my brother."

From behind them Daryl's voice caused them both to look up, "Do what for me?"

Beth looked at the pain on his face; it was a mirror of the pain that had been on Carol's face. "She's at the post office in New Dover. I told her that it was a misunderstanding. I told her you've been looking every day, that you love her. But she thinks everyone is mad and won't want her back."

Daryl just nodded heading toward his bike. Merle pointed at her, "Get your ass inside, we'll talk about this later. DARYL wait up!"

By the time Merle got to Daryl he had the bike running. Merle put his hand on the handlebars, "Where ya going alone little brother?"

Daryl shook his head, "Going alone. This is between the two of us. If I'd manned up when I had the chance none of this shit would've happened. Now move."

Merle sighed, looking into his brother's eyes he knew he won't let her spend one more night alone. Merle nodded, "If you're not both back by morning I'm coming to get ya."

Daryl smirked, "Make it noon, it's gonna be a long ass talk." With that Merle nodded stepping away he watched as his brother headed out the gates toward New Dover. Merle sighed; he still had to talk to Carol's partner in crime. Maybe having those two as in-laws was a bad fucking idea. The only thing Merle could think as he walked into the prison was, _Fuckin' women, Fuckin' love, turns a man into a damn pussy._ But he knew he was too far gone to change a thing.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol made it back to the post office after dark. She took down a few walkers outside and made her way inside, making sure the doors were blocked and all the outer offices locked up tight. She made her way back to her little cage and locked herself in. She ate some dinner and put the ear buds in listening to Carrie Underwood sing about heartbreak. She laid down, closing her eyes, wishing the noise in her head would settle down. Could she go back? Did he really want her?

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl parked behind the truck; he was relieved that she was where she said she would be. He walked around the front and saw two walkers laying there, he shook his head. She shouldn't even be here, she shouldn't HAVE to kill walkers, she should be back home at the prison safe in her bunk. But no here he was in the middle of the fucking night like some freaking stalker trying to get in to her. He sighed trying the door. He smirked looking in he saw she had pushed up a desk in front of the door, _good girl_, he thought to himself.

He walked around to the back and found the same thing. He sighed, _this was going to suck_, he thought as he looked up at the roof overhang, he pushed the garbage dumpster over and got on top of it pulling himself to the roof hoping there was a hatch.

He was glad when he saw the hatch and worked for over an hour to get it open quietly, he didn't need her blotting in the dark and he wasn't sure she won't. He dropped down into the janitor's room and made quick work of the door and walked silently through the post office. He was getting worried until he saw a small light coming from a caged room. He walked over and looked in at her; he could hear music and saw that she was sleeping. She had an iPod lying next to her, he leaned his forehead against the cage closing his eyes he found her. She was safe. He sat down his back to the caging keeping silent guard over her as she slept. He needed time to think about what he was going to say. He knew if he yelled, which was what he wanted to do, that she might run again. He won't be having anymore of that.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol woke to the music still playing in her ears; she mentally cursed herself for being so careless. There could be a whole herd in the post office and she won't know. She turned the music off and took the ear buds off, listening hard. She heard something shifting outside the cage room and she sat up gripping her gun. Turning the light off. Her heart beating in her chest. Then she heard him.

Daryl heard her turn off the music and then he heard her quiet gasp, he knew she heard him shifting his legs. He leaned his head back against the door of the caged room, "You know I've been thinkin' what would make ya run. And I've come to two choices, ya want to hear them?"

Carol wanted to sob, of all the people to find her; she didn't want him to the one. She swallowed back sobs as tears fell from her eyes. She didn't say anything; she didn't know what the hell to say.

Daryl sighed, "Not talkin', that's fine. I'll do the talkin' now. Since you have to go through me to run, I guess I can have my say now. My first thought was you're suicidal, which if that's the case why not do it when Sophia died. Why wait till now? So that can't be it. So then my second thought was you must be in love with me and seeing me and Karen well that was the last straw. You know why I think that might be the right answer?"

Carol sat there frozen, he knew she loved him. Had Beth told him? Had he always known? She put her hand over her mouth to hold by the tears.

Daryl groaned, "Still not talkin', alright then. You know you talk too damn much anyway so it's only right I tell you this time. See I think it's the second one because if I saw you like that with Tyreese or Rick or hell even Glenn I'd probably kill ya both. See that's where we're different, I would've killed the fucker that put his hands on you, where you ran. Ya didn't even give me a chance to explain, you just fuckin' left."

Carol shook her head, "She was all over you! What did you want me to do? WE were just friends; I had no say in what you did or who you did."

Daryl was on his feet, glaring into the dark of the caged room, "Do you know how many times I pushed that bitch off me? Do you? If I wanted a quick fuck I could've gotten it, I didn't want that god damn it! I wanted YOU!"

Daryl stood there his chest heaving; there it was out there for both of them. He heard Carol gasp and he knew she was crying, he could hear it in her voice. Daryl leaned his forehead against the bars, "Will ya fuckin' say something? I've been sittin' here all night, thinkin' on this and I know I should've told ya a million times. At the farm, when I pulled ya onto my bike. Over the winter when we use to huddle together at night for warmth, I never slept like I slept with ya by my side." His voice cracking and trailing off at the end.

Carol stood up slowly, her body shaking, her voice low, "I'm not going to ever be young or beautiful. I have….I have scars Daryl….so much worse than yours."

Daryl felt sick, he knew that Ed had been a monster, but the fact that it was out there. That he knew made him even sadder, "I have them too. You once told me that scars are badges of honor that we survived. Don't ya think that's what yours are?"

Carol moved a little closer, Daryl could almost make her out, her voice still low, "I'm never gonna be beautiful like HER."

Daryl closed his eyes, god damn Ed, "Then ya ain't lookin' at the woman I see. Ya need to clean the fuckin' mirror, Carol." He took a deep breath, "The way your eyes sparkle when ya laugh. The way your mouth twitches when you try not to laugh. The way your lips pucker together when you're thinkin' something over. The light dusting of freckles on your nose and ….and …and your breasts had they get darker in the sun. I see all those things Carol. I know you don't see that, but god damn it I do and I'm the only one I want lookin' anyway."

Carol had inched to the edge of the shelves, their eyes were locked on each other, "But I'm weak. I'm not strong; I would never use other people against themselves to get something."

Daryl smirked, moving trying to get closer to her, "I know that. Another reason I love ya."

Carol swallowed hard, her voice barely a whisper, "Say it again."

Daryl swallowed down a lump in his throat, "I said I love ya Carol Ann Peletier, I love ya and want ya if you'll have me." Daryl's heart stopped beating and then he saw her smile, he smiled back at her, their fingers touching through the fencing. "Want to let me in now?"

Carol nodded grabbing the key to the pad lock. She opened the door and they stood there staring at each other. Carol wasn't sure what to say now that the last barrier between them was broken down. She felt a nervous energy hit her, she let out a soft giggle, "Pretty romantic place, wanna screw around?"

Daryl stared at her, his face intense, "Yeah, I think I would." Before she could register what was happening she was pushed against the far wall, his lips crushing against hers. His hands edging under the hem of her shirt, touching her bare skin. He heard her moan and when she opened her mouth; he slid his tongue inside hers. He had dreamed of this moment for so long and now here they were. He pulled away staring at her face, he chuckled at the pouty look she made when he took away his lips; he kissed her quick on the lips, "Don't move."

Carol's head was spinning as he turned and locked the door back up. He turned looking at her, pulling off his crossbow setting it on the floor. His vest came next, hanging it on the shelf. He felt nervous now, but he knew this was what she needed, what they needed. They needed each other.

He swallowed hard, reaching for her, "Come 'ere."

She let him pull her into his arms, her arms going around his waist as her face looked up at him. Daryl brushed his rough fingers across her cheek, "No more runnin' for either of us. If we do this, we do this together, ya hear." Carol nodded, smiling up at him, he gently pinched her chin between his fingers, "If you're my woman there ain't no fuckin' puttin' yourself down shit. That's your past; I'm your present and future. You got that?"

Carol nodded, her hand rubbing his hard chest through his shirt, "What do we tell the others?"

Daryl shrugged, "Don't give a shit. When we get back we move into your cell and you spend every night in my bed and I don't give a fuck. Tell them we're married, tell them nothing. If you're in this ain't nothing that will stop us. You hear me?"

Carol nodded, a breathy, "Yeah". Escaping her lips as his tongue dove into her mouth. He turned her walking her backward toward her little nest of blankets. He carefully lowered her down, his body cradling above her.

Their hands exploring each other. Daryl tensed when her hands ran up the back of his shirt, touching the crisscrossed scars. He pulled back looking at her, she smiled at him, "It's ok. You can feel mine too."

Carol pulled up her shirt to show him a sick pattern of small pink scars. He ran his hand up her stomach, her skin felt like silk under his touch. He leaned down kissing her stomach softly, "Perfect."

Carol let out a soft sob, "I love you so much."

Daryl smirked at her smugly, "I know." They both chuckled as his hands brushed against the cups of her bra. Carol arched into his touch, watching as he pulled one breast from its cup. He stared at the pale skin in the darkness, it glowed. Daryl leaned down putting her nipple in his mouth, when he sucked on it, she moaned, bucking her hips into him. Daryl felt himself go hard at the sound. He pulled back looking at her, his heart beating fast, "This ain't gonna last long, it's been…..a …well a long fuckin' time."

Carol smiled, nodding, "I know."

Daryl felt her hands on his pants. He hissed when he felt her wrap her hand around his member. He needed her now; he needed to know what she felt like. What it felt like to make love to a woman, not fuck them.

He knelt back on his feet, pulling her jeans off; she helped him, her heart beating hard inside her chest. This was happening, they were together, they were going to be together in a way she had never been with a man. When he lined up with her, he gave her one last kiss, when she felt his tongue in her mouth; he entered her, pushing deep inside her. She saw stars; Ed was nowhere near as big as he was. He stretched her, filling her as they became one. His mouth never left hers as he worked to find a pace that worked for them both. Their moans filling the air, their hands touching the bare skin, sweat pouring off them as they moved together.

She was tight, so much fuckin' tighter than any woman he had ever been with. Her warm wet cavern caressed him and when she clamped down around him screaming his name, he followed after her, roaring her name into the empty post office.

They fell next to each other in a sweaty heap. Neither one saying anything. Carol had her head on his chest, playing with his chest hair, while Daryl stroked her short hair, loving the feel under his hands. Carol finally looked up at him, "That was beautiful."

Daryl chuckled, hugging her close, "I was hoping for mind blowing, but I guess beautiful will do. Never fuckin' heard beautiful used to describe anything that a Dixon did."

Carol smiled, "Thank you."

Daryl smirked, cupping her bare ass in his hand, "Don't thank me just yet, now that I've had a taste I'm gonna want more."

Before she could answer his lips crushed against hers and they were on their way to round two.

The next morning they woke up early so they could go for round four or five, Carol wasn't sure she had lost count. She was nervous about going back, but she was with Daryl and he'd walk into the prison with her. They had already talked about Karen and they were going to handle to her, oh yes they were. She smiled as his arms wrapped around her waist, "Best get back." He kissed her neck and walked out of the caged room, holding out his hand for her. She smirked, it was best they got back, she had a some stuff and some thangs to take care of.

**There! One of my longest chapters in this story! If you want to know what happens to Karen then I'll do part 3. I'm at 992 reviews! I'm freaking! Who will send me over the top! UN FUCKING BELIEVEABLE! Ok and just so you know I'm posting on Daylight and OTHER HALF tomorrow, Kia wanted to know! I will be! Hugs, now do your thing! Kaye**


	73. Time After Time Part 3

Chapter 73….Time After Time Part 3

**OMG! I made it to the 1000****th**** review and I'm humming with excitement! Thank you Thank you guys the support and friends I have made has been overwhelming! I want to thank MCProductions and marybethorama because you two were it. It sucks trying to count the way they come in, but you guys were the ones to get it done! But all of you made it happen. Requests came in by the boat load last night and I promise I will be doing them all. It just might take me a few days, but I'll get it done! So thank you, thank you!**

**I'm glad you liked this sooo well, it was a little thought that came to me while listening to music and I really did love the way Daryl talked to her through the fencing of the caged room, it was a metaphor for all the shit they had between them. Ok, well now that the reunion is done I believe y'all need to grab your crossbows and your pitch forks, we're going slut bag huntin'! **

**-Winter Heat-**

You know those days? The ones where you should've just kept your happy ass in bed? Well Merle was having that day. As if it wasn't bad enough that he and Beth had one hell of a fight which ended up with her stomping away to spent the night with her daddy. It wasn't bad enough that he was worried sick that his brother was out there alone. But he woke up this morning with Karen naked in he and Beth's bed. WHEN had that whore gotten in? And why was his woman now standing at the cell door staring blankly at him? Merle Dixon had never been a praying man, but from the look on his sweet little angel's face, it was time he started praying, like right quick.

**-Winter Heat-**

Karen had listened the night before as Merle fought with his teenage whore. She laughed, enjoying the fact that she was slowly breaking down all the little happy relationships that the women of the prison had. If she kept this up she'd have them all eating out of the palm of her hand. She watched from her seat in the common room as the little blonde stormed through towards her daddy's cell. Karen smirked; this was going to be easier than she thought.

She knew a lot about Merle, shit that would make his little bitch see red. Karen had slept with Merle in Woodbury and knew what he liked. The man had a large appetite for sex not to mention a great cock and Karen couldn't wait to take that shit for another test drive. She knew if she waited till he fell asleep she could sneak in there and crawl right into bed with him. Man slept like the dead.

So several hours after she knew everyone was asleep she headed down to his cell and slipped inside. His snores echoing off the walls made her smile. She stepped out of her sleep shorts and pulled off her tee shirt, not wanting anything between them. Once he got morning wood she would just slip right onto him and ride his ass for days.

When she slipped in next to him, he rolled over and snuggled up to her, mumbling the little bitch's name into her hair. That hurt, but hey it was fine, he would come around after she fucked him. She just knew it, they had a good time in Woodbury and she knew she could do more for him than that girl could. She slipped off to sleep glad that at least one of her plans was going well.

But plans like this don't usually work out so well. She finally figured that out when she was being drug from Merle's bed by her hair. No not a good way to start a day.

**-Winter Heat-**

Beth had slept horribly. She knew why he was so mad, but he had to understand that she was trying to help Carol. She finally pulled herself from her father's cell and made her way over to Cell block D where her and Merle's cell was. When she got there and saw that bitch laying there buck naked something snapped in her. She stood there for the longest time, thinking that if she learned anything from the mess that Carol and Daryl had been in it was the fact that one must take a few minutes and take in the scene before you jump to the wrong conclusions.

Merle was fully dressed, his boots still on, and his metal stump. He never made love without removing the stump covering, he just didn't. His clothes were the same ones from yesterday, so she must've came in here and got undressed crawling into his bed. If she knew one thing it was he slept heavy. He would only wake when she tried to get up and even then he wasn't really awake. And Merle always slept on the outside, he wanted her protected from anything slipping into the cell at night. Yeah, Beth was almost eighty percent sure that nothing happened between Merle and Karen. That wasn't saying she wouldn't kick his ass later, but right now she was going to kill that bitch.

Merle's eyes snapped open and Beth was happy to see the horror in them. Before Merle could even react Beth grabbed her hair and drug her from the bed. Drugging her out into the center of cell block D, she shoved her hard to the ground, "WHORE! That's what you are Karen a fucking WHORE! Maybe that's what we'll call you from now on!"

Merle was in the door of the cell, "Now Beth this ain't….."

Beth's head snapped around, "SHUT IT!"

Merle nodded his head sheepishly, "Yes ma'am."

Beth turned back to Karen who was trying to cover herself, as the other residents of Cellblock D came out of their cells to see what the hell was going on so early. Beth towered over Karen, "I've had all I'm going to take from YOU! Someone should've beat your ass a long time ago!"

Karen snarled up at her, "And you're gonna be the one to do it?"

Beth laughed, cocking her head to the side, "NO, not alone." Beth crouched down in front of her, "It's not like I need the help. But a woman like you, one that has done so much harm, well I think it takes a village to discipline that kind of woman. Carol's coming back today, remember Carol? Not to mention Michonne would love a piece of you too. Would hate for you to end up alone somewhere with all three of us."

Beth stood up storming over to their cell, pushing passed Merle she grabbed Karen's clothes and threw them at her, "WHORE!"

Merle stood stunned as his little angel tore out the cell block, steam almost coming out of her ears. He looked at Karen as she pulled on her clothes and laughed, "Ya dumb bitch, won't want to be you for all the money in the world."

He went back into his cell to get cleaned up, he had a woman to suck up to and a brother to warn.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol was nervous when she saw Rick was the one opening the gate. She loved Rick; he had become the brother she never had over the two years they had all been together. She took a deep breath and calmed herself, telling herself that everything would be fine; Daryl would be there for her. She couldn't hear what Daryl said to Rick, but she saw the way that Rick stared at her while the two men talked. She knew he was mad and hurt because she left and for that she was sorry. But if she hadn't of left maybe she and Daryl would still be doing that crazy ass dance around each other. Last night had let her know that her dance card was full for now. She smiled, shifting in her seat, the dull ache between her legs making her smile even more, she was sore, but she could give a fuck. Daryl Dixon loved her, Daryl Dixon had come for her, and he was the man that was bringing her home.

Carol pulled through the gate behind Daryl, thinking he would head up to the yard, but he stopped getting off his bike. He walked over to the door and she rolled down the window, "What's the matter?"

Daryl squinted against the mid morning sun, "Nothin' Rick wants to talk to ya here in private before we go in." Daryl saw the fear on her face and he opened the door, giving her his hand and helping her out, "Stop fussing woman, JESUS."

Carol stood there sick to her stomach watching Rick finish locking up the second gate. Then he started walking slowly toward her, his hands on his hips, his expression hard to read and shaking his head. "You know I should turn you over my knee young lady for making so many people worry about you."

Before Carol could say anything Rick picked her up and hugged her hard, she could feel him shake as he held her close, his voice muffled against her shoulder, "You don't know how worried I was. You should've came to me; I could've set you straight."

Carol cried nodding her head into his chest, "I know I'm sorry."

Rick pulled away from her looking at her, "Carol, you just don't understand how much we all need you. Not because you're the best damn cook, because you are. Not because you have a way with people from the littlest of us to the meanest." His eyes going to Daryl who was leaning casually against the truck, Daryl just huffed and rolled his eyes. "Carol you make us human. You remind us who we are, give us something to look forward too, it could be dinner or fresh sheets or just the sound of your voice reassuring us. You're my family Carol; please don't make me lose anyone else."

Carol nodded hugging him tight, "I won't. I love you Rick."

Rick laughed, "I love you too, you dumb ass."

Daryl shook his head, "If you're all done hugging all up on my woman can we head inside I'm fuckin' starved. Makin' up makes a man hungry."

Carol blushed and Rick laughed, but Daryl didn't give a fuck. He just got on his bike and rode toward the last gate; he planned on making it known to everyone that he and Carol were together now. He'd had a taste of what making love to her all night and waking up with her in his arms felt like and he wasn't giving that shit up EVER again.

When they got to the prison their group crowded around her, hugging and kissing her, telling her she better never pull something like that again. Hershel told her she was grounded and not allowed to leave the prison as long as he drew breath. Maggie had slapped her arm hard and then hugged her. Even Michonne gave her hell and through it all Daryl just watched his woman. He watched her face light up and the joy that came from being so loved. She caught his eye a few times and he just smiled at her, not saying anything.

Beth and Michonne pulled her away after lunch so he took it upon himself to make sure their things were unpacked in her cell. He wasn't spending a minute alone at night again; she was going to be by his side.

Merle brought him out of his thoughts, his big brother standing there smirking at him, "So you shacking up like us other heathens?"

Daryl huffed, "Pfft, ain't never been nothin' but a fuckin' heathen."

Merle laughed, "Glad you're happy little brother. Deserve it."

Daryl nodded, "We both do. Have ya seen Carol?"

Merle crinkled his brow, "Come to think of it I haven't seen Beth in a bit either." Just as he said that Glenn came running into the cellblock, "You guys, just come quick. Rick thinks they might kill her."

Daryl dropped his stuff and followed his brother and Glenn out of the cellblock, what the hell was she up to now?

When they got outside they saw Michonne, Beth, and Carol circling around a crying Karen. They had locked themselves in the basketball court. This was not good. Rick was screaming at them, mostly Michonne but none of them were listening. FUCK this was bad.

**-Winter Heat-**

When Beth had pulled Carol and Michonne aside she told them everything. Everything that Beth had found out about the woman. Something needed to be done before she ended up getting someone killed or worse yet killing them all. Michonne had wanted to kill her right off, but Carol knew that Rick would be pissed; even if Karen was a pain in the ass they didn't kill the living. So they decided to have a chat with her, the three of them and then they would figure out what to do with her. So they jumped her, the three of them walking into her cell to find her sleeping in her bunk without a care in the world. Carol grabbed her legs while Michonne got her upper body, Karen's eyes snapped open and she began screaming, but as soon as her mouth was open Beth shoved a rolled up sock in it. They needed privacy for this little 'talk', so they headed toward the old basketball court, they could lock themselves in there and no one would be able to stop them.

Beth opened the doors for them as they made their way with a screaming, gagged Karen. Rick had been in the tower and when he saw them, he screamed out to the three crazy ass women, "NOT LIKE THIS. GOD DAMN IT!"

Michonne just chuckled as she shut and locked the fence, "I'm in for an ass busting this evening."

Carol smirked, "Not like you won't like it." The three women laughed as they ungagged Karen and watched her scurry to the back corner like a wounded animal.

Carol crossed her arms and glared at her, while Beth put her hands on her hips, while Michonne moved closer to her, Michonne was the first to break the silence, "So Karen, we ladies have been comparing notes and we think we need to have a little chat. See I voted we just gut you and leave you for a herd, but Carol and Beth well their more sinister than I am. They think you should have a fighting chance. If you ask me they seem to think you might be able to win your freedom. So if you can fight your way out against one of us then we'll let you go. Make no mistakes about it, YOU ARE NOT staying here. You've lost that privilege. The men folk are too nice to kick a woman out, but we're not and you WILL BE leaving. So chose."

Karen stared at the three of them, "Chose what?"

Beth smirked, "Chose which one of us you want to fight."

Karen huffed, "This isn't grade school for fuck sakes! I'm not fighting one of you!"

Carol chuckled looking at Michonne, "I guess we go with your plan."

Karen shook her head as Michonne smiled pulling the katana from her back, "NO! Ok, ok, I but no weapons."

Michonne nodded, "Unlike you, we fight fair. No whose it gonna be?"

Karen eyed the women standing there, weighing her options. She could barely register the men now screaming and shaking the fencing, there was no getting in. She was screwed, as she weighed the women she went with the one that she thought was the easiest, the old bitch.

"Carol." Carol smirked, bowing a little as she handed off her gun and knife to Beth. Michonne moved toward Karen checking her for any weapons, but she had none.

Carol cracked her neck getting ready, watching Karen as she lunged at her. Carol side stepped her easily, she could see Daryl's face behind the fence and she knew he was gonna beat her ass, but for right now she needed to take care of Karen.

She let Karen get the first hit, an upper cut to the jaw. Carol looked up at her and grinned, blood pouring out of her lip, smiled at Karen and Karen froze. Karen knew she had picked wrong. Carol was on her, her fists connecting with her body, just how Daryl had taught her. When Karen was finally on her back not fighting back anymore, her face almost unrecognizable Michonne pulled Carol off her, whispering in her ear, "ENOUGH, you got her killer, you got her."

Carol looked down at Karen, her body pumping adreline at a scary rate; it didn't seem like enough, so she leaned over her and spat, pulling her up by the shirt, "IF YOU EVER COME NEAR MY FAMILY AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!" She pushed Karen back down onto the pavement and walked toward the gate, taking her weapons from Michonne.

As the three of the them left the basketball court the men parted almost afraid of the three women. Daryl and Merle both stood there with Rick all of them slacked mouthed eyeing their women. One thing was for sure no one would fuck with someone else's man again. They had sent that message loud and clear!

There was a deafening animal like scream from nowhere and then Karen was charging the three women. She had a knife tucked in her boot and she was now heading for Beth with it raised. Merle was the first one into action; he raised his metal stump and clocked her on the top of her head knocking her out cold. Michonne, Carol, and Beth turned and stared at Karen, they just shook their heads. Beth took Carol inside to clean up her knuckles. Michonne glared at Rick, "You think you can take care of this from here or do WE need to take her out and leave her somewhere?"

Rick swallowed hard, "No, we got it from here." Michonne nodded and headed inside after Beth and Carol, things were sure different in their new world.

**-Winter Heat-**

Merle and Daryl volunteered to take Karen outside the prison walls. They loaded her up with a rope, Daryl and Rick had a silent discussion, there would be no need for supplies, she won't be needing them. Karen had shown she was too damn crazy to just let loose. She would find a way back and they couldn't take that chance.

So now Daryl and Merle stood tying the still knocked out Karen to a big tree about ten miles from the prison. They then sat on the open tail gate of the truck, smoking. Neither one saying much, there was no need to, they knew what they were doing was for the better of the group.

Karen started to stir and Daryl nudged Merle, both men smirking at each other. Merle got up and walked toward her, "Well, well look who's awake finally."

Karen knew she was screwed she pushed against the ropes, "Please, please don't do this! They said you would let us go."

Daryl smirked, "That was before you ran at them with their backs turned. Now you're just fucked." He looked at Merle, "Should we say something?"

Merle huffed, "Yeah, Karen you've been sentenced to death by walker by the great state of Georgia's prison group. You will die by walker. Come on little brother."

Daryl nodded as Karen started screaming; Daryl pulled out his gun and shot it a few times in air, to draw the walkers. They heard the first moans as they pulled away. The last thought that Karen had as a walker ripped her leg off was she just should've keep her damn legs closed.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol smiled when she got to their cell. He had moved all of his stuff in and it was stacked neatly next to hers. She hugged herself, feeling a little nervous that tonight they would be sleeping together. She sighed as she changed her clothes and crawled into bed, wondering when he would be back.

She woke to noise in her cell, her eyes straining against the dark, "Daryl?"

She heard him chuckle, "Better fuckin' be only me when you're lying there like that."

Carol looked down at her shorts and tank top, "Like what?"

Daryl crawled up her body, his mouth laying soft kisses as he pulled up her shirt, "Showin' all my damn skin, just askin' for someone to come along and fuck ya sense less."

Carol smiled as she laced her hands behind his neck, "You planning on doing that?"

Daryl smirked giving her a quick kiss on the lips, "Yup, after watchin' ya go all gladiator today, fuck yeah."

Carol moaned as his hand snaked up her shirt, "Then quit teasing me and give the winner her prize."

Daryl laughed, kissing the side of her neck, "Oh fucking yeah."

**Alright there you go! Hope that was graphic and messy and you all loved how she died this time! The next few won't be Karen hate centered….though we hate her….HUGS you guys and thank you again! Kaye**


	74. Author Note: So sorry

Author's Note:

**First off let me say how grateful I am to every last one of you that reads Winter Heat and my other stories. Getting to 1000 reviews was such a lift for me and last night I was flying high. So touched that something I put so much time into has had such a great response. **

**But with that being said, I got the nasty PM today from a reader. One that is making me question if I should even continue writing at all on this site. The person who I won't name tore me to pieces over the hate of Karen. Now mind you Karen could be anyone from Woodbury, it's just the one I picked, that a lot you picked to be a thorn in Daryl and Carol's side. **

**This person was disgusted by the way I did the woman on woman hate. I'm not embarrassed to say I cried after that PM. I have never had someone out and out attack me like that. It's hard to write and I have had several hateful people come at me in the past but this one was the worse. I won't be surprised if she worked now to get this story pulled because of the venom she gave me in the PM.**

**I send her back a response, I didn't call her names I just laid it out for her, that if you don't like don't read. I'm a sensitive person; I am a person with a heart just like everyone else. Right now I'm laid up after one back surgery and waiting for another. I have feelings just like everyone else does.**

**I feel sad when you guys are offended by something I write, I want to make as many of you happy as I can hence why I take the requests. Which I have a stack of twenty on my desk just from last night.**

**With that being said. I will let you readers decide. Should I keep going? Do you want me to keep going? I lay my heart out here and I know I have to get tougher, but this was the worse. So I will take your feedback.**

**I'm Kaye, a 41 year old mother of three beautiful daughters, who loves to write for people who want to read it. I'm not anybody important. I'm just me and I don't think attacking someone for what they write is a very womanly thing to do.**

**So please. I'm sorry that I had to do this. I'm asking, because if it is offending a lot of people I will stop, I would never on purpose write something that would hurt people. That isn't who I am.**

**I'm sorry for this rant and even more sorry that you my friends, the people who keep me sane while life is bearing down on me had to be involved. But if I'm upsetting people then please tell me and I'll stop writing. I really want to know.**

**Thank you all for what you've done for me and I won't be mad by your responses.**

**With all my love and sincerest adoration, Kaye**


	75. Special Spot

Chapter 74…..Special Spot

**I am humbled. It is the only thing I can say. So many of you took time to show me support, for that I will never be able to thank you. I know I'm sensitive and I know now that stopping writing would let you down and I don't ever want to do that. I'm use to reviews or PMs that upset me because I write for both Caryl and Meth two ships that get a lot of hate mail. Maybe I took the whole thing way too hard and for that I ask for your forgiveness. After this moment I won't speak of it again. This is fan fic and it is supposed to be fun. So I pledge you all this, I will write and try to keep any kind of hate to myself and try hard to keep it what it should be, a community. We are a community. We are a crazy little patchwork of family that share one thing, our love of TWD and Reedus and McBride and CARYL. I won't lose sight of that again. So humbly I say thank you.**

**With that being said…..on with the story. This one is set after the prison. This is a short one about Tanner and his brother Matthew. In this story the boys are Tanner, 9, Matthew 7. They find their parents 'alone time' place. Enjoy the smuttiness.**

**-Winter Heat-**

As soon as Sophia had walked Tanner and Matthew out the door to go to their little version of school, he was on her. Daryl had been watching his wife all morning and she was a fucking temptress. He couldn't keep his hands off her. She was wearing one of his old flannel shirts and a pair of cut off shorts while she made breakfast for the kids and she was humming. Her now longish hair tied back in a pony tail and her hips swayed to the song she was singing to herself.

Once he got the kids outside and watched them make a bee line for the small school house, he went back inside and leaned against the door jamb. He smirked watching her as she cleaned up from breakfast. Even after almost 10 years together it still amazed him how much he wanted her. They were both hitting fifty hard and his woman was a vision. She always had trouble seeing her beauty, but he didn't. The long slope of her neck, the gentle swell of her breasts, and the freckles, he fuckin' loved every one of them. He felt his cock got hard and he smirked as he walked up behind her. His arms going to wrap around her, leaning his head on her shoulder, he placed small kissed up her neck, while bucking his hips into her.

Carol giggled, wrapping her arm around into his hair, "Need something Dixon?"

Daryl grunted, "Like ya need to ask. Damn thunderstorm made real sure last night I wasn't gettin' nothin' with Matthew layin' between us."

Carol chuckled, turning around in his arms, "I'm sorry, we could've gone into the bathroom."

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Nah, I love how ya are with them. Ya know that and I would've felt like shit gettin' a blow job while the kid was scared."

Carol wiggled her eyebrows at him, "Well we're alone now and I know that spot where we planted the Cherokee Roses is blooming. It would be pretty romantic, wanna screw around?"

Daryl chuckled, leaning down to kiss her, "As if ya have to ask." With a squeal he picked her up and put her over his shoulder heading out the back door into the woods. Carol laughing and slapping his back playfully as they headed toward their small patch of roses that held so much hope and love for both of them.

What they didn't see was their two sons had doubled back and were now staring wide eyed at their two parents heading into the woods.

**-Winter Heat-**

When they got to school, Aunt Beth was standing there looking as green as she could. Their little community had close to a hundred people and Auntie Beth was the only teacher there. All the kids liked her even her own kids did. Aunt Beth gave her niece and nephews a soft smile, "Hey y'all no school today the teacher is sick."

Sophia put a hand on her back, "Oh my gosh Aunt Beth are you alright?"

Beth nodded her head, "Yeah honey I'm just fine. I stopped by your house to see if you would come and tell the kids but you weren't there."

Sophia sighed, "Yeah with Carl out on that run with Uncle Merle and his dad, I stayed at momma and daddy's house last night. Why don't you head home and I'll stay to tell the other kids."

Beth looked relieved, "Thank you sweetie. I just need to lie down. I hope this is the last one."

Sophia's eyes gleamed, "You're pregnant?"

Beth nodded, smiling, touching her stomach, "I am just don't tell your Uncle Merle. I need to tell him first."

Sophia nodded, hugging her Aunt, she then turned to her brothers, "Alright you two head home and let momma know that Aunt Beth is sick. I'll be back to the house real soon, Ok?"

The two boys nodded and started their walk home. Tanner was glad school was cancelled he wanted to head out into the woods and hunt with his daddy and he was sure Matthew wanted to go to the clinic to help momma.

Matthew had been really quiet as they walked, but he kept looking at his brother. Finally Tanner stopped, "WHAT?"

Matthew sighed, "How'd Aunt Beth get a baby in her belly? Did she swallow a seed or something? Like a watermelon seed?"

Tanner huffed, starting to walk again, "Matt you've seen Uncle Merle's dogs get pregnant. They kind of climb on top of each other and the daddy gives the mommy something special and they make a baby."

Matthew nodded his head, "Ooooohh, I understand now. Wait so mommy and daddy did that to make us?"

Tanner shuddered, "Shut up, come on we best get back."

Matthew fell in behind his big brother and didn't say anything else, but just as they rounded the corner of the house they saw their daddy carrying their mommy over his shoulder. They were heading to the woods. Matthew broke out into a run toward them. Tanner rolled his eyes; this was going to be very bad.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl didn't let her down until they were in the middle of the rose bushes. Then he flopped her gently onto the ground. Christ he loved this woman, she was a fucking goddess laying there in-between the white and pink flowers. She was propped up on her elbows, her face flushed, and her chest heaving. He stood over her smirking down at her, slowly unzipping his pants, "This what ya want woman."

Once he pulled his cock from his fabric prison, her eyes went wide with want. No matter how many years they were together, nothing stopped her need for him. Carol sat up on her heels, taking him into her hands she stared up at him as she put him into her mouth. Daryl groaned putting his hands on her shoulders as she moved him in and out of her mouth.

It was like fucking heaven, having her kneel down in front of him. Her mouth so sweet and wet. Her tongue flicking across his delicate sensitive member, making love to him like only she could. Her blue eyes staring up at him as she continued her task, those eyes pulling him into her soul. He felt himself getting close, so he pulled her back, "I want to be inside ya when I cum woman. Lay your ass back."

Carol smirked lying back in the tall grass, taking her shirt off as she went. Daryl growled, kneeling between her legs, he pulled off her pants and threw them with her shirt. He started to lower himself on top of her and she shook her head, "No, clothes off Dixon. You know the rules."

Daryl huffed, once in awhile he would sneak past her and she would let him get away with fucking her with his clothes on, but his woman loved the whole skin on skin thing. He smirked, "Mouthy bitch."

Carol nodded, smiling up at him, "You love it."

Daryl pushed down his pants, now standing there naked, "Fuck yeah I love it…..now where were we?"

Carol giggled as he almost jumped on top of her, his mouth crushing against hers. His hand traveling up and down her bare skin, his mouth following, marking his trail down her body. Mapping out her skin, while she did the same to him. Daryl couldn't wait any more, "On all fours, come on."

Carol loved it when he took her from behind; when he did he always took her hard and fast, biting down on her shoulder as he came. So just rolled onto her belly, offering up her ass to him, looking over her shoulder she winked at him, "Fuck me."

Daryl loved when she talked like that, it drove him wild. He got behind her and pumped himself into her body in one fast motion. They both groaned in pleasure as they set their pace. Their bodies slamming together, their chest heaving. Daryl reached around and grabbed her breasts as she clamped down around him. Daryl threw his head back growling as he came like a freight train, his body pounding into hers with everything he had. Carol mewling and panting under him as she came down from her own ecstasy ride. Neither one of them saw their older son drag their youngest away. The younger boy standing there wide eyed with his mouth open at the scene in front of him.

He leaned against her back kissing a soft trail, "Fuck I love you. Ain't ever gonna be enough with ya."

Carol laughed, both of the falling to the ground. Carol lying lazily on his chest as they both came down, "I could do this all day."

Daryl laughed, "People would love that. Could hang a sign on the clinic door that said 'gone fuckin'."

Carol laughed and he hugged her close loving the sound of her happiness. Happiness that he gave her, he kept her safe, gave her a family, fuck he'd give her anything she asked for. After all these years she had to know just how much he loved her, fuck he worshipped her.

Carol looked up at him almost like she could read his mind, "You know that I love you more than anything in the world and I'll never be able to thank you for all you've done for me."

Daryl gave her a stiff nod, pulling her closer to his mouth, "Then show me woman." Their kiss was hard and full of passion and they were on their way to making love slow and lazily. Each taking their time.

**-Winter Heat-**

That night while Carol was making dinner, Daryl sat at the kitchen table, helping Tanner make some arrows for his long bow. Matthew kept staring at Carol, giving her weird looks. She kept smiling at her youngest son, but didn't say anything. Matthew was the thinker, he was a lot like her, but he had never been so intense before.

She bent over to pull bread from the oven and he bent over staring at her ass. Daryl eyed his son and then slapped at his back, Matthew jumped. "Boy, what the hell are ya doin'?"

Matthew looked up at his dad, "Daddy I'm trying to see the baby."

Carol jumped from her bent position, "What baby?"

Matthew looked at Tanner who had face planted his palm to his face shaking his head, then back to his parents who were staring at him, "I saw you put a baby into mommy today out by the roses. I just want to see it so I can say hi."

Carol turned bright red turning toward the stove while Daryl made a face that looked like a fish. He kept opening his mouth but wasn't sure what the hell to say. Daryl looked over at Tanner, "Y'all saw us?"

Tanner looked up at his father, when his daddy got red like that he was either pissed or embarrassed, and Tanner wasn't sure which one this was, "Yeah, he followed you and momma, I got him out of there as soon as I could. I swear, I didn't tell him shit dad."

Daryl looked over at Carol and he could tell she was laughing. Daryl ran his hand over his face, "Matthew, you head on to your room and I'll be there in a minute to talk to ya."

Matthew nodded, his eyes filling up with tears, "Am I in trouble daddy?"

Daryl gave him a smile, "No son, ya ain't in trouble. Just need to talk with ya man to man."

Matthew nodded and hugged Carol around the waist, whispering into her belly, "Can't wait to meet you baby."

Carol felt tears well up; she couldn't have any more children. Matthew had almost killed her and Hershel had to perform a hysterectomy when he was born. Carol hugged him back and watched as her youngest son skipped out of the room.

Daryl walked over and pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her cheek, "I'm damn sorry woman. I'll talk to him."

Carol nodded, wiping at her tears, "I'm fine. I love you."

Daryl smirked, "You better fucking love me."

Carol watched Daryl stomp out of the room, a small smile on her face, who would've thought that she would find such a man. Make a family with him and have three wonderful children, she looked over and saw Tanner smirking as he worked on his arrows. She sighed, "Do we need to talk about what you saw?"

Tanner shook his head, his cheeks now flaming bright red, "Nope, daddy had a talk with me after I saw ya two a few years ago. Matt will learn that if you two head to that spot, it's best not to go there after ya, even if a walker is on your ass."

Carol barked out a laugh, "Is that what your daddy told you?"

Tanner nodded, looking just like his father, "Damn straight."

**Ok, there you go…just some funny, smutty, fluffy goodness. Hope you enjoyed. Kaye**


	76. How Do I Handle This?

Chapter 75…..How do I handle that?

**This one was up together after a conversation I had with Dixonrocks. We got this funny idea going and I thought how sweet and awkward it would be. So I figured we'd give it a shot. Keep in mind this ties back to Axel in the show asking Carol if she was gay. Well we thought what if one of the new women from Woodbury was gay and hit on Carol. Nothing crazy or over the top, could you see how poor Daryl would handle that? I thought it would be funny. Please don't think I have anything against anyone that is a different sexual orientation. I ran this chapter by my brother who IS gay and has been in a relationship for many years with his partner and he laughed! He loves the walking dead. So I hope you enjoy it! **

**Hugs! Kaye**

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol noticed that Kitty one of the new women from Woodbury was always around. It didn't bother her, she was nice and helpful and she pulled her weight so it didn't dawn on her that the woman might be interested in her. Her and Daryl had been keeping their relationship quiet, only a few of their original group knew about them. They were still trying to figure out where they were as it was.

But Daryl had been watching Kitty and he was starting to get a little uneasy around the woman. She was always staring at Carol. More like checking her out. If she had been a man, he would've put an arrow in her ass by now, but she was a woman and he'd never met many folks that were into the whole same sex thing. So this was kind of freaking him out.

It's not like he was against homosexuals, he didn't know any. For fuck sakes he was a red neck from the mountains. There ain't many of them around where he grew up, besides what the movie Deliverance wanted to say. So he was stuck, not knowing what the hell was going on. But every time he brought it up to Carol she just brushed it off and said that Kitty was just lonely.

But this morning had been the final straw for him. He was sitting eating his breakfast he always ate late because he left so damn early to hunt. So he watched Carol as she finished up the dishes with Beth. When Kitty sat down next to him, with a cup of coffee, she smiled at him and gazed over at Carol, "She's a beautiful woman."

Daryl grunted in response, not knowing what to say, "Yeah she is I guess."

Kitty let out a little moan, "Do you know if she's seeing anyone?"

Daryl spit his powdered egg across the table, "What the fuck would ya want to know that?"

Kitty shrugged, "I don't know. I thought if she wasn't seeing anyone then maybe I'd see if she was interested."

Daryl stared at the woman, she had to be crazy, nothing about his woman said that she would be hitting for the other team. Daryl was shook to his core. He never had to deal with this kind of shit, hell Carol was the first woman he'd even wanted a relationship with. So what did he do? Did he punch this woman for checking out HIS woman's ass? Did he tell her to fuck off? He was way out of his depth on this one. He stood up and walking over to Carol, "Need to talk to ya, NOW."

Carol looked confused but nodded her head and followed him out of the cell block. She followed Daryl out into the courtyard and he stopped short, she nearly ran into him. He turned around fidgeting with the strap of his crossbow, "That woman likes ya."

Carol raised an eyebrow, "What woman likes me?"

Daryl snorted, "Kitty she's checking out your ass. Should I hit her?"

Carol couldn't help but laugh, he looked so damn cute standing there looking all freaked out, "No, why would you hit her?"

Daryl scoffed, "Damn it Carol if she was a guy I'd know how to handle this shit. But she's a girl! How do I tell her that ya ain't interested?"

Carol chuckled, putting her hand on his chest, "You don't. I'll talk to her. I know that Patti over in Cellblock D likes her, but didn't know if she would be interested. Are you ok?"

Daryl was nervous, "I never been around…well ya know…I aint' against it….just….well…."

Carol chuckled, reaching up she kissed him softly on the lips, "It's ok. I know you Daryl, there isn't a hateful bone in your body unless you don't know someone and then you're the same to all new people, pissed off." Daryl gave her a half smirk, Carol cupped his face, "I'll tell her it's fine."

Daryl nodded watching her go back into the prison. That went better than he thought. He still wasn't sure how he felt about this whole thing. But if Carol said she would take care of it, well she would.

**-Winter Heat-**

Kitty was helping Beth start bread when Carol came back in. Carol smiled sweetly at Beth, "Sweetie would you check on Judith for me?"

Beth nodded, "Oh sure, be right back."

Once the girl was clear of the room, Carol turned to Kitty, "I think we should talk."

Kitty's eyes lit up, "Ok, let's talk."

Carol sighed sitting down at one of the tables, she reached across the table taking Kitty's hand, "Kitty you are by far one of the nicest people we've come across and I value our friendship."

Kitty sighed, "I hear a but coming."

Carol smiled, "There is, I'm with Daryl."

Kitty looked at her shocked by the confession, "Really? I just thought with your hair and the way you are so warm and inviting. I guess my radar is off."

Carol chuckled, "You aren't the first person to question the hair and I'm nice to everyone I hope. No I kept my hair short when I was married so my ex husband had less to grab when he hit me."

Kitty's face showed nothing but understanding, "I'm so sorry Carol. Jesus, I asked Daryl if you were seeing anyone and he almost choked."

Carol laughed, "He's never been around gay and lesbian people before and he gets a little nervous. He'll come around. But I know for a fact that Patti likes you. So if you think there's something there then go for it."

Kitty's eye went wide, "Patti? Really? She's so cute, I figured."

Carol huffed, "And I'm not?"

Kitty shook her head, "No, that's not what I meant. She's just so damn girly. I guess I never knew."

Carol smiled, "Well I guess you better go find out then. Are we still friends?"

Kitty smiled, standing up to hug Carol, "Of course."

Before Carol could say anything strong arms pulled her from Kitty. Daryl stood there wide eyed his bow trained on Kitty, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

Carol sighed, while Kitty looked scared to death. Carol put her hand on his forearm getting him to lower his bow, his whispered in his ear, "We are just friends, we were hugging each other as friends. She's going to go talk to Patti over in cellblock D."

Daryl bit at his lip nervously, "Seriously, shit…I'm…god damn it…." He turned and stormed out of the common room heading to their cell.

Kitty sighed, "Oh Carol, I'm so sorry."

Carol grinned, "Don't be sorry he'll fuck me ten ways to Sunday now. Just go talk to Patti and let me know how it goes."

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol smirked as she leaned against the cell bars. He was mumbling to himself sitting on the bottom bunk cleaning his bow. Carol sighed, "Feel better killer?"

Daryl groaned, "I'm sorry alright, I just walked in and saw her hands on you and I freaked ok?"

Carol giggled walking toward him, kneeling in front of him. Her hands running up and down his thighs, "Really? Well there's a few things she's missing that I need to enjoy myself."

Daryl raised an eyebrow not missing how close her hands were getting to his cock, which was already on alert that she was near, "Really what's that."

Carol smirked leaning up kissing his lips softly, "She doesn't have hair scruff on her face." She ran her tongue along his jaw line. Daryl groaned, his hands going to her breasts, "She doesn't have strong hands, oh yeah, she could never touch me like that. JESUS." Carol shifted her hands to his crotch cupping him, she grinned, "And she for sure doesn't have this."

Daryl growled kissing her hard, bringing her down on top of him on the bed. Carol chuckled, as she pulled away from the kiss, her hands brushing away a few strains of his unruly hair, "And she isn't you. I love you remember."

Daryl grunted, bucking up into her as she straddled him. "Why don't ya shut your mouth and get naked and show me how much ya love me woman?"

Carol giggled, standing up she slowly took of her top. Then she shimmed out of her pants, pulling her panties with them. She leaned down unzipping his pants, laughing at how eager he was. He bucked into her as she climbed on top of him. Carol kissed his lips trailing down his now open shirt. Gripping him tightly in her hands she guided him inside her and they both moaned at the feeling of being together, joined again.

Carol held onto the top bunk as she rode him, giving him great excess to her tits. He sat up and started to devour her, tasting and sucking every inch of her pale skin. Carol was moaning and grunting, trying to keep herself quiet as they moved slowly together, her hips picking up speed as he continued his assault on her breasts.

Daryl pulled away watching his woman as she moved on him, fuck was she hot. He rolled both her nipples between his fingers and felt her clamp down around him. As she was cumming he stood up with her still on him and pushed her against the wall, slamming into her with all he had. It didn't take long and Carol was cumming again with him. He screamed out her name as his hot seed rushed into her.

Carol leaned her head on his shoulder, panting, "I'm exhausted. I think you broke me."

Daryl chuckled, gripping her ass tight against him, "Pfft, I didn't break ya. Just left ya happy is all. We could take dinner in here tonight and say fuck the others."

Carol laughed kissing his neck, "I'd like that."

**Alright. I hope you liked it! I kind of liked putting Daryl outside his comfort zone. Well that's it for tonight! Hugs you guys! Kaye**


	77. Drink?

Chapter 76…Drink?

**Well this little request came from the dear, Step9217. She wanted one with Carol drunk, not Daryl. So here you go! Hope you enjoy**** I threw in a little Tanner and Matthew. So this is like an outtake from the sequel to Daylight, hope you enjoy!**

**I own nothing….if I did, well think bunnies and CARYL. BOOM…there you go!**

**-Winter Heat-**

He should've never fucking let her go. She had never been this late before, but he knew she needed to be with Maggie and Beth. They had lost Hershel four days ago and his daughters were barely hanging on with the lost of their father. So when Carol had suggested a girl's night to lift their spirits he was supportive, but now he was beginning to worry.

Sophia had come over to help him with the boys who were now 9 and 6, though Matthew would be seven in just a few weeks. Sophia was now married to Carl and the two of them were expecting their first kid. Daryl still couldn't wrap his head around being a grandpa just yet. He sighed again looking out the front screen door, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder and turned to smile at his daughter, "Hey peaches, thanks for coming over and helping your old man with your brothers. Little bastards are crazy when your ma's away."

Sophia laughed, rubbing her five month pregnant belly, "I don't even want to think about it. Tanner is out but Matt is waiting up for momma. Good night daddy. Love you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Daryl smiled, "Night peaches. Take care of my grandbaby." Sophia nodded and he came out on the front porch to watch her walk home. No matter how old she got he would always watch over her, she was after all his little girl.

He sat down on the front steps looking in the direction of the small one room school house where the ladies were having their girl's night. Daryl sighed, he fucking hated this. He was use to her being home with him. He wondered at what point he got to the point where he couldn't be without her for a night. He pushed off the steps and headed into the house flopping down on the sofa he pulled out an old bike manual he had picked up.

He must of dozed off because the next thing he knew he heard giggling and his brother's voice, "Sssh now come on little sis. If he wakes up and finds ya like this he'll shit a brick."

Daryl opened his eyes and took in the scene in front of him. In all his years with her he had never seen his wife shit faced. But stumbling there holding onto his brother was his wife, all smiles, her voice usually soft was booming through the house, "Hhhheeey honey. What'cha doin' up? You waitin' on little old me?"

Daryl huffed, "Shit how much did they drink?"

Merle shrugged, "You should see Beth! Damn thing couldn't even walk I had to carry her home. While Merle Jr. waited with the other two. On my way to get Glenn to come get Maggie she's barfin' and I ain't cleanin' up that shit. Bad enough I think that I'll be cleanin' up after my own come mornin'. Sorry to drop her and run, but I best get back. Good luck."

Daryl sighed standing up to take over control of the drooling mess that was his wife. Carol wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hey there sexy…..wawnnnt to screw around?"

Daryl huffed, "I ain't taken advantage of ya. Let's get ya to bed drunkie."

Carol laughed, her hand cupping him through his jeans, "Ohhhh look how big it is and it's allll mine!"

Daryl growled, he was trying to be a gentleman but she wasn't making it easy. He gently took her hand off him, she pouted at him, "Parrrty ppooper."

Daryl sighed, "Come on woman, upstairs."

Carol smirked, "So you can fuck me?"

Daryl's head snapped up in shock, he had his hand on her lower back and he was gently pushing her up the stairs. "Time for bed woman."

Carol giggled as they got to the top of the stairs, Matthew popped his head out the door and Daryl wanted to kill himself. The kids didn't need to see this, Carol would hate it if she knew they saw her like this, "Hey buddy go back to bed mommy ain't feeling good."

Matthew eyed his mother now stumbling around her bedroom trying to get her boots off and laughing. Matthew raised an eyebrow at his dad, "She looks fine, almost silly."

Daryl huffed, "Oh she's silly alright. Come on I'll tuck ya in. Tomorrow ya can help me take care of momma. She's gonna want ya to play that drum Uncle Merle made ya! A lot."

Matthew grinned he loved his drum, "Ok, daddy. Love you."

Daryl paused at the door looking at his youngest son, "Love ya too kid." Leaving the door open a crack he made his way into their bedroom where Carol was sitting on the floor with her shirt stuck, her arms were through the neck hole and she was giggling.

Daryl sighed, walking over he crouched down pulling the shirt off her, "What am I gonna do with you?"

Carol smirked kissing his lips, "Just love me!"

Daryl nodded pulling her off the floor in a bridal carry. Carol giggled, "Yay! You're takin' me to bed."

Daryl sighed sitting her on the edge he helped her get her pants off; he knew she was going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning. She was a light weight at best. She had gotten really close to Hershel the past ten years. The man had turned her into one hell of a nurse and she was good at what she did. He had delivered both of their sons and his lose was going to be felt all over the community. What made it worse for Carol was the fact that she found him, he must have gone in his sleep. She had put his walker down in the morning, she hadn't cried yet and Daryl knew when she did it would be bad.

Daryl pulled one of his old tee shirts out and pulled it over her head. She was still staring at him all moony like and trying to get him into bed with her, but he fought her off. He had to end up crawling in bed next to her to keep her in bed. He wanted to kill her and himself when she started singing old show tunes to him, "Damn it woman will ya lay down and go to sleep?"

Carol pouted, curling into his chest, "I love you."

Daryl sighed, kissing her forehead, "I love ya too. Now fuckin' sleep."

The next morning he was woken by the sound of vomiting from the bathroom. He sighed pulling himself out of bed and walking to the door. Carol looked up at him, tears running down her face, "I….killed him….I can't believe …..he was like….a father to me….grandfather to our kids…Oh God my head hurts…..why?"

Daryl sighed walking over he flushed down the vomit and got her a cold washrag. He sat down behind her pulling her into his lap, putting the wash rag on her forehead, " I know you loved him baby. I know that. But he would've wanted you to be the one, not Maggie or Beth. You were the one baby. How are you feeling?"

Carol looked up at him she looked like shit, "How did I get home? I'm never drinking again." She kept crying and it was breaking his heart. He stood up taking her with him; he walked her into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. She groaned, "I'm sorry I got drunk."

Daryl huffed, tucking her into the bed, "Ain't a thing. Get some rest and I'll keep the boys busy. I'll bring ya some food need to eat something. If ya need me just call baby. Alright?"

Carol groaned as he left the room. He sighed stepping into the hallway. It was going to be a very long day.

**-Winter Heat-**

He wasn't really sure at what point he lost control of the kitchen, but he had. Matthew and Tanner were both early raisers, they had always been just like their parents. The first thing both boys wanted was to see their momma, but Daryl knew she was in no condition for their two little men so he herded them into the kitchen for breakfast.

Tanner had wanted deer bacon and Matthew wanted biscuits. So Daryl set to making breakfast, but Matthew wanted to help, so now there was flour everywhere and Tanner had his sheet tied around his shoulders and was jumping off the side of the table, thank you Glenn and those god damn superman comics he gave the boys. So when he turned around to see Carol in the doorway he knew how bad this all looked. He smirked at her, "Hey woman."

Carol eyed the scene, "I see things are well in hand."

Daryl wiped his forehead smearing flour everywhere and nodded. Carol shook her head and laughed, "Need help?"

Daryl shook his head guiding her into a chair, "TANNER, come over here and help your momma. She ain't feelin' good. Get her some juice while Matt and I finish up breakfast. And woman don't you worry about a thing. Me and the boys we're gonna clean all this shit up. I hope." Daryl eyed the room and began to doubt if anyone could clean this room up, but he'd try for her. He smirked at her and was glad to see she looked better at least. Damn did he love his family.

Tanner nodded scurrying to get his momma something. Carol sat there marveling at her three men. She had to say she would drink like she did the night before EVER again. But if she was going to drink spending the morning in the kitchen with her three men, even if the room was a disaster, was the best cure for a hangover there ever was.

Matthew set her plate down and then ran from the room coming back in with his drum that his Uncle Merle had made him, his little face beaming, "Momma, Daddy said you'd feel better if I played for you!"

Carol looked up at Daryl who smirked wickedly at her. Carol smiled shaking her head, "Paybacks are a bitch Dixon." Daryl's laughter filled the air and Carol couldn't help but think it might be the single greatest sound in the world. Yeah it really was.

**I hope you enjoyed Carol drunk….sad about Hershel, but we'll get more into that in 'Dusk'. I thought she was funny. Hope you have a wonderful day today! Hugs, Kaye**


	78. The Pull

Chapter 77….The Pull

**Alrighty. Here's a request! It's from the mind of FinnetheHuman1697. We go back to the prison for this one. Carol and Daryl have gotten together but Daryl is starting to freak out and pull away. So here you go! Get ready for angst feels! **

**By the way Norman is really screwing with our feels! Am I right? He posted that CARYL pic again, which my answer to him was, he should post it as a sign to us that he just finished shooting a CARYL scene….LOL….let's see if he posts it again….HA! Well a girl can hope can't she?**

**On with the story you wonderful little Dead Circle Girls! Hugs and kisses to my girl ****HGRHfan35, whose puppy was feeling under the weather today! Send her some love if you can and tell her you're thinking of her today**** Our dogs are like our children! And to Lydia Lovegood, sorry I made ya wake the babies! **

**I don't own shit! If I did…..well…you read my stuff what do you think?**

**-Winter Heat-**

This was getting too damn much for him. Not only was he getting over having to deal with losing his brother and the addition of all these fucking people, but he was in a relationship with a woman. Him, Daryl Matthew Dixon was in a relationship with a fucking woman. Her shit was all over their cell, not like she was messy but everywhere he turned he saw something of hers. It was wearing on his nerves. He had never shared his bed with someone, that was too much for a man like him. He met women, he had women, but they never stayed the night let alone moved in with him.

Now he was waking up every morning to her lying across his chest. Her smell was intoxicating that he could smell her on him when she wasn't even around. It was all getting too much for him and this morning had been the nail on the coffin. He was trying to get ready for a hunt and he couldn't find any of his shit. Damn woman was always cleaning shit up and putting shit away and he couldn't find a god damn fucking thing. He walked over to the bunk and kicked it making her jump awake, "What? What's wrong?"

Daryl glared at her, "Where the fuck is my quivers woman?"

Carol sighed, pulling herself from the bed, he had been really cranky the last few days and she knew she needed to give me some distance. She knew Daryl well enough to know that when he got like this that there was no talking to him, "I put them in your bag. I was trying to help you so you could get up this morning and just go."

She sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her feet, she hated how hateful he got but she knew he was still working out a lot so she would give him the time to do that. "When will ya be back?"

Daryl grunted as he stopped at the cell door, "When I fuckin' get back."

He felt bad leaving her like that, he really did, but what he needed was some time to himself. He needed the woods to clear his mind, calm himself down. He left the prison that morning, not knowing that by the end of the day he would find the answers he needed, but he would almost lose everything he ever wanted and needed.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol held the tears back until he left. It had just been getting worse. When they first got together a few months back things were great, until he came back to the prison from finding his brother a walker. Carol had been patient and helped him through it, but his anger had been getting worse and it seemed to be directed at her. She wiped her tears off her face, maybe this wasn't what he wanted. Maybe he didn't want to be with her, he was just too good of man to let her go.

Carol squared her shoulders and headed toward the common room. She would make the break for him. She loved him too damn much to have him stuck in a relationship that he didn't want. She knew there were other more beautiful women that had come over from Woodbury, ones that were stronger. She was sure he was now just regretting having started a relationship with her, when he had more choices now.

Carol stopped in front of Rick who was sitting playing with Judith, "Can I have a word in private?"

Rick looked up and nodded, handing Judith over to Carl, "Watch your sister for a minute?" Carl nodded and took Judith, Rick followed Carol outside to the yard.

Carol was quiet for a few minutes, she looked up at him as her chin started to quiver, "He's pulling away from me. I don't think he wants this relationship anymore, but he can't figure out a way to tell me. I think it's best if I move over to cellblock D, with the Woodbury folks. At least for now. I can still take Judith, I just…I love him too much to let him be unhappy." A little sob broke from her throat as Rick pulled her into a hug.

Rick had seen the tense in his friend for weeks and didn't know what to do about it. Honestly he figured if anyone could help him work through it, it would be Carol. But now looking into the woman that he loved like a sister's eyes he knew that her heart was breaking. Rick sighed, hugging her tighter, "Is there anything I can do?"

Carol shook her head, "No, I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything to the others. They'll figure it out and honestly I don't think I could handle all the looks and stares. Poor little simple Carol, should've seen that coming."

Rick sighed, putting his hands on her shoulders, "NO ONE thinks that of you. You know Daryl, in a couple days he'll be back to almost tolerable. You just have to give him time."

Carol nodded, "I don't know. He's fine with everyone but me. It's me. Is it alright if I move cells?"

Rick felt sick, "Yeah if it's what you think is for the best. Yeah I'll let you. I'm so damn sorry."

Carol sighed, wiping at her eyes, "So am I."

Rick watched her head inside and he felt sick. Carol was the last remaining woman from the Atlanta group and she had come the furthest in this new world. She had changed and adapted more than anyone else, this world fit her. She worked twice as hard, but yet always had time to keep the rest of them human. The way Daryl had been acting the last few days, well Rick was afraid it might have finally broken her. Rick turned looking into the woods, anger starting to bubble up in his veins; he would have a nice little chat with Mr. Dixon when he got back.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl sat in the trees listening to the forest come alive around him. He had walked all day, hunting as he went. He had two large bucks pulled up in a nearby tree, where he could watch them. He knew he should've went back tonight, but he needed more time to himself. All he thought of while he was gone was her. Was he good enough for her? He knew he had been hurting her the last few days with the way he was pushing her away, but he was just so damn mad.

As his eyes started getting heavy he thought about how Merle would take the new relationship that he had with Carol now. It was as if his dreams talked to him that night. Showing him what he needed, like his big brother's last gift to him.

The dream was like many he had over the years. He woke up in his bed from when he was a child. The same old battered blue walls, the scratchy sheets rubbing on his skin. But this time was different. There was no screaming in the distance. There was no heavy footsteps of his daddy, it was just calm. He got up from his bed and saw that it wasn't the kid version of himself in this dream but the him from now.

As he crept to the door and slowly creaked it open he saw light coming from down stairs, then he heard Merle's voice, "It's alright baby brother come on down, he's not here this time."

Daryl swallowed hard heading down the stairs, he got to the bottom of the stairs and saw the light on in the kitchen. When he got to the door he saw Merle sitting there smirking at him, "Hey there little brother."

Daryl felt tears welling up in his eyes, "Merle? Are ya real?"

Merle chuckled, "This is your dream boy, what do you think?"

Daryl sighed sitting down across from Merle at the old kitchen table, "I'm sorry I didn't get there in time."

Merle chuckled, taking a drag of his cigarette, "Ain't no big thing boy. Got myself a sweet ass set up. Seems if ya do something selfless like I did the big man upstairs look kindly on that. Got my hand back." Merle held up his hand wiggling his fingers at his brother. "Now let's talk about you. You're gonna fuck this shit up son."

Daryl wrinkled his brow in confusion, "Fuck up what?"

Merle put his cigarette out in the ashtray, leaning back in his chair, "That little mouse of yours. I heard a rumor that you're losing her slowly. She's meant for ya boy. She went through a hell a lot like our own, she understands ya, has patience with ya. You're allowed to love somebody and have that person love ya back. Ya didn't ask for any of the shit that life gave ya boy. You've always been the sweet one; ya took care of me your whole damn life. Now listen to old Merle and take care of yourself for once. That woman, she loves ya. If ya take care of her and love her back, well the two of ya will make it in this fucked up world."

Daryl sighed, "I'm scared, I always fuck shit up."

Merle laughed standing up, "Ya ain't never fucked up anything boy. People and things fucked YOU up, there's a difference. I got to go, take care of her boy."

Daryl stood up; trying to grab Merle's arm, but his hand went right through. Merle opened the back door turning to look at him, "Damn proud of the man ya are, damn proud to call ya brother. Now go get your woman and live happy for me."

Daryl let out a sob as Merle walked out the door. When he woke the sun was just coming up over the trees, his dream fresh in his mind, he felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest as he climbed down the tree and went to get his kills. He knew what he had to do; he was never letting Carol go.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol had taken a cell next to Tryeese and Sasha, she liked them. She taught it was so cute that Sasha was starting a little budding romance with Noah and Tryeese and Karen were inseparable. See saw two more weddings in the future for them. The Woodbury folks were nice enough to her when she moved in. A few of the older ladies looked at her with pity in their eyes, seeing that she was alone, but no one said anything.

Her own group had hovered over her all day, helping her even when she didn't need any help. But the worse was that night as she climbed into an unfamiliar bunk without him. She curled up pulling her knees to her chest, her soft sobs muffled by her pillow, her heart was broken and she was struggling with how she would go on.

By the next morning, she went about getting breakfast and taking care of Judith. No one had heard from Daryl and she was worried, but she kept telling herself he wasn't hers to worry over. He could take care of himself.

While she was cleaning up from lunch, he came walking into the common room. He nodded to her and she nodded back, but didn't go to greet him. She finished up the dishes, while Beth got him a plate. Carol turned to Beth, "If you're good here I'm going to start laundry."

Beth gave her a sad smile, "Alright. I'll take Judith outside to play so don't worry about her this afternoon."

Carol smiled, giving Beth's forearm a squeeze as she walked away. Daryl called after her, "Hey, case ya didn't see I'm back." Carol didn't answer him; she just picked up the pace so the tears won't fall in front of him.

Daryl looked at Beth, "What's wrong with Carol?"

Beth huffed, "Like you don't know you big ass!"

Daryl felt sick as he watched the little blonde retreat from the room. He knew he had left things bad between him and Carol but he wasn't expecting this. He swallowed down his food fast and headed to their cell to get rid of his stuff. When he got there he felt sick, all her stuff was gone. He heard footsteps on the stairs and turned to see Rick glaring at him.

Daryl motioned to the cell, "Mind tellin' me where my fuckin' woman is?"

Rick huffed, "She moved to cellblock D. Said she didn't think ya wanted her anymore and ya just couldn't figure out to how to tell her. Never seen her so upset."

Daryl growled, "Ya just left her over there with those people?"

Rick got right in his face, "Those people are fucking nicer to her than you are! I'm real sorry you lost your brother Daryl, but god damn it we've all lost people. There's no reason for you to treat her like you've been. I should kick YOUR ASS."

Daryl sighed, "FUCK, I just don't know ….I was confused….I love her."

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, "I know, that but she doesn't. YOU NEED TO FIX THIS SHIT."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, I'll fix it."

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl walked into the laundry and saw that it was crawling with women. Maggie and Karen were talking while squeezing out laundry. Mrs. Vanover one of the older ladies was ironing in the corner and Sasha and Noah were folding up dried clothes. Carol was in the corner with her back to him scrubbing clothes.

Mrs. Vanover looked up and smiled at him, "Good afternoon young man how was your hunt?"

Carol's back stiffened but she didn't turn around. Her heart pounding as she tried to concentrate on the wash.

Daryl smiled at the older woman, "Just fine ma'am got two deer. Gonna eat good for a few days."

Mrs. Vanover chuckled, "Never thought I'd miss the damn grocery store. But I'm sure happy we have a man like you that can bring us fresh meat. I don't think we thank you enough for that son. And your wife here she sure can cook us up some treats."

Carol's voice was cold, "I'm not his wife, Mrs. Vanover."

Mrs. Vanover laughed, "Sure, in the eyes of God y'all are. Well I think I got these shirts as wrinkle free as I can. Come on y'all let's clear out and give these two some space to talk."

Mrs. Vanover winked at Daryl, patting his arm, "Good luck son."

Daryl nodded watching everyone leave. Once the last of them were gone he closed the door. Carol didn't stop scrubbing she just kept going, hoping he would just leave.

Daryl walked up behind her until he was only an arm's length from her, "Where's your stuff? I think ya misplaced it, I'll gather it up and put it back in OUR cell."

Carol shrugged, "Don't worry about me. Just take care of yourself Daryl."

Daryl chuckled, "Oh see that's the problem, it's my job to take care of ya."

Carol stood up soap suds dripping, "It's NOT your job. You've made it real fucking clear that you don't want to be anywhere near me. You got your wish!"

She started to storm away from him, but he blocked her exit, "NO! It ain't like that, shit Carol, you know I'm no good at this shit."

Carol huffed, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Daryl crossed his arms over his chest, "Ain't going anywhere till we talk this out."

Carol put her hands on her hips, "When have you EVER wanted to talk to me? Huh? You yell and scream at me throwing your temper all around and I'm just supposed to stand there and take it. WELL I've had enough. You wanted out, I gave you the out now LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Carol shoved past him and ran toward cellblock D. Daryl stood there leaning his head back against the door jamb. Now what the fuck should he do? As he came out into the hallway Mrs. Vanover was standing there, "Son, I think you best come with me if ya want to fix this here."

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol had kept away from the group most of the day, but she knew she'd have to come out at dinner time to help the others. She kept her head down dishing up food; she didn't want to see him. She had let him go by God, now he needed to let her get over the loss.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice he had gotten into the food line. Daryl had listened to everything the old woman had told him. He felt sick with nerves as he stood there in line watching, he could tell she had been crying by the puffiness near her eyes. He fucking hated that he had hurt her like this. He stepped up to her, placing the Cherokee Rose on his plate.

Carol gasped when she saw the rose, on the plate. Her chin started to quiver as she looked up into the clean, handsome face of Daryl Dixon. He had taken a shower and scrubbed the shit out of himself. Then he trimmed up his scruff and combed his hair. Mrs. Vanover and Beth helped him pick out his clothes and told him what to do. Now the rest was up to him.

Carol swallowed hard trying to get her nerves under control, "I can't put the food down with the rose there."

Daryl nodded, setting down the plate he took the rose and leaned over the counter that was separating them; he put the rose behind her ear. He smiled at her, "Now see that flower never looked better."

Carol felt tears biting at her eyes, "Thank you Daryl." She put the food on his plate and moved on to the next. Daryl groaned sitting down, this wasn't going like he wanted it to. Now what the hell should he do? He sat there getting looks from Mrs. Vanover and Beth, both of them pleading with their eyes for him to do something.

So he did the only thing that he could, he knew he was going to make an ass out of himself, but hell he had to get her to understand that she meant EVERYTHING to him. So he stood up on the table, everyone around him staring and muttering to each other. He was blushing like a Christmas tree light, "Carol Ann Peltier, I ain't an easy man to live with let alone love, but when I look at ya I see my future. Ya see my scars and ya tell me that their badges of my past, that I survived. But if ya don't turn around here and look at me there ain't nothin' that will fix the scar on my heart that ya not bein' with me will leave."

Daryl held his breath as Carol turned around slowly, tears streaming down her face, but he could see they were happy tears and he let out his breath, "See woman. They're all starin' at my crazy ass. I'm declarin' to ya that I'll try, try like hell for the rest of my life to make ya happy. Give ya what ya deserve. Just please don't leave me. I'll try better. I love ya woman and can't see my life without ya in it."

Carol let out a little breathy gasp, her heart beating hard in her chest. She felt someone nudge her and looked over to Mrs. Vanover smiling at her with tears in her eyes, "Go get your man sugar!"

Carol nodded walking toward him, Daryl stepped off the table. He didn't give her time to think about it he pulled her against him and kissed her like they were the only two people in the room. They barely registered the whistles and clapping around them. All that matter was them, in that moment and they were never letting each other go again.

**Ok, sigh….the feels….did ya like it? Hugs! Kaye**


	79. Fighting Dirty

Chapter 78….Fightin' Dirty

**Well…this little one comes from HisGodGivenSolace, who asked for a fight…a hot fight…one that could travel through the prison and end up with some hot make up sex. Then a guest reviewer asked if I could some really dirty talk…..really ladies get your notepads ready! Cuz I ain't holdin' back today! I'm gonna go all Merle on this one! So this is your big heaping dose of super smut! Enjoy…oh if you don't like the smut…best not read this one.**

**-Winter Heat-**

There are moments in a man's life when he just can't understand how he got where he is from where he was and this was one of those days. The day started off like any other day, he got up kissed Carol on the cheek and went out to hunt. The hunt had been great; he ended up with several rabbits and a wild turkey to feed their little community of people.

It was the moment when he stepped back into the prison that shit hit the fan. When he got to the common room, instead of being greeted by his woman, it was Beth who took the meat from him. When Daryl asked where Carol was Beth won't answer him right away and it was in that moment he knew she had snuck out on a run without him.

So he paced, like a pissed off mountain lion in front of the gate waiting for her, Michonne, Rick, and Glenn to come back. As soon as he saw the truck approach the gate, he had it open. Carol and Michonne were sitting in the bed and she waved to him as she passed. But there was no 'good to see' or 'hey baby' for her, oh no, what happened next would be handed down for generations.

Daryl pointed to her, "YOUR ASS WAS SUPPOSED TO STAY PUT!"

Carol looked at Michonne who just rolled her eyes, Carol was pissed he had no right to go off on her, she was just helping. With Maggie pregnant she had to step up and do a few of the runs, no big deal. She just shook her head at him, not even bothering to give him a reply as Rick pulled them up to the doors.

Daryl half run half jogged up to the truck to help her down, but she slapped at his hand, "I DON'T NEED ANY HELP."

Daryl's face went instantly red, what the fuck was wrong with her, HONESTLY! "AIN'T WE IN THIS TOGETHER?"

Carol huffed, "Don't start your shit Daryl; I'M NOT IN THE MOOD."

Daryl couldn't stop himself, he was worried sick about her ass and she has the nerve to come back and give him fucking attitude, "REALLY? Well did you ever think I wasn't in the mood to be worrying about your ass today? Just one fucking day Carol, can't you even give me that god damn it!"

Carol spun around poking him in the chest, "FUCK YOU! I don't need anyone worrying about me! I was trying to help the group!"

Carol spun around and marched inside the prison with her arms full. Daryl growled picking up a heavy box of cans following her. Michonne looked at Rick, "Should we break them up?"

Rick chuckled, "Nah, at least we have entertainment tonight."

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl was hot on her heels when he walked into the common room slamming the box onto the floor, "WE AIN'T DONE YET!"

Carol huffed looking at him, "YES WE ARE!"

Hershel looked at the two of them, he had Judith bouncing on his knee, the little girl staring at the two grown adults in front of her, "Y'all alright?"

Both Carol and Daryl looked at him and unison, "WE'RE FINE!"

Hershel chuckled, "Carry on then."

Carol poked him in the chest again, "YOU KNOW WHAT?"

Daryl gritted his teeth, "I don't know much, but I know if you poke me one more fuckin' time, I just might poke back!"

Carol's eyes went wide, "GO AHEAD I DARE YOU!"

Daryl pointed his finger at her and poked her right between her breasts and grinned, "POKE!"

Carol growled, stomping her feet on the floor, "You…that's IT!" Daryl watched as she stormed out of the common room and into the cellblock. He stood there his fists at his side, chest heaving.

He looked over at Hershel, "She's INSANE! You SHOULD LOCK HER UP!" Before Hershel could say anything there was a crash in the cellblock. "WHAT THE HELL? CAROL!"

Daryl came into the cellblock to see Carol throwing his stuff over the rail, "GOD DAMN IT WOMAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Carol snarled at him, "Well since I'm SUCH a pain in the ass maybe you should STAY SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

Daryl growled taking the steps two by two, Carol squealed when she saw him coming and she high tailed into one of the upstairs hallways, running for her life. Daryl was beyond pissed at this point, "YOU NEED A SPANKING WOMAN!"

Rick and Michonne came in looking around at the cellblock. Daryl's stuff was everywhere, "Hershel what the hell happened?"

Hershel chuckled, "Just a little lover's spat. They'll be back in an hour and they'll be fine. Don't pick that stuff up, they need to do it. Just step right on over it."

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl and Carol ran all the way to the old cafeteria. Carol had her back against the door, holding it as Daryl pushed on the other side, "I'M COMING IN WOMAN AND THAT ASS OF YOURS IS GONNA BE RED!"

Carol laughed, "NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" Daryl got a running start and rushed the door knocking Carol out of the way. She landed hard on the ground with Daryl on top of her, "GET OFF!"

Daryl turned her over, pinning her arms to the floor, "NOW! I believe it's my turn to talk god damn it! YOU CAN'T GO OFF ON RUNS WITHOUT ME! We've talked about this shit! God damn it Carol, stop moving!"

Carol growled at him, "FUCK YOU! I'm not your property!"

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she knew she was in for it, but instead of being scared, she felt a heat hit her core. He cocked his head at her, his eyes narrowing, "Really now….that what you think. I think you need a reminder of whose pussy you took out of here today."

Carol could feel him growing hard against her, she bucked up into him, biting her lip, "What you gonna pound into MY pussy and teach me a lesson?"

Daryl growled, biting at her lips, "MY PUSSY. But first you need punished for what ya did."

Before she could say or do anything he was off the floor, hauling her with him. He sat down on one of the tables, pulling her across his lap. Her stomach was across his knees and she knew what was coming, but it made her shudder as he yanked down her pants bearing her pink thong to him. Daryl ran his hand over the lace and bare skin, "Think ya can just pop off at the mouth whenever ya fuckin' think." SLAP, "I think ya are forgettin' for the man is." SLAP, followed by Carol moaning, "Ya like that don't ya? Naughty little bitch." SLAP.

Carol loved it, she couldn't believe how she was acting, he was slapping her ass and she was withering under his touch. Each time he brought his hand down, he would rub the spot he had just slapped and the growling way he was talking to her sent shivers right to her core. She looked over her shoulder at him, "I was really bad."

Daryl felt his dick go instantly hard; he smirked at her, "FUCK, alright then. Tell me what ya think I should do to ya, since ya been bad."

Carol raised her ass up, "More…..make me remember."

Daryl chuckled, swatting at her ass again, she moaned in pleasure as soon as the skin made contact. Daryl smirked, rubbing the now red ass cheek, "Dirty, dirty girl, wants more? Maybe she needs to suck my cock and remind me that she's sorry for scaring me."

Carol eased off his lap, going to her knees in front of him, "You want me to suck your cock do you?"

Daryl nodded, taking a deep breath as she ran her hands up and down his jean clad thighs, "Oh yeah."

Carol bit her lip, her fingers making quick work of unbuttoning and unzipping him, his member sprung from it's fabric prison. When her hand hit his throbbing member he moaned, "That's it woman, working it up and down like that."

Carol chuckled, "Do you want me to use my tongue?"

Daryl rolled his eyes back into his head, "Yes."

Carol flicked out her tongue, just rubbing the head, his whole body jerked. She then sunk completely down his shaft, taking as much as she could, until he hit the back of her throat. Daryl grabbed her now growing hair, holding her in place, "FUCK YEAH, that's it you dirty bitch. You like that shit? I'm gonna cum right in your mouth."

Carol pulled back, her chest heaving, "PLEASE? I want to taste you."

Daryl grunted, pushing her back onto him, she slowly worked up the pace, licking and kissing the head and shaft. He felt her hand go to his balls and he couldn't hold it anymore. He bucked his hips as he came hard. He was panting and his chest was pounding when she looked up at him and swallowed his seed, a look of pure pleasure on her face, "MMmmmm, so good."

Daryl was hard again, fucking temptress that what she was. He stood up his cock still hanging from his pants and picked her up putting her on the table. He pulled at her pants tugging them the rest of the way down. He ran his hand lovingly over the pink thong, loving the way that she bucked up into his hand, he chuckled, his woman loved it rough. "This shit has to go." He ripped the lacey thong from her body and she moaned at the feel.

Carol bucked her hips, "Please Daryl."

Daryl smirked, "Please what? You tell me what you want ya naughty little thing. What ya want your man to do to his pussy?"

Carol groaned, her hands going up her shirt to pinch her own nipples. Daryl swatted at her hands, "No, no, no, those are mine too." He pulled her shirt up and grinned at her bare breasts, "Went on a run and then didn't wear a fuckin' bra. Guess I'll have to mark those first."

He bit down hard on her breast making her cry out, he licked and kissed at the spot, but he loved the way she groaned and twisted her hands in his hair. His little girl was a fucking wild thang in bed. He worked on the other breast giving her a matching mark, snickering as she mewled and bucked her hips. He could smell her arousal as he kissed a trail down her stomach and it just made him fuckin' harder.

When he got to her core, he looked up at her, "Tell me."

Carol swallowed hard, "I want you to lick me."

Daryl smiled, "Where? Here?" He licked the inside of her thigh.

Carol shook her head, "NO, I want you to lick my pussy."

Daryl growled, his tongue dipping up and down her silt, he knew she was ready close to cumming because of the sweet wetness that was flooding his mouth. Christ he loved it all the way she looked, the way she smelled, he fucking loved the way she tasted. He buried his mouth around her clit and was rewarded with her cumming hard into his mouth.

He smiled standing up, "On all fours, woman."

Carol reached up and kissed him hard, sucking ever inch of his tongue, then she turned over and offered him, her ass. Daryl growled as he gripped her hips thrusting into her with everything he had. "So fuckin' good…..that pussy makes me hard….all that pink…it's all mine…say it Carol."

Carol was panting and her chest was heaving, "IT'S YOURS….FUCK IT'S YOURS. I LOVE YOU…. GOD I DO….I'M SORRY…JUST DON'T STOP."

Daryl grinned, she was sorry he had won this round. He roared as he came with her, the two of them collapsing into a heap. Carol laughing as he pulled her onto his chest, both of them lying on the dirty cafeteria table. Daryl smirked, "I take your sorry as long as ya don't take off with me again. If something happened when I wasn't with ya, it would kill me Carol."

Carol sighed, her hand playing with his chest hair, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry ya baby. I just want to do my part."

Daryl huffed, "Ya always doing your part. Next time ya want to go, just wait for me, alright."

Carol nodded, placing a soft sweet kiss on his lips, "Alright. I promise, love you."

Daryl chuckled, "I love ya too." He looked around the room and laughed seeing all the things they had broken in their fight lust rage, "Shit we left a mess in the cellblock too."

Carol laughed, "We best get back and clean that up. Rick's probably ready to kill us both."

Daryl smirked grabbing her ass and pulling her on top of him, "One more round."

That night they giggled and smiled at each other as they picked up their stuff that was all around the cellblock. No one said anything, but as the years went on the night that Carol lost her shit on Daryl would go down in survivor history and no one questioned again if Carol could hold her own.

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll be working on other requests today! I have a stack I'm working down through. I have six more to go….y'all keep me busy! Thank you! Hugs, Kaye**


	80. Suds and Slick

Chapter 79…..Suds and Slick

**You know…sometimes I open a request and I'm like DAMN…that's hot. Well this one is really hot, but maybe I just like the thought of shower sex, I don't know….but this little request is from Chirella, she wanted shower sexy time. Then Blulcy wanted Karen seeing them in the act, so I put these two together to give you this little sexy moment!**

**So I guess today is all about smut….so here we go! Get your smokes ready ladies!**

**-Winter Heat-**

He stood there staring at the generator cord, he knew this was one of the lowest under handed things he had ever done, but when she winked at him on the way to the shower he couldn't find a way to get himself invited. They had fucked on almost every inch of the prison and when they had finally gotten the showers running he was going nuts trying to find the time and the right words to ask her to let him fuck her there. But Daryl was a man of action not words. So here he stood like some fucking creeper, getting ready to unplug the generator. He knew she was the last one in the shower, so when the lights went out he knew the other women would clear out and then it would be his chance. Oh fuck yeah, he was gonna go in there and have his woman all soapy with the water beading on her body. Shit he had to focus or he was gonna cum right there in his jeans. So Daryl Dixon did what he had set out to do, he unplugged the generator and made a bee line to the showers.

As he was leaving the generator room, he didn't notice Glenn, who was now watching the rough hunter walk down the hallway with a hop in his step.

**-Winter Heat-**

When the lights went off, the few women in the showers all panicked, but not Carol. She had been waiting for this shower forever and she wasn't going to let it be ruined, she just sighed and stood in the hot spray of water. Maggie yelled to her, "Carol we're all headin' back, you want me to wait?"

Carol called back to her, "No honey, I'm fine. I got my knife and my gun, so I'll be right there."

Maggie smiled, "Ok, we'll leave ya too it then."

Carol was in her own head as she soaped her body, paying close attention to all of Daryl's parts. He was already looking like he wanted to eat her up today, so she knew he would be all over her by the time she got to the cell. She reached out her hand for her towel only to find another hand reaching back. Carol jumped scurrying away from the hand, her heart beating hard in her chest. Then she heard him chuckle, "Just me woman, wanted to shower with ya."

Carol groaned, "Jesus, you scared the shit out of me."

Daryl smirked, stepping into the shower naked; he pulled her back to his front, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck, "Thought you might want to clean me up."

Carol giggled, "Oh really is that why you came in here. Needed me to clean ya up."

Daryl turned her running his hands through her hair and giving it a little tug making her moan, "Yup, wanted to see those titties all soaped up too." His lips crushed down on hers, as his hands roamed all over her slick skin. Carol was entranced by the feel of his skin all wet under her hands and she let them trail down to his ass. Oh how she loved that ass, he had the finest ass she had ever seen. She grabbed a hold of it giving it a squeeze, "Let's get ya clean."

Daryl smirked as she took the soap and started lathering up her hands. She stared into his eyes as she ran her soapy hands down his hard chest. He closed his eyes, loving the feeling of her skin on his, no matter how many times he had her, it was never enough. She grabbed more soap working on the fine contour of his muscular arms, working down to his long fingers. Jesus there wasn't a part on this man she didn't like. She repeated her action with his other arm, not breaking their eye contact. She leaned in kissing him soft; whimpering against his lips, "Turn around."

He tensed a little, he still hated that he had the scars, but she never made him feel any different with them. Hell he knew hers like the back of his hand and he never thought any different either, she was his and she was perfect. She began to run her hands up and down his back, massaging the tight muscles. Daryl groaned bracing his hands on the shower wall as she worked her way down to his ass. She paid special attention there, even running her finger dangerously close to his anus, making him jump and glare at her. She chuckled.

She knelt down placing a few soft kisses on his ass cheeks and then she washed his legs, damn his legs were pure muscle from years of manual labor. She patted his ass, "Turn around baby."

Daryl did, leaning back against the wall, his cock was at her face level and she grinned at how hard it was. She washed the front of his legs first then she worked her hand to his inner thighs, then to his balls, making him moan. She got more soap and washed his cock, the whole time, her chest heaving, she wanted him inside her like now. She rinsed him off, and went to take him in her mouth but he shook his head, "Not now….get up here. My turn."

She shivered when she heard the husky voice that he used when they were together. If the other women in the group only knew how fucking sexy he was. He pinned her to the wall with his body, his cock digging into her stomach as he began soaping her breasts. She moaned when he rolled her nipples in –between his fingers. His hands going down her belly and ghosting over her sex. Her hips bucked to encourage him, but he smirked, kissing her hard. Their tongues mixing together as he flipped her so she was leaning against the wall, her face turned. He knelt down his hands soaping her back, her ass, and then her legs. When he was done, he stood up and pulled them both under the spray of water.

Carol looked over her shoulder kissing him as his hands helped wash away the soap. Carol smiled at him, "Make love to me." She whispered into the dark shower room.

He grinned against her lips, "I thought you'd never ask." He lifted her up sliding into her as he leaned her against the wall. His hips thrusting up into her, Carol screamed his name as he increased his pace. Carol opened her eyes and stared into Karen's eyes, the woman looked mortified, her eyes wide and her mouth open. Carol smirked over his shoulder at her, as Daryl continued to ram into her, his voice husky, "Tell me, tell me woman, who ya belong too?"

His voice broke Karen out of her frozen state and Carol watched her leave, at least Karen now knew about her and Daryl. Hopefully the woman would let the other ladies from Woodbury know. Carol moaned, knowing how naughty what she did was, "I'm yours Daryl….ONLY YOURS."

They came together both of them panting and screaming, their bodies needing a second shower, which they took. As they were dressing Daryl smirked buttoning his shirt, "Get your point across to Karen?"

Carol blushed; she didn't think he knew what happened, "How did you?"

Daryl laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist pushing her into his chest, biting at her lip, "I saw her reflection in the shower head, that's why I said what I said. I know she's been flirtin' with me, but I ain't got eyes for anyone else." He kissed her hard, making her toes curl; he squeezed her ass hard, smiling at her, "Besides who else would let me do naughty shit to them."

Carol blushed, "Just not that one thing."

Daryl laughed, "You will…..you'll try it."

Carol batted at his hands, "No, I won't and stop thinking about it."

Daryl moaned, "Oh baby, that pussy is so tight just imagine what your ass is like." He tugged on the front of his pants, grabbing her hand to join him, "Let's go to the guard tower."

Carol laughed, letting him drag her from the shower room. As they passed Rick and Glenn in the hall, he nodded to them. But didn't stop to talk. Glenn looked at Rick, "I think Daryl unplugged that himself."

Rick smirked, "I'm sure he did. Notice both their hair was wet. That was a man on a mission and now Daryl Dixon has christened our showers."

Glenn made a face, "Jesus Christ, do we need shots now to shower in there."

Rick roared with laughter, it was good to laugh and it was even better that some of them were getting loving where they could.

**There you go…smoking now….your Queen is in need of a man with a crossbow and a black angel wing vest to come to her house and assist in her shower…..OMG! Ok, I'm good, thank you**** Kaye**


	81. Hurting To Stop

Chapter 80…..Hurting to Stop

**Well I just want ya to know I still have requests I'm working on. I'm mixing in the ones with Karen here and there, after the heat I took last time….teehee. So if I haven't done yours yet, it's coming. I'm down to five from twenty, so I'm getting there!**

**Wanted to address a ANNON review, I'm working on 'Dusk' right now, but Athlete Girl just got back into the country, so please have patience. We work together on 'Daylight' and need to finish that up, I know it's taken us a while, but real life sometimes has to come first. So don't worry we will be working on it as soon as we can. You're story will get done, but when two people write it, it takes time. So hope that answers your question.**

**Now on to the fun stuff, this one comes from Dixon8, who wanted to see one where Carol pulls away from Daryl when their relationship starts to get hot and heavy and Daryl decides to take matters into his own hands. Also putting in a little tickle thing that zombieslayer5 gave me! I hope you enjoy.**

**Tissue warning and smut advisory. YOU WERE WARNED!**

**-Winter Heat-**

They were both getting bored. Daryl could tell by the set of her shoulders, night watch during an ice storm was the worse. But with the governor still out there, Rick had insisted that at least two of them be up there at a time. Daryl still wasn't crazy about the new folks. Honestly they weren't bad, it's just he didn't know them. When Rick had asked him to share a cell, there was only one person he would share with and that was Carol.

Carol.

The woman in question who was the best friend he ever had and the one person in the group who always understood him. He could say anything to her and she just let it roll off her shoulders. He sighed, running his hand over his face; he knew he had to do something. He had finally gotten over, well not over but come to terms with losing Merle. He was finally ready to admit that he was in deed in love with her.

Carol.

Everything about her, affected him. He even got so pussy whipped that he went to Rick to talk about it. Granted he wanted to kick his own ass as he stood there, but Rick had understood. Daryl had fucked plenty of women, he knew how that worked, but those were sluts ya pick up at a bar and fuck in your truck and never see again. Carol was different. Carol was special. After the hell that Ed made her live through she deserved something better, something more. He knew he might not be the best man for the job, but after talking to Rick he figured out he might be at least the right man for the job.

He looked over at her just as she shivered, "Ya alright?"

Carol nodded her head, smiling at him, "Yeah just cold is all. I forgot how cold it can get."

Daryl huffed moving closer to her; he took off his poncho, slipping it over her head, "Try this."

Carol shook her head trying to fight him, "NO! You need it."

Daryl let his hands on her sides, "You need it, I run hot you know that. Now stop fussing, before I tickle the shit out of ya."

Carol's face went bright red, at his courage, "You won't."

Daryl smiled wickedly, tickling her sides, Carol howled with laughter as she tried to fight him off, "STOP, NOT FAIR YOU'RE…..YOU'RE NOT TICKLISH!"

Daryl laughed, his face softening as their faces were just a few inches away. He looked at her lips just as she licked hers, he had to know. He had to taste her. He closed the distance kissing her hard, his tongue lapping at her lips asking for permission. Carol moaned as his tongue caressed hers, her arms going around his neck, pulling him tighter to her. His hand ghosted up under the layers of clothes to find bare skin. He felt her tense and freeze, his hand wasn't just on bare skin, he could feel it was puckered and bumpy. He pulled back to look in her eyes and what he saw broke his heart, he saw terror. He had found one of her secrets and it was killing her.

He held her firm to him, "Carol?" His voice dripping with concern, "How, when, why? It's alright."

Carol shook her head, tears streaming down her face, as she pushed herself away, "I can't. I forgot. You make me forget. I can't." She picked up her rifle and ran down the stairs from the tower and across the yard.

Daryl stood there heartbroken, what did she mean she couldn't? What was stopping her? He was there and he wanted her, he fucking loved her, he'd never loved anyone but his momma and Merle. But he fucking loved her.

How could she forget? What did she forget? That she had a scar? Fuck he had them everywhere, that ain't no big thing.

And what the hell did she mean by he made her forget? Helluva thing, love it makes ya blind to so much, maybe she loved him too? He had so many questions he needed to ask her, but she was gone and he had guard duty for another fucking hour. But he had to see her, had to hold her and tell her that he was in this. For as fucked up as he was, she had him body and soul. He sighed staring out in the night, hoping that she would hear him.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol didn't go back to their cell; she couldn't hide from him there. She went to Glenn and Maggie's cell, asking the young man to take the rest of her shift, saying that she was really sick or she won't ask. Glenn nodded; telling her it was fine and too feel better.

So she dropped her stuff off at the cell and grabbed her pillow and a change of clothes and her blanket and headed for the library. She needed to be alone. She needed to think. When she got to the library she made up the old couch in there as a bed. She liked the library, it was peaceful there and she knew that Daryl won't think to look for her there. She stripped off her clothes and caught sight of herself in one of the old display cases. She choked out a sob; the scar went all the way around her left side to her stomach. She remembered that night like it was yesterday…..

_Ed was pissed the moment he came into the house. Sophia had been eight at the time, but even then her little girl knew when to stay out of the way. So Carol made her a sandwich and packed up a little bag with juice and snacks kissing her head, she sent her to her room. Carol knew she was going to take a beating tonight just by the way he looked at her._

_She set the dinner on the table and busied herself making his plate. She made meatloaf one of his favorites, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob. He grunted when she set the plate down and she waited while he took the first few bites. He nodded so she took that as permission to eat. They were half way through the meal when Ed slammed his fist onto the table, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?"_

_Carol looked, on the end of Ed's fork was a long light blonde hair, sticking out of the mashed potatoes. She had let Sophia help make them tonight, tears started biting at her eyes, "Oh Ed I'm so sorry. Let me get you a clean…"_

_The back hand knocked her out of the chair and onto the floor. She scrambled back as he stared down at her, the last thing she remembered was him picking up the meatloaf pan and dumping it on her. She woke up the next day in ICU, with second degree burns over her side and stomach. Ed had told the hospital that she tripped while putting the food on the table. He was real good about covering his tracks. When he got her home he made sure to snicker at her, saying now no man would want to look at her naked._

She sobbed as she reached for her shirt, she was a fool. A fool to think a man four years younger and so good looking would want anything to do with her. She was used up and worthless, the only thing that kept her going some days was Daryl and Judith. She hugged herself, trying to get herself relaxed. She didn't hear him come in.

Daryl stood there watching her; he had figured she would come to the library. This was the place she went when she was upset. He had watched her stare at her stomach, the scar was much worse than he thought, but he didn't feel pity for her, he saw it as a testimony to her courage. He watched her as she broke down and pulled the shirt over her head. He locked the door behind him, determined that after tonight she won't ever worry about that scar again.

**-Winter Heat-**

He walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her middle. She knew it was him as soon as she felt his arms and smelled his scent, "Daryl, please, no." She pleaded to him.

Daryl shook his head, whispering against her neck, "No more hidin' for either of us."

Carol cried, pushing against his arms, but he didn't move, he was tough but gentle, "Please….I can't do this….you…I can't let you see." Her voice a whisper.

Daryl kissed her neck softly, "I got them too. You've seen then. Carol, I ain't gonna judge ya, ya know that. I won't hurt you."

His last words cutting into her soul. She was so afraid, Ed had been so vicious with her and she didn't know what she would do if he rejected her, "You'll leave. I can't just be a onetime thing. I don't work that way and I'm not good enough for you."

Daryl huffed, "Pfft, I'll be the judge of that." He led her over to the couch sitting her down. He took a deep breath and took off his bow sitting it nearby. Then his vest followed. His nerves were on edge as he started unbuttoning his shirt, but he kept her eye contact, "I ain't never shown anybody this. I know you know about them, but I ain't ever on purpose showed someone."

He stripped off his shirt and stood there, scars marking his skin, he felt sick and his voice wavered, "They're worse on my ass. He really liked to take a belt to me. Said I was a bad bastard of a son. Said I killed my own momma, almost killed me twice before my PawPaw found out and took me away from him. I was thirteen then, my granddad lived till I was seventeen. Don't know what ever happened to my Pa, don't really care. I carry around reminders of him every day. And I'm showing them to you. Cuz I trust ya and I guess I love ya." His eyes going to hers after his confession, he stared at her as she stood up and traced the scars with her fingers. She didn't say anything. She stopped a few times kissing the scars that littered his skin.

When she walked back around to his front, she could barely look at him; her gaze was on the name Norman over his heart. Daryl chuckled, "Norman was my granddad. When he died, I took it hard, the best man I ever knew. Got that tattoo when I was drunk off my ass."

Carol smiled, her fingers tracing the word, "It's beautiful."

Daryl nodded, tilting her chin up so she had to look at him, "Your turn. I ain't going anywhere, remember that." He kissed her lips gently, making her tremble.

Carol gasped out a small sob, her hands shaking, "It's so bad. Daryl you're gonna be so disgusted."

Daryl sighed, holding her chin in place, so she didn't look away, "I ain't goin' anywhere. You're beautiful in my eyes Carol. If ya can't do it, then let me help ya."

Carol nodded her head; she was shaking as hard as he slowly pulled the shirt over her head. Daryl kissed her lips once the shirt was over her head. He threw the shirt over with his and stepped back staring at the scar. It was deep and he could tell it had taken a long ass time to heal. He ran his hands over it, memorizing it, he crouched down in front of her, one arm steadying her, she was shaking so bad. He lightly kissed the scar, "This ain't nothin', ya know what I see?"

Carol didn't say anything, she just shook her head and let out a sob, still shaking as he worked his lips around to her side, "I see the battle scars of a woman whose so fuckin' brave."

Daryl stood up cupping her face in her hands, "Made to be with me."

Carol broke at that moment, no man had ever been so sweet and gentle with her, he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his bare chest. Holding her as she worked through everything that had happened. He softly kissed her neck down to her shoulder, pushing off her bra strap, "Let me in Carol. Give yourself to me, woman. Ya won't regret it I swear."

Carol nodded her head, taking a deep breath she step back unhooking her bra and letting it fall. Daryl swallowed hard as he looked at her, she was beautiful to him, he didn't see the scar. She could tell by the look in his eye, that he saw her, really saw her.

Daryl let his hand ghost over her breast, his thumb brushing the now hardening peak, "Sweet Jesus woman. Do you know what ya do to me?"

Carol shook her head no, so he gently took her hand kissing the middle of it, he put her hand on his erection, he took an unsteady breath, "That's what ya do to me."

Carol was in awe of him, she tenderly squeezed him through his pants and his hips bucked against her hand. Then it was a blur, his mouth found hers, their bare chests firm against each other's. He moved her back slowly, their lips never breaking their hands exploring the bare skin. He lowered her slowly down onto the couch, his body coming down on hers, his hand brushing her hair, "You sure, we can slow down. I don't want to rush ya. This is the first night in many woman. So if you…."

He was cut off by her lips going to hers; she kissed him with everything she had. Her fingers tangling in his hair, making him groan. His hand massaging her breasts. She released him and he stood toeing off his boots and unzipping his pants. He felt nervous now and he stalled a little. So Carol stared up at him, her hands shaking as she pushed down her panties. Daryl took a deep breath, she was beautiful, the most beautiful woman he had ever been with. His hand ghosted up her leg his eyes on her glistening wet core, she had the most beautiful tuff of brownish hair there and he couldn't wait to run his fingers through it.

He leant down hearing her gasp as he placed a kiss right on that tuff of hair. He looked up at her and smirk, she smelled as good as he thought she would and he couldn't wait to have a taste of her. But for now he would settle for being inside her, he wanted her to feel safe and wanted. He took off his pants letting them hit the floor, his cock hard and at attention.

Carol looked at it wide eyed; she'd never seen one so large before. She reached up with a shaking hand and ran it up and down the shaft, making him groan. He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it as he moved on top of her. He kissed her tenderly, he wasn't fucking her, no he was making love to her. This was their first time and he wanted to make it good for her.

Carol pulled her legs back welcoming him to go inside of her. He lined them up and gently pushed into her wet hot cavern, both of them moaning as they did. He stared down at her as she adjusted to the feeling, "Love ya woman."

Carol nodded, her head at him, her chin trembling, "I love you too. Please don't hurt me."

Daryl stared at her lovingly, his hand brushing at her hair, "Never."

He started his pace pulling in and out, watching her face as it twisted with pleasure. She was coming undone under him and the noises she made just made him push that much harder. He wanted her to cum; he wanted her to feel what he was feeling. Carol's eyes snapped open and she gripped his forearms as she came hard. Her pussy squeezing him with everything it had. He came then, bucking hard into her, "SHIT, FUCK, SO GOD DAMN GOOD!"

He buried his head into the crook of her neck, panting hard placing small kisses on her neck, "We good now?"

Carol nodded, tears coming to her eyes, "Yeah we're good. Was it…did you…."

Daryl looked into her eyes and realized that she had never been really made love to; he gave her a soft smile, "It was fucking awesome and if you give me twenty minutes I plan on doing it again. Just lookin' at ya from across the room makes me hard woman. So the thought of being back inside ya makes me want to cum again." He smiled full on now, kissing her jaw line, "Ain't EVER gonna get enough of ya."

Daryl wiped at the tears falling from her eyes, "Now no more cryin' ya hear, ya gonna be my woman ain't nothin' to cry about."

Carol smiled, "I like that."

Daryl smirked, "Like what?"

Carol chuckled, kissing his lips softly, "That I'm your woman."

Daryl gave her a cocky smile, as his lips brushed across her nipple, "Don't ever forget it. Now I believe someone was ticklish before." He started tickling her sides and Daryl decided that was the best damn sound ever, his woman's laughter.

**OMG….did I do it? Did you have feels? Let me know! More smut coming…..I'm working on it! Kaye**** Happy Smut Friday make sure you attack your other half tonight! Research is always fun!**


	82. Wrong Name Dixon

Chapter 81….Wrong Name Dixon

**Well keeping with the smutty Friday, I got a request from Jodie Kay about a fight between Daryl and Carol and then I got one from Finnethe Human1697 about a fight. So here is what I came up with….poor Daryl…he's in soooo much trouble.**

**I hope you enjoy it….just wondering if you notice anything funny about Mrs. Vanover…..she's an older woman maybe 60's. Just wonder a few of you have figured it out….LOL…let's see if you all can. This chapter should be fun.**

**Enjoy and my all your evenings be filled with smut! **

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl was outside with Rick and Merle when one of the young girls from Woodbury came outside. He knew who she was, be he didn't really know her well. He knew her parents, Mrs. Vanover was one of the new folks closest to Carol and her husband Norman was a nice enough old guy, but their granddaughter was jus twenty, younger than Beth. Merle nudged his brother, "Jesus, that little girl is gonna get my ass killed if Beth sees me watching her again."

Rick chuckled, "Maybe I should institute a clothing rule." The three men watched as the young blonde girl took off her shirt to reveal a string bikini. All three men groaning in unison, she was model beautiful and it was hard NOT to look at her.

Daryl shifted uneasily on his feet, he was getting hard watching her, he loved Carol, but Jesus he wasn't dead. He turned away, red in the face, taking a few deep breaths. Merle slapped his shoulder, "Jesus she even got to you. Damn!"

Rick sighed, "Shit, here comes Michonne and she looks pisses."

Merle laughed, "I bet she saw ya lookin'."

Rick flicked Merle off behind his back heading toward Michonne. Merle laughed, "Oh man warrior princess is pissed! This should be good."

Daryl cleared his throat, "Headin' inside. Have late watch tonight."

Merle laughed, "Yeah I'd get the fuck out of here too. Here comes Beth and it looks like my ass is in trouble too…shit. Run boy before Carol comes along."

Daryl nodded to a very red faced Beth as he walked toward the prison. He could hear raised voice behind him and his brother saying, 'but sugar' a lot. He snickered to himself, but it didn't last long. He felt someone touch his arm, "Hey Daryl, sorry to bother you would you put lotion on my back?"

Daryl turned to stare into the hazel green eyes of Anna Vanover. He swallowed hard, his voice cracking, "Best find your grandma for that."

He ran fast heading into the common room, where he finally let his breath he was holding out. He went over and kissed the side of Carol's neck, "How's my woman?"

Carol smiled, leaning back into him, "I'm almost done here if you want to sneak away for a minute?"

Daryl growled biting softly at her neck, "I'll be in the cell, hurry up."

**-Winter heat-**

Carol came into the cell a few minutes later; Daryl was already sitting on the bunk with his shirt open a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Carol walked over standing in-between his legs, she smiled at him, "What are you doing?"

Daryl ran one hand up the back of her leg; while he reached over to a small cup he put his smokes out in, "I got late watch tonight."

Carol nodded her head looking down at him sweetly, "You looking for a little hook up Mr. Dixon."

Daryl grinned pulling her down onto the bunk, on top of him, "Let's get ya out of those clothes.

Everything was going good; he was fucking her ten ways to Sunday when it happened. Daryl was close to edge when he moaned out "Anna".

Carol's eyes snapped open and a look came over her face that scared the shit out of Daryl so bad, his cock went instantly soft, "Oh shit…Now Carol…."

He didn't have time to even defend himself; she pushed him off of her and started hauling his clothes at him, her chest heaving as she threw on her own shirt, "OUT!" She pointed to toward the blanket covered cell door.

Daryl pulled up his pants, holding up his hand, "Darlin', now I know…."

She picked up his boot and threw at him, "GET OUT!"

Daryl threw on his shirt, trying to catch his other boot that came rushing at his head, she had never been this pissed at him before. She shoved him sending him through the blankets out into the corridor. Daryl tried, "Woman, come on….."

She shook her head at him, tears already gleaming in her eyes, "DON'T COME BACK!" She pulled the blanket down and he stood outside the cell, feeling like the biggest ass in the world as he listened to her cry. He buttoned his shirt and pulled on his boots, there was no talking to her right now. He sighed and headed toward the guard tower, he would talk to her later. He knew he had a helluva lot to make up for.

**-Winter Heat-**

A week went by and he wasn't making any head way. When he tried to talk to her one of the other women would intervene and tell him to give her time, he had been trying like hell to get her alone, but nothing was working. It was like she wandered around in a herd of women! It was fuckin' scarier than any walker herd he'd ever seen. He saw the way the women looked at him and he knew he was on all their shit lists, he fucking hated it. Every night he would go into their cell and she won't be there. He would lie in the bunk to try and wait her out but he would doze off and in the morning he would find her sleeping on the top bunk.

Today had been the last straw; he came in before lunch with several Cherokee roses in a beer bottle. He set them down at the table she was kneading bread at with Beth, Anna (why was she there), and Mrs. Vanover. He smiled at her, "Been a while since I gave ya flowers, thought ya might like these."

Carol stared at them for a minute then she slid them over to Anna, "Here from your biggest fan."

Anna looked sick, while Beth and Mrs. Vanover both laughed. Carol got up from the table and left the common room, not even looking back at him. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Y'all got to help me! She won't fuckin' talk to me."

Anna crossed her arms over her chest, "Maybe you should've thought about that before ya called out someone else's name during sex."

Daryl glared at her, "Maybe you should wear some god damn clothes!"

Mrs. Vanover stood up, putting a hand on his chest, "Now Daryl, it ain't her fault ya did what ya did. Now if I was you boy, I'd just leave her be. Maybe head outside find something to do. She'll come around she loves ya too damn much. Now go on."

Daryl left stomping his feet and cussing up a blue streak, he had no idea what the hell he was going to do to make this up to her.

Meanwhile Carol sat on their bunk crying her eyes out, him saying Anna's name had hit all of her insecurities and she was struggling with what to do. She wasn't the weak woman she was when she was with Ed. She didn't need a man; she could survive on her own. It was just her heart that breaking.

**-Winter Heat-**

Mrs. Vanover stood at the door of her cell, watching her husband, Norman as he flipped through a paperback book. He looked up and smiled at her, "Hey babe, what're you doing?"

She smiled walking over to him, sitting on the side of the bed, "I think we need to give a few folks a hand."

Norman huffed, "We both work our asses off, what more can we do babe? We're not that damn young anymore."

Mrs. Vanover smiled, shaking her head, "It's Daryl and Carol. They're not talking to each other and I'm afraid if someone doesn't intervene then we could have a problem."

Norman sat up and smiled, "What do you have in mind? A little game of solitary?"

Mrs. Vanover smiled, "Yup, you read my mind sweets, now I just need you to get Daryl down to the solitary cells. I'll work on Carol and set everything up. You tell Rick what we're doing. They just need a little push, like the one the kids gave us when we were stupid enough to think about getting divorced."

Norman nodded his head, sitting up to place a small kiss on her temple, "Yup, I was a dumb ass."

She smiled, "Yes you were. Now come on, we're wasting light."

An hour later Norman was dragging Daryl down through the tombs, "I know I saw a full cell of supplies down here today. I don't know who's been stocking up, but I wanted to bring it to you and Rick right away son."

Daryl nodded, "Well we'll figure this shit out and someone's ass is grass. Which one is it old timer?"

Norman pointed to the solitary cell he knew his wife had set up with food and supplies for a few days, "Right here."

Daryl walked in, "Shit, someone has been filling up with supplies." As he turned around Norman slammed the door, "WHAT THE FUCK OLD MAN? WHAT THE HELL YA DOIN'?"

Norman smiled at him through the small window in the door, "Now son, you listen here. About twenty five years ago, I got it in my head I was gonna leave my woman. But our kids, god rest their souls, they locked our asses in the basement for a weekend. We couldn't fuckin' get out. They set us up with food and water, and a deck of cards. They said we could come out when we were able to speak to each other. This is your chance to make it right son. Not to mention, if ya ever look at my granddaughter like that again I'll have your eyes. Now if you're smart you'll keep quiet till Karla gets Carol in here. Then one of us will be back to check on the two of you. Your choice son."

Daryl sighed, looking around the room; he guessed it wasn't so bad; at least she would have to talk to him. He nodded his head, "Yeah, ok, but Rick…."

Norman chuckled, "He knows. Said it was about time someone figured out a way to get you two knuckle heads together. See ya tomorrow son."

Daryl sighed sitting down on the bunk. He knew this was a long shot, but if it worked then he was all over this. He missed her like crazy. He never thought he would be the kind of man that would want and need a woman like he needed Carol. He sighed leaning against the wall, when he heard voices coming. He stood up and Carol opened the door, her face was stunned, "Daryl? What?"

Before she could say anything else, Mrs. Vanover pushed her into the cell smiling, "It's for the best dear." She closed and locked the door.

Carol went to the door pounding on it, "LET ME OUT OF HERE! GOD DAMN IT!"

She started panicking, she couldn't do small spaces and she felt her heart beating out of her chest, "I can't do this…..God I can't do this."

Daryl remembered back to the CDC when she admitted she was clasturphoic, this wasn't good. He went over and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I got ya." Carol slapped at his chest, pushing him away. But Daryl just held on, holding her tight against him, "Nothin' is gonna hurt ya woman, stop fightin' me."

Carol sobbed trying to get away from him, but he won't let her go until he felt her heart settle down. "Yeah good now?"

Carol nodded into his chest and he let her go, he didn't want to, damn he had missed her but he knew he had too. She pulled away from him and looked around the cell, "You did this?"

Daryl chuckled, sitting down on the bunk, "Nope, your friend Mrs. Vanover did this. Not me."

Carol groaned, "DAMN IT. How long are they leavin' us in here?"

Daryl sighed, "When we're talkin' and you forgive me."

Carol snorted, sitting down on the floor her back against the wall, "We're going to be here a while then."

Hours passed and Carol didn't move from her spot. Daryl got up and started going through the bags that were left for them. He grabbed two bottles of water and handed one to Carol, "Here, need to drink something."

Carol huffed taking the water, "I need to up cooking with everyone else."

Daryl sat down hard next to her, sipping from his water bottle, "It's pretty romantic, we could….."

Carol's head snapped to look at him, "I don't think so Dixon."

Daryl sighed, "Listen they ain't gonna let us out of here until you forgive me. So let's get this shit over with. I'm sorry Carol. I'm fuckin' sorry. You've given me the cold shoulder all fuckin' week now let this shit go."

Carol glared at him, "So if we were having sex and I said Rick's name you won't be mad?"

Daryl swallowed hard, "Why'd ya say Rick? Not Tyreese?"

Carol rolled her eyes, "More attracted to Rick, he's got all that facial hair that tickles when he kisses my cheek."

Daryl was pissed, he got up pacing in the small cell, "When the FUCK has he kissed your cheek and where the hell was I?"

Carol shook her head, "Pfft, he's like my brother Daryl! I'm just showing you, you'd be pissed as hell too. SO NO! I'M NOT LETTIN' YOU OFF THAT EASY!"

Daryl groaned, it was going to be a long ass night. They ate from cans, he noticed that Carol barely touched hers; he knew she was uncomfortable sitting on the floor but she won't say a word about it. He finally pushed off the bunk, "Ya can have the bed. I'll take the floor."

Carol shook her head, "I'm fine here thank you."

Daryl sighed hard, "Come on Carol, get off the damn floor. I'll take the floor tonight."

Carol rested her head on her knees, "I'm fine."

Daryl growled, taking off his vest, he made a pillow out of it and lay down on the floor, his mind going a million miles per hour, "Good night woman…..I love ya."

He heard her sniffle in the dark, but she didn't say anything. He closed his eyes, hoping that by morning they would figure their shit out.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol must have dozed off, because she woke to something tickling her arm. She moaned and when she went to bat it off with her other hand, she felt the largest spider, she tense, feeling it go up her arm. She tried not to panic, "Daryl….Daryl please wake up….."

Daryl lifted his head up, "What?"

Carol's voice was shaking, "Please turn on the light and help me. Please."

He sat up quick turning on the gas lantern, when he looked at her he saw the biggest wolf spider he had ever seen making it's way up her neck. Tears were streaming down her face, "Please…help me."

Daryl made his way over slowly, the last thing they needed was her getting bitten by a damn spider. He swallowed hard, "Don't move baby. I'm right here ain't gonna let it hurt ya." He took one of his arrows and slowly moved it off her neck, then in one fast movement he threw it to the floor stomping on it over and over again. He felt Carol behind him, clinging to his shirt, crying.

Once he knew the spider was died he turned to her, pulling her close, kissing the top of her head, "I got ya woman. I got ya. Now let me look at ya."

Carol nodded her head, as he ran his hands over her neck and arms. "Thank you." She wrapped her arms around his waist, her whole body shaking. "Are there anymore?"

Daryl sighed, "I'll have a look around the cell. Hold the lantern and I'll look baby, just stay behind me."

After doing a quick scan of the whole room, including moving the bunk, and shaking out the blankets, they sat down on the bunk. Their knees brushing against each other's, he put his hand on Carol's knee, "Ya alright now?"

Carol nodded, her hand going on top of his, "Two things I hate most in the whole world, little spaces and spiders. Looks like you saved me again"

Daryl chuckled, putting his arm around her and pulling her into his side, "It's my job, ya are my woman. No matter how bad I fuck up, right?"

His eyes pleading with hers, she sighed. He could feel her start to pull away, but he held her tight. Carol felt tears well up in her eyes, "You hurt me Daryl. How could you do that?"

Daryl sighed, "I don't fuckin' know baby, I'm so sorry. Please don't push me away. I love ya so damn much. That day she was outside and she had on this little swim suit and she looked nice and…"

Carol deadpanned, "She got ya hot."

Daryl sighed, "Yeah. I'm so fuckin' sorry. Tell me what to do to make it up to ya and I'll fuckin' do it. I can't NOT be with ya."

Carol sighed, her voice soft, "We should sleep. We can talk more tomorrow. Will you lay with me?"

Daryl nodded, breathing a sigh of relieve, maybe just maybe by the morning things would work out. But for tonight he was going to hold her close and protect her, from everything including him.

**-Winter Heat-**

When Daryl woke up the next morning, the door to the cell was open and Carol was gone. He sat up and sighed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He figured the Vanovers little intervention didn't work. Fuck it all how was he ever gonna get her to listen to him now. He was just getting ready to get up and go find her when he heard soft footsteps coming toward the cell. Carol smiled at him as she came in, two bowls in her hands, "Karla thought we might need some hot food for breakfast."

Daryl nodded, chewing on his thumb nail trying to play it cool. She had came back, that had to count for something. She handed him a bowl of oatmeal and sat down on the bunk next to him. They ate in silence, when they were done; he took their bowls and sat them down on the floor. Carol pulled her knees up to her chest and scooted back against the wall.

Daryl stared at her, "You're beautiful, ya know that."

Carol huffed, fidgeting with a hole in her pants, "I don't think so. Maybe we better get Hershel to check your eyes."

Daryl growled, coming to kneel in front of her, "Stop that shit! Ya know I hate it when ya say shit like that about yourself. That's all that bullshit that Ed feed ya."

Carol didn't look up at him, her eyes were focused on her pants, "Ain't pretty enough for you to remember my damn name while we're makin' love."

Daryl growled, pulling her legs down and pulling her closer to him, "STOP! That ain't it at all! I'M A FUCKIN' DUMBASS! Ain't got nothin' to do with ya, it's all me." He started slapping himself in the head.

Carol couldn't believe what he was doing; she grabbed his hands, "STOP! PLEASE JUST STOP."

Daryl's eyes filled with tears, his voice filled with desperation, "Please….please just forgive me. I swear to ya it won't ever fuckin' happen again. I love ya, I can't live without ya."

Carol choked out a sob, her lips going to his forehead that had a bead of blood dripping from it where he was hitting himself, her thumb brushed it away, "What am I gonna do with you?"

Daryl looked into her eyes hopeful, "Just love me? Please?"

Carol nodded, Daryl closed the distance between them kissing her hard. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her, she had missed him. He had made a mistake and she believed him that he would never do something so stupid again. Their kisses were intense, passionate, saying everything that their words couldn't.

Daryl's lips trailed up Carol's neck as he eased her onto the bunk, his body coming down on top of her. Their hands caressing each other, lovingly showing the other how much they had missed this. Daryl stood up and pulled his shirt over his head, toeing off his boots. Carol stood up taking her shirt off and shimming out of her pants. Daryl grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist, but she pushed him back into the wall, smiling sweetly, "Oh no, it's all about you right now."

Daryl couldn't believe his luck; he closed his eyes as Carol leaned in close to him, whispering, "You want something special Mr. Dixon?"

Daryl nodded, he missed her touch so much, but there was something different about this touch. She had her hand gripping his member and her grip was getting tighter and tighter, "Carol, sweetie, you're hurtin' me."

Carol cocked her head to one side, still smiling, "Really? I'm sorry, I figured this was the only way you and your mini you would listen to me. Are you listening Daryl?"

Daryl hissed, "YES, FUCK woman that hurts."

Carol nodded her head, "Good, I want you to remember this. The next time you and him decide to go on a little sightseeing trip that ends up with you calling me some other woman's name, I'll separate the two of you. YOU GOT IT?" She squeezed just a little harder bringing her point home.

Daryl nodded his head, "YEAH, FUCK LET GO!"

Carol let him go; Daryl's hand went right to his cock to shield it from another attack. Carol stepped in really close placing a kiss on the side of his mouth and whispering, "Just remember, you want out of this that's fine, I won't keep you if you don't love me. But if you do love me remember your woman is meaner than a rattlesnake." She took a few steps away, "Now if you love me and can agree on the terms of this being a relationship then I'll see you tonight in our cell. Where I'll gladly kiss every inch of you and make it better. This is your out Daryl. I'm giving it to you."

She snagged her shirt off the floor and headed out of the little cell. Daryl stood there his cock throbbing wondering where the scary ass little pixie came from and where HIS sweet loving woman went. He swallowed hard; this was going to suck more than he thought.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol knew he was avoiding her all day, she figured he would after her little display in the solitary cell. She went to their cell and was almost surprised to see that his stuff was still there. She changed her clothes and sat on the edge of the bunk, not sure what to do. What if he didn't come? What if he decided this wasn't what he wanted? She wanted to cry, until she heard him clear his throat. She looked up and smiled, "Hey."

He smirked back, "Hey, got room on that bunk for one more?"

Carol nodded, a tear streaming down her face, "Always for you."

Daryl set his crossbow on the top bunk and toed off his shoes, he slipped into the bunk next to her. Carol snuggled into the crook of his neck, taking a deep breath of his scent, "I'm sorry I was so mean today. I thought maybe I scared you away…..I was just so hurt."

Daryl chuckled, kissing the top of her head, "Nah, you were right to be pissed. If ya called out some dick heads name while we were in bed, well I'd have ten shades of shit fits and probably kill the fucker. We're good."

Carol moved, her knee brushing his crotch, Daryl jumped, "Let's give him a rest for a day or so."

Carol giggled, "Sorry…..I do love you."

Daryl chuckled kissing her lips, "And I love ya even if you're like a mean ass pixie sometimes."

They fell asleep in each other's arms, the one place they always so should've been. They were made for each other.

**Alright! There you go! Super hugs! Hope your weekend is going great! Hugs, Kaye**


	83. The Fallen

Chapter 82…..The Fallen

**Alright…I've been sitting on these because of the backlash I got the Karen chapters. This one is a combination of three requests….LOL. You all seem to love me writing Karen evil. So if this offends PLEASE don't read. It's not that bad I swear, but some parts of it may upset people. So here it goes.**

**This is a request from Sarafina2012 asked for Karen getting Carol alone on a run with the help of someone from Woodbury. DarylDixonLover asked for Daryl and Carol to fight walkers. Then lisab876 asked for Karen to be put on trial for her actions. So I combined all three with all the CARYL feels you can stand. So again, sorry for those of you who don't want Karen hate, but I wanted to finish up these last few requests. **

**Big hugs to my Dead Circle Girls who always have my back and send me lots of love. We you guys make my world a better place! To all of you who read thank you for being part of my journey. I hope you enjoy this one!**

**-Winter Heat-**

It was overwhelming. People started falling sick and it seemed like no one was safe from the flu that swept through the prison that winter. Carol and Hershel were swamped with sick people. Somehow through the grace of God Carol and Hershel hadn't gotten it yet. Daryl was freaking out every night when he went into the cell, she wasn't resting enough and she was starting to look worn down. Most nights she would get an hour of sleep and then someone would call for her and she would be up the rest of the night. He had warned her about not getting sick; hell he had even taken to carrying around hand sanitizer so when he saw her he'd make her put some on her hands. She just smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

So when he woke up one morning sick, she panicked, "Jesus Daryl you're burning up."

Daryl coughed, "I'm fine woman I need to get out and hunt." He sat up and stumbled to his feet, only being saved by her grabbing him around the waist.

Carol sighed, pushing him back down into the bed, "NO, you're resting today and that's final."

Daryl coughed, feeling worse than he had in years, "Jesus, this shit sucks."

Carol nodded, wiping his forehead with a wet wash cloth, "I'm going to get you something for that cough. Don't you dare move?"

He watched her scurry from the cell and he blew out a deep breath letting his head hit the pillow which just made him cough more. There was no way she was going to let him leave to hunt now. He hated being sick.

Carol was exhausted when Hershel called her and Rick together that night, "We got a problem, we're low on all the meds. I don't think we have enough to get through one more day with the rate everyone is falling sick. We need to go on a run."

Rick sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I can't leave, not with so many down. I know Tyreese will have my back, but he's still not a great shot. With Glenn and Maggie and now Daryl sick, who will we take?"

Karen had been hovering nearby and she saw her chance, she had wanted to find a way to get rid of Carol for some time. She had been in love with Daryl the moment she saw him on the road, but then when they got back to the prison and she saw Carol with him. Well her heart broke. She didn't understand why he was with the older woman, she wasn't much to look at and honestly she put her in the mind of a work mule. She was always doing something for someone and never taking care of her man as far as Karen could see. Sure Karen had been fucking Mike one of the guys from Woodbury, but that was just sex; she had no desire to make that a life time commitment, no matter what Mike thought.

An evil plan hatched, on a run sometimes people didn't come back. It would be sad if Carol just didn't come back, then someone would have to nurse Daryl back to health and nurse his heart. She almost laughed out loud, but she steeled herself walking toward the trio, "I can go. I use to help with the runs into town with the governor. I know Mike would go, that's my man."

Rick smiled at her, "That would be great, but you don't have experience with medical supplies. Carol do you think you can go? Hershel can't."

Carol eyed Karen carefully, something just didn't seem right about the woman offering to help, but she really did need to get into town, especially for Daryl. She nodded, "Alright, if we leave now, we'll make it back by dark. Just let me break it to my hard headed husband."

Rick chuckled watching her head to her cell, "Good luck with that." Carol rolled her eyes and disappeared inside.

Daryl was sitting up sweat was pouring off his body, "Where'd ya go?"

Carol sat down on the bunk next to him wiping off his forehead, "I had to talk with Hershel and Rick. We're running low on medicine. I need to go on a short run to get some."

Daryl shook his head, his lips set in a grim line, "No we've talked about this before. Ya ain't goin' on a run without me."

Carol leaned in kissing his forehead, "I know baby, but Hershel can't go and I'm the only one that really knows what meds we need. Now I promise I'll take weapons galore. I just need to do this. You're sick baby and I need you whole."

Daryl closed his eyes, "This fuckin' sucks. I feel useless."

Carol sighed, leaning her head down on his chest, "You're not useless, you take care of all of us all the time, this time I get to take care of you." She looked up at him, "I promise I'll be in our bed tonight. You just promise to get that fever down."

Daryl chuckled, pulling her closer to him, so he could kiss her softly, "I could use one of them sponge baths."

Carol could feel him growing hard under her; she smirked, kissing him quickly, "You Mr. Dixon are awful."

**-Winter Heat-**

The ride into town was a quiet one, Carol sat in the back seat, worrying about Daryl. Even though she left him in Beth and Hershel's capable hands, she still hated not being with him. She cleared her throat, fighting back a little cough. Karen turned and smiled at her, "You sound sick."

Carol gave her a small smile, "Comes with the job. No worries, I'm fine, I can do this."

Karen nodded, giving Mike a seductive smile. The man was pouring with sweat, he loved Karen and do anything for her, but he was scared shitless of Daryl Dixon and he really didn't want to leave his wife out on a run, but if it meant that Karen would truly be his, he would do.

They eased into town, on the back side of a small doctor's office. Carol slipped out of the car, nodding to Karen, "You two keep watch here and I'll slip in and get the supplies."

Karen nodded, "We have your back."

The words chilled Carol to the bone, but she needed to focus on getting the medical supplies. She slipped into the doctor's office taking down three walkers that were in the main office. She headed toward the back and found the medication closet. She filled two bags and even grabbed some extras while she was there. As she rounded up to the front of the office she saw Karen and Mike firing into a herd of walkers. WHY WERE THEY FIRING?

She made it to the door and Karen turned to her, "Hand me the bags." Karen pointed her gun at her, "NOW!"

Carol looked at her, "What are you doing?"

Karen laughed, "I'm leaving you behind. You're on your own, see how you survive without Daryl saving your ass. You're just a burden to that man and I'm freeing him. Now hand over the bags and I will let you keep your gun. COME ON."

Carol threw her the bags, "You'll never get away with this. He'll kill you for this."

Karen laughed, "He's gonna cry on my shoulder, that's what he's going to do. He won't even give you a second thought once I get back. We'll be comforting each other." Karen turned and shot Mike point blank in the face, "You better run, they're coming for you."

Karen got in the truck running over poor Mike's lifeless body as she hit the gas and pulled out of the parking lot. Carol stood there her chest heaving watching as more and more walkers headed toward her. She took off around the building; they had a spot in each small town in the area that was used in case something like this happened. She knew that he would come for her, so she fought. Killing walker after walker as she made her way to the tallest building in the center of town, it was a small apartment building at one time. She climbed up on a dumpster and jumped grabbing the bottom of the fire escape. She held her breath, praying to God she didn't fall when her hands hit the bottom rung. She pulled herself up with all her strength. When she finally got to the roof, she cried, seeing the supplies that Daryl and Merle had set up in case of someone getting left behind or separated. Now she just had to hope he would come for her, that he won't believe the lies that Karen gave him. He had to come.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl's fever had broke just as the sun was setting, he had finally fallen asleep but Hershel knew he won't rest until Carol was back safe and sound. Hershel was starting to get worried, he had come to care for Carol like one of his daughters and if something happened to her, the group would crumble. She was one of the sweetest souls that the good Lord had left on this Earth. He sighed, looking down at seeing a commotion, he limped down to the stairs to see a tearful Karen leaning into Rick's chest, "….they came out of nowhere. There were hundreds of them. They took down Mike first and then just as Carol was getting into the car, they grabbed her. I tried to fight them, but I couldn't save her."

Rick felt sick, how would he tell Daryl, the silence was cut by Daryl's voice, "BULLSHIT! If she wasn't in the car yet, then how the fuck did you get the meds. I know my woman and she would never leave grabbing the meds to someone like ya. I'm going back. You best pray I find her ass."

Rick looked at Karen; Daryl was right there were holes in her story. He nodded to Tyreese, "It's best until we sort this out that we lock ya up. I'm not sure this all sounds right."

Karen felt fear grip her, they didn't believe her, she had planned this out to a tee and they didn't believe her, "No, you have to understand I tried. There were just too many."

Rick huffed at her, "I can smile a liar from miles and lady you're laying. You better pray he finds her, because I will be the last of your worries."

Tyreese and Rick took her to the now empty Cellblock B and locked her in a cell, Rick glared at her, "Michonne will come later with food and blankets. But until we know what happened, it's for your safety if you stay here."

When they left, Karen sat there wondering where she went so wrong.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol knew she must have dozed off, she heard the motorcycle over the moans. She stood up and waved her arms at him, tears streaming down her face. She saw him stop the bike and put both feet down, one arm waving back at her.

Daryl had never been so fucking happy in his life, there she was on top of the old apartment building, sure she was surrounded by geeks, but she was there. ALIVE and that was all that mattered. He was gonna put a fuckin' arrow through that bitch's eye when he got back. He pulled the bike at the building next to the apartment building on a side the geeks weren't on. He worked his way through the little office building till he found the roof entrance. Once he got up there, he smiled, there she was, "WOMAN! WHAT THE HELL YA DOIN'?"

Carol sobbed, "She left me for dead, she shot Mike. She's crazy!"

Daryl nodded, yelling back to her over the moans, "I know! Didn't believe that shit for one second baby. Now ya got to jump for it. Can ya do that for me?"

Carol looked down at the walkers, "I don't know Daryl. I don't know."

Daryl sighed looking around the roof, the gap wasn't too big, but he knew how much she hated heights. He found a piece of metal awning that seemed to fit just right over the gap. "Ok, baby, don't look down just look right at me. I'll catch ya."

Carol nodded, tears streaming down her face, "I love you."

Daryl smirked, "I know. Now come on woman, I'm waitin' on ya."

Carol nodded her head putting her foot out on the metal, it bowed a little and she whimpered. She looked up into Daryl's eyes and she knew there was only one thing she could do. She ran across.

The awning metal buckled under her feet, but she got close enough for Daryl to grab a hold of her wrist, catching her as she fell, she screamed. Which made the walkers under them all start to reach for her. Daryl grunted, growling as he pulled her up. When she was finally on the roof, he pulled her into him both of them crying, he ran his hands all over her, "Let me look at ya. JESUS CHRIST, don't ever scare me like that again." He held her close as they both sobbed and laughed out in relive.

Finally after their nerves were settled, he stood up pulling her up with him, his hand cupping her cheek, "Ain't no more runs for shit, unless I'm with ya."

Carol nodded, giving him a tight smile, "I don't want to leave your side. This was it for me. Where you go I go."

Daryl smiled, kissing her with more passion than he had ever before. He really thought he had lost her when she fell, he couldn't lose her, she was his everything.

Daryl pulled away, "We're gonna have to fight our way to the bike, think ya can do that?"

Carol nodded, pulling the knife from her hip, "I go where you lead."

He smiled kissing her again, "Let's go home."

When they made the street all hell broke loose, walkers were coming at them in so many directions. Daryl kept her against his back as they worked toward the bike, he was proud as hell at her; she didn't let her guard down for one minute. When they finally got to the bike, they got on fast and peeled out of the town, her arms wrapped around his middle. His hand left the handlebar giving her hand a squeeze they were heading home and that was what mattered.

**-Winter Heat-**

Karen woke the next morning to Glenn and Tyreese standing there with cuffs in their hands, Tyreese came forward, "GET UP."

Karen stood up, her body shaking, "Where….where are you taking me?"

Glenn smirked, "Rick wants to see you."

The three of them walked in silence to the common room. When they walked in the room was quiet, but it was filled to the brim with every member of each group. Rick sat at a table in the front of the group. He gestured to Karen to sit down across from him, she walked over and sat down, not sure what was coming, "Karen we called you hear because we're not animals, we want to hear your side of things."

Karen took a deep breath, "I'm telling you the herd over took us, they got Mike first and then they took Carol, before she could get in the car, she had already thrown in the bags of supplies."

When Karen heard Carol's voice, cold fear ran up her spine, "Are you sure that's how it happened? Because I'm pretty sure you shot Mike and threatened to kill me if I didn't give the bags over."

Karen turned to see Carol standing there, hugging herself, Daryl stood next to her smirking. She was screwed. She turned to Rick, "I'm sorry. I'm so messed up; I lost my son and lived through that madman killing all those people. I'm just a mess. Please take pity on me."

The room erupted in yelling, most people calling for her death. Carol stepped forward, "May I speak?"

Rick nodded, Carol took a deep breath, "I think we can't trust Karen, but I won't be responsible for another human beings death. I think we let her go. Somewhere far away, somewhere she can start over at. Where she can't hurt anyone, I can't forgive what she did, but I don't want to see her die."

Rick sighed, looking at Karen, "You realize the woman you left for dead is sticking up for you right now. She's asking us to save your life."

Karen nodded her head, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I know and I'm sorry."

Carol nodded, going back over to tuck herself into Daryl's side. Daryl knew that Carol would never be able to watch them sentence her to death. He pulled her close, his woman was too good to people.

Rick sighed, "Alright, we sentence you to exile. You'll be given enough food and water for a week. We'll drive you out and leave you. If you're seen around here again, the orders will be shot on sight. Do you understand?"

Karen nodded her head, "At least they were giving her a chance that was something she didn't give to Mike or Carol. She just hoped she could redeem herself before she died. Make her son proud."

**-Winter Heat-**

Merle and Rick took her out the next day, they kept her blindfolded so it won't too easy to find them again. They drove her to the border of Georgia and Alabama. They pulled into an old gas station, "Well we're here."

Merle pulled Karen out of the car, untying her, "Good luck. I hope ya go to bed every night and thank Christ for Carol. Because if it wasn't for her we would've killed your crazy ass."

Karen nodded her head, watching as Rick unpacked her supplies, "Thank you for this."

Rick nodded, "Good luck to ya."

Karen watched as they pulled away, she knew in her heart that she had to come to terms with what she did and she knew if it wasn't for Carol she would've been put to death. She sighed taking her supplies into the small gas station. She was overjoyed when she saw that it already had a small cot in the corner. She went over and sat down on it opening one of her bags.

Inside was a letter addressed to her, she opened it slowly. Tears coming to her eyes as she stared at a picture of her son, Noah. Someone had gone back to Woodbury and gotten her a photo of her son. She opened the letter.

_Dear Karen, _

_I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you for what you've done, but I'm going to try. I understand the pain of losing a child and I also know that it can make you crazy. Make you want to do things that you would normally never do. I had Daryl pick up this photo for you a few weeks ago and was going to get a frame as a surprise gift, but now that won't happen. So I hope this photo gives you happiness. I hope it makes you remember the mother you were to him and helps you heal. I just know you'll find another group and I hope you'll find peace. I wish you only well, Carol._

Karen sobbed clinging to the letter, the woman she almost killed had done something so special for her, it almost broke her heart. Karen vowed that day, that she would try her hardest to become a better person, someone her son would proud of.

**I know, I didn't end this all wild and crazy. I wanted to show Carol's soft hearted side, I hope it pulled at your feels and made ya proud of our girl! I've gotten a number of requests for Rick and Michonne? Any interest? Let me know! Hugs, Kaye**


	84. Richonne

Chapter 83….Richonne

**Alright, this one is for all of you that love Rick and Michonne. I'm not sure if this is my best work, but I gave it a try. I totally ship them, I just have trouble writing Rick, I don't know why, but I do. So here goes nothing! I hope I did alright. There were too many of you to name that wanted this one, so thank you all! **

**I wish I owned something here, but honestly it's just my bad evil little smutty mind. So I'm screwed! Nymphomaniacs anon meetings here I come….LOL**

**SMUT WARNING…You've been told.**

**-Winter Heat-**

He wasn't sure when it was that he first really noticed her. Maybe it was the first time he saw her standing there with that red basket in her hands, full of baby formula. Or maybe it was when they worked together to get Maggie and Glenn away from the governor. No, he thinks the first time he really saw her, was the day they went on a run with Carl. Standing there at the back of the car, she showed him compassion about the loss of his wife. Yeah that was the first day he really saw her.

It took a year for that to mean anything. He was buried up to his neck in issues. The governor was still out there raising hell and they had the new people to think about. She was just one of the group a silent support system when he and Daryl got on each other's nerves. A calming voice when Carl went off the deep end, which happened more and more now.

It was one of those rough nights, one of the older folks had died in their sleep and Carol had been forced to kill the woman, while herding the children to safety. Carl had been a handful all day because Beth was now paying attention to Karen's son Noah, the boy was more her age and Rick couldn't blame her. Then Daryl had come to him and told him that Carol was pregnant which was a new worry with her age and a baby, any baby born at the prison even, had a long struggle. He knew if it wasn't for Carol and Beth his daughter never would've made that first year.

So he was lost in his thoughts when she entered the tower. Her two swords on her back, her face the picture of calm as she glided across the room toward him. He swallowed hard, "Michonne? Everything alright?"

She nodded silently, cupping his face with her hands, pulling him into a kiss that made his whole heart beat faster. Her lips soft and silky against his chapped ones. He ran his hand down her side and rested it on her hip, pulling her closer. He felt her move just enough to take her swords off and then her hands ran up his shirt, touching the bare flesh. It had been so long that a woman had touched him like this, made him feel loved and he couldn't stop himself from hoping that this could be the start to something.

He flicked his tongue across her full lips and was rewarded when she opened her mouth letting him inside. She tasted clean, fresh, almost minty; it made him go instantly hard, the sensations almost overwhelming.

She pulled away and smiled up at him, as she pulled her top off over her head, her pert breasts just enough for handfuls, but bigger than Lori's had been. He found himself captivated by the look of his pale hands on her dark ebony skin, like they were two pieces to the ying and yang.

She moaned as he rolled her nipples to hard peaks. His mouth trailing down her neck to suckle her. She tasted exotic almost like spices, he softly bit down on her nipple and she chuckled, pulling him back up kissing him again. This time she pulled his shirt over his head, her fingers gently massaging the muscle that had come from almost three years on the run. Her mouth finding his nipples almost like he had hers, suckling and tasting him. He groaned as her hands started to work on his jeans, unbuttoning them she slipped her hand inside gripping his hard member. Rick had to fight to breathe as she grasped him.

She released him and he felt the lost almost right away, but she stepped back kicking off her boots and pulling down her pants. He was entranced by the dark warrior goddess that stood in front of him. Her body hairless, her muscles tone. He was almost afraid to touch her, she looked unreal standing there. He ran his hands down her chest, onto her stomach, making her close her eyes as he walked around her, his hand moving her hair to kiss her neck. This time she shuddered and he grinned against her skin. His hand gently went down her back, brushing against her tight ass. He gripped on ass cheek squeezing it gently earning him a moan.

Now it was his turn, he kicked off his cowboy boots and pulled down his jeans and boxers standing there in front of her. He watched her as her eyes raked all over his now naked body. He walked slowly toward her, closing the distance between them. He smiled at her, as he brought one hand to her cheek, kissing her softly.

Then without warning, he picked her up by her ass, her legs wrapped around his waist. He pushed her back up against the wall and he stared into her deep chocolate eyes, lovingly memorizing her face. With a grunt he brought her down on top of his shaft. Their love making was messy and loud, almost primal. As they kissed and bit each other's skin, their hands everywhere as he pounded into her against that wall.

When he felt her clamp down around him, he followed roaring like an animal into the night. She stared at him a small smirk playing on her lips as she came down. They were both covered in sweat and their chests were heaving. He gave her one last sweet kiss, before he let her go, placing her feet on the ground.

They dressed in silence; both of them stealing glances at one another, but neither said anything. When she slipped her swords back on she gave him a curt nod, heading for the door. She stopped at the empty door and spoke to him for the first time, looking over her shoulder with a small grin, "I better not hear you're up here with anyone else."

Rick smirked, "No ma'am."

Michonne nodded, "Good."

With that she was gone, but he knew it won't be the last time. He knew it was the start of something. Somehow the reasons he was so upset when he came on duty didn't seem so bad anymore. Yeah, he noticed her for sure now.

**Well what do ya think? Let me know. Next one will be either CARYL or METH….I'll let ya know**


	85. Pour Some Sugar On Me: METH

Chapter 84….Pour Some Sugar On Me: METH

**Well this little request comes from Summer Rage, who wanted to read Merle and Beth's first time. I know for a fact that our dear Athlete Girl wants to do one also where Merle is in the doghouse and has to work his way out, so keep an eye out for that one. So this is METH! WARNING! METH! So if you don't like I will have a CARYL chapter up later tonight.**

**I'm glad most of you liked the Richonne chapter, but I did get a few hate notes. Please keep in mind that this drabble series is reader inspired, you give me the requests and I make them happen****. So with that being said I hope you enjoy. I'm nowhere as good as Athlete Girl with METH but I'm giving it a shoot! Enjoy**

**-Winter Heat-**

Merle knew it was a waste of batteries, but damn did he love listening to music while he worked on the bike. He's brother had been riding the Triumph for over a year and the fucker hadn't done shit to his poor baby. So here he sat in one of the storage sheds in the dead of winter pulling her apart. He might not be able to ride her anymore, but damn if he didn't love this fucking bike.

He was standing at the work bench cleaning off some parts when the door opened to reveal the youngest Greene daughter. Merle swallowed half the reason he was outside today was to keep away from her. Damn girl had his head all twisted up. She was everywhere. Merle knew she was twenty one, but she just looked so damn innocence he was afraid to touch her. Oh he wanted to, and old Merle would've been all over that shit, but he was trying so hard to fit in with the group and make Daryl happy. So fucking the farmer's daughter wasn't high on his list of things to do.

Beth walked over and stood next to him leaning on the work bench, "What're you doing?"

Merle looked at her and found it hard to breath, it had been so fucking long and she was….no focus dumbass, "I'm fixin' the bike. What the hell do you want?"

Beth smiled, pulling a bottle of water out of one of her coat pockets and a granola bar from the other, "Thought you might like to have a snack. Daryl and Carol found a ton of stuff on their run today."

Merle opened the bottle of water and took a long pull, "They got back alright then?"

Beth nodded, her blue eyes, staring into his soul. He felt his cock twitch in his pants and he moved himself away from her. Everything about her was intoxicating, the way she sounded, her smell, the curve of her body, hell even the sweet way she laughed. He couldn't trust himself not to throw her over that table and fuck her hard.

"Well thanks for the water sugar, I best get back to work."

That's when God or whatever power that controlled his life, kicked Merle in the gut. The CD player started blasting Def Leppard 'Pour Some Sugar On Me'. Beth's eyes got wide and she smiled, lighting up her whole face, "I LOVE THIS SONG! Do you mind if I turn it up?"

Merle shook his head no and watched as she lifted up on her tip toes to turn the sound up. Then the damn vixen took off her coat, revealing that she only had on a little tank top and tight skinny jeans on. As his eyes wandered up her body he realized she wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples were like two steel pebbles under the pink tank top. He groaned, just looking at her. Beth smirked, "What can I do to help? I need a break from in there."

Merle sighed, "Alright, hand me that piece I was cleaning off so I can put it back on."

Beth nodded, her hips swaying, singing along with the song as she walked to the work bench, "_You got the peaches I got the cream sweet to taste, cuz I'm hot, hot, so hot, sticky sweet from my head, to my feet."_

Merle shook his head, reaching for a wrench, he had read 'Dante's Inferno' when he lived in Woodbury and he sure he was in one of the seven circles of hell right now. His cock was going to explode and not in a good way. He was even questioning how he could use a wrench with her doing that so close.

She walked toward him and when she went to come around to the side of the bike he was working on she tripped, landing right on top of him. Beth giggled, "Sorry." Her cheeks burning red.

To Merle she looked even more beautiful, his hands went to her hips and he knew she could feel his need pushing up against her belly. Beth looked down at him, her voice a whisper, "Merle I need you to do something for me."

Merle swallowed hard, "What's that angel?"

Beth brought her hand up to the chest hair sticking out of the top of his shirt, "I need you to make love to me."

Merle pushed her off, "Go inside Beth."

Beth shook her head, "NO, PLEASE HEAR ME OUT."

Merle sighed standing up, he squared his shoulders. He might've fantasized about the little angel, but he knew she was too good for the likes of him, "Beth, you're daddy…."

Beth fumed, "This isn't about my daddy. This is about me! And you."

Christ, Merle thought as tears started welling in her eyes, what the fuck do I do with this shit, I ain't no good at comfortin' women. But he stayed silent as he watched her.

Beth looked up at him, "We're the only single ones. I know I'm not probably what you look for in a girlfriend, but I think about you all the time. I HAVE NEEDS MERLE. I've never been….I haven't…." She looked up at him, "BUT I WANT TO….with you. I think about you all the time and sometimes I even stand outside the shower, trying to get the nerve up to come in and just climb into the shower with you. PLEASE MERLE."

Merle stood there not sure what the hell to say, he couldn't believe the declaration she was making. This little pure sweet woman was thinking about him? This couldn't be. He took a few steps towards her, "I ain't a nice man sugar, I ain't ever been."

Beth slowly looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes, her hands going to her chest, "I know you can be. I've seen the way you can be with Daryl. Please Merle….if you say no, I won't bother you again."

Merle sighed, his resolve was crumbling, his hand brushed away a few of her tears, "Sugar we do this and there's no gettin' that back, once you take the step."

Beth nodded, staring at him, "I know. I want my first time to be with someone I love."

When she looked up at him with those big blue eyes, her eyes so sure that he was the one. No one but their momma had looked at him like that so trusting. He leaned down his hand tracing a pattern on her cheek, he took a deep breath, "God forgive me." His lips brushed hers kissing her softly, she response kissing him back, his hand going to her hair.

She let out a little moan and he pulled her closer to him, her soft breasts against his hard chest, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. It felt like heaven, she tasted sweet like mints, he growled as his kiss became more possessive of her. He pulled away, smirking at the lust filled look in her eyes, "You sure about this angel? I ain't gonna be able to stop soon, if we keep goin'."

Beth swallowed using all the courage she had, she cupped his erection through his pants, "I'm sure. I think you were too."

Merle grinned, his lips brushing down her slender neck, muttering against her skin, "This should be someplace special, not an old shed."

Beth was almost limp in his arms; the things he was doing to her were making electricity shot through her veins, soaking her core, "This will be our place. As long as you're here, I don't care."

Merle wrapped one arm around her waist, while his hand went to her ass picking her up in one fast movement and sitting her on the workbench. Beth's chest was heaving, she was almost panting as he pulled up her tank top, growling as he lowered his mouth to her pert little breasts, "Fuckin' sweet titties, angel….FUCK."

Beth moaned, her head rolling back as his tongue flicked out licking and sucking the sensitive tight skin. Merle traveled back up to her mouth, his hand still working at her breast, he pulled away looking at her, leaning his forehead against hers, "I ain't got anything, angel, we can't."

Beth took a deep breath pulling a condom from her back pocket, her hand trembling, "I got one from Carol."

Merle cocked up an eyebrow, smirking, "You figured ya come out here and seduce me didn't ya?"

Beth blushed hiding her face in the crook of his neck, whispering, "You must think I'm a slut."

Merle howled with laughter, tilting up her chin so he could look at her, "Angel ya ain't no slut. If ya were you won't be a virgin little girl. Now ya just relax, I'll make ya feel real good. You let me take care of ya alright?"

Beth nodded biting her lip, he grabbed her face, kissing her hard again, this time the kisses were deep and passionate, Merle wanted her to feel them in every part of her being. Her hand went to his pants, slowly working to free him from his pants. He stood back, letting her get a look at it. She was instantly scared, how the hell would he fight. He was so big; it looked like his penis would break her in half.

Merle chuckled, "Go on sugar, touch it, it won't bite ya."

Beth reached down, taking him in her hand, staring in awe at the hard, yet silken member in her hand. She moved her hand up and down a few times and Merle closed his eyes groaning, a small bead of cum pooling at the head. Beth dipped her finger in it and brought it to her lips tasting him. Merle watched her in awe, his chest heaving, "I need ya now girlie."

Beth nodded, smiling as she sucked her finger. Merle growled pulling down her pants; she lifted her hips to help him, kicking off her boots. When she was completely naked and sitting there her beautiful blonde pubic hair glistening with her wetness he tugged on his cock, then reached out brushing her hair, bringing her in for a deep kiss. He leaned his forehead against hers, rolling the condom on, "I'll go slow baby. Just relax."

Beth nodded, her head spinning a little as she felt him line himself up with her. He pushed in slowly, stretching her; Beth wrapped her legs around him, wincing in pain as the burn set in. She hugged herself to him, he rubbed her back, trying to find words, but her tightness was like nothing he had ever felt. He whispered into her ear, "It's alright angel, almost there. Just relax a little baby, relax, let old Merle in."

When he was all the way in, he held her close to him, letting her get use to the feel of them together. He knew he won't last long because of how tight she was. He moved his hand in-between them finding her throbbing nub, he slowly worked his thumb in small circles, cooing into her ear, "Think about my hand and what it's doin' to ya baby. Just think of my hand. That's my girl, ya like that?"

Beth nodded, her body slowly relaxing as he worked on her clit, she moaned bucking her hips slowly into his, Merle groaned as he tighten his grip on her beginning to move his hips back and forth. Beth threw her head back letting him suck on her neck. Their bodies both covered in sweat as they set a slow rhythm. He felt her clamping down around him and he couldn't stop it, he pounded into her sending her over the edge. Beth grabbed her own hair, pulling at it as she screamed his name, her body tensing and bucking wild under him.

Merle couldn't take anymore, she was so tight as she came that she milked his orgasm out of him. He growled biting down on her shoulder to hide the scream. He kissed her shoulder afterward, his tongue mapping out her skin. He raised his eyes to look into hers, "Ain't wantin' ya to let anyone else touch what's mine. I don't know what I'd do if I caught ya with another man. We clear?"

Beth nodded smiling sheepishly at him, "I hear ya." She kissed him softly, laying her head on his shoulder, "I need to get back."

Merle pulled away so he could pull himself back in his pants. He helped her down off the work bench she stumbled a little and he righted her snickering, "It's alright sugar, I took a lot out of ya." He kissed her softly, "Ya be alright to walk back alone?"

Beth nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Help me get dressed?"

Merle smiled, picking up her pants and handing them to her, he placed a soft kiss on each breast as he pulled down her shirt. When she stepped into her jeans, he saw a little bit of blood on her thighs, he felt instant guilt. He was responsible for this woman now, he had taken her and she was his to protect and care for whether her daddy wanted to allow that or not.

Once he got her all dressed, he grabbed her hand, "Best walk ya back, won't want anything to happen to my little angel now would I."

Beth beamed up at him as he pulled her into one last hug, it was going to be a long journey and they would have a lot of obstacles to be together, but in that moment Merle Dixon fallen in love with Beth Green and she with him.

**I hope you liked it! Hope your day is going great! Hugs, Kaye**


	86. Woman

Chapter 85….Woman

**Well this is a joint project, CarolDixon gave a request that Carol kisses Daryl and he freezes, well it fit in well with an idea I had about Daryl helping Carol through something and figuring out that he really was in love with her. So this one doesn't really go with any other ones, it stands alone. There are triggers in this one, of violence toward women, NO RAPE, I never write that. But I want to warn some of you because it scares her, but don't worry it's not too bad and then our boy is so sweet at the end. No smut in this one I just didn't think it fit. So I want to warn you to grab some tissues and be warned.**

**Some of you know my grandmother passed away this week and the next few days are calling hours and the funeral. I miss Nan, she was a great woman who worked hard to always speak her mind and never regret a minute of her life. I hope to be a woman like her someday.**

**So please forgive me if the updates don't come like they normally do. I hope all your fathers and hubbys had a great Father's day.**

**-Winter Heat-**

They were teasing back and forth as they walked the fences looking for breaches. The warm spring air whipping around them. Over the winter they had gotten even closer. With all the new people they had to double up cells so Daryl had no choice, there was only one person he could share with and that was Carol. Carol had seen him staring at her a few times, when she changed her clothes. She never did it on purpose, she always thought he was asleep when she started to change and she would turn around and catch him watching her, his face would burn red and then he would turn toward the wall and she would leave quickly, trying to save him the awkwardness.

Lord knew she had watched him, the man was beautiful to look at and more than once she had thought about his bare ass as she found release on nights that he had late watch. It had been a long time and Carol was missing her vibrator. But she knew she loved him, she knew there would never be another man for her, but him. But she knew if she moved too fast she would ruin everything they had built over the last few years.

But for some reason she was flying high today. Judith had taken her first steps, the groups were getting along much better, and for once her and Daryl were on watch together and both of them were in great moods. They moved toward the front gate and Daryl stopped her eyeing a deer that came too close to the fence. She stood and watch in awe as he shot the deer through not one but two gates, hitting it square in the heart. He turned grinning at her, "Look at that."

Carol squealed, "Deer tonight." Carol helped cover him as he drug the deer through the gates, while Carol locked them up behind him.

The two of them stood there looking at their find. Daryl grinning like a cocky bastard, "See that woman, see what a real man can do. Puttin' food on the table."

Carol laughed, "Yup, everything about you is all male Dixon."

He smirked, putting his arm around her playfully. But in that moment things changed, Daryl hadn't meant to pull her so close to him and now their lips were a hair length away from each other. Carol felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared into his cobalt blue eyes. She knew it was now or never. She closed the distance kissing him with everything she had.

Daryl's heart was beating out of his chest as she kissed him. How many times had he thought about this moment? Now that it was happening, he didn't know what to do, he froze. He had been with women, but that was when he was drunk, he was never sober. He never thought a woman would really want him, that's why Carol was so confusing to him. He saw the other men looking at her and he knew his window was closing, but he couldn't make himself make a move. He didn't know how.

So when she kissed him, he froze. Feeling more like an idiot than he ever had in his life.

Carol pulled away, her eyes filling with tears, "I'm sorry." She kept her eyes down and started walking away from him. Daryl watched as she started to run as she got further away.

He called out to her, "Carol? Carol come on it's alright. FUCK!" He stood there pulling at his hair, looking at the fucking deer he was happy about two minutes ago; the deer didn't mean shit now that Carol was so upset. He slapped himself in the forehead, crouching down in front of the deer, he needed to think.

That afternoon after he and Glenn butchered the deer he went to the guard tower, his lips still burned with her kiss. No one had ever treated him like Carol, not even his own brother or his parents; they looked at him like he was a retard piece of shit. But when she looked at him, she looked at him like he was a good man, a man that mattered. No matter what he did, his thoughts kept going back to her, wanting to be with her, around her, making her happy.

That night when Maggie brought him dinner, he was disappointed it wasn't Carol. "Carol didn't bring it?"

Maggie shook her head, "No, she wasn't feel well tonight. Said she had a headache."

Daryl huffed, "She gonna be alright? Is someone checkin' on her?"

Maggie gave him a soft smile, "Ya know it's alright to like her, hell it's alright to love her. That woman is so tore up thinkin' she blew it with ya, that she's made herself sick tonight. I don't know if you feel the same way but I think you need to make a choice. She loves you Daryl. She really does, either love her back or cut her loose."

After Maggie left he stood there staring out into space, Maggie was right he had to make a choice. And his choice was he did love Carol, he just didn't think he was good enough to be with her. But if she really did love him, he'd try, for her he'd do anything.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol cried her eyes out that night. Beth had brought her dinner but she couldn't keep it down because of how upset she had made her stomach. She had lost her mind and kissed him, what had she been thinking? She had ruined what she had with him because she just couldn't keep herself under control. She had wanted to kiss him for so long, hell she wanted him to pull her into his arms and kiss her. It was a dream she had almost every night, but no she had screwed everything up in one weak moment.

When he finally came in that night, she made sure she was facing the wall. She had stopped crying but she couldn't sleep. She forced herself to stay calm as he sat down on the edge of her bunk to take off his boots. This was something he did every night, but tonight she felt her heart speed up in pain when he did. She knew come tomorrow he would probably find a new cell. She had to force herself to stay still and control her breathing as he laid his hand on her back.

Daryl felt like shit when he came in, Hershel had been up and he asked how Carol was doing. The kind doctor had told him that her nerves were getting the better of her and that she had finally fallen asleep. So when he got to the cell, he couldn't help himself, he was always braver when she was asleep. He took off his boots and put his hand on her back, needing to feel the warmth of her, "Good night woman." He whispered to her in the dark, he sighed pushing off the bunk and climbing up into his bed.

Carol laid there for the longest time, sobbing quietly into her pillow. Afraid what the next day might bring for them, but happy for the small comfort he had given to her.

**-Winter Heat-**

The next morning Carol was up before him. She had told Rick that she would be going on the run the next day. There were a number of small children now with all the Woodbury group with them. So she was the best one to pick up the supplies they needed for them. The plan was for her, Glenn, Maggie, Tyreese, and Daryl, but secretly she was hoping that Daryl didn't go. She needed some space after what she did yesterday. She packed them a few supplies to take with them and was disappointed when Daryl walked outside just as they were getting ready to leave. He walked over putting his hand on the small of her back, "Ya didn't wake me."

Carol looked at the ground, "Sorry." Muttering, her face bright red, Daryl watched her walk toward Glenn's car.

As she went to get in the backseat with Tyreese, Daryl grabbed her wrist firmly, "Where ya goin'? Need ya to ride with me so ya can scan the horizon while I ride."

Carol felt sick, but she nodded her head, if he was going to pretend nothing happened then she should too, "Ok, sure."

Daryl smirked as he walked to his bike, he knew she was trying to hide from him, but he wanted her with him. He wasn't going to let her ride without him, if something happened he wanted to be close to protect her. He got on the bike and held out his hand for her, holding it a little longer than he should, but when she was safety on the back, he fired it up and took off toward the gates.

Carol held onto him as they made their way down the road toward town. She tried not to hold on too tight but he kept grabbing her hands and wrapping them around him. The third time she let go he slowed down the bike, yelling at her over his shoulder, "I AIN'T SCRAPPIN' YA OFF THE GROUND! HOLD THE FUCK ON."

Carol sighed winding her arms around his waist, Daryl smirked at her in the side mirrors and she tried to hold back a smile. He seemed fine today, like last night didn't even happen. It broke her heart but at least she still had her friend.

**-Winter Heat-**

When they pulled into town, Carol got off the back of the bike, scanning the street. Daryl already had his crossbow out and pointed, eyes scanning, "Stay close."

Carol nodded, heading to join the others. Glenn looked at Daryl, "I think you and me should head over to the army surplus store. Maggie, Carol, and Tyreese you all head over to the grocery store, see what you can get."

They all nodded their heads and headed off in different directions. Daryl gave Carol one last look before he followed Glenn down the street. Carol fell in behind Maggie, they ran into three walkers outside the grocery store, but they weren't any problem. Inside they split apart from each other getting different things off the list. Carol headed to the store room, where she knew there was a large supply of formula and diapers. She was just coming into the stock room when something hard came down on top of her head.

When she woke up she was being held down on the produce counter in the back. A dirty tee shirt was shoved in her mouth and a man with long greasy gray hair and tattoos was smirking at her, "Well ain't ya the prettiest thing I ever did see." She screamed against the gag but she knew Tyreese and Maggie were too far away to hear her. She looked behind her and another man who was heavy set with black spiky hair was holding her arms.

Carol felt sick, she knew what was going to happen if she didn't do something fast. The spiky haired guy smiled, "Hurry up Steve, those others might hear us. That big guy looks like he'd kick our asses. And I wanna turn."

Carol kicked her feet, hitting the one in front of her right in the balls. He doubled over as the one behind her head butted her. She felt her nose explode under the impact, now she was having trouble breathing; she started gasping through the gag as blood ran down her face. The gray haired guy stood up pissed, "I'll teach you bitch!"

He grabbed at her pants trying to rip them off her, but he didn't have time. A gunshot sounded through the air and he dropped to the floor. Carol looked up to see Maggie standing there, not a second went by and she took down the second man.

Maggie had heard something funny from the back and when she saw Carol struggling under the two men she didn't think she fired. After what she went through with the governor she wasn't going to let that happened to Carol. Once the men were down she ran to Carol, "OH GOD, CAROL."

Carol sobbed as Maggie pulled the gag from her mouth, cupping her face, "Carol did they?"

Carol shook her head, "No, they didn't have time. Thank you. " She sobbed into the younger woman's neck.

Maggie stared down at the two men, she heard fast footsteps coming, "DON'T COME IN. I NEED CLOTHES FOR CAROL."

Tyreese stood there frozen, "Is she alright?"

Maggie looked at Carol who was trying to pull herself together, "She will be. Get Daryl."

Carol grabbed Maggie's arms, "NO….Please not Daryl. Please don't tell him."

Maggie felt sick, she understood, after the way that Glenn acted when the governor had stripped her down. She nodded, "Ok, Tyreese go out to the car. I keep an extra jacket there, I need it. Don't get the others." Maggie turned to Carol, "We need to get your shirt off sweetie, you're bleeding all over the place. We can use your shirt to stop the bleeding. Do you think you can stand?

Carol nodded, unsteady on her feet as Maggie helped her stand up and pulled the blood soaked shirt from her. She handed it to Carol putting it on the gash on her head. She heard a rustling at the door and went to look out seeing Tyreese still standing there, "GO, she's fine. Just shook up."

Tyreese sighed, "Alright, are you sure?"

Maggie looked at Carol, she knew the woman had a head wound and she needed to keep her calm and get her back to the prison for her father to look at, not to mention her nose was broken and she had two black eyes already developing, "I'm sure. Tyreese, hurry."

Tyreese was already on his way, he didn't know what happened, but he knew it wasn't good.

Carol sobbed as Maggie hugged her friend close, "It's alright, I got ya. It's fine sweetie."

When Tyreese came back with the jacket Maggie helped Carol put it on to cover the fact that her shirt was now a makeshift bandage for her head. Maggie told Tyreese to load the car with the supplies, while she helped Carol to the car. As Maggie was helping her into the car, Carol gripped her arm, "Please don't tell him."

Maggie sighed, smiling at Carol softly, "It's alright. We need to get ya back to daddy so he can look at ya. I promise I won't say anything now. Just rest."

Glenn and Daryl came out a few minutes later, Daryl looked at Carol huddled in the back seat, "What happened?"

Maggie looked at him, narrowing her eyes, "She's alright. What I need you to do is get us back to the prison and I promise I'll explain then. I need daddy to look at her."

Daryl moved around her heading for the car, but Maggie blocked his way, putting a hand on his chest, "She can't have you lookin' at her just yet. She's fine and nothin' happened that can't be fixed. You have to trust me now. Just go on lead us back. I'll take good care of her."

Daryl spared one last glance at Carol he could barely make her out she was curled so tight up on herself, "Alright." As he walked over to the bike, he felt sick, something had happened, something that Maggie wasn't trusting him with just yet and it was burning in his gut. But he knew that Carol needed to get to Hershel so he got on his bike figuring he would fight with Maggie at the prison.

When Maggie got in the back seat, she pulled Carol's head into her lap, stroking her hair and holding an old shirt against her head, "It's all alright now. We're heading home. I just need ya to stay awake sweetie. Can ya do that for me?"

Glenn looked at Maggie in the rear view mirror, he could tell by the haunted look on Maggie's face this was a bad situation. When they got in sight of the prison, Maggie started having trouble keeping her awake. So Glenn flooded it tearing around Daryl, who in turn sped up to keep pace, his eyes going to Carol as he rode along side.

When they pulled up outside the entrance to their cellblock. Daryl was to her side opening the door before Glenn put the car in park. He went to grab Carol and she jumped flinching back from him, but he didn't let her get too far, "It's alright woman, it's just me. Just me, let me carry ya."

Carol nodded, relaxing a little in his arms as he ran her inside. He ran into the common room with her sobbing into his shoulder, he looked at Hershel, "Need YA!"

Hershel nodded, Beth helping him get up quickly. Daryl ran to their cell, laying her down, his first thought was to get the jacket off her, but she held it tight to her, Maggie came in pushing him out of the way, "OUT Daryl, you can't help her right now. Go."

Daryl went out and leaned against the railing as Hershel and Beth went into the cell, pulling down the blankets on the cell for privacy. Rick came up, "What the hell happened?"

Daryl shook his head, "I don't know. Carol got hurt and we raced back here. I was with Glenn."

They fell silent until Maggie stepped out of the cell; she had tears streaming down her face. She motioned to Daryl and Rick, she knew she needed to tell them, but she didn't want Daryl losing his shit where the others and Carol could hear them.

Once they were out of earshot she turned to the two men, "We were in the grocery store and we split up, Carol took the store room to get the formula for the babies. She was taking too long so I went to see if she was alright. When I got there two men had her held down on a desk, they ever trying to rip off her clothes had a gag in her mouth." Daryl stared breathing hard, Maggie put her hand on his chest, "THEY DIDN'T! I got there in time. I shot them both. She's just scared and real upset. You don't understand what something like that can do to a woman. You're gonna have to be gentle with her. Not go in there screamin'. She didn't want me to tell ya."

Daryl felt sick; he paced back and forth, his fists clenched hard. His chest heaving, he needed to kill something, he stormed away toward the yard, he knew there were walkers on the outside of the fence that he could kill, then he would see Carol.

Rick followed his friend, watching him from the gate as he killed every walker that even came close to him. He was crying and screaming by the time that the last walker hit the ground. Rick sighed, walking slowly over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder, "You better now?"

Daryl nodded, wiping the tears from his face, "My eyes are sweatin'."

Rick smirked, "I know. She's gonna need ya now, ya can't be different with her, just be who ya always were. She needs to know how ya feel Daryl. She's gonna feel dirty, they might not have done it, but they touched her and she's scared. Now come on we need to get ya cleaned up before ya see her."

Daryl stood up his head bowed as he walked next to Rick back into the prison no one said anything to either man.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl stepped into their cell a little while later, Carol was asleep and Hershel was sitting by her side. The older man smiled as he came in, "She's resting. We need to wake her up every hour and asked her questions. She's got a concussion and a broken nose, but other than that she seems fine. Maggie talked to her again and they didn't do anything. Maggie got there in time."

Daryl nodded as the man got up and limped out of the room. Daryl took his spot next to her bed, holding her hand gently, staring at her bruised face. He should've stayed with her; they were going to have new rules when it came to runs. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight again.

He had been sitting there for about an hour, the sun had set and the cell was dark, but he could still see her. He heard her move and let out a moan, he brushed his fingers across her cheek, "It's alright, ya need something?"

Carol shook her head, "No, well….maybe….my head hurts."

Daryl chuckled, "Yeah that happens. I'll get Hershel, ya want some stew? I think ya should eat."

Carol sighed, "If I said no would you listen?"

Daryl smiled; at least she was cracking jokes, "Nope. I'll get him. Just stay right there."

Daryl got Hershel and asked Beth to bring up some food for them. When he got into the cell Hershel was looking into Carol's eyes, "You have one heck of a bump on your head and that nose is good and broke. So I don't want to give you something too strong then we won't be able to wake you up. Daryl has volunteered to wake you up every hour tonight."

Carol frowned, "No, I've had worse, I'll be fine."

Hershel stood up pulling his crutches under him, "That's the problem. With past concussions I have to worry about an old injury, so just do this for me. We need you in one piece little lady." Carol nodded sighing, closing her eyes, she just wanted to sleep and forget this day ever happened.

After Hershel left Daryl sat next to her and they ate in peace. Carol forced herself to eat half of the stew, mainly because Daryl was watching her every second. She finally started falling asleep with her food in her hands. Daryl took the bowl; she flinched hard, jumping when he did. When her eyes opened he saw fear there and it made him sick. He smiled at her, "Lay down, I won't leave ya. You're safe here."

He watched her eyes well up, her voice a whisper, "She told you."

Daryl eased onto the bunk sitting beside her, he cupped her face, staring at the black and blue that decorated her face, "Nothin' happened. They didn't and that's what's important. Nothin' is gonna change how I feel about ya Carol." He swallowed hard, knowing she needed to hear this, "Ya know why I call ya woman?"

Carol shook her head, "No." A tear fell from her eye and he brushed it away with his thumb.

Daryl stroked her cheek, "I call ya woman, because I don't know how to say I love you. But I do. Every time I say that word, it's like my own little way of tellin' ya. I figured ya were smart enough ya would've figured it out by now."

Carol's chin trembled, "But the kiss…"

Daryl sighed, looking down at her hands. He took her hand into his, slowly looking up into her eyes, "I'm scared Carol, I was scared, but today made me realize I don't have time to be scared. I don't know if I can I do this. I don't know if I'm gonna be any good bein' with someone, but I can't wait no more and I can't let someone else be with ya neither. So if ya know I'll fuck this up and be patient than I'm all in woman. I'm all in."

Carol choked out a sob as he gently leaned in his whole body trembling his lips brushed against hers softly, he pulled back and smiled at her, "Jesus woman I kiss ya and ya still cry can't win."

Carol chuckled, wiping at her face, "You finally kiss me after …..well just look at me….I'm a mess."

Daryl laughed, "I've seen worse. Hell I've had worse. Anyway it gives ya character."

Carol rolled her eyes, moving over on the bunk patting the side, "Will ya sit with me till I fall asleep?"

Daryl swallowed hard, moving onto the bunk his arm going awkwardly around her. Carol took a deep breath and slowly put her head on his chest, "Is this alright?"

Daryl nodded, giving her arm a squeeze, "Get some sleep woman, I'll watch out for ya." As she drifted off he kissed the top of her head. Carol slept almost at ease because her own personal white knight in a leather angel wing vest was holding her and he loved her.

**Ok, well, let me know what you think! I'll be working on more tomorrow. I know this one was dark, but I hope you liked the end. Kaye**


	87. Tanner and Matthew Dixon

Chapter 86…Tanner and Matthew Dixon

**Alright, well I promise no more Richonne, you don't even want me to get started on that hate mail. YIKES! But for those of you who liked it thank you! I'm trying to answer reviews because I always do, but it's a crazy day around here and I'm not sure how much I'll get done! **

**My Nan's funeral was beautiful and I want to thank you all so very much for the well wishes and cyber hugs. I'm doing good. Just a little tired now.**

**So this one was requested and please forgive me I forget who asked for it, but it's Tanner and Matthew (who will both be in Dusk) go on a little adventure and almost get hurt, but thanks to their daddy they turn out just fine.**

**Hope you enjoy**** These two are fun to write, their such Dixons!**

**-Winter Heat-**

It all seemed like a good idea at the time. Tanner and Matthew Dixon had been over at their Uncle Merle's house the day before and had overheard their Uncle and Dad complaining about a few of the new people at their little compound. Their daddy had said some of the teenage boys that had arrived had never even taken down a walker, which had their Uncle saying, 'Ain't a man until they've taken down their first walker'.

So that night as the boys lay awake listening to their momma and daddy giggling from their room, Tanner looked over at Matt, "I'm almost eleven now, I rekcon I need to go out there into the woods tomorrow and find me a walker. I mean daddy will stop treating me like a baby if I kill one."

Matt's eyes got wide, "Daddy will be pissed if you that and what about Momma? She worries so much as it is. I don't think ya should."

Tanner huffed, "Pfft, ain't no big thing. And don't ya be ratting on me neither."

Matt watched as his big brother turned over facing away from him, he was worried about his brother. Tanner was always trying to prove to somebody that he was tough. Momma said it was because he had to overcome the fact that his one eye didn't work right, but Matt thought it was just because he wanted to live up to their daddy's long shadow. Matt sighed; pulling his blanket close up to his chin, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

In the morning, Tanner was up before anyone, including his daddy and he made his way into the kitchen packing a small bag with some food and water. He was grabbing his small long bow and heading out the door when he heard the floor creak behind him and turned to see Matt there. Tanner growled, "What're you doin'?"

Matt set his chin and shoulders hard, "I know what you're gonna do and I won't let ya go alone. You can hit me but I'm still going."

Tanner eyed his little brother and sighed, "Come'on then. I ain't carryin' ya."

Matt gave his older brother a stiff nod and grabbed his small bowie knife and fell in behind him the two boys making their way to the wall and carefully slipping away without their Uncle Glenn seeing them. Uncle Glenn was on watch and his eye sight had been getting worse over the years so Tanner had picked the right morning to go on his first walker hunt.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl had just stepped out of the shower when Carol rushed in the room her eyes wide and filled with terror, "THE BOYS ARE GONE!"

Daryl looked at her, "What? What'cha mean gone?"

Carol was close to losing what small hold she had on her tears, "They weren't in their room so I went downstairs thinking they would be in the kitchen and Tanner's bow is gone and Matt's bowie knife."

Daryl pulled up his pants, his body still wet, his hands were shaking, "I'm gonna tan those boys HIDES! GOD DAMN IT!"

Carol started shaking, her tears finally falling. Daryl pulled her into his chest, "It's gonna be fine woman. Now come on we'll go over and get Merle. Him and me will have them back right quick and then ya can beat their asses if ya want."

Carol looked up at him, her chin trembling, "I can't lose them."

Daryl nodded, not sure that words were going to help his wife. There had been close calls over the years, but none of the kids had ever gone out of their way to get hurt. He closed his eyes and held her tight for a minute, wishing there was more he could do.

Twenty minutes later Daryl and Merle were making their way out of the compound. Daryl was so pissed he wanted to hit something HARD. Carol was trailing behind them, she won't stay behind, she had gotten Sophia to stay at the house encase the kids came back before them. He had started arguing and raising hell when she said she was going but she won't listen. Finally Merle had stepped in and told him she would be fine with them, so he was now pissed at everybody. But he knew in his heart he was scared. Those were his boys out there alone. The boys hadn't had too much exposure to walkers since they found their place, which at one time had been an old Civil War Fort. They found it the winter after the prison fell. They had slowly started building the walls, pushing out from the original buildings and now they had everything in those five acres, with small houses sitting on the edges. Sometimes Daryl thought they were too close to each other, but he knew Carol loved it.

Once outside the wall, Merle and Daryl found the boys trail really quick. Carol smiled at the small pieces of paper on the ground, "Matthew is telling us where they're going. Remind me to kiss that boy."

Daryl snorted, "After I beat his ass."

**-Winter Heat-**

Tanner and Matt walked till the sun was high above them. Matt had grabbed one of his school papers when he left the bedroom that morning, knowing that his daddy would be able to find them sooner if he helped with the trail. Matt didn't want to find walkers, but he didn't want to rat on his brother.

When Tanner stopped to eat lunch Matt was overjoyed. It had been years since either boy had seen a walker, let alone kill one. So Matt wasn't looking forward to it. Their daddy and Uncle Merle told them stories about the old world and when the dead started walking. He heard all the stories about the farm where Aunt Beth had grown up and about the herd that took over the farm and chased them away to the prison where Tanner had been born. Matt had been born here on the compound, he was the second baby born there, his cousin being the first. Matt sighed, taking a bite out of the stale bread his brother had given to him.

Tanner eyed his brother, taking a big bite of apple, "Ya know how to kill one right?"

Matt looked up at him, "Yeah, through the eye socket to the head."

Tanner nodded, "Good. The brain, ya have to take out the brain, but stay behind me. I don't need you getting' your ass bit."

Matt rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say Tanner."

Tanner nodded, he hated that his brother came along. He was better on his own. Matt was nine, but he was small for his age, taking after his momma and sister that way. Tanner was almost twelve and he took after his daddy and Uncle Merle; he had broad shoulders and was already up to his daddy's shoulders. He knew he could do this. He had to prove to his daddy that he could be a man.

Just as the two boys were finishing up their lunch they heard a moaning noise coming from some nearby bushes. The two boys jumped to their feet, Tanner had his bow ready and Matt had his knife out in front of him.

The walker moved slowly toward them. The muscle and bones really the only thing left on the thing, expect for a few straps of clothes and a little hair still on the head. Matt wanted to puke at the smell, but he made himself stand tough next to his brother on his left side, trying to make sure nothing got on his brother's blind side. Before either boy could react a scream pierced the silence and they saw their momma run in front of them, burying her knife into the things skull.

Carol had been the first to get there and when she saw the walker she reacted like any mother would if her babies were threatened, she ran forward knocking the walker to the ground and thrusting her knife into it's skull. Daryl sighed, "GOD DAMN IT WOMAN."

But when Carol turned around he knew there would be no talking to her. She was enraged. He had only seen her like that a few times in his life and he knew when to keep your mouth shut and be silent. His two boys were in for a hurtin' momma bear style.

Matt and Tanner swallowed as their mother walked toward them, wiping the knife on her pants. Neither boy had EVER seen their mother take down walkers. Neither one of them had EVER seen her look so pissed and right now both boys were feeling kind of bad for their daddy, who usually had to face her rage. But this time the rage was for them.

Carol studied her boys, she wanted to hug them both, but she was just too pissed. She grabbed the bow from Tanner's hands and threw it to the ground turning to Matt the boy quickly threw his knife to the ground. Carol took a step closer pulling the boys close together, "EXPLAIN!"

Tanner felt sick, his hands fidgeting, his voice soft, "Well momma, you see I wanted to be a man. Like daddy and Uncle Merle, so I thought I need to kill a walker and I knew that you and daddy won't let me so I was coming out here alone, but Matt wanted to come. So here we are, I just ….."

Before he could finish her palm slapped across his face, then she pulled him close hugging him, "YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED! YOUR BROTHER COULD'VE BEEN KILLED."

Carol pulled him away crouching down in front of him, her face a twisted mess of anger and sadness, "What if your brother had died because you wanted to prove you were a man? How would you live with the guilt of losing your brother Tanner? You won't! It would ruin your life, did you think about that? Your daddy and Uncle Merle are men because they know when the time to fight is and when the time to take care of their family is! When you figure that OUT THEN YOU WILL BE A MAN, BUT RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN YOU ARE MY LITTLE BOY AND YOU ARE GOING TO MARCH YOUR ASS BACK TO THE COMPOUND AND IF YOU THINK OF STEPPING ONE FOOT OUTSIDE THOSE WALLS WITHOUT YOUR DADDY, I'LL PUT AN ARROW IN YOUR ASS! DO. I . MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR?"

Tanner swallowed back the tears, he had never been hit by his momma or his daddy and he had never heard his momma raise her voice to them, he nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Carol looked at Matt, who was now cowering next to his brother, "AND YOU! YOU WON'T EITHER RIGHT? OR DO I NEED TO TAN SOME BARE ASS?"

Matt shook his head fast, tears rolling down his face, "I'm so sorry momma. I just didn't want Tanner to get hurt. I'm sorry I scared you."

Carol stood up straight, not bothering to soothe either boy, "We best get back."

She walked in front of them all, shaking her head from time to time and wiping at her face. Daryl didn't say a word to his boys, he knew by looking at them and the miserable way they were staring at their mother's back, they were already suffering.

When they got to the wall, Daryl stopped them, pointing at them both, "I love both you boys and understand somethin', nothin' will ever change that. But that there, your momma, that's my WOMAN and when ya piss her off or hurt her, then you and me got problems. Now I know y'all ain't EVER gonna do a shitty thing like this again, but if you two don't fix this shit with your momma, then her yellin' and that slap Tanner, that will be the last of your fuckin' worries. NOW MOVE!"

Both boys took off toward their house. Merle chuckled behind Daryl. Daryl turned sighing, "Those boys don't even know how much shit they brought down on me tonight. You remember the last time she got like that?"

Merle chuckled, "Yup, I remember ya slept on our couch for two nights. That one was your own fault, lettin' that woman kiss ya. See that's why I like my girl, she's pissed all the time, fiery Beth is. But Carol, she's so sweet that when she does blow her cool well it's like hell opened up and unleashed a demon. I think ya let her give the boys what they deserve. Damn fool thing they did today and they need to know if they do it again, it ain't you they need to worry about. I think now they'll know momma is the one with the biggest guns."

Daryl snickered, "Yeah ain't that the damn truth. Keep the couch warm, boys and I might need someplace to stay."

**-Winter Heat-**

The boys stayed in their room most of the day, only coming out from time to time to get a drink or ask Daryl where things were. He knew they were working on something for Carol, but she was silent as the day was long. He knew when she was ready she would talk, but once she got mad she needed her space to cool down.

Dinner time, he helped her set the table and watched as his sons slowly inched their way into the kitchen. Both of them holding something behind their backs. Tanner cleared his throat, "Momma?"

Carol turned to look at him, but didn't say anything. Daryl almost wanted to laugh at the look of misery on his boys faces. But he didn't, he scowled right along with his wife.

Tanner sighed, "Momma, we're really sorry, I'm really sorry. Sorry we made ya mad, sorry we made ya sad, but mostly we're sorry that we didn't take care of each other the way that you and daddy taught us too. So we made you these hoping that you'll forgive us."

Matthew and Tanner held out their hands, in them were two crudely made paper Cherokee Roses, both boys smiled at her. Carol wiped at her eyes, taking the flowers, "Thank you boys, that's very nice." Carol set the flowers on the window sill above the sink but she didn't fuss over them like she normally would. Daryl could see that both of his sons were heart sick that the flowers hadn't done the trick.

Daryl cleared his throat, "Come on now, ya said ya was sorry, let's eat. Your momma made a good dinner so let's eat."

Carol set the food on the table, both boys staring at her, searching her face for some kind of forgiveness. But her face was hard, Daryl was pretty sure HE had never seen her this upset. They were halfway through the meal when Matthew broke, his little face turning red, he started sobbing. Jumping down from his chair, he threw his arms around his mother's waist, "I'M SO SORRY. PLEASE TALK TO ME MOMMA. I WON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN."

To Daryl's surprise Tanner broke too, running to her other side, sobbing into her neck, "I'M SORRY IT WASN'T MATT'S FAULT. I WAS DUMB MOMMA, PLEASE DON'T HATE US!"

Carol pulled both her boys close kissing them and hugging them, "I don't hate either one of you. I was scared, more scared than I've ever been in my life. I'm sorry I hit you honey, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that, but seeing you there with a walker. You're daddy and I fought so hard to find somewhere that you could run and play and be kids and you went out there looking for trouble. I could've lost you both. I love you; please don't hurt me like that again."

Daryl sat there watching as his sons melted into their mother, hugging and kissing her promising that they would NEVER upset her like that again. Over their heads, while hugging them she winked at him. Daryl felt fear; the woman had just played those two boys! He was witness to her freaky ass woman super power; she had manipulated them into figuring out what they did and promising her whole heartedly that they would never do it again.

Yes Daryl Dixon had been in love with Carol for a long time, but now he had just a tiny bit of fear of his woman. Not so much fear as a healthy respect. When she smiled at him, once the boys were settled back into their seats, he smiled back glad she was on his side.

**I hope you liked this. I loved writing Tanner and Matthew! And Carol giving them the silent treatment, till they figured out what they did wrong, such a mom move. Hugs, Kaye**


	88. The Five Senses

Chapter 87…..The Five Senses

**Well, I got this little request from Sarafina2012, who wanted a little something about the five senses and Daryl and Carol's building lust for one another. So I'm running with this for your angst/lust filled feels. So I hope she enjoys this! **

**In answer to anon review under Pen: Who asked if I made up Tanner, Tanner is the idea of Braztek, who gave him to me to use in 'Dusk'. I give him life, but his creation was from her and I give her the credit. Now Matthew is all me, he is the balance to the pair. Though Tanner acts like Daryl as an adult, Matthew is the version of Daryl from childhood if his childhood had been a nice one. Tanner is a good mix of Merle and Daryl, with a hint of Carol. While Matthew is a lot like Carol with a good mix of Daryl's good points. I hope that answers your question**

**Also I want to dedicate this to Lambinwinter, whose birthday is coming up and she wanted something smutty! I think me and Sarafina2012 came up with something special! Enjoy**

**-Winter Heat-**

She wasn't sure what was wrong with her today. Sure she had been feeling more and more overwhelmed with all the Woodbury folks, but usually she had an unending supply of patience. Maybe it was the heat which for Fall was so unbearable. But she had to get out of that kitchen area before she put a knife into someone's eye.

She almost jogged out into the yard, the warm sun hitting her skin. She walked over to the old bleachers where prisoners use to sit and watch basketball games and climbed to the top. Her feet propped up on a bleacher in front of her, while her arms came down at her sides bracing her body. She almost felt like a cat sun bathing like that. When the breeze kicked up she could smell him. What the hell was wrong with her? He was her friend, her best friend, they shared a cell for god sakes, but lately all Carol could do was think about Daryl. The way his muscles rippled when he slung that crossbow onto his shoulder. The way his lip twitched when he was trying not to smile. The way his voice was just a little huskier in the morning. Then there was the way his smell, invaded her dreams, so manly and strong. Jesus she had woke up last night with him sleeping above her, to her hand shoved down her panties working at her clit because she had been dreaming of him again.

Now as she squinted against the sun, she saw him standing there by the fence working with Rick to patch some small holes. His cobalt blue eyes cutting through her soul and that damn smell. MY GOD, why am I being tortured like this? HE IS MY FRIEND, a friend you want to fuck. Where had that come from? She was losing her mind, but the wetness in-between her legs told her differently.

If they were other people, if they weren't broken, she would walk across the yard and kiss him with everything she had, but no they were friends. No matter how she felt about him, she knew she had been in love with him for a really long time, but she knew Daryl wasn't like that. She was friend zoned for life and she didn't want to lose him by making the first move.

She raised her arm to give him a small wave. He did the same his muscles in his arms rippling and moving in a way that made her breath catch. She inhaled deeply, when the wind blew knowing that his scent would carry to her. And the it did, making her shudder a little. Sitting up she hugged herself smiling, almost feeling like his scent was now part of her.

She had to stop thinking about him like this; it was going to be the death of her. In a prison full of people there wasn't much privacy and slipping away to use her newest supply had proved difficult. She wasn't ashamed that she needed the vibrator; she just didn't think it was very lady like and it was her own private business. As her eyes raked over him as he bent down to pick something up, she groaned watching his tight little ass press against the pants. She smiled wickedly to herself, she needed to start losing the stitching in some of his pants….that would be one hell of a show. She shook her head and moaned in disgust with herself as she headed back inside. Dinner wasn't going to make itself.

**-Winter Heat-**

He knew she was in the yard before he saw her. The smell of lavender and the cheap soap they all used came to him before he turned around. It amazed him how much just her scent could set him off. He turned to see her sitting on the bleachers. Her tank top hugging against her pert tits, JESUS she wasn't wearing a bra today. I wished he had the balls to tell her to stop doing that. He saw the way the other men looked at her breasts. Damn he wondered what they felt like under his hands. He could almost taste them, his mouth watering at the thought. He could feel himself going hard.

FUCK, not this again. It seemed like every since the Woodbury folks rolled into the prison and he started sharing a cell with her, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was his friend. She cared about him like a sister would and here he was having wet dreams at night and beating off in the shower to thoughts of her. It had only gotten worse when he woke up late one morning because he had late watch. She didn't know he was wake and she started changing her clothes. Even though she had turned, he had seen her bare back and ass and it was enough to make him drip. When she left he had jacked off like a pervert, cumming hard in one of his socks, which he threw away so she won't know.

He was a fucking creeper or some shit anymore when it came to her. He was always finding himself leaning into her when he passed by her so he could get a nose full of her smell. Hell the other day he even picked up her tee shirt she slept in and smelled it. He really was going to hell. This was Carol, his friend. Sure she joked around with him, but she would never look at him like he looked at her.

And FUCK it all if he wasn't looking. The way her blue eyes swallowed him up when she looked into his eyes. The cute way the freckles dotted her nose and across her chest. The way her ass was the perfect heart shape and her breasts, SHIT it had to be just over a handful of each.

But it was more than that; it was the way she talked to him. How she was always there supporting him even if he was wrong. She really did something to him, and when she smiled. Fuck it all when she smiled he would do anything for her.

Yup, he knew he was fucked, he just didn't know what the hell he should do about it. He was in love with his best friend. He watched her go back into the prison and his body shuddered as her scent floated on the wind to him. Yeah he was screwed, but what the hell did he do about it?

**-Winter Heat-**

That night at dinner was like every other night to the other residents of their little group. Carol stood at the counter handing out plates of food as people passed through. She was doing great until she passed Daryl his plate. Their hands touched, his rough calloused one touching her soft one. Then their eyes locked, almost like they were both seeing each other for the first time. They could smell the other and something almost snapped in both of them. Carol watched as he smiled a little, a dark blush coming to his face, "Smells good."

Carol knew he was talking about the food, but she wasn't, "Sure does."

Daryl walked over to a nearby table where his brother said entertaining Beth with a story from their childhood but his eyes and mind were fixed on the woman with her back to them. He studied the way her neck stretched when she leaned over the counter to hand someone their plate. JESUS, he had to stop this, if Merle saw him with a fucking hard on that would be the end of his life.

He focused on his plate when he saw Carol turn and smile at Maggie, both women finally grabbing their own food and heading toward an empty table.

Carol was trying to get her nerves under control after their little exchange in the chow line. She had to get away on her own tonight, if she didn't relieve some of this pressure she would end up killing herself or someone else. As she was walking toward the table with Hershel and Rick, Carl stood up and knocked her into Daryl's back. His hand went out to help her steady her plate, so she didn't drop it. She didn't think fast enough and the feel of his hard muscular back against her breasts was too much and she gave out a little breathy moan in his ear.

She felt his back tense up and he turned a little looking into her eyes, she felt her face blush red. She wanted to kill herself right now. Daryl gave her a half smirk, "Ya alright?"

Carol nodded, "Yeah, thanks." She muttered as she walked over and sat down ready to pull her gun from her waist band and shot herself in the head.

The minute her breasts so soft and warm slammed into his back, he felt his cock go stone hard. His hand went out to steady her, but it was the breathy moan that did him in. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He blushed hard, knowing finally that she wanted him too. But there was nothing he could do about it in the middle of the god damn common room.

He finished his dinner and waited at the table, listening to Merle's nonstop chattering. He had to get himself under control or every fucking person in the room would see his wood and he wasn't going to die of embarrassment before he figured out a way to tell her. This was bullshit, he was Daryl Fucking Dixon and he needed to man the fuck up!

When he saw her slip away toward their cell, he stood up excusing himself and heading off after her. Before he took the stairs he saw her come back out with a bag on her shoulder and saw her disappear down a side hallway.

He was pissed. First no one went anywhere alone, second what if she was meeting someone. He followed behind her silently, keeping just enough distance that she won't notice him, but close enough that if he had too he'd kill whatever dangers lingered there.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol slipped into the clinic and did a quick sweep making sure that there were no walkers there. She poked her head into the supply closet for one second, just double checking when she turned around; Daryl was standing there with her bag in his hands. She jumped, "Jesus Daryl you scared the hell out of me."

Daryl raised an eyebrow at her, "What'cha doin' goin' off alone?"

Carol felt the heat back in her cheeks, of all the fucking people to see her take off it was him. She glanced around, "Oh….I wanted to check our supplies down here and take refills back for Hershel."

Daryl bit at his lip, "Huh….well it's hard to do with a full bag. Why don't ya try again?"

Carol made to grab the bag, but he was quicker, "Daryl give me the bag!"

Daryl looked pissed at her, "Why ya got stuff in here for your little boy friend or some shit? Let's take a look why don't we."

Carol growled, "No! It's my bag. My private stuff!"

Daryl in a blind rage thinking about some other asshole's hands on her, tasting her, having her smell apart of him made him crazy. He dumped the bag out on the floor. Her bed clothes fell in slow motion. Carol thought she was in the clear until the vibrator rolled out from in-between the clothes.

Carol let a sob fall from her lips, she slid to her knees, trying to get to the vibrator before he could, but she was too slow.

Daryl was in shock for a half second, then he bent down picking it up. He stared at it, not sure what the fuck to do or say. He heard Carol run from the room, the door to the old clinic slamming hard. She was coming in here to….but why….but she…..he would….but …his mind was a mess as he slipped the piece of plastic back between her clothes and shoved them into her bag.

**-Winter Heat-**

When he got to their cell, the blankets were closed and he could hear her sobbing quietly inside. He took a deep breath and pulled back the curtain slipping inside quietly. He could see her laying curled up on her side, her back to him. He walked over and set her bag on the floor next to her other things. He didn't know what to say to her. He had hurt her, embarrassed her. He knew if she caught him beating off he would slit his own throat. He sighed taking off his crossbow and hanging it on the hook she had put up for him. He stared at her back, running his hand over his face, "Carol?"

Carol wanted to die; he had seen what she was going to do. How much more could see take? "Not tonight Daryl, please." Her voice pleading with him, tears streaming down her face. Why couldn't she get one moment of peace?

Daryl stood there for a few minutes, his nerves getting the better of him. He had to make this right for her, she wasn't going to do anything that he hadn't done, fuck he thought of her while he did it. He took off his vest and threw it on top of his bunk. He had no idea what he was doing, she was probably going to turn around and knife him but shit, he needed to take a risk. Carol had done so much for him and he loved her. Fuck he loved this woman.

He pulled his shirt over his head and toed off his boots. He tried to calm his breathing, but his heart was racing in his chest. He was doing this.

Carol felt the bunk sag underneath her and she turned just as Daryl lay down next to her. "Daryl? What are you?"

Before she could get anything out his lips crushed against hers. Her mind went blank as his chapped lips pressed hard against hers, his hand gripping her hip almost painful, his other hand was resting on top of her head, while his erection dug hard into her ass. Carol moaned, opening her mouth enough for his tongue to slip inside. She had to be dreaming, this couldn't be happening.

Daryl was addicted, only one real taste of her and he knew he'd never let her go. His tongue moved with hers, like they were made for each other. She tasted like sunshine and summer breezes, just like he thought she would. He grunted a little as she turned facing him, her hand sliding up his bare chest making him freeze as her hand went over one of the really bad scars. She pulled away and looked at him, there was no pity, no judgment, he finally saw the love that she hid behind all the jokes and silly comments. They were her shield, just like his anger was his.

Daryl's voice was gravelly, "Seems like this is unfair, I took my shirt off."

Carol blushed putting her hands at the hem of her shirt she slowly started to pull it over her head, feeling his rough hands help her. Once it was off she started to cover herself, Ed had always said how disgusting she looked naked. But Daryl pulled her arms away, staring at her bare skin, "Beautiful."

Carol wanted to cry in happiness as he pulled her bare chest to bare chest against him, his hand brushing through her silver hair, his mouth kissing the corners of her mouth down her neck. His hands moving slowly, as if he was memorizing the feel of her, when his hand brushed the swell of her breast she arched her back into the touch mewling into his mouth.

Daryl had never seen anything so beautiful in his life as her. She was prefect, her skin felt like silk and now he knew her taste. He could feel the beat of her heart as he slowly worked his mouth down to one of her perfect hard nipples. When he brought his lips to the peak she moaned wrapping her arms around his head, pulling him in close. Her hips bucking against his.

He smirked against his skin, "Quiet woman, people tryin' to sleep."

Carol giggled, "It's not my fault! You're driving me crazy." She whispered into his ear. He smiled, kissing her pushing her back on the bunk, bucking his hips into her, letting her now just what he had planned. He didn't want to stop, it had taken him two years to get here and now that he was right where he always wanted to be, he wasn't going to stop for anything. Hell a herd could come busting in and he'd ask them to hold up a sec while he made love to his woman.

Made love to his woman. He never thought he would want to make love to a woman, let alone one he wanted to call his. He propped up on his elbows, their lips still carefully kissing the other, "You wanna stop?"

Carol stilled looking up at him; he saw fear in her eyes then, "If that's what you want."

Daryl moved so one of his hands gripped her hip, bucking down into her, making her moan out, "Does it feel like I wanna stop? This is your last chance cuz once I got ya woman, once I have ya, ya won't need anything or anyone else to fill up your nights. This here, this here will be for fucking ever."

Carol laughed a little sob, "No, I don't want to stop." She fisted his shirt in her hands pulling him to her again. Their kisses getting more heated.

Carol snaked her hand down in-between them, massaging him through his pants. His hips bucking almost uncontrollably into her hand. He stood up quickly unbuttoning his pants and letting them drop. Even in the dark Carol could make out the shape and size of him, he was so much more than she could ever have dreamed of. She swallowed shimming out of her pants. Before she got them halfway down, he reached out helping her pull them from her body. Then his hand skimmed up her bare thigh his eyes burning as he gently moved the black lacy panties down her legs. Once she was completely naked, she propped up on her elbows, letting her legs fall open for him.

Daryl could smell her arousal, it was driving him nuts. He fell to his knees pulling her forward he kissed softly the inside of both of her thighs. Carol bit the inside of her cheeks, to keep her whimpering down. Everything about this man was just right. The right balance of hard and soft, rough and tender. He growled as his tongue flicked out running down her slit. Carol moaned loudly her hips rising up to met his mouth. She tasted like heaven. He had never done this to a woman before and he really didn't have a good idea where to start so he just tried to let nature take over.

As his tongue brushed a small nub at the top of her slit, he focused on it. Her body bucking off the bunk whenever he did. He smirked as he wrapped his mouth around it sucking with everything he had. He was rewarded with his mouth flooding with her essence as her body tensed; she covered her face with a pillow to keep the screaming down.

He chuckled moving up her body like a panther stalking his prey. He pulled the pillow from her face, he was bold now, charged with the pleasure he gave her, "Don't want ya doin' that when I make ya cum. Ya look at me, ya hear?"

She nodded, pulling his mouth down to hers, kissing him hard as he thrust full tilt into her. She gasped into his mouth as he moaned, "Fuckin' tight as hell, JESUS Carol."

She smiled at him, their eyes locked as he slowly started to move inside her. The sensations, the smells, the noises almost enough to push the two of them far over the edge before they even got started. But they found a rhythm, bucking against each other. Their hips knocking together hard, as they made love. Their bodies almost one, Daryl could feel her tightening up around him and his cock was screaming for release. He held it as long as he could until there just wasn't any holding. He bucked wildly into her triggering her own release and they screamed out together as their bodies fell into the heaven they had for so long tried to fight.

As they laid there in each other's arms, they realized that there was no stopping fate. Their fate was each other.

**Alright! Let me have it! What did you think? Can't wait to know! Hugs, Kaye**


	89. The Reasons

Chapter 88…The Reasons

**Well I have had sooo many requests lately to make Tyreese go after Carol, really go after her. Remember this isn't to make Tyreese a bad guy, he's just a fun wrench to through in and make Daryl all crazy. I like the show version of Tyreese; I HATE THE COMIC BOOK ONE! So I'm going to pretend this is the comic book one! **

**So let's see what kind of goodies I can give you! With the writer's block I've had allllll day.**

**So this is based on the requests of DixionVixon, Natayltyandsnoar, and lastly Happy Birthday to littleshelly0619 who asked for a smutty poncho scene but I don't know if I'll get to that tonight, but Happy Birthday!**

**So here we go a whole lot of bad shit and poor Carol will have her hands full with one pissed off Redneck man! Enjoy!**

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol smiled as she walked through the yard. The winter following the governor's attack had been hard, with all the new mouths from Woodbury. But they didn't go hungry, sure they struggled to keep warm, but they did their best. When the first signs of spring started peeking through everyone's spirits went up. Even Daryl Dixon was walking with a little hop in his step. Spring meant they got to go outside stretch their legs.

Carol stopped scanning the yard she took a deep breath she looked up to see Tyreese coming toward her with a big board smile on his face. The past three weeks she felt the head cheerleader in high school. Since the Woodbury folks had moved in Daryl had been sharing a cell with her, which in many ways was fine with her, while in others was a fucking nightmare. Carol loved having him so close, the man was ingrained in her life, in every part. Carol knew she loved him. But it was something she knew he wasn't ready to hear, she knew if he knew he would blot and then she would lose her friend. Carol knew she wouldn't be able to deal with losing Daryl; she loved him enough that she would rather have him as her friend than nothing at all.

But three weeks ago one of the Woodbury women decided she wanted to know just what was going on with her and Daryl. So she started asking around, when Daryl heard her he set her straight that they were just friends. Well that opened the flood gates. Both of them were running for their lives from suitors. It wasn't so bad for Carol, she kind of liked the attention, she had never been one for men to fall all over themselves for her. But now it seemed that Tyreese and a few other of the Woodbury men were always around to lean a hand.

Daryl on the other hand was always fleeing to the woods. He couldn't take the women hanging all over him and trying to touch him. Carol couldn't believe she had come back to their cell to find no less than three different women in his bunk. Carol had to admit watching the women fall all over him was slowly killing her, but they were friends.

Tyreese smiled at her, "I wondered where you got off too."

Carol smiled, "I wasn't going to miss out on this beautiful day. Figured I'd walk the fence."

Tyreese nodded, "Do you mind if I walk with you?"

Carol shrugged, "No, company is always welcome."

They both started to walk and Carol couldn't help but glance up at the guard tower. She knew Daryl was on watch and she just hoped he didn't get the wrong idea about her walking with Tyreese. She sighed, why was life so damn complicated.

Tyreese was working up his nerve. He had liked Carol since the first time he met her. She was soft and kind and always was ready with encouragement for anyone that needed it. Not to mention she was a classic beauty but she didn't seem to know that, he found that sexy as hell. Once he found out that she wasn't with Daryl, well he had been slowly working up to this for weeks.

As they made their second pass around the fence, she stumbled a little on a rock. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, their faces a few inches apart, "You alright?"

Carol blushed, "Oh yeah, just can't trust me to walk straight."

Tyreese looked into her eyes and knew it was now or never, he crushed his lips to hers hard. She was like a cool drink of sweet tea on a hot day. He knew in that second that he was falling hard for this woman, that was until she started hitting his chest.

When his lips hit her, she froze, not kissing him back. Then she reacted hitting his chest, but he didn't pull away, he just kept kissing her like he wasn't paying attention to the fact that she didn't want it. Carol fought with all her strength until she heard Daryl's voice behind them.

Daryl had been watching the pair as they walked the yard. Each second that big mother fucker was near her was one more second too fucking long for Daryl. He didn't know why he had opened his fucking mouth to that bitch from Woodbury, as soon he had every gash in the prison without a man was up his ass. He fucking hated it, but what was worse was the men with Carol.

So now as he was watching that fucker, Tyreese walked with his woman. Wait what? Where the fuck had that come from? Carol was his best friend. Granted a best friend he thought about when he was alone in the shower or dreamt about at night. She was too good for the likes of him. He didn't want anything to do with those stupid bitches that had been throwing themselves at him; he had eyes for one woman. He sighed looking back through the binoculars, like some type of fucking creeper, but he didn't trust that asshole. When he saw her stumble and Tyreese's hands come up to grab her, he had all he could take. He took off at a run down the stairs and out into the field. When he saw him kiss her, he almost slowed down and turned around, but then her tiny fists started hitting the big fuckers chest and Daryl was enraged. She didn't want to be kissed by the fucker.

Daryl raised the crossbow, "GET YOUR FUCKIN' HANDS OFF HER!" Tyreese let her go and looked at Carol's face; tears were welling in her eyes. "CAROL, GET THE FUCK OVER HERE."

Carol couldn't believe this, why had he kissed her. She didn't want him to kiss her; she just wanted to be his friend. If Daryl hadn't come along would he had even stopped? She went and got behind Daryl, her hands trembling. Daryl was pissed, she was almost afraid he might really shot Tyreese, "NOW WE ARE GONNA HAVE A LITTLE TALK ABOUT NOT KISSIN' WOMEN THAT DON'T WANT IT."

Tyreese sighed, "She wanted it."

Daryl lunged at him; he had to use all his strength not to shot the fucker right there, "SHE DIDN'T KISS YA BACK YA STUPID FUCK! SHE WAS HITTIN' YOUR CHEST TRYIN' TO GET YA TO LET HER GO!"

Tyreese looked at Carol's trembling figure, tears were falling from her eyes, "Carol, I'm so sorry. I just thought…..you…..shit. It won't happen again." Tyreese retreated feeling like a bigger ass than he had in his whole life. He stormed toward the prison, hoping he could do something to make it up for her.

Daryl waited till the big bastard was out of sight; he grabbed her arm walking her toward the prison, "What are you thinkin'?"

Carol looked at him, "What? I was walking with him."

Daryl huffed, "Pfft, whatever, ya keep flash around skin like that, in those clothes ya gonna have assholes pushin' up on ya. I might not be around next time."

Carol looked down at her jeans and tank top, "This is flashing skin? Jesus Daryl I don't want him."

Daryl snorted, "Ya can't be leading assholes on. Now get your ass back into the prison!"

He started to walk away back to the tower when he heard her voice, "Ya because the asshole I've been trying to get to notice me won't give me the fucking time of day!" As soon as she said it she gasped putting her hands to her mouth. Daryl turned around slowly staring at her; he couldn't believe what she said.

He took a few steps toward her, "Who's the asshole?"

Carol shook her head going toward the door to cellblock C, but Daryl grabbed her wrist, spinning her around, "WHO IS THE ASSHOLE?"

Carol felt sick; this day couldn't get much worse, "YOU! YOU ALRIGHT!" Tears streamed down her face as she ran inside leaving Daryl to stand there shocked. What the fuck did he do with this? He walked back to the tower, he needed to think.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol had spent the whole day trying to stay away from everyone. She had cried herself out in her cell, then spent the rest of the afternoon doing laundry, to keep out of sight. Her and Beth didn't have dinner duty that night so she didn't go to the common room until it time to eat. When she got there Daryl was already sitting down. He had a different woman on each side and looked as miserable as she felt. She sighed taking a plate from Maggie and heading to sit down. When she sat down one of the Woodbury men sat down right next to her. He smiled at her and she wished someone would rescue her from these people. She kept her head down and started eating when she heard his rough voice behind her, "Get up!"

The Woodbury man turned and looked into the pissed off eyes of Daryl Dixon. Daryl gestured to the spot he just vacated, "Those ladies need some attention, have at it, but she's off limits."

The man looked at Carol and then Daryl, "Oooh, I didn't know man."

Daryl snorted sitting down next to Carol, "I know ya didn't know, now tell your little friends, lady's off the market."

The man scurried away. Daryl sighed, putting a shaking hand on her knee giving it quick squeeze, "Hope that was alright." He muttered not looking at her.

Carol could fight the big smile spreading across her face, "It was perfect thank you." He nodded and they both finished their meal in silence.

**-Winter Heat- **_ enjoy the poncho time_

Carol got back to their cell first. Daryl had gotten called away with Rick and Glenn so she headed to their cell. She had no idea what any of this meant, but she was trying to keep herself calm as she changed for bed. The worse thing about the prison was how cold it was at night and Carol had taken to wearing his poncho at night to keep warm. She had on a pair of too big for her sweatpants and an old tee shirt when she pulled his poncho over her head she heard the cell door close. Looking up she saw him staring at her, really staring at her.

Daryl shifted on his feet; he had pretty much pissed all over her in the common room, so he needed to make sure she knew, he wanted her. He smirked at her in his poncho, "Looks good on ya."

Carol blushed, "What?"

Daryl snickered, "The poncho, it looks good on ya."

Carol laughed nervously, "It's cold tonight, I thought …..you don't mind do ya?"

Daryl chewed on his lip, "Nah, it's fine."

Carol nodded, "Well, good night."

Carol got into bed, not sure what she should do. She wanted to ask him what he said down in the common room meant, but she didn't want to push her luck. So she got into bed and closed her eyes welling her nerves to calm down.

Daryl fidgeted; he had no fucking clue how to do this. He set his crossbow on the top bunk and toed off his boots and set his vest on the top bunk. He looked down at her, maybe this wasn't a good idea. He sat down on her bunk, "Move over."

Carol's eyes snapped opened and she looked at him, her cheeks burning red, "Oh…..sure."

She scooted over so her back was against the wall and with wide eyes she watched him lay down facing her. Daryl took a deep breath and went to move in to kiss her, but Carol moved at the same time and the two of them smacked their heads together. They both chuckled rubbing their heads.

Daryl reached over touching hers, "Sorry, I got a hard head."

Carol smiled, "Me too." She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes, her mind full of him and his scent. When she felt his lips brush softly against hers, she moaned kissing him back. This was like a dream come true.

Daryl was staring at her face, the face that he had dreamt of touching so many times, the lips that he had wanted to kiss and now here they were. He had to man up, grab a hold of his balls and make this happen. So he leaned in and let his lips brush against hers. When she kissed him back and he heard her moan his cock went instantly hard. He shifted so he was half laying on top of her, his hand ghosting down her side. When she moaned again he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He had only kissed a hand full of women in his whole life, but kissing her felt like coming home.

Carol wanted to cry as she felt his tongue glide across hers, she could tell he didn't have much inexperience but for what he didn't have in experience he made up for in enthusiasm. His hands on her side, felt like hot electricity, as he slowly pushed up the tee shirt she felt her core flood with wetness when his rough hand finally connected with her bare flesh.

Daryl was having an out of body experience, that's what this was. He had just wanted to lay with her, hold her, be with her, but this was turning into something completely different. He groaned as his hand weaved its way up into her shirt. When he felt her soft breast under his hand, he thought he would cum in his pants, JESUS her tits were the softest things he had ever felt. He wanted to taste them. He sat up straddling her; he pushed the poncho to the side and pulled up the tee shirt. Carol tensed up, not sure if he would like what he saw.

Daryl smirked down at her, "You're beautiful, please let me …let me see ya."

Carol nodded stiffly, pulling the poncho and shirt off over her head. She didn't say anything as she watched his face, he studied her intensely, she went to cover herself with her hands, but he smirked, pulling her arms down to her sides, "Nah, enough of that covering up shit."

He eased down on top of her, his hands reaching out for her, ghosting down her breasts. He then took both hands massaging them tenderly, lovingly. Carol moaned, arching her back, "Daryl." She whispered out into the dark, her hips bucking up into him.

Daryl groaned, "FUCK."

He lowered his mouth down onto one of her taut nipples and suckled, tasting her. She was like beer on a hot summer day and he felt himself get lost in her. He raised his head smirking at the look on her face, the look he put there. He climbed up her body kissing her softly, starting on her jaw line, working up to her lips. She grabbed his hair, pulling him tighter into him, the kiss took on a life of its own and they were both panting, Daryl broke the kiss, "I need ya."

Carol nodded, pushing at her sweatpants to get them off; it was like they were both on fire with the need that had built up over the past two years. Just as Daryl stood up to get rid of his clothes there was a knock on the cell door. Daryl glared at the door, "WHAT?"

Rick sighed, "I'm sorry to bother ya, we have a really large herd outside and I want you and Carol in the guard tower tonight."

Daryl looked down at her, she was naked laying there, he could smell her arousal in the air. He wanted to go out and punch Rick right in his fucking face. He saw the disappointment in her face too, "YAY, We'll be right there."

Once he knew Rick was gone he dropped to his knees, littering her face with kisses, muttering in-between the kisses, "Sorry…fuckin' Rick….later…..I promise."

When he finally broke the kiss he stood up adjusting himself, his cock was painfully hard. Carol stood up naked staring into eyes, she took a deep breath and pushed him back against the wall, falling to her knees, she had his belt undone in seconds and her mouth was on his cock. Daryl leaned back against the wall, his eyes going shut, his hands going to her hair, "FUCK CAROL!"

She looked up at him, her voice a whisper, "Let me do this. Just relax and enjoy it."

He nodded, afraid to say anything; he felt every movement of her mouth against his flesh. His cock had never felt this kind of love before. He tried not to but his hips bucked into her as he got closer. Her tongue flicked at the underside, while her mouth sucked and loved every inch of him. He felt himself getting close and then she reached up grabbing his balls and he came undone, cumming hard into her mouth.

When he finally got himself under control he looked down just as she zipped him back up, a smile on her face. He pulled her up making sure her body slid up every inch of his body, he growled as his mouth crushed hers, he could taste himself on her lips, but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around her, "Fuck woman what you do to me. GOD DAMN. Never had a woman do that shit before, damn it."

Carol chuckled, "We better go."

He nodded letting her go, giving her ass a little slap making her jump. He chuckled, feeling better than he had in years, "Ya didn't get anything out of that."

Carol smirked pulling the poncho over her head while she got dressed, "Oh I did, don't you worry baby, you'll get me later."

Daryl chuckled, watching her get dressed. She looked fucking hot just standing there in his poncho, her light auburn hair poking out from under the hem. FUCK, he wanted to bury his face in that shit. He smirked at her, "Need to just wear that fuckin' poncho to bed from now on."

Carol rolled her eyes chuckling, "With everybody coming in here all the time?"

Daryl huffed, "You're right don't need anybody seeing my woman naked."

Carol stopped half way through pulling on her pants and stared at him, "Your woman?"

Daryl smirked, "Yeah, ya got a problem with that?"

She shook her head, a huge smile on her face, and happy tears biting at her eyes. She couldn't believe this day had really done a one eighty on her. She was almost giddy as they walked to the tower hand and hand, as they passed Rick he gave her wink. FINALLY.

**Alright…..ugh…I had the worse writer's block yesterday! I promise I will be posting on all the stories today. WOW, it's hard to keep writing everyday, but I try really hard. Sorry I didn't post! I will try for one really smutty one tonight before I go to bed! Super hugs y'all, Kaye**


	90. Brother's Love

Chapter 89…Brother's Love

**Well this one comes from a request from FinnetheHuman1697, who wanted Rick to start feeling for Carol. But I told her I'm a strictly Rick/Michonne and I see Rick and Carol's relationship as a brother/sister relationship. A lot of time their conversations come from me talking to my brother….LOL. So I thought maybe it would fun if Rick decided to push Daryl in the right direction. Being a good brother and all…LOL. I hope you enjoy this! **

**Also this one covers a request that GloriaFlores had about Tyreese and Carol working on something but I think I covered her request in this one too! So this is one is for you ladies! **

**P.s. Y'all I'm working as fast as I can on the updates. I've had my hands full this week and honestly I'm still dealing with some emotions from my Nan so please forgive me if I'm updating slow or your request hasn't been up yet. I've got them on my desk. If you don't see your request by next Tuesday please email me, other than that I'm getting there**** Thanks so much you guys.**

**-Winter Heat-**

Rick sighed taking a drink of his coffee, his eyes scanning the yard. He watched as Daryl and Carol made their way around the fence doing their usual check of the perimeter. Rick chuckled to himself as he watched Carol pat Daryl on the ass. The shy hunter looked like he had been shot in the ass, jumping almost a foot in the air. Rick couldn't tell what he said but his face was as red as could be, while Carol howled with laughter. Rick knew they both were in love with each other. He had seen the dance go on for almost two years now, they would get closer and then Daryl would pull away afraid to let Carol in. It made him sad that his two friends, hell his family couldn't get together and be happy.

Rick could hear Daryl's voice raised and the hunter stormed off. Carol's shoulders slumped and he knew she was trying not to cry. Rick sighed, there had to be something he could do. Had to be.

As the day moved on he found himself watching both Daryl and Carol. Carol was sad, though she tried to keep a smile on her face; he knew it didn't reach her eyes. Daryl kept casting glances her way, like he wanted to make it right but he just couldn't find a way to stop her from hurting.

Rick, Carl, and Merle were clearing the warden's office when Merle stumbled across an old pull out couch. Rick raised an eyebrow at Merle, "I have an idea if you're willing to play along, might be fun and it would get your brother off his ass."

Merle chuckled, "Well I'm all about havin' a little fun, if it will get that boy in a better mood, well I'm all for that too."

Carl was beaming, "I'm in too!"

So that afternoon the plan was set in motion. Rick knew he was probably setting himself up for a redneck ass beating but he couldn't help himself. If it meant that Carol and Daryl would finally be together or at least moving in that direction he was willing to be the lamb at slaughter.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carl came out into the yard and saw Merle and Daryl skinning the buck they had brought back from their hunt. He walked over and nodded to Merle who had to bite his cheeks not to smile. Carl cleared his throat, "Thought I'd bring you guys some water."

Daryl turned around and took a bottle, "Thanks kid."

Carl smiled, "No problem. It's a really good day."

Daryl raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, why's that?"

Carl beamed; the plan was about to get started, "Oh my dad was talking to Carol when I left the common room. It makes me happy to see him happy. You know."

Daryl shook his head, taking a sip of water, "No I don't know, why the fuck would your dad be happy talkin' to Carol?"

Carl smiled, "My dad likes her and she's so good with Jude. I think maybe Carol might end up being my new step mom. I love Carol so that's great, don't you think?"

Daryl was flooded; he didn't see that, he only saw Carol and Rick as friends at most brother and sister. Daryl shook his head, "Nah, your dad don't like Carol like that kid, they're just friends."

Carl laughed, "Well he sure does touch her a lot and then there was the kiss I saw him give her last night when she put Jude to bed. They're always whispering to each other and stuff. I bet now that Maggie and Glenn are married, my dad and Carol will be next."

Daryl huffed, throwing down his water bottle, "Don't you have some shit ya need to be doin'?"

Carl smirked at Merle, "Oh yeah. I better get going. See you guys at dinner."

Merle had to give it to the kid he put on an Oscar award winning performance. Once the kid was gone, Merle looked at Daryl, "You gonna let him take your woman?"

Daryl snorted, "She ain't my woman. She's free to be with who she wants."

Merle chuckled, "Ain't the way it looks from here little brother. You're always following that woman around like a puppy dog. I won't trust Officer Friendly to just be steppin' aside when ya get your balls in your hand and your head out of your ass. Everyone can see that woman is in love with ya. Us Dixons we don't get women like that, ya understand we just don't. Carol's a good woman; you'll hate yourself if ya let her slip away. Mark my words little brother."

Daryl stood there watching Merle has he retreated back into the prison. He always took for granted that Carol would just always be there, like his own personal touch stone. Maybe Rick did have feelings for her, but why did that make him want to put an arrow in the man's ass.

Then he couldn't get it out of his head, Rick's hands on her creamy pale skin. Rick pushing her hard against a wall his lips on that long slender graceful neck. Carol moaning Rick's name, OH HELL NO! He stormed into the common room and saw them together. Rick was leaning in close almost whispering sweet nothings into her ear and Carol was giggling like a fucking school girl. She never did that with him!

He walked over taking a plate from Beth and then sat down with a huff, his eyes following Rick and Carol as they sat next to each other talking in hushed tones. His blood pressure was through the roof. As Merle sat next to him watching him seethe he was worried the boy would stroke out before their plan could happen. Merle nudged him, "Settle down boy. Best not do shit in front of everybody. Wait till after dinner and follow them. See if they take off alone. Best thing to do."

Daryl nodded there was NO WAY in hell he was gonna lose her to him. NO WAY he would lose her to anybody. He might be a backwards asshole of a red neck, but he couldn't fight the way he felt about her anymore.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol had no idea what the hell was going on today but there was something up. When she was serving dinner Merle stopped to wink at her when she handed him, his plate. Then Carl gave her a hug after dinner smiling at her telling her how wonderful she was. When he did that Daryl slammed his fist against the table he and Merle were sitting at.

Now Rick was leading her into the tombs, telling her he wanted her opinion on something, but something told her Daryl was following close behind them, sticking to the shadows. Yeah something was going on and she was starting to get worried it could get her in trouble.

Rick opened the door to the warden's office and walked inside, "So what do you think? Do you think this would make a good nursery for the kids during the winter? We could paint it up. Tyreese and Merle think they can get the bathroom in working order, so there will be a bathroom right off the main room. We could fill it with toys. I think Merle wants to surprise Beth with it."

Carol looked around the room eyeing the pull out couch that was made up in fresh sheets and the bottles of water and packs of food sitting on the table, "It's great but I'm not sure…."

Her words were cut off by the door banging open and Daryl stalking in his shoulders were set hard and so was his jaw, "WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE? DID I INTERUPT SOMETHING?"

Rick looked at Carol and laughed, "Yeah Daryl ya kind of did."

Carol didn't have time to blink and Daryl's fist connected with Rick's jaw. The sheriff going down on his ass hard. Carol screamed pushing Daryl away, "DARYL DIXON! What are you doing?"

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her, pointing his finger in her face, "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME WOMAN! HE WANTS YA!"

Rick laughed, neither of them had noticed that he was standing at the door, rubbing his jaw, "Funniest thing, I think Merle switched this door knob so it only opens from out here. You too have a fun night." Rick slammed the door before Carol or Daryl could get to it. They could hear his laughter as he walked away.

Carol shook her head, now it was making sense, "Damn it. Sorry Daryl. Looks like they tricked us both."

Daryl stared at her almost like she was nuts. Carol walked over and sat down at the desk seeing a note in Rick's handwriting. She picked it up and read it, then crumbled it throwing it in the waste basket. Tears were pricking at her eyes, "This is so stupid."

Daryl looked at her, "What's stupid."

Carol shook her head, "Nothing. Looks like we're in here for the night." She walked over and sat down on the pull out couch, her back to him. She won't cry, she won't. Didn't they understand that she had tried everything she could think of to get him to notice her, he wasn't interested in her.

Daryl walked toward her, "How do you know we're in here all night?"

Carol shrugged her shoulders, "Rick left a note, don't worry about it. We'll just take this time to rest. I'll talk to them in the morning."

Daryl walked to the waste basket and took out the crumbled up note. Carol jumped, "Don't Daryl. IT's fine. PLEASE."

Daryl grabbed the note and unfolded it, keeping his back to her as she tried to get it. Reading it over and over in his mind.

_**Alright you two. We all know what's going on with the two of you, now it's time for the two of you to slow down long enough to admitted it to each other. Merle, Carl, and I worked all day to get you two alone and now that you are, admitted, you love each other. If I've learned anything it's that you don't have time to not tell each other. Now grab onto the happiness that you can have together, enough running. I'm not letting you out till you come out together. Rick**_

Rick didn't want her; he wanted her and Daryl together. Daryl swallowed hard looking over at her; she was sitting back on the pull out bed her hands over her face. He took off his bow and set it on the desk, walking awkwardly over to her crouching down in-between her legs, his hands lightly resting on her knees, "Carol. Carol look at me."

Carol shook her head, he knew she was crying. He sighed, grabbing her wrists he slowly pulled her hands away so he could see her face, "Why're ya cryin'?"

Carol shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

Daryl sighed, "Of course it fuckin' matters. Answer me why are ya cryin'?"

Carol looked into his eyes, "I know you don't feel that way and it's fine Daryl. It's just fine. It's hard, but it's fine. I just don't want to lose you as my friend. That's why I'm cryin'."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her, his voice was soft, his hands trembling as he cupped her face, "Ya are losin' me as a friend." Her face started to crumble, but he crushed his lips to hers. She froze at first but then she kissed him back, their lips moving together slowly.

Daryl froze for a minute when her arms slipped around him, but then he relaxed letting the feeling of being in her arms take him away. She moaned and he felt brave, he needed more of her so he flicked his tongue inside her mouth. Carol sighed into his mouth, their tongues fighting for control as he eased her back on the pull out bed. When he was on top of her, he pulled away looking down into her beautiful face, "This alright?"

Carol smirked, "Yeah." Pulling his lips back down to hers, they kissed for what seemed like forever. Neither one of them getting enough of the other. Carol's hands crept up the back of his shirt, she felt him tense, she muttered against his lips, "It's alright Daryl, I love all of you."

Daryl almost whimpered as he kissed her hard, his erection digging into her stomach his hips bucking down into her, he was out of control at this point. His body moving on autopilot doing all the things he had dreamt of doing. His hand snaked up inside her shirt, finding her breasts. They both groaned as he worked his hand inside her cup, finding the soft flesh.

He wanted more; he sat up straddling her, pulling her shirt up. She smiled up at him helping him get the tank top off and working at the front clasp of her bra. Once her breasts spilled out, scars and all he groaned, his hands massaging the flesh, his fingers rolling her nipples, making her arch her back into the touch her head going back as she moaned. Daryl looked into her eyes, "Fuckin' perfect."

He went to lean down to kiss her but her hands went to his belt undoing it. His breath caught as she unzipped his pants pulling him from the prison of fabric. He growled as her hand encircled his hard silk flesh, working it up with her hand, he stilled her wrist, "NO, I'm gonna cum."

She smiled up at him, "Then cum. We have all night."

He growled, throwing his hand back as she worked him up and down her touch bordering on tight and soft. He felt a deep burning in his stomach as his balls tightened and he came hard spilling onto her bare stomach, "FUCK! CAROL."

He looked down at her and she was smiling smugly, proud of herself. He chuckled, "Damn woman, where'd ya learn that?"

Carol looked at him sheepishly, "That's the first time I've been able to make a man cum."

He chuckled standing up to pull off his shirt, wiping off the mess he made of her stomach. He smirked at her pulling down her pants. He groaned when he saw her yellow lacy panties, "You always runnin' around with shit like this on?"

Carol nodded her head, biting her lip, "Maggie, gets them for me."

Daryl chuckled, "Remind me to thank her later." His thumbs hooking into her panties and pulling them down. Once she laid there naked in front of him, he just shook his head, not sure why they hadn't been doing this for the last two years. He ran his hand up her bare leg, she opened her legs a little and he hummed looking at the beautiful glistening pink in front of him.

He had to taste her, he had too. He had never done that to a woman before but he wanted to taste all of her. He knelt down next to the pull out and pulled her by her legs to the edge. Carol whimpered, "Daryl? What are you…" Her words cut off by the moan that escaped her mouth as he buried his mouth into her core. His tongue lapping up and down her slit, he growled as he attached himself to her clit, sucking her with everything he had. His finger slipping into her, he pounded that finger into her as he sucked her clit and when she came he was reward with her flooding his mouth with her sweet essence.

Carol had never felt like that before, it almost hurt when she felt the burning in her stomach and then her whole core tensed up sending shock waves of ecstasy throughout her body. She saw stars, her whole body jerking and writhing under him. When she opened her eyes he stood there looking down at her, his clothes gone, his cock in his hand, his voice husky, "This ain't gonna last long baby."

Carol reached for him, "Come 'ere."

Daryl smirked as he crawled over her lining up with her slit, she pushed against his shoulders, "We don't have a …..you know…."

Daryl pulled a foil off the bed, "Box was on the floor, looks like they were planning ahead."

Carol chuckled, kissing him, "Remind me to thank them."

She took the foil and rolled the condom on making sure he enjoyed it as much as she did. Once the condom was on he lined up with her and started sinking into her, Daryl gritted his teeth, "FUCK woman you're fuckin' tight as hell, like a god damn glove."

Carol groaned, "JESUS, you're so fuckin' big."

His mouth twitched up into a smirk, as he thrust into her, "Got a filthy mouth on ya. Gonna have to fuck that out of ya."

Carol pulled his mouth down to kiss him muttering against his lips, "Go ahead FUCK. IT. OUT. OF. ME."

Daryl did just that, he bucked in and out of her until she was mewling uncontroablly under him. He loved watching her face with a sheen of sweat making her look like an angel, HIS ANGEL, HIS WOMAN. As far as he was concerned after this they were married, together, he would never leave her side, not even in death.

He felt her getting close, her tight walls slamming around him like a vice grip. He gritted his teeth to keep himself from cumming, "CUM FOR ME!" He groaned out.

Carol was panting, "I'm….I'm cuming."

Carol threw her head back and screamed as her orgasm took her. Daryl followed roaring as he came into her.

Afterward they laid there wrapped around each other, their hands lovingly exploring the other's skin. Daryl chuckled, "Took us long enough."

Carol nodded her head against his chest, "It did, but it was worth the wait."

Daryl kissed her softly, "Hell ya it was; now you're stuck with me."

Carol smiled, "I think I got the better part of this deal."

Daryl flipped her over and she giggled as he wiggled her eyebrows at her, "Oh I don't know about that."

In the hallway, Rick stood at one end, while Merle stood at the other. They were keeping silent watch so that they didn't have anyone or any walkers interrupting them. When they heard them both scream out Merle and Rick looked at each other and both men laughed shaking their heads. Their plan had worked.

**Ok you guys! I hope you enjoyed that! Big hugs! I'm off to try and write for Other Half! Hugs, Kaye**


	91. Words to My Heart (Part 1)

Chapter 90…..Words to My Heart (part1)

**WOW! I made it to 90 chapters….sweet Jesus how did that happen, oh because you guys keep reading! SO THANK YOU! I'm almost to the 1500 review too…..YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME!**

**This request comes from Dixon8, who wanted Daryl to find Carol's private journal. I think there is a really touching story on here called, P.S. I love you which is a good read about Carol dying (heartbreak) and leaving her journal to him. Well how about he finds it and starts seeing things she is writing about him! I hope it goods!**

**I've been feeling a little beat up and down the last few days. So this should brighten me right up! I hope you enjoy**

**Look out for some updates that host guest writers! Hugs, Kaye**

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl didn't know why the women had to do this spring cleaning shit. Rick being Rick had nodded his head and agreed full heartedly. After a long winter with the Woodbury folks Daryl guessed the cellblock could use a good cleaning, but he wasn't counting on having to paint the whole god damn thing. He stomped into his and Carol's cell and started gathering their things into a corner in a few boxes. He went to strip their bunks when a small tan book fell out and hit the ground. Daryl had never seen this book before, he and Carol had been sharing a cell since Woodbury had fallen, but he had never seen this before.

He stole a glance at the door and didn't see anyone so he opened the book. Flipping through the pages he saw just how old this book was, it talked about special moments in her life. Like she wanted to lock her memories in there. He was just starting to feel like a creeper when he saw his name on an entry dated right when the world went to shit. He told himself he shouldn't read it, but he had too.

_June 3, 2010 – I love being with these people at the Quarry. I really adore the fact that Sophia has Carl to play with. It gives her time to be away from HIM. I have started thinking that maybe I should piss him off, really piss him off and run from him leading him into the woods till I stumble above walkers. I don't even care if they get me too. At least Sophia will have Rick and Lori, I know they'll watch out for her._

_Tonight was bad. I don't even know what I did. At least Sophia was asleep this time. But dare I say I blush even to tell you dear journal that when I went down to the water alone to clean up from this latest round of a bloody lip and bruise, I saw what can only be the finest male body in my life. I know I shouldn't have but I hid behind the rocks watching him. The younger Dixon boy, he looks so young, it should be wrong what I saw, but after years of looking at Ed's disgusting form, seeing him strip down and walk into the water. Hell I had to watch._

_I was sitting by the rocks when he came down. I guess he didn't see me, though he looked like he was really trying to make sure no one else was around. When he stripped off his shirt, I had to hold back a gasp. He has scars. Like me, they shone white in the moon light, like proud badges of survival from a wicked past._

Daryl swallowed, she had seen his scars? He was always so god damn careful. Jesus Christ, why was he even reading this? She thought they were badges of honor?

_When he took off his boots and pants, I felt like a pervert hiding behind a rock watching him. He was firm and hard in all the right places and dear God I have never seen a finer looking example of the male body. His stomach hard and defined, not like Shane's from working out, but from hard work and dedication to his way of life._

_As he stepped into the water his cock twitched and I thought I would die. It was so large and I could tell he was aroused, Jesus I feel so bad saying these things here, but I have no one to talk to. I know if Ed finds this I'll be killed, but I have to get the thoughts out if I plan to ever look at that man again._

_I watched him. I admit it, I watch him as he stroked his cock. His face was hard and set in stone as he moved his hand up and down. I watched the water and the moonlight glisten off it and found myself growing wet as he released his need. When he was done he moved further into the water, dunking himself under the water. While he was under the water, I slipped away back to camp. _

_I'm really all the things that Ed says I am. I'm a silly, useless old hag. A man like that would never want someone like me. But at least now when I close my eyes and fantasize about a beautiful man it will be one that has glowing badges of survival, the bluest kindest eyes, and the softest voice I've ever heard. …._

Daryl stood there in shock, not only did she see him naked, but she saw him jack the fuck off. He was breathing heavy, this woman that was his best friend. She helped him through the loss of his brother! She slept on the bunk underneath him and she dreamt of him? He felt his heart pounding in his chest. He heard footsteps coming toward their cell so he shoved the journal back in the pillow case that it had been in and acted like he was stripping down the bunks.

Glenn appeared with a can of paint, "I hope this color is alright. Carol said a dark green would be alright for your cell."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, whatever Carol said."

Glenn left the paint and the brushes and left Daryl to his own devices. He had to know if she still thought of him like that. JESUS, he had to fucking know!

He stepped out of the cell and noticed that everyone was busy doing their own things. He knew Carol was going to be with the kids for awhile, so he had to know. He sat down on the bunk and started reading more.

_We found the prison today. Daryl said it will be fine, that it could be somewhere safe. When he says that I can't help but think he's right. He's always been straight with me. In fact the only time he couldn't deliver on a promise had been Sophia, but I know he would've done anything, including giving his life for hers to make that one come true. He really is a good man; I wish he could see that._

Daryl huffed, if he was such a good fucking man he would've found her daughter. But he had failed her. She was too forgiving. He turned the page.

_We've made the prison. I'm sitting beside the dying fire, watching Rick walked the fences. Tomorrow we take the prison. I'm scared, but not for me. I'm scared that I'll lose Daryl. I know I'm a different woman from the one he met at the Quarry. I know that I love him. And I know it will never be. But if something happens to him tomorrow, I don't think I'll be able to go on. He shouldn't be my reason for living but he is. Tonight I took him dinner, he was on the over turned bus keeping watch. He rubbed my shoulder for me and I thought. I thought for one time in my life that a man was doing something for me, just to do it. I started losing myself in his touch; he plagues my mind more than anything else. I got nervous and made a joke about it being romantic and did he want to screw around. I'm pathetic. Why would he ever want to screw around me?_

It took everything in Daryl's being to not throw the book against the damn wall. What the fuck did she have to think about herself like that? She didn't see what he saw, she couldn't. She was his reason, her and asskicker kept him going those days after Merle. He sighed, running a tired hand over his face. He opened the book to a newer entry.

_It's happening. I see it every day. The younger women looking at him. It is almost too much for me. Today I saw Karen give him a hug for something and he didn't tense. He's getting better at physical contact. He doesn't need me anymore. I value our friendship but I can't continue on this way anymore. Tyreese had made me know he's interested. I even tried to let him kiss me last week, but I couldn't do it. I told him I was sorry and he told me he understood, he knows I'm in love with Daryl. He made a good point, it's just a matter of time till one of the younger, prettier, skinnier women turns his head and he'll be gone. I'll lose my friend too. So I have to do it. It's too hard to stay here with him being so close and I can't have him. My heart hurts so much. How is it that I've fallen so hard for a man like him? I'm just kidding myself._

_The next time a group of survivors comes through I'm going to slip away with them. I need a fresh start. Somewhere that he isn't, somewhere I can grieve for what never can be. I'm a stupid foolish old woman and I'll die alone in this hellish world, but in my mind he'll always be there. Maybe this way he will be free too._

Daryl read the last entry and his fist balled at his side, there was NO WAY he would let her just slip off into the unknown. He loved her too god damn much. He just didn't know how to tell her, he was nothing, not her. He picked up a pen from one of her bags and wrote on the last page, _**We need to talk, meet me in the warden's office – D**_

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl had left the journal right where she would find it. He won't be painting today his head was too much of a fucking mess. He walked through the common room and saw Carol sitting talking to a small group of survivors that had come in the night before. He felt fear grip him. She had said in her journal she was going to leave the next time survivors came through. He walked over to her and nudged her arm; Carol looked up at him and gave him a sad smile, "What's up?"

Daryl wanted to snatch her up there and tie her to a bunk until the people were gone, he was pissed, "Listen there's some shit on your bunk I need ya to put away. Then come find me."

Carol nodded her head slowly making excuses and leaving the common room. When she got to the cell, her heart froze. She stared at her journal the book open to the her last journal entry. Daryl's words clear as day, she felt sick. How could she have been so stupid? She weighed her options, the small group she was planning on leaving with wouldn't be leaving till tomorrow morning and if she didn't go to him….she was so screwed.

She finally got up the nerve to head down to the warden's office. When she pushed open the door she saw Daryl sitting with his feet up on the desk, cleaning his bow. He didn't look up when she came in, "Was thinkin' I might have to come get ya. So what do ya have to say for yourself?"

Carol swallowed hard, moving toward the desk, "Daryl….you don't understand…..you shouldn't have read that….it's just stupid…."

Daryl stood up chewing on his lip, stalking through the room. He went over to the door and looked at her, "Ya can't just live for me Carol, you have to live for you. Ya mean too much to the people in this group for me to let ya go floatin' off somewhere. I'll let ya out in a few days."

He slammed the door on her and stalked off to let Rick know what was going on. Carol banged on the door, he couldn't do this to her. He just couldn't. She needed to get free of him, her heart had been slowly breaking over that last few months watching the women from Woodbury push up on him. Now she was even more determined to leave. He had read her journal; he had to know how she felt about him. What would she do now?

**Ohhhhh to keep going and give you part 2 or to stop…..I feel deliciously evil tonight! Let me know if you want Part 2…..I'm waiting**** Kaye**


	92. Words to My Heart (Part 2)

Chapter 91…..Words to My Heart (Part 2)

**Soooo you wanted Part 2….so you get part 2. You all know how sensitive I am. And this week I've really, really struggled with writing. I guess all of you really liked it so I hope you understand Carol a little bit more. As a woman that journals, it's a place to write down when you have your darkest thoughts. If you don't journal you might not understand that. But I hope you like it.**

**I know this Carol seems kind of whiny but it's her personal feelings. HER INSIDE feelings, her insecurities that would still plague her if she had been married to Ed and abused like that. She is very strong but when she writes her journal it's for her, her feelings. She doesn't feel good enough for Daryl. Not because she isn't, it's just her inner demons left over from Ed.**

**Thank you Dixon8….this was such a great idea and I was feeling all excited. I will email you girl**

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol sat down at the desk, seeing that he at least had brought her down some water. She sat there sipping from the water bottle wondering just how much he had read. She knew he saw her pathetic ramblings from the day before. She was hurt. Plain and simple she was fucking hurt. She knew that Karen liked Rick, but it killed her see yet another woman from Woodbury hug him.

It was like Ed's ghost just came and grabbed her when she least expected it. She thought she had overcome all those years of him screaming and hitting her and in most ways she had but when it came to herself. Looking at herself and seeing herself as a beautiful woman, well she just didn't.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't see herself that way. When Tyreese had started paying attention to her, she was flattered, but once he tried to kiss her, she knew what she didn't want to admit, she loved Daryl so god damn much no other man would do.

She sighed pulling herself from the desk and walking to the window where she could see Daryl and Rick talking outside. She pinched the bridge of her nose when they looked up toward the window she was standing at. This had gotten so out of hand. She wasn't really going to leave it was just her acting like a broken hearted weak woman. One moment of weakness where she wrote her feelings down on the blank page that was for her.

She saw Rick head toward the prison and she braced herself for the talking too she was going to be going through in the next few minutes. She slumped down in the chair and waited. She let her head fall into her hands, she hoped he didn't look at the back page, JESUS then she might as well just call their friendship over if he had.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl walked across the yard his head spinning, he could see Rick standing there watching over some of the kids running around the field. The man was doing so much better, he hated bringing this to him, but he had too. He had no fucking idea how to talk to Carol about this shit. He knew he needed to come clean, man up and just tell her, but it wasn't in him. He wasn't that man, at least not yet. She had changed and so had he, he liked to think they changed each other. But now as he stood there next to Rick, he thought maybe he didn't change all that much.

Rick smiled at him, "It's great to see the kids play like this. Makes it all seem worth it don't it?"

Daryl nodded, looking down at his feet, "We got a small problem."

Rick looked up at him, "What?"

Daryl sighed, "Carol's been fixing to leave. I found out today she wants to leave out of here."

Rick put his hands on his hips, "What the hell for? We can't do without her, she runs like everything around here."

Daryl ran his hand over his face, "She wants to leave because of me."

Rick took a step toward him, "What did you do?"

Daryl was instantly pissed, pointing at the warden's office window, "I AIN'T don shit! She's havin' feelings and shit about me and she saw Karen hug me and well…..I found her journal…and I kind of read it…..and it said she was leavin'. I locked her ass in the warden's office to make sure she stays put!"

Rick almost wanted to laugh. He loved Daryl and Carol, and everyone even the new folks could see they loved each other but both were so damaged from their pasts that they couldn't see a way to find each other. He sighed, "So you thought the best way to handle this was to lock her up in the warden's office?"

Daryl nodded, "Damn straight. Made sure she had water and shit. She ain't gonna go anywhere."

Rick nodded, glancing up at the warden's office he could see Carol standing there staring down at him looking like some kind of princess in a tower. He sighed, "I'll talk to her."

Daryl nodded, "Thank ya."

Rick shook his head storming into the prison. Out of the two of them Carol was the rational one, or at least he thought she was. He sighed when he got to the warden's office; taking a calming breath he unlocked the door. When he did Carol sat up straight and waved at him, "Hi. Guess I got called to the principal's office."

Rick nodded, stepping in he closed the door, he could see Daryl's shadow on the nearby wall and he knew that the rough hunter would be listening to everything they said. So maybe he could kill two birds with one stone.

Rick came in and stood in the middle of the room, his hands on his hips, "So you want to leave I hear."

Carol groaned, "No, I don't want to leave. The whole use of having a journal is the words are your own. How you feel at that moment."

Rick nodded, "But you gave it some thought didn't ya?"

Carol put her elbows on the desk, hiding her face in her hands, "I love him so damn much Rick. It hurts. When you asked me to share a cell with him, I said yes, but inside I was dying. Now I get to be with him all the time, knowing that he will never want anything else but friendship."

Rick sighed pulling an old chair over by her, pulling her hands away from her face, "Carol. Carol look at me. I didn't ask you to share with him, he asked me to ask to you. He didn't want you alone with all the new men. He locked you up in here so you couldn't get away, he loves you Carol. Why can't you see that? I know what those journals are for, Lori had one. I know that half the shit that women write down aren't anything but when they have the greatest days to remember what happened and on their lowest days they tell the journal all the things that they can't tell anyone else. I get that. But Daryl, he is flying blind here. Hell I bet the two of you haven't even kissed."

Carol blushed, looking at the floor. Rick smiled, "You have, haven't you?"

Carol felt a small tear fall from her eye; her voice was soft, "Yeah, well I kissed his cheek once. But he kissed me once. Back at the CDC. Sophia had gone to bed and I went back into the rec room to find a book. As I was leaving I ran into Daryl in the hallway, he was drunk. Really drunk." Carol laughed, wiping at her tears, "He pushed me against the wall and brushed my hair with his hand. He told me that even without hair I was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He kissed me. I mean really kissed me. I panicked, when a door opened and I slipped away from him. But it's one of the best memories of my life. I wrote it in the back of the journal and now he's seen it. I'm going to lose him forever because of that damn book."

Carol crumbled then folding over on herself, hugging her stomach. Rick sighed moving so he could hug his friend; soothe her in some way, "It's alright. It's alright, now he didn't say anything about that. Now calm down." Carol cried herself out and sat up, nodding to Rick she was alright. Rick looked at her, "You promise you won't leave us? I know things might be hard for a few days with him, but Carol we love you. You're family and I need you around here too."

Carol nodded, "I promise, I was just being weak and stupid. Feeling sorry for myself."

Rick smiled standing up and pulling her up too, "We all feel that way sometimes." She started to dip her eyes to the ground and he smiled making her look up, "Maybe you could write in code or something because now we know Daryl can read."

Carol slapped at his chest, "BE NICE!"

Daryl stood outside the room, grinding his teeth. He had to do something, shit he thought he dreamt kissing her at the CDC, but he really done that? He thought it was one of the hottest dreams he ever had! He shifted on his feet, his mind racing, she wasn't going to leave? She was staying, so now what could he do? He smirked and headed toward the library of the prison he had one hell of an idea now.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol had been let out of her little 'prison', she worked hard making dinner with Beth and Karen. Trying to keep her nerves under wraps as she passed out dishes. She kept one eye on the food and another on the floor when Daryl got in line, she passed his dish to Beth who raised an eyebrow at Carol but didn't say anything. She just had to get through dinner with him and then she knew he had watch tonight, then she could be gone early enough in the morning that she won't see him until dinner tomorrow. She took a deep breath and started doing dishes at the sink.

Daryl wanted to laugh, she was avoiding him. That was a play from his handbook and he knew what he needed to do, he looked at Karen, "Hey Karen, sorry to ask but my back is killin' me tonight and Rick is on watch with me, do ya mind switchin' with me?"

Karen looked at Carol and then Daryl smiling, "No I don't mind. It'll be fun. You just get your back feeling better."

Carol wanted to cry, she felt her whole body sag, DAMN IT! She screamed in her head, she washed dishes as slow as she could. After all the dishes were done, she wiped down tables and grab out stuff to get ready for breakfast. Anything she could think of, maybe he'd be asleep when she got in there. When she got to their cell, it was empty and she wanted to jump for freaking joy.

She pulled the blankets down and worked on changing into her bed clothes. She looked for her journal but she couldn't find it. She pulled everything out of the corner looking for it, but it was nowhere to be found. She was so ready for this day to be over.

Daryl stood there watching her look for the journal, he had went to take a shower and found it so funny that she was having a little meltdown right there. But his nerves were getting the better of him, he knew what he wanted to do, he just wasn't sure how it would go over.

He cleared his throat. Carol's head snapped up looking at him, he saw the fear in her eyes. "What'cha lookin' for?"

Carol stood up hugging herself, "Nothin' I thought I lost something…I'll look tomorrow….no big deal."

Daryl nodded, watching as she made her way to her bunk, but he snaked his hand out and grabbed her wrist pushing her up against the wall. Carol let out a soft, 'oomph' when her back hit the wall, her eyes wide as she stared at him.

Daryl swallowed hard, pulling the new journal he had found in the library from his pocket and pushing it into her hand, "Time to make new memories."

Before he lost his nerve he crushed his lips against hers kissing her with everything he had, his tongue slipping across her velvet like lips and into her hot sweet mouth. Carol moaned her free hand going into his hair. Daryl pulled back, his face bright red, "But Tyreese don't kiss like that. Night woman."

He turned, blew out their lantern and climbed into the top bunk. Carol walked over to her bunk and crawled in, her mind racing and her lips burning. What the hell did this mean? What was she going to do? Did he care about her too? She sighed; feeling like the room now was a blazing inferno, from all the passion that was pumping in her veins. She was sure he was asleep, when she heard his voice, "Can't wait to see what ya think about that kiss."

Carol covered her mouth to stop the giggle; she rolled over tucking the new journal under her pillow. She fell asleep that night with a smile on her face and love in her heart.

**Ok, why am I doing this? Well you see I'm writing this as fast as I can! Now I can do one more part of this if you want and probably have it finished by midnight. You guys let me know, do you want one more, where he starts reading what she thinks of him. The journal becomes like their own love letters….let me know! I can stop it here. Kaye**


	93. Words to My Heart (Part 3)

Chapter 92….Words to My Heart (Part 3)

**Part 3….I'm typing so damn fast….if I'm giving you quick answers to questions and reviews it's because I'm slamming this out as fast as I can! So bare with me. Ok, remember to thank Dixon8 who came up with this EPIC idea! You rock lady.**

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl was gone by the time Carol got up the next morning. She smiled touching her lips slowly; the kiss had plagued her dreams the night before. There was so much about him she didn't know and now she knew that. She touched the small journal he had found in a box of books that Glenn and Maggie had gotten on a run. They had just dumped the box in the old library, but he had remembered it. She smiled; maybe if he wanted to read her journal then he could also write to her in it if he wanted too. She grabbed the journal and her pen heading down to the common room. She didn't have breakfast duty so she grabbed a cup of coffee and headed out to the field.

She loved this spot, sitting on the small hill her back against the fence; she scanned the yard and smiled when she saw him walking toward the front gate with a string of rabbits and squirrels bouncing on his back. She took a deep breath and started to write.

_So this is my new journal, that was given to me by Daryl Dixon. My friend. My family. I hope you'll agree to this, maybe you won't, but I thought this might be easier for both of us. Neither one of us is very good at talking to the other. We talk all the time, but we don't really talk about the things that are on our minds on our hearts. So maybe we can do it here._

_You said you wanted to read about that kiss. Well you were there. It was probably the greatest kiss in my life. You taste like mint, with a hint of cigarettes. It made my toes curl. I'm blushing writing this, I know you read all the stuff in my other journal and it makes me feel a little shy around you now, but I'm doing this. I'm trusting you, letting you into my heart. I hope you do the same. I have to go, you're coming toward me and this is awkward enough. Love C_

Daryl saw her as soon as Carl let him into the yard. She looked so freaking cute….wait what the hell….well she did, all bent over her book writing fast. He shook his head and tried to hide his blush as he made his way up the hill. She stood up and smiled at him, "How'd it go?"

Daryl smirked, "Went good, no deer but lots of rabbits and squirrels, thought I'd just bring them to ya."

Carol nodded, "Ok, I'll take them." She reached out for the string and he eyed the journal in her hand.

"You want me to take that back to the cell? I have to drop off my pack."

Carol smirked, her cheeks burning hot, "Yeah, thanks."

He nodded, giving her the string and taking the book from her. He watched her head back toward the prison, his eyes going to her ass as it swayed back and forth. He shook his head; he really was as bad as Merle sometimes.

When he got back to the cell, he threw the book down on the bunk and the pages opened. Daryl smirked to himself as he read the entry and smiled to himself, not sure what the hell he should say back to her.

He sat down on her bunk pulling a pen from her stand next to the bunk. He chewed on the cap and then smiled as he wrote.

_**I remembered the CDC. I thought it was a dream. Never thought a woman like ya would want to kiss me. I'm glad ya liked the kiss last night, best of my life too. I hope ya wear that red tank top to bed. Looks nice on ya.**_

Daryl put the journal on her pillow. He smiled as he started getting the painting stuff together, he might as well paint their cell. He wanted to give her something to stare at when he was…..he shook his head, one kiss and he was already thinking about fucking her. He really was turning into Merle. He squared his shoulders and started working on finally painting their cell.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl had come down for dinner covered in paint. Carol laughed when she saw him, "Well don't you look …..green?"

He looked at her strangely and then he looked down at his clothes and arms, "Oh yeah….cell's almost done. I'm stravin' woman, feed me."

Carol smirked going to hand him his plate, but she pulled it back, teasingly, "I hope you plan on taking a shower before you come to bed. You're a mess."

Daryl huffed, "Never complained before."

Carol leaned in whispering, her face bright red, "I wasn't kissing you good night then."

Daryl's face went as red as an apple, "Oh, OOOhh, Ok, sure. Yeah. I'll do that." He almost ran to a table and sat down next to Rick who was watching the two of them almost laughing, he knew something had changed between his two friends, but he wasn't saying anything. He just smiled and ate his dinner, shaking his head.

When Carol got to their cell she picked up the journal her heart beating like crazy. She opened the page and saw what his entry. She swallowed hard, so my red tank top, well ok, I can wear that. She cleaned up and put on the red tank top with the short black shorts. She stared down at the journal and she smiled, she took a leap of faith and wrote in the journal and set it on his bunk. She felt sick as she did, was she making a huge mistake? She laid down turning toward the wall and pretended to be asleep, she was chickening out, she knew it but she was chickening out.

Daryl came in freshly showered and he felt disappointed that she looked like she was already asleep. He saw the journal on his bunk so he walked over and grabbed it. When he read her entry he felt his whole body tense up.

_Would you like to join me in my bunk tonight? –C_

He stood there, his heart racing, he swallowed hard and climbed into his bunk. Carol heard him get into his bunk and she cursed herself, what the hell was wrong with her? She was just getting up the nerve to run from the cell, when something hard hit her in the head.

She looked over and saw the journal on her pillow. She opened it and a smile spread on her face.

_**Like my bunk better, hope your wearin' that red thing. Come up. –D**_

Carol felt like a giddy sleep girl. She covered her head with her pillow trying not to laugh for joy. When she uncovered her head she saw Daryl hanging over the side of the bunk his face looking funny upside down. Carol squealed, "You scared me!"

Daryl chuckled, "You comin' or what?"

Carol blushed, "Yes, I'm coming."

Daryl eyed her red tank top without shame, "Get your ass up here then. I have watch in an hour."

Carol swallowed hard, pulling herself out of her bunk and climbing up into his. She smiled as he helped her up, pulling her on top of him. Daryl could feel his heart beating hard in his chest, "This alright?"

Carol nodded, her hands resting next to his head, she slowly lowered herself down, pressing her lips to his. Daryl growled, pulling her hard against his chest, his hands going to her hair, running through the short hair. He pulled her hair back, giving him the angle to get at her neck; he littered kisses up and down, his tongue flicking out to taste her sweet skin.

He watched in awe as she straddled him, sitting up she started to feel nervous, her voice was low, "I'm wearing your favorite tank top. "

Daryl smirked running his hand up the material, an evil grin on his face, "Know why I love this?"

Carol bit her lip and shook her head. Daryl pulled her down by the front of the tank top leering down the front, he almost came when he saw her dusty rose colored nipples, "I can see down the front when ya bend over."

Carol sat up and slapped his chest, "Daryl Dixon! Why didn't you say something? Oh my God I've been flashing my …..stuff to everyone."

Daryl chuckled, the vibration going right up into her core, making her groan. Daryl put his hands on her hips, "Don't worry, I made sure to always spill somethin' on ya if I saw ya in it."

Carol thought back and he always did spill something on that top, she smirked leaning down till their noses were inches apart, "So why did you do that?" Her lips placing small soft kisses along his jaw line.

Daryl was having a hell of a time concentrating his hands moving around to her ass where he felt her grind down into his erection, he groaned, "Didn't want anyone seeing my shit." He growled crushing his lips to hers, their tongues fighting hard against each other's both of them lost in the moment.

Carol let out a little squeal as Daryl flipped them so he was on top. She smiled up at him, lacing her hands behind his head, "Hey."

Daryl smirked down at her, "Hey." He swallowed hard gently pulling at the hem of her shirt, half ready for her to slap him but so ready for this, he wanted her, every part of her. He lovely brushed his hand up her side, feeling the bare skin roll under his hand like silk, "This alright?"

Carol smiled sweetly pulling the shirt all the way off, laying under him, "Yeah."

She pulled him down on her so they were bare chest to bare chest and Daryl lost what control he had. They spoke no more words as they both explored the other. Clothes were pulled off and fell to the floor, hands glided over sweaty skin and lips kissed inches of their bodies that had only ever seen pain and hate. That was replaced by love and tenderness.

When he entered her they both stared into each other's eyes a small tear rolling down Carol's cheek. Daryl wiped it away, his voice husky, "I'm not hurtin' ya am I?" He could feel his resolve breaking; maybe this was too much too fast.

Carol shook her head smiling, her fingers lacing in his hair, "No, I love you." She whispered to him.

Daryl felt his heart fill in that moment, she loved him and she said it out loud, not in some pages of a journal she made it real right there between them. He smirked down at her, "Alright then."

He thrust into her and was reward with the most beautiful mewling noise from her throat. Carol had never felt so full in her life as his hard silk member slipped in and out. His beautiful forearms propped next to her as he made to love to her with everything he had.

He could feel her building up and it was taking all his control to hold back, he was gritting his teeth as he felt her clench around him and he was lost to the white stars behind his eyes as he came hard into her, finally making them both complete.

Afterward they lay in each other's arms catching their breath. Daryl kissed her softly, muttering against them, "I love ya so fuckin' much don't ever leave me."

Carol smiled, "Never gonna happen."

**-Winter Heat- 10 years later (because I'm feeling sappy, ok)**

May Dixon stared at the little book her father set down on the table at her mother's spot. She had seen this ritual all her life. One of her parents would set the old worn book down somewhere the other would see it and then later the process was repeated. She always wanted to know what was in the book. Sometimes when her momma and daddy were fighting that book would fly across the room, while other times she would watch one of them read it and a smile would crack across their face in happiness. It was the strangest thing. She had asked her Aunt Beth once what that book was and she just smiled saying that it was her momma and daddy's love letters to each other and that some day when her parents were gone they would leave her a beautiful history of their love.

May watched as she momma sat down at the kitchen table, breakfast was on the table and her daddy had set the book down while her momma was at the stove. As soon as her momma saw the book, she smiled winking at her daddy, who winked back.

Daryl saw his daughter staring at them and he cleared his throat, "So May bug what are ya up to today?"

May shrugged watching out of the corner of her eye as her momma picked up the journal and read it, "Not much gonna go down to the pond with Merle Jr and Patricia to hunt for frogs."

Daryl smiled, "Frogs? Make good eats."

May made a face, "Oh daddy not everything is for eatin'."

May looked over at her momma who was cradling a white flower in her hand, tears in her eyes. Her momma reached across the table and squeezed her daddy's hand, setting the flower on the table. Her momma wiped her eyes and smiled at them both, "Well I think it's gonna be a wonderful day for frog catching."

Daryl smiled at his woman, "Yeah it's gonna be a wonderful day."

Later as May was grabbing a bucket to head out to the pond, she watched her daddy go up behind her momma and wrap his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. She wasn't sure but she thought she heard him say, "I hope ya go put on that red tank top, it's my favorite."

May shook her head and headed out the door, her parents sure were strange.

**Ok, well so sorry I didn't finish this last night. My daughter got up sick and I ended up falling asleep on her bed with her. PLEASE FORGIVE! I've been asked to make this into a multi chapter story. Think on that! Hugs, Kaye**


	94. I Got Your Back

Chapter 94…..I Got Your Back

**WOW! I made it to 90 chapters….sweet Jesus how did that happen, oh because you guys keep reading! SO THANK YOU! I'm almost to the 1500 review too…..YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME!**

**Well for this special chapter it will be a combined METH and CARYL chapter so if Meth isn't your cup of tea skip over those parts, I try to mark them for you. I know my lovely troll anon review will show up…I look forward to your comments at this point. So you've been warned**

**This request comes from the dear SnivaliceLlover, who asked for one where Daryl and Merle are having to have each other's back because the Woodbury men are all over their women. Women how they don't have yet. So this is lots of angst and I'm not sure if smut will come into play but I guess we will see!**

**I'm working on the requests and I have a few guests' authors who wanted to write something so I'm letting them! We all love these stories so what the hell right? I have one coming from Athlete Girl which is pure METH goodieness and then a Halloween themed one from Affairwithcrossbow, so keep an eye out for those! **

**I have to suggest Three Little Birds by FairiesMasquerade, I LOVE IT.**

**-Winter Heat-**

Merle sat at the table in the common room gritting his teeth. He fucking hated these assholes from Woodbury. It was bad enough that he had to live with these fuckers before he found Daryl, but now with the Governor on the run he was stuck here with all these people in the prison. He sighed, watching Beth as one of the young bucks, named Jeff or Greg or some shit fell all over himself to help her with breakfast. He clenched his fist pissed at hell; he didn't have no claim on the girl. He'd kissed her once, in the tombs weeks ago, but he'd been sure to keep his distance. He knew she was too fucking good for the likes of her, she was too sweet. So then why the fuck did it bother him to see her standing there smiling up at that dumb piss of shit.

He felt his brother sit down next to him and he turned nodding him. Daryl looked just as pissed as he felt, "What's got your panties in a twist boy?"

Daryl glared across the room where Carol was standing laughing at something that Tyreese had said. Sure he only looked for her little girl, made sure she stayed the fuck alive, and then this big asshole comes sweeping in all manners and soft spoken and she's falling all over herself. Daryl gritted his teeth, "You think somethin' is off around here?"

Merle snorted, watching Beth bend over, the dumb fuck kid eyeing her ass as she did, "Yeah shits all twisted up around here. What we gonna do about that?"

Daryl smirked, "Might be a good time for a run. Might ask Rick if he doesn't mind me and you takin' Carol and Beth out. You know get them more use to it and all."

Merle smirked at his brother, "Maybe we get held over a night or somethin'?"

Daryl grinned, his cheeks blushing red, "Yeah over night or somethin'."

Merle laughed, his laughter filling the room making everyone turn and look at the two brothers, "That little brother is the best damn idea I've heard in ages."

Twenty minutes later the two Dixon brothers were standing in front of Rick telling him why they wanted to head out on their run and why Carol and Beth should go. Merle was smart enough to come up with that both women were usually the ones to take care of the kids and that way Merle and Daryl could keep watch while they picked up things for the kids.

Rick had asked Hershel, which made Beth overhear and then there was no going back. So now they were sitting in the car heading toward a small town that Rick marked on the map. Daryl and Merle kept smirking to his each other; they had a whole twenty four hours of just them and the women folk. That was long enough for them to either get their heads out of their asses and make a move or let the women go forever.

Carol stared out the window, just enjoying being out of the prison for once. She had been shocked when Beth came running up to her saying that the men wanted to take them out for a run. Daryl never wanted her on a run, but hey she wasn't going to complain. Daryl's voice snapped her out of her head.

Daryl looked back at her, she looked so damn pretty sitting there looking out the window, she looked happy, "Hey we're gonna stop off at this gas station first fill up on gas. Merle and me rigged up a system when we was there last. Just take a few minutes, y'all stay in the car."

Carol smiled at him, "Sure, just let us know if you need anything."

When they got to the gas station, Beth and Carol watched as they went over to the cover to the underground tanks and got to work. Beth blew out a deep breath, "Why do I think this is going to be a lot of sitting in the car?"

Carol laughed, "We're lucky they even let us out of the prison. Honestly what's gotta into the two of them?"

Beth sighed staring dreamily at Merle, "I don't know but I know but I know what I'd like to have in me."

Carol blushed slapping at the younger woman, "BETH! You're awful."

Beth shrugged, "What a girl can dream! Don't tell me that you don't sneak a peek of Daryl when he's changing in your cell."

Carol turned bright red, glancing over at the man in question, "Well….I'm only a woman."

Beth giggled, "YOU DO! I knew it! You like him!"

Carol rolled her eyes, "It's not like that you and you know it! Daryl doesn't….well think of me like that."

Beth smiled smugly at Carol, "We'll see."

**-Winter Heat-**

Their first stop was quite a ways out; it was a large warehouse they had found a few weeks ago on a run. When they pulled up, Daryl looked at Carol, "You're with me stay close."

Carol nodded, gripping her rifle as they headed into the back door of the warehouse. Once inside they split off Merle and Beth going one way while Carol and Daryl went another way. Carol found a large shopping cart and started pushing supplies into the cart, while Daryl stood guard scanning the aisles.

Once Carol got the cart filled she ran past Daryl pushing the cart toward the door. Daryl growled when he saw her sprint ahead of him, when the door opened Carol froze a herd was in the parking lot of the warehouse. Daryl put his hand over her mouth and pulled her back into the warehouse. He pushed her aside and chained the door up, "SHIT!" He turned to her grabbing her arms pulling her close to him, "You could've been killed! What were ya thinkin'?"

Merle and Beth appeared looking a little flush with a cart of their own. Merle stepped toward Daryl, "Baby brother, ya best let her go now, I'm sure she didn't mean it, whatever she did to piss ya off."

Daryl looked down at Carol, her eyes were filled with fear and his fingers were biting into her arms. He let her go huffing away from them, "Need to find a place to hold up in just in case they break down the damn door."

Merle sighed, putting his hand on Beth's back, "Come on sugar. Carol. Let's go."

They found two offices right next to each other in the center of the warehouse, there was an old connecting door in-between which was half covered with filing cabinets, but if they had to get to each other they could. Beth and Carol took one while Merle and Daryl took the other. Merle sighed watching Daryl take another lap around the warehouse checking the doors, he walked to Beth and Carol's office giving them both a small smile, "Hey, got everything ya need?"

Beth looked up smiling at him, "Yup, we're all set." Beth flicked her eyes to Carol who had been so quiet since Daryl exploded on her, "Just getting ready for bed. You two all set?"

Merle nodded, "Yup we're good. Alright now, remember if ya get pinned down make sure ya knock on the door."

Carol nodded, "Sure thing Merle."

Merle smiled at Beth; well this shit didn't go down like he thought it would. He sighed walking over to his brother who was sitting on an old tow motor, picking at his jeans. Merle kicked at his boot, "So ya gonna tell me what the fuck happened?"

Daryl sighed, "I just don't think clear when she's around. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me. I was keeping watch while she loaded the fuckin' basket and I got to thinkin' about her and I almost missed her going past me. If I'd been a second too fuckin' late I would've lost her."

Merle sighed, he opened his mouth, but Carol's voice came from behind him, "And whose fault would that have been Daryl? Not yours MY! You were doing what you needed too; I was the idiot that took off like I didn't have a care in the world."

Merle tried to bit back a grin, "Well I'll just go check on Beth while ya two have this little talk then."

Carol crossed her arms over her chest looking at the floor; her voice was soft, "I'm sorry. I know I screwed this up for Merle and I'm sorry."

Daryl stopped chewing on his fingernail and looked at her with wrinkled brow, "What? How'd ya screw this up for Merle?"

Carol blushed, "Beth told me he was kissing her when they were loading the carts. They're good for each other."

Daryl looked up at her, "You tellin' me ya ain't got a problem with them? The age thing?"

Carol shrugged moving a little closer to the tow motor leaning against it, still looking at the floor, "No. Age is just a number now. I mean look at Carl, he's not a little boy anymore and Beth is almost twenty one now, she should be happy and if Merle makes her happy….we have to grab a hold of love where ever we can. We don't know if we'll be here tomorrow. I'd much rather be happy and lose that person the next day knowing they knew I loved them."

She slowly looked up at him and her breath caught in her throat. Daryl had gotten off the tow motor and was standing in front of her, his hand now braced next to her hip, his eyes burning into hers, his voice low and unsure, "This trip wasn't just for them."

Carol swallowed her heart beating in her chest, "Oh."

Daryl cupped her face in his free hand, leaning in toward her, "Oh's right." He was shaking as he gave her a soft kiss, their chapped lips felt like fireworks at the first true kiss they'd had. He started to pull away from her, but her fingers tangled in his hair pulling him down deepening the kiss. When she let out a little moan, his courage increased as his tongue dived into her mouth pushing his body into hers trapping her underneath him.

Carol couldn't believe it, as soon as his lips touched hers, she wanted more. The man had invaded every dream she had anymore, even the bad ones. A shining light in the dark, he was what keep her going. When he started to pull away, she needed one more kiss, just in case he ran, she would keep that kiss with her always. But then his tongue snaked into her mouth and she thought she might cum right there as his hard body pressed against hers. They were lost in their own world when they heard Merle whistle from the doorway of the office, "GET THAT SHIT LITTLE BROTHER!"

Daryl blushed looking over at his brother, "Shut up Merle."

Merle laughed, his shirt open and his pants undone, "Just thought I'd let ya know Carol's with you tonight." Merle walked back into the office shutting the door, Beth smiled up at him her shirt on the floor and her pert breasts red from his hand and scruff marks, "Now Angel where were we?"

Beth giggled as Merle pounced on her, his body on top of hers. After months of sneaking peeks at him and that mind blowing kiss in the tombs, she was finally getting what her body and mind craved.

Merle smiled against her bare breast, "This ain't gonna last long and it'll hurt like hell but I promise ya that it won't be the last time."

Beth grabbed his soft curls and pulled him up to her mouth, cupping his erection through his pants, "Stop talking Merle, you talk to damn much." Merle's eyes went wide as she pulled him down into a kiss that made him feel like a teenage boy again. Beth Green was going to be the death of him.

**-Winter Heat-**

When Merle went back into the office Daryl turned back to Carol. She looked beautiful her chest heaving and her face flush. He could already hear noises coming from the office, he scanned the room and saw a stack of mattress a few rows up and he smiled pulling Carol with him. She giggled as he helped her climb up the warehouse shelving and he followed. He set his crossbow down where he could reach it and he smiled at her, both of them kneeling on the mattresses, his hand stroking her face, "This alright, don't want to hear that shit all night."

Carol nodded, "Yeah, this is just fine."

He nodded pushing her back slowly, his lips finding hers again. He pulled away from the kiss and stared at her, she looked so fucking happy. He loved making her happy, it didn't matter why, he just fucking loved making her smile like that, he did that, he made her happy. He leaned down kissing the crook of her neck, muttering against her skin, "So fuckin' good."

Carol felt love sick as he kissed her neck, when his fingers went to the buttons on her shirt she was panting, if she was dead and in heaven or dreaming she hoped she never woke up. She ran her hands across the tight hard panels of muscles under his shirt, moving up to his nipples; she rolled them under her fingers and was reward by him moaning into her neck, his erection pushing into her leg. She smirked when he looked up at her and grinned wickedly, "Gonna have to pay your ass back for that."

She smiled, kissing him softly, "Try it."

Daryl got her shirt unbuttoned and wanted to thank god when she was wearing a front clasp bra. He opened it and slowly started kissing the skin, slowly letting the cups fall. When he got to her nipple he growled sucking it with everything he had. Carol arched up into his mouth, groaning, "JESUS."

Daryl felt her hands go between them as she undid his pants, her hand going into his boxers working his member even harder than it was before. He groaned sitting back on his heels he undid her pants and threw them aside, kissing her belly down to her panties. He repeated the action he had done with the bra, kissing the skin as he pulled the fabric away, savoring the first time he saw her naked. When he pulled them down enough to see the auburn hair of her sex, he growled at the scent of her arousal. He was coming undone. He ripped at the panties and buried his tongue into her core, making Carol come off the mattress as his tongue did things that no man had ever done before. When she felt the hot need build in her stomach she came undone, her lips of her sex vibrating as she saw stars under her eyelids. She laid there panting as she came down. He slipped inside her, not giving her time to recover and pushing her toward another peak.

Daryl was out of control at this point, she felt so good under him, around him. She was tight. Shit she was tight and she was massaging the shit out of his cock as he picked up the pace pounding into her, rocking his hips with hers. Their grunts and moans filling the air along with the sound of their two sweaty bodies as they made love.

He felt her build, felt her tighten around him and he couldn't stop himself, he pounded into her with so much force he thought he would break her. Both of them screaming for the other as their bodies fell over the edge together.

He collapsed on top of her, still inside her, kissing her beautiful skin, "Fuck, that was…."

Carol grinned wrapping her arms around him, "Hot as hell."

Daryl laughed, "Yeah. That too."

He flopped down on the mattress next to her, pulling her onto his chest, "Get some sleep woman, want to try that one more time before we leave in the morning."

Carol chuckled, running her hands through his chest hair, "I'm up to that if you are."

Daryl shook his head leaning down to kiss her good night, this was right this was home.

**-Winter Heat-**

The next night they pulled into the prison and were greeted by a crowd. Hershel took one look at Merle and Beth and knew his prayers had went unanswered. He knew she was in love with the big bastard of a man. Hershel made his way over to them and looked at Merle in the eye, "You hurt her and I'll kill you."

Merle nodded, "Understood sir."

Hershel looked at Beth who was wide eyed staring between the two men in her life, "I love you Bethie, so I'll love him too." Merle felt stunned as he watched the doctor kiss his daughter and head inside, had he just gotten the green light? He smirked to himself looking over at his brother who was staring at Carol. The Woodbury men already at her side, trying to help her carry things. This wasn't going to be good.

Daryl saw the men swarm her as soon as they got out of the car and he kicked himself. Merle had put his arm around Beth and glared the men down before Hershel came out, but he had gotten out and went to the hatch back not thinking.

He growled and stalked toward her, pushing men out of the way. He spun her around and pulled her into a deep kiss which made the whole yard quiet. He pulled away his face red, "Best get in and make supper I got plans for ya later."

Carol blushed, "Yes sir."

Daryl looked at the other men who were now standing there gaping at him, "What'cha all standin' around for? Man can't kiss his woman? Get your asses back there and help carry this shit."

Rick chuckled looking over at Merle, "Guess it was a good run."

Merle smiled, "Yeah guess it was."

**Alright! There you go! Some smut for smut Fridays! Hope you enjoyed! Off to finish some stuff and thangs! Kaye**


	95. A Kiss and A Hit

Chapter 95….A Hit and A Kiss

**Greetings my lovelies from the land of CARYL where the Queen of Smut is hard at work today to make all your CARYL fantasies come true. I'm still working on my big pile of requests and I'm sorry if it's taking a while, but bear with me. I love each request and am trying to get them done. Though if you have some naughty sex positions you'd like me to throw in there I'll take them! No pics needed just sex position suggestions. I counted today and I have thirty seven requests so PLEASE still love me and be patient I'm working through them! You all know you love me right? RIGHT?**

**Anywhoooo, this one is from DerpPaws-McReedus-Caryl-Lover, who wanted to see Daryl get all jealous and shit and make a small miscalculation on his aim. Hope you enjoy this! **

**I own nothing and because of that the only guy that hits on me is my dad's strange friend Bud and the weird guy asking for change outside of Wal-Mart….WAH!**

**-Winter Heat-**

You know if you would've told Daryl Dixon that today he was going to end up accidentally hitting the woman he loved, he shoot ya in the ass. But here he stood staring slack jawed down at Carol's beautiful face, her hand to her mouth, her eyes filling with tears and he had no idea what the hell to do.

He had been in a real good mood, the best fuckin' mood he'd been in for a long damn time. He woke up with Carol wrapped around him, he even got a little hand job action before he left to hunt. But when he walked into the common room he snapped. There standing next to his woman was that stupid mother fucker Tyreese with all his 'please and thank yous' and pulling out chairs and opening doors bullshit. His hands were massaging HIS WOMAN'S LOWER BACK and Carol had her fucking eyes closed enjoying it!

He stormed over spun Tyreese around as he pulled back his fist Carol dived in front of Tyreese. When his fist connected with her face, Daryl saw his life flash before his eyes. He stared down at her, "Oh God, Woman, I'm….so fuckin' sorr….."

Carol's face twisted up in rage, she slapped at his hand, "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

Tyreese tried to help her up but she pulled herself up from the floor and ran out of the room. Daryl went to chase after her but he got stopped by a large beefy hand. Daryl sighed, "Ya gonna hit me just fuckin' do it so I can see to her."

Tyreese wanted to he really did, but he swallowed down his anger, "Look man, I know why you're like that, I get it, but what you saw was me rubbing her back, that's fucking it! When I was in the NFL the trainers use to do it to me after I took too many hits and if the gossip is true that woman has been knocked around enough. She said her back was really hurting her so I offered, I got no interest in her but as a friend. You need to check your ass before I wreck IT!"

Tyreese stormed off outside to hit something that wasn't Daryl, while Daryl ran to their cell. Carol was standing looking into the small mirror above the useless sink in their cell; she didn't even look up, "GET OUT!"

Daryl sighed, taking a step into the room, "Carol….please…"

She turned glaring at him, "NO! You stupid jealous asshole! How dare you! He was rubbing my back because it was hurting and you always have to throw a damn tantrum! I'm sick of it Daryl, I'm just sick of it!"

She went to storm out of the cell, when he gently pushed her against the wall, clinging to her so she couldn't move. His heart pounding in his chest, "NO! Ya can't go off like this. Beat my ass, do what ya need to just don't leave." The last words coming out in a whisper.

Carol sighed, "Daryl, why?"

Daryl sighed pulling away to look into her eyes, but his eyes kept going to the split lip he had given her, he brushed away the blood making her wince, "I don't know. You're just the most perfect thang I ever had and I keep thinkin' that something or someone is gonna take ya away."

Carol cradled his face making him look into her eyes, "Daryl, don't you trust me? Please, you know it's you and me, it's always been you and me."

Daryl sighed, "I know that, but you're gonna figure out that ya can do better and the next good lookin' smooth talkin' asshole is gonna take ya away."

Carol narrowed her eyes, "Really? That's what you think of me, that I'll just move on to the next thing. Forget the fact that I tell you I love you. I give you my body every night and I'd die for you, I'm just a slut that's gonna leave you. Maybe you should take late watch tonight so I can go find this new man."

Carol pushed away from him and he sighed watching her leave. He hung his head and headed outside, he needed the fresh air to clear his head. When he sat down staring at the garden he smirked when he saw the small path of Cherokee Roses that Carol had planted. He walked over checking them out and a plan came together in his mind. He ran into the prison hoping he wasn't too late to make things right.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl scrubbed his skin till it was raw, he put on his best shirt, and then he even combed his hair. He grunted at the mirror, "Well this is the fuckin' best it gets asshole." He went out into the yard and picked as many Cherokee Roses as he could carry and walked back into the prison. He took a deep breath checking to see if Beth was ready, the young woman blushing as she stood near the stairs singing up toward their cell, where Carol was already laying down crying. She thought he went on watch but she couldn't have been more wrong.

Beth's voice boomed off the concrete grey walls, "_When a Man loves a Woman, He'd spend his very last dime to try to hold on to the good thing he's found…"_

Daryl stopped in the doorway of the cell, looking like a toddler who just pissed on the Christmas tree and got caught. His arm full of Cherokee Roses. Carol rolled over and stared at him, "What are you doing?"

Daryl was bright red, "Tryin' to make it up to ya. Embarrassing myself in front of fucking everybody. I got Beth to sing for ya and I picked ya flowers and I'll even," Stepping out onto the walkway he screamed cupping his hands over his mouth, "DARYL DIXON LOVES CAROL PELTIER EVEN THOUGH HE'S A WORTHLESS ASSHOLE WHO DON'T DESERVE HER."

Carol giggled in the bunk, sitting up smiling at him, tears welling in her eyes, "Come in here ya big idiot."

Daryl grinned looking down at Beth, "Thanks Beth, but be on standby in case I blow it."

Beth gave him the thumb ups and walked back into the common room. Daryl shuffled into the cell, holding out his arms, "Where'd ya want these?"

Carol chuckled, he looked so uncomfortable, "Over on the nightstand." She wanted to be mad that he picked every single last damn flower, but she couldn't. He was trying so hard and she couldn't let him keep beating himself up. She patted the bunk next to her and he sat down, leaning his elbows on his knees, "So."

Daryl rocked a little, "So, I guess I ask ya if I'm even allowed to sleep in here tonight."

Carol tried to bite the inside of her cheeks to keep from smiling, "Yes, you can sleep in here unless you have a hot date somewhere else in the prison."

Daryl huffed, rolling his eyes, "No, that gonna happen, ain't no one I'd rather be with."

Carol smiled, her hand going to his thigh, "Take a girl to dinner?"

Daryl nodded, smirking at her, "I'd love to."

Carol knew that what she had planned wasn't right, but somewhere in her heart, she just needed him to learn a very important lesson. He needed to figure out that she wasn't going anywhere but he needed to back off a little. She smiled and talked to everyone as they got in line for their food and made sure they got a corner table where her evil plan would be hatched just right.

She waited till he was half way through his meal and she slipped her hand on his thigh, giving him a soft smile as they talked with Merle and Rick about a run that was planned the next day. Carol was sly as she slid her hand up his inner thigh almost laughing at him as he jumped under the table. She turned to see him glaring at her, but she just kept on course slipping her hand up and right into his pants. She silently thanked God for allowing them all to be so skinny, it made getting inside his pants that much easier.

Daryl put his hand down under the table to pull her off, but as soon as she started stroking him, pulling him from his pants, he was lost. He tried to keep his face calm, tried to keep listening to Rick, but the blood was pounding in his ears and rushing to his cock. Her soft hand was like silk against his skin and he wanted to moan in pleasure each time she ran it up and down his shaft. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, he knew he would cum hard. He was staring to pant a little and the wicked bitch just kept eating like nothing was going on. Merle raised an eyebrow and almost choked when he noticed that Carol's other hand was under the table, "Ya alright there little brother?"

Daryl gritted his teeth, "Shut it asshat."

Merle howled with laughter, "Oh shit, this is some good shit right here. Ya give two for ones darlin'?"

Carol didn't even blush she winked at his brother, pulling him closer to the edge. Merle laughed, Rick looked lost, "Everything ok?"

Merle laughed, "Oh yeeah, Daryl's doin' just fine I think. Ain't that right sis?"

Carol smiled, acting like everything was fine, taking the last bit of her food, she looked at Daryl as his balls tightened and his face turned red. He slammed his head on the table as he came. He Daryl Dixon came like a fucking mack truck in the front of God and Country. He couldn't believe her. She leaned down whispering in his ear, "If you ever think for one minute that I don't want you, I want you to remember this moment. I want you so much I don't give a shit who's around. Now if you'd like to return the favor I'll be in our cell."

She wiped her hand off on her napkin and got up from the table, smiling to Merle and Rick, "Thanks for having dinner with us, good night."

Rick gave her a quick wave and Merle busted out laughing, "Holy shit little brother."

Daryl kicked Merle under that table, "Keep your big ass mouth shut will ya?"

Rick laughed, "Daryl, you're a lucky man." He stood up slapping Daryl on the back and headed for watch.

Merle just chuckled as Daryl, tried to calm his breathing. The fucking woman was going to kill him, but he won't have her any other way. He took his plate and dropped it off to Beth; he had a woman to repay and then some.


	96. Join the Club

Chapter 96….Join the Club

**Howdy guys! My dear friend Baztek asked to write a chapter for us about Tanner! So here it is! Hope you enjoy! Hugs, Kaye**

_**A big thanks to Kay for allowing me to write a section in Winter Heat! I was the one that came up with the idea of Tanner and this is how I portray him. I can tell Kay and I write very differently, but I hope you enjoy it. Listen to Join The Club by Bring Me The Horizon after you read this.**_

_**-Baztek**_

Tanner Dixon had a knack of getting into trouble. When he was told to not do something he did it anyway. Most people had given up on trying to tame the wild, almost feral child. He grew up in a loving and caring family but he always felt like an outcast. His father was a key figure in his life but there was always an uncertainty that halted Tanner from expressing himself. His blindness prevented him from going on hunts and runs.

It bothered him that he couldn't provided for his family. His younger brother, Matthew, who was fifteen went on runs with his father and uncle almost everyday. Tanner quickly grew tired of staying back at the camp with his mother and nephew. Everyday he patrolled the walls of the camp; he carried his small bowie knife and a small crossbow his father picked up on one of his runs.

He had an excellent sense of sound, Tanner didn't need to see the walkers around him. He could hear them. The low moan of walkers caused him to tense up, he went to the fence and stabbed two walkers in the face. The blood splattered against his face and slowly dripped down the fence. He saw the walkers dead brain fall to the ground. "Stay dead." he grumbled to himself. Tanner glanced up to see his father walking up to him. Both of the Dixon men had the same messy blonde hair. Tanner had his fathers eyes as well.

"What do ya think yer doin'?" Tanner huffed loudly. His father could be so blind at times, he pointed at the walkers on the ground. "What the hell does it look like I was doing?" He growled lowly. Daryl narrowed his eyes at his son, he stepped forward to his son and pinned him against the fence. "I asked you, Tanner. What do ya think yer doin'?"

Tanner angrily shoved his father away. "You're so fucking stupid. I was killin' these walkers. Do ya got an issue with that? Huh?" Tanner spat on the ground and quickly turned away. Daryl sighed as he watched his son storm off, he knew that his son had always felt left out but he never thought it was this bad. Maybe it was time for him to take Tanner out for a hunt.

Tanner stalked off into the woods. He was very much like Daryl, he found solace in the woods. The birds chirping and the bucks locking horns to prove which one could mate and which one could not. His fingers were raw from him chewing on them, he hated his life so much. Matthew was the perfect child. He took care of his family by studying medicine under his mother and Herschel Greene. Tanner? He just stood around and watched the world go by from his tent.

Tanner sat down on log and his body heaved up his lunch. It was such a terrible feeling knowing his parents didn't trust him to be alone. His parents wouldn't live forever, he would have to learn how to defend himself and if he was to ever find love protect his lady and children. His anger boiled over, he stood up and punched the nearest tree. He yelled from the pain but punched it again. How did someone so angry and upset get by on a daily basis?

**Winter Heat**

"Have you see Tanner, Daryl?" Carol asked as she cleaned up from dinner. They had deer that her husband had killed two nights previous. Daryl glanced at the floor. Carol narrowed her eyes; she sat the plate on the counter. "Where is our son?" Daryl stared at Carol for a moment. "We got into a fight, he tried to punch me. I caught him tryin' to kill the walkers around the fence." Carol gasped, she put her hands to her face. It was her worst fear to have one of her children killed by walkers.

"I saw him go into the woods. I figured it would be best to let him cool off. We all know what he's capable of." Daryl gnawed on his thumb until it was raw. Carol slapped Daryl directly across the face. "The fuck is yer problem, woman!" he recoiled hotly. "That is our SON, Daryl. He can't be out there alone! You're supposed to protect him." Daryl shook his head out of disbelieve. Tanner had turned twenty three almost a month ago and still Carol treated him like he was twelve. "I trained that boy. Merle and I did. He ain't gonna get bit." Daryl pulled his wife into his chest. She looked up at the rough man. "I hope you're right, Dixon. Please get our son back... please."

Daryl kept a sharp eye on the west side of the camp. It was the only way in after dark and he knew that Tanner would be back by then, right? He picked up a box of cigarettes and pull one of them out. It was an awful habit but he needed it. The night his son had been born he had not been there. It killed him that he wasn't there the moment his son took his first breath. Ten days later and Herschel told him that his son was blind in his left eye. "Please come back son, I can't lose you." Daryl said lowly.

**Winter Heat**

Tanner woke the next morning to coldness. It had stormed the night previous and he had been in the clearing of the forest. He shivered as the breeze rolled from the river, it was stupid of him to be out in the open like this. The low moan of walkers quickly woke him from his sleep like state. He couldn't get a break from these things. "Come on out you fuckers."

He raised his crossbow eying the bushes on the other side of the clearing. Of course the walkers didn't understand what he was saying but they heard noise and noise meant food. The first walker stumbled around aimlessly. It grunted and huffed as it stumbled around. Tanner kept his breathe steady and fired the bolt. The walker slowly fell to the ground, it posed no threat so Tanner went up to it to grab his bolt. When he came up to it he tilted his head. It strongly reminded him of Daniel, one of the boys from Woodbury. Served the kid right if he had been bitten.

He spat on the corpse. Tanner turned on his heels when he came face to face with a walker, one bigger than he had ever seen. His scream echoed through the woods. All he knew was that he needed help. He needed his father. The walker came up on his left side, it had been quite which was unusual for a walker. Tanner shoved the walker away and pulled his knife out, his father had trained him in close combat against humans but the dead? He didn't know how to go about this. 'Side step and keep your distance' he could hear his father's rough voice in his head. Tanner crouch near the cold earth that was stained with walker blood, he launched himself against the walker and buried his knife deep in the walkers' skull. "I need to find my Dad," he glanced down at his wrist and saw a scratch. Was he scratched by the walker or had he been careless and slashed his own wrist? The fear building in his stomach and the anxiety had left Tanner in a catatonic state. He knew that if he had been bit that it was only a matter of time that he changed.

**Winter Heat**

_'I can see you're scared. Shakin like a dog, shittin razor blades'_

Daryl woke the next morning next to his wife. The night had been long and painful. Tanner hadn't returned to the camp and several parties had been sent out to find him only to come back empty. Carol sobbed against her husband's chest. He had two other kids that he had to worry about but Tanner was his priority at this point. He could have easily hurt himself or worse, been taken down by a walker. He closed his eyes at the thought of putting down his son. He pulled Carol closer to his body. "I'm gonna find him. I promise." He kissed her gently cherishing the few moments they had together.

Daryl found his brother with a large search party, both men felt responsible for finding the boy. Merle had connected with Tanner at a young age and he had no idea what would happen to him if Tanner had been hurt or killed. "We ought to head to Thatcher's Reach... He usually goes there. If he ain't there we need to go to Sawtooth River. The boy loves that river." Merle spoke loudly to the search party. Daryl had already left the search party behind, he knew where his son was and he didn't need help finding him.

The evening sky grew heavy with clouds, the thunderous booms rolling through the mountains and lighting made for quite the show. Daryl had no fear of weather but what he did fear was the well being of his child. Tanner had always been skittish of storms. Daryl made his way to Thatcher's Reach. It was a huge clearing in the woods, it had been cleared several years ago by the survivors for firewood and building material. "Tanner!" Daryl shouted at the top of his lungs. Nothing. "Tanner! Where are ya boy?" he cupped his hands in effort to make his voice louder.

He saw a body near the edge of the clearing. On the back of the body was a crossbow. "No.. no...NO." Daryl broke into a full sprint, he slide on his knees to his son. There was blood everywhere, it was a mix of walker blood and Tanner's blood. The heavens had opened and the rain came down like bullets. Daryl picked his son up gently and examined his wrist. He saw it was a deep gash; the blood spurting out in small amounts.

Tanner slowly opened his eyes, he saw that everything was moving around him. He instinctively tried to escape whatever had him. He screamed out loud as gash opened up more from his thrashing around. "Calm down boy!" Daryl squeezed his son, he remembered that as a child he had to keep Tanner close to his chest when he had anxiety attacks or just felt scared. Daryl didn't care that his son was twenty three, he would do what he did when his son was a kid. "We're going home, I ain't lettin you slip from me." Daryl readjusted his grip on Tanner. The gash on his wrist was making Daryl a nervous wreck.

Tanner woke two mornings after his encounter with the walker. His wrist burned from his wounds but he was alive right? His father hadn't left his bedside and he held Tanner's left hand tightly. Tanner knew how scared his father was of losing a child. Daryl shot up straight. He knew that his son couldn't see him but Tanner could hear him. "You cut yourself up pretty good. I didn't know if ya were gonna make it. Ya lost so much blood, Tanner. Almost died on us." Daryl wasn't trying to make his son feel bad but it was the truth, his wreck less actions almost caused him his life. "I'm sorry Pa, I just wanted to be able to help. I'm sick of living in fear of every fucking thing." Tanner said lowly. Daryl stared at him. "Join the club. I'm sick living in fear that I'm gonna lose my god damn son."

A week after Tanner's accident Daryl made the choice to take his son out for a hunt. It was a shock to Matthew, he was always with his father on hunts and now his older brother was tagging along. The three Dixon men had fallen two bucks and Tanner, on his own, killed two rabbits. Maybe after all he wasn't so pathetic, he just needed that extra push for reassurance.

**Poor Tanner! Hey if you liked make sure you PM her and let her know! HUGS YOU GUYS! Kaye**


	97. Beautiful With You

Chapter 97….Beautiful With You

**Per a request this is song inspired chapter! Mixed with a request for some poncho loving and hunting from our dear mygnomefriend. So here you go! Thank you guys for all the love for this drabble series, I still have some guest authors working on stuff, because they are brave and want to publish and I encourage you all to write because it is freeing! **

**Ok, lastly, just a big giant thank you for still wanting to read anything I write! It makes my days sitting here waiting for the second surgery go so much faster! **

**Hugs and love and have a great week! Kaye**

**-Winter Heat-**

They had been walking through the woods for two hours now. Carol didn't mind, she loved being with him no matter how they were together. Since they had started whatever this thing was between them, they hadn't really been outside the prison. Daryl was too afraid to let her go on runs so she was beside herself when he came to her this morning and asked her to come on the hunt with him. She had been before and she knew how to keep her mouth shut and she loved watching his ass and arms from behind, so hey it was a win for her.

Daryl was getting nervous, they had made love in just about every place in the prison they could, but it was always dark. He wanted to make love to her under the sky, in the woods where he was comfortable. He smirked as he looked back at her; she had no clue that he drug her out here for this. He knew when they got back and didn't have a fucking thing to show for it that Glenn and Rick would be chomping down on his balls, but what the hell. She was HIS WOMAN and he wanted her, where he wanted her.

They got to a small stream the lead into a small cavern and he knew this was the place. He set their stuff down on the sandy bank near the rock wall of the cavern and watched as she bent down to drink some water. He groaned at the sight of her, to most men they'd think she wasn't much to look at, but her tone body was fucking incredible and he had a hard time keeping himself under control whenever he was around her. He hadn't had this much sex EVER in his life. Sure some back seat fucks in high school and shanks in the bathroom of a bar, but he never wanted a woman. He wanted this woman, HIS WOMAN.

He walked up behind her as she stood there staring at scenery, wrapping his arms around her, he placed a soft kiss on her neck. She giggled, "I swear, took you forever to let me take advantage of you and now you can't get enough."

He chuckled, spinning her around, grabbing her hand he helped her cup him. He was hard as stone, "I can't help it, ya do thangs to me woman."

Carol giggled, feeling nervous; it was daylight, too bright. She couldn't, in the dark of the prison she could hide, hide the age on her body and the way things weren't as firm as they once were. She pushed away a little, "Shoo fly, we're hunting."

Daryl grinned pulling her back into him, bucking a little into her, "Come on woman, I want to take ya here, under the sky, in my woods. I want MY WOMAN IN MY WOODS, come on. I did that Karma Sutra shit for ya, do this."

Carol pulled away again, hugging herself, looking at the ground, her voice a whisper, "Daryl I can't, I'm not pretty in the bright light of day. I just…."

Daryl took off his poncho, "Put it on. Cover up if ya want, but come on Carol, I'm begging ya."

Carol nodded looking down at her clothes, she had on an old tee shirt and a pair of holey jeans, what could he see in her. She looked up at Daryl as he sat down facing her, a look of total love on his face and she knew she could do this for him.

_I stare at the girl in the mirror,_

_T-shirt tore up jeans no beauty queen,_

_But the way that you see me,_

_You get underneath me, _

_And my defenses just fall away, fall away_

Carol slipped the poncho over her head and closed her eyes as she shimmed out of her jeans. As soon as she had kicked off her boots and stood there with her bare legs showing, Daryl swallowed hard, she was a fucking beauty queen to him. He stood up and pulled off his vest and jacket, throwing them to the side. Carol raised her eyes to watch as he took a deep breath and took off his shirt. She reached under the poncho and pulled her panties off throwing them in the pile with her other clothes. Both of them were panting hard, from nerves of the other seeing them so exposed and the fact that this was so erotic, this by far was the most sensual thing they had done.

Carol watched as Daryl toed off his boots and pulled down his pants. Sneaky bastard wasn't wearing underwear again and his cock spun from his pants standing at attention. As her eyes drifted to his member he smirked, giving it a little tug. He nodded his head to her and she worked the tee shirt and bra off underneath the poncho. She closed her eyes and took off the poncho throwing it onto the pile of clothes now standing there with him completely naked. What she saw when she opened her eyes, made her heart swell, he loved her, it didn't matter if she had scars. It didn't matter that she was forty two and things were a little saggy in places. His eyes worshipped her in ways that his hands had in the dark.

_I stand naked before you now,_

_No walls to hide behind, so here am I,_

_You see all of my scars and still here you are,_

_I bare my soul and I'm not afraid_

Daryl stalked toward her, his hand ghosting down the swell of her breast, his eyes taking all of her in, "Fuckin' perfect."

Carol let a small tear fall, a smile on her lips. Daryl put his hand on the back of her neck pulling her to him, "Come'ere." The kiss scorched to her soul, his tongue showing her all the things that his words couldn't. She felt him grab her ass and she wrapped her legs around his naked body as he moved them so her back hit the cold rock wall of the cavern. Carol moaned, as he entered her, he went slow, showing her how much he loved her, his solid manhood sliding into her wet core. Her walls tightened slightly, "Fuck Carol, so good darlin' so fuckin' good."

He bit into her shoulder softly as his hips bucked into hers, they set a pace their bodies working together as he kissed her neck, licking the small juncture by her collarbone. Carol felt herself getting close as he rolled her nipple in-between his fingers. She threw her head back, "DARYL! OH GOD….I'm gonna."

Daryl was panting, sweat was dripping off them both, "THEN CUM, I'M NOT LASTING LONG WOMAN."

Carol clenched around him, her hips bucking wildly as she came, sending him over the edge as their bodies worked together. They both saw stars and in that moment there had never been two more beautiful people in the world. IT was just them and only THEM.

_I am beautiful with you,_

_Even in the darkest part of me,_

_I am beautiful with you,_

_You make it feel the way it ought to feel,_

_You're here with me, You show me this and I believe,_

_I am beautiful with YOU._

Daryl threw his head back, enjoying the feel of still being inside her, as her walls clenched a few more times against his softening member. Carol kissed his neck softly, licking the sweat off of him. Daryl looked at her, his hand running down her cheek, "Don't fuckin' hide from me woman. I love every part of ya, your body is perfect to me and don't ya ever forget that."

Carol nodded, her hands playing with his shaggy hair, "I love you Daryl Dixon."

Daryl smirked, "I love ya too woman."

He was getting ready for round two when he heard his dumbass brother's voice, "HEY LITTLE BROTHER YA DOWN THERE?"

Daryl looked above him to see Merle grinning like an asshole, with Beth who was blushing something awful, "FUCK! MERLE WHAT'RE YA DOIN' HERE?"

Daryl moved fast getting his pants and throwing them on, but he threw the poncho to Carol so his brother didn't get a look at his woman. Merle smirked wrapping an arm around Beth, "This here's our spot. We come out here looks like we should've booked in advance."

Daryl growled as Carol blushed giggling nervously, she pulled on her pants, the poncho flowing around her. Daryl flicked off Merle who howled in laughter, disappearing into the trees with poor Beth. Daryl walked over to her, "Sorry about that asshole." He tilted her face up to him, "Ya are beautiful to me."

Carol smiled, "I'm beautiful with you."

Daryl smirked, slapping her ass playfully, "Get dressed, that stupid fucker will be here before we know it." Carol nodded pulling on her clothes. Daryl looked at her and grinned, "Wear that poncho to bed tonight, I got plans for it."

Carol blushed but smiling, tonight, there would be more tonight.

**Alright! I gave you the smut and the poncho! Hope you liked! Kaye**


	98. Confessions

Chapter 98….Confessions

**Well this is the request of littleshell, who wanted a drunken night at CDC when neither of them remember, but it comes out one night at the prison. I think this one will be awesome! **

**I'm working through requests as fast as I can and this will probably be my last post for this one today, but I still have lots more to go, so hang tight my ladies! I'm getting them done**

**I own nothing but a big love for the ladies who read this! Hugs you lovely ladies**** Kaye**

**-Winter Heat-**

It started out so innocently; at least that's what it seemed like. Christmas at the prison that first year had been hard on everyone. The Woodbury folks were cranky and the groups were still trying to figure out where they all fit in together. So Glenn and Rick picked up some liquor on the last run figuring a little celebration for their group was in order. They cleaned out the warden's old office and set it up with drinks and snacks and gathered everyone together. Karen one of the nicer ladies from Woodbury had offered to watch Judith while the others enjoyed a little time alone.

Once they were all in the room, Rick smiled looking around, "I hope you don't mind, but Glenn and I thought we could use some time just us. So grab a drink and Merry Christmas I'm so glad I'm part of your family."

Daryl had been standing by Carol; the woman looked radiant in her red shirt and black jeans. He had trouble all damn day just keeping his eyes off her and as they moved toward the table with the drinks on it on he knew he needed something to take his mind off her. So when he saw Glenn throw back a shot of whiskey he knew he found his distraction, "Hey short round, watch that shit. Last time ya drank we had to carry your ass to your room."

Rick chuckled, "Well if I remember correctly that night I had to scoop you and …..other people off the floor and take you back to your rooms too. So you best be careful."

Daryl turned bright red, he remembered that night like it was yesterday, but he didn't think that Carol remember. But one look across the room at her, where she was standing talking to Maggie and Michonne he knew she remembered. Damn it she never said a thing.

_Carol had waited till Sophia's breathing was soft and even. She wanted something to take her mind off the fact she was several floors underground. She slipped down the hall quietly and went to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of wine and a glass. She went out to the table and poured the wine and drank the glass down fast. She was just pouring her second glass when Daryl came stumbling in with a bottle of southern comfort tucked under his arm. He nodded at her and sat down on the counter top across from her, taking a long pull from the bottle. She drank her glass fast and filled it back up, the man was sex on a damn stick and there he was sitting across from her, her, little old plain Carol. If she was twenty years younger, she would make a move, but she couldn't._

_Daryl stared at her, "Your daughter alright?"_

_Carol smiled, "Yes, thank you she's sleeping."_

_Daryl nodded, chewing on his thumb nail, "That's good. Hard bein' a kid in a strange place."_

_Carol nodded, drinking more from her glass, "Yeah well I think she just likes having a place to sleep where she's safe for a change."_

_Daryl got off the counter and walked over sitting down next to her, his knee brushing hers. He fumbled with the bottle in his hands, "I bet her momma does too."_

_Carol looked up at him and in one fast moment he stood up pulling her to him, his lips crushing against hers, his tongue slipping into her mouth. The liquor was sweet on her mouth, she moaned as he pulled the robe off her, he muttered against her lips, "God damn asshole beat ya down too much, need to stop wearin' this shit, covers up that tight little body."_

_Carol nodded, her head spinning, she didn't know what to do. His hands were moving up under her sleep shirt and when he pinched her nipples rolling them in-between his fingers she threw her head back and moaned. He laid her down on the table, snickering at the heavy lust filled eyes that stared back at him, he tore open her shirt buttons flying everywhere, "That's better, I can get to ya know."_

_Carol felt braver than she ever had, she didn't know if it was the liquor or the fact that a man like him wanted her, but she reached up and pulled his mouth to her breast. When he flicked his tongue out against her nipple, she cried out, her hands twisting in his hair. He did the same to the other nipple and then trailed down her stomach kissing her softly. When he got to the waist band of her sleep pants he pulled them down groaning when he saw she didn't have any underwear on. Once the sleep pants were thrown to the side, he hitched her legs over his shoulders and buried his face into her. The sweet taste of her flooded his mouth and he growled into her as he assaulted her clit, sucking and lapping at her until she screamed bucking off the table._

_Carol had never felt so alive as she laid there exposed to him. She looked up as he pushed down his pants and toed off his boots. He crawled on top of her, kissing her softly and the moment he lined up against her core, they both smiled at each other. She bucked her hips up into him and they both groaned as he slowly slipped into her, the only sound was their bodies hitting together and their quiet moans of pleasure as they made love to each other. Both needing something the other could give, they were safe, they could release pent up sexual tension and find solace in one another._

_Daryl felt Carol's walls clamp down and she screamed out his name as she tightened her legs around him, he followed right after her cussing up a blue streak as the best orgasm of his life ripped through his body. Afterward they laid there in each other's arms, Daryl snuggled her onto his chest, covering her body with the robe, both of them sedated and exhausted. They drifted off to sleep._

_That morning before anyone came in TDog and Rick stood there staring at the unusual couple lying on the table. TDog looked at Rick, "We gotta eat there man."_

_Rick chuckled, "I know, I'll carry her back if you get him. They probably won't even remember what happened. And don't you say anything. You know Daryl's a pain in the ass on a good day and Carol doesn't need that."_

_TDog chuckled, "Yup, I got ya. Not a word."_

Carol felt a blush come to her cheeks, at the memory. She smiled at him and he smiled at her from across the room, maybe she needed to drink just a little bit tonight again. Maybe a certain handsome red neck would come along and make her dreams come true.

An hour into the party, she felt a rough hand on her back. She turned to see Daryl's red face, "Ain't drinkin' tonight, liked to go check out the tables in the common room."

Carol blushed, turning to him, taking his hand, "That would be nice."

No one said a word when they heard the noises coming from the common room. The next day Carol and Daryl were the first ones up and the common room tables smelled like bleach. No one said a word until Daryl stalked over to Carol and pulled her into a mind blowing kiss, "Goin' to hunt be back later, know a floor that looked like it needed cleanin'."

Carol blushed and nodded, "I'll get the bleach."

**There you go! Hope it was good! Hugs! Kaye**


	99. Pain and Gain

Chapter 99….Pain and Gain

**This request comes from the delightful mind of FinnetheHuman1697, she wanted one where Daryl and Carol are messing around and she gets hurt making the whole prison think they are finally doing something. Well you will see how that plays out! **

**Here we go! Something to feed your inner CARYL hunger!**

**I think I've gotten through most of the requests. I have a special one for the 100****th**** chapter which will be up today! WOOT WOOT, I can't believe how this little drabble series has come along! Ok, enjoy! Hugs and happy Tuesday to all of you**** Kaye**

**-Winter Heat-**

Sex with Daryl Dixon was like a full on contact sport. Once Carol got him started there was no stopping him. Sometimes she would be covered in walker guts and he wanted her right then, up against a wall as hard as he could. Sometimes in the watch tower in the middle of the night. The fact was once you got the man's engine going and he enjoyed the ride, while he just kept up at an alarming pace. Not that Carol minded, she liked that he wanted to be with her, hell she loved it.

So standing there under the hot spray of the shower one night, she was so lost in thought that she didn't hear him slip into the shower behind her. When he wrapped his arms around her waist, she smiled, "What are you doing?"

Daryl kissed her shoulder lovingly, "Tryin' to get a fuckin' minute of peace with my woman."

Carol chuckled, as his hands went up to rub the soap over her nipples making her arch her back and moan, his hand then slipping down to her sex to cup her, "Ya ever done it in a shower before?"

Carol's eyes were closed and she was leaning against him, "No." She turned her head and was greeted with his lips, kissing her long and hard as he turned her backing her up against the wall.

He broke the kiss long enough to smirk at her and pull her legs up around his waist. She felt his hard on against her wet folds and she groaned as he slammed into her, his mouth up against her skin, "Well now ya have."

Daryl couldn't believe his luck finding a woman like Carol. She was soft and gentle, but in the sack, shit she'd give some of Merle's old shanks a run for their money with how she got into it. He knew it was wrong of him to ask her to keep their relationship quiet and he planned on finally telling Rick, he loved her, he fucking knew that much, but for now he was happy with the way things were. He knew as soon as Glenn or Merle found out, he'd freak out and go back into his shell. He wanted to keep this going, hoping that he figured out how to work this shit out for himself and be the man she deserved.

He was getting close when the unthinkable happened. He lost his grip on her hips and she hit the ground hard, crying out as her hip crashed against the tile. Daryl dropped to his knees, "SHIT, woman I'm sorry are ya alright?"

Carol had tears streaming down her face, "I don't know. Help me stand up."

As soon as he pulled her up she screamed out in pain. Daryl scooped her up and set her down on a small bench outside the shower, "FUCK! Carol I'm fuckin' sorry."

She nodded, her head, the pain from her hip was horrible, "I think it's dislocated."

Daryl was in full on panic mode, not only did he hurt her but now he needed to take her to Hershel. He felt sick. He got dressed quickly and then helped her the best he could to get into her clothes. When he picked her up she screamed out, burying her head into his shoulder crying as he had to walk her right through the cellblock. He laid her down in Hershel's cell and went to find the man.

Hershel was outside with Beth and Judith, he walked up to him pale as a ghost, whispering to the man, "Hershel, I need ya, I well, can ya come and keep it quiet."

Hershel stared at the quiet hunter and then nodded. He had suspected about him and Carol for some time now, but he didn't say anything knowing how easy it was to scare off Daryl. When they got to Hershel's cell, Carol was still in tears. Daryl fidgeted, "I drop her."

Hershel looked at Daryl and then Carol, "How did you drop her son?"

Daryl's face went bright red, looking at the floor, muttering, "I didn't mean to hurt her, we were…in the shower and ….I lost my grip….she hit her hip."

Carol nodded looking up at Hershel, "He didn't mean too, he lost his grip."

Hershel nodded, "Alright, let's have a look." He pulled down the sweat pants that Daryl had found to put her in and looked at the hip, "Carol, it's gonna have to be popped back in and you're gonna have to be off your feet for at least a week until I'm sure it's in place. Daryl you're gonna have to help me do it."

Daryl nodded, coming over Hershel showed him what needed to be done, "I'll hold her pelvis in place, you straddle her and when I saw yank on the leg like this." Hershel showed him with Carol's other leg, "Ok, you ready Carol, after we're done I'll give you some pain meds and it'll help with the pain."

Carol nodded, looking up at Daryl's terrified face, she smiled at him, "It's ok, I'll be fine. It's happened before." Daryl felt sick, knowing that Ed probably beat her so hard he did that to her.

Hershel got a good grip on Carol and then started to count, "One, Two, THREE!"

Carol's scream rang out throughout the cellblock, making everybody come running. Daryl looked down at Carol who had passed out cold. Hershel patted his shoulder, "She's fine, pain was too much for her. She'll feel tons better when she wakes up."

They looked up to see Glenn and Rick smiling at them, Rick chuckled, "What happened?"

Hershel looked at Daryl's red face, "Carol slipped in the shower, was able to call out for help and Daryl heard her, brought her to me. Had to relocate her hip."

Glenn laughed, "Oh come on we all know what Daryl was doing in the shower."

Daryl was pissed; he stalked over to Glenn pointing into his chest, "Get this right short round! Ain't nothin' goin' on with me and Carol. Jesus, it's all you people think about. Don't need no woman, don't want one."

Hershel looked down to see Carol's eyes were open; tears were falling down her face. Hershel turned around and yelled, "EVERYBODY OUT! RICK GET BETH." Hershel just about pushed a stunned Daryl out, he leaned in close whispering to the boy, "Now you listen here you pain in my ass, that woman right there, the one you've been sleepin' with she's awake now and heard every thing ya said. You clear out I don't want to see you near her!"

Daryl looked over to the bunk, Carol had her face turned away from him, but he could tell she was crying again. Daryl took a step forward, "Carol, I'm sorry….."

Hershel hit him in the chest with his crutch, "OUT!"

Daryl stormed out of the prison, heading toward the woods. Rick was hot on his heels, "You're just takin' off. Daryl?"

Daryl spun around, "Did you see her? I hurt her and I don't mean by dropping her ass during sex. Shit now Glenn fucking knows and he'll never let me hear the end of it."

Rick sighed, "Daryl, you need to go back in there and fix this or she'll never forgive you."

Daryl huffed, "She ain't gonna forgive me now, I hurt her then say shit to her or about her, just like her asshole ex." Daryl turned and headed for the gate. Rick sighed; this was going to be a long day.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol had slept on and off for most of the day, the pain killers doing their job as far as keeping her out of pain. When she did wake up Beth or Hershel were by her side, she didn't ask about Daryl. Her heart was shattered she was just a fuck to him and at least she knew the truth.

When she woke up the next time after dinner she swung her legs over the bunk. Her hip screaming at her as she did. The first time her hip was dislocated Ed had shoved her down a flight of stairs and the doctor that popped it back in said she might always have trouble with it, so she wasn't surprised that it reared it's ugly head again. The cell was dark and she couldn't make out who was sitting in the corner, she thought maybe Rick. She could hear gentle breathing so she didn't want to wake anyone, she could make it to the bathroom on her own, she had earlier with Beth help. She got up and tested the hip, swallowing back a small sob at the pain that shot through her leg. She limped to the door and then rough calloused hands were on her waist, "Woman ya need to be restin'."

She didn't turn to look at him, her voice was a whisper, "I'm fine. I did this earlier, go to your cell Daryl and leave me alone."

She limped out of the cell making her way into the common room where Rick was sitting talking to Karen quietly. He looked up and saw Carol limping into the room with Daryl several steps behind like he didn't know what to do to help her. Daryl shoot Rick a miserable look and he nodded standing up, "Carol, why don't Karen and I help you."

Carol sighed, "I'm fine. You guys can't keep dropping everything to help me with this."

Karen stood up with Rick, "No let us help; come on it won't take long. In a few days you'll be up and tearing up stuff so come on."

Carol sighed shaking her head at Karen. Rick got on her bad side while Karen took the other and the three made the trip to the bathrooms.

Daryl dashed to his cell grabbing up the Cherokee Roses he had picked. Since she was hurt Hershel had insisted that Carol stay in his cell for a few days on the lower level, make it easier on her. So Daryl had their cell to himself. He went back to Hershel's cell and spread the roses around, hoping that it would enough of an apologize. He waited nervously for her to come back.

He heard them talking and he stiffened standing there in the entryway of the cell. When Carol saw him she rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything as Rick smirked letting Daryl take over. When Carol came into the cell, she saw that Daryl had lit a candle and she saw the roses all over the place, "What's this?"

Daryl took her hand helping her limp back to the bunk, "My way to say sorry. I'm sorry woman." He helped her ease down on the bunk, "I hurt ya and then I went off like an asshole. I'd do anythin' if ya would just talk to me."

Carol sat down; the pain in her hip wasn't as much as the pain in her heart, "You don't want this Daryl. I understand. We can go back to being friends, it's ok."

Daryl growled, grabbing her face with his hands, "I DON'T WANT TO YOUR FRIEND! I love ya damn it. Just don't have the first fuckin' clue what I'm doin'."

Carol had tears rolling down her face, "Daryl, it hurts too damn much. I can't keep doing this hot and cold. You have to make up your mind. I know you won't ever be a public display guy, but Jesus can't you at least tell people when they ask without feeling like I'm the most disgusting thing ever."

Daryl stood up glaring down at her, his heart pounding in his chest. Carol was ready; he was going to walk away for good now. He went out in the common room and swallowed hard, he looked up at Glenn and Maggie's cell, he called out, "Glenn?"

There was grumbling and then the blanket over the cell opened and Glenn stepped out rubbing sleep from his eyes, "What Daryl?"

Daryl looked at Carol who was staring at him, then he looked back at Glenn, "Me and Carol, we're a thing."

Glenn cocked an eyebrow at him, "You're a thing huh? How'd she hurt her hip?"

Daryl wanted to punch the kid, "I dropped her while we was havin' shower sex." Daryl's face was bright red; he couldn't believe he was doing this.

Glenn chuckled, "Carol's into that kind of thing, she seems so quiet, GO CAROL."

Daryl glared up at him, then looked at Carol catching her eyes, "Oh Glenn, my woman she's a hell cat in the sack. Good night Glenn."

Glenn stood there speechless as Daryl disappeared back into the cell Carol was in. He chuckled as he went back to bed with Maggie, well at least the red neck was out of the bag.

Daryl went back into the cell and stood in front of Carol, "Well woman, I declared my love in front of the biggest big mouth here."

Carol nodded, smiling down at her hands, she looked up at him, "What do you say give a girl a pain pill and then hold her while she sleeps?"

Daryl smirked leaning down to cup her face, "Yes ma'am." He kissed her softly, hoping that he didn't screw up with her again, but knowing that being a Dixon he probably would.

**Alright! There you go my dears! Off to write more**** Hugs Kaye**


	100. Making a Poncho: 100thchap

Chapter 100….Making a Poncho

**Well it's been a long, long road! Holy shit, I can't believe I'm on my 100****th**** chapter. I have 1600 reviews and so many followers. I couldn't have done it without you guys. The requests the overwhelming support, it has meant the world to me. So thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**Now there will be several guest authors, authors who are getting their nerve up to write who want to do little one shots to test the water and of course my partner in crime Athlete Girl is always around to help out! Here's to 100 more God willing. **

**This is my own brain child, ever wonder where that poncho came from? I'm going to tell you. **

**As always I own nothing, but if I did I would throw a huge party and you'd all be invited.**

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol stood in their cell putting away laundry. It had been five years since they found the prison, four years since Daryl and Rick took the governor down and they were still here, still surviving. She smiled at the stack of toys in the corner that belonged to their daughter May, who was out in the yard with the other kids and Beth. Life sure had turned out alright for Carol; she never would've thought that the end of the world would change things so much. Her hands stilled on his old worn poncho and the memory of the night he made it, she smiled as her memories took her over.

_They had been running for weeks. The farm had fallen and all it seemed to make them do was run and in circles no less. Carol was exhausted and Lori was in the worst mood that Carol had ever seen her in. They were just settling down for the night when the moans started. Carol grabbed what she could and started throwing things into the truck. She felt a calloused hand clamp around her wrist, she looked up into the blue eyes of Daryl Dixon. _

_Daryl had seen her packing up while he was killing the first of the walkers to make the small campsite. He slammed the hatch to the red truck and yelled to Rick, "I GOT CAROL MET UP BY MORNING AT THE GAS STATION."_

_Rick nodded, sighing as he realized he would be sharing a truck with his wife, but he let Daryl go. The herd made it hard to argue with anyone._

_Daryl kicked his bike to life and grabbed a tight hold on Carol, making sure her arms around tight around him. He looked over his shoulder, "HANG ON WE'RE GONNA LEAD THEM AWAY."_

_Carol nodded, tightening her grip as Daryl took them off the road and into the woods. He would pull up and then wait till the herd got close. They did the same thing for over an hour, finally he whipped the bike onto the highway and opened the throttle taking them toward safety. They had rode for an hour when he saw a small cabin sitting back from the road, he was exhausted and he knew Carol was too, they needed to rest up before they headed back to the others, at least that's what he told himself._

_When he pulled the bike to a stop in front of the old cabin he smirked at the feel of her wrapped around him. He didn't know when he felt more at peace then when that woman had her arms wrapped around him. He got off and helped her off the bike, his voice low, "Ya alright?" Carol nodded, afraid she couldn't speak, riding with him always made her feel like a giddy school girl. Daryl nodded, "Alright stay close."_

_They made their way into what must've been an old hunting cabin. There wasn't anyone there, no walkers, no nothing. Daryl sighed, putting down his stuff by the fire and then barricading the doors while Carol started the smallest fire she could to keep them warm._

_There was a large rug on the floor in front of the fire and Carol set some blankets up that she found, for them to sleep on for the night. Daryl came over and plopped down next to her, staring into the fire, "We'll sleep a few hours and then head to the gas station."_

_Carol nodded, "Do you want me to keep watch?"_

_Daryl shook his head, "Nah, doors are secure and I'll keep an ear out. Get some rest."_

_Carol drifted off into sleep, knowing that she was safe with Daryl next to her. When she woke up the next time, she was hot, extremely hot. She was having one of the most vivid dreams of her life. Daryl was kissing her neck and muttering sweet nothings to her, his hands were massaging her breasts under her shirt and his erection was digging into her ass. She moved backward bucking back into his hips and was greeted with a husky moan._

_Both Daryl and Carol stilled, both painfully awake now and realizing that they were both groping the other. Carol turned her head and looked at Daryl who was frozen; Carol opened her mouth to say she was sorry when his lips crushed against her, his tongue greedily invading her mouth. Carol rolled toward him, her fingers wrapping in his hair as Daryl rolled so he was fully on top of her. Daryl broke the kiss, staring down at her there in the dim fire light of the cabin, "Fuck woman I've wanted to do that for ever."_

_Carol smiled, pulling him back down to her lips, "Then don't stop." Daryl growled kissing her hard, his hand ghosting back up her shirt and working slowly up under her bra to cup the bare flesh. Carol groaned arching into his touch as his rough fingers worked her nipple making her buck her hips up into him. _

_Daryl stood up kicking off his boots and tearing his vest and shirt off over his head. His chest was heaving and he looked like some kind of Native America god standing there with the fire behind him, "We doin' this? Ain't no goin' back woman."_

_Carol sat up pulling her shirt over her head and unclasping her bra, she shook her head, "Yeah we're doing this."_

_Daryl growled as he pushed down his pants, watching her as she did the same. He inched up her body; his hands that delivered so much destroy were gentle and treated her like a goddess. He kissed soft trails up and down her arms, his fingers intertwined with hers. When he got to her shoulder he bit down just enough to leave a mark, he snickered when she moaned, his tongue tracing the bite mark, "Now ya will remember who your man is."_

_Carol felt her throat close up, "Couldn't forget who my man is." His lips were on hers again, kissing her and loving her like he had wanted to the first time he saw Ed with her at the Quarry. He moved over her, stilling as her hands came to his back; Carol smiled up at him, "I have them too. It's alright, I won't hurt you."_

_Daryl nodded, kissing her again, relaxing in the touch of her hands on his back, she lovingly caressed the deep marks, letting him know that it was fine, the she won't hurt him. He finally got the courage to line himself up with her and she smiled up at him, he closed his eyes as he slipped into her warm heat. The sensations alone enough to make him want to fall over the edge, but he held onto himself, pushing into her loving the feel of her body and his becoming one._

_Carol cried out in pain and pleasure, she had never been with someone so large, hell she had only Ed to compare him to and this was…this was perfection. Once he was all in, he opened his eyes and kissed her softly, rocking his hips back and forth. They made love that night, not rushing, not caring what was going on with the world outside. In that moment they were the only two people alive and this was their moment one they won't get back. When they came they came together, screaming and clinging to each other, hot sweaty sedated messes, but they were happy and in love._

_After a few hours of sleep Carol went through the cabin and got what she could that might be of use. She filled the saddle bags and when she came back inside Daryl was standing there with his knife ripping apart the rug. Carol crossed her arms and smirked at him, "What are you doing?"_

_Daryl blushed a little, his voice low and husky, "It's another Cherokee legend, that when a man takes his mate, the spot he takes her on, he takes a little bit of it with him. If it's on the ground he takes some of the dirt, if it's on a blanket he takes the blanket. It's said the combined essence of the two protect him when he's away from the family. Thought I'd do that for when I ain't with ya."_

_Carol felt a tear prick in her eye, she smiled and crossed the room toward him, kissing him softly, that was the moment she knew there would never be another man for her. He was the only man._

Carol heard someone clear their throat and she turned to see her man smirking at her, "What're ya doin' inside today woman?"

Carol shrugged, rubbing her seven month pregnant tummy, "This little guy is about killing me today daddy."

Daryl smiled coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her, his large hands spanning over the stomach, kissing her neck, "Well momma why don't I help you outside and we can sit and watch our daughter school the other kids in shit and thangs."

Carol giggled, "Alright. Let's go."

Daryl eyed his poncho that was lying on top of the laundry pile, "Remember when I made that?"

Carol touched his face gently, "It was the day all my dreams came true."

**Ok, that was corny as hell; well ya know what I wanted a happy ending today! I have a lot of stuff to write today and a happy ending just seemed right! Sigh….so many feels today! Ok, I'm off to work on my other story**** Hugs y'all Kaye**


	101. Halloween

Chapter 101….Halloween

**Greetings all! I will have you know that my family surprised me tonight with a small cake that said 100 chapters on it and a bottle of wine! I'm flying high! Now here is a guest chapter from my dear friend AffairWithACrossbow! Hope you enjoy! Hugs, Kaye**

I'd like to thank SOA loving mom for encouraging me to write this chapter for Winter Heat. I've been in love with it since she first began writing it and now...well, I'm a junkie with it, LOL. Kaye, congrats on your success with Winter Heat, very few writer's reach 100 chapters with over 1600 reviews...my hats off to you lady! Cannot wait to see 200 chapters, and yes, you can do it!

**-Winter Heat-**

It had been three weeks since Carol had disappeared into the tombs without telling anyone and scaring the shit out of him. She'd been missing for hours, everyone searching for her, but it had been Daryl that found her in the library of the prison, curled up on a couch with a book in her lap asleep. With all the stress of cooking, doing laundry, taking care of Lil' Asskicker, the other numerous other task she did and along with the threat of the Governor, she'd needed to get away. The weight of it all had got to be too much for her to bare.

At first he'd been angry, yelling at her for being so careless with her life. There was still a threat of walkers inside the depths of the prison and breaches still needed to be fixed. It wasn't until he saw her tears and shaking hands that he'd stopped yelling. She broke down, revealing her secret and he'd taken her into his arms, letting her get it out of her system. Later that evening when he'd gotten her back to her cell, he made sure she was settled in before jokingly telling her he'd get her back for scaring the shit out of him and then heading out for watch duty.

Having noticed on the calendar that had been placed on the wall that Halloween was just days away, Daryl came up with the perfect way to get her back. Now, he would just have to start planning for his payback to her, a payback she wouldn't soon forget.

Coming off his watch duty, he came back inside, noticing Carol and Beth working to get dinner finished for them. Making his way to his perch, he stopped at her cell and glanced inside. Taking a look around and making sure he was alone in the cell block, he went in. He'd already formulated his plan during watch duty, now it was the time to start setting the bait.

Having finished up dinner and cleaning up, Carol yawned as she headed into the cell block, her body tired from the long day. Going into the cell she once shared with Lori, Carol sat down on her bunk and took off her shoes, setting them aside with the other pair she'd been able to find when they'd been out on a run. Standing back up, she turned, her brow crinkling and her eyes going to the end of the small bed. Her pillow had been moved to the opposite end of the bed. Not thinking anything of it, she grabbed it up, laying down and pushing it under her head and almost instantly falling asleep.

The next day had been much the same for Carol, cooking, cleaning, and taking care of Judith. Managing to get a shower before she went to bed, Carol returned to her cell, putting her dirty clothes in a pile near the door. Turning, she instantly noticed her pillow was once again at the end of her bed. Going over, she picked it up, and then looked around some, noticing her other pair of shoes were missing. Looking around some, she found them tucked away in the corner.

Walking to her door, Daryl watched her for a moment before speaking, one of his shirts in his hand, "You okay?"

Crinkling her brow, she shook her head and tossed the pillow onto the bunk before turning to him and wrapping her arms around herself, "Uh...yeah. I guess I'm just really tired tonight."

"You sure?" he inquired, his eyes staying on hers.

Nodding, she forced a smile, hoping he wouldn't push her, "Yeah. I'm just tired. Did you need something?"

Holding up the shirt, he shrugged, "Was just wonderin' if you might be able to fix this. I ripped it when we were cleaning out the tombs."

Taking the shirt and looking at it, she nodded and smirked, "This shirt is almost on it's last leg, Daryl. We'll have to keep an eye out for some more for you on runs." Looking back up, she noticed he'd moved closer to her and gazed into his eyes, "I'll see what I can do though."

Without another word, he closed the distance between them, her arms instantly going around his waist and his around her. Holding her there against his chest, he closed his eyes, the scent of coconuts from her shampoo filling his nostrils. Kissing the top of her head, he then whispered, "Get some rest...long day again tomorrow."

She smiled warmly as they parted and he left out, leaving her alone once more. Holding onto his shirt, she climbed into her bunk, turning off the small lantern and covering herself with her blanket. Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes and drifted off, the scent from his shirt staying with her in her dreams.

Having spent the day clearing out more of the tombs and then helping Rick clear out a small section of the field so they could prepare for a garden, Daryl finally made it up to the perch after dinner. Having decided to take up one of the cells, he gathered his things from the perch and moved into the one to the right of Carol's. Even though he felt it was more of a cage then anything, he was tired of not having some sort of privacy, not only that, he was closer to Carol incase she needed him.

Placing his poncho and vest on the top bunk, he looked out as she came up, his shirt in hand. Reaching for his backpack, he opened it, pulling out a few things as she stopped at his door. "So was it a lost cause?"

Chuckling, Carol sighed and went in, setting the folded shirt onto his bed, "Almost, but, I got it patched up." Looking around, she tilted her head, "I thought you didn't like these cages."

Getting out an old rag, he sat back down and reached for his crossbow to clean it up, "I don't. Just tired of people waking my ass up when I'm tryin' to sleep. Some people don't know how to be quiet."

"Let me guess, Carl and Beth...plus Glenn and Maggie?"

"Those two need a room in solitary," he groused as he began to wipe the bow down. "Beth ain't so bad, and Carl's attitude lately needs an adjustment. 'Bout shot his ass the other mornin' when he was fightin' with Rick and woke me up."

Taking in a deep breath, Carol sighed, "He's been through a lot. The world ending, loosing his friends, his childhood...Lori. He's a child that's had to basically grow into a man in this world we're in now. We've all changed."

"Maybe..." Daryl replied softly. Nodding to the shirt, his eyes then went back to her, "Thanks for fixin' that."

A smile formed, and Carol headed out, stopping to look back at him, "Anytime. Night."

"Night." Watching her leave out, a smirk formed on his lips and he waited, listening. Hearing her gasp from the cell next to him, he started cleaning the bow again, straining to hear what she was doing. Carol reappeared back at his door seconds later, a look of fear in her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Someone's been in my cell." Wrapping her arms around her middle, she shifted nervously, "My beds been unmade...and...and my pillow moved. My scarf's missing also."

Getting up, he carried the bow with him, going next door into her cell. Looking around, he then turned back, noticing she'd followed but remained on the landing, "You sure you made it this mornin'?"

Nodding, she held herself tighter, "I make it every morning before I leave to fix breakfast. Daryl...this...this isn't the first time. Other things have been happening."

Looking around again, he then walked back out to her, "What other things?"

Biting her lip, she looked around the cell block worried, "The past couple days...I've come back at night and...and my pillow would be moved, my shoes were moved around. Just little things." Turning from him, she ran a tired hand through her hair, "Whoever is doing this needs to stop. It's really starting to scare me now."

"No reason to be scared. Ain't gonna let anything happen to ya," he replied softly.

Nodding, Carol turned back to him and sighed tiredly, "I know." Taking in a deep breath to calm herself, she then headed to the door of her cell, "Early day tomorrow, I better try to get some sleep."

"'Kay" Waiting til she went in, Daryl smirked some and then went back to his cell. He knew he was treading on thin ice with her now and would have to make his last move soon. Granted he didn't like scaring her, but, at the same time, he hoped she would understand his reasoning behind it all. He cared for her more then anyone he'd ever known before. He would do all he could to protect her, even if it meant risking his own life. Since the farm, she'd somehow inched her way into his once cold and lonely heart.

The following morning Daryl, Glenn and Maggie headed out on a run into town for more supplies. Daryl took his backpack hoping to find the last of the items he needed. He got up the nerve to ask for their help with the last part of his plan and both had readily agreed to help. Once they'd gotten back to the prison and unloaded the supplies, he'd headed into the tombs unnoticed to get things ready.

Having gotten Carol alone once everything was sorted and put away, Maggie had asked her to help her and Glenn scavenge the rooms in the newly cleared area. Handing her a bag the three headed into the tombs, Glenn leading the way. Coming to the closed barred door, Glenn unlocked it, letting Carol and Maggie pass before closing and locking it back. Looking down the hallway, he nodded, "Okay, we split up, each of us taking a room so we can get this done. All the rooms have been cleared, so we shouldn't have any trouble."

Shinning her flashlight, Carol shivered slightly, "You sure about this, Glenn?"

"Of course. I came down earlier and checked myself. It's clear, Carol," he replied firmly without hesitation. Giving her a smile, he shrugged, "If you need us, just yell out and one of us will come."

Taking in a deep breath, Carol watched as they both headed to a room, going in and leaving the door open. Taking the one closet to her, Carol went in, the door closing behind her and making her jump. Shining her light around the small office, she went to the desk, going through each drawer. Finding a box of snack crackers and two Gatoraide's, she placed them into her bag and continued to search. When she felt she'd found everything she could, she left out, going to the still open door's of the other offices to look for Glenn and Maggie. Not finding them, she turned back into the hallway, "Glenn...Maggie? Where are you?"

Not getting a response back, she went to another room, checking it and finding it empty. Her stomach began to knot and she called out again to them, "Glenn! Maggie! Where are you guys?"

Silence meet her ears as she strained to hear something, anything to let her know where they were. Noticing there were two more doors, she checked the first, finding a broom closet with clean supplies. Closing it, she turned back to the other door across from it. Biting her lip, she crossed over to it, her hand settling on the doorknob and noticing the writing in the middle of the door, _Personnel Only_. Turning it, she pushed it open, going in. Red candles of different sizes littered the room, the soft glow giving the room and eerie effect. Two twins beds, one in each corner of the room were neatly made and looked untouched. On the one closet to her she noticed a bag.

Fear gripped her fully, her body starting to tremble and as she began to back out the room she ran into a hard mass. A arm came around her, holding her tightly and at the same time a hand came over her mouth muffling the scream that tried to escape from her lungs. Her heart hammered against her chest, her breathing heavy. She was frozen in place, too scared to run or try to escape from her captor.

Holding her against his chest, small whimpers tried to escape her and he leaned in, his warm breath hitting her ear, "Shhh." He could feel her trembling and he kissed her bare shoulder next to the strap of her tank top. She tensed more and her body trembling in fear, it was time to sooth away her fears. Smirking some, he whispered softly against her ear, "Boo."

Carol's took in a breath through her nose as the arm around her loosened and the hand was removed from her mouth. Spinning around, her eyes met Daryl's, a mischievous glint to them. Breathing hard, her temper rose, "What the hell, Daryl? You scared the shit out of me!"

Smirking, he crossed his arms over his chest and shifted from one foot to the other, "Guess payback's a bitch, huh? Told ya I'd get ya back for that shit you pulled a few weeks ago. Maybe next time you'll think twice before slippin' off without tellin' anyone."

"This...this was low down and dirty..."

"No, this needed to be done, woman! Ain't no tellin' what kinda of shit can happen down here. Anyone or anything could be lurkin' around." Going back to the door, Daryl locked it and then headed over to the bed. Opening the bag he'd left there, he pulled out two cups and a bottle of wine they'd found earlier that morning on the run into town. Opening the bottle, he poured them each some and then carried hers to her, "Here. Thought you might like it."

Taking the offered cup, she watched him as he went back to the bag. Taking notice that he had cleaned up himself, his hair no longer greasy and dirty looking and not a spot of dirt that she could see. Her eyes then went to his clothes, the long sleeve black shirt and black jean attire she'd never seen him wear before. She figured he must have picked them up while out on a run. Taking a hesitant sip, she lowered the cup as he walked back to her.

Stopping with just inches between them, Daryl pulled his right hand from behind his back, and brought up a Cherokee Rose he'd gotten for her. Looking into her eyes, his voice soft yet husky broke the silence, "I know why you did what ya did...but from now on, if ya need to get away, tell me."

Taking the rose, she smiled, her eyes staying on it's white petals, "I never meant to scare you."

Downing his drink, he set the cup aside and moved behind her. Wrapping his arms back around Carol, he lowered his head to her shoulder, his lips trailing her skin up to her neck, "I want ya to be happy...and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you are, woman. Even if it means gettin' you away for awhile."

A smile formed and Carol blushed, leaning back against him, "I'm happy right now, Daryl." Closing her eyes as his lips continued to kiss her neck, she sighed contently, "Keep that up and I won't be held responsible for my actions."

Taking her cup, he set it aside with his and turned her around, his hands then resting on her hips. Eyeing her for a few seconds, he leaned down, his lips covering hers and pulling her closer to him. The electricity that coursed through Daryl prodded at his self-control and even as he was telling himself to slow down, he could not help the need to possess her completely. The intensity between them grew and he slipped his tongue across her lips in an effort to gain entry. He had to taste her fully, to know that what he was feeling was real and complete.

His arms cradled her against him, keeping her feeling safe and warm while his lips continued to caress hers. Feeling his tongue lap at her, asking silent permission, Carol couldn't stop herself and slowly parted her lips for him. Her tongue met his as he lapped at her once more and a small moan came from deep within her.

Instantly lost in the heady sensation of her, Daryl held on to her tighter and allowed his control to slip more, groaning as he took more of her. Unable to fight the need to breathe, he hesitantly let her go, his lips hovering over hers as he attempted to regulate his breathing. His heart throbbed in his chest as he opened his eyes, staring into hers, seeing hints of bewilderment and even curiosity.

Starring up at him in a daze from the kiss, her lips could still feel his on them, the feeling like nothing she'd ever experienced before. Swallowing, she began to gather herself enough to whisper, "I never thought kissing could be like that."

"That and more," he promised as he ran his fingers down the side of her face. She was still but satisfied and as he stared at her lips, he wondered if he would ever have another chance. Leaning in once more, his voice only a whisper as he hovered over her lips, "I want to know if I can do it again."

Unable to stop herself, Carol nodded silently, her lips aching to feel his against them again. As soon as his lips touched hers, she moaned softly and gripped his shirt. Loosing herself in him, she opened her lips to him once more, needing to feel the connection he was freely offering to her.

Daryl slid his arms around her, feeling her giving in to the sensations that coursed between them, pulling her flush to his body. The tension that was there before their first kiss dwindled with each second passing, the intensity and passion taking it's place. Slipping his hands down and cupping her ass, he then lifted her, Carol's legs instantly going around his waist and carrying her over to the bed and then setting her down on her feet.

Daryl gently traced his fingers over her jaw and then dropped his hands to the hem of her shirt, skimming his fingertips underneath. Making contact with her warm skin, he looked into her eyes, stopping his hand for a moment until she nodded that it was okay for him to continue. Dipping his fingers between the waist band of her jeans, he unbutton and pulled the zipper down, then exhaled slowly, taking his time to bring them down with her panties. When the material slipped from his fingers, he traced a trail back up to the shirt and lifted it to clear her head. Once the shirt was off, he tossed it without breaking eye contact, her heated gaze infusing him with his own fire.

Taking a step out of the pants and pushing them aside, her fingers went to the button on his jeans and pushed it through the hole. Taking hold of the zipper, she pulled it down and leaned in close, biting her lip. When she had it down all the way, she then took his shirt in hand and unbuttoning it, then helping him out of it and tossing it over with her shirt. Running her hands over his chest, she breathed out, "I don't want tonight to end."

Running his fingers up and down her arms, he whispered, "Then we take our time. There's no need to rush." Watching her intently, he bent to take her lips gently, allowing them both to ease into the kiss. His fingers stopped dancing across her skin and came to rest on her shoulders, steadying her.

Wanting things to be perfect for them, Carol continued to caress his chest and then slowly worked her way down until her hand came in contact with his cock. Stroking him gently, she leaned in, peppering kisses on his chest. Taking his hand, she took two steps back and then moved onto the bed and laid down for him. Keeping eye contact with him, she raised her brow, "Make me yours, Daryl."

Taking a moment to lay her on the bed and drink in her perfect form, Daryl's brow arched slightly, his pulse racing. Many nights, he'd suffer the thought of having her under him and now, his dreams were becoming a reality. Starting from her thighs, he kissed her softly, his trek leading to the juncture between her legs. Parting them, he settled within the cradle of her thighs and planted kisses up her torso. Groaning at the sensation of their skin touching, Daryl struggled to maintain control.

Running her fingers through his hair, her muscles caved under each kiss he placed to her heated skin. Biting her lip, she moaned softly when he kissed and then licked a trail up and between her breasts. Watching him, she felt her heart open more to him, thoroughly taken at his gentleness with her. His lips then settled on her right nipple, surrounding the hard tip and closing around it. Arching her back up, her eyes closed and she purred, "Yes, Daryl."

Arousal sung through his body as he suckled her possessively, her soft moans urging him to continue. Smoothly moving from one nipple to the next, Daryl pulled her hands out of his hair and held them above her head as he flexed his hips against hers. Her soft skin was like a siren's call, he could not ignore the need that drove through him with each pass of his tongue against her pebbling nipples.

Interlacing her fingers with his, Carol arched her back once more, pushing her chest up to him. Moaning, her body began to respond in a way it had never before with any man. A need in her grew and she breathed out seductively, "Now, Daryl...please, now."

Reluctantly, Daryl released his hold on her nipples and traced his way down toward her heated core. Spreading her legs more, he settled just above her mound, inhaling her intoxicating scent. Glancing up at her, he grinned mischievously as her back arched again, giving her body feline characteristics. He knew she was on the edge of complete bliss but he couldn't let an opportunity to taste her go to waste.

Slipping his tongue between her folds, his eyes slid shut as he tasted her essence. Completely taken, Daryl groaned and set in more, running his tongue over her clit, relishing her reaction.

Gasping and arching up off the mattress, Carol's hand gripped the blanket under her as her body writhed under him. Lap after lap from his tongue to her sensitive clit sent what felt like jolt's of electricity through her body. Reaching down, her fingers slipped through his locks, pulling him closer as her other rested on the pillow next to her head. Closing her eyes and biting her lips, she then breathed out, "Y-Yes...oh fuck...yes, Daryl."

Daryl gripped her thighs as he plundered her depths, the silkiness of her causing a frenzy. He feasted on her flesh hungrily, not willing to give up what he'd found. As a surge of arousal flooded him, his cock went rock hard and it was then he realized he couldn't finish this without being inside of her.

Slowly, he lifted from her heated sex with remnants of her evident on his lips. Hooking her legs over his arms, Daryl pulled her closer, his hardened cock slipping through her slit. Rocking his hips, he clenched his teeth in an effort to keep from slamming into her welcoming depths.

Looking down on her, he instructed, "Look at me, Carol."

Slowly opening her eyes to him, Carol saw the lust and love in his eyes bright blue eyes. Realizing he hadn't put on a condom, she shook her head, "D-Daryl...condom...please."

Attempting to slow the frantic pace his thoughts took, he groaned as he stilled, reaching for the box of condoms he'd placed under the pillow. Making quick work of the wrapping, Daryl slipped a condom on and hovered over her, his lips glancing off of her sweat slickened skin. As he licked and sucked, his flexed his hips once more, slipping his engorged head near her entrance. Groaning, he lifted himself and then slid into her moist channel, his breath escaping at the tight heat he encountered. He had to take a moment to calm his racing heart to circumvent a premature ending.

Gripping his biceps, Carol moaned loudly as he entered her, her inner muscles protesting against his entrance. As she began to relax and breathe, her muscles loosened for him, his cock filling her completely. Opening her eyes to mere slits, she looked up at him, their eyes meeting as they both began to calm there racing hearts. When he slowly began to flex his hips and push into her more, she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer and whispered, "Make me yours, Daryl."

Daryl continued to stroke her gently, his lips mere inches from hers as he responded, "Ya are mine, woman." Unable to help himself, he took her lips hard, his brow knitting as his body thrust forward into her deeper. Picking up the pace, he moaned, the momentum propelling him to slam his hips roughly against hers.

Crying out as they broke the kiss and his cock pushed in harder and deeper, she held onto him, her body awakening to the new feelings he was giving her. It'd been a long time since she'd been with a man sexually, but it had never been so intense or out of love. When her muscles began to tighten and tingle, Carol knew she was on the first of her first orgasms with him. Panting, she pushed up her hips, meeting his hard thrust and cried out, "C-CUMMING..."

Daryl could feel her body transforming around him, his own release raging to surface. The more he pounded into her, the more her body shook loose, her muscled walls tightening around him. An unearthly growl emitted from his lips as he thrust forcefully into her body, loving the way she clung to him as the torrent of passion flushed through her. When she slackened in his arms, he continued to drill deeper into her, the sounds of her accelerating breathing telling him that he'd found her spot.

Grinning more, Daryl felt her body shifting once more as he drove into her fiercely, "You're cumming again, aren't you, woman?"

Her breathing began to hitch again as she nodded some and then reached above her, kneading her breasts and crying out his name as another powerful orgasm tore through her body. Biting her kiss swollen lip, she lifted her legs around him more and breathed out raggedly, "D-don't...s-stop..."

"I won't," Daryl promised, "I won't ever stop." Riding her hard through her orgasm, he felt his own clawing at the surface, his body tensing. Again, he hit her spot and she unraveled, her slickened walls contracting deliciously over his raging cock. Grunting, he slammed into her one final time before his release took over, rendering him nearly incapacitated as he emptied his seed into the condom. He bellowed her name as he continued to pound her, the momentum causing him to lift her legs from his waist and onto his shoulders. Even though he was spent, he found he couldn't stop moving within her silky walls.

The change of angle caused Carol to cry out in pleasure as his cock throbbed inside her. Reaching for him, she raked her nails down his arms and then moved them to his chest. Sweat covered both their bodies, giving it a sheen. Gasping suddenly when he hit her g-spot, a small smile formed and she breathed out, "Keep that...up...and I'll...cum again."

Smirking at the information, Daryl kept her gaze as he shifted his hips again, grinning wildly as she reacted in kind. He'd found her trigger and assaulted it without measure, loving the way her body melted into an all-consuming orgasm. He gritted his teeth against the flow of contractions against his cock, his arms clutching her legs to him tightly. In an unusual turn of events, he felt himself rising to the occasion again, his cock hardening as evidence of her release began to stream out of her. The aroma of their sex filled the air as well as the electric pulses of their passion, the sensation pricking at his spine. He'd never experienced sex like this with anyone before and found that he liked it, but only with Carol, his woman, his breath, his life.

**Ok, ladies, Kaye here, smoke them if ya got them…..JESUS….that was hot….going to stand in the rain! Excellent job lady! PM AffairWithACrossbow!**


	102. Bareback Dixon Style

Chapter 102….Bareback Dixon Style

**OMG…I had to do this one! This is a request from hopelesslydevotedtoSUV; she wanted one where Daryl begs Carol to go bareback….LOL. So for my first update today I thought a little horny Daryl would be nice….shit how doesn't want to wake up with a horny Daryl! **

**Ok, here we go Winter Heat is the only thing I own. Everything else I borrow from AMC and Robert Kirkman who needs to stop screwing around make CARLY happen! **

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol rolled her eyes as Daryl came into the library of the prison, she knew what he wanted. He had found out from Glenn, not that Daryl spoke, but found out from Glenn that Maggie had recently started letting him go without a condom and Daryl was obsessed! Carol felt his arms circle around her waist; he kissed her shoulder softly, "Shouldn't wear that shit out of the cell." His voice warm and husky against her ear.

She looked down at her clothes, it was something she always wore, a pair of olive colored cargo pants with a black tank top, "Daryl I always wear this."

Daryl kissed her shoulder again, his tongue flicking out to lap at the skin, "Ain't got a bra on."

Carol chuckled as his large calloused hands went to prove his point, cup each of her breasts, "Sorry, they're all hanging out on the line. Had to wash them you know."

Daryl squeezed her breasts, grinding his erection into her ass, "Well then next time I'll just ground ya to the cell until they're dry. Don't need no one seein' my shit."

Carol turned around in his arms, smirking as she slipped her arms around his neck, "Your shit? What exactly is your shit?"

Daryl growled cupping her ass hard, making her moan, "This is my shit, the whole fuckin' thing." His mouth overtook hers, his tongue brutal as he tried to taste as much of her as he could. Since they had gone public and started having sex, he had been insatiable in his sexual appetite.

Carol grinned against his mouth, "Here?"

Daryl smirked pulling back, "Alright locked the door. Shoo'd Beth, told her my brother was lookin' for her. Now where the fuck were we?"

Carol felt his hands slid down the back of her pants, under her panties, he gripped her ass cheeks. Damn this man was like an octopus, he had more hands sometimes than she knew what to do with. She groaned into his mouth and he snickered, kissing her softly a few times on the lips, "Come' on."

Carol let him grab her hand and take her over to one of the tables at the rear of the room away from the door and the few windows. He sat her down hard on the table he pulled at the hem of her shirt, pulling the tank top off. Carol's hands went to his shirt and he grabbed her wrist, a moment of fear flashed in his eyes, "It's daylight."

Carol nodded, "I know, it's ok, it's just me."

Daryl nodded; taking a deep breath he let her pull the shirt from his body. She thought he was beautiful. She could never understand why he felt the need to hide. His chest was hard muscle, it felt like heaven on Earth to run your hands over. She leaned forward and brought his nipple into her mouth, sucking on the tender skin, she knew how much he liked this. She had discovered kind of on accident that when he was close you just had to roll his nipples in-between your fingers and he came like a freight train.

Daryl put his hand on the back of her head, pulling her closer to him as her mouth devoured his chest. God, her mouth was like heaven, the things his woman could do with it were mind blowing. He grunted as she bit down playfully, her hands already heading for his zipper. He toed off his boots, as her hands pushed his pants down his thighs. She looked up at him and smiled as she wrapped her hand around him. He groaned, throwing his head back, "Fuck woman, I wanna be bare in ya. Feel that warm fuckin' pussy wrap around me."

Carol stilled her hand and sat back on the table looking at him. Daryl smirked at her, they had been having this conversation for three weeks now and she always said no, didn't give a reason, just no. Daryl stepped out of his pants and stalked toward her, pulling her close to him by her legs. She eyed him, looking like a fiery little pixie the way her short hair framed her face. His hands went to the zipper on her pants, "Come on woman, just once and I'll pull out."

Carol lifted her hips to let him pull the pants from her body, leaving her in nothing but a pair of white lacy panties, he growled, they were his favorite. Carol stared at him, as his hands massaged up and down her legs, her voice was soft, "What if I get pregnant?"

Daryl's head snapped up, his heart beating hard in his chest, what if she got pregnant? He loved her, she was his. Sure maybe Maggie and Glenn needed a big deal, but to Daryl if there was a God, the moment they made love the first time, the big guy upstairs saw them as married. He wasn't going anywhere and he sure hell wasn't letting her go. He leaned down kissing the side of her neck, "I'll pull out, just once Carol. Jesus, I want to feel you against me."

She almost wanted to laugh at how he was whining. She sighed, "Ok, just this once."

Daryl's smile went wide, "Oh woman, this is gonna be fuckin' awesome. Ya ain't gonna want to do with one again!"

Carol rolled her eyes, which him growl, pulling her toward him. His mouth found her breasts and he suckled her, almost worshipping the dusty rose nipples. His tongue flicking out and making circles that made her arch her back into him. He chuckled as he ran his hand down her stomach trailing to the juncture between her legs. He smirked up at her when he saw she had shaved, he had asked her to do that, he wanted to see if it was different. He ran his hand over the freshly shaven skin making her shiver, "Damn woman."

He knelt down in front of her, hauling her legs over his shoulders. He littered her freshly shaven pussy with soft slow kisses making her jerk and buck with each touch. He ignored his need, which was painfully hard as he worked his tongue to her slit, running it gently across the lips. Carol hissed, "Please….Daryl…stop teasing."

Daryl chuckled against her, "Patience woman, we got all fuckin' day."

Carol looked down at him, panting, "Rick's gonna be looking for us."

Daryl shook his head, "Told him you and me was takin' the afternoon off. Lay shut that pretty little mouth and let a man work."

Carol let her head fall back on the table with a thump as he ran his tongue over her again. She arched her back off the table moaning as he finally thrust his tongue into her, tasting the deepest parts of her, he loved her taste, it was like cinnamon and honey on fucking ice cream. He slowly ran his tongue up to the bundle of nerves that would make her come undone, but he teased. He wanted this to be good for her, because she had done so much for him. He put one finger inside her, moving it in and out at a painfully slow pace, looking up he watched her as she bucked and moved on the table, moaning his name as her hands ran up and down her breast. He gritted his teeth for a minute, telling himself to go slow, his cock was jumping up and down, he wanted inside her, but not yet.

He concentrated on her, kissing and sucking her with every inch of his mouth. When he knew she couldn't take anymore he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard until she couldn't control herself and she came hard. She flooded his mouth in a way she had never before and he growled as he held fast to her clit as she rode out the orgasm of her life.

Daryl stood up wiping his hand across his scruff and mouth, she had really flooded him. He smirked down at her, there was a light sheen of sweat on her body and she was still twitching and jerking, she was fucking perfect.

He pulled her to the edge of the table, fuck he loved the library, the table was just the right height so her core came right to him. She opened her eyes and smiled lazily at him, as he pulled her into a kiss, that held all the promises of what he was going to do to her. He felt her take his engorged member in her hand, setting the tip right at her entrance, her hands working the back of his neck, she whispered, "Please."

It was all the invitation he needed and he thrust into her in one push, his hands gripping her hips so hard, she knew she would bruise later. She didn't care; the feel of him bare inside her was intense. She moved her hips and he stilled her, looking into her eyes with a passion she had always dreamed of, he hissed through his teeth, "Give me a minute." She smiled, pulling him into a kiss, her hands going to his hair.

When he was inside her, he had to stop; the feeling was like nothing before. He loved Carol. He loved fucking her, but this….this was like nothing he ever felt. He had never been bareback in a woman before and now that had, he didn't know if he could go back. The sensations that ripped through him were insane. The way her freshly shaven pussy pushed against his balls, the wetness inside her making him sink deeper than he had ever before. And tight, his woman was fucking tight on a good day, but damn it all to fucking hell if she wasn't gripping him like a tight ass glove. Like she was made for him. He could feel ever twitch of her nerves, every muscle as she gripped him.

He moved finally their mouths never breaking as he moved slowly, wanting to bring them up to a slow burn, a slow build that would blow both their fucking minds. She started moving with him, lying back on the table, arching her back to give him easy access to her breast. He gripped one in each hand, as he started working faster, bucking into her, her little mewling sounds and his panting echoed through the library with the sound of their bodies smacking together. He felt her start to build and he rolled her nipples in-between his fingers, he gripped her hard, knowing he would bruise her, but he was too far gone to stop. She came first, gripping his hands that were still on her breasts, he panted, "Open your eyes woman, wanna see ya cum."

Her blue eyes flipped wide open and he saw her fall over the edge the pressure and tightness almost enough to push him out, but he hung on. Then he felt his balls tighten and before he could pull out he was bucking hard into her bucking his hips, screaming her name as he emptied his seed into her. He felt Carol cumming again and he kept going slamming into her after he was spent, just to give her one more. Carol rose off the table, wrapping her arms around him as she shuddered under the intensity of the last orgasm.

They held each other panting as they came down. He kissed her neck, whispering into her skin, "Thank ya woman."

She nodded her head, "You're welcome, but if you knocked me up Dixon."

He smirked at her, "One time ain't gonna do nothin'."

Carol laughed, kissing him, "Yeah, one time, why do I think this will become a regular thing?"

Daryl smirked, already knowing that if he had to find god damn birth control pills he was getting into HIS woman bare back again.

**Well…ok….I need a moment….talk amongst your selves. Heading for a shower! HOT! Hope you liked! Kaye**


	103. Twenty Seconds

Chapter 103…..Twenty Seconds

**Well this one comes from our dear MyLadyDanae, who wanted a little summer loving with strawberries and sleeping naked….sigh…here we go! **

**Oh so you know keep the requests going. I have a small stack that I'm working through but keep it coming! **

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol stood in the garden surveying the mass of green beans and strawberries. She never thought when they planted them that they would get such a large bounty. She wiped the sweat off her brow; the garden had become her and Hershel's escape from the rest of Woodbury. They were overwhelmed to say the least. Yes, they had Bob the medic that helped out, but the increase in people with aliments was killing them. Carol and Hershel spent hours out in the sun, working the garden. Now that the sun was so unforgiving and the temperatures were soaring, Hershel could only stay there for so long and he would head inside leaving Carol to enjoy the quiet until her turn with Judith or making dinner.

She had just finished up weeding a row of strawberries when a shadow fell on her. She looked up to see Daryl covered from head to toe in walker much grinning at her, "When we get to sample that?" His face turning red at the double meaning, but Carol pretended not to notice.

She picked a strawberry off the bush and handed it to him. She noticed the way his arm muscles flexed and he took the berry to his lips. Damn his sweet lips. She could just picture what they felt like moving against her skin. She shook her head. Daryl ate the berry and rose an eyebrow at her, "Been out in the sun for too long or somethin'?"

Carol shook her head, "No, why?"

Daryl shrugged, "You're actin' funny is all."

Carol played it off, "Nope, just enjoying the quiet. How about you? How'd clearing the other cellblock go?"

Daryl sat down in the row with her and his scent invaded her, yeah she could smell walker but underneath it she could smell the manly pine that was all him with a hint of tobacco. He picked a strawberry off the bush and held it up, not knowing where the braver came she opened her mouth and bit down into it. Some of the juice rolling down her chin; she giggled and wiped it off with her hand. She looked up at Daryl and saw a strange look in his eyes, she wasn't sure what? Before she could ask him what was wrong Beth called from the doorway of the cellblock.

Carol sighed, "Judith time, she's driving Beth nuts with her teething. See you at dinner."

Daryl nodded, watching her leave, "See you at dinner."

**-Winter Heat-**

That night Daryl stood in the watchtower. He had volunteered to take watch all night because the prison was too god damn stuffy. He looked down at the little garden and smiled to himself. He and Carol. That was what was rattling around in his head tonight, what the hell was going on with the two of them. He knew some of the other women from Woodbury had been pushing up on him hard, but he won't give them the time of day. He only followed one woman around with his eyes. He felt like a god damn creeper, even peeking when she changed clothes in the cell and she thought he was sleeping. Hell he went so far as to smell some of her lotion the other day.

Yeah, he was turning into a pussy and if he could he'd beat his own ass. He sighed thinking about today in the garden when she bit into that strawberry. Damn her mouth, he had dreams about just that mouth and what he would do with it. Shit, then the moan she gave when she bit into it, shit is that what she sounded like during sex, damn he wish he knew. Then the juice how it travelled down her little chin, he had to fight ever urge not to chase it with his tongue. He raked his hands through his hair, he was fucked he knew it; he had the fucking hots for his best friend. Totally fucked.

He heard the door to the watch tower bang open to reveal Glenn and Maggie who were giggling, "Hey Daryl, we want to finish out tonight."

Daryl eyed the two, "Ya gotta watch for shit, not fuck all night."

Glenn blushed ten shades of red, while Maggie slapped at Daryl's chest, "Jesus, Dixon lighten up. The prison too damn hot for anything other than sleeping if you can do that! We just wanted fresh air, thought you would want sleep for tomorrow, Rick said there's a run."

Daryl sighed, "Alright, just keep one eye on the horizon there short round." Glenn nodded to him as Maggie laughed.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol was miserable, totally miserable. She had stood in the shower with poor Judith earlier just enjoying the feel of the cold water on their skin. Rick had taken her for the night and now she was tossing and turning in her bunk. She sighed, the heat was awful. She knew Daryl would be on watch until morning, so she did the only thing she could think of. She stripped down to nothing. She made sure the blanket hanging on their cell was shut tight and the small cell window was open, but she stripped down. Just standing there completely naked helped, she felt like some naughty girl being naked like that, but she was sweating so bad. She climbed back into her bunk and pulled a light sheet over herself, it was much better than before; she pulled her body flush with the cool wall and began to drift to sleep.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl came in and was surprised to see their blanket down, he opened it slowly hoping to not freak Carol out. Fuck what if she's touchin' herself, he went hard at the thought, he was waking up most nights now with a raging hard on, that he went to the bathroom to take care of, but he was dreaming of Carol. So the last thing he needed was to see her like that, touching herself and panting. Shit I bet she moans, he wanted to slap himself, well at least this way he won't need to get up and jack off he could do it before hand.

He saw she was sleeping and he made his way inside setting his crossbow on the end of the bunk and toeing off his boots. He hated taking off his shirt, but she was asleep and it was so damn hot, he was pulling off his shirt, when he heard her whimper.

He froze staring hard into the dark, then the whimper again, followed by, "Please no Ed." It was soft, but he heard it. FUCK she was having a dream about that fucker again. He sat down on the bunk and reached for her shoulder, gently shaking her.

When she whimpered again, he went to turn her over and the sheet fell and he saw, even in the dark, her beautiful breast glowing up at him. He froze his hands on her shoulders; he looked up and saw her staring back at him wide eyed.

Daryl stood up hitting his head on his own bunk. He started reaching for his boots, now he was a fucking pervert. She wakes up from a dream about her fucking ex and here he was staring at her tits, good tits, but Jesus Dixon get your ass together.

Carol couldn't believe it when she woke up to him over her, for a minute she didn't know if she was dreaming or not. She watched him as he moved away from her hitting his head, trying to get on his boots. She knew it was now or never. She had to know, she pulled from a courage she didn't know she had, "You know they say it takes twenty seconds of pure courage to change your life."

Daryl was stunned, "What?"

Carol was sitting up clinging to the sheet in front of her, her heart beating hard in her chest, "You know twenty seconds to do something you'd never do again. Twenty seconds to see if you're brave."

Daryl dropped his boot, not sure if Carol was awake yet, "Carol are ya awake?"

Carol laughed nervously, "I am, Daryl this is my twenty seconds."

Before he could react she stood up and dropped the sheet. Standing there in front of him, naked as the day she was born, counting off seconds in her head. If he didn't want her, then she'd put the sheet back on and get as far away from him as she could, but she couldn't keep dancing around him anymore. She finally got to ten seconds in her head and her eyes meet his.

When she dropped that sheet, Daryl was parazlayed, there she stood, sure he'd snuck a peek at her from time to time, but damn the whole show was something. She was back lit by the moon through the small window and it gave her an ethereal glow. When she looked at him, he knew, he was gone.

He closed the distance taking her lips as hard and fast as he could. His hands gliding over her soft pale skin as he moved her back against the wall. He didn't even tense as she ran her hands up and down his bare chest. He was too lost in the feel of her under his hands; he had been watching her like some kind of god damn creeper for days. As soon as the heat had set in and her tank tops started plastering to her body and he could make out the hard peaks of her nipples he had been dreaming of this moment. Hell he had been dreaming of this moment forever! Since he started looking at her at the quarry and now it was here.

He pulled away staring into her eyes, "Twenty seconds, huh?"

Carol nodded, her face flush and her eyes heavy with lust, "Yeah."

Daryl grunted, pushing her back into the wall and pinning her with his hips, his eyes followed the trail his hand took down her cheek, then neck, then it stopped on those damn beautiful breasts. He felt his cock twitch and he smirked at him, "Gonna be more than twenty seconds."

He crushed his lips to hers, their tongues fighting each other for control, but Carol finally gave in, letting him take what he wanted. Carol groaned into his mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Daryl couldn't wait any longer, he needed inside her, he snaked a hand between them to unzip his pants, but Carol was already there pulling him from his pants. Her hand wrapped around his cock, she swallowed hard, it was so much bigger than she ever thought it would be. She swallowed hard, staring into his eyes, "You sure?"

Daryl's lip twitched up, "Ain't never been more sure."

Carol nodded, their lips coming together as he thrust into her, her head going back as she arched her back feeling him fill her, stretching her to points she never knew she could reach. Daryl closed his eyes, leaning his head on her shoulder, he had to hold it together or he'd cum like a sixteen year old seeing his first boob. He growled when he finally let himself think about it, he was buried in the most beautiful woman. Her body was gripping him like a glove and she was moaning his name, FUCK , if he was dreaming he hoped no one woke him.

He felt her kiss the side of his neck, her little tongue darting out to taste the salty flesh. Daryl looked up at her and grinned as he gave her a quick thrust. Carol moaned, biting down on her lip and Daryl smirked at her; she was fucking beautiful when she did that. He thrust again and her eyes rolled back in her head, "Stop teasing me." She whispered into his shoulder.

Daryl licked her other shoulder, mumbling into her skin, "I ain't fuckin' teasin' ya, but you're a tease wearin' that red fuckin' tank top and bad girls they get punished." Then he went, pumping his hips into her, her back hitting the cool wall as he built the two of them up to the edge. He felt her building and the pressure was insane as she clenched around him he growled throwing his head back and cumming right along with her.

They were both panting as he lowered her to the ground, her lips littered soft kisses on his chest. If this was a onetime only deal she wanted to make sure he knew how good it was for her. She kept muttering thank you into his chest. He stood there hands braced against the wall as she kissed him. Damn he loved this woman, what the hell was she thanking him for. He tilted her chin up so he could kiss her softly on the lips, "Best get to bed."

Carol nodded her head walking over to the bunk she slid back against the wall where she was, just turning her back. She felt tears bit at her eyes, so that was it, she had found heaven in his arms and now that was it. She wanted every moment in his arms, she should never have stood up, he probably felt sorry for her.

She felt the bunk dip and a strong arm coiled around her waist pulling her flush against him, he was naked too and she shuddered as his lips brushed kisses over her ear and neck, "This alright?"

Carol wiped at her tears and nodded her head. Daryl sighed, "Did I hurt ya? You're cryin'."

Carol shook her head, "I'm just happy, is all."

Daryl chuckled, settling in behind her, the sound was like music to Carol's ears, "Cry when ya sad, cry when ya happy, damn woman at least ya don't cry when ya cum, then I would've lost my shit. Now get some sleep I have a run with Rick in the morning."

Carol nodded her head, falling asleep in his arms, where she felt like coming home.

The next morning, Carol started to stir in his arms. He had been awake for awhile, but he couldn't make himself get up. He sighed kissing the top of her head as he pulled her closer, hell if truth be told he wanted to go again this morning. Shit he had his woman in bed, why the fuck not. He smirked, as his cock twitched. He heard footsteps on the stairs and for a minute he thought about getting up and getting into his bunk, but like Carol said twenty seconds of brave. He knew it was Rick and he knew he was heading for their cell.

Daryl made sure Carol was covered and he sat there watching as the blanket curtain move. It was now or never, Daryl told himself.

Rick stepped through the curtain and scanned the upper bunk. No Daryl, he must have gone out early to get the bike ready. He was getting ready to step back out when he heard Daryl's voice, "Ya ready to go or something?"

Rick squinted into the bottom bunk and there with a sheet over both of them were Carol and Daryl. Carol was nestled into his chest and Daryl had one arm wrapped around her. Rick was stunned, it wasn't like no one wanted them together, hell everybody did, but they just figured Daryl, being Daryl it wouldn't happen. Rick stammered, "Ah, Yeah, yeah I'm ready when you are. But take your time. I just wanted to….huh…see what time you wanted to leave. So whenever, Morning Carol."

Rick had seen the slight movement and knew she was awake, Carol blushed a little holding the sheet to her body she gave him a little wave. Rick chuckled a little going out of the cell. He took a deep breath, looking down at the ground, "By the way you two, about damn time." He heard Carol chuckle nervously and then a hushed whisper from Daryl, followed by what Rick knew were kisses. Rick smiled heading back to the common room, at least someone was happy.

When Rick told them about damn time and Carol had chuckled looking up into Daryl's eyes. He just smirked, brushing his hand across her cheek, "Twenty seconds right, now everybody will know about us and I don't have to tell them. Now get up 'ere and kiss me I got plans for ya before I leave."

Carol sighed as he kissed her hard, rolling them over onto her back. Twenty seconds of stupid brave can lead to a lifetime of amazing.

**So take Carol's advice today, give yourself twenty seconds of stupid brave and make something happen! Hugs, Kaye**


	104. Adonis Rescued

Chapter 104….Adonis Rescued

**Well this is a combined request between adelicateflower08, who wanted Carol to get stalked by someone and saved by Daryl like Jax from SOA did for Tara and HaloHunter who wanted a woman to take Daryl. Well I mixed the two and I hope you like it….it's different.**

**I like to think of Amanda as a scary fan girl. LOL….so keep that in mind**

**I own nothing but my deep love of TWD and a biker named Norm.**

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl woke to a splitting headache. The last thing he remembered was hunting down a large buck and then the world went black. He groaned rolling his head to one side; he squinted against the harsh light of day. Standing by a small fire was a woman, her black hair falling down her back, her clothes were military in style and she had a large bowie knife in her hand. Daryl squinted; _bitch got my knife too, shit what the fuck?_

As if she heard him the woman turned around and smiled at him, "I see you're awake." She strutted towards him, crouching down in front of him. She ran her hand along his cheek, making him turn his head grunting, her finger tips trailed down his well toned arms, "Oh sweet heart, no one will find us. I made sure. I've been watching you for weeks and I know how your little prison works."

Daryl spat on the ground hoping it would be enough to back this bitch up, but she just smiled at him, "What'd ya want?"

The woman laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Oh sugar, just you." The way she licked her lips made him nervous. This was not going to end well for him. His hands were bound above him tied to a low thick tree branch and his feet were tied too. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree, Carol was gonna be worried sick. He just had to get the upper hand on this bitch and things would be fine, he had to get back home to his wife and daughter.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol paced back and forth holding little May in her arms. The baby was a godsend, she had warned Daryl when he wanted to go bareback that they would end up with a little one but he didn't listen and nine months later their little May came screaming into the world with all the intensity of her father and the gentle touch of her mother. The now two year old girl yawned into her mother's shoulder, "Dada momma."

Carol nodded, "Yup, where is your dada little girl?"

After she laid the little girl down in her playpen, Carol went to Rick, "He's not back and he always gets back by dark."

Rick sighed looking up at her from his seat at one of the common room tables, "Carol, Daryl has stayed out like this before."

Carol shook her head, "Not like this, not since May. Something is wrong. I want to get Merle and go look for him."

Rick sighed, "Not in the dark, what about May?"

Carol growled, "Beth will keep an eye on her and I'm sure you will help out considering how I helped raise your daughter. I don't need your PERMISSION!"

Carol stalked to her brother-in-law's cell, Beth was sitting up her swollen pregnant belly pulling at one of Merle's shirts, Merle was putting on his gear, he didn't turn around, "I can go alone little sister. Ya don't need to be out there and Daryl will kill me if ya get hurt."

Carol sighed, crossing her arms, "I'm going with you. He's my husband."

Merle turned around staring at her, "What if he's turned sugar?"

Carol squared her shoulders, "He's my husband, I have a right to be there. Please Merle, I love him."

Merle sighed, "Alright sugar." He turned to Beth, "Angel can you go in and lay in with May keep an eye on her? We'll be back by first light."

Beth stood up with Merle helps, kissing him slowly, "Be careful big man."

Merle nodded, "Always am."

**-Words to My Heart-**

Daryl kept his eyes on the woman as she made her way toward him. The sun had set and he was starving, his stomach was making noises and the bitch was coming toward him with a can of beans. The smell from it cooking over the fire was killing him.

She knelt down next to him brushing the hair out of his eyes; he jerked his head away, "GET YOUR FUCKIN' HANDS OFF ME!"

She laughed, "Oh sugar, don't be mean. We have lots of time to fight. Right now we need to enjoy our wedding night."

Daryl's eyes went wide, "BITCH! I don't know you! I have a fuckin' wife and kid waitin' for me to get back! Ya can go to hell."

She chuckled, pushing a spoonful of beans into his mouth, "Oh sugar you can forget all about them. I'm seen her, she's too old for you and your little girl; well she'll be fine without you. You're mine now."

He spit the beans out and she stood shaking her head, "Well I guess we can start with names sugar, what's yours?"

Daryl grunted, "Merle, Merle Dixon."

She grinned, "Well Merle, I'm Amanda." She set the can of beans down and slowly pulled her shirt over her head, "Let's play Merle."

She lowered herself into his lap, Daryl bucking and thrashing, his eyes burning at her as she started kissing his neck and face. He clamped his lips shut. Amanda smiled, slipping her hand to his cock, cupping him through his pants, "My My MY, aren't you a big boy."

Daryl's mind was racing, "Untie me and I'll show ya."

Amanda smirked, "Only your hands lover."

Once she undid his hands, he went for the gun he saw sticking out of her boot. Before she could react he shot her in the stomach. She screamed crawling away from him. Daryl sat there his chest heaving not sure what to do now. Then he heard feet running toward him, he turned just in time to see Carol scan the camp. Amanda tried to stand up, but his woman shot her square in the forehead. Amanda fell to the ground, dead.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Carol and Merle had been tracking him for over two hours when they came across a small fire burning in the distance. Merle grumbled under his breath, "If he's just takin' a break from married life I'm gonna kick his ass."

Carol heard him and pushed past him almost running toward the fire, Merle cussed, "God damn it Carol, might not be him!"

Carol didn't care she was going to find him; she had to find him for May. As she ran near the campsite, she heard a shot and she took off as fast as she could. When she got to the clearing there on the ground was a bare chested woman with a gunshot to her stomach, Daryl was sitting on the ground against a tree his feet tied and a gun in his hand. Carol didn't think she watched the woman start to stand and she fired, hitting her in the head.

Daryl stared at his woman, this might be bad. His brother came jogging up, "Holy fucking shit! What the hell happened here boy?"

Daryl motioned to the body, "She got the drop on me while I was huntin' and tied my ass up. Bitch was gonna make me her bitch or some shit."

Carol turned her icy stare at him, "DO YOU KNOW HER?"

Daryl shook his head, "No, I don't have a fucking clue who she is. Woke up tied to the tree and she was all like, this is our wedding day. Shit woman. You know me, I ain't never touched another woman but ya."

Carol walked over crouching down she untied his feet; she felt his hand on her shoulder pulling her to him. Carol let him kiss her, but she was tense and he could feel it. He pulled back smirking at her, "Ya got to save me this time. Thank ya woman."

Carol nodded, giving him one quick kiss on the lips, "Glad you're safe."

They started the walk back to the prison. Daryl's head was killing him. Him and Merle stayed a few steps behind Carol as they made their way to the prison. Carol was at the gate, opening it when Merle put a hand on his brother's chest, "Boy ya need to talk to her. Not only did she find ya with a woman half naked, she also killed a living person. Beth and me will watch out for May. Just fix this."

Daryl sighed, nodding his head, he followed Carol into the yard but instead of going into the cellblock he watched her walk toward the old basketball court. He nodded to Merle and followed her. He watched her from the fence as she paced back and forth working out whatever it was she was thinking in her head.

He finally got brave and stepped into the basketball court, "Ya want to talk?"

Carol glared at him, "How? How did she end up without a shirt Daryl?"

Daryl swallowed hard, she was pissed, "She took the fuckin' thing off! I was tied up woman; I didn't go looking for that shit! She was gonna rape my ass!"

Carol huffed, mumbling under her breath, "Can't rape the willing!"

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her, "What did ya say?"

Carol turned her face red, "YOU CAN'T RAPE THE WILLING!" Her chest was heaving and she looked like she wanted to tear him in half. She stalked toward him and grabbed his hair roughly pulling him into a kiss that said, 'this is my fucking man'. When she pulled back, she still looked crazed and Daryl was kind of afraid to move. She shoved him back into a wall, her hand going down the front of his pants, gripping him in her hand, he moaned.

He couldn't believe what she was doing, it like she had to mark him, claim him as her own. He looked at the animal like expression on her face, "Shit woman." She kissed him again, biting at his lips, licking down his throat, she sucked and bit so hard he knew it would leave a mark, but fuck it all it was hot.

She moved her hand out of his pants, moving him so he hit the ground with her on top. He didn't have to register what she was doing before she had her pants off and his pants unzipped. She sunk down on him and he knew it had to hurt her, but she was crazed. He moaned in pleasure she was marking her fucking territory and he wasn't going to stop her. If he had found her with a another man in the same position he would have fucked her on the bastard body. He snaked his hands up her shirt, finding her breast, FUCK he loved her tits.

She growled increasing her speed, gritting her teeth her eyes burned into him, "WHO DO YOU BELONG TO?"

Daryl grunted, bucking up into her, "YOU woman, you know that. FUCK Carol."

Carol grinned down at him, grinding her hips into him at a frightening rate. He knew he was going to cum, fuck he could feel it, he came slamming up into her, Carol came too digging her nails into his chest drawing blood. She panted, as she pulled herself off him, pulling her pants on. She looked down at him; he was dazed, still trying to come down from his high. She grinned, cupping his cock in her hand, "Baby don't you forget what we talked about here." She gave him a little squeeze and walked away, leaving him there, cock out, staring up at the stars. His mind was scrambled.

The next morning, his woman was back. He watched as she played with May in the yard. Her silver hair glowing in the sun. He walked up and put his hand on the small of her back, kissing her shoulder, "Morning MY WOMAN."

Carol grinned placing a small kiss on his nose, "That's right don't you ever forget it, MY MAN."

**Well I hope you liked it! Very different, but hey Daryl would be a hot item at the end of the world! LOL…ok, do your thing! Hugs, Kaye**


	105. Trainin' Day

Chapter 105….Trainin' Day

**Alright this one is a request from the wonderful vickih, who wanted Tyreese offering to teach hand to hand combat, but Daryl steps in saying he'll train Carol. I hope you like it! **

**This will be my last post for Winter Heat today, though I have a few authors that are working on stuff! But I hope you have enjoyed the smut today, it's Smutty Thursday I guess!**

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl stood off to the side while Rick ran the weekly meeting. He scanned the room seeing Carol leaning against the small makeshift counter they had set up in the common room for meal time. He hated all these fuckers from Woodbury, he didn't know them, but he didn't want to. He liked his little group, his family. He sighed as Rick nodded to him, he knew what was coming and he fucking hated it. Rick smirked, knowing that this would break the red neck's resolve, "Tyreese has offered to teach those of us without much hand to hand combat experience. I want anyone who wants to learn to see Tyreese after the meeting."

Tyreese nodded, winking over at Carol, who blushed. Daryl whipped his head back and forth at the exchange, what the fuck was that? As the meeting started to break up he stormed over to Carol who was talking to Tyreese and Rick. Daryl didn't even care the other two men were watching, he tapped Carol and the shoulder, as soon as she turned around, he spoke, "I'll train ya."

Carol smiled, "It's alright Daryl, I know you have a lot of other things to take care of. That's why I went to Tyreese and told him he should do a class."

Daryl shook his head, he was beyond pissed right now, "Nah, I've done all your other trainin' I'll do this. Don't want that fucker gettin' the wrong idea about where his hands should go."

Tyreese raised his eyebrow, but he didn't say anything. Rick chuckled a little, "Alright then Daryl, we leave Carol in your hands."

Carol blushed and turned away from him, that was weird she never does that, I'm always the one to blush. He leaned in whispering in her ear, "Finish up here and met me out in the yard."

Carol felt his breath on her neck and she almost came undone. Rick had found her a few days before crying in the laundry room because of all the women buzzing around Daryl. Rick had frowned, he knew that the hunter loved her, anyone could see that, but he just needed a push. They already shared a cell and Rick was sure that would do it, but the man was yet to make a move. So as Rick sat there holding his friend a plan formed. When he told Carol she had laughed at him, saying it would never work, then Tyreese was on board, saying he would even play it up. But then it had worked and he seemed almost jealous her heart had been beating out of control and she couldn't stop the blush on her cheeks. Then when he whispered in her ear, she had to fight with herself. How the hell was she going to roll around on the floor with him when just his voice in her ear had her almost panting. She hated this idea now.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl waited for her in the yard, he scanned the other group led by Tyreese and he felt his fist ball at his side. Big fucker was always looking at Carol, opening doors for her, helping her do things. He just wanted to ram his fist into his face. He shook away the thought of Tyreese's hands on Carol's hips, FUCKER! He was good and pissed by the time she came to him.

When he looked at her he wanted to groan, she was wearing that little red tank top that he loved so damn much and a pair of those black stretchy pants that made her ass look like a fucking heart. Shit this was going to suck. Carol crossed her arms, "So where do you want to start?"

Daryl cleared his throat, "Yuh, why don't ya just come at me. Try to take me down."

Carol chuckled, "Alright Dixon. Remember I'm a girl, don't get pissed and hit me."

Daryl huffed, "Pfft, you really think you can get me down woman?"

Carol smiled, "Yup." She lunged at him and he side stepped her easily, but what he didn't except was her crouching down and sweeping his legs out from under him. He hit the ground hard and she was on him, her knees pinning down his arms and her pussy was sitting right in front of his face. He leaned forward just a little and breathed in her scent, he groaned letting his head fall back onto the ground. Damn she smelled good, if she smelled that good the taste…..he felt himself go hard. He rolled his eyes as he glared up at her. She looked beautiful with a triumphant smile on her face, "I told you I could…."

Before she finished he flipped them, his body between her legs and her arms pinned above her head. His hard on pushing in her core, Carol closed her eyes and stopped herself from panting; she wondered if this is what sex would be like with him. Daryl looked down at her face and he was having a hell of a time figuring out how the hell he got into this position. He just reacted and now he was staring down into her face and he wanted to kiss her, it was like his mind was working on it's own. Or his heart. His heart was screaming for her, while his mind was screaming no. The heart won out and he crushed his lips to hers fast, bucking into her as his tongue flicked out to seek entrance. When she moaned into his mouth as their tongues started a dance of their own.

Daryl was lost, lost in this woman that he had come to care so much for. Lost in the soft touch of her hands on his back, the taste of his mouth on hers. He would've taken her right there, fuck it, but he heard cat calls and whistles coming from the basketball court. He turned and looked to see Tyreese and Glenn clapping and whistling, Daryl turned red looking down at Carol. She knew he would run, he always did this, when his emotions came to the surface. He grunt, "M'sorry."

He pushed off her and was gone out the gate before she got off the ground. She pulled herself up and walked toward the prison, tears welling in her eyes. Glenn yelled to her, already feeling bad, "Sorry Carol. We shouldn't have…." Carol held her hand up and walked into the prison, she wanted to be alone, she couldn't take anymore from people today.

**-Winter Heat-**

When Daryl made it back to the prison it was dark. He was greeted by three very pissed off men, Glenn, Tyreese, and Rick. Rick took a step toward him, "Where the hell have you been?"

Daryl shrugged, "I went huntin' why?"

Glenn stepped forward his little pitbull face on for when he was pissed, "Carol moved out of the cellblock today! She moved to the library, won't take no for an answer. Locked herself in there right after you left. Maggie and Beth have tried to get her out, hell Merle's there right now keeping watch over her, he threatened to break the door down, but she didn't say anything."

Daryl sighed, pointing at the three of them, "Yeah just couldn't leave us alone to do shit on our own. Ya had to keep pushin'."

Rick sighed, "Yeah I guess you get us there, but what are you going to do now Don Juan?"

Daryl sighed, "I got it. Just stay the fuck away."

The three men watched him head into the tombs. Tyreese smirked, "Anyone else notice he didn't have any game with him, but he had a pocket full of something there?"

Rick and Glenn smirked, saying in unison, "Cherokee Roses."

Tyreese raised his eyebrows and Rick clapped him on the back walking him toward the tables of the common room, "Let me tell you Daryl and Carol's story."

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl found Merle sitting on the floor in front of the library talking into the door, "….so when I was about nineteen I left home, had to get the fuck out of there ya know…." Merle looked up and saw Daryl standing there, he stood up, "About fuckin' time little brother, she's been in there most the day won't say a fuckin' word, been talkin' to her hopin' my voice pissed her off enough she'd open the door."

Daryl huffed, "Ya got your lock pick on ya?"

Merle nodded handing it over to his brother and watched as Daryl made quick work of the door. Merle clapped him on the back, "Good luck, I'm headin' to find me a little angel, had to break a date cuz of this shit, ya better seal the deal."

Daryl rolled his eyes stepping into the dark library and closing the door. He leaned against the door and squinted into the dark. He made out her form lying on the old couch facing away from him. He took a deep breath and grabbed a hold of his courage and walked toward her. He sat down on the small table by the couch and tapped her shoulder. She jumped turning wiping at her eyes, she glared at him, "What do you want?"

Daryl was taken aback by her gruffness, "Shit, I was just checkin' on ya."

Carol sat up crossing her arms, "I don't need your charity Daryl. Just go to YOUR cell, I got the hint."

Daryl was pissed now, "WHAT HINT IS THAT?" He stood up towering over her, his fist clenching, what did she think? He was fucking in love with her dumb ass, had been for a long time. Took kissing her and running like a pussy into the woods to figure that out, but damn it he knew it now.

Carol stood up pushing her little finger into his chest, "I GET IT, NOW LEAVE."

Daryl felt his anger lessen as he saw the pain in her eyes, he grabbed her arms holding her in place, "Get what? Tell me Carol what is it you get?"

Carol shook her head, looking down, "Don't make me say it." Her voice was just a pleading whisper.

Daryl's voice shook with nerves, "What ya get that I love ya and now ya don't want nothin' to do with me?"

Carol narrowed her eyes, "What? What did you say?"

Daryl smirked, "I said I love ya. That part or the part where ya don't want me?"

Carol let out a small sob, "You do? But earlier…..?"

Daryl sighed, putting a hand on the back of her neck, her lips glowing in the door, calling for him. He pulled her into him, kissing her hoping that his kiss would say all the things he couldn't. When he pulled away they were panting, his voice was thick with lust, "I do. I know I shouldn't have left, but I had to think away from those assholes." He reached into his pocket pulling out a few Cherokee Roses that were crushed to hell, "I was out there thinkin' and I found these. They looked better when I picked them."

Carol felt a small tear roll down her cheek, "Oh Daryl."

Daryl sit the roses down, his hands going to her waist he was shaking, "Well, this is me. All my scars and all my fucked up shit woman. Ya sure ya want this?"

Carol nodded her head, going on her tip toes to kiss him again, "Oh yeah, I want it all." The kiss was amazing and led to them being found in the morning both of them naked on the couch. Rick and Merle had gone looking for them and when they found them both asleep, Carol nestled on his chest, with Daryl's arms wrapped around her, the two men backed out of the room.

Rick looked at Merle both of them grinning like fools, "We'll let them sleep for a while more."

Merle nodded, clapping Rick on the back, "Yup, I'd say they earned."

**I left the smut out because honestly, I thought this one was too cute for it. I hope you guys will forgive me that one. Hugs, Kaye**


	106. Not Helping

Chapter 106….Not Helping

**Well, I've had a real bad day so far today and I have to say I'm a bit pissed off, so I think this can only spell trouble for our favorite couple. So I hope you all bear with me. Husband well they SUCK and mine, is going to get an arrow right to the ass! **

**With that being said, here's a little look into the Daryl and Carol we will see in Dusk. I hope you enjoy. Athlete Girl is working on Chapter 2 then we will be off and running. **

**Hugs to you all and hopes that you have a good weekend. Kaye**

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol hated this; she had been up and down the stairs of their little house over two dozen times already today. Both Tanner and Matthew were spiking fevers, half the compound was down with the flu and there had been a large herd outside of the wall so Daryl and Rick were out there with Merle and several of the other men taking care of the problem. Which left Carol to take care of the kids and she was wearing down.

Tanner was getting better which she was grateful for, but that meant he got cranky like his father, hating to be kept inside. Matthew's fever had broken first but he was coughing now and miserable. So on top of taking care of the kids she still had several things of our own she needed to do. The house was a disaster area, she hadn't started dinner yet, and Hershel had been sending his less urgent patients to her house to help with the overflow from the flu outbreak.

She had just gotten the boys into bed after their baths and was coming down the stairs when Daryl came in walking across the floor in his walker mucked boots, tossing his poncho onto the couch he sighed, "What's for dinner? Need to get back out there."

Carol groaned, walking to the kitchen, he hadn't even asked if the boys were alright, or she was for that matter. She went into the kitchen and started warming up some stew from the night before. Daryl came in and wrinkled his nose, "Is that some of that stew from last night? Damn it wasn't the best last night."

Carol gripped the side of the counter and told herself not to take her bad day out on him. He had been gone since dawn and she knew they were both exhausted from being up all night with the kids. A knock on the door, made her turn to look at him, but he was cleaning his bow and sitting at the table like he hadn't heard anything. She sighed going to the door. After answering it and giving one of the new moms some teething gel for her little one. When she got back to the kitchen the stew was burning on the stove and he was just sitting there, cleaning his bow like the rest of the world didn't exist.

Carol sighed, "The stew is burnt."

Daryl got up from the table and groaned, "Jesus woman ya couldn't make something for dinner and now what we had is burnt all to hell. Beth was making deer roast for Merle, should've fuckin' stayed there for dinner."

Carol wasn't sure at what point she snapped, but she had all she could take. She looked at him cocking her head to the side. Calmly she picked up a few of the medicines the kids needed if they woke up and set them in front of him, "If they wake up give them these. Good luck, I'm off duty." Daryl stared at her slack jawed, she turned at the door as she put her sweater on, "Oh clean the house, it's a disaster someone told me." She shut the door behind her and walked.

She really didn't have a plan in mind when she left the house but she knew if she stayed one more minute in the same room with him, she's be stitching his ass up from where the arrow had sliced through it. She was just rounding the wall near Merle and Beth's house when she saw Beth come running out. The younger woman fell in step with her, handing her a sandwich, Beth smiled at her, "Merle went over to drop off some roast. I knew with the boys sick; you won't have time for dinner."

Carol wanted to cry, looking down at the sandwich, "Thank you so much."

Beth kept pace with her, "Merle said Daryl was having a fit because you walked out, said he didn't know where you were. He's worried."

Carol huffed, "Pfft, if he's so damn worried maybe he could help a little, instead of being so lost in his own head he doesn't see I need the help. He just doesn't get it! I understand what he does everyday don't get me wrong, but this whole, you woman, me man bullshit is for the brids!"

Beth chuckled, "Yup it is. Remember when the baby was sick last month and you brought over dinner for us. I wanted to cry. Merle just doesn't get it, he comes home and wants food on the table and the house cleaned and me ready to jump into bed whenever, but honestly sometimes I just want peace and fucking quiet. I want to sit on the porch and drink sweet tea and listen to the birds and feel the sun on my face, ALONE! I understand."

Carol and Beth had stopped in front of the small school, they sat on the steps as Carol ate her sandwich, she scanned the compound which had grown so much in the past five years, "I don't know, maybe I need a little break. We're behind these walls and the men never let us out there. Daryl says there's no need for me to deal with what is outside the walls anymore, but I miss it. I miss the runs and the sense of doing something, getting out. Damn, if we only had a movie theater or something."

Both women laughed, then Beth perked up, "We could talk to Rick, get him to ok a run. Tell him that Daryl and Merle said it was fine and we could get out. Go do something crazy, just the two of us."

Carol smirked at her wickedly, "They'd be pissed."

Beth nodded her head, "Yup, but just think of the makeup sex."

Carol full on smiled, "Alright, let's go bullshit Rick."

They told Rick they needed to do a small run for medication and supplies for the school house. That both Daryl and Merle said it was fine, both women knowing that he wouldn't see either of their husbands until later the next day. Then they stopped to talk to Sophia and Maggie who both agreed to keep an eye on the kids. Sophia laughed, "If I didn't have to watch the boys, I'd go with you. But I know how much you need this momma."

So the plan was in place, they were both going to do something for themselves. When Carol walked into the house, she couldn't help but smirk; everything had been picked up and cleaned. Daryl even swept and mopped the floor. When she went into the kitchen he was sitting at the table, finishing up his plate of roast that Merle had brought him. He walked over to her as she stood at the stove wrapping his arms around her small waist, kissing her shoulder, "I'm sorry. I know ya been havin' it rough and I forget sometimes that ya do so much. Forgive me for bein' an ass."

Carol smiled nodding her head, she leaned back into his touch, "I forgive you."

**-Winter Heat-**

That morning after Merle and Daryl had left to hunt; they grabbed one of the SUVs and had Carl open the gate for them. Carol looked up at her new son-in-law and smirked, "Make sure you don't tell them where we are! I'm counting on you!"

Carl huffed, "Daryl already hates my ass, this sucks. What if he just knows?"

Carol chuckled, "Then lie, tell him you have no clue where I am. Which you don't, Sophia knows what towns just in case we get held up. Just act shocked. I gave you my daughter, young man the least you can do is have my back."

Carl nodded, grumbling under his breath, he knew he was going to get his ass kicked for this. He watched the two crazy women drive away from the compound and he tried to think of all the places he could hide from his father-in-law, this day just got really long.

**-Winter Heat-**

Beth and Carol made good time getting into town. They went to a small strip mall, that the group mainly stayed away from. Parking the SUV almost up against the store, they went into the first store, which was a small Dollar store. They took out the five walkers they found inside, both women grinning at the tension they blew off in the process. They made quick work of the store, stopping to grab themselves some licorice and nail polish. They laughed about how popular they would be with the other women when they got back to the compound. They jumped into the SUV and sped down the street to the pharmacy, everything was going fine so far….

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl came stomping into the house right at dusk that night. He was surprised to see his daughter cooking at the stove. He kissed the top of her head, "Get tired of married life already?"

Sophia smirked, "Very funny daddy. Mom is busy tonight so I thought I would hang around and help out with the boys."

Daryl looked at his daughter, "What do you mean mom's busy? Somethin' happen at the clinic?"

Sophia smiled, "She's fine daddy, just relax. I have dinner; the boys are out on the back porch watching the storm roll in, why don't you go talk to them. Carl will be here soon."

Daryl groaned, "I ain't hungry anymore."

Sophia shot him a look like her mother, "DADDY! You said him and you were square after that fight!"

Daryl muttered under his breath as he went out onto the porch to sit with his sons. He sat down next to Matthew who was watching Tanner try to catch a bull frog, "Hey boy, how ya feelin'?"

Matthew smiled up at him, looking so much like his mother, "I'm fine. Just missing momma today."

Daryl sighed, pulling the three year old into his lap, "Sorry buddy, momma is just down at the clinic."

Matthew shook his head, "No, her and Auntie Beth left this morning out the big gate."

Daryl felt his blood run cold, "What?" He kissed Matthew's head and got up walking into the house, his eyes fixed on his daughter, "Where's ya momma?"

Sophia sighed, "Daddy….."

Daryl shook his head, "NO, DON'T DADDY ME GIRL, WHERE IS YOUR MOMMA!"

Sophia sighed, "Her and Aunt Beth went on a run today, I thought they'd be back by now. I'm sorry daddy; she needed to get out of here….."

But he was already running for the door, he high tailed it to Merle's place, filling his brother in on the fact that both of their wives had gone Thelma and Louise on them. Their next stop was Rick and Michonne's place. Rick came out onto the porch and took one look at them and sighed, "They didn't ask you did they?"

Daryl growled, "Damn it Rick! Why would we send them out there?"

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, "I send out Michonne, Glenn takes Maggie, they know what they're doing you should both settle down."

Merle huffed, "Yeah I'll settle down when I have her little ass over my god damn knee!"

Daryl nodded, "Carol and Beth ain't Maggie or Michonne."

Michonne came out onto the porch having heard the conversation, "You know if you two would do a little helping around the house instead of disappearing into the woods all damn day, they probably won't need to run away to have some fun. Between Carol at the clinic and Beth at the school neither one of them has any fun. Hell, I would've ran off too. They're not princesses you know, they can handle themselves."

Daryl grunted, "You best be right. I'm going to the gate to wait for my princess." He was seething as he stormed toward the gate with Merle right behind him. When the two Dixon women got home they were in for one hell of a fight.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol and Beth hadn't had this much fun in a long time. They had gotten everything they needed but couldn't help themselves when they passed a small shoe store. They went in and Carol giggled as Beth tried on every high heel shoe she could find, "Damn it I wish I had gotten to wear these before the world went to shit."

Carol laughed, "Take a few home."

Beth rolled her eyes, "Where the hell would I wear them?"

Carol raised an eyebrow, "For Merle, might make him forget we took this little vacation."

Beth chuckled putting a pair of black slutty looking heels into her back pack, "You should take a pair too."

Carol huffed, "Daryl's been so busy lately he wouldn't even notice. I'm lucky if he has the energy to do anything let alone me dressing up for him."

Beth sighed, "I'm sorry, is it because of…."

Carol nodded her head, "Yeah, he's afraid to hurt me. He'll get over it soon." Six months before Carol had a bad miscarriage. Hershel had worked for hours only to lose the baby, a little girl they named May, and to save Carol he had to do a crude hysterectomy. Daryl had taken it hard and now he was almost afraid to touch her.

Beth pulled her into a hug, "I'm so sorry, I understand." Carol closed her eyes and let her sister-in-law give her the comfort that she had been needing these past few months.

Carol pulled away wiping at a few tears, "Let's head back. I hope your right about that angry sex thing." Beth laughed as they loaded their bags into the now full SUV.

They were doing fine until they hit a small herd on the highway. The sun had set and walkers always got more active at night so it was the waiting game. By the time they pulled up to the gate, they were both exhausted. Carol pulled up to the gate and a familiar set of eyes peered over the wall at her, she sighed, she was in trouble.

**-Winter Heat-**

Merle let them in and secured the gate, then the two brothers jogged to their wives who had pulled the SUV up to Carol and Daryl's house on the edge of the compound. Daryl yanked the door open, glaring at his wife, gritting his teeth, "HAVE A GOOD DAY?"

Carol sighed, pushing past him to go open up the back, "We were fine." She could hear Merle and Beth already getting into on the other side of the SUV, this wasn't going so well.

Daryl spun her around, running his hands over her arms, "Did ya get bit? Scratched?"

Carol batted him away, "I'm fine, we hardly saw any walkers."

Daryl growled, pulling at her shirt that was stained in walker blood, "Don't look like it!"

Carol rolled her eyes and went to walk away from him, when a pair of large hands hauled her up. She squealed as he put her on his shoulder and stormed toward the little garage at the back of their house where he and Merle worked on bikes and cars for the compound. He tossed her inside and slammed the door behind him, his chest heaving as he stared at her, "WHY CAROL? JUST ANSWER ME THAT!"

Carol huffed, "BECAUSE I'M TRIED OF BEING IGNORED!"

Daryl got right up into her face, "AIN'T NO BODY IGNORING YOUR ASS! You have my full attention right now!"

Carol growled, stomping her foot, "Yeah sure, you pay attention to me, you yell at me, tell me what needs to be done, but have you fucking taken two seconds in the last six months to hug me or tell me you love me or even kiss me?"

Daryl stared at her, "This is what this whole thing was about? You go off half cocked and don't come home all fuckin' day and it's about me NOT PAYIN' ENOUGH ATTENTION TO YA! Well I'll have to fix that."

His lips bit into hers as he kissed her pushing her hard against the wall, his hips grinding into hers. She could feel how hard he was already. She pulled at his hair, pulling his head back to bite him hard on the neck. He hissed, his hips pounding against her harder, his lips finding hers again as his tongue tasted every inch of her mouth. He pulled away his hands going to her shirt, which he ripped in half with his hands, growling at the flesh displayed in front of him. He lowered his head and bit into her breast hard, a little bit of blood dripping from the mark. When he pulled away she slapped him and he growled, picking her up by the waist he took his free hand and knocked all the stuff on the work bench onto the floor, pushing her onto her belly on the surface, his voice sent chills up her spine, "Been gettin' mouthy and shit, best take care of that shit, before ya get out of hand."

She heard his belt come off and she moaned as he took her wrists and tied her hands together, hooking the belt into a vice grip to hold her in place, allowing his hand the freedom to explore her body. She felt him yank down her pants. He grabbed her ass hard, digging marks into her as he grinded against her, his voice a whisper in her ear, "Ya like it like this don't ya?"

As his hand slid down her ass cheek, she nodded, mewling as he kneaded the flesh, when he slapped her ass, she groaned, "YES!"

Daryl chuckled, "That's my woman, naughty little bitch. Daddy's been neglectin' his girl, ain't gonna happen no more. Been dreamin' about bendin' ya over this fuckin' bench forever." His hand connecting again, making her moan, the pain and pleasure making her lust drunk.

She felt his hands work her panties down and she stepped out of them, as he dropped to his knees, his pants were already unzipped and his hard cock was ready, but he hadn't tasted her in so fucking long. He moved her legs further apart and groaned at the sight of her pink perfect pussy being offered up to him glistening wet. He buried his face into her, licking her from her clit back, lapping at the taste, nothing tasted better than his woman.

He sucked hard on her clit, loving the feel of her cumming hard into his mouth. He snickered as he stood up, her body was glistening with a sheen of sweat and she was almost purring with want as he rubbed the tip of his cock down her ass toward her pussy, "Tell me your sorry for scaring' me."

Carol pushed back against him, "NO."

Daryl chuckled, slapping at her ass again, "TELL ME or YA GET NONE." He rubbed the head against her again.

Carol groaned, "No."

Daryl leaned over her pulling on the belt to make her arms stretch out further; he sucked on her ear, whispering, "Tell me."

Carol was panting, she was on over drive, he hadn't been like this with her in so long and she needed him so bad, she was close to tears with need, "I'm sorry. Please Daryl, PLEASE."

Daryl kissed her neck, "All ya need to say woman, now next time ya need this, how about ya just fuckin' ask."

He stood thrusting into her in one hard push, Carol screamed out in pleasure as she lifted off the work bench. Daryl reached in front of her and gripped her breasts hard, pumping into her as hard as he could, "FUCK YEAH WOMAN, TAKE IT BABY TAKE IT FOR ME! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! CUM ON WOMAN!"

Carol was panting hard, screams and moans erupting from her mouth as he fucked her into a damn coma. When she felt the orgasm hit her, she knew it was the best she had ever had, it had been awhile and the room went white with stars as her muscles clenched down on him, sucking his cock dry with every twitch and every pulse. She fell forward onto the workbench, him still inside her, his left hand gently massaging her ass cheek, while the other was still cupping her breast, his lips kissing down her shoulder and back, "Don't ever leave me woman, I thought I lost ya when we had May. I can't lose ya. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." He gently released her hands from the belt and she turned letting him fall from her.

His eyes were glistening with tears and she cupped his face, brushing at his scruff, her voice cracking, "Forever right?"

Daryl nodded, his voice cracking too, "Forever and ever, woman."

**Oh my God, I cried at the end, even after the hot ass smut. I hope this helped make your day, I know writing it made me better! Happy weekend, Kaye**


	107. Through Their Eyes

Chapter 107…Through Their Eyes

**Well, I decided this one would be a little different. My daughter, who is almost 18 and loves the governor and I have had a conversation about how it must be in the truck with Martinez, Strumpet, and the governor. It was so funny; I thought I would add some of it to the story to add some fun to this one. I honestly think my daughter might write a story on the adventures of the governor and his two lone companions. I will let you all know, it should be funny! LOL.**

**So this one is a little different and hopefully it makes you smile! **

**I need requests, if you have them. I've worked through my stack of them and need more! They're like my drug! I have one left that I don't know how to write but other than that I'm all freed up! So hit me with them! I know I'm not the only writer taking requests now, but I hope you pick me cuz I'm adorable, not pretty, just adorably cute in that pinch my little cheeks way.**

**Ok, have a great Saturday you guys! Hugs, Kaye**

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol sat in her cell, looking at the pile of Daryl's things he had brought in. With the addition of the new folks from Woodbury they had to double up and Daryl didn't even give her a choice, he just walked in and set his stuff down and walked out. Now she was alone with her thoughts as she stared at the bag with arrows sticking out of it. She swallowed hard; this was going to become complicated. She didn't think she had a dream anymore that Daryl was involved in some way and a lot of them had her waking up at night a sweaty horny mess. She groaned leaning back to rest against the cool wall, this was going to suck.

Beth poked her head into the cell, "Carol some of the people from Woodbury are asking about dinner."

Carol nodded her head giving the younger woman a smile, "Well can't let them go hungry now can we?"

That night as everyone sat around telling war stories. Karen and Tyreese filled them all in on how Martinez and Strumpet had gone off with the governor alone. The Woodbury folks were silent, all feeling sick over what had happened, but their group wasn't.

Glen leaned over whispering something to Daryl to leaned over to whisper to Merle and the three men broke out into laughter. One of the older women from Woodbury snapped her head glaring at them, "What do you three think is so funny about this?"

Glenn shrugged, "We were trying to figure out who the governor will make his bitch Martinez or Strumpet?"

Karen chuckled, "Martinez." The older woman turned and glared at Karen, Karen shrugged, "What? HE's prettier than Strumpet."

To everyone's surprise Carol chimed up then, smirking, "Yup, I bet he's singing that Adele song to him right now, "Set fire to the rain", and reaching out to cup Martinez's face."

Merle snorted, "Hell yeah little mouse, Martinez is probably pissing his pants right now."

Glenn laughed, "Yup, governor is probably wiggling his eyebrows at him saying, 'want to see what's under my eye patch?'" That got a good laugh from even the Woodbury folks.

But the older woman wasn't impressed, she glared at Carol, "I would figure those three would be so crude as to make light of this situation, but not you!"

Carol just shrugged, squaring her shoulders. Daryl felt pride swell in him, his woman didn't back down, "Well, it's either laugh or cry, so let's just hope that Martinez laughs when the governor lays him down to make sweet love to him." The room erupted in laughter, even Rick, as Carol spun on her heel and left the common room. The old bag from Woodbury had been put in her place.

**-Winter Heat-**

That night as Daryl lay in his bunk above Carol he couldn't help but smile at the fiery side of her he had seen the night before. He chuckled, to himself how she had stood up for herself, a year ago she never would've done that.

Carol pulled herself up so she could peek over the bunk to see him, "What's so funny?"

Daryl shook his head, "Ya just surprised me is all today. I was real proud of how ya stood up for yourself with that old bitch."

Carol chuckled, "Yeah I don't think she's going to send me a Christmas card. But she already thought I was a whore anyway."

Daryl watched as she disappeared from his line of sight so he held onto the edge of the bunk so he could look at her, "Why she think that?"

Carol rolled her eyes, "Karen was telling them the cell assignments and she said my name and yours. The old woman, Melissa, smiled at me and said it was cute how my husband's name and mine rhymed. I smiled and told her you weren't my husband. Her face got hard and she hissed the word 'whore' and walked away."

Daryl was pissed; the whole point in him staying with her was to stop both of them from being with strangers. Who the fuck were these people to judge either one of them? He snorted, settling back onto his bunk, "Ya ain't a whore!"

He heard Carol sniffle underneath him, "Thank you Daryl, good night."

He laid there for the longest time, trying to think of a way he could help her, he hated that she felt that way. If he was being honest he wanted to bunk with her because he wanted to keep her safe from the other men from Woodbury. He knew he was going to have to make a move sooner or later. He smiled as a thought came into his head; he just hoped he had the balls to do it.

**-Winter Heat-**

The next morning Daryl and Merle came in from their early morning hunt slapping down several cleaned rabbits and squirrels. Beth gave them both a weak smile, "Thanks."

Daryl noticed that Carol was standing at the little makeshift sink they had put together in the common room, her shoulders were hunched and she had her head down washing dishes. Melissa, the old bitch from the night before sat at a table near the middle of the room with a bunch of the other old bitches from Woodbury, their eyes going to Carol's back as they whispered between themselves.

Daryl frowned, "What the fuck is goin' on?"

Beth leaned closer to Merle and Daryl, "Melissa has been saying all kinds of nasty stuff about Carol this morning. It's awful; she said that Carol was probably a hooker before the end of the world with the way she talks and letting you and Merle around her all the time. She even said that Carol is probably sleeping with both of you."

Merle snorted, eyeing Beth, "Well angel you know where I sleep at night."

She gave him a soft smile, "Yeah next to my cell, because my daddy won't let you near me."

Merle smiled wickedly at her, "Soon my angel."

Daryl snorted; glaring at the old bitches he wasn't going to let anyone talk shit about Carol. He walked over to the table with the old women and Melissa's face burnt red as he crouched down near her, "Let me set a few things straight for ya." His voice booming off the walls of the common room, making Carol wipe at her tears as she turned around, he pointed to Carol, "Ya see that pretty woman over there, she ain't no whore and I'm damn lucky she gives me the time of day. Now ya got a problem with my woman then ya best come to me, cuz I ain't beyond puttin' a fuckin' arrow in that old wrinkled ass of yours."

The woman huffed as Daryl stood up and walked right over to Carol pulling her into what Carol would call years later a seventies porn kiss. He kissed her hard, their tongues lapping at each other as Carol tensed but then relaxed into his arms. Merle hooted behind them, "Get that shit brother!"

Daryl pulled away from Carol his face bright red, he had finally done it, he'd staked his claim on this beautiful woman. He just hoped that Carol didn't slap his face. But when he looked at her, he saw the happiness in her eyes. He pulled her close to him and glared over at Melissa, "Now that ya old bitch is how a woman kisses a man."

He stormed out of the room, making it to the door, he turned and gazed at Carol, who was smiling touching her lips, "Ya best let these old fuckers make their own dinner tonight woman, you're on watch with me and I got plans for that ass of yours might even sing that "Set Fire" song to ya."

With that he turned and walked away, his courage spent. By the end of the day it was clear, that Daryl and Carol were an item and no one better say a damn thing about it.

**Hope you liked it! Just funny and fluffy! Hugs, Kaye**


	108. Snow Angels

Chapter 108….Snow Angels

**Well, I asked for requests and I have to say I GOT THEM! LOL…I have over thrity now, so thank you ladies! So I picked a few and combined them for this little tale of over the top smuttness! So I hope you all enjoy**

**This one comes from mrsreedus69 who wanted mutal masturbation, marybethorama wanted steamy tower sex, and TheLadyDanae who wanted something special invovling 'sshhh'. So I hope I make all three of you ladies happy! This should be good! Enjoy and just so you know, THIS IS A FAN WARNING! SIT BY THE FAN WHILE READING!**

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl was freezing his nuts off, he and Carol had late watch and the heavens had opened up giving them some snow for a change. Georgia didn't see much snow, but when they did it fell hard and fast only giving them a few inches, but enough to slow down walkers. Carol came busting through the door with a thermos of coffee, she was smiling that smile he fucking loved. "It's beautiful out there! I want to go and make snow angels."

Daryl huffed, "Snow angels, Jesus woman, look at the walkers out there fallin' and slippin' all over the place. Hell woman ya look like it's Christmas mornin' or somethin'." He had to chuckle at the way she smirked at him, she really was fuckin' happy about the god damn snow.

He sighed, taking the cup of lukewarm coffee from her, she smiled once last time at him and went out on the platform to watch the snow. Daryl followed her standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, his voice was husky, "It's cold, wanna warm my ass up?"

Carol giggled, leaning back into him, "Mmmmm, what did ya have in mind?"

Daryl chuclked, kissing at her neck, "Come back in and I'll show ya." Bucking his hips into ass pulling her back into the guard tower.

He started pulling off the layers of her clothes as soon as they got inside the guard tower. Carol smiled at him, pulling off her coat, his lips were all over her and she was having a hard time concentrating, she whispered against his lips, "I have an idea."

Daryl smirked he loved her fucking ideas, his hands travelled down to her ass where he squeezed her flesh through her jeans, "What's your idea?"

Carol pulled away from him and shimmed out of her pants and panties sitting down on the chair they kept up there for the night shifts. Daryl raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled, "Lock the door Dixon."

Daryl nodded, locking the door, when he turned around she had her hand on her clit and was already panting a little. Daryl felt himself go instantly hard, he walked over and went to kneel down in front of her and she shook her head, leaning in to kiss him deep. "You watch, I watch and we cum together."

Daryl stared into her eyes, he was beyond turned on. He took one last glance to the yard to make sure things were quiet, then he sat down across from her, taking his crossbow off and laying it down next to him. He unzipped his pants, his eyes never leaving her hand that was working her beauitful little pussy. He pulled himself out of his pants, stroking it up and down, he already had pre cum dripping from the end, he groaned as she pulled up her sweater unclasping her bra and letting her bare breasts slip from the cups.

Carol moaned as one hand worked her nipple between her fingers, her other hand increased speed on her clit, "Daryl?"

Daryl grunted, "Yeah baby." His voice husky and full of need.

Carol grunted, "I'm close, keep your eyes on me and tell me when you're close." He could see the wetness dripping off her fingers as they continued to work on her greedy little pussy.

Daryl nodded, keeping his eyes on hers, once in awhile he would flick his eyes down to her hand, loving that she was so free with him she was letting him watch her, her most exposed. He growled, feeling his balls tighten, "I'm gonna cum."

Carol panted, "Me too….JESUS….DARYL!" Daryl pumped his hand faster, cumming onto the floor as Carol slumped over panting.

Daryl crawled across the floor to her, smirking as he pulled her ass to the edge of the chair. Carol moaned, "Daryl….?"

He put her legs over his shoulders, putting a finger to his lips, "Sssshhh."

Carol panted and nodded at him as he drove his tongue into her fucking her with everything he had. His finger slipped into her hot core as his mouth latched onto her clit, sucking and biting at her. He could feel her building, her legs clenching around his neck as her orgasm ripped through her. "DARYL! OH GOD!"

Daryl couldn't stop, he had to have her, he was rock hard again. Once they had started having sex, he just couldn't stop himself from wanting every inch of her. He stood up picking her up and pushing her against the wall, growling at her, "I'm gonna fuck ya senseless."

Carol panted into his mouth, "Fuck I hope so."

Daryl gripped her ass, pulling her up so she wrapped her legs around him, her fingers working on his jeans, freeing him again. She moaned as she felt the silky hardness in her hands, "Jesus Daryl, you're so hard."

Daryl bit down on her collarbone, "Ya see what ya do to me." He thrust up into her, both their eyes widening as his cock filled her. Carol arched her back moaning his name, as he slowly pumped in and out of her, "Gonna teach ya to use that dirty mouth, sayin' fuck all the time."

Carol grinned, "Fuck." She kissed his neck, "Fuck." She flicked out her tongue running it along the base of his neck to his scruff, whispering against his lips, "FUCK".

Daryl growled, kissing her so hard she could taste blood in her mouth, but she didn't care. She loved it when he was rough like this. Claiming her. Possessing her. His mouth found her breasts and he bit down on her nipple, making her pant. His fingers digging into her ass, he knew she would have bruises, and that just made him pump her harder. After watching her fingers digging into that pretty pussy, he wanted to claim her, own her in everyway he could.

He was growling and grunting by the time she came around his cock, milking him for everything she had. He screamed out, "FUCKIN' LOVE YA WOMAN….JESUS FUCKIN' CHRIST!"

She laughed, her head falling into the crook of his neck as he slowly lowered her onto the floor, kissing her softly, "It's not cold no more."

Carol giggled, kissing his chest where she had pulled down his shirt while they were making love. "Watch with you is always so fun. You even made me forget about the snow."

He smirked as he stared up at her, her body covered in a sheen of sweat. Carol reached her hand to him and their fingers interlocked, "I love you."

Daryl smirked, "I know. Come on get some clothes on woman." He wanted to give her everything he could and if his woman wanted snow, she was gonna get some snow.

He pulled himself back into his pants and helped her put her coat on after she was dressed kissing her nose, "Let's go."

When they unlocked the door and went down the stairs to the yard, Maggie and Glenn were coming in for watch. Glenn smiled at them, "Morning guys."

Maggie nodded, "Mornin' thanks for lettin' us sleep in."

Carol giggled, "No problem!"

Daryl drug her into the yard, he looked at her and smirked, falling back onto the snow covered ground. Carol stared at him in awe, "What are you doing?"

Daryl looked up at her and huffed, "Makin' a snow angel woman what the hell does it look like to ya?"

Carol giggled, falling onto the ground next to him. When they were done, he helped her up and they stared at the two snow angels. Daryl pulled her into his side, their two snow angels looked like they were holding hands. Carol turned around in his arms, staring into his face, "It was a perfect night."

Daryl chuckled, his lips barely touching hers, "Woman any night I'm with ya is a good damn night. How about we head inside and I take ya good and proper before we get some sleep."

Carol nodded, grabbing his hand and heading inside. Neither one of them knowing what was going on in the guard tower.

**-Winter Heat-**

When Glenn and Maggie entered the guard tower they both wrinkled their noses. Maggie looked at Glenn smirking, "Does it smell like sex up here?"

Glenn chuckled, "Those two are worse than we are. Did you hear them the other night? I could've guessed that Daryl growls during sex." He shivered and Maggie laughed. He walked across the guard tower and slipped on something wet, his legs going out from underneath him and his back hitting the ground hard landing in a wet spot on the floor.

Maggie rushed to his side, "Oh my God are ya alright?"

Glenn nodded, "What the hell is that?" Glenn pushed off the floor putting his hand in the wet creamy material, he looked like he was going to be sick, "Oh God…Is this….Is this Dixon juice?"

Maggie howled with laughter, she walked over to the window looking out she saw Daryl and Carol laying on the ground making snow angels, she rubbed her eyes, "Holy shit Glenn, you might've hit your head but I think I'm the one seein' things."

Glenn still feeling like he needed to burn his clothes and maybe his hand, walked over looking down. He shook his head, "Who knew that Daryl could be so …. Well sweet?"

Maggie chuckled, "And a fuckin' pervert." Glenn huffed, still feeling a little violated by what had happened to him, but Maggie couldn't stop the laughter that erupted from her mouth. Maggie was entertained but Glenn was having a bad day and the sun was just up.


	109. Something Lost

Chapter 109…..Something Lost

**Well thank you thank you for the positive love for the 'Dixon juice' chapter….LOL. Poor Glenn he is always having a hard time isn't he? So the requests are pouring and I'm trying to keep them fresh so I hope you all forgive me if I play around with them a little to make them that way**

**Ok, this one comes from BLucy who wanted Carol to lose her wedding ring and Daryl gives her a hard time about it! I'm going to set this in the universe with Tanner and Matthew from Dusk so I hope you all like it! **

**Hope your Sunday is awesome! I'm drinking sweet tea in my mason jar and I'm listening to some country music so yeah I've gone red neck today….just need a halter top! No, I won't do that….LOL**

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl couldn't help himself as he sat at the kitchen table finishing up his breakfast; he fucking loved to watch his wife. There hadn't been a moment in the ten years they had been together when he didn't like watching her. To him she was still beautiful even if she was inching toward that fifty mark. Her now shoulder length hair was pulled back in a little pony tail and she still had the curves under her clothes that made his hands itch to touch her. His eyes went to her gold wedding band sitting on the edge of the counter, "Woman?"

Carol turned around giving him a little smile, "What baby?"

Daryl pointed to her ring, "Why ain't that on your finger?"

Carol chuckled, "Sometimes it slips off when I'm washing dishes, so I take it off so I don't lose it." She walked over and kissed his cheek, "I have to get the boys ready, I need to be at the clinic in fifteen. Do you need anything?"

Daryl shook his head and she disappeared out of the room. He finished his meal and washed his own dish, Daryl Dixon didn't need his woman to wait on him, she could wait on him later, in the bedroom. He chuckled as he looked at her ring, it was a little too big for her, maybe he should pick up one that was a little smaller for her. He sighed as he heard her and the boys come thundering into the room. He slipped the ring in his pocket hoping to take it on their run that day.

Matthew stopped at him, "BYE DADDY!" Daryl picked up his seven year old son and kissed his cheek, making sure to rub his scruff on his face.

Tanner gave him a half hug around the waist; Daryl tapped him on the head puckering his lips. Tanner groaned, but let his daddy kiss his cheek.

Once the two boys were out the door, Carol pushed her body against his, kissing his lips several times softly, "You come back to us today you hear me?"

Daryl chuckled, pulling her hair from the pony tail so he could run his fingers through it, "Oh yes ma'am." He grabbed her ass hard with both hands, "Ya just be ready to welcome me home!"

Carol giggled letting him kiss her long and hard. The door thumped open; they looked up to see Matthew, who was looking away yelling to Tanner, "You're right they're doing that kissin' thing again."

Tanner's voice filtered into the kitchen from the backyard, "MA! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

Carol chuckled, kissing his lips and walking toward the door, "Alright! I was just saying good bye to your daddy. Let's go my little demons."

Daryl smirked, damn he loved his family. The thought stuck him that she didn't even look for her ring, he knew when she thought about it and came running back to get it she would be pissed at herself. He sighed grabbing his gear and headed toward the motor pool. They had a run today into a town further out in Tennessee it was going to be a late one; he hoped she didn't panic too much over the ring. Then he smiled, maybe it's a good thing, that way she'll keep the damn band on her hand. It was going to be a fun day.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol had worked all morning at the clinic until she noticed that she forgot to put on her ring. She excused herself, telling Hershel she had to run home for a few minutes and she'd be right back. When she got there she went straight to the spot on the counter where she ALWAYS set it when she was doing dishes. To her horror it wasn't there. She searched everywhere, even going so far as to pulling the drain on the sink apart. After she put every back to rights she checked the rest of the house. Finally falling into one of the chairs in the living room, tears streaming down her face, how was she going to tell Daryl that she had lost her wedding band?

**-Winter Heat-**

After she got the kids in bed, she started pacing back and forth in the living room. She knew how mad he was going to be. She was stupid, she never should've taken the damn thing off, but after losing May a few years ago, she had lost some weight and the ring just slid off all the time. She groaned sitting down on the couch, bringing that up wasn't going to help her cause.

She heard the back door open and shut and she headed into the kitchen to see her husband hang up his bow and toe off his boots. There were several bags at his feet filled to brim with supplies. He looked up at her and smiled, "Hey woman, got some love for me?"

Carol went over to him, and hugged him hard, wrapping her arms around his waist, "I'm so glad you're back."

Daryl chuckled, his arms going protectively around her, kissing the top of her hair, "Sorry we're late. Got held up by a herd. Fuckers are gettin' faster, or I'm gettin' older, not sure which."

Carol sighed, pulling away from him, her eyes filled up with tears, "I need you to sit down."

Daryl felt fear hit him, what the hell happened when he was gone. He gave her a stiff nod and sat down at his spot at the kitchen table. Carol sat down in her spot across from him, her hands folded in front of her, she stared at her hands, her voice barely a whisper, "I lost my ring."

Daryl wanted to laugh, here he thought she was going to tell him someone died or the kids were hurt, but she was upset about her ring. He smirked, he couldn't help it, he decided to punish her just a little more, it wasn't often that she did something; it was usually his dumb ass that got in trouble. He crossed his arms, "So I tell ya to watch that damn thing and ya lose it? What'cha doin' didn't want to wear it so ya could hit on the new younger guys comin' in?"

Carol's face was twisted in regret when she looked up at him, "NO, NO God no! I just take it off when I'm doing the dishes." She got up and walked over to him, getting on her knees in front of him, wrapping her arms around his waist, crying into his lap, "I'm so sorry, it's the most important thing I own. I don't know how I could be so careless, please forgive me."

Her sobs were killing him. He stood up and scooped her up sitting her on the counter, where he found the ring that morning. Wiping her cheeks off he smirked at her, "I ain't mad at ya woman, just promise me you'll keep this one on." He pulled the new band out of his pocket and slipped it onto her finger like he had done years ago, when they first came to the Fort Chance.

Carol looked down at her hand, the band looked identical to hers, "It fits."

Daryl chuckled, pulling the old one out of his pocket, it had a gold chain around it, "Yup it's fits, cuz it's a new one. I know since May, ya lost some more weight, which don't think I ain't gonna fix that shit, like ya with some curves to ya, gives me somethin' to hang onto. But I thought ya needed a ring that didn't fall off, but I got the chain too so ya could keep the first one."

Carol had tears streaming down her face, she cupped his face in her hands, "Daryl Dixon you really are the sweetest man there ever was. I love you."

Daryl huffed, "Yeah, ya just love me cuz I bring ya jewelry and sex your ass up." His hands were already working up the back of her shirt, "Why don't ya show me how much ya love me?"

Daryl threw her over his shoulder, slapping her ass as he carried her upstairs. When he got her into their room, he kicked the door shut with his foot and dropped her on the bed. He loved this woman; she was his lifeline, his everything. He pulled his shirt off over his head, and smiled as he climbed up her body, her shirt already gone. When his lips hit her bare breast he couldn't help but think that this whole end of the world thing had worked pretty fucking good for him.

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed! I didn't think it needed the smut; it was just a cute, sweet moment between the two of them! More to come! Hugs, Kaye**


	110. Dancing Lessons

Chapter 110….Dancing Lessons

**Ok, this one is on the fluffy side with a slice of smut to it! This was a request done for Finnethehuman1697, I hope you guys enjoy it! I'm working through the requests today. I still have over twenty on my desk so keep checking and hopefully I'll get yours done this week!**

**I've had a lot of questions about Tanner from Dusk, just so you know Tanner will grow up in Dusk, when Dusk is over he will be in his thirties with his own family, so just have patience! You can thank Braztek for his character!**

**Ok, made it to 110, almost to 2000 reviews! Life is sweeeet!**

**-Winter Heat-**

Glenn felt sick as he listened to Maggie and Beth rattle off all the things they wanted to do for the wedding. When they started talking about dancing, well he knew he was in trouble. He saw Carol staring at him and she smiled, giving him a small nod. Later that night as he was heading out to watch and Carol was cleaning up dishes, she stopped him, "I can teach you."

Glenn blushed looking down at the ground, "That transparent?"

Carol laughed softly, "It's alright. Before my father died, he use to teach dance lessons on the side for extra money. I can teach you a simple box step and it will get you through."

Glenn looked around, grinning a little, "Can you saw me now? Maggie is already in the tower and everyone else is in bed."

Carol nodded and they spent the next twenty minutes going over the box step. Carol was walking him through a few simple turns when they heard a laugh. Both of them turned to see Daryl staring at them, "Short round, ya dancin' with the wrong woman."

Glenn blushed, letting go of Carol's waist, "Hmmm, well….Carol was…..I don't know ….how to dance….you know for the wedding?"

Daryl nodded, "Well your woman is lookin' for ya, best head to the tower, before she comes lookin' for ya."

Glenn nodded, giving Carol a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Carol."

Carol smiled, "My pleasure, come to me if you need more help."

Carol smiled at Daryl as she walked over to the counter, grabbing a wash cloth she began wiping down the counter, "Thank you for not teasing him. He's nervous as it is with the wedding so close. He just wants to be able to dance with her."

Daryl nodded, inching closer to her, his hand going to the small of her back and Carol felt her breath caught. Daryl removed his hand, blushing, chewing on his thumb nail, "Ya think ya could teach me? I mean if I asked someone at the weddin' and all."

Carol felt a little sick, she saw the way some of the young women looked at him, his dance card would be full at the wedding. She tried to force a smile, "Alright, when?"

Daryl looked around, "How 'bout I meet ya at your cell in a bit?"

Carol nodded, "Sure, I'll finish up here and meet you there."

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl fidgeted on the edge of her bunk, he didn't want to learn how to dance, but he saw the way those new fuckers were lookin' at Carol and he knew he had to learn. When he saw her dancing with Glenn he had felt jealousy surge through him and it was only Glenn. So now he sat there, having taken a shower to make sure he didn't smell all to hell. He knew that was where Carol was, she always showered before bed, probably why she smelled so fucking good.

Carol came into the cell, a towel wrapped around her head to dry her hair. She figured he would forget about the whole learning to dance thing, but there he was sitting on her bunk. Had he showered? Jesus he looked handsome. This was going to be so much harder than she thought. She took the towel off her head and ran her fingers through her hair, smiling at him, throwing the towel to the side, "Alright, you ready?"

Daryl stood up, nervously biting on his thumb nail, "Yeah, what'd I do?"

Carol moved toward him, "Ok, well you know dancing requires touching right?"

Daryl huffed, "If you're gonna pick on me I'll go the fuck to bed." He started to walk pass her, but she grabbed his hand and put it on her hip.

Carol then took his other hand and put it on her other hip. She smiled at him, putting her hands on his shoulders, "Ok, just follow me, ok."

Daryl swallowed hard; the air in the cell had gone up by at least 100 degrees, what the fuck was he thinking wanting dance lessons from Carol. His hands tightened on her hips as he watched his feet, learning the simple steps. Daryl looked up and Carol was smiling at him, "You're doing great."

Daryl nodded, pulling her a little closer, Jesus she smiled even better after a fucking shower, "It's the teacher." His voice low and husky and he was looking at her with an expression she had never seen. His hand moved to her lower back as he guided her closer to him. "This alright?"

Carol nodded, now not paying any attention to the lesson, but the heat coming off the man in front of her, her mind was racing with her heart. How she wished he'd ask her to dance at the wedding, she didn't want him dancing with anyone else.

Daryl started to lean closer to her, his eyes flicking to her lips as he did, when they both were snapped out of their daze by a screaming Judith and Rick standing outside her cell. Rick felt sick disturbing the scene in front of him, "I'm so sorry, she's not settling down. Please help?"

Daryl pushed past Rick, mumbling a good night to Carol. Carol sighed, wanting to kill Rick, but she took Judith and went toward their cell, hoping to have another dance lesson with Daryl soon.

**-Winter Heat-**

Maggie and Glenn's wedding had been beautiful. Carol didn't remember crying so much for happiness. The party afterward was wonderful, she was smiling as she watched Glenn lead his new wife out onto the little makeshift dance floor and twirl her around. Carol covered her mouth to hide the gasp of happiness. Other's started to ease out onto the dance floor and Carol figured it was her cue to start cleaning up. She didn't want to watch Daryl dancing with the other women. She was getting ready to push off the wall, when she felt a rough hand catch her elbow. She turned staring into the beautiful blue eyes of Daryl Dixon.

Daryl had never seen her look so pretty, she was wearing a light blue dress that came to her knees with little matching shoes and Christ, where did those legs come from. He smirked at her, "Wanted to dance with the dance teacher."

Carol blushed, "Ok."

She knew that everyone was watching them as they made their way out onto the dance floor. Daryl put his hand on the small of her back, the other on her hip. Beth started singing an old country song called, "Just a Kiss", as they started swaying together. Neither one of them took their eyes away from each other.

Daryl swallowed hard, "Ya look pretty tonight."

Carol blushed, "Thank you, you look good yourself. Surprised you're not dancing with all the women."

Daryl blushed this time, "Only one I wanted to dance with. Want to take a walk with me?"

Carol felt her heart dying inside her chest; he wanted to dance with her? She nodded her head afraid that words were come out a muttered mess. He led her away from the party down into the yard. She chuckled when he stopped at the old overturned bus. She watched as he crawled up the side and stood on top of it. He leaned down offering her his hand. She took it and he almost yanked her onto the bus, like she was a rag doll.

They stood there in silence looking out into the night, the music from the party softly flowing to their ears. She smiled at him, "It's pretty romantic….."

Before she could finish her joke to break the tension, his lips were on hers. His lips were soft and gentle as they moved against hers, his hands wrapping around to settle on her lower back. Carol moaned a little and he slipped his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss. Carol couldn't think as he dug his hands into her flesh, kneading her ass a little. They pulled away and Daryl smirked at her, Carol smiled, "Wow, that was just wow."

Daryl nodded his head, "It is pretty romantic, why don't ya come back to my cell? Ain't gotta do anything, unless ya want to, just want ya….well I don't know…but I think…."

Carol crushed her lips to his, silencing him. When she pulled back away she smirked, "Let's go screw around Dixon."

**So sweet with soooo many feels! Sigh! Ok, off to finish Words to My Heart! Hugs Kaye**


	111. Baby Bumpin' Uglies

Chapter 111….Baby Bumping Uglies

**Well, I saved these for last today**** I've been posting big chapters on my other stories trying to make sure I feed those of you who read them, so your inter junkies were happy. I hope I did a good job! Now I will write some Winter Heat for the rest of the night! **

**This one is a combined request from Silvercreekmama who wanted some hot very pregnant sex and from MrsReedus69 who wanted a bath, soap, and some special shaving done by a Dixon. I hope I made this work.**

**Smut warning….HIGH SMUT warning….get your sweet tea ready, your smokes, and a fan handy or your mate! LOL…here we goooo!**

**p.s. If you haven't let a man shave you….let me say it takes trust, but DAMN is it fun! *blushing***

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl stood at the foot of the cot watching as Hershel looked over Carol. She was overdue, a week overdue and the heat was starting to get to her. Daryl chewed at his thumb nail as Hershel stood up and smiled at them both, "Well everything looks great and Carol your cervix is dilated, but honestly the only thing that can hurry it up is…..well let nature help you two along." Hershel looked right at Daryl, blushing, "She needs sex Daryl; it will open things up a bit more and start the labor."

Daryl turned ten shades of Christmas red, grunting a sure to Hershel. Carol was lying on the bunk, covering her face trying not to laugh. Hershel smirked as he limped out of the room, "Good luck you two, let me know when we get somewhere."

Carol finally busted out into laughter, the look on her husband's face was enough to send her into another fit of giggles. Daryl scoffed, "Well ya shut it woman. SHIT! Ain't that how we got into this to begin with?"

Carol crossed her arms over her big stomach, "I believe YOU were the one that wanted to bear inside me Mr. Dixon."

Daryl grumbled, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Listen I have shit I promised Rick I would do this afternoon. I'll take care of ya. Stay in bed! Ya hear?"

Carol leaned up to get the kiss he was offering and he chuckled, as she cupped him through his pants, "Dirty fucking woman, behave!"

She smiled rubbing her stomach as he disappeared. She just wished this baby would pop out and greet the world.

**-Winter Heat-**

That afternoon Daryl and Rick along with Glenn and Tyreese cleared the old gym. They were surprised to find an extra large tub. Rick chuckled, "Didn't know they did joint baths in prison."

Tyreese laughed, "That's a Physical Therapy tub, for when a guy has a sport's injury. Damn it's in good shape too." Tyreese looked up at Daryl, "Think Carol might enjoy a nice cool bath?"

Daryl shrugged, "Ain't sure if it's good for the baby."

Rick chuckled, "Well Lori loved baths her last few months, she was always takin' them. Carl moved all over the place when she took them. Might move things along."

Daryl raised an eyebrow, "Y'all mind if I get this clean up and shit?"

Rick shook his head, "Nope, might be nice to have a romantic place to bring the ladies. Just make sure y'all clean it out when you're done."

After the other left, Daryl spent the rest of the day cleaning and filling the large tub. He even got Maggie to find him some of those pretty smelling soaps that Carol liked and a razor, she had been bitching about shaving her legs for a fucking week. Once he had everything done, he went to their cell to get her. She looked up at him and smiled, she was knitting again, damn kid was gonna have more booties than feet. "Hey there, got a surprise for ya, think ya can walk a bit?"

Carol nodded, her face excited, "YES! Get me out of here Dixon!"

Twenty long minutes later they entered the old gym and Daryl locked the door tight behind them. He smiled as she moaned in pleasure at the sight of the tub, "Oh Daryl, is this….for me?"

Daryl wrapped his arms around her stomach, kissing her neck, "Thought for both of us. Remember Hershel said ya needed a little help."

Carol giggled leaning back into her husband, "You are the best husband in the world." She closed her eyes as he rubbed her belly, she could feel his erection already digging into her ass, the thought of him inside her making her core flood with want.

Daryl kissed her neck one more time, pushing away from her, "Come on let's get ya in there."

He helped her undress and helped her into the tub. The cool water was wonderful on her, the heat was really killing her and she was glad to finally be in water, getting every inch of her clean. The showers were great, but being nine months pregnant made it hard to clean properly. She watched as Daryl got in sitting facing her, he hissed when his cock hit the cold water, "Jesus how can ya stand this?"

Carol chuckled, feeling his hands on her legs in the water, "IT feels heavenly. Can I wash you?"

Daryl nodded, leaning back as she got on her knees, soaping up her hands; she rubbed the suds across his chest and down his arms. His hands were already on her ass and he pulled her closer kissing her belly, he smirked up at her as she ran her soapy hands over his legs and then she paid extra special attention to his cock, making him raging hard again in the cold water.

She eased back when he went under the water to wash his hair. When he came up he smiled at her bringing her leg out of the water, "I got a surprise for ya."

Carol smiled, "Oh I like your surprises."

Daryl chuckled as he worked the soap up and down her leg; it was some girly shit that Maggie gave him. When he pulled the razor out Carol's eyes went wide, "Oh God, thank you. I hate not being able to shave them." Daryl smirked running the razor along her legs, she had been like sleeping with a bear, but he had learned early on, if he wanted a happy life, he would keep his damn mouth shut.

Once both legs were done, he pulled her close, kissing her, his voice husky, "Stand up and I'll do your pussy."

Carol shivered, blushing a little, "Oh no…you don't …."

Daryl shook his head, "Stand up."

Carol did, this was beyond anything they had every done. He caressed her, loathing the soap all over her core, letting his finger flick across her clit, she was fucking dripping wet and he loved it. He shaved her, going slow, loving the way she was panting just with his touch. He grinned, when he was done as he put his rough calloused thumb against her sensitive hot nub and he began working her. She leaned down, grabbing onto his shoulders to steady herself. The sensations overwhelming as he watched her face, "Cum for me woman, cum on. Scream for me damn it!"

Carol shook her head, her body a bundle of nerves, as the white light flashed in front of her eyelids. She screamed her head snapping back, as her fingers gripped his shoulders, "JESUS DARYL!"

Daryl ran his hands up to cup her ass, he smirked, "Let's have a baby, momma."

Carol chuckled, Daryl stood up out of the water, his body hard and glistening with water as he helped his woman out of the tub. He kissed her, his hands moving all over her body as he backed her up to a training table, he kissed her softly as he turned her so her breasts were on the edge of the table, from behind had been more comfortable for her the last few months and he loved gripping her ass as he pounded into her.

When he entered her, she moaned, "I love you….please, hard….just doooo it."

Daryl grunted, tightening his grip on her side, he began pounding into her, their bodies slapping together their moans filling the air. He could feel his own release coming and he growled into her ear, "Cum on woman, ain't gonna last long."

Carol nodded, "I'm …..cumming…" Her screams filled the air as he pounded into her spilling his seed into her already full womb. He kissed her back as she came down, she hummed in happiness.

They got dressed slowly and he pulled her into his side as he walked with her back to the cellblock. They had just walked into the common room, when Carol gripped his shirt, her eyes wide, "OH God, My water just broke."

Daryl shook his head, "I broke your water? Oh Jesus does it hurt?"

Carol chuckled, "I'm fine, it's time baby. I'm fine. Let's find Hershel."

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl panted with Carol, as he helped her push, Hershel was smiling up at him, "I see the head, you're doing great Carol, honey just keep doing what you're doing. This little one is coming soon!"

Carol nodded, squeezing Daryl's hand as she pushed, she glared over her shoulder at him, "I'm NEVER letting you touch me again!"

Daryl's eyes went wide, Hershel chuckled, "They all say that son. She'll be alright in a while; she just needs to have this baby. Keep pushing honey!"

Carol screamed out in pain as the shoulders pasted. Her body slumping a little from exhaustion. Hershel smirked when the baby screamed out, "It's a boy! Congratulations! Excellent job Carol."

Hershel cut the cord and Beth took the baby wrapping it up in a new blanket. Carol screamed, grabbing Daryl's hand again, "HERSHEL I NEED TO PUSH!"

Hershel looked at her, then looked under the sheet he had on her knees, his eyes going wide, "Well MY! Carol there's another one in there!"

Carol shook her head, "NO! I can't not two!"

Daryl was staring at them shaking his head, "WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Hershel chuckled, "Well son you're getting two kids for one! TWINS DARYL, Bethie get Rick someone might have to catch Daryl!"

Carol looked over her shoulder, "DON'T YOU FREAK! I NEED YOU! YOU DID THIS!"

Right now Daryl didn't know what scared him more, the fact that he was a dad not to just one but TWO kids or the scary ass little woman staring at him now. He kissed her cheek, hugging her tight from behind, "I'm here woman, just get that kid out."

**-Winter Heat-**

Hours later, Daryl sat on the floor by Carol she had Matthew Wyatt Dixon curled up next to her as he nursed. The little boy was a screaming, throwing a fit like a real true Dixon. Daryl held little May Elizabeth in her arms staring down into her little face; she was much quieter, taking after her mother.

Daryl looked up and smiled at his wife, she was exhausted but he didn't remember a moment that she looked more beautiful, he leaned over and kissed her, whispering against her lips, "I love ya woman."

**Ok, hope you liked it! Do your thing! Hugs, Kaye**


	112. Drinkin' Alone

Chapter 112….Drunkin' Alone

**Well this is one from LaurenEmilyxx, who wanted Daryl to get drunk and end up thanks to Merle in a very embarrassing position. I thought this one was too cute to pass up! I hope you like it! **

**I'm working through requests still, so please bear in mind that I promise to get them done this week! Big hugs and if you love Athlete Girl and her work send her a note to tell her! **

**I own nothing, but a bottle of southern comfort that I offer to Daryl and Merle for this little story**

**-Winter Heat-**

The run had been a success. Even with Merle with them, they had gotten everything they needed and more. Merle was foaming at the mouth to get a hold of some of the liquor they had brought back. But Rick had came to him and asked if Merle would take watch, Maggie was pregnant and she was sick as a dog and Glenn needed to stay with her. Merle agreed but was a little pissed, that there was booze to be had and he wasn't gonna get to have any.

So when he came down from watch after Michonne and Tyreese relieved him at midnight, he was shocked to see his brother slumped up against the wall outside in the yard. He walked over and kicked his boot, "Boy what the fuck ya doin' out here?"

Daryl looked up at him and smiled, "Was havin' a little drink and I sat down."

Merle huffed, his brother was fucking trashed, Merle crouched down next to him, "What the hell ya doin' boy? Ya never drink like this."

Daryl took another sip from the bottle in his hands; Merle growled taking it from him finishing up the bottle. At least it was southern comfort, that was some good shit. Daryl huffed, "She ain't lovin' me like I love her. I see the way that big fucker looks at her."

Merle sighed, "Carol?" Merle knew his brother had a thing for the woman, he'd rather look at Beth, the farmer's daughter, but that wasn't the point. He could focus on Beth later when he was alone in his cell with a bottle of the good stuff to warm his veins. "You're drunk off your ass cuz of Carol?"

Daryl nodded, "I love her. I do that MOTHER FUCKER DOESN'T!" Daryl shouted toward the tower. Merle knew he was talking about Tyreese, the man wasn't interested in Carol as far as Merle could tell, he was after Michonne, but there was no arguing with a drunk pissed off Dixon.

Merle sighed, " Come on dumb ass let's get ya to bed." He yanked Daryl off the ground carrying his weight into the cellblock.

Rick laughed, making Judith a bottle, "Him too? I had to put Carol to bed; she's a damn light weight."

Merle growled looking at his brother's bobbing head, "Was she talkin' about how much she loved him too?"

Rick chuckled, picking up his daughter, putting a bottle in her mouth, "Oh the things I know about what she thinks of Daryl's body makes me want to throw up."

Merle rolled his eyes, "Would serve them both right if I just dumped his drunk ass onto her bunk!"

Rick smiled, "You know that ain't half bad. I think ya should. Might stop them dancing around this shit."

Merle smiled wide, "Oh to be a fly on the fuckin' wall in the mornin' I'm doin' it."

Merle smirked as he hauled his brother's dumb ass up the metal stairs, muttering to him, "Now boy ya best be thankin' me in the mornin' this here is gonna get your ass back for getting' drunk without me, but might push ya into takin' the leap with that woman. Then I won't have to listen to your ass moanin' her name from your cell at night. Oh yeah ya do that boy."

When Merle got him into the cell, he sat him down on the little stool, he casted a glance at Carol and saw that officer friendly must have left before she stripped down, because she was laying on her back, the sheet pushed down just enough that Merle knew she didn't have a stitch on. This was too fuckin' easy. He undressed his brother and pushed him into the bunk with Carol, tryin' hard not to peek at his brother's woman and her goodies, but hell he was Merle Fuckin' Dixon so he looked. She wasn't bad, he was kind of proud of his brother in a way. He dropped the sheet and headed out of the cell, planning on finding a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of lotion to use with his Beth fantasy tonight.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl was having the best fucking dream of his life, his hands were touching warm soft flesh, which he knew was Carol. His mouth could even taste her kisses on his lips, his cock was hard and then he felt her hand wrap around him, he growled at her, his dream goddess, FUCK did he want her. He dreamed of her every damn night. Wearing those little tank tops that made it easy to look down her shirts, he just wanted to rip them off of her and fuck her into a coma.

She was moaning, there were rough hands caressing her body, this was by far the best Daryl dream yet. When his mouth came down on hers, she froze at first, something in her drunk mind made her think that this wasn't a dream, but no Daryl would never touch her like this. Suck her nipples like that. Jesus the feelings shooting through her body, she felt like she was going to fall over the edge and come undone. Her eyes snapped opened when he entered her, this wasn't a dream.

Daryl looked down into the eyes of the woman that he had been dreaming about for over a year, this wasn't a fuckin' dream. How the fuck did he get here. Now he was inside her, FUCK if she didn't feel like heaven on god damn Earth. He was ready for her to hit him, scream at him, kick him out of her bed. He had drunk too damn much but he was sobering up quick now. His cock the traitor was swelling with happiness for finding reaching it's goal.

Carol knew she had too much to drink and it looked like Daryl did too. She could tell by his face, he was sobering up just like she was. She didn't remember even coming to bed, let alone asking Daryl into her bed. She cupped his face, "Daryl? Are you drunk?"

Daryl felt sick, "A little."

Carol smiled at him, "Me too. Enough that you'll regret this tomorrow?"

Daryl couldn't talk, his cock was still winning inside her tight core, he knew if he did talk just the movement would make him cum. He shook his head no, kissing her softly, passionately like he'd dream of doing a million times. She moaned against his lips, "I won't regret it either."

It was all it took, he thrust into her once, her eyes going wide, "So fuckin' good Dixon."

He smirked, kissing her neck, "You're like a damn vice grip." She flexed her muscles down there and he felt like he had come home. Her pussy was made for him, fit just for him, tight enough to make him want to cum but just enough room that he wanted to stretch her more. Find all the places deep inside that no one had ever touched. He grinded into her, making love to her with his mouth and his cock.

Carol dug her finger nails into his back, as he sucked and bite his way across her chest, their two cores bouncing together, their skin slapping together as one year worth of pent up tension and lust ran through their bodies. When they came they were a sweaty, panting mess. Daryl laid his head on her chest, trying to breath, his cock slowly pulling from her. Carol wrapped her arms around him; thank God or whatever for bringing him to her bed.

She figured he'd run, take off into the woods, disappear never talk to her again. But he didn't. He rolled onto his side, rolling her too, pushing her up against the wall. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder, "Get some sleep woman, want to do that again in the morning, help fight the hangover."

Carol squeezed the arm that was wrapped around her, loving the feel of his strong arms protecting her. She smiled into the dark, Daryl Dixon had made love to her and he'd stayed.

**-Winter Heat-**

Merle had been quite pleased with himself after Carol and Daryl came out of her cell mid morning the next day. They would whisper to each other, there were soft, gentle touches when they thought no one was watching. But what really got him was the fact that his brother seemed to slip into Carol's cell now at night. Most of the cellblock heard them, at these the sound of the metal banging against the wall from their fuckin'. Merle had to laugh; he'd done good givin' his little brother somethin' to hold onto in this shit world.

He was laying' on his back in his bunk, a half finished bottle of southern comfort on the floor and his thoughts had turned to a certain blonde mini-woman that he wanted to bend over one of them tables in the common room and fuck senseless. He grabbed out a bottle of lotion from under his bed and unzipped his pants, FUCK he needed laid. He'd like Beth to be the one to do the laying, but he had to go slow with that one she was like a deer in the headlights.

He freed his erection from his pants and poured lotion onto his hot member, then closed his eyes working it up and down. He was getting close when he heard a squeal; he looked up to see Beth standing there her hand over her eyes, "OH GOD, I'M SO SORRY! Daryl said you wanted to see me! I'll come back."

Merle growled as she disappeared. He sat up his cock painfully hard and now smelling like lavender, why the fuck did he have to only find god damn lavender lotion. He pushed his cock back into his pants and looked up to see his brother's smiling face, "Paybacks are a Dixon asshole."

Merle was off the bunk in seconds chasing his baby brother through the prison. Carol whistled sitting there reading her book, they had figured out what Merle had done and though they were grateful that it was the final push to get them together, Daryl and her knew he needed a little payback. Lucky for them, Beth was up for the challenge.

Beth walked by Carol grinning, "You're right Carol, Dixon are big."

Carol laughed, "I told you." In the distance she could hear Merle screaming at Daryl and Daryl laughing, they were big but at least one of those Dixons was now hers.

**I hope you enjoyed! I thought it was funny and hot; let me know what you think! I'm done for the night! Hugs! Kaye**


	113. Daydreaming Fights

Chapter 113…..Daydreaming Fights

**This one comes from tianna janes who wanted Daryl to get caught daydreaming about the other women in the prison. This also goes with a request from FinnetheHuman1697, which I changed a bit, but it's got a lot of the same undertones in. This should be fun! I have been waiting to do this one! Hope you enjoy**

**I own nothing, if I did….well you guys all know what I would do and what kind of a rating the show would have to be at! HA!**

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl was bored out of his god damn mind. Rick had asked him to take mid day watch, he should've been hunting but NOOOOOO he was there in the middle of the day wasting daylight keeping watch. He heard giggling and looked down to see his woman, Maggie, and Beth hanging the wash. They were splashing water back and forth on each other and he couldn't help the way his cock twitched in his pants. His woman was a fucking goddess and he loved the shit out of her, but Maggie had the most delicious looking ass and the way the water was soaking through Beth's shirt showing off her nipples. Damn! He pulled at himself, letting his mind drift away, oh what it would be like to have all three of them crawling around on him naked.

_Daydreams were something that Daryl Dixon never did, but when he fucking had them, they were fucking awesome. He could just picture Carol straddling him, looking down at him with that big fucking grin on her face, "You ready?"_

_Daryl nodded, "Fuck yeah I'm ready."_

_Maggie giggled as she crawled onto the bed with Carol, "You sure ya can handle this Dixon?"_

_Daryl nodded, "Oh fuck yeah." One hand going to Carol's breast, while the other went to Maggie's. He groaned, as Beth leaned down from where she had been standing in front of him, kissing him softly. She pulled away and smiled at him moving her breast to his mouth._

_Daryl groaned as he sucked the sweet young thing in his mouth, while his hands were busy with the other two. Beth pulled away and giggled as she moved her body over him, offering up her hot pink glistening pussy, his mouth devouring her. He felt Carol sink onto his cock, while Maggie rubbed Carol's back her other hand playing with his balls. Daryl knew it won't be long before he came. He was bucking his hips and groaning all three women's names._

Merle and Glenn were ready to bust his balls for jacking off in the guard tower when he moaned their women's names. The two men snapped their heads looking at each other, both men now pissed. Merle slapped at Glenn, and they silently left the tower, making a beeline for Carol. The only way to punish Daryl was to let Carol know what he was up too.

Merle stopped short of her, "Little sis, Daryl cut himself bad in the tower, will ya come?"

Carol nodded, running past him and Glenn to get to the tower. Glenn snickered, "What do you think she'll do to him?"

Merle grinned, "Don't fuckin' know don't fuckin' care, but I know this, if he don't learn his lesson this way he's dumber than I thought. She's a mean bitch when she wants to be."

Glenn laughed, "Won't want to be Daryl right now."

**-Winter Heat-**

_Daryl had found heaven and it was three women, rubbing each other down with oil. He loved the way the three of them were kissing each other …..fuck he was gonna cum so god damn hard….."Carol, Maggie, Beth…_

"DARYL MATTHEW DIXON!" Daryl froze, looking first down at his hard cock which looked almost purple in his hand, then his eyes flicked to his wife, who looked spitting mad. No not mad, insane with anger maybe. He pushed his dick back into his pants.

He reached out for her, "Carol….it's not…..Carol…..please…"

She snapped, she picked up his bag and threw it at him, "YOU LYING! SON OF A BITCH! You want them? Huh? That's what….I knew you would do this Daryl! I FUCKIN' KNEW IT!"

Before he could stop her she stormed out of the tower and was running toward the prison. Daryl looked over the railing to see Merle and Glenn, "MERLE! GLENN! I need one of ya to take over watch."

Merle grinned leaning his elbow on Glenn's shoulder, "SORRY BABY BROTHER, WE WEREN'T THE ONE STANDING UP IN THE TOWER BEATING OFF TO YOUR GIRL. THINK YA SHOULD LEAVE HER BE!"

Daryl blushed red, as Beth and Maggie looked up at him, both shaking their heads. Maggie slapped the back of Glenn's head, "This ain't funny. Carol don't need this right now, not with the twins. Damn it Glenn, you ain't gettin' none either." Maggie huffed past him, madder than a yellow jacket wasp.

Beth stood there glaring at Merle, "You should take watch, there won't be any, 'come on angel' for you tonight either. IDIOTS!"

Glen and Merle stood there, sighing to themselves, both their women were pissed and they weren't the ones beating off in the tower. Merle put his arm around Glenn, "Come on short round, I got some whiskey in the motor pool, let's go."

**-Winter Heat-**

By the time Daryl made it to the cellblock, he knew he was in some deep shit. His stuff was on the perch, their cell had the blankets drawn over it. He could hear the kids inside cooing and making their little baby sounds. He sighed, sitting down on the stairs. Maggie and Beth both gave him a death glare; he knew he was in big trouble.

He drew up his courage and stepped into his cell, Carol didn't pay any attention to him. She was in the middle of changing May, while Matthew lay kicking his feet at the end of the bunk. Daryl smiled at him, picking him up, "Hey little man, you being good for momma? You got the prettiest momma on the planet buddy, don't ya think?"

Carol struggled not to break down, he looked so god damn cute with a baby in his hands, but no she was going to make him suffer. After she was done with May, she laid her down, then looked at Daryl, her voice cold, "I need to change him."

Daryl swallowed hard, "Oh I can do that babe. Let me. Why don't ya go head for a shower, do somethin' for yourself?"

Carol huffed, "Alright, try to keep your dick in your pants while I'm gone."

Daryl was stunned by what she said, but he knew he was in for a long road. He sighed looking down at Matthew, "Don't get caught with your dick out kid, it can only lead to bad shit. Your momma is gonna torture the fuck out of me." Matthew just kicked his feet and squealed at him. "Yeah laugh it up buddy, have to make my own damn food for a while, those aunts of yours are liable to poison my ass."

By the time Carol got back from the shower, the cell was dark and quiet. She peeked in on both babies, who were snuggled up close in their portable crib in the corner. She sighed, running her finger down each of their cheeks. She did love her babies. She looked at her bunk and saw Daryl was already laying there, his hands under his head. His stuff pushed back into the corner, he didn't take a hint. Carol sighed climbing to the top bunk. Daryl groaned, "Come on Carol, I'm sorry alright."

Carol didn't say anything she just curled up toward the wall and listened to him as he tossed and turned. Good she thought let him stew on what he did, the big asshole. She started smirking, what was good for the goose kind of thing played over in her head, if he wanted to moan and jack off to Maggie and Beth then she should be able to do it with Rick.

She knew he wasn't sleeping, she could tell by the way his breathing was. So she waited, trying to make her breathing even. After about an hour, she moaned out in her sleep. This was going to be fun.

Daryl heard her moan and his eyebrows went up into his hair, what the fuck? He stood up looking at her as she wiggled all over the bed, touching her breasts over her shirt. Fuck she was hot, he smirked to himself and then one little word slipped out of her mouth, "Rick"

RICK! WHAT THE FUCK! He shook her, "WOMAN! WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU'RE HAVIN' A NIGHTMARE!" Truth was he was the one having the nightmare and he hadn't even been to sleep yet.

Carol rolled over looking all flush, "Daryl? What is it?"

Daryl was enraged, "DO YOU HAVE SOMETHIN' YOU WANT TO TELL ME?"

Carol looked at him wide eyed, "What do you mean?"

The babies were now stirring in their crib from the yelling, "You called out for RICK! What the FUCK Carol?"

May started screaming, Carol rolled her eyes getting off the bunk to get her daughter, "Damn it Daryl you woke them!"

He grabbed her wrist, "'Fuck that she's fine. You're MY WOMAN, what the hell are ya doin' dreamin' about Rick?"

Carol smirked pushing him hard against the wall, "Well at least I wasn't AWAKE when I did it! GET OUT!"

Daryl felt deflated, she was right, what he did that afternoon was wrong. She had been dreaming and she couldn't control what she was dreaming about. He sighed, gathering up his clothes like a lost little boy. She had one twin on each hip, trying to get them both settled down. Daryl stood up fully dressed, reaching out, "Let me help."

Carol pulled the twins out of his reach, "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

Daryl let; he didn't want to upset her anymore than she was already. When he left, Carol let the tears fall, not sure what the hell she was going to do. She loved him, but what he had did had hurt her to the core.

**-Winter Heat-**

The next two days were painful to watch. Carol avoided Daryl at all costs. When he was allowed to spend time with the twins, it was because Maggie or Beth took pity on him and handed them off to him. Carol was a mess crying a lot, in her cell. When she was outside the cell, she was stone. Not letting his sulking get to her. He had no clue how to fix what happened. Everyone gave them both a wide berth. Maggie and Beth were trying to talk to Carol and get her to sit down with him. He made a mistake a BIG ONE, but they loved each other.

Finally it was Merle that pushed the two of the together. Carol was outside hanging wash when a big rough hand and a metal stump went around her middle picking her up. He drug her toward the shed in the back where they kept the tools. She was slapping him and screaming but he won't let her go, "Sorry little sis, had all I can take of this shit between the two of ya, had to step in."

He opened the door to the shed and threw her in; she landed in a shocked Daryl's arms. He had been out there looking for tools. He caught her and the two of them hit the ground. Carol scrambled to her feet pushing against the door, but Merle had chained it from the outside, yelling in to them, "I'll be back later to see if ya two have fix this shit."

Carol growled, slamming her fist against the door. She wanted to cry. Daryl stood leaning against the workbench, picking at his nails, "Woman we need to talk."

Carol turned glaring at him, "What is there to talk about? You're tired of me; you want something younger, something that doesn't feed your babies. I get it."

Daryl was pissed, he pushed off the work bench stalking toward her, "You want Rick! I heard ya call out for him!"

Carol pushed on his hard chest, "I did that on purpose! I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me! You ass!"

Daryl felt his heart thump hard against his chest, "You don't want Rick?"

Carol crossed her arms, "No, I don't want Rick."

Daryl sighed, "Woman, I'm sorry it's just been so hard lately with the twins, I've wanted ya so bad. I saw ya with the girls and I got myself all worked up about the three of ya. But I was fuckin' ya, I'm sorry. Fuck I never meant to hurt ya. I'd cut my own throat if ya want. Just let me make it up to ya. It was a dumb ass fantasy, I'm sorry."

Carol sighed, thinking back to the hot dreams she had of Daryl and Rick. No need to bring that up right now. She sighed, "You still want me?"

Daryl nodded, stepping closer to her, his hands slipping up her arms, "Ya know I want ya. I fuckin' love ya woman. Please just forgive me. I'll do anything."

Carol raised her eyebrow, "Anything?"

An hour later, Merle let them out, they were smiling and kissing each other and Merle was proud of the fact that he finally had gotten them together. The two stubborn asses.

That night Merle was laying in his bunk when he heard Maggie laugh her ass off, he got up just in time to see his baby brother streaking through the cellblock, in front of the old ladies from Woodbury and everyone else that was up. Daryl's face was bright red and his chest was heaving. Merle laughed when he saw Carol sitting at the top of the stairs smirking. Written clearly across his chest in black magic marker had been the words, 'I love my woman' and on his ass, 'property of Carol'. Merle laughed, walking back into his cell, his brother had met his match in that woman.

**Ok, very OOC but hey it was funny! Hope you enjoyed**** Hugs, Kaye**


	114. Things go Bump in the Night

Chapter 114…Things that Go Bump In the Night

**Well this is a combined request! The Lady Dane wanted one where Carol can't take it anymore and she seduces Daryl in their cell. Where Sarafina2012 wanted one where they hear others having sex around them and things get a little crazy. So I put them together, I hope you like this.**

**I have one more after this and then I'm off to work on the two main stories. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the requests, I'm working hard and keep them coming!**

**I own nothing…wish I did…LOL**

**-Winter Heat-**

Since the addition of the Woodbury folks Carol and Daryl had been sharing a cell. It was fine. Both of them knew how to stay out of the way from the other, but it was hard in such a small space. Daryl couldn't help but watched from the corner of his eye when she would turn around to change. Her back had scars, but he didn't see that, he saw how beautiful she looked as her muscles moved as she changed. He wanted to run his hand over that creamy pale skin. Fuck he wanted to fun his tongue across it and see what she tasted like, but he was a Dixon and they didn't do such things.

Carol was looking too. Daryl had taken the bottom bunk, saying if something happened, he wanted to be able to jump up to protect her. So in the mornings when he got up to change she would peek, god help her but she peeked. His bare ass was a freaking work of art, she secretly prayed to god for making such a beautiful man.

Every night they ended up sitting on their bunks together, usually Carol would sit on the foot of his bunk while sewing while he cleaned his bow. Everyone saw that Rick and Michonne were getting close and now on nights that Beth and Merle took Judith, the noises coming from the next cell were enough to make a porn star blush. Michonne was a very loud woman when it came to sex.

The first night wasn't so bad, Carol quietly excused herself to bed, her face bright red. Daryl couldn't even look at her and she understood why, it was hard not to get turned on when there were two people screwing just on the other side of the wall. It had been such a long time for both of them and these nights just made it worse.

The second night, Carol was working on one of Daryl's shirts when the moaning started. She groaned, she didn't know how much more she could take. She had gotten herself off in the shower that morning after listening to them last night and laying above Daryl all night she was vibrating by the time she got into the shower. Now she was pissed. She stood up and walked over pounding on the wall, "OK YOU GUYS WE KNOW! YOU'RE HAPPY!" There was giggling on the other side of the wall that made it even worse.

Carol went over sitting down with a huff; she knew it would just a matter of time before they started again. She sighed, sinking into her spot on the bunk. Daryl smirked at her, "They are loud."

Carol sighed, "Yes, a little too loud if you ask me."

Daryl was so busy thinking about her and her bare back and making her make noises like that he poked himself with one of his arrows. "FUCK."

Carol looked over to see blood coming from the cut. She scooted closer, taking his hand in hers, "Oh let me look. It's not deep; do you want a band aid for it? I could go get you one?"

In her haste to make sure he hadn't cut himself too deeply, she didn't realize how close she had moved to him. She blushed a little their knees were touching, she was holding his hand, and was he looking at her lips? Damn Rick and Michonne!

Daryl swallowed hard, he wanted to make a move, hell he'd been dancing around the move for over a year now, but his courage failed him, "Nah, it's good. Thanks."

The moans started up again and both their cheeks burnt red, Carol was still holding his hand and Daryl wasn't pulling away. Her breath caught in her throat, "I should go to bed."

Daryl nodded, not trusting himself to speak and glad his bow was in his lap covering the fact that he was hard as stone just from her touch. When she pulled herself up into her bunk, Daryl laid back on his bunk, blowing out the candle, praying that Michonne and Rick would shut the fuck up; he wasn't going to sleep with this hard on.

Carol lay on her bunk, willing her hands to stay away from her panties. She was soaked through and she knew if she didn't relax she would end up making herself cum right there. She wanted him so bad, she slipped off the bunk, figuring a little alone time in the shower would help her. She was just to the door of the cell, when she heard Daryl's voice, "Where are ya goin'?"

Carol turned around her need was enough to kill her at this point, "I need….I just to the bathroom…I'll be back." She was almost panting; she knew her cheeks were bright red.

She heard Daryl shifted on the bunk and saw him sit up, "Ya shouldn't go alone."

The last thing she needed was him sitting outside the shower room, listening to her get off. She sighed, "I'll be fine. Just need a few minutes."

Daryl grunted, "Carol, ya know it ain't secure down there yet let me grab my bow."

Carol stopped him from moving, "Daryl…." Her hands were on his arms, his strong muscular arms that flexed when he worked, shit she should never have touched him. She crushed her lips to his, almost animal like as she pushed him back onto the bunk. She wanted him, she couldn't help herself. She was grinding against him her mind completely shut off until she realized that he wasn't kissing her back.

She pushed herself off of him and let out a little sob, "I'm so sorry." Then she ran, as fast as her feet could carry her, she had ruined everything, because Rick and Michonne couldn't take it outside. She found a small supply closet near the shower room and she sunk to the floor hugging her knees to her chest crying, she was just stupid old Carol, now she had lost her best friend.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl was stunned. He had been dreaming about doing this with her for a year and now she was on top of him, with an aggression he didn't know she had. He didn't move quick enough, his mind was still trying to catch up, to will his lips to move, his hands, but then she stopped. The sound of her voice whispering out that she was sorry broke his heart. She ran before he could tell her it was fine to do it again, but she was gone. He pulled on his boots and grabbed his bow heading in the direction she ran. He had to find her, shit he had to fix this.

He stalked toward the shower room, checking there, but it was empty. He checked the old clinic and the old cafeteria but she wasn't there. He was getting ready to head outside when he heard soft sobs coming from a little closet, he knew it was her. Why the fuck did he always have to find her in a closet. He sighed, pulling the door open. There she sat, her knees pulled up to her chest, her face streaming with tears, "What're ya doin'? Did ya hear me it ain't safe down here alone? And why a fuckin' closet? Didn't send enough time in here last time?"

Carol didn't look at him, "Just go away Daryl, I'm sorry. I know I screwed up everything. Just go back to the cell. I won't do it again."

Daryl sighed stepping into the little room; he pulled the door shut behind him and locked it sitting down across from her, "Ya won't do what again?"

Carol couldn't believe this, why couldn't a herd come stumbling through and take her now! "Daryl, I know you don't feel that way toward me. I've learned to live with it. I made an ass out of myself because listening to Rick and Michonne….."

Daryl chuckled, "Gets ya horny."

Carol's head snapped up, she could see the smirk on his face even in the dark, "Yes ok."

Daryl nodded, "So how do ya think I feel about ya, since we're here alone and need to have some kind of talk I think."

Carol sighed, "I'm your friend."

Daryl leaned back against the wall, not sure where to go with this, but he was enjoying the fact that she was having trouble finding the right words, "You are my best friend, but how do you feel about me?"

Carol was done, she stood up, trying the door, "I'm not doing this Daryl, I've made a fool out of myself enough for one night." She felt rough hands on her hips and then she was falling backward, she landed in his lap hard, his arms going around her to keep her in place.

Daryl smirked, knowing he shocked the hell out of her, "Now, let's talk about this shit, you're the one that always wants to talk but now ya ain't got nothin' to say. Ok, then, I guess I'll talk." His lips crushed hers, before she knew what hit her. His hands moved under the hem of her shirt, touching the bare skin, both of them moaning as their tongues met. Carol's body was vibrating; she couldn't believe this was happening.

She pulled away, "Really?"

Daryl chuckled, "Really. Ya left before ya gave me time to react woman. I ain't good at this kind of shit, I ain't got a lick of balls when it comes to makin' the first move, but I want ya. All of ya, have for a while now. Now shut up and kiss my ass."

Carol smiled kissing his lips hard, tasting every inch of the man he was, her hands wrapping into his hair, as they kissed. She pulled away panting, "In here?"

Daryl smirked, kissing her shoulder, "Nope, god damn Rick and Michonne have pissed me off with all that shit. Let's go back to our cell and show them how it's done."

Carol laughed as he drug her back to their cell, his hands and lips promising it would be a very good night.

**-Winter Heat-**

Glenn and Maggie drug themselves out of their cell. They needed more privacy at the prison. When they first got together everyone busted their balls about the noise, but now it was Rick and Michonne keeping everybody up at night. Last night had been the worse, they seemed to go on all night, getting louder the later it got. Now there were more moans coming from their cell. Glenn sighed looking at Maggie who rolled her eyes.

When they walked into the common room Rick and Michonne were eating breakfast. Glenn did a double take, "Rick weren't you and Michonne just up in your cell?"

Rick shook his head smirking, he knew what the young man was about to discover, he and Michonne had finally given up sleeping with all the noise that Carol and Daryl were making, "Nope we've been up for hours. Why?"

Maggie looked at Glenn, "There's only one other couple that could've been. Their cell is right next to Rick's."

Glenn shook his head in disbelief, "No, not them!"

Rick and Michonne chuckled, not saying anything, but loving the confused look on Glenn's face. They were all finishing up breakfast when Carol and Daryl finally made their way into the common room. They both looked happier than anyone had ever seen them.

Daryl sat down and nodded smugly to the group, Carol brought his plate over sitting it down in front of hm. He smirked at her, winking. Glenn sat there with his mouth open as Daryl slapped at Carol's ass when she walked away, giggling.

Daryl looked up at them all, "What ain't ever seen a man show affection to his woman? Ya all need to get out more." Daryl finished his plate and walked it over to Carol kissing her before he left.

Glenn looked around the room, "The world has finally ended. Daryl Dixon got laid."

**Hope you enjoyed! Kaye**


	115. Family Finally

Chapter 115…Family Finally

**Wow, well I just noticed that I'm approaching the magic 2000 review mark! When the hell did that happen? I can't believe how popular this little drabble series is….because of y'all. I will do my damn best to keep the stories coming. I have a nice thick stack of requests on my desk and I'm trying to do three a day at least for you.**

**Well this will be my last update for Winter today. This one comes from Daryl's Cherokee Rose, who wanted one where Sophia lived and made it to the prison. Daryl sees this as his way to get closer to Carol. Yes get the fluff o meter ready! **

**Thanks again guys! I try real hard to answer every review and fill every request. You guys really are awesome!**

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl watched as Sophia and Carl loaded the last of the walkers into a stack. They had finally found the whole in the wall that was letting them in and had gotten it closed up enough for the group to flush the walkers into the yard to kill. Now they were all on clean up duty. He scanned the yard and saw Carol wiping the sweat from her brow, damn she looked good. Even covered in walker muck, that woman with her little delicate features was delicious to look at. He felt himself get a little hard, he'd been doing that a lot lately and it was tearing him up inside. He had no clue how to approach her, any woman really, let alone one with a kid.

Sophia watched as Daryl watched her mom, that had been happening a lot. He had saved them on the farm, both of them how the three of them fit on that bike, she'd never figure out. Her mom had pushed her onto the front hugging onto Daryl facing him, while she had crawled on the back. But they had made it work. Then all winter he kept them save, never leaving their sight for very long. She knew he liked her momma, but she knew that Daryl didn't know how to act on it.

She had watched all winter as he taught her momma hand to hand combat. How to handle any weapons they had, even his crossbow which was too big, but he wanted her to know just in case. Hell he even gave Sophia the knife that was strapped to her leg; he had made sure she knew just how to take down a walker. He was rough and grumpy but she knew that he was a good man, he'd be a good husband, better than that asshole Ed ever was, and she knew he'd be a good daddy too.

Carl nudged her, "You helping or daydreaming about Daryl?"

Sophia blushed, slapping at his shoulder, "No, look. Look how he watches my momma. I think he likes her."

Carl shrugged, "So?"

Sophia rolled her eyes, really boys were dumb, "Carl, they could be happy together and I could have a real daddy."

Carl smiled, he loved it when Sophia smiled like that, he'd give her anything, "Well why don't we make sure they get together?"

Sophia let out a little happy squeal and Carol and Daryl looked at her and she smiled, picking up the next body to add to the pile. She was going to make this happen, one way or another.

After two weeks at the prison, they had cleared most of the rooms. When they found the warden's office they hit pay dirt. There was a small couch and a television with a DVD attached, that took batteries. Carl had suggested they get her mom and Daryl into the warden's office for a movie night. Sophia had been so excited she kissed his cheek and ran off to find Maggie; she knew the woman would help her with what she needed. After leaving Maggie with a list of things she needed, Sophia got to work on making movie night happen.

**-Winter Heat-**

Sophia and Carl had went to Rick and made sure he knew what they were up to, the man just grinned, leave it to kids to push the two reluctant would be lovers together. He promised that no one would bother their movie night and he would make sure he got Daryl there. So then Sophia worked her magic and told her mother that the group would be having a movie night and wouldn't it be fun?

So Carol popped a big pot of popcorn that Maggie had brought back and she, Sophia, and Carl made their way down to the warden's office for movie night. Sophia was just popping in an old 'Star Trek' movie when Daryl came in nodding to them, "Rick said everybody's busy but he didn't want to disappoint the kids, so he asked if I'd stay with y'all, just in case."

Carol smiled at him, "Sure, come on in, I popped popcorn."

Daryl nodded his head uneasy, but he sat at the end of the couch as far from Carol as he could. Sophia and Carl giggled together on the floor where they had a blanket spread out a bowl of her momma's popcorn between.

They made it halfway through the movie when Daryl put his hand absentmindedly into the popcorn, he had never seen many movies unless they were the old cowboy ones when he was a kid and this one wasn't too bad. Even if it was a bunch of sci fi shit. When he felt another hand in the bowl, he looked up and he and Carol's eyes met, she blushed, looking back at the movie and pulling her hand out of the bowl. Her heart racing, what was wrong with her, it was an accident.

Carl had seen the exchanged and he looked over at Carol, "Can we finish up your bowl if you two aren't eating it?"

Carol looked at Daryl who nodded, "Sure Carl, go ahead." Carl took the bowl and Sophia grinned, it was working they just knew it.

When the movie ended, Carol stood up stretching looking at the two kids, "Ok, time for bed. We need to save the batteries for next time."

Sophia smiled, getting up she pulled Carl up with her, "Daryl would you make sure momma gets back ok. I'm going to let Carl walk me back."

Daryl nodded, "Sure kid, night." Carl and Sophia nodded good night and ran as fast as they could out of the room and down the hallway toward their cellblock.

Daryl smirked as Carol pulled the door shut to the warden's office and they started their walk back, "Ya know what that was right?"

Carol blushed, "Yup, when everybody else was busy I started to figure it out. Sorry, she's just young and helpful." Carol stopped in the common room setting down the bowls, she turned around and he was staring at her intently, "It was fun, a good movie and the kids had a good time."

Daryl nodded, following her as she walked into the cellblock, as they climbed the stairs he could smell her body spray and he wanted to run his hand up under her shirt to touch her back, but he held himself in check. He needed to go slow; Carol wasn't some skank in a bar.

When Carol stopped in front of her cell, she turned smiling softly at him, "This is me. Thanks for tonight."

Daryl nodded, chewing on his lip, "Carol….I'm gonna kiss ya goodnight."

Carol blushed, her heart doing the happy dance in her chest, "You are?"

Daryl nodded taking a step toward her, his hand brushing her cheek, "Yeah, that's what ya do after a date right?"

Carol nodded, as he leaned in kissing her softly. Her arms went around his neck, pulling him closer to her, as she moaned his tongue flicked out seeking her mouth and she opened her mouth letting his tongue do things to her that she never felt in her life. When they broke apart both of them panting, they heard a small 'YES' from behind the curtain of blankets.

Daryl held up a finger to his lips and stalked quietly to the blanket and pulled it back. Standing there frozen were Carl and Sophia. Daryl growled at Carl, "Shouldn't ya be in your cell?"

Carl swallowed hard, "Yup…on my way."

Daryl nodded making it hard for the young man to squeeze past him, "Ya best head that way, would hate to fill your ass with arrows." Carl ran to his cell and Carol laughed.

Carol looked at her daughter, "You to bed young lady."

Sophia smiled, hugging a stunned Daryl around the waist, "Ok, good night you two!"

Carol chuckled, when Sophia pulled the blanket back down. Daryl smirked at her, "Well, that was different."

Carol smiled, putting her hand gently on his chest, "It was wonderful. Thank you for tonight."

Daryl smirked, going in for another kiss, when he pulled away he gazed at her, "Maybe you'd take a walk with me in mornin', just you and me?"

Carol nodded, "That would be nice. Good night Daryl."

He leaned down for one more kiss this one giving her all the promises he couldn't say, when he pulled away he walked to his cell, stopping to smile at her, "Night woman."

**Ok, fluffy but ooooh so good. Why didn't the writers keep Sophia ALIVE? Hugs, Kaye**


	116. Trucks are for Fun

Chapter 116….Trucks Are for Fun

**Well this one should push me over the 2000 review mark…..I got balloons at the ready! This one comes from TheLadyDanae, she wanted a little something where Carol is stuck in the truck with Rick and Daryl and she falls asleep. While asleep she has a little dream, well you'll see where this is going. I thought this was hot because well it's not really smutty, it's just WOW….ok here we go**

**Thanks guys for all the love and support, I'm going slow today so forgive me if I don't update that much the next two days. It's July 4****th**** here in America and one of my favorite holidays**** So I will be busy with family and cookouts. But I wanted to get this out to you.**

**I own nothing…..**

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol wasn't sure how long they'd been driving. The run wasn't a big deal, just into town to get some baby supplies for one of the Woodbury ladies who was set to deliver in a few days. Rick had gone along to pick up something special for Michonne and Daryl took Carol because she was going stir crazy in the prison and honestly if she didn't get out, he might never get laid again. Her level of crankiness only got worse as the heat rose.

Now stuck in the truck with the windows barely cracked because of walkers, she was sweating bullets. She had opted to wear one of her new sundresses that Daryl had brought back from the last run. But sweat was dripping from her body. She was doing alright until Daryl put his hand on her bare knee, "Ya alright?"

Just the touch sent sparks of electricity up to her core. Damn it the man had no idea what the hell he did to her. She gave him a smile, "Yeah, just hot."

Rick snorted a laugh, "I miss air conditioning."

Carol chuckled, "I miss taking Sophia to the pool we use to swim for hours."

Daryl looked at her, "I didn't know you liked to swim?"

Carol blushed, "I was state champion in high school."

Rick smiled, "What was your stroke?"

Daryl raised an eyebrow, "Well I know what it is …."

Carol slapped at his shoulder, blushing, her man had gotten real freaking brave since they started their relationship. He chuckled while she rolled her eyes, "The butterfly, 100 meter, and 200 meter."

Rick nodded, "Well if we need someone to swim I know who I'll ask."

They fell into a comfortable silence, the three of them had been together a lot longer than the others and as friends they understood the need for silence sometimes. Carol leaned her head over on Daryl's shoulder, he smirked at her and put his arm around her, letting her lean into his chest more. She wasn't sure when the truck lulled her to sleep, but she did fall asleep…..

_Carol was in the truck, wearing her light green sundress that came just above her knee. She could feel cool air on her and she smiled. The feeling of a hand on her bare knee was incredible. She opened her eyes and saw Rick smirking at her, "You like that?"_

_Carol swallowed hard, "Rick, you can't….we can't."_

_Then a familiar rough calloused hand went to her other knee, Daryl leaned into her line of vision, "It's alright woman, just relax and let us take care of ya."_

_The sensation was incredible as they both slowly slid their hands up her knees. Carol moaned as she spread her legs more, realizing she wasn't wearing any panties. Daryl's hand got there first, gently circling her lips with his finger. He looked over to Rick and smirked, "Ya want clit or pussy?"_

_Rick grinned, "Shit, pussy all the way. But she's your woman, your choice."_

_Daryl looked at Carol, "She is my woman…_

Daryl had been watching her out of the corner of his eye for twenty minutes. She had been letting out these little breathy sighs from time to time and when she did that in her sleep he always ended up getting laid. He was so happy to see the prison gate ahead, because she was making him hard with all that fucking sighing. He looked over at Rick and saw him staring out the window. He knew Rick had no clue what the fuck was going on. He knew he'd never make it to the cell. "Hey, Rick, ya know she's been workin' real hard. I think I might surprise her when she wakes up and take her over to the lake nearby take her swimmin'."

Rick looked at Carol and smiled at Daryl, "Yeah, she needs a break. Just let me out at the gate and we'll unload when you two get back, just stay safe."

Daryl smiled as Rick hopped out of the truck, "Oh we will."

**-Winter Heat-**

Once Daryl pulled the truck between a large cluster of trees, he could see the lake, but he had no intention of letting her swim. They needed a lone time, fuck he needed alone time with her. Those god damn breathy little sighs combined with that damn sundress was pushing him over the edge. He laid her back slowly on the truck bench his hands ghosting over her. Fuck he loved this woman. He ran his hand to the hem of her sundress and slowly started pushing it up. He kissed a trail on her upper thighs, then her core, which was dripping through her panties. He smirked looking up at her, he knew she horny, he knew his woman so fucking well. He continued pushing her dress up, kissing her stomach, then he unclasped her bra, thank fuck to whoever invented the clasp in the front. He sucked her nipple, feeling her breathing pick up; he knew she was waking up. Then her fingers went into his hair holding him place. He bit down twisting the nipple and she moaned, arching her back off the bench. He looked up at her and grinned, "Dirty little thing getting' all hot and bothered with Rick in the truck. I could smell your pussy and I knew ya wanted it."

Carol groaned, she loved it when he talked dirty to her, she thrust up into him, "When what are you waiting for?"

Daryl chuckled, "Needy bitch." He kissed back down her stomach, his fingers hooking into her panties and pulling them down as his lips attached to her clit. Carol bucked her hips, loving the feel of his hands as he slipped them underneath her ass, holding her in place to his face. His tongue doing all the things to her that women dream of. Damn he was good at this part.

When she tensed and her sweet essence filled his mouth, he eased her back onto the seat, smirking with pride. He crawled up her, kissing her so hard, she thought he was trying to eat her. She smiled as he pulled back his shirt going over his head; Carol's hands were already working on his belt helping him free himself from his jeans.

When he rested between her legs and thrust inside her, he grinned down at her. She smiled at him, "What?"

Daryl shook his head, grin still on his face, "Nothin', just took me forty three years to fuck my girl in my truck."

He thrust again, making her moan; her fingers find their way up his chest, twisting his nipples. Daryl growled, as Carol bucked up into him, "Quit stalling and show me what you can do with that big cock, Dixon."

Daryl's face looked shocked, then he growled, nestling into her he sucked at the crook of her neck. Carol moaned in ecstasy as he continued to pump in and out of her, Carol meeting his every move. Neither of them said anything, this was about pure need. They found their solace, their release in each other as their bodies confirmed the love that they had in their hearts.

Carol gripped his shoulders, her short nails digging in, "I'm gonna…JESUS Daryl….So good….More….FUCK."

Daryl was panting and grinning like a fool, "Come on woman, that's my girl….cum for me….cum on baby….FFFFUUUUCKKKK YEAH!"

Her walls tightened, slamming down around him milking him with every muscle in her body. Daryl couldn't hold back anymore, he had to let go, his arms straining and sweaty as he slammed into her two more times and filled her with his seed.

He collapsed on top of her growling and grunting as he came down from his high. His hand moving to hers as he laced his fingers through hers, his voice was muffled in her neck, "Fuck woman….feel free to have naughty dreams whenever ya want."

Carol's face went red, had she made noises, was Rick still in the truck when she did? "Daryl what do you mean?"

Daryl pulled away grinning at her, "Woman, I know when ya do that breathy little moan shit, you're gonna roll on top of me and fuck me senseless. I just bet ya to the punch this time."

Carol smirked, pulling him down for one last kiss, "Cocky bastard."

Daryl kissed her, grinning, "I'll saw ya some cocky bastard, let's go swimmin' and I'll fuck ya in the water."

Carol giggled as he pulled her from the truck running toward the lake; Daryl Dixon was nothing if not full of surprises.

**Ok, I'm working into it today. Going slow, not sure how much I'll get written. Like I said I'm feeling pretty bad today, so bear with me. Hugs y'all, Kaye**


	117. Captive

Chapter 117…..Captive

**Well this little one shot comes from the mind of felicia2235, who wanted the inmates at the prison to take Carol and Merle and Daryl come to the rescue. I hope I did a good job with this one**** I've done this before in other stories so I hope I made it a little fresh and new. It should be good. Might be a little funny too….poor Merle. Also TheLadyDanae wanted Daryl in the shower…..so here we go!**

**Happy 4****th**** of July to you all, no matter what country you are reading this from. Independence is something to cherish and be grateful for. So enjoy your day and hugs! Kaye**

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol woke to a weight on her chest. When her eyes snapped open she stared up into the hard eyes of Tomas one of the inmates that the group had found in the prison. He had a knife pushed up against her neck, grinning at her, "Now we're going to get up and be real quiet like. You hear me?"

Carol nodded her head, knowing that Merle and Daryl would be coming in from watch soon, she just had to stall him, and maybe then Daryl and Merle would help her. She got up slow, shivering as Tomas ran his hand down to squeeze her breast, "Damn bitch, you hide under those clothes, but once I saw you with that redneck robin hood, I fuckin' knew there was something to you. Now stand up!"

He yanked her to her feet, pushing her out of her and Daryl's cell. Her eyes scanning around for anyone that might be able to help her. She hated feeling this weak; she knew if, no when Daryl found Tomas he was a dead man. He kept his sweaty dirty arm coiled around her neck as he pushed her toward the entrance to the tombs. Her heart was thumping in her chest, Daryl wasn't there, she had to get away from this asshole. She stepped back on his foot as hard as she could and ran forward as fast as she could. She could hear him screaming behind her, but she didn't stop, she had to save herself for once. She rounded a corner and came chest to chest with her brother-in-law.

Merle and Daryl had come in from watch and seen that fucker taking her down into the tombs. They knew that taking him on directly with a knife to Carol's neck won't end well so they split up, Daryl following behind while Merle cut in front of them. Merle was so fucking happy when she ran into his arms, "Ssshhh, come on little sister, let's get ya somewhere safe!"

Carol nodded, "Where is Daryl?" Her eyes widening in fear.

Merle grabbed her elbow yanking her along behind him, "He's comin' don't worry that sick fuck is in for a little surprise. Come on stay in here, here take my fuckin' knife and don't come out till me and Daryl come back to get ya." He pushed her into the old warden's office with his knife and headed back to where he just left Tomas, hoping that his little brother didn't have all the fun without him.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl snuck up on Tomas as the man peeked around the corner that Carol had just disappeared around. He knew that Merle should've caught up with her, so now his focus and rage was pointed at the stupid fucker in front of him. He had special plans for the little bastard. When Tomas turned to look down the hall he was met with the back end of Daryl's crossbow right into his nose. Blinding him he fell to the ground the knife he had skidding across the floor where Merle stepped on it grinning up at Daryl, "Little woman is safe. Now what should we do with this fuck?"

Daryl grinned, towering over Tomas, "I say we have a little red neck fun."

Tomas screamed till his throat felt raw and bleeding, but it didn't do any good. The Dixon brothers might be bad men, hell they'd done shit before the world had ended that should've gotten them both long stays behind bars, but one thing you didn't do was touch a woman. Nope, hitting and raping women that was shit that the devil reserved a special kind of hell for. Let alone one of their women. Merle got tired of his screaming so he knocked the fucker out. Daryl sighed, "Why'd ya do that?"

Merle shrugged, "Got tired of hearin' his ass. Now come on help me with the rope."

Daryl smirked down at the basketball court that hadn't been cleared yet. They had just locked the walkers in there, slowly taking them down each day through the fence when one of them was bored. So they drug Tomas up to the second story roof and tied him up. When Tomas finally came too, he was being lowered slowly into the welcoming arms of hungry walkers. His screamed could be heard for miles.

Merle smirked holding onto the rope for a few more minutes, "It's like a walker piñata!"

Daryl groaned, "Jesus could ya try to not be racist for just a minute. Ya keep that shit up and I'll tell Beth."

Merle grumbled, "Ain't scared of her."

**-Winter Heat-**

After letting the rope go so the walkers could munch on their meal, Merle led Daryl to the warden's office where he left Carol. Daryl knocked on the door, "Woman, open up it's me."

Carol threw open the door and cried into his arms, "OH GOD DARYL! I didn't know what to do. I woke up and he was there! I got away though. Did just what you told me to, I stepped back on his foot hard."

Daryl sighed, cupping her face in his hands, "Woman, I saw ya, ya did perfect. Did he hurt ya?"

Carol shook her head, leaning into his chest, "No, he just made me feel dirty."

Daryl hugged her looking over at Merle who looked sick; he knew if Beth hadn't been staying with her sister and Glenn that night it could've been her instead of Carol. Luckily Carol had plenty of Dixon one on one training. Merle figured first thing in the morning he would start Beth on her hand to hand combat. Daryl pulled her into his side, "Come on let's get ya a shower alright?"

**-Winter Heat-**

Once they got into the shower, Daryl let her alone, knowing she probably wanted to scrub the scumbag off her. He was hard, he had been horny before he came in and he knew now wouldn't be the right time to want sex. She had been close to being hurt by that fucker and pushing her into something wasn't going to help her.

So he undressed and got into the stall next to her, his hands going to the tile as he let the water cascade down his hard body. He took one hand off the wall and ran it up and down his cock. He felt like an asshole for doing it, but if he was going to crawl into bed with his woman, he needed to get his ass under control. He stroked up and down thinking of her in the next stall, her hands running up and down her beautiful titties as she cleaned up. He bit his tongue to keep from groaning out loud.

Carol was confused when he didn't get into the shower with her. They always took a shower together and made love under the spray of the water. When she opened his shower curtain and saw him stroking himself, she felt sad at first, maybe the thought of Tomas touching her had made him sick so he didn't want her anymore. Nothing had happened; he didn't even really touch her other than his sweaty disgusting arm around her neck. She started to back out slowly, her eyes filling with tears, but she didn't see the soap on the floor and she flew backwards, letting out a small scream.

Daryl snapped his eyes open and turned just as Carol fell. "FUCK!" He dropped his dick, now feeling it shrink up because he was caught red handed and fear that she hurt herself, she pushed away from him and he sighed, holding her tight pulling her into his chest, "DAMN IT LET ME LOOK AT YOU!"

Carol stilled, tears streaming down her face, not so much from the fall but from finding him like that. Daryl looked into her eyes, "Woman, what're ya cryin' about?"

Carol shrugged, "Nothing. It's stupid. I'm sorry I bothered you." Her eyes going to his cock.

Daryl sighed, his face red, "I didn't want to ask ya, ya had that fucker's hands on ya. I've been horny all fuckin' day and I thought if I …..well then I could be a good man and crawl in bed with ya without lookin' like a god damn pervert."

Carol chuckled, relaxing into his arms. The water from the shower head still beating down on them, she combed her fingers through his hair, "I always want you. Don't you know that? He didn't do anything but wrap a sweaty arm around my neck, I'm fine." She pulled him close kissing him hard, pulling her down onto the floor with her.

Carol kissing the corner of his mouth, whispering against his skin, "Make love to me."

Daryl growled, kissing her harder than he had before, he wanted to mark her, make her his all over again. When he slid into her, she moaned out his name, thrusting up to match his movements, they were one as they let their mouths and bodies say all the things that they couldn't speak. Daryl was close, so he snaked his hand down between them and rubbed her clit, just as the bathroom door opened to reveal Merle and Beth.

Beth covered her eyes, "Shit, sorry guys. Looks like y'all had the same idea." She backed out of the door, but Merle stood there smirking at them, his eyes going over Carol and then Daryl. He stopped on his brother's eyes and knew he had lingered too long.

Daryl didn't lose his pace, he kept pumping into his woman, he was finishing this damn it, his hand increased on her clit, making Carol squirm and hold in the moan, because of Merle. He kept her body hidden with his, but he wasn't fucking stopping. He kissed her neck, then yelled out to Beth, "Hey Beth, Merle was bein' racist earlier and now he's tryin' to look at Carol's tits."

Merle looked like he wanted to kill Daryl, when Beth appeared her eyes on her own man, yanking him by the ear, "MERLE MAYNARD DIXON! OOOOOOO, YOU ARE IN SOOOO MUCH TROUBLE!"

Daryl chuckled, as Beth pulled him from the room and her yelling echoed off the walls, with Merle trying to calm her down. Daryl looked back down at his woman who was blushing, but smiling, "You Mr. Dixon are a bad man."

Daryl pounded into her faster, "Damn straight and I'm your bad man."

**Well there you go! I got my 2000****th**** review! HOLY SHIT BATMAN! Thank you guys so much! Lisa876 was the one to push me over the top! You guys blow me away with your love for this story**** Thank you all so much, makes me feel like all the hours I spend on the laptop matter. Thank you! Kaye**


	118. The Only Way

Chapter 118…The Only Way

**Well this request comes from syndogal, who wanted one where Carol and Glenn are captured. So I changed things around because there is a great fic out there about the governor taking them to Woodbury instead of Maggie, they wrote Carol, so I decided to change it up a little. So it's not the same, but I think it came out pretty good. I hope you like this! **

**Keep the requests coming. I'm booked with requests into next week which is cool! So if you sent me a request I'm working on them and thank you for all the support.**

**Ok, here we go, hope it's good. I own nothing but my cat, a laptop, and a dream of Caryl.**

**-Winter Heat-**

Easy. That's what she had said to Daryl when they left the prison. Easy in and out. Just pick up some formula a quick stop at the pharmacy to grab the medications that Hershel needed for some of the older folks from Woodbury. But instead she was sitting in the back of a truck with a bag over head and the feeling of a gun pushed into her throat.

They had been filling their bags with formula when they heard another truck pull up outside. When Glenn heard the voice of the governor his face paled, "Carol….we have to hide…don't come out no matter what you hear."

Carol nodded, as Glenn pushed her into the back storage room of the small general store. Glenn found an old supply closet that was just big enough for a few brooms and a mop bucket and he shoved her inside. She squeezed his hand before he closed the door as a silent good luck. Then she listened. Her heart beating so hard in her chest she thought it might explode. She leaned her head against the wall and prayed. She knew it was the governor, she just did. No one would make Glenn act like that. She reached into her bag and pulled out a permanent marker she carried with her. She knew she didn't have much time, so she left a message for them.

She knew that Rick would send someone to look for them, when they didn't come back. Daryl. Her mind was so clouded, they were so close and everyday she got up she thought, maybe today is the day. The day that it will happen. But so far she had been too scared of the rejection, so she didn't say anything. She didn't say she loved him, though she did, with every beating of her heart, she did. She had seen the night back in the RV on that cursed highway when he got up to look for Sophia in the middle of the night.

So she scribbled a message hoping that someone saw it. When she put the marker back into her bag she heard boots stop outside the closet door. She closed her eyes knowing that this was it.

Martinez opened the door and smiled at her, "Well, well what do we have here."

Carol lunged at him fighting with everything she had, but he laughed, picking her up by the waist and dragging her toward the truck out front. A few minutes later the governor came out one of his other men, a large black man was carrying a knocked out Glenn over his shoulder. Thumping him down into the truck bed. The governor laughed, "Well look at what you found Martinez. Pretty little thing a little old, but hey who am I to judge."

Martinez grinned as he tied her hands together, "Hey pussy is pussy governor. Maybe you'll let us have a turn after you're done."

The governor laughed, leaning over the side of the truck he ran an icy finger down Carol's cheek, "She does have beautiful skin and wow look at those eyes. But this one is your find Martinez. Alright let's get these two home so we can play."

Martinez snickered as he put the bag over Carol's head. She tried not to cry, she really did, but she couldn't help herself. She had fought so hard not to die, she had fought toe and nail every day, and now it looked like she would die at the hands of a lunatic. She closed her eyes focusing on Daryl's face. Praying to God that he would guide them to the closet, hoping that he would help them find them at least Glenn, before it was too late.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl paced back and forth in front of the gates. He was pissed the whole day that Glenn had taken Carol with him on the run. Yeah he understood why, Maggie was five months pregnant so she couldn't go on the run. He, Rick, and Tyreese had led a group to the section of the prison that the walkers were getting in from to clear the area and close it up, so they couldn't go. But now watching the sun set on the horizon he knew something was wrong. They should've been back by now, but they weren't.

Daryl heard footsteps behind him and turned to see his brother, "Ya alright boy?"

Daryl growled at him, "They should've been back by now."

Merle nodded, folding his arms over his chest, his brother was different. He was still the biggest asshole that Daryl had ever seen but he was different since Daryl had found him beaten half to death with a gunshot wound to the side when the idiot went to take the governor on alone. Merle had changed, become almost nice. "She's fine boy."

Daryl glared at him, "She ain't fine! They should've been back by now."

Merle sighed, "They probably ran into a herd and had to hole up someplace. Listen short round ain't gonna let anything happen to the mouse. She's a tough bitch, probably pissed as hell that she ain't back here to take care of your dumb ass."

Daryl stopped pacing, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Merle huffed, "I got eyes boy, I see the way ya look at her and the way she looks at ya. Damn boy did I fuck ya up that bad when it comes to women. Everybody here can see what ya feel for her, that's why when ya moved your shit into her cell I didn't put up a fuss. Fuck baby brother I'm sharing a god damn cell with a black man. Times are changin'. Maybe it's time for ya to change too, take a chance on somethin'."

Daryl stared down at the ground, he had taken the cell with her to watch out for her, so the men from Woodbury didn't give her trouble. He'd watched out for her, made sure she survived because he couldn't find her little girl. He couldn't even admit to himself how many times he woke up hard as a fucking rock from a dream that had her in it. He sighed, seeing Rick heading their way, his head was a mess. She just needed to get back so he could yell at her and everything would go back the way it was before.

Rick frowned, "Nothing yet?"

Daryl was still staring at the ground, so Merle shook his head, "Nah, they might've been trapped for the night by walkers. I'll go out in the morning and look for them."

Rick sighed, "Daryl?"

Daryl looked up at him, "I'll go too. Best to keep ya here if the governor comes around."

Rick nodded, running his hand over his face, "Yup, I'll go let Maggie know they're not back yet. She's a mess too." Rick leaned over putting his hand on Daryl's shoulder, "She'll be fine Daryl. You know Carol. She's always fine."

Daryl shrugged off his hand and turned back toward the fence, he didn't want to hear how she would be fine. He just wanted to make SURE she was fine. When he got his hands on her he didn't know if he would fill her ass full of arrows or hug her.

**-Winter Heat-**

The next morning the prison was a blur of activity. Rick had everyone on high alert. No one was allowed outside. He had Michonne and Tyreese gather up the able body fighters to take position around the prison. The longer that Carol and Glenn were gone the more it became apparent that they weren't just waiting out walkers. Maggie had screamed and cried most of the night, Hershel and Beth having their hands full with the hormonally pregnant woman, who just wanted her husband. So Daryl was itching to get out of the prison by the time dawn came.

As he and Merle eased the car into town, they spotted the Hyundai that Glenn drove. Merle knew this won't be good, either someone took them or they were already dead. He tried to stop Daryl came from running inside but the boy was fast and out of the car before Merle even got it into park.

Daryl went to the car first, looking inside he saw nothing out of place. He advanced into the store, taking down two walkers that came lumbering toward him, "GLENN! CAROL!" The silence was deafening as they moved to the back of the store.

Daryl opened the door to an old office and sighed, it looked like one hell of a fight went down. He saw fresh blood on the ground and his heart sank as he bent down to touch it, it was fresh not a day old. Merle whistled to him and he looked up to see his brother training his flash light on the inside of a broom closet. Daryl got closer and his heart sank as the words became itched into his mind.

_Glenn and I taken, the governor found us. Will try to make sure Glenn gets free. Tell Daryl I love him and to remember he's a good man, a man of honor, Carol._

Daryl dropped to his knees, his fists balling up at this side, tears stinging his eyes. Merle crouched down in front of him, watching as the emotions played across his brother's face. Daryl wiped at his eyes hard, knowing that tears were weakness; he didn't have time for weakness. He needed to find her and bring her home. Merle touched his shoulder and Daryl looked up into the same cobalt blue eyes, "We WILL find her and we'll end that fucker once and for all. Now come on GET UP."

Daryl gave him a curt nod; he followed Merle outside scanning the ground. He found the tire tracks, "Looks like they took them East."

Merle nodded, "What else do you see?"

Daryl looked up at him, Merle was an expert tracker, he fucking taught Daryl how to track, "What do you mean what else do I fuckin' see?"

Merle squared his shoulders, "BOY! You need to fuckin' focus! Now tell me what you see!"

Daryl looked at the ground, crouching down a little, "There were three of them."

Merle nodded, "Strumpet, Martinez, and king mother fucker."

Daryl looked at the footprints, "Looks like one of them walked Carol out and put her in the back of the truck. They drug out Glenn."

Merle nodded, his stomach sick, "Alright let's see how far we can follow them. Ain't got time to go back, we need to grab them, we'll bring them back alive and then we'll get reinforcements. Come on boy."

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol rolled her head to the side, her left eye was swollen shut, but it was worth it. That will teach Martinez to try something with her; she hoped he was pissing blood right at that moment. She heard a groaning to her left and she turned her head, but her neck was sore. She was sure that Martinez had broken something, "Glenn?"

Glenn coughed, "Carol? Are you alright?"

Carol felt tears coming down her face, "I'm …..I'm fine…Can you get loose?"

Glenn was lying on the floor, his hands bound behind him, he pulled on the restraints but he couldn't get them lose. "No, I can't. How about you?"

Carol chuckled, "No, I'm chained to this work bench. Martinez is a little pissed with me right now. If your feet are free you should make a run for it."

Glenn sat up and the room spun, he groaned leaning back against the wall of the shed that they were in, "I'm not leaving you."

Carol moved a little so she could look at him, "Glenn! You have Maggie and a baby on the way. Now go….I'll be fine."

Glenn shook his head, "NO Carol, we don't leave family behind."

Carol took a deep breath, she loved Glenn, she loved them all, her ragtag family. She closed her eyes, "If you go, you can lead them back. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you and you died because you won't leave because of me. PLEASE, for Maggie. Go get help."

Glenn stood up his heart ripping into two, "I'll come back." He knelt down in front of her, kissing her forehead and Carol let a small sob out, "I'll come back."

Carol shook her head, "Just go! Before it's too late!"

Glenn went out the door and headed down a small path, the sun was just coming up and he knew he didn't have much time and he knew that Carol didn't either.

Carol hung her head and sobbed, the movement hurting her broken ribs but she didn't care anymore. Glenn was out, she hoped he found the others; he had to be ok and get back to Maggie. She had made sure he was safe even if she wasn't. She knew that once the governor found that Glenn was gone she was dead; she just hoped he didn't give her to Martinez first. She hung her head and tried to think of all the times she had with Daryl, hoping it would ease the pain.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl and Merle followed the tracks as far as they could and then Daryl noticed that the truck they were in was leaking oil, which made it easy to follow the truck along the highway roads. They were just starting to think they had lost the trail when Glenn stumbled out in front of them. Merle hit the brakes and Daryl got out of the car, "GLENN!"

Glenn collapsed in his arms, "Jesus I'm glad to see you guys." Glenn coughed, "We have to move, Carol."

Merle came up behind them and cut Glenn's hands free, "Where they keepin' her?"

Glenn pointed in the direction he came, "There's a dirt road, they're holed up in an old farm house. They had us in a shed." They climbed into the car and slowly started down the old dirt road, until they could see the farm house in the distance.

Daryl turned around looking at Glenn, "Why didn't she come with ya?"

Glenn had his head leaning against the back of the seat, "I think they thought I was dead. They only had my arms bound. Carol's in bad shape, they have her chained to an old work bench. I don't know when they worked her over. She said she did something to Martinez, I don't know. She said I had to go for Maggie and the baby." Glenn's head fell back and he blacked out.

Merle sighed, "Come on if we do this right we might get her ass out of there before they come back. Come on."

They moved silently through the woods, making sure to keep an ear out for walkers, but their main focus was on the small house in front of them. As they inched toward the shed, they could hear Martinez laughing. Daryl tightened his hand on his bow, that fucker was dead.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol had cried herself to sleep; she didn't know how long she was out when she felt someone kick her foot, "Wake up BITCH!"

Carol looked up into the face of Martinez, he still sported the busted lip she had given him the night before, she smirked, "You look rough."

Martinez knelt down in front of her, pushing her head back, "Where's your little boyfriend?"

Carol shrugged, "I don't know. Not like he cares about me, he fucking left me."

Martinez stroked her hair, "Yeah he did, don't worry I won't leave you. Not yet. How about we kiss and make up?"

Carol gagged as he came in to kiss her, she struggled against him, he laughed, crushing his lips to hers. His hand roughly brutalizing her breast, before he could get any further the door to the shed was kicked open.

Daryl took one look at where Martinez's hand was and the bloody mess that was Carol's face and he snapped. He ran at Martinez knocking him over, his knife already out. He stabbed Martinez in the gut several times, before he heard Carol's voice, "Daryl…..Daryl….please…."

He turned in time to see that Merle had unchained her, but she passed out in his arms, "Come on little brother, your woman ain't lookin' so good."

Daryl nodded, wiping Martinez's blood on his pants and motioning to Merle to hand him Carol. He scooped her up and followed Merle back to the car. When they got there, Merle helped Glenn into the front seat, so Daryl could hold Carol. Her face was a mess of bruises, her eye was swollen shut. He could see bruises around her neck and it looked like one of her fingers was broken. He pulled up her shirt a little and saw her whole side was a patch work of bruises; she had to have broken ribs. Daryl wanted to go back and kill that dumb fucker again. He would've went into the house and killed the governor if they didn't need to get Carol back to the prison.

He brushed his hand over her cheek, "Hang on woman, we're almost home."

**-Winter Heat-**

When they got to the prison, Merle half carried Glenn inside, while Daryl scooped up Carol carrying her to their cell. Glenn refused for Hershel to look at him until he looked at Carol first; he just sat on his bunk holding his crying wife, glad to be home.

Daryl sat and held Carol's hand as Hershel worked on her, he looked at her sides, "Jesus, they broke at least three of her ribs, why would they do this? Daryl we have to get her shirt off so I can wrap them."

Daryl swallowed hard, helping Hershel remove her shirt, then he held her up as Hershel wrapped her ribs. When he laid her back down, her good eye opened slowly and she grinned, "Finally got me out of my shirt Dixon?"

He had never been so happy to see her in his life, he grinned, "You know me, couldn't help myself no more."

Carol chuckled, grabbing her side, "Oh that hurts."

Hershel smiled, "It's going to hurt dear, can you tell us what happened?"

Carol sighed, "They didn't ask me any questions. They just hit me. Glenn was out all night, they worked him over when we first got there, but…..I thought he was dead…..it was awful….." She started sobbing her hand going to her side.

Hershel sighed, "Stop, that now. You did everything you could to stay alive. Crying isn't going to help anything sweet heart. Now, let me look at your eye and then we'll give you some good pain pills. Daryl can you please get Beth for me. I need her to help Carol change her clothes."

Daryl found Beth, then he stood outside their cell, while they cleaned her up. Rick came up his face set in stone, "We're leaving. Merle, Tyreese, Michonne and I are going back. I need you to stay here and watch over everyone. I didn't think you'd want to leave Carol."

Daryl growled, "I want to go back too."

Rick put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you sure?"

Daryl nodded, "Ya didn't see what he did to her, I can't NOT go back."

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol lay on her bunk, staring up at the top bunk. They had been gone for hours and Carol was really starting to worry. She pulled herself up to sit on the edge of her bunk, she needed to go to the bathroom, she knew that Beth would take her, but Beth had her hands full with Judith and helping Maggie with Glenn. So she pulled herself up and stumbled a little, a pair of rough hands grabbed her, "Easy there woman, where the hell ya goin'?"

Carol looked into his eyes, "Oh God, Daryl." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I was so worried."

Daryl huffed, "Ain't nothin' stoppin' me from comin' back to ya. Now where ya headin'?"

Carol blushed, "I need the bathroom."

Daryl chuckled, "Ain't it great that I just happen to be the best guy to take ya to the bathroom." He set his bow on his bunk and scooped her up.

Carol giggled, "I can walk."

Daryl nodded, tightening his arms around her, "Yeah, I know. Just feels better this way, 'sides got to take care of my woman."

Carol looked at him and he stopped, "What?"

Carol blushed, "You found my note."

Daryl smirked, "Yup, when ya get better you and me gonna have a talk about why ya don't think ya deserved to come back. Ya acted like Glenn was more important than ya."

Carol nodded slowly, "He has a family."

Daryl tilted her chin up making her look into his eyes, "Ya got one too…..and ya got me." He kissed her slowly mindful of her busted lip, but it was enough to let her know that he wasn't going anywhere and he felt the same way she did.

**Ok, hope you enjoyed**** Hugs Kaye**


	119. Old Faces

Chapter 119….Old Faces

**Well I enjoyed my break for the holiday. Got to go to parades with the kids and watch fireworks and eat good food, so it was a good day**** But now I'm back to all of you lovely ladies. So the first one of the updates today for this little story is one that came from DixonRocks, she wanted one where an old boyfriend or girlfriend of our favorite couple comes along and starts pushing things around. She also requested that the boyfriend, if I did the boyfriend looked like Christopher Meloni, from Trublood and Law and Order SUV. I'm also combining this with a quest request on Daryl showing Carol his scars…it's a different approach to the scars. I hope you enjoy!**

**I wanted to lean my support to a really cute fic out there about CARYL by my dear friend MillianCify, It's called, 'Daryl and Carol's Little Addition'. It's fun one-shots about CARYL raising a little girl. She has had some nasty anon trolls so if you want fluff and total Daryl/Carol cuteness, check it out!**

**Keep the requests coming. I have a stack and I'm booked well into next week, but I'll just keep writing them as long as you guys are reading them! **

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl glared at the new people. He didn't understand why every lost group of survivors had to be welcomed into the prison with open arms. He hated this shit and didn't understand why Rick just kept letting them in. This group wasn't so bad, they only had five people with them, but it was five more mouths to feed and he and Merle were already spending most of their day hunting, plus Maggie and Glenn were always on runs. Tyreese and four of the young kids from Woodbury were going out to fish each day. It just seemed to never be enough.

Daryl sighed as Rick introduced him to the new group, which had a medium sized Hispanic looking guy, a woman with her two kids, and a tall almost bald headed guy. Daryl gave them a quick nod as Rick led them into the cellblock; Daryl was half paying attention when he heard the tall bald guy, "Carol? Carol Jackson? OH MY GOD IT IS YOU!"

Daryl's head snapped up in time to see the man pull Carol into his arms, spinning her around like he'd known her all her life. Daryl's hand went for his crossbow when he saw the happiness on Carol's face. "Oh my God Chris is that you. I can't believe it! It's been so many years!"

She was happy, she knew this other man and she was happy to see him. She was letting the fucker touch her! His gut twisted and his heart fell. He was her friend, her go to guy, who did this fuck think he was? Jesus where was he when Sophia went missing? Where was he when she was lost in the tombs? Where was he when she woke up in their cell screaming from nightmares? Oh hell fucking NO!

Rick saw the look on Daryl's face, he stepped toward the man, lowering his voice, "Daryl, they just know each other it doesn't mean anything."

Daryl huffed, "I'm going to take watch." Daryl stormed out of the prison he wasn't going to watch this shit anymore. He might not be able to man the fuck up but he sure as fuck wasn't going to stand around and watch as some asshole hugged all over her.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol couldn't believe it; she hadn't seen Chris since her senior year of high school. The two had lived next store to each other their whole lives growing up and in high school they had been high school sweethearts until Chris went off to college in New York and Carol stayed behind going to Georgia State. Then she met Ed and well she was trapped in hell.

She spent the rest of the day catching up with him, so excited to see him again. She found out to her own happiness and surprise that the woman with him Dolly was his wife and the two kids were theirs. He had a good life, having become a firefighter after college and meeting Dolly. He had kept them alive with his partner Hector, by staying out of sight, but their car had broken down and they had been running for two days when they came across the prison.

Carol had looked for Daryl all day wanting to introduce him to Chris and Dolly, but he didn't come back for dinner. After checking on Chris and Dolly and their two kids she made her way into their cell. He was already there sitting on his bunk. He snorted when she came in, "Surprised you could pull yourself away long enough to come to bed."

Carol groaned, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Daryl huffed, "Ya know with your old boyfriend. I heard Maggie and Beth outside ya use to date that fucker."

Carol chuckled, "Did you hear that his wife, Dolly is the woman with him and the two kids are theirs. Anyway Chris was my high school sweetheart, Jesus Daryl we didn't even have sex. He's a sweet man, no man like that….well it doesn't matter."

She had his attention now, what the hell did she mean, "Go on finish your thought, no man like that what?"

Carol sighed, looking down at her change of clothes in her hand, she always went to the shower room to change, she made sure she kept hidden the scars that Ed had worked so hard to inflict on her. She swallowed hard, "No man wants a woman like me Daryl. I'm forever friend zoned." She didn't look up t him, she just took off down toward the shower room. Daryl sat there on his bunk, his mind racing. So Chris was married, they'd never had sex, and she thought no man would want her. Why the fuck did she think that?

He slid off his bunk with one thought on his mind, finding out why Carol thought no one would want her. Because he sure as fuck did, he might not know how to tell her or how to start something with her, but after today, seeing her hug Chris he knew that he did. Hell, he knew he loved her.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol stood under the spray of the cool shower and hugged her arms over her chest. She hated this; she had been passed all this. She had resigned herself to the fact that Daryl would never see her as more than his friend. She knew in her heart that he didn't care for her like that, but that didn't mean she couldn't dream right?

And dreaming she did. She dreamt of him every night. Riding up on his bike to pull her away from the herd at the farm, but in the dream he always pulled over to kiss her, telling her he loved her. She dreamed of the tombs when he opened that door, instead of picking her up, in the dream he would fall to his knees and pull her close to him, kissing her lips telling her that he'd never leave her again.

But they were just Dreams.

She was just broken.

She hugged herself, slowly reaching for the soap. No amount of washing would get rid of the scars. No amount of makeup could cover them. She was just glad he never touched her arms, though her legs were another matter, that was why she never wore shorts, she was afraid someone, namely Daryl would see the belt marks on her legs. She heard the door open and close and figured it was one of the women coming in to shower. She was shocked by the voice she heard from the other side of the curtain.

Daryl wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he knew he needed to talk to her, needed to make her understand. Shit he was bad at this kind of thing, but he had to try. He hated the way she acted in their cell earlier, she needed to know that men did want her, a man needed her, him.

He slipped into the shower room, locking the door behind him, he didn't want anyone walking in on them and screwing up his leap to try and get her to understand how he felt. He stood outside of the stall she was in and took a deep breath, his words sounding foreign to his own ears, "Men want ya."

Carol jumped, covering herself with her hands even though the shower curtain was between them, "Daryl! What are you doing?"

Daryl sighed, "I'm tryin' to tell ya that men want ya. I want ya. Ain't nohtin' wrong with ya Carol and I'm sorry I got pissed about that asshole, but…I just….FUCK! I can't do this….Carol can ya come out here and talk to me?"

Carol felt tears burning in her eyes. She glanced down at the pale pink marks on her stomach, he couldn't see her, not like this, "Daryl….maybe later….I don't have any clothes on…..this isn't a good time."

Daryl took a step closer to the shower curtain, "I know Carol…..ya think I don't notice how the it's hot as fuck and ya have on long pants and shirts that cover ya? I know. I know what an asshole Ed was and I know that ya don't deserve this. Ya had Chris before Ed and ya said he treated ya good, never pushed ya into shit. Damn Carol I'm the same, you and me are the same." Daryl pulled his shirt over his head and took a deep breath; turning his back he pulled the shower curtain open. He heard Carol scream, but he didn't turn around, his voice cracking, "See! I got 'em too. My daddy….he was a mean man…didn't need to be drunk….Merle and me….we were his punchin' bag. Ya ain't got to hide from me. It ain't your fault that he did that to ya. Don't change how beautiful ya are."

Carol stared at the crisscross scars on his back, flinching as she pictured how each mark was put on his perfect body. Her chin trembling, her voice a whisper, "It's not the same, how can a man look at me."

Daryl stiffened, his heart pounding in his heart, "I'm gonna turn around, alright? I want ya to see me look at ya. I won't touch ya, just…..just let me show ya….I don't care about them. I know I'll only see ya, not the scars."

Carol didn't say anything fear was running cold through her veins as he slowly turned. His eyes fixed on hers. Her hands covered her chest, trying to hide the worse parts of the scars. Daryl felt his breath catch, she did have scars, but he didn't see that. He saw her, she was beautiful. The scars just added to his broken angel's beauty. He took a step toward her into the shower stall and she whimpered, her eyes going to the floor. She held out one hand almost trying to stop him, "You can't….no…I can't….it's too much….they're too much…."

Daryl took her hand kissing it softly then put it over his heart on his chest, coming completely under the water with her, "Ain't nothin' to be afraid of woman, it's just me. Ya have to let it go or he wins, gets all the power. That girl ya were when ya dated Chris, she's still in there, she just got a few marks on her, marks that tell her she lived. She made it, now look at me." His words were soft and sweet, when she looked up at him, his eyes didn't show any judgment for the scars, no pity, just acceptance. He accepted her for who she was and cared about her, hell he might even love her.

Carol let out a sob and pushed her wet naked body against his, crying into his chest. Daryl was out of his depth, but he'd come this far, he wasn't going to fail her now. He pulled her closer rubbing his hands up and down her bare back where the marks were deeper, he just held her, "Ya ain't got nothin' to worry about now woman. I'm here and I ain't lettin' ya go. I know it took me awhile to get here, but I'm here now and you're what I want."

Carol pulled back staring into his eyes, "I'm scared."

Daryl smirked at her, his hand tracing the side of her face, "Me too, we'll figure it out together. Alright?"

Carol nodded, as he leaned in slowly kissing her, their first perfect kiss. It wasn't deep and passionate; it was soft, sweet, and a little awkward just like the couple themselves. For them it was perfect.

That night before bed, Carol stopped by Chris and Molly's cell to check on them. Daryl went with her, when she introduced Daryl to them, she didn't know what to call him, but Daryl did. He took Chris's hand and smirked, "I'm her guy. Nice to met ya."

Carol couldn't fight the smile on her face, scars or not. Daryl Dixon was her guys and she was just fine with that.

**Alright! I got ya on the feels with this one I hope. The next one is gonna be pure smut so get your fan out! Hugs and Happy Friday y'all! Kaye**


	120. Just a Trim

Chapter 120…Just a Trim

**Ok, as promised here is some sexy smutty goodness! This one is total smut, so you've been warned! I'm doing things in this one that might even change the color of your hair**** Ok, maybe not that good, but I figured after the feels I gave you all earlier you needed this one! **

**This is a double request, first one from HisGodGivenSolace wanted Carol breastfeeding the twins and Daryl wants some. Well I mixed it with LopezG, wanting Carol cutting Daryl's hair and trimming up his facial hair….I promise it will make sense.**

**Keep the requests coming I got one more in me today for this one and then I'm off to Dusk. So Keep the requests coming my way and I'll do my damnest to make them happen!**

**I own nothing but a laptop and a dream of Caryl! Oh and my sweet tea and my cat Alice who helps me write**** She's the idea woman! LOL**

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl stood against the wall watching as his wife, pulled up her shirt, shoving her nipple into their son's mouth. He hated how this made him feel, she was feeding his kids, it's not like she was doing a fucking strip tease for him. But every time he watched her feed the twins he fucking got hard. He knew it was wrong and he knew he shouldn't be watching her like a wolf watching a hen, but damn it, he wanted to be the one curled up on her lap, sucking at her tits. He shifted a little and she smiled up at him, "What're you thinking about Mr. Dixon?"

Daryl smirked, "Oh woman, ain't much thinkin' goin' on when your tits are out. Ya know that."

Carol chuckled, "Well I'm almost done, then I'll trim your hair for you."

Daryl huffed, "Don't need my damn hair cut."

Carol smiled, looking down at Matthew who was slowly closing his eyes, "Well I won't cut it short, just a trim so I can see your eyes and so you don't have to keep blowing the hair out of your eyes."

Daryl groaned when Carol switched sides, he hadn't told her how much he fucking loved watching her breast feed. He had told her under NO circumstance was she to breast feed in front of the others. He didn't fucking care if it was the Hershel, he didn't want her flashing those beautiful soft mounds anywhere, those were his. Well the twins for now, but damn it those were his forever.

Carol smirked as she held up Matthew, "Put him down for me and I'll get the scissors."

Daryl nodded, trying to not think about all the blood that had rushed to his cock. He looked down at his son who was slumbering quietly in his arms, "Your momma is one big fuckin' tease boy. Ya hear that, women are teases every single last one of them, your sister ain't gonna be like that I'll beat her ass."

Carol walked in on the last part and chuckled, "Are you saying I'm a tease Dixon?"

Daryl huffed, "Yeah! Ya sure as fuck are." Matthew snuggled in next to May and the two were off into their little sleep for the night. Daryl was fucking glad as hell that his kids seemed to be true Dixons; they hardly ever got up in the night, opting to be early raisers, which was just fine with him. That way he got to fuck his wife while they slept. Which he was planning on doing as soon as she finished up cutting his damn hair.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol loved cutting his hair, as kinky as it sounded; after she was done it was like having a brand new husband. She combed though his hair and leaned into his back, smirking when he growled, "Ya need to stop that shit or this is gonna be the shortest hair cut in history."

Carol smirked, giving him a soft kiss under his ear, "Oh why is that?"

Daryl shook his head, "Don't play cute with me woman." She smirked starting to trim the back; cutting his hair was like trying to cut the hair on a toddler sometimes, he fidgeted so much. She knew once she came around to the front it would be better.

When she came around in front of her, Daryl's eyes went right to her breast which were almost glowing in the dark brown shirt she had on. He ran his finger down the valley of her breast, "These are distractin' as fuck."

Carol grinned as she cut his bangs, "Poor baby." He huffed at her as she made a pouty face at him. She brushed the hair on the floor and he pulled her down hard on his lap, making her straddle him, he fucking loved when she trimmed his scruff, she always did it from his lap and it made him harder as she got close to trim everything up.

Carol trimmed him up, when she would wipe away the hair she would place a small kiss in the spot that she had just finished. His mouth was hiking up into that damn smirk, she knew he loved this. Yeah she got covered in his damn hair, but she loved getting this close to him. Loved that he trusted her to do this for him. Tonight he was really handsy, he bucked up into her, his erection digging into the crotch of her pants, making her wet. She leaned in tracing his ear with her tongue, "If you don't stop that I'm going to screw something up."

Daryl pulled her away from him his grin wicked, "I know what I'd like to screw."

Carol shook her head starting to work on the other side of his face. His hands were now going up under her shirt and she could feel him working on the clasp of her bra. She smiled at him, "Some one jealous that he hasn't gotten any breast time lately?"

Daryl nodded his head, "Fuck yeah, those two little greedy ones have been stealin' all my boob time. Damn it Carol, if I knew gettin' ya knocked up would lead to her boobs lookin' like this, shit I would've done it a hell of a lot longer ago. Ya done yet?"

Carol finished the last part of his scruff, putting a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, "Yes, I'm done."

She didn't have to time to even get rid of the scissors and his head was up under her shirt. He growled as he put her nipple into his mouth, sucking softly her sweet milk filling his mouth. Carol groaned wrapping her hands around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He bit down a little on the nipple and she grinded into him, making him grunt as he bucked up to met her. When he let her breast fall with a popping sound, she smiled at him, "Don't forget the other one." Her voice a hoarse whisper.

Daryl chuckled moving on to the other breast; using his tongue he flicked it out making small circles on the nipple. Loving how the peak got so hard under his mouth. Then he sucked hard, making her gasp, her back arching as he let her fill his mouth. He pulled off her breast, grabbing the back of her neck, he kissed her hard, loving the mewling noises she made.

He stood up with her still wrapped around him, pushing her back against the wall. His breaths coming out in pants. "Get these fucking clothes off."

Carol nodded, pulling her shirt and then shimming out of her pants. When they were both naked, Daryl tugged on his cock, grabbing her hand; he got her up on her knees on the chair, with her hands bracing the back of the chair. She shivered when he ran his hand down her bare back and stopped on her ass, "Show ya for flashin' those tits all over the prison." She fucking loved it when he got like this, she loved it when he was rough, he wasn't cruel and he never hurt her, but when he got like this, it promised that she would cum long and hard.

She felt him lean down and bite her ass hard; she knew it would leave a mark. One that he would make sure to touch every chance he got, but she didn't care. She groaned, pushing back against him. He grunted as he lined himself up with her entrance. Reaching around he grabbed one of her big full tits in his hand and then his other hand went to her hip. He was already dripping with precum and honestly she was wetter than a fucking slip and slide. He growled as he crashed inside her and she threw her head back matching his pace as he drilled into her.

She could feel sweat dripping off him as he slammed into her hard again; she knew she was close so she reached down between their legs, finding his balls and giving them a soft squeeze. Daryl growled, yanking her arm up, hissing in her ear, "NOT YET. Want you….ya have to cum for me….fuck I love your tits…." His hand massaged the soft flesh as he continued his assault on her pussy.

Her breathing was coming out in short pants and she knew he was close, she could feel him growing harder inside her. His hand that had been on her hip snaked around and hit her clit and she fell over the edge, her body tensing, her walls crashing around him, milking him with everything her muscles could offer. Daryl stilled, but thrust two more times until she felt his hot seed gush into her body. She leaned heavy on the chair panting, his head now resting on her back. He chuckled, "What the fuck is it with us and hair?"

Carol turned looking over her shoulder smiling, "Hey you're the one that started with the boob thing. I'm just here trying to give you a haircut."

Daryl grinned running his rough calloused hand over her pussy, he growled in her ear, "Seems to me someone needs a trim."

Carol's eyes shot wide open, the things this man could do with his fucking hands. She might die from sex but at least she would go happy.

**Hope you enjoyed! I'm heading out for a bit then I'm coming home and finishing up Winter, one more update here and then Dusk! Hugs y'all! Kaye**


	121. Chopping Wood: Edited

Chapter 121…Chopping Wood

**Well I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last few updates. I think a lot of us will be trying so hair trimming quite soon. Well I wanted to share that I'm horribly naïve and when it comes to sex, I have learned a lot while doing this story. It was mentioned to me to put in this story a dirty Sanchez, well I had to look that up, naïve remember, I have never laughed so hard in all my life. Urban Dictionary might be the funniest read ever! I'm just saying. My 18 year old told me to look up Alaskan pipeline…..I'm scarred for life people…just fucked up beyond all belief! So I'm learning a lot from this story…..LOL….just had to share how silly and innocent the Queen of Smut really is! **_**Just so you know I WOULD NEVER DO THAT IN MY STORIES I JUST THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY HOW off the wall people can be! I was just sharing with you guys how naïve I am! So please no angry PMs…I was just sharing my stupidity. **_

**Ok, on we go, this request comes from Emerald Kitten who wanted Carol to watch Daryl chop wood. I know I'd help with his wood….see that was awful….see why I love to write Merle? So here we go! **

**-Winter Heat-**

It had to be the hottest summer on record, if anyone was still keeping records that was. Carol had stripped little Judith down to just her diaper and the baby was now finally slumbering in her playpen. Beth groaned sitting down at one of the tables, "I need to hang that laundry but the thought of going out there makes me want to cry."

Carol chuckled, "I'll go. It's really no big deal. I'll go and you stay in here in the semi-coolness with Jude."

Beth wanted to cry for happiness, "OH GOD, THANK YOU! I'll take your dinner shift tonight."

Carol smiled, "That's seems like a deal to me!"

Carol went up to her and Daryl's cell stripping down to a tank top and a pair of modest shorts that Maggie had grabbed her on the last run. She then slipped on a pair of keds running shoes and headed outside with the laundry basket in tow.

When she rounded the corner where the clothes lines were hung her breath caught in her throat. There in all his glory in a sweat covered wife beater was Daryl. The sun was beating down on his arms as he chopped wood with Merle. Merle smirked at her as he looked up; he saw where the little mouse's eyes were trained right on his brother. He picked up the next logs his brother spilt and chuckled, "Look out little brother but I think ya got an audience."

Daryl looked up his eyes narrowing as he looked at Carol, her face was flush and where the fuck did she get those little ass shorts. He watched as she sat down the laundry basket and her cute little heart shaped ass came up. He wanted to groan, what he won't do to be up behind her like that pumping into her. He cursed his cock for betraying him; if he was alone he'd probably punch the little traitor. Last thing he needed was for Carol too look over and see him at full mast like some kind of fucking pervert. He looked over at Merle and saw his brother chuckling, "Shit this is gonna be more fun than I thought."

Daryl growled, "Come on we got shit to do quit fucking around."

Merle smirked, "Of course, gettin' ready for winter and all that shit. Got ya boss." But Merle kept his eyes on the two; he knew it was just a matter of time till the two of them quit dancing around each other and just tore at their clothes, fucking where they fell. He really did love reality television before the world had ended and honestly this was much better.

Carol pinned up a pair of pants and looked over just in time to see Daryl rub his big roughly calloused hands together. When he brought the axe up and slammed into the wood in front of him she let out a little breathy moan, her core flooding. This was crazy! She shared a cell with him and she was getting tired of having these pep talks with herself about keeping her mind off of Daryl. But sweet Jesus, she peeked over the line again and swallowed hard as he bent over grabbing another piece of wood, his ass straining against the pants. She bit her lip praying that the seam would give; she knew damn well he wasn't wearing any under wear and the view of his naked ass would be like dying and going to heaven. She was so focused on Daryl she didn't hear Beth come up behind her, "Carol?"

Carol jumped into the air, squealing. The squeal filled the courtyard and Daryl and Merle turned to look over at the two women. Carol face was red as she tried to hide behind some clothes, "Beth, Jesus are you trying to kill me?"

Beth snickered, "Sorry, Rick took Judith so I thought I would help, plus Merle's out here and I wanted to show off my new shorts."

Carol rolled her eyes, "Merle? Really?"

Beth took a shirt and hung it, winking at the older Dixon who was leering at her, "Yup, Merle. He has experience and plus, I really enjoy screwing with him. Look at his face right now; he looks like a deer in the headlights." She looked over at Carol who was shaking her head at her, "Oh no Carol don't you shake your head at me. We both know you're openly staring at Daryl today."

Carol blushed, pinning up another shirt, "I'm not staring."

Beth stopped and turned to Carol, "Carol, you sleep in the same cell with him. You're going to tell me that you've never peeked when he changes his clothes?"

Carol didn't say anything, she wasn't doing this, she was going to hang the laundry and then go inside hoping that she got ten seconds alone in the shower to take care of herself. This was nuts. She looked up and caught Daryl's eye, he was taking a drink from a gallon jug of water. The droplets rolling down his neck toward his chest, his arms bunching as he did. Sweet Lord forgive her, she wanted to jump him right there, she didn't care who was watching. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she looked over the clothes line again, this time her eyes were trained right on him. When he looked up at her and met her gaze she held his eyes.

When Daryl looked up and saw her watching him, he was taken aback by the look in her eyes; she wasn't hiding it, in that second he saw what she wanted. She wanted him; he'd never had a woman look at him like that. He swallowed hard, not even glancing over at Merle, "I'll be back, need to get somethin'."

Merle laughed, "Yup, take your time! Take LOTS OF TIME!"

Daryl walked across the small courtyard his boots echoing off the buildings. He stopped in front of her, "Carol ya got a second? I need a hand with somethin'."

Carol looked up at him and smirked, "Sure. Beth are you alright here?"

Beth was lost in her own thought watching Merle across the yard, "What? Oh yeah, you go ahead. I'm great here."

Carol fell in step behind Daryl, her eyes going up and down his chiseled back as it strained against the wife beater. She shook her head; she really needed to stop this before she ended up ruining her relationship with him all together.

He opened the door to the small supply shed and stepped in. When she came in closing the door behind her, Daryl pushed her up against the workbench, his hand going to her hip, his lips inching from hers. He smirked, pulling at the front of her tank top, "What I tell ya about wearing shit like this around?"

Carol smirked wrapping her arms around his neck; no one knew they had been sleeping together in secret for weeks. Carol inched her way up onto the workbench wrapping her legs around his waist, "What I thought you said you liked the tank tops?"

Daryl growled burying his head in-between her two happy bags, "FUCK CAROL! Ya know what ya do to me? And those fuckin' shorts! When did ya get those?" His hands moving to lift her up a little so his hands could massage her ass, his lips found hers, "I'm sweaty."

Carol chuckled, "I like you sweaty. Why don't we take something off to cool you off?"

Daryl smirked, pushing off from workbench, "Damn woman, always tryin' to get my ass naked."

Carol smirked, "I love your ass when it's naked. I was out there wishing the seam on those pants would give so I could have a free show while I worked."

Daryl toed off his boots, slipping his pants down his legs. Carol stared at him, no matter how many times she saw him naked, she couldn't stop the need to stare at him openly, he was perfect. His cock was big and pulsing as he took it in his hands, "Your turn."

Carol hopped down off the work bench and unbuttoned her shorts, shimming them down her legs. Her tank top came next going over her head and hitting to floor with her shorts. She stepped out of her shoes and wiggled her finger at him, "Want to help with the rest?"

Daryl growled as he walked toward her, he ran his hand down her arms softly making her break out in goose bumps. He smirked as he unclasped the back of her bra, as she took the lacy white fabric off her body, his hands molded to her freed soft flesh. He lowered his mouth down sucking at them hard, he stood up staring into her eyes, "FUCK Carol your tits are my favorite fuckin' play thing."

She chuckled, moving closer to him, she captured his nipple in-between her teeth and bit down a little making him run his hands down her back to her ass cupping the soft flesh, "Gonna be rough, ya want it rough today woman? Oh I can do that."

Carol chuckled as he flipped her around so her belly was against the work bench. He moved her feet apart and he was inside her before she could breath, her hands wrapped around them groping his ass, or whatever she could get a hold of pushing him deeper into her.

Daryl gripped her hips with one hand, while circling her clit with the other, their bodies slamming into each as they both reached their peak. As they came they heard the door to the shed open. Daryl didn't stop he finished pounding into her, roaring as he came. He collapsed on her, covering her body with his.

He looked over his shoulder to see a stunned Glenn standing there mouth open, "What the fuck short round?"

Glenn shook his head in disbelief, "DARYL! What about Carol?"

Carol raised her hand from under him and waved, "I'm fine Glenn."

Glenn really looked surprised now, "I saw the shorts….I thought….well I don't know ….have you guys seen Beth?"

Daryl huffed, "Short round, can ya step out, I know ya like to look at my ass but this is bordering on me kicking your ass!"

Glenn nodded nervously stepping out of the shed. Daryl threw Carol her clothes, grumbling under his breath, "God damn nosy ass people."

Carol was trying to hide her disappointment, she knew he wasn't ready to come out to the others, but she had hoped that he would want to sooner or later. She tried not to tear up but she couldn't help it as she pulled on her clothes. Daryl huffed when he saw her eyes shining, he walked over and cupped her face, "Hey, Beth's fine, we both know her and Merle are a disaster waitin' to happen."

Carol tried to smile, "I know, it's not that. I'm just sorry Glenn saw….I know ya didn't want anyone to know yet…I'm sorry."

Daryl was taken aback, "Oh…..yeah….it's fine. Come on let's go find those two before Hershel fills my brother full of shotgun pellets."

As they came out of the shed, Daryl grabbed her hand as Glenn followed behind them. As they got to the clothes line there stood Merle helping Beth hang the clothes. Glenn did a double take, "I'm so sorry guys, I didn't even think to look here. Beth your dad is looking for you."

Beth beamed at Merle, "Thank you for your help Merle." She winked at him and patted him on the butt. Glenn rolled his eyes, knowing this couldn't end well.

Merle smirked at her, "Anytime sweet thang, ya just let old Merle know what I can help ya with."

As they walked away, Glenn turned smiling at Carol and Daryl, "I'm glad for you guys, it's about time!"

Daryl nodded, pulling Carol closer to him, he may have wanted to keep it quiet for awhile, but he sure as hell didn't mind letting everyone know who is woman was. He'd work the rest of his life to make sure she never forgot it.

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed**** Kaye**


	122. The Meeting

Chapter 123….The Meeting

**This one was requested by Andrew! I hope this gives you some really good ideas to spice things up**

**I wanted to list a few things that I can't write, I can't write them sleeping with someone else, it would break my heart too much to do that. I can write a threesome, but I can do one as a day dream or dream, I just don't think they would honestly do it. And most of us have had a fantasy from time to time like that, we wouldn't do it, it's just us being naughty. I won't do golden showers, really anything that involves bathroom breaks. Everything else, well it's all on the table. I'm planning a little bit of everything in this one so you will see. **

**I feel bad telling people no with their requests, I want to make you all happy, but these are the things I'm not comfortable with! So I'm sorry! **

**Big hugs and please keep the requests coming! I've got a stack on my desk, some of you have several, which I will get too, but keep them coming**

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol hummed as she put on the light blue sundress the weather was so hot and unbearable that she wanted to strip down and wear nothing, but she couldn't do that even without Daryl beating her ass for it. She was just about to slip on a pair of panties under the dress when Daryl walked into their cell pulling back their privacy blanket. He smirked at her, "Ain't ya just as pretty as a picture?"

Carol smirked, "Glad you think so. I think I'm going to melt in this weather."

Daryl came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck, "Fuck woman, let's just disappear for the day let these fuckers take care of themselves for a change."

Carol giggled, "We can't. Rick wants us all in the group meeting."

Daryl growled, his tongue flicking out to taste her sweet flesh, he hummed against her neck, bucking his erection into her ass, "Rick can fuck off."

Carol turned in his arms, her hand going to his throbbing cock, "I can release a little tension for you beforehand."

Daryl didn't have time to say a word as she pushed him against the wall and hit her knees in front of him. She had him out of his pants and in her mouth in one fast movement. He groaned as she worked her hand at the base of his cock, while her mouth sucked him with everything she had. Her tongue darting out to flick down the back of the shaft as she set a sinful rhythm. Her free hand went to his balls gently massaging and rolling them under her fingers. Daryl grunted, raking his fingers through her now longer locks. Fuck he loved his woman; she always knew just what he needed.

As she felt the veins pulse under her mouth she smirked knowing he was close. He got hard as stone and she felt his balls tighten, when he came, it was hard and fast, his hips bucking uncontrollably into her mouth. She held on as he rode out his orgasm.

She sat back on her heels smirking up at him, his eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful. He looked down at her and smiled lazily offering her a hand he pulled her up and kissed her hard. Carol scrambled to swallow before his tongue was in her mouth but he caught a lingering taste of himself. Now he wished he could taste her, that was what he had in mind but Rick cleared his throat outside the cell, "Daryl, we need to do this meeting."

Daryl sighed, pulling away from Carol, but kept her locked in his arms, "Yeah we're comin'." He smiled down at her kissing her softly one more time, "I'll get ya later!" He slapped her ass watching her slip on her panties as he pushed his now eager again cock back into his pants. This was going to be one long ass meeting.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl sat next to Carol as the meeting went on and on. The Woodbury folks sure as fuck like to whine. They bitched about every little fucking thing. He hated it. Their group had taken them in and they worked like god damn slaves to keep them happy but nothing was ever enough for them. He felt Carol lay her head on his shoulder; he knew she would rather be anywhere else over listening to the shit that was going on around them.

He put his hand on her thigh under the table and felt his cock jump. Her dress had ridden up a little and he could feel her bare thigh. Fuck he loved her thighs; they were so creamy and soft. His hand started rubbing a soft circle before he even thought about what he was doing. He smirked to himself; his cock was already hard as stone. He knew that Carol was getting turned on just by the way she wrapped her arm around his, closing her eyes.

He let his hand drift up the skirt of her dress tracing softly the lace on her panties. Fuck he wanted inside now! He heard her hiss quietly as he slipped one finger down the front of the now soaking wet panties outlining her core. He moved quickly pushing aside her panties he thrust one finger into her core and Carol braced the table looking around. He didn't stop. She shot him a look and he smirked at her, he knew what she wanted. He stationed his thumb over her clit and started making slow lazy circles, watching as her chest starting heaving a little with each new sensation. She was loving this.

They were right there, in front of everyone and no one was the wiser. He increased his speed and Carol leaned heavily into him, her arm slipping around behind him to go down the back of his pants a little to touch his bare flesh. He knew if they were alone her mouth would be everywhere tasting his flesh. His cock jumped in his pants as he increased the speed. Making her hiss a little.

Rick was still talking and then he heard his name, "Daryl what is the watch schedule for this week?"

Not missing a beat, not stopping his assault on her, "Wanna keep the same as last week. Seemed to work for everyone."

Carol nodded, leaning into his shoulder, he could tell that she was getting close, her body was starting to tense. Rick looked away to ask Glenn a question and she came. Her hips bucking into his hand, as her teeth bit down on his shoulder to hold in the scream. His hand was covered in her essence and she leaned her face on his shoulder, almost hiding the ecstasy that was so clearly there. He chuckled, pulling his hand out of her panties and patting her thigh as he pulled her dress down to hide her from the view of others.

Daryl looked over to see Merle smirking like an asshole. He fucking knew what they were doing. To really fuck with his brother. Daryl took his hand and brought it to his mouth sucking the sweetness that was all his woman off his fingers. Merle sat there stunned, he'd never seen his brother be a dirty fucker and now he had to say he was fucking proud. He nodded his head smirking, damn proud.

Rick finally called the meeting to an end and motioned for Daryl so they could have a quick word. Carol stood up first and then leaned down whispering into Daryl's ear, her hand going to his nipple she rolled his nipple in-between her fingers through his shirt, "Don't be long Dixon, I want to do something really naughty with you, something you have wanted to do with your belt for a long time. I'll be on our bunk, naked and waiting."

Daryl sat there stone hard watching her sway her fucking hips on the way out of the common room. He had to shake his head to remember he was surrounded by people. But once he got her alone, he was going to fuck her senseless.

**I know this was a little short, but it was smutty, so hopefully I'm forgiven! Have a great Sunday! Kaye**


	123. the Belt

Chapter 124…..Belt

**Well I know I'm putting the request on hold for this one but a lot of you asked that I write one where it continued on from meeting one where he uses that belt on her. Be ready if light spanking and restraint bother you don't read. But damn is it fun! HA! TMI…sorry but hey it is.**

**Ok, I own nothing and Lord knows how long this will be but here you go! Last update for this one today I have to get some things done around my house and a cookout tonight with family. So here it goes! I dedicate this one to my sister in my heart Silvercreekmomma, who has educated me on the ways of the belt, not personally just through her writing and what a great idea it was! Also Merle goes out to my girl Athlete Girl! So enjoy**

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl half drug her back to their cell after the meeting. She knew by the look on his face, he was beyond turned on. His little surprise under the table at the meeting had her body vibrating and she knew she'd do just about anything at this point to make him happy. Ed had never even touched her in public unless it was to punish her, Daryl was afraid to show too much affection in public, but he did little touches. She loved the way he would touch her back with his hand, or grab her hand for a second. HE loved HER and SHE trusted HIM.

Daryl pulled the blanket down to give them privacy. They could both hear people moving around in the cellblock, it was only a little after lunch, but she knew by his face he didn't care. He walked up to her and kissed her hard, his lips and tongue almost brutal in their need to taste her. She moaned wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled away looking into her eyes, "Ya trust me?" He whispered sending chills up her back.

She nodded, "With my life."

Daryl brushed a few hairs out of her face, "I won't ever hurt ya. I just want to play with ya a little. That alright?"

Carol nodded, her body breaking out in goose bumps, "Yes. I'm YOURS."

Daryl smirked, kissing her again. He released her backing up till his back hit the wall, his voice was gravelly, "Undress. Slowly."

Carol blushed, her heart fluttering hard against her chest as his eyes bore into her. She pulled the dress over her head and let it drop to the floor. She slowly ran her hands down her arms, pulling each bra strap down slowly. Then she reached around and unclasped it, letting the bra fall. Her hands went to the cups to slowly reveal her breasts, her nipples were already hard and she watched him grab his crotch a little to relieve his own need.

She locked eyes with him as she hooked her thumbs into the top of her panties and she slowly moved them down her body. When she threw them over to the side, she looked up at him and stood there letting him drink her in. Daryl crooked his finger making her move toward him, she stopped just in front of him and he had to fight every urge in his body to touch her, his voice was husky, "Take off my belt."

She bit her lip and reached down to cup him, but he caught her wrist, "Just the belt. Be a good girl and I'll make sure ya cum real hard."

Carol moaned, letting her hands go to the belt. She slowly undid it, both of them were almost panting as the belt came out of the loops. He growled as she handed it to him, he smirked at her, "Open your mouth."

Carol did as he said opening her mouth slowly. He put the belt in her mouth and then he yanked her up on his shoulders, her core in his face. She felt him walk her backward and then she felt the top bunk under her bare ass. He smirked up at her, "Yeah scream into that now, ya hear me? Be a good girl and I'll make sure this is good, if you're bad, I'll have to punish ya."

Carol shivered, something in those words wanted him to punish her, she knew he won't hurt her, but damn when he was like this. She watched as he yanked her legs over his shoulders. His tongue flicked out slow, almost painfully licking at her slit. She let her eyes close and then she felt him stop. She looked down and he was smirking at her, "Open them fuckin' eyes girl. Want ya to watch me eat this pussy."

Carol moaned, but kept her eyes open as he ran his tongue along the slit, lapping at her juices. When his mouth clenched down on her clit, she jerk and bucked off the top bunk, but his hands kept her in place and his eyes were still on hers as she came undone. She couldn't believe the power he had in just his fucking tongue. He lapped his big flat tongue out across her slit, he grinned up at her, "Just making sure ya're all clean. Kiss me."

Shit he was demanding and she fucking loved it. He grabbed the belt from her mouth and devoured her mouth kissing her with everything he had. His tongue dipping deep into her mouth, he wanted her to taste how sweet she was. He pulled back, rolling her over on her belly so her legs were on the edge of the bottom bunk. Her beautiful ass was on display for him as he cracked the belt behind her. He kissed a trail down her soft little cheeks, muttering against her skin, "Fuckin' love your body. Damn girl, the things I want to do to ya." He flicked the belt against her ass and she moaned out, it stung a little but it didn't hurt. Each time he flicked the belt across her ass it felt like a rush into her core. She couldn't believe she loved this.

He would slap at her ass with the belt then rub his hand over it followed by a soft kiss from his lips. She bit into the top bunk when she felt him suck hard on her cheek, he chuckled as he slipped one finger into her core, whispering against her skin, "No noise now girl, good girls get to cum hard." She nodded her head as his fingers worked on her. One on her clit, one inside her, sending her into sensory overload. She came hard again and she heard him grunt biting into her ass cheek when she came. It just sent her over the edge again, almost painfully, but Jesus she wanted more. She needed more for him.

Daryl let her slid down the bunk his body hard behind her; she looked over her shoulder biting her lip. He kissed her hard, his hand trailing down her body as she kissed him back. He grunted to her, "Your turn. He handed her the belt and she smirked at him, kissing the corner of his mouth.

She knew what she wanted to do; she just hoped he'd like it. She whispered into his ear, biting on his earlobe, "Undress, slowly."

Daryl smirked, pulling his shirt over his head, Carol stood against the wall he had earlier with a smug look on her face as he went to unbutton his pants. She walked around him, grabbing his ass, whispering, "Slow down, I want to see you….all of you." Daryl closed his eyes, fuck this was hot. He slowly undid his pants letting them down slow, toeing off his boots.

When he got to his boxers, Carol sighed, her hand going in-between her legs, to touch her clit and Daryl was about done with games, he moved to just throw her on the bed and fuck her senseless, but she put her hand on his chest, her fingers still working on her clit, "No, bad boy, now I must punish you. Get those off."

Daryl slid the boxers down and stepped out of them. He growled as her as she led him over to the bunk. This was torture. She smiled at him, kissing softly at his jaw, "Do you trust me?"

Daryl nodded; Carol grabbed his ass digging her finger nails into the flesh, "DO YOU TRUST ME?"

Daryl's voice was broken, "Yes, fuck yes."

Carol smiled, patting his ass gently, "Good boy. Arms in front of you on the bunk." Daryl faced the bunk, standing on the floor, facing the wall. His arms rested on the top bunk and he wondered what she was doing. She crawled up there with the belt looping it around his hands, "Now since you can't control your hands, I have to punish you so no hands and you can't see me while I do this. If you're good and cum hard, I'll let you go and let you fuck me how ever you want." She whispered against his lips and he felt a drip of pre cum on the tip of his cock.

He whispered, "FUCK." As she tied the end of the belt to the metal bunk headboard. She kissed him long and hard and then wiggled off the top bunk, crawling onto the lower bunk. His cock was there and ready for her. She smiled as she ran her hands up and down his strong muscular thighs. Daryl was thinking he might black out from the sensations, he had never let someone control things like she was doing now, trusting her to not hurt him was probably the greatest high of his life. He jerked when he felt her lips around his cock and he slammed his head into the top bunk to bit the blanket.

Carol giggled a little when she heard him hit his head on the bunk above her. She refocused herself, working his cock slowly. First licking it from the seam of his balls all the way to tip where she was rewarded with his delicious precum. She moaned taking him as deep as she could, she heard him slam his head into the bunk again and she knew she was doing good. She put one hand on his balls, massaging the area right behind them while the other hand worked the shaft. Her lips wrapped around him sucking, while her tongue flicked out along the back side making him moan and cuss above her. She increased her speed loving the way his body tensed and jerked with each movement. She could tell he was close and she kept up her speed loving the sounds he was making, knowing that he was trying to keep quiet. When he came his whole body tensed and jerked, he was moaning like a fucking walker and she smiled around him, drinking him in. She swallowed and placed a soft kiss to the tip. His cock twitched again and she knew he wasn't done.

She got up from the lower bunk and walked around him pressing her naked body against his back, kissing his back lovingly, "You were such a good boy. I'm going to let you go and you can do whatever you want with me now." As soon as she slipped the belt off the metal headboard and slipped his hands out of the belt, he was one her.

He kissed her hard; they could both taste cooper in their mouths as he lowered her into the bottom bunk. He flipped her over onto her hands and knees, kissing her bare back as he thrust into her, there was no slow burn, this was all animal need. He pounded into her, biting and sucking her skin where he could. He groaned as her pussy clamped down around him. He roared, not giving a shit who heard him as he came hard inside her, not even giving a shit that they forgot the condom, this was about being in her, touching every part of her bare, loving the feel of how she fit him like a fucking glove. He landed on top of her, his cock twitching as it softened. He growled into her ear, "Fuck woman, that was….god damn that was the best."

Carol chuckled, sweat pouring from her body, "I know….you're a beast Mr. Dixon."

Daryl laughed, kissing her neck softly, "Yeah so are you Mrs. Dixon."

Neither one of them knew that standing outside in pure shock was Merle. Rick had sent him to grab Daryl for some shit outside. Merle had heard everything from Carol telling him what a good boy he was to the hot climax. He didn't want to listen, it's just he was frozen. After his brother doing that finger thing in the meeting to hearing them now. When the fuck did his brother become the pervert of the two of them.

He felt his manhood slipping away from him. He spotted Beth coming out of their cell and he stormed over to her grabbing her hand. She let out a squeal, "What's going on?"

Merle growled, "Shut up, I want to show ya somethin'."

If his brother could fuck like that, by god in heaven so could he! Merle Dixon wasn't giving up his title as the best Dixon cock just yet.

**Ok, so I smoked like four cigarettes writing this for you all…..I think this might be my favorite smutty one…..shit…Ok, off to stand in the rain! Hope you all enjoy your night…..Is it hot in here?**


	124. This One Bloomed For Us

Chapter 125…This One Bloomed For Us

**I wrote and rewrote this note about a million times. I've been getting some really cheeky comments lately and it's really pissing me off. I want to say sorry too anyone who reads this and this doesn't apply to you, firstly. But y'all need to know I have a real life, something other than writing, not to meant I hardly get to read myself anymore because I'm so busy writing for everyone and it's burning me out. I love the reviews and love making you all happy, it helps me too. But sometimes y'all need to have some patience. **

**I took yesterday off, I had my back thingie done and I needed time away. I woke up this morning and updated 'Words', for 'Dusk' I'm waiting for Athlete Girl before I go any further, but she has a real life too and that takes time. I have over forty requests on my desk for Winter, which I'm glad for, but I'm taking them slow. I don't want to get so burnt out. So today I'm writing one that just came to my head. I need to quiet the negative voices in my head that are screaming at me because of a few nasty people.**

**For those of you that aren't like that to me, those of you who send me love and support every turn, thank you, you're generosity I could never repay. This one is for you! All the Dead Circle Girls, my friends.**

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl sighed heavily as he followed behind the group down a dark country road. He hated not having her behind him on the bike, but she was in the truck with Beth trying to keep control of the kids so they didn't drive Merle bat shit crazy. It had been six years since they had defeated the governor. His dead ass was long gone. Merle, Daryl, and Rick had seen to that. Over that six years many things had changed. He and Carol had finally figured out what the hell they were and now. He smirked to himself wondering what the hell had took him so long to figure out he loved that woman, HIS WOMAN, like crazy. Merle had settled down after Daryl saved his ass from his suicide mission and brought him back to the prison bleeding like a stuffed pig from the hole in his chest. Beth had stayed by his side through the whole rehab and they had fallen in love. After much screaming and fighting the rest of the Green family had slowly came around to the fact that a Dixon was now part of their family.

Then came the kids. He still couldn't get the dumb ass smile off his face when he thought of his two little hellions he still didn't know. But he loved his kids Tanner was the image of his mother with Daryl's attitude, while May looked like Daryl with Carol's sweet side. They were a bright spot in the world they now lived in. Beth and Merle were popping them out so fast Daryl had a hard time keeping up; they had MJ, or Merle Jr, Patricia, and Caleb. So the Dixon clan had grown a lot over the last six years.

They were surprised when Rick gathered they're group of now over seventy souls in the gym of the prison and announced that he was stepping down. That he and his family, which was now Carl, Judith, and Michonne would be moving on. He welcomed anyone that wanted to come could come. He had handed over the reins of the prison to Karen and Tyreese who had their own little group of hellions to rise.

They had spent several hours in deep discussion with the Greens. They were all family and wanted to do what was best for everyone. It had been Hershel who made the most sense, "I'd like to die on my farm. Be buried by my Joe. I know you don't want to think about it, but it's true. We hardly see walkers anymore and when we do you boys mow through them so fast. I think we could really start a life there on the farm. I've got enough years in me to help you all plant and teach ya. There's got to be animals left to domesticate so that I leave you with the land. WE could build a big wall around the house, so no one could get in and my grandkids could all grow up together under one roof. We could even build a second house if the Lord saw us fit too."

Daryl and Merle had told Rick their decision and he had thank them so much for everything. Saying that he and his family would plan on stopping in from time to time, but they wanted to see what else was out there. It was horrible leaving his best friend, but Daryl understood. He hugged Rick for the first time in his life that day that Rick and Michonne had left. Telling him that he'd never forget him and thanked him for helping him see the man he was. Rick had tears running down his face, "That man Daryl, he was always there. You and Merle both just needed someone to see how good you both were."

Now they were taking a familiar road toward the farm. He was nervous, hell he felt sick. They would be exposed here, but maybe just maybe they could give back to the kids some sense of normal life that they had been missing at the prison. A place to play, a place to grow strong and learn about surviving.

**-Winter Heat-**

The cars came to a stop in front of the old homestead. Hershel got out slowly tears building in his eyes as he laid eye on the home that his great great grandfather had built. Maggie wrapped her arm around his waist, kissing his cheek, "Welcome home daddy." Hershel just nodded, he couldn't speak. Coming home had meant everything to him and he couldn't let his voice break now.

Carol stepped out of the car, followed by Tanner and May who stared wide eyed at the fields that seemed to stretch on forever. Tanner who was five pulled on his mother's hand, "Momma is this where sister Sophia is?"

Carol felt tears welling up in her eyes as she looked over near the burnt down barn and saw the small graves lining the tree line, she squeezed her son's hand, "Yes sweet pea, this is where your sister's body lies. Her soul is in heaven."

May sucked on his thumb, reaching up for her mother. When Carol picked her up she hugged her youngest daughter hard, "I love you too little one."

Daryl walked over picking up Tanner, "Ya watch your momma while me and Uncle Merle and Uncle Glenn go take a look inside."

Tanner nodded his little head, "Yes daddy."

Daryl sighed before he kissed May and then Carol, he cupped Carol's face, "I'll go over with ya as soon as we know the house is safe."

Carol gave him a sad smile and watched as he walked away into the house with the other men. They were home, that was all that mattered.

It had to be a miracle that the house was almost untouched. They had a lot of work ahead of them to get it back into shape and some of the furniture had seen better days from six years of the house being open to the elements, but they found no walkers. After the families started to set down inside, Daryl asked Beth to watch over the kids.

Daryl took her small hand and led Carol down the familiar steps and across the field to the small grave yard. When they got there Carol let out a sob. There blooming for all they were worth were at least a hundred Cherokee Roses. Carol fell to her knees in front of Sophia's grave. Daryl eased down behind her, putting his hand on her back, "Damn things must of took root. Last time I was here I put a whole mess of them on her grave."

Carol turned to him, her face streaming with tears, but her smile was there, "She must have known they were from you! See must have been watching over us this whole time. Knowing that we'd come back here where it all started. This is a sign Daryl."

Daryl smiled kissing the side of his wife's neck, his hands going around her waist, "Woman, I don't know much but I know this, that girl wanted nothing more than for you to be happy. She wanted ya to go on and find a life for yourself. I'm fucking sorry as hell I couldn't bring her back to ya. But I know this; she's the angel that brought us together."

Carol nodded, turning in his arms to bury her face into his hard chest, "I know….." Carol looked up at Daryl, "And Daryl, these flowers, they bloomed for us."

Daryl Dixon was many things, a brother, a friend, a father, a husband, but that day standing there in the presence of those flowers he became a believer. A believer that in every one there was hope it just took the right person or the right little angel to bring that hope out. As he held his wife at the foot of his step daughter's grave he knew that nothing would ever tear his family apart. Those little roses sealed the fate for them, the farm was a new start and damn life was good.

**I know a little different from my normal. I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry about my rant and I'm sorry if I made ya need a tissue. I thought this one was filled with hope! I adore you guys, now do your thing. Hopefully tomorrow I'll be back to requests. Off for a pain pill nap! Hugs, Kaye**


	125. Country Girl

Chapter 125…Country Girl

**Alright, I figured I'd give you all a little happiness today. I had two requests that I was wondering how the hell I would work in when this brilliant thought came to (yes it hurt) combine them. So this is from Paws who wanted Daryl seeing Carol skinny dipping. And for Angelica Chibilua who wanted a strip tease. I think I picked a song that I dedicate to my dear Silvercreekmomma because she turned me on to it, "Country Girl" by Luke Bryan.**

**Just so you know I posted a Daryl/OC story, well it's not a Daryl/OC it's based off a Daryl/OC story by Silvercreekmomma, called 'Country'. Now I don't like Daryl/OC stories because it fucks with my ship, NO ONE should be with him but CAROL in my book. But this one is like it's own little story. There are no zombies and it's like the world never ended. So if you want a good story, please check it out. Then you can fall in love with Kaye and Norm and then read my side story for them, "Home Sweet Home". Thanks for thinking about it! **

**Ok, I hope you enjoy. Poor Daryl, end of the world and him without lotion. Yeah I'm screwed up I made a masturbation joke. But y'all keep coming back! HA!**

**Thanks for all the love from the last chapter. Enjoy, it recharged me! **

**-Winter Heat-**

Rick had finally agreed to the women going down to the small lake outside of the prison. They wanted a little girl time, saying that being stuck inside with all the new people all winter and spring drove them nuts. Maggie was the one who begged and begged until Rick finally threw his hands up and agreed. He said that a few of the men would walk a wide perimeter to make sure they didn't get any surprise guests. Daryl, Merle, Tyreese, and Glenn were on watch while the women folk did whatever they wanted to do.

Maggie and Beth packed snacks and grabbed an old CD player with a few CDs that they had found along the way. Carol had watched them getting ready and she stood swaying with Judith on her hip, "Just you and me today little one."

Maggie walked over and shook her head, "OH NO CAROL! You need a break too! Damn it you work harder than any of us. Come on."

Carol smiled, her face blushing, "No, I can't. Skinny dipping, I think I'm pass that."

Maggie looked over at Carl, "Come here kid and get your sister. You're on babysitting duty."

Carl wrinkled his nose, but took his sister anyway. Maggie turned to Carol, "Come on girl. We're wasting day light."

Carol sighed falling in behind the other women. As she walked past Daryl he snorted, she pointed at him, "HEY! Watch it Dixon, don't need any lip from you."

Daryl laughed, he knew that Carol was uncomfortable and for once it was nice to see her try and push herself out of her comfort zone.

When they got near the lake, Maggie ordered the men to stay out of the way. The women were planning on skinny dipping and they didn't need an audience. Daryl looked at his brother who was already smirking like a dog in heat; this was going to be one long ass day.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol smiled watching the other women as they splashed in the water. Carol sat there hugging her knees, her shoes off and her toes were digging into the soft earth. Maggie swam to the edge and smiled at her, "Ok, girl, you need to get in here, like right now. Live a little Carol."

Carol blushed, "No, it's just nice to sit here with you girls. I'm fine."

Maggie sighed, "We even got Michonne out here, come on Carol. It's fun. You need to do a strip tease and jump off that dock into this water! Come on Daryl might even take a peek at ya while ya do it."

Carol slapped at Maggie, "Stop that. Daryl isn't like that. Not with me anyway."

Maggie sighed, "Carol if ya don't get in this lake, I'm gonna go crazy! I'll get the other girls and we'll drag ya in."

Carol sighed, "Alright….alright…please just stop yelling at me."

Maggie clapped her hands, "I know the perfect song! Just you wait!" Maggie swam away toward the dock where the CD player was sitting. Carol got up and slowly headed toward the dock, hoping that she didn't lose her nerve.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl walked his path for the tenth time when he decided he would walk in a little further and check on Carol. He felt bad that she was upset. He wanted her to have some fun; she was always doing for others. As he walked closer to the lake he heard an old country song that he recognized from the bars him and Merle would go to.

_Hey girl. Go on now._

_You know you got everybody looking._

_Got a little boom in the back of my truck,_

_Gonna open up the doors and turn it up_

_Gonna stomp my boots in the Georgia mud, _

_Gonna watch ya make me fall in love._

There standing on the dock with her back to him was Carol. She was wiggling her ass all over the place while the other lunatics were cheering her on. Daryl watched as she gracefully took her shirt off and threw it onto the small shore. He felt his breath catch in his lungs, his cock stirred below making all the blood from the rest of his body drain away. He knew he needed to look away, but fuck it all he couldn't.

_Get up on the hood of my daddy's tractor,_

_Up on the tool box it don't matter,_

_Down on the tail gate, _

_Girl I can't wait to watch you do your thang,_

He watched Carol sway her hips and turn around, slowly undoing her button on her jeans, the zipper coming down next as she laughed over her shoulder at the women who were now whistling to her. Daryl moved closer, hiding behind some trees and a large rock. He was sweating and his breath was coming out in short little pants. He was gonna fucking explode. He looked around and saw no one was looking so he got on his knees, making sure he could see her, unzipped his pants and put his cock in his hand. He knew it was wrong, he fucking knew he would never be able to look at her the same, but fuck it all there she was swaying that ass in a pair of the prettiest little blue lace panties he'd ever seen in his life.

He growled as she turned around dancing for the girls and then turned back around working at the clasp of her bra. Her hands going to the cups as she turned around making the women laugh in the lake. Even fucking Michonne was laughing. Daryl increased the speed on his cock, hoping like hell no one caught him. His eyes going back to the dock and the sweet creature that was giving the strip tease of her life.

_Country Girl, shake it for me now_

_Shake it for me, shake it for me,_

_Country girl shake it for me now, _

_Shake it for me, Shake it for me._

Carol couldn't believe she was doing this. This was nuts. Not only was she stripping, she was doing it in front of a ton of younger women and then planning on skinny dipping with them. She blushed as she threw her bra to the side and started wiggling herself out of her panties. She heard a loud grunt from behind a nearby bush and she narrowed her eyes to see Daryl Dixon. His head was down and he was sweating. Carol felt a fire burn between her legs, he couldn't have been doing what she thought he was…..but it sure as hell looked like it. And to her dancing like a crazy woman.

Daryl couldn't help it, she pulled down her panties and he came like a fucking freight train. She hid under all those clothes but her body was tone and firm not like a lot of women her age, but damn it all to hell she was hotter than….fuck he didn't know. When he saw her beautiful pussy….she fucking shaved….she fucking shaved her pussy. He exploded. Cumming hard all over the rock he was hiding behind. When he looked up the song was over and Carol was standing on the dock, her hands on her hips looking at the women. She positioned herself and dove into the water.

Daryl took a few deep breaths and leaned back sitting down on his ass. His cock was now getting soft and he felt like he ran a god damn marathon. HE looked up on the small rocky ledge above the lake and saw his brother lying on his back, panting. Seeing Beth coming in and out of the water must of done him in too. Fuck they were all a bunch of sick bastards. He just hoped Glenn and Tyreese were honestly watching for threats at the moment because he and Merle were fucking done in.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol glided through the water. She had been a damn fine swimmer in high school and she loved the feel of the water on her body as she cut through it. She saw that the others were climbing out and getting dressed but she wasn't ready yet. She had been afraid to get in the water. She had always been ashamed of her body. Ed told her she was too fat, too thin, too flat chested, too big chested, just anything that she could be he said she was. She had scars, a lot of them, and she knew the others. The girls didn't and won't understand how she felt about that.

But once she started stripping she felt free and silly. Something she rarely let herself be unless she was teasing with Daryl.

Daryl.

All this time, for months they had shared a cell. She had peaked at him as he changed; she had worshipped him as she thought was right. He was beautiful. She was not. He was younger. She was old. Years of abuse had made her hair dark silver. While he looked more thirty than his real age of forty one. She sighed swimming toward the dock. Daryl and Merle stood off to the side, the other women were dressed already. Glenn and Tyreese both had big smiles on their faces, seeing their ladies so relax.

Carol kicked her feet as she kept to the edge of the dock. Daryl said something to Maggie and the girl looked at Carol and nodded waving and smiling. Carol raised an eyebrow and waved back, watching the rest of the group head into the woods. Daryl came over to the edge of the dock and toed off his boots, setting down his crossbow. He rolled up his pants and dipped them into the water. He hissed, "How the fuck are ya standin' it in there?"

Carol chuckled, "Once you're in you get use to it. Where's everybody going?"

Daryl shrugged, "Seemed like ya wanted to swim some more, told them I'd keep watch."

Carol smiled, "Oh, well….why don't you join me? I won't look."

Daryl blushed, "Nah, I'm good here. Sides more fun lookin' at you."

Carol covered her chest, "DARYL DIXON! You can't see anything can ya?"

Daryl smirked at her, his face bright red, "Wish I could."

Carol's heart was beating heavy in her chest, she kicked out from the dock a little, "Well then come in and get a closer look." She kicked away from him and took off toward the middle of the lake. She heard a splash behind her and turned to see his clothes on the dock but no Daryl.

She giggled and kicked her legs as hard as she could, but then she felt his iron grip around her ankle. She squealed and held her breath as he pulled her down. When they came up he had his arm around her waist and they were pushed up against each other. Bare chest to bare chest. Her ocean blue eyes were wide, her voice was breathy, "Daryl?"

Daryl didn't say anything; he just leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. It was a sweet kiss, like you would have done on your first date in high school. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, "Ya was makin' me fall in love today woman."

Carol blushed knowing he meant the whole strip tease, "It was silly."

Daryl shook his head, tightening his grip around her waist, "Ain't nothin' silly about it. Never seen somethin' so damn beautiful in my life."

Carol felt her breath catch, her arms went around his neck, their bodies giving off a heat that could melt icebergs, "You're the beautiful one." Carol kissed him hard, with everything she had, the way she had always dreamed of kissing him. Their tongues gliding together, their bodies panting as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her sex against his.

Carol broke the kiss when she felt him push her up against the rock ledge, "Daryl?"

Daryl shook his head, cupping her face, he ran his thumbs under her eyes, "Carol, I waited too fuckin' long and I can't wait no more. I need ya woman. Just fuckin' need ya."

Carol let out a soft sob, "Please don't tell me this will be once. I can't …..not you…..I love you too much." Her last words a whisper.

Daryl smirked, his hand going to her hip as he thrust into her; in one push he filled her. His breath hot on her shoulder as she clung to him, he kissed her neck, whispering in her neck, "Ain't nothin' about this is one time. This right here is what ya do to me. Have for a long fuckin' time. This right here is a fuckin' redneck weddin'. Fuckin' your girl in front of God and all his creatures, so ya best remember that I'm yours and your mine, no question about how much I love ya."

Carol pulled away a little from him and nodded, as he kissed her again. Their bodies slapping together as they rode out the ecstasy that they had been holding back for so long. When they came they stayed like that inner locked for a long time, just touching each other and getting to know each other's bodies.

It was dark when they finally got out of the water and made their way back to the prison. Carol holding Daryl's hand just like it should be, like they'd done it for years. When they walked through the gates Carl stood there mouth open as they walked in. Carol figured that Daryl would drop her hand, but he didn't. HE just held on tighter as they made their way up to the yard. Everyone was watching now.

Daryl walked straight up to Maggie and winked, "Damn good idea about the girl time. Need to do it more often, MY WOMAN needs a break. Come on woman let's go see about dinner."

Carol giggled but followed him inside. Maggie was in shock as was everyone else. Merle laughed, clapping his hands, "Fuckin' end of the world and finally baby brother got his dick wet. Excellent idea farm girl. Shit, givin' me some ideas." Beth gasped as he wiggled his eyebrows at her, then she smiled blushing.

Glenn patted Maggie on the back, "I think you owe me two of those chocolate bars."

Maggie nodded, "Fuck it all, Carol's a cougar!"

**I hope you all enjoyed this one! I think it is the perfect way to end the night! Hugs and thanks girls for the ideas:0 Kaye**


	126. Quick AN Storms

Hey you all! Just wanted to let you know that storms here have knocked out power and the lap top is dying slowly! I'm trying to write but God has stepped in and said NOOOOO more smut you! LOL…I will update everything as soon as I can! Just wanted you all to know! Hugs and I'm staying stay with my cat Alice, my bottle of sweet tea, and my dreams of Reedus! HUGS! Kaye


	127. Whatever It Takes

Chapter 126…..Whatever it Takes

**Well this one comes from Felicia2235 who wanted one where the governor takes Daryl and Merle goes after him. I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Sorry about the A/N last time, it's funny but when we lose power here it takes days sometimes to get us back on track. I'm posting this with the last juice my computer has! My phone will go next and I'm screwed! Then it's nap time I guess**

**I own nothing! I wish I did though**

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl moved silently through the woods. He was glad to be out on his own for once. He loved his brother, he really did, but the fucker never shut up. Since starting his relationship with Beth all he talked about was what Beth said or what Beth did. Daryl never thought he'd see the day when Merle Dixon was pussy whipped, but he was.

Not that Daryl could say much himself, he was always thinking about Carol. How she smelled. The way her nose crinkled when she smiled and those fucking freckles. He made a mental note to map those later with his tongue. He kept on his trek following the deer hooves in the mud. He stopped his body tensing as he realized that something wasn't right. That was when something heavy slammed him in the back of the head and the world went dark. Daryl's lost thought was of her.

**-Winter Heat-**

Merle stood next to Rick, both men scanning the horizon for any sign of trouble. So far it had been clear, until something caught his attention. A lone walker came stumbling out of the woods with Daryl's crossbow on it's back. Merle looked at Rick, "Binoculars! NOW!"

Rick followed his line of sight and handed the binoculars to him. Merle trained in on the walker and his heart fell from his chest, "FUCK! That's Daryl's and some fucker has a little note attached. We got to get out there."

Rick nodded, both men running from the tower, they motioned for Glenn and Tyreese as they ran to the gate. Carl and Michonne joining them. As they slipped out behind the safety of the fence, they took down walkers making their way to the one that had the crossbow. Merle stabbed the fucker in the eye, while Rick grabbed the crossbow and the note. He opened it and sighed staring at Merle, "Governor, said he found something of ours and if we want to see Daryl alive we need to turn over the prison by noon tomorrow."

Merle stared down at the walker that delivered the message, rage coursing through his veins as he kicked it over and over again. Rick and Glenn finally pulled him back, he was panting, "I'll go find 'im. I'm the best tracker, taught that boy everything I know."

Rick sighed, "We need to talk this over, what about Carol?"

Merle growled, "That's why I'm goin' out there! Fuckin' Carol ain't losin' anyone else."

Rick nodded, "I'll tell her."

Merle stood up blocking his path, "Ya ain't goin' near her. She's blood now; I'll tell her and talk to Beth. Ain't leavin' my brother out there for that sick fuck. Ya all just need to stay the fuck put and defend this place and be ready for when we get back."

Rick nodded, feeling bad as he watched the older Dixon walk away. The man might be an asshole, but there was no doubt in anyone's mind how much he loved Daryl, Carol, and Beth. They were the only family he had and to Merle Dixon, family was everything.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl came too when he heard a door slam. His hands were bound behind him; he was cuffed to a support beam in an old wet basement. He looked up and squinted, his left eye was shattered, he could tell there would be no opening it. He'd be lucky if he had use out of it, but the right one was still working and he could see the governor make his way over to him, sitting in a nearby chair, "You know it doesn't have to be this way. Just tell us how to get inside and I might let your family live."

Daryl chuckled, spitting blood onto the floor, "Go to hell."

The governor sighed, "What a shame. From what we can see you have a nice woman, would hate to give her over to Strumpet or Martinez, they've been really lonely for quite some time."

Daryl huffed, "Carol'd gut those fuckers before they touched her."

The governor laughed standing up, "We'll see." Daryl watched him leave, struggling against his ropes, he had to get out of here, he wasn't letting ANYONE touch her, she had been through enough. He just prayed that Merle would keep her safe.

**-Winter Heat-**

Merle found Carol and Beth in the common room with Judith making lunch. Beth smiled at him, bouncing Judith on her hip, "Hey big man, everything alright?"

Merle sighed, kissing her forehead, "I need ta talk ta ya both, in our cell. Family meetin'."

Carol nodded, looking over at Maggie who was resting nearby due to her six month pregnant belly, "Maggie would you watch Jude please?"

Maggie nodded taking the baby from the older woman, "Sure, no problem, right Jude?"

When the Dixons got to Merle and Beth's cell, Carol hugged herself, standing by the door, "Where is he?"

Merle sighed, walking over he put his hand on her shoulder, "Now little sis, ain't gonna let anythin' happen to that boy. The governor has got 'im. Sent us a walker gram to let us know he's holdin' him until we give up the prison."

Carol felt tears streaming down her face, "Oh God."

Merle squeezed her shoulder hard, "Nah, none of that shit. I'm goin' to get him." Merle looked over at Beth who had silent tears streaming down her face, but she nodded to him, giving him her permission. Merle turned back to Carol, "I promise, he'll be back, but I want ya both to get our shit packed. Ain't stayin' here when we get back. Officer Friendly is gonna get things ready to close up shop here. Fucker is just gonna keep on comin'. So move get your stuff packed."

Carol nodded her head; she walked slowly toward their cell and began packing the few things that were theirs. She sat down on the bunk and stared at the wall, thinking of that morning and his hands on her body, she couldn't lose him, he was everything to her. Without him she had no reason to go on.

She shoved their stuff into bags and then grabbed his weapons roll. She took out two switchblade knifes and slipped them into her boots and hung one of his bowie knives off her belt. She was going to get him whether Merle liked it or not.

**-Winter Heat-**

Merle had been moving through the woods for an hour now. He had found his brother's tracks and knew the boy was following what had to be a eight point buck. Merle shook his head, the damn boy was always thinking about others and not himself. If he had taken the fucking morning off with Merle he wouldn't be in this fucking mess. Merle stopped crouching down he found blood on the ground. Judging by the spray against the trees, this was where they took him down, hitting him hard on the head. Merle froze when heard a rustling behind him. He kept low and doubled around, seeing a figure crouching in the bushes, he launched himself, falling hard onto whoever the fuck it was. His blade going to the throat and he stared into the scared eyes of his sister-in-law.

Merle pushed off her, offering her his hand to get up, "GOD DAMN IT CAROL!"

Carol trembled a little as she stood up dusting herself off, "He's my husband Merle! He'd come looking for me if I was the one trapped."

Merle growled, "Get your little ass back to the prison before I kick it!"

Carol stood her ground, "NO! Beth is taking care of our things, but I'm not letting you go out there like this. He's gonna need medical attention and I can give him that! I have supplies. Please, I can't lose him too! Not like Sophia!"

Merle watched the woman in front of him as she sobbed and gasped, he pulled her into his chest, "Alright, alright, now stop that cryin' shit. Ya want to do this, ya stay tough and ya better be ready to kill anyone that comes near us."

Carol nodded wiping her tears from her cheeks, "Thank you."

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Merle and Carol hid in the trees watching the small hunting cabin that the tracks led them too. The governor's truck was sitting outside and Merle knew this was the place. He growled as he watched Martinez stroll out onto the front porch of the cabin scanning the tree line. Merle reached out for Carol's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. He could hear the faint screams coming from the basement and knew the fuckers were working over his brother good. Carol covered her mouth with her hand and looked down, tears falling from her eyes.

Merle shook his head, pulling his sniper rifle from his back he lined up Martinez and fired, hitting the man right between the eyes. Martinez never even saw them coming. Merle pulled Carol up, "Come on, we got to get him." Carol fell in behind him as he advanced into the small cabin. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the governor tear out the back door, the fucker was a coward. He heard the truck start up but he wasn't going to stop, he had to get to Daryl first. Merle looked at Carol, "Stand guard here and shot any fucker that moves."

Carol nodded, holding her 9mm and keeping her eyes moving, scanning the room. Merle advanced down the stairs, he could see Strumpet working his brother over. Daryl had fallen silent which wasn't a good sign. He snuck up behind Strumpet quietly, "See ya in hell mother fucker." Merle jabbed his knife through the base of the larger man's skull, pulling him and Merle to the floor.

Merle pulled the blade from the dead fucks head and yelled up the stairs, "Come on little sis, he needs ya, BAD!"

Carol came flying down the stairs and her head swam. There hanging from a beam in the center of the basement was Daryl. His face hardly recognizable from the beating he took. Carol let out a sob and ran to him helping Merle pull him from the beam and lowered him to the ground. Carol ran her hand over his face, "I'm here Daryl. Stay with me."

Daryl made a choking noise in his throat, "Carol?"

Carol smiled, "Yes baby, it's me. I'm here and we're going to take good care of you."

Daryl nodded, coughing up some blood, "Promise me. Promise me ya stay with Merle and Beth. Keep goin'."

Carol felt tears biting at her eyes, as she started pulling supplies from her bag to clean him up enough to move him, "Stop talking like that Daryl Dixon. You're going to be fine."

Daryl grabbed her hands, his right eye pleading with her, "PROMISE ME!"

Carol nodded, "I promise, but you're not going anywhere."

Daryl relaxed, lying back, "I love ya woman….no matter what….I love ya."

His body stilled and Carol felt her heart sink. She looked up at Merle who had gone pale. She tore open his shirt and saw the large bruises that were forming on his chest, she acted fast grabbing the largest needle she could find in her bag she slammed it into his chest draining the blood from around his heart. Daryl let out a huge breath as his heart started beating again. Carol looked up at Merle, "We need a car NOW!"

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl came around slowly, his whole body hurt and he couldn't see out of his eye. His head felt fuzzy like he was under water. He turned his head and saw his brother smiled at him, really smile, "Damn boy, didn't know if ya was gonna join us again." Merle looked like shit, he had at least three days worth of stubble on his face, there were dark circles around his eyes, and he was still in the same clothes Daryl had seen him in back at the cabin.

Daryl tried to sit up and Merle helped him, Daryl's chest and ribs screaming at him, "Where's Carol?"

Merle smirked, "Little sis went off to get a shower, Hershel's been after her to take better care of herself for days. She's got a lot to tell ya. Ya really scared her…me…ya scared me."

Daryl sighed, "I knew ya'd come. Just had to hang on long enough for ya to get there."

Daryl held his hand up to Merle and Merle grabbed it squeezing it tight, Merle's eyes filled with tears, "Least I could do baby brother. Ya ain't leavin' this world before me."

Daryl nodded, feeling his own tears biting at his eye. They heard someone clear their throat and turned around to see Hershel standing there grinning at them, "Well it's good to see you awake son. Wasn't sure if you'd be alright. Got a lot of people worried for you."

Daryl nodded, "Thank you."

Hershel shrugged, "Wasn't me. If Carol hadn't been there, you wouldn't be alive now. The bruising around your heart, made the small sac that lines it fill with blood. If she hadn't drained it we would've lost you. Quite a woman you got there."

Daryl smirked, "Don't I know it. How about my eye?"

Hershel sighed, "We'll just take it one day at a time for now. But I think you'll recover, might not have the best sight out of that eye, but enough."

Daryl lay back on the bunk staring up at the top bunk; he heard a loud sob and looked up to see Carol launching herself at him, her hair still wet from her shower. When she wrapped her arms around him, he could still smell the coconut shampoo she used, "OH GOD, I THOUGHT…..I love you." She kissed him hard, making his brother chuckle.

Merle slapped Hershel on the back, "We best let them talk." The two of them disappeared. Daryl just brushed the droplets of water off his wife's face, staring into her beautiful blue eyes.

Carol swallowed hard, "Don't ever leave me."

Daryl smirked, "Can't get rid of me that easy, don't ya know that?"

Carol smiled, kissing the corner of his mouth, "I need you to help me raise this baby."

Daryl froze as she smiled against his lips, "It's ok Dixon you can breathe."

Daryl took a deep breath shaking his head at her, his arms wrapped around her pulling her into the kiss, as if having her wasn't enough, now Daryl had something else to keep going for, a family.

**Ok, there you go! Hope you enjoyed! I'm off to update others! Might throw in one more for smut today**** Hope you liked Merle and Daryl….love them!**


	128. Author Note: Sorry again

Author Note:

Hey y'all. Just a quick note to you that I'm stepping away for a few days from all my stories. I'm not stopping, no one can make me stop. I love writing and I love talking to all of you, but the anon reviews and things have finally taken a toll on me. I know so many more of you love the stories than hate them. But this attacking people and reporting their stories is crazy.

I'm home recovering from not one but two back surgeries. I have been stuck in the house for two months going through a pain that I won't wish on my ex husband and I really hate him. Writing has given me a wonderful outlet since I can't do all the things I want to. I'm not old and I want to do things with my kids and experience life and I'm stuck at home in a chair. So writing is my escape from going nuts.

I want to thank my dead circle girls and tell them how much I love and adore their support. I know there is a stack of requests on my desk and I'll get to them. I just need some time. I need thicker skin and I guess I just don't have that right now to deal with the trolls that hit me almost on a daily basis.

Please don't review this….this is my aplogy to you guys who love to read. I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to write for a few days, but I just can't keep taking the vebal beatings. I promise in a few days after I have rested that I'll be back. I hope that you all have a wonderful week and are blessed with pain free days and surrounded by love.

Your friend, Karla Vanover (aka Kaye)


	129. Animal

Chapter 127….Animal

**Well this one I have been sitting on for some time. Daryl'sCherokeeRose had requested one where Daryl uses animal like ways to woo Carol. So I did some research and I think this one was too good not to make hot! I hope she forgives me if this isn't what you wanted. Well here it goes….complete Daryl Dixon SMUT! I hope you enjoy.**

**I own nothing but if I did I would so hope it went like this….**

**-Winter Heat-**

The heat from the Georgia sun was killing them as they worked in the yard tilling up the ground. Daryl wiped his brow watching the others as they worked. He had spent the last two weeks, doing everything he could to show Carol how much he cared about her. He was a romantic man. Hell he'd never had anyone show him how to be romantic or treat a woman. The only thing he had to go on was what he saw in nature. So he made sure to bring in his kills and saw Carol. He'd seen that happen a million times in the wild. The male would show off his kill to the female, always bringing it to the feet of the female.

Daryl also dried a large deer skin and made it into a nice blanket for her when the nights were cold. He would never get over the look on her face when he gave it to her. Yeah he was trying to charm his way into her heart, claim her as his own. He really just didn't know how to do that. Now standing there watching her smile at Beth in her red tank top, the sweat beading on her neck. Fuck, that neck, he had dreamed of that neck for a long time. He wanted to run his tongue along that neck.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Rick came over and nudged his shoulder, "Why don't you just go over there and talk to her?"

Daryl blushed looking down, "Nah, she ….. she knows how I feel."

Rick sighed, "No, I don't think she does and I know for a fact that Tyreese is planning on asking her to take a walk with him tonight."

Daryl's head snapped up his eyes narrowing, "WHAT?"

Rick nodded, "He likes her. I'd get out there and stake your claim killer."

Daryl growled, handing off the shovel he had to Rick. He stalked across the freshly turned soil, when he got to Carol; he bent down throwing her over his shoulder. Carol let out a little squeal, "DARYL!"

Daryl grunted walking across the yard, "Shut it woman. We need to talk."

Carol just smiled and waved as they walked pass the others. They were all staring at them, their mouths gapping wide, not sure what to think of the shy hunter carrying off the gentle woman who took care of everyone.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl didn't put her down till they were safely in the prison motor pool garage. He sat her down against the door once he had it shut. He pinned her to the door looking into her bright blue grey eyes. Carol swallowed hard he was looking at her like she was his prey, "Daryl?"

Daryl brushed her cheek with the back of his knuckles making her heart beat hard in her chest, "Heard Tyreese wanted ya to walk with him tonight?"

Carol blushed, "Oh, he hasn't asked me yet."

Daryl nodded, "Would'cha have gone with 'im?"

Carol didn't know what going on, "I don't…..I …..he's a friend is all."

Daryl snorted, "Man don't want to be your friend Carol. Ya know that."

Carol shook her head, "No, no one looks at me like that. You're just being silly."

Daryl pinned her hips with his, "I look at ya like that." Before she could answer him, his lips crushed against hers hard, his lips saying everything his words couldn't. Carol thought her heart would bust right out of her chest. She had wanted this moment to happen for so long. She moaned and his tongue was in her mouth before she knew what to do. His hands were pulling at her clothes trying to get to her.

Carol helped him before he ripped her tank top, she broke the kiss long enough to pull the tank top off over her head. Daryl growled, going back to her lips, he picked her up his hands on her ass and carried her over to the workbench. He took one arm and cleared the bench, setting her up on the bench. His face was twisted up in lust as he stared at her bra. Carol felt totally exposed, she swallowed hard, reaching around she unhooked her bra and Daryl's hands went to the cups. Carol shut her eyes as he slowly let her breasts fall from the cups. She heard him groan, but she kept her eyes shut. Then his lips found her nipples, licking and kissing every inch of her. She opened her eyes, lacing her fingers into his hair holding him there. She had no idea what was coming over him, but she wasn't going to complain.

Her hands moved from his hair to his back pulling at his shirt. He froze for a minute he stood up his face flush, he stared at her, her arms folding over her breasts. Here she was showing him all of her and he was scared. He closed his eyes and pulled the shirt off over his head, letting it hit the ground. Carol watched him, knowing how hard this was for him. She sighed as her hand hit his beautiful chest, so hard and tone under her hands. He stepped closer but didn't open his eyes as her lips found his nipple. He hissed wrapping his arms around her as she worked his body. Kissing each scar as she moved across his chest.

Daryl didn't know what to do, he was so hard, his cock was painfully pushing against his jeans. He felt her hand move to the hem of his jeans and he pushed her back onto the bench. She was panting, her chest heaving making her breast look even more delicious. He leaned in kissing her hard again; loving the feel of her lips against his, his hand worked on her pants, once they were undone he pulled them off and her shoes, tossing them aside. Carol gasped, staring at him as he ran his hand up her thighs, muttering to himself, "Fuckin' beautiful." She blushed as he pulled her panties off in one quick motion.

Carol hadn't been naked in front of a man in years. She wanted to cover herself, at least close her eyes, but when he unzipped his pants, she was frozen, her breath caught in her throat in anticipation of him. His cock sprung from his pants and she wanted to drool. She had never seen one so large. It was almost purple the head of it was a beautiful full mushroom shape and the shaft was thick. She moved forward taking it into her hand. Daryl grunted, leaning his head on her shoulder. Carol was entranced as she moved her hand up and down the shaft slowly working at the flesh that felt like silk stone.

Daryl pushed her back, pulling her legs over his shoulder, Carol's breath caught in her throat as Daryl pushed the tip of his cock to her entrance. Daryl was panting, "Ya sure?" His eyes almost pleading with her when he asked.

Carol nodded, "Yes…..Please Daryl."

Daryl swallowed, "We do this and ya belong to me. We clear?"

Carol wanted to cry, "Yes, do it."

Daryl pushed into her in one fast motion, his cock stretching her as he filled her. Carol threw her head back; he was filling her, touching her so deep she knew no one had ever filled her like this. Daryl was grunting, the pressure of her tight walls hugging him had him almost cumming on the spot. He stilled a few minutes, kissing her breasts, trying to will himself to wait. It had been so fucking long, he didn't know if he could move in her without cumming. He groaned as she bucked against him, it felt like god damn heaven on Earth.

He pulled out slowly and then pushed in fast, gritting his teeth, "FUCK!"

Carol moaned, her hands going to her own breasts, Daryl growled pushing her hands off, "MINE." He put his hands on her breast using them to pound into her for leverage. Carol threw her head back and arch her back as he took her. Sweat dripping off both their bodies as they worked toward their peek.

Daryl grunted, like a wild animal, Carol was almost feline in her moments and it was making him harder as she moved and withered under him. He squeezed her breasts a little harder, "LOOK AT ME." Carol opened her eyes and he smirked, "That's my girl. Want ya lookin' at me when we cum. Now cum with me woman."

Carol nodded her head; she could feel it building in the pit of her stomach. It was a slow build. She was going nuts as the first twitches hit her core, then she slammed down around him screaming his name as she felt him tense, his seed filling her. Daryl fell onto her as his orgasm hit his body biting down on the crook of her neck. He was panting as his cock started to soften. He gently kissed her neck, muttering "Sorry" as he kissed.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol was singing as she dished up dinner that night. She couldn't believe what had happened in the motor pool, but she was glad that right now Daryl was moving his stuff from the perch into her cell. She smirked at Tyreese as she handed him his plate. She owed the man for being what finally pushed Daryl into action. Tyreese smiled, "Carol would you like to take a walk after dinner?"

Before she could answer, Daryl was at her side; he pulled down the side of her shirt, flashing Tyreese the bite mark. Daryl softly kissed it, "She's busy." Daryl slapped her ass and took a plate sitting down, making sure he saved a seat for her.

Tyreese winked at Carol, "You're welcome." She stared at him in wonder and saw him sit down with Rick the two men laughing and then raising their glasses to her. She looked over at Daryl who was smirking at her. Rick and Tyreese had made sure he would stake a claim on her. She rubbed the bite mark and smiled, and she was just fine with that. Just fine.


	130. Jealousy Hurts

Chapter 129….Jealousy Hurts

**Well this one comes from several different people who wanted something where Daryl and Carol both get jealous. So I wait to combine them, so this goes out to…Paws, FinnetheHuman1697, RhiannonMiur, 80p, so I hope you girls like this one.**

**I should have one more update tonight as long as the reviews stay positive. You want to tell me a grammar thing to change feel free. I listen to those, but the rest, just stop reading. Thanks!**

**-Winter Heat-**

Tyreese sighed watching Carol on the guard tower; she was such a cute woman. There was just something about her that he liked. She was gentle and kind, always had a kind word for everyone. He just didn't know how to get close to her. Whenever he did try to approach her Daryl appeared and he fucking didn't know what the guy's problem was. Everyone said that Daryl and Carol weren't a couple, but were a couple. He had no idea what the hell that meant. He sighed watching as Daryl took the steps to the guard tower. Her guard dog was on duty he would never get a chance to talk to her now. He headed inside thinking that maybe tonight at bed time, he'd make his move. Maybe.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol was exhausted, between guard duty and dinner she was the walking dead. She chuckled to herself as she walked up the stairs toward her cell. She was almost through the door when Tyreese appeared, "Hey Carol."

She sighed, but turned with a smile, "Hey need something?"

Tyreese shook his head, "NO,no, just was wondering if you'd go for a walk with me in the morning. Thought we could get to know each other better."

Carol was floored; a man was asking to get to know her better. She had hoped for this moment for months but the wrong man was asking. She sighed, "Well that would be nice, but I have Judith in the morning."

Tyreese smiled moving closer, "That's fine, she can come along. The fresh air will do her some good."

Carol smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, she knew in her heart the only man she wanted attention from was Daryl, but she was in the permanent friend zone with him, "Ok, tomorrow morning then."

Tyreese smiled, leaning down he kissed her cheek, "Tomorrow then, good night Carol."

She blushed, "Night." As she turned she saw Daryl standing in the doorway of his cell, he looked pissed. She shook her head and went into her cell, her chest was heavy, she had no claim on him and he had made it clear to her that he wanted nothing but friendship from her. As she eased back on her bunk, she felt tears biting at her eyes. She was just a stupid, old fool to think that Daryl Dixon would want a woman like her. She curled up on her side and prayed for sleep to take her away from the pain that her heart felt.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl stood there in the dark cover of his cell and watched as that mother fucker kissed her cheek like it was nothing! NOTHING! Daryl had thought about it a million times but he stopped himself. Even Merle had told him to pick his sack up and just fucking do it! But there he was like a dark knight in shining amour with all his smooth talking and ways kissing HIS WOMAN, HIS! He was the one that looked for Sophia, HE was the one that found her on the farm and found her in the tombs! HE WAS not that god damn mother fucker. He growled, as he watched her retreat to her cell.

Merle stirred on his bunk, "What the fuck is ya problem?"

Daryl scoffed,"Ain't got a problem, don't ya got little kids to scare or some shit?"

Merle snickered, "Not right now, but in the morning. What's got your panties in a knot?"

Daryl shook his head, "Tyreese, that fucker just kissed her cheek! Ain't none of my business, I know."

Merle sighed, "I told ya boy ya best get a move on before someone else takes what's yours."

Daryl growled, "She ain't mine!"

Merle chuckled, "Ain't the way it looks. She looks at ya like a god damn new bike on Christmas. Ya best be figurin' that shit out. Now will ya shut the hell up so I can sleep boy, got an angel to stalk tomorrow."

Daryl rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling above him. He had to find a way to tell Carol he cared about her, that he didn't want her hanging on one else. He folded his arms behind his head and thought, there had to be a way.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol was one of the first ones up that morning. She had gotten Judith feed and was working hard on getting oatmeal out when Karen came in. The woman wasn't bad, Carol didn't mind her, she didn't know her, but the way she looked at Daryl made her skin crawl. But she knew that Karen was younger than she was, pretty, and she could see why Daryl would want someone like her. Karen smiled at her, "Morning Carol, oatmeal this morning?"

Carol smiled, "Daryl found us some honey to go with it so it's a little better than normal."

Karen groaned, "Lord, I could kiss that man. I love honey on my oatmeal. Thanks for breakfast."

Carol nodded, now wishing she had spit in it. She sighed going back to her task.

Daryl entered the common room after hunting and he smirked at Carol sitting his newly skinned kills on the counter, "Mornin'."

Carol smiled, "Morning, the honey was a hit. Everyone was really happy about it."

Daryl blushed, "Good, glad they liked it. Ya eat yet?"

Before Carol could answer Karen snaked up between them, her hand going to Daryl's chest, "Oh sugar I just had to tell you how much we loved the honey. It just melted in my mouth, probably would melt on other parts of me if you want to check."

Daryl was frozen in place he had no idea how to get this woman off him. He looked at Carol and her face changed, Daryl wasn't sure what was coming but it was gonna be either really good or really bad.

Carol stepped around Karen, giving her a gentle shove backward, without thinking she cupped Daryl's face in-between her hands and pulled his lips to hers. She kissed him with everything she had. Daryl was frozen at first then his hands went to her hips and he responded kissing her back. His tongue flicking out to trace her lips and she opened her mouth letting him in.

Karen stood there in shock as their tongues visible danced together. Merle whistled and clapped, "THAT's the way little brother, ya get that!"

Carol pulled back her face bright red, "I'm so….I'm just…." Daryl could see the tears building up in her eyes, he tried to grab her wrist and tell her it was fine but she ran like the devil was chasing her.

Daryl looked at Karen, his chest heaving, "Sorry, got to check on my woman." He looked at Tyreese, "Carol's too busy to walk with ya, but ya and Karen can take Judith for the mornin' that would be great."

Daryl darted after Carol, hoping that she didn't get too far; they had a lot to talk about.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol hid inside the small shed they used for gardening. She couldn't believe what she had done. Daryl would never be able to look at her again. Why did she do it? She knew why she did it; she couldn't stand to see Karen put her hands on him. Something snapped in her, she just wished the Earth would open up and swallow her. She sobbed into her knees, until she heard the door to the shed open.

Daryl sighed when he found her; he shut the door and walked over sitting down next to her. She didn't look at him, she just kept herself folded up, "Daryl, can I be alone?"

Daryl huffed, "Yup, I ain't talkin'. Enjoy your alone time."

Carol waited for him to get up, but he didn't he just sat there playing with a hole in his pants. Carol sighed, "I'm sorry ok. I wasn't thinking."

Daryl smirked, "You're sorry ya kiss me?"

Carol snapped her head at him, "NO, yes,…..Jesus Daryl. I'm dying of embarrassment, I know you're pissed. I'm just sorry if I upset you."

Daryl smirked shaking his head, "I ain't upset. About time ya made a move, I thought I might die with all that flirting with no moving toward the flirting."

Carol's head almost spun off her head, "WHAT?"

Daryl snickered, "Yup, I was waitin' for ya to make a move. I guess ya did, so now it's my turn."

He leaned over kissing her softly, it was clumsy and awkward and Carol couldn't remember a better kiss. He was almost falling over to get to her so Carol got up straddling him. They both took a deep breath, their chests heaving. Carol looked into his eyes, "You sure about this?"

Daryl swallowed hard, "Yeah, now shut up and kiss me woman."

Carol giggled as their lips met, the kisses were soft and gentle at first. Her hands rested on his shoulders, while his hands rested on her hips. They explored each other on the outside of their clothes not letting it go too far. When Merle finally had to come get him for watch duty, they were both moaning in need from the make out session.

Merle chuckled, "Little sis, don't let 'im fuck ya in the shed for fuck sakes."

Carol turned to see Merle standing there smug smile on his face, "MERLE!" Her and Daryl screamed in unison.

Merle slammed the door laughing, "Come on lover boy, we have watch."

Carol bit her lip looking down at his erection, "Sorry."

Daryl shook his head, cupping her cheek, "Nah, don't be sorry, we'll get there. No move, I got to get this fuckin' thing to go down before he laughs himself to death."

She stood and watched as he shifted himself in his pants, she smirked, "I could help you with that."

Daryl shook his head, "Nope, somewhere special and I'm tellin' ya that this shed ain't it. Now come on."

As they walked hand and hand toward the guard tower he pulled her into him, "Now no walkin' with that big fucker, I sent him off with Karen and Judith, You're my WOMAN! Now go on, I got shit to do." He kissed her hard and then slapped her ass walking into the tower and disappearing.

Carol blushed but walked toward the prison, today hadn't turned out like she thought it would. She thought she could hear Merle laughing his ass off in the tower, then the sound of a slap and Merle crying out an "Ouch"; yeah it was a good day.

**There you go ladies. Hope you liked it. The following chapter will go along with this. So stay tuned.**


	131. IN Prayer

Chapter 130….In Prayer

**Alright this one goes with the last one as an add on, it came to me by LittleShelly, who wanted one of Carol and Daryl in church services and they both get turned on. I hope no one wants to kill me for this one, but hey here we go! LOL….oh well I went all day without a nasty gram…LOL**

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl couldn't believe he was doing this. He had never spent a minute in church in his life, but the time they were looking for Sophia. He sighed, combing his unruly hair into some kind of shape. He hated this, but if it made her happy he would go. Who the hell knew if it was really Easter any way? He stepped out of his cell and she was waiting for him. She had on that cute ass yellow sundress with the little green flowers. He stared at her legs, wanting to take her back into the cell and showing her what that hadn't gotten to yet. They had gotten past some bases, though Daryl wasn't sure which ones they had tackled, he knew that sucking nipples and a hand job got them somewhere.

Carol laughed, "Is this alright?"

Daryl nodded, "Fuck, yes. Why don't we stay here and let the others go on to the little service."

Carol sighed, walking over she kissed him softly, "After church, I promise, I'll go on a walk with you and then you will get your Easter reward."

Daryl smirked as she took his hand leading him down the stairs, "I like Easter rewards."

Carol laughed at his silly smile as she pulled him into the yard. Rick and Glenn had pushed the old bleachers into the center of the basketball court and moved a tall table in front of it for Hershel's bible. Daryl took Carol's hand and helped her up the metal bleachers, the sun already coming up to make them suffer through the service.

As Hershel started he went around and asked everyone to say one thing they were grateful for this year. Daryl groaned, not wanting to do it. So when it came time for his turn, Carol stood up for both of them, holding his hand, "Daryl and I are thankful for our family. All of you. Both of us came from small families so now to have such a large one, it's wonderful."

She was talking but all Daryl could think about was how short that skirt was. He was almost drooling on himself when she pulled it under her ass to sit down he saw a flash of green. Oh he loved green on her and if she was wearing green panties….fuck he was hard. He shifted uneasy on the metal bleachers as she reached over and squeezed his hand, he was hard as a rock. Shit he hoped he didn't have to get up.

As Hershel talked on about God's scarf ice for us, she couldn't help but look at her man sitting next to her. He had his elbow resting on his knee and he was chewing on his thumbnail. His arm was flexing and she wanted to lean over and run her tongue down the muscles, tracing each little curve with her tongue. She felt her face flush and she felt heat flood her core. She crossed her ankles trying not to think about the man that was pure sex sitting there. Daryl put his hand on her bare knee, "Ya alright?" He whispered in that husky ass voice.

Carol just nodded her head, she was afraid to speak. She wanted Hershel to get this over with, she had plans for her man and Hershel was taking too damn long. She bowed her head and asked God to forgive her for what she was going to do.

Hershel smiled up at the group, "Bow your heads please."

As soon as the people around them bowed their heads, Carol shoved her hand into him cupping him giving him a quick squeeze. Daryl's head shot up and he looked at her, her eyes pleading with him. She didn't need to ask him twice. He hopped down off the side and reached for her grabbing her around the waist, the two of them made a fast getaway before anyone even looked up. Daryl locked the tower door and chased her up the stairs. They could still see the group was in prayer.

Daryl pushed her against the wall, "Ain't gonna last long woman."

Carol nodded, panting, "It's fine me either, get undressed."

Daryl growled as he helped her pull that sundress over her head. He moaned when he cupped her green lace boy shorts, they were soaked. He grinned at her, "You dirty dirty girl."

Carol smirked, "You have no idea Dixon."

She pushed the panties down throwing them to the side. As she unzipped his pants, Daryl was gone; he was working on animal instinct only as he slammed into her. He filled her up so right, Carol screamed out her nails biting into his shoulder, "OH GOD!"

Daryl bit at her neck as he continued to pound into her, their bodies covered in sweat, their lips tasting each part of the other. Close wasn't close enough as they pulled each other closer. He could feel her getting closer and he bit down on her nipple, making her scream out again, "OH GOD!"

Daryl laughed, "Keep prayin' woman, he ain't gonna hear ya. Ya should say my name I'm the one makin' ya cum. Now fuckin' CUM!"

Carol was half in and out of it as he continued to slam his hips into hers, he wanted to make this good, he wanted her to cum so hard. He felt her clench around him and saw the pure ecstasy on her face and he let himself go, falling over the edge with her.

They panted into each other's necks, kissing and muttering to each other. When they dressed, they helped each other, caressing the other's body as they did. They had so much to learn about each other and half the fun of new love was the discovery.

They finished up and headed to the yard. Everyone was inside for breakfast. As they walked in everyone stopped and looked at them. Hershel was looking down at his plate, "Daryl and Carol I'm glad you got into your prayer."

Merle started laughing, "Shit little sis, the damn group heard your ass. During church mouse? Damn you are a Dixon."

Beth smacked Merle on the back of the head. Carol wanted to dig a hole to crawl in, but Daryl just scanned the room, waiting for someone to say shit to him or Carol, he put his arm around his woman, "And God said to them go forth and multiply the Earth. That's what we were doin' anybody got a problem with that?"

Merle was still chuckling, "Nope no one has a problem little brother, by the way good fucking job."

Beth smacked him again and the group started laughing. No one would ever forget Daryl's special Easter, he knew he won't.

**Ok, that's it for tonight**


	132. Papa Don't PreachMy Little Girl

Chapter 131….Papa Don't Preach

**This one comes from adelicateflower, who wanted poor Sophia to get pregnant with Carl's kid. So here we go….I thought about using this one with Dusk, but we'll just call it an A/U to Dusk….LOL…had fun writing this one.**

**-Winter Heat-**

Sophia sat next to Carl staring at the stick in her hands, tears were streaming down her face, "Oh God, what are we going to do?"

Carl looked sick through he put his arm around her pulling her into his chest, "I don't know. I know I love you and I'll take care of you and the baby. I'm sorry we did this the wrong way."

Sophia nodded, looking at the gold promise ring that Carl had given her. It wasn't like anyone didn't know they were going to be together, it's just she was seventeen and he was eighteen and her father had made it clear that they were NOT getting married at least for another year. Sophia felt a wave nausea hit her as she thought about her father. What the hell was she going to do? He would kill Carl for sure now. He didn't even know they were having sex and had been for a year.

Carl rubbed her back, "You want me to go with you home?"

Sophia looked up at him her eyes wide, "NO! I need to tell them alone first. It's for the best. I love you."

Carl smiled at her, "I love you too. You sure about this?"

Sophia nodded, "Yeah, he won't hurt me. He's not like that, but he might kill you, so this is the best way. Why don't you go tell your dad and Michonne. Come by the house later with them and we can all sit down and talk about this."

Carl stood up pulling her into his chest, placing a soft kiss to her lips, "I love you Sophia Marie and I can't wait till you're my wife. I can't wait to see our baby."

Sophia nodded, tears still falling down her face, "I love you too." With one last kiss they parted company, Carl going to tell his father and Sophia heading to tell one angry red neck father.

**-Winter Heat-**

Papa I know you're going to be upset

Cuz I was always your little girl

You should know by now

I'm not a baby

Sophia walked across the field that was now filling up with small houses. She could see her father on the porch with the boys and May playing in the small front yard. She sighed, swallowing hard as Tanner ran up to her, "Sissy! Look what I can do!" The little boy did a somersault on the grass and stood up grinning big, "Daddy said I look like a frog kissing my own ass."

Daryl huffed, "I told ya ta stop sayin' that shit, your momma is gonna ring my damn neck boy."

Tanner giggled and took off chasing his little brother and sister. Sophia sighed coming over and sitting down next to her daddy. Daryl eyed her, "What's up peaches? Ya and lover boy have a fight or somethin'?"

Sophia shook her head, "No." Tears spilled out, down her cheeks, "Daddy I have to tell you something and I hope you won't hate me."

Daryl stopped sharpening his arrows and stared at her, "What the fuck is gonna on that ya would think I could hate ya? Nothin' could make me hate ya, now spill it."

Sophia looked into the eyes of the only man that had ever cared for her besides Carl, "Daddy I'm pregnant."

Daryl stared at her for a few minutes, then he got up silently grabbing the three little ones he walked into the house leaving Sophia to sob alone. He set the kids in their room and found his wife in their bedroom making the bed. He grabbed his crossbow, "Our daughter is on the porch and she needs ya, she's knocked up. I'm goin' to see her beau."

Before Carol had time to even think he was gone, heading out the back door. Carol ran down the stairs and went to the porch where she found her daughter crumbled. Carol pulled her into her arms, "Oh baby, it's gonna be alright. A baby is a blessing. At least you and Carl love each other."

Sophia shook her head, "Daddy hates me."

Carol rocked her daughter in her arms, "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. No he would never hate you. Just settled down." Carol bit her lip hoping her husband had some sense and took his brother with him, someone needed to protect Carl, though she wouldn't mind punching him in the dick too.

**-Winter Heat-**

You always taught me right from wrong,

I need your help daddy please be strong,

I may be young at heart but I know what I'm saying

The one you warned me all about,

The one you said I could do without we're in an awful mess and I don't mean maybe

Daryl stalked across the Fort compound and pounded on his brother's door. Merle came to the door and eyed him, "What's goin' on?"

Daryl pulled on his crossbow strap, "Little fucker knocked 'Phia up. Need ya ta come with me for some redneck ass stompin."

Merle snarled, "Fuckin' yeah."

Beth stood there shaking her head, "You two don't do nothin' stupid!"

Merle kissed her cheek, "Head over to their house sugar, be back soon."

Papa don't preach I'm in trouble deep

Papa don't preach I've been losing sleep

But I made up my mind

I'm keeping my baby, I'm gonna keep my baby

Daryl stood at the Grimes door as Merle pounded. Rick came to the door his face looking exhausted beyond his years, "I know why you're here."

Daryl snorted, "So tell me what's the asshole gonna do about it now that he's knocked my girl up?"

Rick sighed, "Fuck! I don't know he loves her Daryl, you god damn know that."

Carl came up behind his dad, "I love her Daryl. I want that baby, I want her."

Daryl growled, "You and ME in the center of the Compound, NOW!"

Carl moved to follow him, but Rick put his hand on his shoulder, "Son he's gonna kick your ass."

Carl nodded, "If I get to be with Sophia it's worth it."

Rick gave his son a nod and followed behind, hoping that the angry man didn't kill his son.

**-Winter Heat-**

Beth came running into the house with little MJ on her hip. Carol had finally gotten Sophia settled down, the two of them sitting on the couch. Beth's eyes were wide, "OH GOD Carol! They're fighting in the middle of the compound."

Sophia screamed, "NO! NOT LIKE THIS!" She ran from the house.

Carol yelled over her shoulder to Beth, "Watch the kids please."

By the time they got to the center of the compound. Carl was bleeding from his nose, lip, and eyebrow and he was holding his ribs. Daryl had a gash on his cheek.

Daddy, daddy if you could only see,

Just how good he's been treating me,

You'd give us your blessing right now,

Cuz we are in love,

We're in LOVE

Sophia screamed putting herself between the two men, her back to Carl, "DADDY! You can't do this! I love him! Why are you making me chose?"

Daryl snarled, "Ain't nothin' about chosen, you're my daughter! God damn it and I won't have this! He's been touchin' ya and he's gonna pay!"

Sophia closed her eyes, pulling out the big guns, "YOU'RE NOT MY DADDY!"

The whole crowd gasped and Carol let out a sob, Daryl dropped his fists and nodded his head. He walked over to Sophia looking her right in the eye, "Ain't nothin' change I love ya like your mine. Ya don't want me for a daddy I'll be here when ya need me. Good luck to ya both."

Sophia's chin trembled as she watched her daddy walked over to her momma who was crying. He wrapped an arm around her and whispered in her ear walking back toward home. Her Uncle Merle stopped in front of her, "Girlie, if you wasn't in the family way I'd punch ya." He stormed off behind her parents and she felt a hand on her back.

Carl smiled at her sadly, "I'm sorry baby."

Sophia sobbed into his chest, letting him wrap his arms around her.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl held Carol as she cried that night. They had sent Beth over to Rick's with some of Sophia's things. It was for the best that she stayed there for awhile. Carol had been cut to the core by what Sophia had said and she was upset that she was losing her little girl finally. As Daryl laid there holding his wife, he remember an old Time McGraw song, 'My Little Girl'.

Gotta hold on easy as I let you,

Gonna tell ya how much I love ya, though I think you already know,

You're beautiful baby from the outside in,

Chase your dreams but always know that road that will lead you home again,

Go on take on this whole world, but to me always be, My Little Girl

Daryl eased out from underneath Carol, kissing her cheek softly. He checked on the other three hellions and then made his way downstairs. His heart heavy in his chest. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the kitchen and sat down at the table in the kitchen his head in his hands. Daryl Dixon sobbed, that stupid song echoing in his head.

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile, Melted my heart of stone,

Now look at you, I turn around, and you're almost grown,

Some day some boy will come and ask me for your hand

I won't say "yes" unless I know,

He's the half that makes you whole,

He has a poet's soul,

And the heart of a man's man,

I know he'll say he's in love,

But just between you and me, He won't be good enough.

Daryl was broke from his thoughts by a soft knock on the back door. He turned around and saw Carl standing there. Daryl snorted, turning back to his whiskey, "Best come back later, May's only two. You done took enough from this family boy."

Carl sighed, opening the door; he came in and sat down across from Daryl, "I know you're hurt. She's hurting too. She didn't mean what she said and she knows she hurt you and Carol today. She won't stop crying and she's a mess. This is on both of us, we were careless, but I'm not sorry for it. I love your daughter and wanted to be part of this family. Why the hell else do you think I stepped into the middle of that damn compound, knowing I would get my ass kicked. I wanted to prove to you that I was man enough to be with her. I'll protect her with my last breath! Her and my baby! I'm not some asshole here Daryl, I really have been in love with her since the day y'all came into the quarry. Please….for her…for your grandchild….be ok with this."

Daryl sat there staring at the shot glass in front of him. Carl got up and started out the door when he heard Daryl stand up, "Well I have rules."

Carl nodded turning around, "Alright."

Carol eased her way into the kitchen, standing behind her husband, "Rules are ya marry 'er right away. Ain't right for another Dixon to be born out of marriage. Don't care if ya think you're already married. Her momma deserves to be there. Then we'll build onto the house here, until then you all can stay in the dining room. We can close it off from the rest of the house and give ya space. She's young, your young and you need family. Your dad has his hands full with the compound and we can help ya. Those are my rules….oh and if I hear ya fuckin' my daughter married or not I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YA."

Carl nodded, "I can accept that. Now will you come talk to her?"

Daryl nodded, turning to Carol, "You want to come woman?"

Carol had tears in her eyes, she was so proud of him, this was killing him but yet he was being so strong. She cupped his face, "No baby you go on. I'll be here when you get back. I love you so much."

She kissed him softly, he gave her a sad smile, "At least we have the other three." Carol hugged him hard; he turned and followed Carl out into the night.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carl waited in the living room as Daryl opened the door to Carl's room slowly. He sighed when he heard her soft sobs, that sound made his gut twist. He shut the door quietly behind him, looking at the young woman laying with her back to him. He took a deep breath, "Ya know, there ain't ever been a time since ya first made my brownies that I didn't think ya was mine." Sophia turned over wiping at her face and sitting up, her chin trembling, but Daryl held his hand up to stop her from talking. "Ya wanted me to be with your momma. I remember that, ya called me her boyfriend before your momma and I ever put a label on what we were. And May might be my blood daughter but she's my second daughter. You're always gonna be my little girl. You understand that?"

Sophia got off the bed and flew into her father's arms, hugging him with everything she had, "I'm so sorry daddy! I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me."

Daryl chuckled, his own tears falling, squeezing her tight, "Oh peaches there ain't nothin' ya could do that would make me not love ya. Nothin'. I was mad, I don't want ya startin' so young, but there ain't no helpin' that now."

Sophia pulled back and Daryl wiped at her tears, she stared at him in shock, "Oh daddy I made you cry." She wiped at his tears.

Daryl huffed, "Pfft, ain't cryin' my eyes are sweatin'. That boy of yours is a good man, still want to kick him in the nuts, but he's a Dixon now. Ya have to live with us for awhile, while the boy builds ya a house and ya best get married for your momma. No arguing on that, she's hurt too and ya got to make this right. Ya hear me?"

Sophia nodded, "Thank you daddy. I love you."

Daryl hugged her hard, "I love you too peaches. Always have always will."

**Ok, I cried like a damn baby! I thought this would be great and funny but then it pulled at my heart something awful! I hope you liked! Kaye**


	133. Penthouse Suite

Chapter 132…..Penthouse Suite

**Well this one is for Mrsreedus69….it has a few pretty new things to me, so if I get them wrong….forgive me…again just because I'm called the Queen of Smut doesn't mean I understand all these things. But I think I got all her wishes into one very complete chapter. This is the HARDCORE SMUT….so take notes ladies if you're trying to spice things up and I don't know if I've done any of these things, you guys already think I'm crazy. So WARNING has been given. And now I have wine…so here we go!**

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl watched as Merle stuffed every girlie mag he could find from the old gas station into his bag. Daryl groaned, "Fuck it all Merle, you're already getting' pussy every night from Beth, what the fuck ya need those for?"

Merle grinned, "Ain't ya and Carol ever looked at them together?" Daryl raised and eyebrow and Merle laughed, "Shit little brother, how the fuck did ya get together? Shit, ya look through it and find a story ya like or a new position or fuck just look at the damn pics and get some fuckin' ideas. Beth gets all fuckin' nuts when we does it this way. Then I burn the ones she don't like and keep the ones she does. Ya make it about them and they like it."

Daryl sighed as his brother pushed two copies of penthouse into his hands, "I don't if Carol would like this."

Merle huffed, "Give it a fucking try. Jesus Christ."

Daryl put the penthouse into his bag and grabbed a bottle of whiskey on his way out and followed his brother. They still had an hour before they got back to the prison."

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol came back into their cell and smirked at the man lying in the bunk, "So come here often?"

Daryl smirked sitting up on the edge of the bunk, he motioned her over and she came over standing between his legs. He leaned into her stomach, wrapping his big hands around her thighs, taking a deep scent of her, "DAMN woman, I fuckin' missed ya."

Carol giggled, running her hands through his hair, "Oh you did, how much?"

Daryl pushed his head up her shirt, licking at her bare skin, "Fuckin' awful. Bein' in a truck with Merle's dumb ass for two days. I thought my dick fell off, it was so pissed off without ya."

Carol hummed as his hands moved to her ass pulling her into him, his voice a whisper, "I can fuckin' smell that pussy woman."

Carol groaned, "God Daryl, you haven't even unpacked. Give me two minutes to change and we can pick up from right there."

Daryl sighed as she moved away from him. He froze when she picked up his bag and smiled at the bottle, "For later?" Daryl smirked, but his eyes went wide when she pulled out the penthouse. Carol looked at him her eyebrows going into her hair. She leaned against the wall looking at the pictures, "Daryl?"

Daryl huffed, "Damn him, Merle said that him and Beth look at 'em to get ideas. I'm so fuckin' sorry."

Carol smirked, "Really? Well take your clothes off and let's see what we can find then."

Daryl opened the bottle of whiskey and took a mouth full of it, he fucking love his woman. He set the bottle down and pulled off his shirt and then his boots and pants were gone. He was fucking hard as hell as he sat down on the bed. Watching her as she slowly removed her clothes. He would never fucking get enough of her naked. He didn't care how damn old they were. Even if his dick didn't work, his fingers and tongue would have to do. He groaned as she sat down next to him, he wrapped an arm around her and looked over her shoulder at the penthouse.

Carol looked at a picture of a much younger woman laying on the ground with her legs open her hand exposing her core. She looked at Daryl and he blushed, "What?"

Carol shook her head, "Nothing, it's just I don't look like that."

Daryl sighed, turning the page to a picture of a guy with perfect abs, fucking a girl from behind, "I don't fuckin' look like that and ya say ya love my body."

Carol smirked, kissing his nose, "I do. Now you won't think badly of me no matter what I find."

Daryl kissed her neck, "Nope, whatever ya want."

Carol moaned as he kissed up her neck, "I want this."

Daryl looked at the magazine and then back at Carol, "Really? Ya sure?"

Carol nodded, "Yup, that's what I want. I mean don't hurt me, but I hear it's hot."

Daryl nodded, "Ok, but then ya have to do it to me."

Carol smirked, "Alright. What should I do?"

Daryl moved her on all fours coming up behind her; he slowly ran his hand down her back, kissing the bare skin loving the goose bumps that came up. His hands slid to her ass, one kneading her soft flesh while the other went up to cradle one breast. When he rolled her nipple in-between his fingers she moaned, "Daryl….god baby."

He smirked, kissing her neck; his hard cock pushed against her ass, "What baby? Who's my girl? Come on tell me!"

Carol gasped as his hand that had been on her ass slipped into her folds, pushing into her core, "I'M YOUR GIRL…ME!"

Daryl moved his hand so his thumb hit her clit and she screamed out, bucking against his hand. But he pulled back, slowing her down. She made those little mewling sounds that drove him nuts and his cock was freaking the fuck out as she started moving back against him. But this was her turn; he'd get his, he bit down on her shoulder, "You want to cum baby? You want me to make you cum hard?"

Carol was pouring with sweat as he wrapped his hand around her little neck, he increased his speed with his fingers and he could feel her getting close. He put just a little pressure to the base of her neck and she gasped, her hips going nuts as her body tensed. She was close, he whispered in her ear, "MAKE MY PUSSY CUM, cum on baby, make me feel it."

Carol tried to scream but he increased the tension on her throat as her muscles contracted around his finger, he could feel her body twitching and his hand was flooded with her juices. He released her neck slowly kissing it, her breath came out in short pants as he whispered to her, "Ya alright?"

She collapsed on the bunk, pulling him down with her, he moved next to her while she caught her breath. She looked at him and smiled, moving to lay half on his chest, "I'm fuckin' fantastic. That." She kissed his nipple, "Was." Her teeth bit down softly making him moan, "GREAT. Now your turn."

He moved over as she crawled on top of him. She looked like a god damn goddess as she pumped him in her hand, making his hips buck uncontrollably. She stared at his face while she worked him up. She leaned down kissing the head of his cock, then she ran her tongue along the tip making him groaned, "FUCKIN' HELL CAROL, GET THE FUCK ON!"

She moved over him, easing down on his cock, he moaned, his hands going to her breast. He rolled her nipples and smirked when he felt her clench up, she leaned down putting both hands on his neck, "You ready?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah."

Carol began rocking back and forth, increasing her speed as her grip on his neck got more intense. Daryl was lost, between the sweet pressure on his neck and the feel of her vice like pussy he was ready to burst. He started bucking up into her, his face red. She increased her speed, "Cum for me baby, I'm gonna cum….cum for me."

She squeezed hard on his neck, he came like a geyser hard and fast inside her. He felt her hands go slack on his neck as she clenched down for her second time. The two of them screaming out at the top of their lungs.

Carol collapsed on top of him, sweat and kisses mixing together as they came down. Whispering to each other how much they loved each other. After awhile, Daryl pulled her to his chest and covered them both up. He rubbed her back softly as they just enjoyed being together, he kissed her lips softly, "Merle has good ideas sometimes."

Carol smiled, "Hell yeah, I think I'll make sure he has extra honey on his oatmeal tomorrow."

Daryl smirked, "Or we could use the honey now and say fuck Merle."

Carol giggled, getting out of bed, he stared at her for a minute and then he was up getting dressed with her. He grabbed her waist right before they left the cell, "Let's go do somethin' that penthouse would've published."

Carol kissed him hard, "Way ahead of you." She slapped his ass hard and ran from the cell. Hershel was coming back from the bathroom and he shook his head at the two young people.

"Damn kids, I could show them a thing or two." He laughed as he went back into his cell.

**Ok, hope you liked**** The neck thing, don't use belts and all that shit, just some firm pressure with your hand will do the treat and only with consenting adults. Ok, I feel better, I'm such a damn pervert. Night all!**


	134. The Karen Factor

Chapter 133…The Karen Factor

**Well this one is for sarafina2012, who wanted Daryl and Karen to become friends over something. I can't say too much because then it gives away the story! But it's cute and fluffy. I hope you like it. Also I added in a song request from tianna jones, "Crazy Girl" by Eli Young Band.**

**I'm working through the requests so bare with me! I just got a new one in last night so that's good. Keep them coming my friends. So far two days and no nasty grams. Let's hope that holds out.**

**I own nothing but I wish I did, I would create a writer/reader site that was safe for us all. Hugs always Kaye**

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol sighed pulling herself from her bunk, she knew Daryl would already be gone and it made her sick how much the man worked. Since the Woodbury group came the two of them were getting less and less sleep. Carol got herself together and made her way down to the common room. Karen and Beth were already handing out breakfast. Carol smiled sitting down next to Hershel, "What are you working on?"

Hershel smiled looking up at her, "Oh Glenn and I have been working with some of the ladies from Woodbury to figure out the date. Figured it might be good to keep a record of things."

Carol nodded, "It's July 17th."

Hershel looked at her, "How do you know that?"

Carol blushed, "I keep a journal and my watch has the date on it."

Hershel looked at her bare wrist, "You don't wear a watch."

Carol nodded, "Yeah it's in my bag, it was my momma's and I keep it. I have winded it up every night, helps my mind. Ya know, a little piece of the old world."

Hershel smirked, "I could kiss you! Thank you."

Carol nodded, "No problem, glad I could help."

Later that afternoon Carol saw Daryl, she went to wave to him, but she saw him talking to Karen and it looked like it was a private conversation but it twisted at her gut to see him talking with her. Carol knew they were nothing more than friends, but there was something about the way they were standing so close that seemed familiar. It made her sad.

A few minutes after coming back inside from seeing them together, Daryl came into the common room. Rick was sitting eating lunch and bouncing Judith on his knee. Daryl walked up to him, "I need to go on a run. I'm takin' Karen."

Carol stared at the back of his head, in all their time together he never took her on runs. He always fought tooth and nail against it. Rick caught her eye and shifted Judith, "Why don't you take Carol? She's better on the run and she's one of us."

Daryl huffed, "Nah, Karen's good people. We'll be back by dark."

Carol turned toward the sink, her eyes welling up with tears. Rick saw her do it and wanted to punch Daryl right in the dick, "Alright, by dark."

Daryl nodded leaving without even giving Carol a second glance. Carol felt a hand on her back and turned wiping her cheeks as Rick sighed, "Carol, I'm sorry."

Carol forced a smile, "It's fine, she's pretty." Carol hurried out of the common room; she had already made more of fool out of herself.

By dinner she had pulled herself together. Karen and Daryl were back and Carol was forced to work with the woman. She kept her head down and washed dishes, staying by the sink.

Daryl came up to her at the end of the meal, "Hey."

Carol gave him a tight lipped smile, "Hey."

Daryl looked over at Karen, "Listen, I was hopin' that ya'd switch guard shifts with Karen. I noticed ya ain't been sleepin' good and all."

Carol gave him a curt nod, "Sure Daryl, no problem."

She pushed pass him and went to wipe off tables. Daryl stood there watching her, not sure what the hell had gotten into her. He looked at Karen and she smiled at him, Daryl took another step toward Carol, "Ya need to eat too. I saw ya didn't eat your dinner."

Carol didn't turn to face him; she just waved her hand in the air, dismissing him. She didn't need Daryl Dixon to look out for her, she just fine on her own.

**-Winter Heat-**

It had been a week since Daryl had started spending time with Karen and Carol was feeling like she was at the end of her rope. She had even started sleeping in Beth's cell at night to let them have the cell to themselves. She hated how she felt and she hated more that everyone was staring at her; she knew what they were thinking. Poor pitiful Carol. All alone still Carol. Got your heart broken. Silly Carol no man would want you like that.

She was sitting in the yard with Beth that evening staring up at the stars. They had finished dinner and Beth drug her out into the yard to try and cheer her up. Beth seemed distracted but that was alright because Carol was too. It was her birthday, Happy fucking birthday to me. Carol closed her eyes and turned her face up to the heavens. _Sophia if you can hear mommy I miss you and my birthday is better knowing I had you in my life._

Beth saw her wipe a few tears from her face and she sighed, "Carol it's going to be alright. In fact maybe the night will get better."

Carol smiled at her softly but it didn't reach her eyes, "Yeah, I'm sure it will."

Beth looked toward the prison and her face lit up, "Alright come on, grumpy. Let's go find something to do that will cheer you up."

Carol sighed letting the younger woman pull her toward the prison. When they walked through the door to the common room, the room was filled with everyone from both groups. There were balloons and streamers. Maggie was on top of one of the tables and led everyone in yelling, "SURPRISE!"

Carol covered her mouth tears running down her face, "For me?"

Everyone laughed as Rick stepped toward her, "Yup, for you. For all the stuff you do to keep this place going. Daryl and Karen put this together for you."

Karen stepped toward her, "Yup, we sure did. Hope you like it." Carol watched as Karen put her arm around Rick's waist. She saw the way the woman stared up at Rick, she didn't want Daryl, she wanted Rick.

Carol hugged her hard, "Thank you."

Karen nodded, whispering in her ear, "He's waiting in your cell. He wanted to talk to you alone. He's really nervous so go gentle on him."

Carol nodded; looking around the party was in full swing already. She swallowed hard and walked toward their cell wondering what could be waiting for her there.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl paced back and forth in the cell, his stomach twisting up on him. He could eat all damn day because of his nerves. When he asked Karen to help him do something for Carol's birthday he didn't think it would turn into this. He still was kicking his own ass for asking the woman to teach him how to dance, what the hell was he thinking. He should've just got her shit on the run, but Karen told him that Carol seemed like the kind of woman that material things wouldn't matter too. She seemed like the kind that would want to be shown how he felt. He stared at the CD player on the table; god damn thing was mocking him.

He heard a soft knock and looked to see Carol standing there. She was beaming. He felt his breath catch in his throat, "Hey."

Daryl nodded, standing up, she looked beautiful. She was wearing that pretty yellow peasant top and his favorite black cargo pants. He blushed, "Happy Birthday."

Carol smiled, "So this is why you've been so busy with Karen?"

Daryl nodded, chewing on his thumbnail, "Yeah, I…..hope …..well….just ya do so fuckin' much. Someone needed to do for ya for a change."

Carol nodded, stepping closer to him, her hand going on his chest, "Thank you Daryl."

She was so close he could smell her lavender body spray. He took a deep breath, words were leaving him. He wanted to do this, but he knew he was going to fuck this up something awful. Her hand on his chest was burning him to the core, he wished he was like other men and could throw her down and love her the right way, but he wasn't. He was losing his nerve fast.

Carol looked at the CD player, "A CD player?"

Daryl nodded, taking a deep breath, "Promise not to laugh."

Carol nodded, "I'd never laugh at you Daryl."

Daryl nodded, walking over to the CD player he turned it on, hoping the batteries he found would work enough to last through the damn song he picked. He closed his eyes and hit play.

_**Baby why ya wanna cry?**_

_**You really oughta know that I, Just have to walk away sometimes,**_

_**We're gonna do what lovers do, we're gonna have a fight or two,**_

_**But I ain't ever changin' my mind**_

Daryl walked slowly toward her, swallowing hard, "Can I have this dance?" The words were barely a whisper and Carol felt like she would cry right there, she nodded her head as he put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. Her hands went to his arms as they started swaying to the song.

_**Crazy girl don't you know that I love you?**_

_**And I won't dream of going nowhere,**_

_**Silly WOMAN come here let me hold you,**_

_**Have I told you lately that I love you like crazy, girl.**_

Carol laid her head down on his chest slowly, trying not to scare him. Daryl tightened his arms around her, pulling her under his chin, his nose brushing her hair. God he loved the smell of her. He leaned in a little, whispering to her, before he lost his nerve, "This song makes me think about ya."

_**Wouldn't miss a single day, probably just fade away,**_

_**Without you I'd lose my mind,**_

_**Before you ever came along, I was livin' life all wrong,**_

_**Smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine**_

Carol slowly looked up at him, her heart beating so hard she knew he could feel it. "Really?"

Daryl nodded, "Know it took me forever, but now I'm doing it now. Happy Birthday woman, I love ya." He tilted her chin up and brushed his lips to hers, kissing her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer kissing him with everything she had. Their tongues saying all the things their hearts couldn't get their mouths to say.

Down at the door to the common room, Rick stood with his arm around Karen, "How do you think that is going?"

Karen smirked when she heard the song start over again, "Oh I think it went just fine, just fine."

**Ok, going to mop myself up, I've spilled to the floor into a heap of feels…..WAH! I hope you liked**


	135. Too Many Roosters

Chapter 134…Too Many Roosters

**Well this one comes from aleenaward, who wanted Carol to get hit on by different men from Woodbury all day and Daryl finally reaches his breaking point! I hope you enjoy. I'm working down the list of requests! **

**-Winter Heat-**

You think you're going to have a good and then shit turns upside down and you start to think that every asshole with a dick needs an arrow right in the ass. That's what happened to Daryl Dixon on this day. He got up, went on his hunt, Carol got up with him, making sure he had a little something to eat before he left.

As he was finishing up his oatmeal, Tyreese came in looking all sweaty and big like that mother fucker does. Daryl didn't like the way he looked at Carol. Daryl wasn't sure when he started noticing the eyes of those fuckers from Woodbury being on Carol, but he had and didn't fucking like it. Tyreese was the head of Carol's personal fan club. Daryl wondered at what point she had become the pretty cheerleader that everyone was hanging around for. He sighed, trying to ignore the pissed off feeling in his head and focused on eating. She ain't my woman, she's just my friend. Then the other voice popped up, keep telling yourself that asshole and there ain't gonna be no one there!

Tyreese walked over to Carol and leaned on the counter top taking a deep breath of the oatmeal in the pot, "Mmmmm, Carol you sure know the way to a man's heart! I love working out in the morning to find you standing your cute little butt here with food. Woman you make me crazy!"

Carol blushed and made him a bowl, "You are too sweet Ty, thank you."

Carol tried to brush it off, she wasn't use to this kind of attention and she knew her heart only belonged to one person and that person wasn't interested in her for more than friendship, but when she looked up that one person was eyeing Tyreese like he wanted to rip off his head. Well that was something, wasn't it? She turned around and smiled, maybe it was something.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl had come back to the prison with a few squirrels and rabbits on his string. He couldn't focus. He felt like a fucking seventeen year old again. Why did it bug him so damn much that other men were hitting on Carol?

Why wasn't she slapping them? I mean she had to know they were doing that! She was too good of a woman for any of them! Fucking hell why did he care so much. That voice popped up again, because you do care, idiot! Get in there and mark your territory let the other fuckers know she's your woman.

Daryl froze mid stride, what? Was she my woman? She was my friend. His heart was beating out of his chest as the realization hit him. He was in love with her. HE had been in love with her for a long time and now it was nuts!

As he took his kills into the kitchen he saw Bob one of the Woodbury men sitting next to Carol and the two of them were laughing as she ate her lunch. Daryl slapped his kills down and took the plate that Beth had offered sitting down next to Carol. He glared at Bob, who just kept talking, "My God Carol, I never knew you were so good with your hands. The way you stitched up Miss Price was wonderful. Damn, wonder what else those hands can do?"

Carol chuckled getting up, "Well Bob you just never know."

Daryl was ready to put his head into a wall, who did that fucker think he was talking to Carol like that. Bob looked at him and Daryl growled. Bob turned pale and got up from the table heading back to his cell block. Daryl knew he had to act and act quick. It was like the last day before prom and Carol was head fucking cheerleader.

**-Winter Heat-**

All day it happened, every damn time he got near the woman to talk to her, some asshole from Woodbury showed up and got there first. He was getting pass his limit with this shit. He didn't care what Rick said the next fucker that even looked at her wrong was getting an arrow to the ass.

He was on guard duty when he finally broke. Carol was in the yard with Judith and Daryl was watching them as they played. Little Asskicker was getting so big. His eyes narrowed when he saw Mike walked across the yard and stop next to Carol, the two were talking and then he saw Mike lean over and kiss Carol on the cheek. He saw Carol flinch when he did, that was enough. Before he had time to think, Daryl aimed the bow and shot the fucking right in the ass.

Daryl grinned in victory until Carol's eyes narrowed on him. HE was in BIG TROUBLE. Daryl watched as Carol and Bob helped Mike inside the prison.

Rick came up a few minutes later, a half smirk on his face, "What the hell happened?"

Daryl shrugged, "Bow went off. Wasn't bad, just a flesh wound."

Rick sighed, "Daryl, it went in three inches deep, poor guy ain't gonna sit right for weeks."

Daryl's lip pulled up and he had to fight the smirk, "Well that's a real shame. Hard to do much with your ass hurtin'."

Rick sighed, running his hands over his face, "Look this is my fault. I might have told a few of the men that Carol and you were just friends. I guess I'm wrong."

Daryl narrowed his eyes, "Why the fuck are they askin'? Why didn't they come to me?"

Rick laughed, pointing at the bow, "I think you just made your point. But if you don't back it up then you might as well let her be happy. A woman like Carol needs someone Daryl. Not to take care of her, she's shown us all she doesn't need that. But I was talking to her and she seemed lonely. She needs to be hugged and kissed and told she's beautiful. So if you're going to act you better do it."

Rick turned to leave and Daryl stood there dumbfounded. He had no idea how to give her those things. He was a Dixon. The only person he ever really hugged in his life besides his momma had been Carol and those times were so few and far between. He groaned he was well in over his head.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol had helped Bob and Hershel patch up Mike; she couldn't believe that Daryl had misfired his bow. That was bullshit. She sighed as she made her way upstairs to their cell. Standing there at the door was Tyreese with a handful of wildflowers. He smiled at her, "Miss Carol, I picked these for you earlier and thought…."

He was interrupted when the blanket over their cell opened and out stepped Daryl, his bow in hand, "She's allergic asshole, keep movin'."

Carol had to bite the insides of her cheeks as she watched the two men. Tyreese pulled himself up to his full height, "You think I'm scared of you, you're wrong. That arrow ain't gonna do a thing."

Daryl chuckled, lowering the bow, pointing it toward Tyreese's crotch, "Well I guess I'll just aim lower."

Tyreese looked pale; he looked at Carol, "I'll talk to you in the morning Carol." He pushed gently pass her and stomped down the stairs.

Daryl smirked, yelling after him, "She's busy in the morning ass wipe."

Tyreese growled, while Carol shook her head at him, "Daryl Dixon what are you doing?"

Daryl looked at her, "I'm protectin' your virtue woman!"

Carol shook her head going around him to get into the cell. She changed and she was just getting into bed when she noticed that Daryl was sitting on the floor in front of their cell. She sighed opening the blanket. He looked up at her the bow in his lap, "Daryl what are you doing?"

Daryl smirked, "Standin' guard."

Carol sighed, "For what?"

Daryl growled, "If ya haven't noticed all these assholes around here are thinkin' you're a free woman."

Carol raised an eyebrow at him, "Well aren't I?"

Daryl blushed looking at the floor, "Not if ya don't want to be."

Carol felt her heart beating like mad in her chest; she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, her breath hot on his cheek, "I don't want to be."

Daryl sat there as she went into the cell, his heart was beating hard. He heard the invitation and knew that she wanted him. He stood up straight and tall adjusting his bow on his back he opened the curtain and let it close behind him. That was the night that Daryl Dixon and Carol Peletier became a real couple.

**-Winter Heat-**

The next morning the common room was full when Daryl and Carol finally came in for breakfast. They parted as soon as they entered. The men from Woodbury watched as Carol hummed as she made their bowls for breakfast. Mike winced when Daryl nodded at him, the memory of that arrow to the ass lingering. Tyreese snorted, focusing on his meal, he knew when he was beat. Bob started to make his way toward Carol and Daryl cleared his throat getting the man's attention. Daryl looked at his bow lying on the table and then at Bob. Bob changed course and headed out of the common room. Carol sat down next to Daryl, "Scaring people this morning dear?"

Daryl laughed a real laugh, putting his hand on her hip and pulling her closer, "Doin' what any good man does for his woman."

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed!**


	136. Night Nurse

Chapter 135….Night Nurse

**Well I had two requests for Daryl to get shot and Carol takes care of him. One from Paws and one from CarolDixon, so here we go with this one! Paws has two because she wanted him to fall out of bed and I made that happen here too! **

**I wanted to thank you guys for your support and tell you that another one of the authors is under fire, Ramblin Rose took a lot of hits last night for her CARYL story "Random Hearts" so if you have time send her a little word of encouragement. We need to stand talk and stand behind our writers and readers. It's hard and the things they are saying would make your hair curl, but knowing that you guys are reading makes it worth it.**

**Also, I'm at the bottom of my list for requests. I still have a few, but I'm getting there. If you have a request, please send it to my PM box, it makes it easier to keep track of. Can't wait to see what you guys come up with! **

**Also, I won't have another update till later, I had PT today and I'm hurting so I'm going to take a little down time. I've updated almost everything and Athlete Girl should have dusk done today too. So more Winter Heat tonight late.**

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol knew something was wrong by the way the car came flying into the gate. She felt sick that she didn't see the bike. Where was the damn bike? She ran to the car and pulled opened the door. There slumped in the back seat with blood running down the front of him was Daryl. He looked up at her, "Don't panic woman."

Carol had tears in her eyes and she could speak as she helped him up out of the car. Rick was on his other side and the two of them drug him into the prison. Hershel started working on his gunshot wound and Carol pulled Rick aside, "How? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"

Rick sighed, "We were at the strip mall getting supplies when the governor came from nowhere. Started firing. Took all I could do to get him out of there. Had to leave the damn bike, he's gonna be pissed when he figures out I had to leave the damn bike."

Hershel yelled from the cell where he was working on Daryl, "CAROL! I need some fingers in here!"

Carol ran in to help; Daryl was out thank God because Hershel was pulling the bullet from his left pec muscle, "Lord he was lucky, it didn't go in very deep. Two inches the other way and we would've had a funeral today."

Carol nodded, her fingers holding where Hershel asked her too, but her eyes were locked on his face. She couldn't lose him, not yet. They had gotten so close over the past few years and she still hadn't gotten up the nerve to tell him she loved him. She brushed his hair out of his face with her free hand, "Stay safe isn't an easy request is it baby?"

Hershel looked at Carol and she blushed, realizing that she had just called him baby. Carol looked down, "I don't know what I was thinking."

Hershel gave her a soft smile, "I think I know."

It took them an hour to get Daryl patched up and then twenty minutes for Rick and Merle to manhandle him up to he and Carol's cell. When he was safe in bed, Carol took watch over him, telling everyone to go to bed and get some rest. They all needed to be sharp if the governor was after them once again. She sighed pulling a chair up close to him, "Now you better get better Dixon or I'll put an arrow in your ass this time."

She was finding it hard to keep her eyes open and she finally brought her mattress off the top and laid it on the floor next to the bunk. She figured just a few hours of sleep and she would be right as rain. That's when everything changed.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl was having one hell of a dream, well at first it wasn't. At first it felt like he hit a wall, and his left chest area hurt like a mother fucker, but then something warm and soft snuggled next to him. He smelled a mix of honey and lavender, reminding of a warm summer day back on his grandfather's farm when he was a kid. He snuggled back into the warm and soft thing, his mind drifted to Carol.

Carol.

She smelled like honey and lavender and she was warm and soft. He went to wrap his arm around the soft and warm thing, but his chest screamed at him so he moved his arm that was under him down and under the thing and pulled it close, taking a deep breath of it. It whimpered softly a content sound and he smiled.

Carol always sounded like that. She was always happy. He loved bringing her anything that would make that smile appear on her face. In his dream he could see Carol; she was wearing a cute little sundress and waiting for him. He walked toward her and she cupped his face, "Took you long enough."

Dream Daryl smiled, "Ya know me I'm always the last one to come around."

Carol smiled, "Yes, that one of the things I love about you. Good things come to those who wait you know."

Daryl brushed his knuckles across her face, "You were worth the wait woman." He leaned in and kissed her with everything he had. He could kiss her like that in his dreams, where he knew she wouldn't push him away or laugh at him. He could kiss her with everything he had. His tongue slipping into her mouth tasting the deepest parts of her as he did. That's when he felt it, this wasn't a dream.

His eyes snapped open and he was kissing her, they were lying on the floor of their cell and he was fucking kissing her. Carol wasn't pushing him away, she was kissing him back, and Jesus it felt like coming home.

He felt brave, stupid but brave and he took his left hand and pulled her into his hips. His erection straining against his pants. Her hands felt like pure ecstasy on his bare chest and her leg slipped between his brushing his erection and he moaned out loud.

Carol knew it was wrong to take advantage of him, he was on pain meds and he was wounded, but when she woke to him kissing her, she couldn't help herself if just for a few minutes she let herself get what she had wanted for so long. When he moaned, she felt her core fill up with heat and want. She had dreamt of this moment for so long and here it was. She was going to let it take her where ever it did and she would deal with the fallout just to say she had Daryl Dixon in her arms like this just once.

Merle stood with wide eyes staring at the two on the floor entangled together. He chuckled, making them both freeze, "Well shit, if I knew this was the kind of nursin' we got around here for a gunshot wound, I would've done that to myself."

Daryl blushed as Carol pulled away, her face flush. Carol wanted to die of embarrassment, "I'm so sorry Daryl. Merle keep an eye on him."

Carol pushed herself off the floor and ran from the cell with her shoes in her hands. Merle looked down at Daryl who was now lying on his back covering his face. His erection dying thanks to his brother and his god damn big mouth. Daryl looked up at Merle, "Why the fuck did ya do that?"

Merle huffed, "Well I always thought ya was puttin' it to the mouse. Good job little brother, damn I got to say no Dixon in history has ever landed a classy little thing like her."

Daryl pulled himself up struggling with his injury, "DAMN MERLE! WE AIN'T TOGETHER. Just get the hell out. She probably won't want a fuckin' thing to do with me now! Thanks to ya."

Merle stood there looking at the sorrow in his brother's face, "Ya mean ya really haven't been with 'er? Why the fuck not, she loves ya, ya love 'er? What's the damn issue?"

Daryl shook his head, "She ain't gonna want me."

Merle sighed, thinking for a minute, "If I can get her back in here, ya gonna finally make a move? Or are ya gonna wait till someone else comes along? Because ya can't tell me now that ya have kissed her ya don't want to do it more."

Daryl eased back on the bed, propping the pillows up, his voice quiet, "If ya can get her to come back. I'll tell her, don't know what she'll say but I'll tell her."

**-Winter Heat-**

Merle was on a mission. He was gonna get these two together no matter what it took. He checked the guard tower, accidentally walking in on Glenn getting one hell of a blow job from Maggie. He smirked, but he had more important things to do besides giving them shit, he would file that away for later.

He scanned the yard and saw her sitting there with her back to him, hugging her knees on the small hill. He walked over and sat down next to her, she was crying. Now what the fuck did he do with that? A sobbing woman, great, his brother better fucking thank him for what he was trying to do here.

Merle sighed, "Mouse, ya need to go back in there. He needs to talk to ya."

Carol shook her head, "No, I know what he's going to say and I can't. I'm so stupid. I knew it was wrong, but I just….."

Merle looked at her, "Ya just what?"

Carol shook her head again, "It doesn't matter."

Merle huffed, "Of course it fuckin' matters, now spill it!"

Carol turned to look at him, tears streaming down her face, "I just wanted it for a minute, if that was all I could have then one minute. To feel like I was good enough for him. Just one."

Merle smiled softly at her, "Ya know what I think, I think the two of ya might be the most perfect bunch of idiots I ever did see. He's inside thinkin' the same damn thing. He thinks ya gonna walk in there and tell him ya don't want him. He wants ya Carol; now get your ass back in there, before he tears his stitches comin' to look for ya."

Carol grinned, "Are you sure?"

Merle nodded, "Yup, go on and become my little sis. Move your ass, I got shit to do. I got a farm girl and china man to fuck with."

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol eased into the cell, her heart beating so fast she thought she might die of a heart attack. She looked up to see Daryl propped up with his back to the headboard of the bunk, "Hey."

Carol blushed, "Hey, do you need anything?"

Daryl took a deep breath, he felt like he might throw up at any minute, he held out his hand to her, "Come'ere."

Carol walked toward him, trying to keep her breath even; she sat down on the bunk facing him. Daryl ran his hand over his face, "I don't know how the fuck to do this."

Carol nodded, "Me either."

Daryl looked up at her and smirked, "We're the pair ain't we. Takes me getting' my ass shot again for us to kiss again."

Carol let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah well last time I kiss you, on the cheek."

Daryl took his trembling hand and reached out for hers, their fingers intertwining. Daryl looked down at their hands, "How about I don't have to get shot for the next time, what do ya think of that?"

Carol smiled, nodding her head, "Are you sure? I mean I'm just me."

Daryl huffed, "Yup and I'm just me Carol, what's your point."

Carol finally looked at him, "I'm not getting younger or prettier."

Daryl sighed, shifting closer to her, using his knuckles he tilted her head up so she could look into his eyes, "Just so ya know, there ain't a one of us getting' any younger, expect maybe my dumbass brother and Hershel, but as far as prettier. Well I don't know if I could look at ya if ya got prettier, my eyes would probably burn plumb out of my head if I looked at so much perfection."

Carol let out a little whimper a smile coming to her lips. Daryl smiled at her, "I'm gonna kiss ya."

Carol nodded her head, "Ok."

He moved in slow, his lips brushing hers timid at first then move forceful. Then he flicked his tongue out to seek entry. Carol opened her mouth and was greeted with the best thing in the world. Daryl Dixon was kissing her, really kissing her.

Daryl pulled back, his cock throbbing in his pants and his heart racing in his chest, "I can't finish this like I am. But I want to. Will ya sleep with me? I mean…well ya know…shit Carol." A hot blush coming to his cheeks, Carol laughed and kissed him softly.

She nodded, "I'll lay with you, yes Daryl." She moved over him straddling him and he groaned.

Carol blushed, "Sorry."

Daryl nodded, "Fucking temptress."

Carol howled with laughter as she flopped onto the bed next to him, putting her head on his chest gently, "This alright?"

Daryl kissed the top of her head, "Never fuckin' better."

**There you go! A little bit of smut! But lots of feels. I need a little rest and then I promise I'll come up with smut. Hugs!**


	137. The O

Chapter 136…The O

**Well as promised I'm going to give one hell of a smutty one! The LadyDanae who never disappoints me with her ideas came up with this one and the side stuff with Merle and Daryl talking about Daryl's past sexually experience can be credited to MrsReedus69 also another one who always makes me smile with her ideas. I hope you enjoy this. I know just reading the requests had me fanning myself.**

**Thanks for the requests you guys! Keep them coming! I got twenty new ones already! Hugs you guys! Kaye**

**-Winter Heat-**

It wasn't like Daryl was hovering or being some kind of creeper, he just hated Carol being out in the yard with the new idiots from Woodbury milling around. Things had started to change between them, she had nursed him back to health and they were kissing from time to time and snuggling up together at night, but neither one of them had moved beyond that. So he was on the catwalk above the area where the women did laundry. He sat down his back against the fence, listening as Maggie, Carol, Beth, and Karen all talked excitedly under him. But the conversation he heard would forever change his mind on sex.

Maggie squealed, "So Carol….we are all dying to ask, how are things with you and Daryl?"

Carol blushed, pinning a shirt on the line, "They are very fine thank you."

Beth sighed, "Oh come on Carol, we all want to know!"

Karen nodded her head, "Come on we want to live through you!"

Carol blushed, "He's very gentle and sweet. We're taking things slow."

Maggie sighed, "So you haven't yet? I mean you two have been dancing around this for two years and now you're finally together and you don't even know if he's good in bed! Come on Carol."

Daryl's head snapped up at that, his face was burning red, why the hell were they bothering her? Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

Carol sighed, "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. Honestly I've never been with anyone but Ed so I'm sure Daryl will be fine."

Maggie took in a deep breath, "OH MY GOD! Carol you've never had an orgasm? Oh honey! Even on your own?"

Carol groaned, "Ok, enough work to do."

Maggie grabbed her arms, "No, come on. You want it to be good with Daryl don't you?"

Carol felt like crying, "Of course I do, but I get so tense and Ed always said I sucked and I wasn't good at anything and I was ugly so I could never do it. Even alone now, I can't. I try, Jesus do I try but it's so hard."

Daryl sat there cold fear gripping him, Carol had never gotten off, NEVER! She had a kid but she still hadn't gotten off. He could be the first man to ever make her cum. He stood up quickly and moved quietly inside; he had to find the one person he NEVER wanted to ask for advice, his brother.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl found Merle in Beth's cell, looking through her dirty clothes bag. He shook his head, his brother would never change, "What're ya doin'?"

Merle turned around and grinned, "Oh, hey there big brother, just was picking up some for the little angel."

Daryl huffed, "More like looking for her dirty panties."

Merle grinned, "Well…..what the hell do ya want?"

Daryl sighed, "When you're done here I need to talk to ya."

Merle nodded, finding what he was looking for and putting the small thong into his back pocket for safe keeping, "Lead the way brother I got time."

Daryl led him outside to walk the fence, make it look like they were doing more than just fucking around. Daryl sighed, "I need sex pointers."

Merle stood grinning like a fool, "Sex Pointers? Boy I tried to teach ya shit when yous was young, but ya won't have it."

Daryl huffed, "Did you really look at the girls ya use to bring home? They were the ugliest bitches half of them didn't have teeth in their damn heads."

Merle sighed, "Well they gave great head without teeth, ya missed out."

Daryl slapped his chest, "You're such a sick bastard."

Merle chuckled, "That's why you're here. Ya came to the master. So what have ya done?"

Daryl blushed, wishing the Earth would swallow him up, "I've done that! Ya saw to that."

Merle laughed, "Heehee, I do, ya came so damn fast Mary Ann Perkins thought ya didn't even make it in. Shit that was a fun night."

Daryl sighed, Merle had brought home a girl from a bar and her kid sister tagged along. Merle had thought it would be good for Daryl to have a go at the sister. Probably was the sister was thirty and she damn near broke Daryl in two when he came so fast. Merle had laughed, saying it was beginners luck.

Daryl shrugged, "Just some kissin' and touchin' over the clothes."

Merle sighed, "Boy what do you want from me here, honestly!"

Daryl growled, "I want to know how to make her cum."

Merle raised an eyebrow, "Fuck, alright. Well if ya want to make her cum ya got to make it about her."

Daryl's head snapped to look at his brother, "Make it about her, did those words come out of your mouth?"

Merle chuckled, "Oh boy let's get this straight if ya want it to be good for you then ya make it good for her. See women don't want much; they want to feel like sex is our idea. They get real weird and shit thinkin' that sex is a bad thing. When they want it just as much as we do. So what ya do is start kissin' her, real good, then get her nipple…"

Daryl held up his hands, "Hey! That's Carol we're talkin' about."

Merle grinned, "Don't worry I've notice woman's got a damn fine set on her, ya did good. Now what I was sayin'…ya roll her nipple in-between your fingers. Start through the shirt and then work up under the shirt to get under that bra. Now don't do it too hard or too soft. You're not tunin' a damn radio or touchin' a baby, ya got to find the right mix. Experience will tell ya what your woman likes. Now once ya got her engine goin' and believe me suckin' on those tities a little won't hurt….remember when I caught ya with my skin mags lookin' at tities?"

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Get on with it!"

Merle smirked, "Anyway get your hand down her pants, now don't go straight to home just toy with her a bit, run your finger up and down that wet pussy, but don't put it in. Then once ya know she is goin' out of her mind pull those pants down and then you have found heaven little brother. Now it's not an easy trek, ya got to find the clit. It's on the top around here." Merle bent down drawing in the dirt a crude picture, but Daryl got the idea. "Now start with your finger, real slow like move it around down there and take your fuckin' time don't need her to cum too fast. Once ya feel her good and wet then ya go in with one finger to that hot cunt. Move it in and out, your instincts will tell ya what's best. Then if ya want bury that mouth up on that little nub and suck the shit out of it. It's like heaven; ya make them hum when ya do that. She should cum, he she don't well then maybe the bitch is broken."

Daryl nodded, taking in all the stuff his brother told him. He sighed looking at Merle, "Thanks."

Merle nodded, smirking at him, "So when ya given it to her?"

Daryl groaned walking away from his brother, he might need Merle to help him but he wouldn't put up with him pickin' on him.

**-Winter Heat-**

When Carol came back from her shower she smiled at him, he was sitting on the bottom bunk, his hair still damp from his shower, "You've been quiet tonight." She said as put her things away and then she went to crawl across him to get into her spot, but he surprised her by flipping her on her back and hovering above her, he smirked down at her.

He brushed his fingers down her cheek and she turned into the touch, "Ya so beautiful baby, so glad ta have ya." He leaned down brushing his lips against hers soft and slow, then he kissed her slowly, his tongue loving her, where his words fell short.

The kisses got more intense, their bodies working against each other; the heat between them was incredible. Carol bucked up into him and he smirked, his hand going to her breast, he loved her tits and couldn't wait to see them. He rolled her nipple just like Merle said too, and she pushed him back, smirking at him. He went back on his knees thinking he did something bad, but she just pulled her shirt over her head. He knelt there panting as he looked at her soft round flesh. He growled as he moved forward pushing her back, his mouth going for her nipples, it was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted in his life. He had slept with women, but he had never done the whole foreplay thing.

He suckled her pushing his hand down her pants like Merle had told him too. Carol froze, grabbing his wrist, "You don't have too."

Daryl stared at her, "Why not?"

Carol felt her nerves kicking in, Ed had always told her it was below a man to touch a woman with his fingers or mouth there. He told her it was disgusting, "It's wrong….for you to do it…you don't have too."

Daryl stared into her eyes; he could see the doubt and fear in there. He grinned at her, kissing her softly, his own hands trembling, "Do you trust me?"

Carol nodded, returning his kiss, "With my life."

Daryl moved down her body, hoping she couldn't feel how nervous he was. He paused as he pulled the sweats off; under neath she was wearing a pair of dark purple lace panties. The color was beautiful against her skin. He threw the pants on the floor and started to pull her panties down, once they were gone, he stared up at her, a smirk on his face.

Carol felt so exposed and she went to draw her arms up to cover herself but he shook his head, "Nope, waited a long damn time to see this, ya need to give a minute to so I can always remember what ya looked like right now."

He ran his hand up her thigh ghosting over her sex to run it across the taunt planes of her stomach. He loved the small splash of freckles that he found; he made a note to trace those later with his tongue. He eased down between her legs, hooking her legs over his shoulders. Carol was tense, he whispered as he kissed her inner thigh, "Relax, it's just me woman."

Carol nodded; grabbing one of his hands as the other slowly began to rub her clit. Carol bit her lip as he started to increase the tempo, when she felt his finger slip down to her core and push in she bucked off the bed. Then he did what no man had ever done to her, he buried his mouth against her clit and sucked with everything he had.

Carol felt the build in her stomach and then it spread moving throughout her body as he kept at her. Then everything tensed and she saw stars behind her eyes. She screamed, pulling at his hair, "OH YES….GOD YES! JESUS FUCKIN' CHRIST DARYL!"

Daryl didn't stop until she was limp laying back down on the bed. Looking up at her after that he was blown away. Her body was flush and sweaty, her eyes were half closed and he didn't think he'd ever seen something so damn pretty EVER in this life. He moved up her body, kissing her slowly, trailing up to her mouth.

He pushed his finger into her mouth, kissing her neck, "See how fuckin' sweet ya are? Now why won't I want to taste that?"

Carol sucked on his finger, looking into his eyes as she did. He was entranced by the action as she ran her tongue up and down the finger while she sucked. He closed his eyes, oh shit was she gonna have to do that soon to his cock, but first he wanted inside her to claim her as his.

Carol couldn't form proper sentences. She just moved her hand down between them running her hand up and down his fat throbbing cock. Daryl growled, pushing back on his knees, he moved her legs open and he stared down at her, "This ain't gonna last long woman."

Carol smiled, leaning up to kiss him, "Fuck me Dixon."

Daryl smirked, "Ya got a sewer mouth on ya, have to fuck that out of ya too."

He thrust into her without warning and they both screamed, loving the feel. He felt himself stretch her and he felt smug. Ed might have been married to her, but Carol was his in ways that Ed never got to experience. She was already writhing under him and he had to grit his teeth to hold on, but he was gonna make her cum again damn it if it was the last thing he did.

He started moving, in and out taking his time, until he couldn't take anymore and he began pounding into her. Her hands were everywhere on his back, in his hair, her lips kissed him down the neck, onto his chest.

He felt the most wonderful thing as she started to build again. Her walls slamming down around him as she screamed out, "I'm cumming!"

He gritted his teeth, "FUCK!" He came hard, pumping fast in and out of her as his seed filled her. He had never felt such heaven in his life. He almost fucking blacked out as he collapsed on top of her little frame. She wrapped her arms around him, just holding him as his body finished shuddering on top of her.

Daryl finally got his bearings and rolled to the side, almost humming to himself as he pulled her onto his chest, "I forgot the condom."

Carol chuckled, "I did too. It should be safe this time, but next time we need to use one."

Daryl chuckled, "I guess I better make a run because the two I stole from Glenn might last till lunch tomorrow."

Carol looked up at him the brightest smile he had ever seen, "You think huh?"

Daryl growled kissing her, "I fuckin' know."

Down in the common room, Maggie, Beth, and Karen tried not to hear the noise coming from the cell. But when Carol screamed out, they all looked at each other and laughed. Maggie smiled, "Good for Carol!"

Merle looked at Beth, smirking from the table where him and Rick were going over the run for the next day, "Taught him everything I know."

Beth blushed and looked down, but then looked up back when no one was looking and winked at him. Merle felt his cock go hard and the wind go out of his chest. Thinking to himself, well ain't that something.

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed your smut for the evening! Hugs!**


	138. Red Bikini

Chapter 137….Red Bikini

**This one also comes from the wonderfully smutty mind of TheLadyDanae, who asked for one where Daryl finds Carol in a red bikini sunbathing. I've made this one right after the last one where Carol gets her first orgasm. I think this should fix together nicely. **

**Also wanted to let you guys know that I have suffered with dyslexia my whole life and sometimes I mess up words and stuff. I had one person very sweetly PM me about the words 'shot' and 'shoot' tonight. She was super nice, so it was totally cool. I just wanted you guys to know that I don't mean to do it, but vowels have always been my foe. But now that she has brought my attention to it I will work real hard to fix it. **

**This is a FAN WARNING, sorry I didn't do that last chapter. But this one you might need to cool off afterward! **

**I own nothing, but I wish I did!**

**-Winter Heat-**

It was so hot you could feel the sweat on your body in places that it should never sweat. Most of the women of the prison had been overjoyed when Maggie and Glenn found a shipment of bathing suits in an old sporting goods store. Now in the afternoon, the kids would get dressed in suits and play in the three kiddie pools that Daryl, Rick, and Tyreese had set up to cool down. Most of the women would lay around the pools on their down time and sun bathe. Daryl had asked Carol the night before when she was finding time to sun bathe. He knew how much work she did around the prison and he knew she hadn't been one of the women down around the pools.

So when he got back from a run with Merle and Glenn he was surprised he couldn't find her. Beth smiled at him seeing him in the common room, the young girl was wearing what only could be called dental floss. Daryl knew his brother would be in the shower extra long tonight thanks to Beth Greene. "Carol's on the roof."

Daryl stared at her, "What?"

Beth pointed up, "The roof, she goes up there for about an hour, says she likes getting a little color, but she's shy. She's no one wants to see her dressed in the suit Maggie got her."

Daryl nodded, "Alright thanks." He started to head out when he yelled over his shoulder, "You're gonna give Merle a fuckin' heart attack in that."

Beth laughed, "Well at least he's paying attention!"

Daryl shook his head and went in search of his woman; he planned on letting her know that he fuckin' wanted to see her in that suit.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol laid her blanket down on the roof. She wanted a little color, she knew Daryl liked it. He couldn't stop talking about the sun kissing her skin. She shivered; the man sure did kiss her skin. She pulled the shirt off over her head and then pushed down her sweats kicking off her shoes. She wished she felt good enough about herself to sit down there with the others. But she was the only middle age woman in the group. Everyone else fell into other groups and Karen didn't count because she had that dark pretty hair and the body of a freaking super model. She sighed lying back on her blanket.

Ed had never let her sun bathe; he said it wrinkled the skin. Now Carol would welcome wrinkles as a sign that she got to live and get older. She didn't mind, she loved the sun, and she loved Daryl. If he liked her with some color to her, well then damn it she was going to do it.

She found her mind wandering on him. The way his shoulders bunched when he was over her, the way his eyes sparkled when bit her neck. She moaned, getting all worked up while she was alone and he was on a run was wrong. She sighed, wiping at the sweat on her breasts, it was sure hot today.

Daryl got to the roof and he spotted her lying on her back. As he made his way toward her, he noticed how fucking hot his woman looked. She was wearing almost as little as Beth had been, the red bikini making her skin glow. Fuck he loved her in red. He noticed how tone she was, it was one thing to feel it under your hands in the dark while you were making love, but now he got the full picture and he was glad she didn't want to be down with the other women.

As he got closer he smirked staring at her toe nails. He never in his life thought he would paint a woman's toe nails, but he fucking loved doing it for her. It was one of the sexiest things every. He had done it for her the night before and they were both naked. She leaned against the wall and faced him on the bunk; while he painted one foot she rubbed his cock with the other one. FUCK! It was hot, he'd paint whatever she fucking wanted if she did that again.

He smirked as he followed up her body, her tone legs now getting tanner, up to the little ass bottoms of the bikini, fuck he wanted that pussy. Then her stomach, he loved the way it was just a little muscular now with all the hard work they did every day. Then her breasts. FUCK IT ALL HER TITS! The sweat was running down them and he wanted nothing more than to bury his face in-between them and lick that sweat off.

He towered over her and she opened her eyes slowly, "Daryl? When did you get back?"

Daryl didn't say a word; he just set his crossbow down and toed off his boots. When he pulled his shirt over his head, Carol looked around giggling, "Daryl?"

He didn't say a word as he hit his knees pushing her legs to the side, he growled as he pulled her breasts from the cups, his tongue licking and sucking away that sweat. He sucked hard, making sure she screamed her back arching off the roof. He tore the front of the bikini smirking at her as she arched her back, his girl liked it rough. He moved down her body kissing and licking her stomach. When he got to the little ties on her hips he had them off and her sex exposed to him in seconds. He kissed the inside of her thighs, biting down a little hard, to mark her. He fucking loved marking her, she was his and Christ knows she would end up biting him back anyway. He had a bite mark on his ass she put there a few nights before. Fucker bruised but he didn't care it was a reminder that he had a fucking awesome woman that treated him like a fucking God.

Carol's hand snaked down to her clit and he growled nipping at her hands, Carol giggled. He knew what she wanted. So he knelt back on his heels undoing his belt from his pants. Carol groaned, her hands going to her breasts, rolling her nipples in-between her fingers. He chuckled, his bad girl, she liked this shit and he loved giving it to her. He took his belt off and put her hands together over her head. As he worked on tying her wrists together, she leaned up and sucked his nipples. Damn his girl could work her fucking mouth. He stayed like that a few extra minutes, loving the feel of her mouth on him.

He shook his head and growled again as he worked back to his favorite spot, in-between her legs looking up at her. He got comfortable, his throbbing cock, protesting, but he always made sure his woman got hers first. He was gonna fuck her hard out there in the open, God needed to turn a fucking eye for an hour because he was going to see it all.

Daryl buried his mouth into her licking and lapping at her sweet essences. Christ he fucking loved going down on his woman. He never got it until Merle told him that it honestly tasted better than whiskey. Fuck he wanted to try it after he had a mouthful of whiskey, the two together, just the thought made him want to cum. Once she bucked against him, screaming out. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up losing his pants and boxers. He tugged on his cock and then he flipped her over, her bound wrists working together in front of her, he came up behind her and held onto her hips, knowing she would bruise, but he wanted to be with her. He wanted to take her from behind, HARD.

So he thrust into her hard! The sweat trailing down her back had him gritting his teeth. He licked it off as he worked in and out of her, "GOD DARYL, SO GOOD. HARDER, DEEPER…..PLEASE….MORE! HARDER!"

Daryl grunted, "Tell me dirty girl, fuckin' TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!"

Carol moaned, "I WANT YOU BALLS DEEP!"

That was all it took she clamped down like a fuckin' vice around his cock as he pounded into her pumping all he had into her. He roared like a mountain lion, his head thrown back. They fell an exhausted mess of legs and arms. He took the belt off her wrists and kissed each of them.

They lay there together, their hands intertwined, their hearts racing in time together. Daryl looked over at her and kissed the tip of her nose, "I'll get ya a new bikini, fuck that was hot."

Carol giggled, "You make me feel beautiful."

Daryl pulled her closer to him, lying in his favorite spot on his chest, "Fuck woman, ya are beautiful." He squeezed her ass cheek, "And your mine."

Carol smiled against his chest, "Yes I am."

**I hope you enjoyed this one. I need to take a shower, a very cold one. Night you guys! Kaye**


	139. CARYL Contest: Update later

**Contest for CARYL LOVERS!**

I know it's not an update….sorry. But I will have some for you later! I swear! In light of all the CARYL hating trolls, I have started a blog, 4theloveofCARYL on tumblr. And I have decided to run a little contest!

The only requirement is the author be in on this site and it be a CARYL story! You can vote once a day for your favorites, in these categories:

Best Overall

Best original storyline

Nicest author

Best A/U

Best use of an OC

Best deaths

Most feels

What do the winners win? Bragging rights and the ability to post that they won on their stories. I think this is a positive thing and I can't win because I'm running it! But I don't care! I want to build us up after such a hard few weeks! So come and give me your votes! Hugs and updates later! Kaye

p.s. PM them to me!


	140. Anniversary Blues

Chapter 138….Anniversary Blues

**Well this one comes from Finnethehuman1697 who wanted Daryl to forget their anniversary and from MrsReedus69 who wanted….well 69. So a good combination of smut and fun! Also this one goes out to georgiapeaches, who wanted one with gifts and Cherokee roses!**

**Keep the requests coming! I'm working through them! Some of them are so kick ass! **

**I own nothing but my love of this little ship! CARYL! I might not be the captain of the ship but by God I'll go down with this ship! AYE AYE!**

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl Dixon HAD THIS SHIT! He got Karen and Maggie to help him pick up stuff on runs. He asked Rick and Michonne to watch Tanner that night. He even had Merle help him lug a bunch of old mattress down to the library to make a little love nest. He was gonna rock his wife's world on their first anniversary. He did it all making sure he was totally set up for the next day. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him. What he hadn't counted on was getting pulled into ten different directions the next day. So that night he didn't come in until Carol was in bed. He was exhausted, he felt like he was forgetting something, but he just couldn't figure out it…until that next morning when he almost lost his balls.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol had been mad at him before, but something about this was cutting her to the core. She was his wife, the mother to his son, she had even reminded him! Marking it on the communal calendar, it might not matter to him, but after being married to Ed it mattered to her. She was finally happy. She was with a man she loved so much her heart hurt most the time. She just wanted to celebrate that, even if it was him kissing her quickly on his way out the door and telling her 'happy anniversary'. But no she got all cleaned up because Maggie told her too and waited for him all day. He didn't even look at her or Tanner all damn day. So she had cried herself to sleep.

But now it was morning and there he lay sleeping away to beat the band and she had been up for hours with THEIR SON. She had left Tanner in the common room with a very pregnant Beth to go confront her husband, venom almost dripping from her fangs when she arrived. She got underneath the bunk and got the new crossbow she had snuck and got on a run with Rick and Glenn while Daryl was out hunting for a few days with Merle.

She threw the crossbow on him, making him jump awake with a start. She was gonna make him pay for missing their day. Ed might never have let her get mad, but Daryl sure as hell did and she was pissed.

Daryl jumped awake when something heavy landed on him. He was used it to by now, Tanner was one and sometimes Carol would set him on the bed and he would crawl over onto him. He stared up into the pissed off face of his wife, "What the hell Carol? Why the fuck are ya throwing my crossbow on me?"

Carol could hardly form words she was soooo pissed, "Well if you look it's a brand new one!"

Daryl looked at the bow on his lap, it was new. He had eyed it on a run he had over the winter, but didn't get the chance to grab it. He looked up at Carol who leaned in real close to him, "Happy anniversary."

Daryl felt the color go out of his face; he knew he was one very dead man. He watched as she stormed out of the cell and he groaned, it was going to be one really long ass day.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl walked into the common room cautiously, he wasn't dumb. He might get a cast iron skillet to the head; he knew he had screwed up. Carol had told him way before they ever even got together as a couple that Ed didn't let her celebrate her birthday or their anniversary. He had made a vow to her when he asked her to marry him that he would always remember those two days and what did he do on their first anniversary, he forgot.

He saw his sister-in-law; sitting on the floor with Tanner, Beth narrowed her eyes at him. Great now the every woman in the prison was pissed at him too. He walked over and crouched down talking to his son who lit up as soon as he saw him, "Hey little man, ya bein' good to Aunt Beth?"

Tanner slobbered all over his toy and reached out for him. Daryl picked him up and kissed the top of his head, eyeing his wife's back at the sink, "Hey little man, did ya tell momma how pretty she was today yet? She sure is pretty." Daryl was hopeful; he never EVER said things like that in front of the others. He thought it might at least soften the hell he was looking down.

Carol turned and the look on her face made him take a step back, she had never seen her look like that. She came toward him and Tanner, holding out her arms, "Come on little man let's go talk a walk. Time for some fresh air."

Daryl smirked, leaning in to kiss her but she moved quick, putting Tanner's head in the line of his lips. He felt deflated; this wasn't going to end well. She might cut off his nuts in his sleep. He heard laughing as Carol walked out of the common room and turned to see his brother helping Beth off the floor. Daryl huffed, "What the fuck ya laughin' at?"

Merle shook his head, "All that fuckin' work ya did and ya forgot. What a jackass!"

Beth looked between the two men, "You mean you did something and you forgot?"

Daryl sighed, as Merle chuckled, "Oh yeah sugar he worked on it for a fuckin' week. Got the library all set up and got her all kinds of little shit she likes was gonna have Rick and Michonne watch Tanner. What's this dipshit do? He forgot."

Beth walked over and hit him on the chest, "MAKE THIS RIGHT! She cried herself to sleep. I swear to GOD! You Dixon men piss me off!" She stomped her feet and headed toward the cellblock.

Merle growled at him, slapping him upside his head, "Thanks fucknut!"

Daryl hung his head; this was going to be a really long ass day.

Daryl found Michonne asking her if she and Rick would take Tanner that night. The woman at first wasn't going to help him, but after a great deal of pleading she finally agreed. More likely just to get him to shut up.

His next stop was Merle; his brother had to help him get her down to the library. He didn't know what he was going to do if he didn't. Merle agreed, more so he could tell Beth HE helped fix things with Daryl and Carol hoping his overly emotional wife would cut him a break.

So with the plan in place he cleaned up and kissed Tanner, making sure that Rick and Michonne had all his things for the night. Then he made his way down to the library to wait. He sat on the old couch with a handful of Cherokee roses in his hand. Now he waited to see if she came.

**-Winter Heat-**

Merle had one job and the trouble was he didn't know how to get little sis down to the library. So he stood outside beside the fence watching the walkers mill around and it hit him! He went outside the fence killing as many walkers as he could. He knew he'd have to shower if he wanted to sleep with Beth tonight, but he owed his little brother so he'd do it.

He ran into the common room, making himself sound out of breath. Carol and Maggie turned to look at him, "Carol, ya got to come quick, it's Daryl, he's hurt bad."

Carol's face had fear all over it, "Oh God where is he?"

Merle waved his hand, "Just get your bag of medical shit and come on woman!" Carol ran to get her bag and he winked at Maggie already having told his sister-in-law what he was up too. She just smiled and shook her head.

Carol came running back in, "Maggie get Rick!"

Maggie nodded, "On it." She ran out of the room and Merle knew he'd have to pay for that but it was worth it if his brother was happy.

They ran down into the tombs, Carol running behind Merle, "How bad was it?"

Merle shook his head, "I'm not sure, it looked bad, his chest. I left him he said to get ya."

He pulled open the door to the library and Carol ran in stopping to look around and at the very clean Daryl who was not wounded. She turned to look at Merle and he smirked, "Well he's sad and his chest is hurtin' from where his heart is breakin' so best get in there and fix that shit. Ya all don't come out till this is better. Kiss each other's boo boos or some shit." Merle slammed the door and whistled as he walked back to the cellblock, he deserved a fucking redneck Oscar.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol folded her arms, looking at the floor, "What's all this?"

Daryl stood up, his palms sweating and his heart beating out of his chest, "I did all this over the last week. I'm so fuckin' sorry I forgot yesterday. Ain't how I wanted ya to spend our first anniversary? I'm hopin' ya will let me have a do over."

He took a few steps toward her holding out the roses to her, giving her a high smirk, "What'd ya say?"

Carol took the roses and smiled, "Well if you want. I guess I could let you do that."

Daryl took a step closer to her, leaning in slowly, "How about we start here?" He kissed her lips softly, her mouth opened letting him have access, he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the ground as their tongues slid across each other.

They didn't break apart till he sat her down on the couch, his eyes sparkling at her, "Hold on."

He went around the couch on their little love nest, toeing off his boots he grabbed a bowl of peaches. He came over and knelt in front of her, using his knife to cut a piece off, his voice was husky, "Close ya eyes."

Carol swallowed hard as she closed her eyes; her body was humming with anticipation. Daryl gently ran the peach slice across her lips; his cock was hard as hell, "Open your mouth."

Carol opened her mouth a little, her tongue flicking out. Daryl groaned, this was the best fucking idea he ever had. He put half of the peach in his mouth and leaned in feeding her the slice with his mouth. Carol moaned, "That was heaven." Daryl nodded, getting ready to suck off the juice from his fingers but she grabbed his wrist, taking his fingers she sucked on them, licking them clean from the juice staring into his eyes the whole time.

Daryl moaned, "Fuck woman. Ya keep that up and I ain't getting' my clothes off, I'll just cum right the fuck here."

Carol laughed, "Not gonna happen."

They repeated the same thing with the peaches, feeding each other. After each time they kissed for a long time. When the first peach was gone, Daryl set everything down and wrapped his arms around her waist leaning into the kiss, he wanted her so bad. They were both panting as Daryl stood up taking her with him. He walked around the couch, their lips never leaving each other as he laid her down on the their little love nest. He stood up growling at her and she laughed, "Wow, you really thought this all out."

Daryl nodded, "Oh fuck yeah."

He pulled off his shirt and unbuckled his pants pushing them down. Carol started pulling off her shirt, but he fell on top of her, "No! I'm doing this. This is my gift, I get to unwrap ya."

Carol giggled, "Well, unwrap away then dear man."

Daryl kissed her slowly, his erection digging into her stomach as he trailed down her neck, sucking hard, he loved her fucking neck. He sat back a little pulling her shirt off; he threw it over his shoulder running his hands up and down her skin, letting his lips follow. Carol moaned, bucking her hips up into him, he was driving her nuts. He pulled her up a little to unclasp her bra and when she lay back down he was on her his mouth sucking and nipping at her nipples. Carol was on fire and he didn't even have her pants off yet.

Daryl moved, so his hips were above her head, she smiled up at his cock that was hard and ready. She snaked her hand around it and began moving it up and down. Daryl closed his eyes, lost for a moment, then he hovered over her, working at her jeans he pushed them down, once they were gone he flipped them so she was on top, her beautiful pussy was over his mouth and he went to work sucking her clit. Carol had never done this before, she had heard of this, but never done it. She took his cock in her mouth trying to keep up with him, keeping the pace.

They were both lost in each other's bodies, the taste, the feel, the warmth. Daryl knew he was close so he sped up increasing his speed on her sex, adding his two fingers to her core. When she flooded his mouth with her juices and her muscles clamped down on his hand, he came hot and ready into her mouth. They stayed there panting against each other's sex, neither one of them wanting to move. Daryl chuckled as he pushed up and bit her playfully on the ass.

Carol squealed rolling over onto her back, "Ass."

Daryl laughed, moving up her body, "Ya love me anyway."

Carol nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You bet that pretty ass I do. Now how about we make all the way up?"

Daryl felt his cock go hard again; damn it was good to have a woman like her. One that made him feel like a man. One that let him be a dumb ass, got pissed, but always forgave him. He kissed her softly, "I fuckin' love ya woman. Happy anniversary."

Carol felt tears in her eyes, "Happy anniversary, I love you too."

**OK, well I'm off to find a shower….DAMN! LOL**


	141. Toe Nail Painting Expert

Chapter 139…..Toe Nail Painting Expert

**Well this one is from my own dirty little twisted mind. I wish I could say I'm ashamed, but let's be honest. I write smut all day long for you guys, so I'm not. I won't say I've done this before, but I will say I don't have a foot fetish, feet kind of freak my ass out. But if this is done right after a shower or bath….it can be pretty damn fun. Mostly for the man. But it's fun on the ladies side too, I HEAR.**

**So GET THE FAN OUT! And get ready. Enjoy this little one short one!**

**This is taken from the Red Bikini chapter. This is the night Daryl painted her toe nails. **

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol was honest to fucking god whining at him, "Come on Daryl, please…please? I took a shower, my feet are clean."

Daryl huffed, "I ain't touching your damn feet and I sure as hell ain't paintin' your toenails. What do ya think I am woman!"

Carol sighed rolling her eyes, she pulled her night shirt over her head and then shimmed out of her panties, looking over her shoulder at him. He was frozen, "What…what'cha doin'?"

Carol smirked, getting on the bunk with her nail polish in hand, "Well I was going to paint them naked. I guess if you don't want to help I'll do it alone."

Daryl growled, pulling off his vest and throwing it to the ground. He pulled off his boots next then his shirt was gone and then his pants. He got on the bed propping up against the pillows as she sat at the foot of the bed, opening the bottle like he wasn't even there. The angle he was sitting she was spread open so damn pretty. He tugged at his cock hoping she would look up but she just kept humming to herself. He growled, grabbing the nail polish and pulling her legs onto his lap. "Fuckin' tease."

Carol threw her head back and laughed, "I thought you would see it my way." She opened her legs more as he kept one eye on her sweet pussy on one on the work at hand.

She bit her lip watching him, "What are you looking at Mr. Dixon?"

Daryl huffed, his cheeks still blushed when she was like this, "Well if ya weren't spread open like that I would get more shit on your nails then your fuckin' toes."

Carol chuckled, moving her feet out of his hands and wrapping them around his aching throbbing cock, "What're ya doin' woman?"

Carol smirked, "Just relax." She began moving her feet up and down his cock, squeezing them together a little, giving him the most powerful sensation.

He groaned, "Fuck it all Carol. Damn woman, just like that."

Carol smirked, watching his face, she loved to watch him. His hair hanging in his eyes, his chest heaving, the muscles in his arms bunching up as he grabbed onto her legs for support. She knew he would like this. When Maggie gave her the idea she had to try it. He did so much for her, this was about him. She increased her feet and leaned in running the tip of her finger down the head of his cock. She was reward with pre cum dripping from it.

Daryl grunted, "FUCK." He opened his eyes to see her wipe the pre cum off the tip and put the finger into her mouth sucking it hard. Her feet increased their pressure and he came like a freaking geyser all over her feet.

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the pillows, panting. His balls still clenching and jerking. He felt her get up then she was back, kissing his chest up to his neck. He wrapped an arm around her, "Fuck Carol did ya just give me a foot job?"

She hummed against his lips, "Yes sir."

He growled, rolling her over so he was on top. Well I guess I best return the favor with my mouth, huh?"

Carol grinned, "Shut up and get to work."

Daryl chuckled as he worked his way down to her core. She was soaked when he got there. Using his tongue he gently lapped at her slit. He fucking loved the noises she was making, she was so gentle and sweet, but when you got her in bed, his woman was a wild thing.

He slid his tongue into her hot wet core and pushed in as far as he could, biting down a little on the lip of her pussy, making her squeal and squirm in pleasure. Yeah his girl loved it rough. He replaced his tongue with his fingers and set to sucking the shit out of her clit. Carol was bucking and crying out, pulling at her own nipples. When he looked up and saw her do that, he moved with the speed of a mountain lion, thrusting into her, his cock ready for round two. It sent Carol over the edge and she clawed at his back as she came.

But he wasn't done, he pounded into her, keeping his eyes fixed on her, she started this shit but he sure as fuck was gonna finish it. He adjusted, grabbing onto her tits, he pinched and pulled at her nipples, she was close again and so was he. She was so fucking tight and he couldn't seem to get deep enough. He pounded into her as she clamped down around him for the second time and he blew his wad into her hot wanting cavern.

They collapsed on top of each other, laughing a little as they came down. He kissed her breasts, softly, working his way up her neck to her lips. He rolled over pulling her with him, both of them exhausted and out of breath, "I'll paint your fuckin' toe nails anytime woman."

Carol chuckled, "That's what I thought you would say." He slapped her ass hard and she wiggled against him. They really couldn't get enough of each other.

**Alright, it was short, but I don't know how much more I could do with it, I need a smoke and a cold shower thank you! Review it feeds my writers soul! Nice ones though**


	142. Drunk Daryl

Chapter 140….Drinking and Dixon

**Well here is one for all of you showing that whiskey is really liquid courage! This request comes from RhiannonMuir. With a double request from MrsReedus69, who wanted Daryl caught with Carol's panties. So here you go. I hope you enjoy!**

**I'm working through the requests! I'm trying to get them all done! But if you have some let me have them! You guys have great ideas and they are fun to do for you!**

**I own nothing but my smutty little mind and my husband kind of likes that about me!**

**-Winter Heat-**

There are so many reasons why the bottle of whiskey felt good in his hands. One of them was sitting at a nearby table playing poker with Rick, Michonne, and Tyreese. It was what they thought to be New Year's Eve and the group at the prison was celebrating. Though Daryl didn't usually buy into all this celebrating, he wanted to keep an eye on Carol. Which was right because she was his best friend. Right? As he took another pull from the bottle he stared at her openingly, he didn't give a shit who saw him after all he was working through his second bottle and he was feeling brave.

He winced as he watched Tyreese high five his woman. Wait…HIS WOMAN? What the hell? But it was true, he looked for her when he entered a room, he sought her out when he needed someone to help him blow off steam, and he knew she was the only one he would give the rest of the group up for. That was the scariest part; he never felt such a deep connection, a deep love he guessed, since his momma. He didn't even think he'd save Merle over her and he was his blood, his brother.

He sighed heavily looking over at his brother who was drinking too, his eyes trained on Beth who was strumming away at a guitar that Merle had found on a run. Yeah the world had finally ended and both Dixon brothers were head over heels in love and neither one had a fucking clue what to do about it.

Daryl took another drink the bottle falling from his hand and shattering on the floor, he giggled. Fuck he was trashed if he was giggling. "Ooops."

Carol looked up and grinned at him, he was a mess. She got up and cleaned up the mess he made, "You Mr. Dixon are going to need someone to put you to bed."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight to him, burying his face in her stomach, his words slurred, "Are ya volunteerin'?"

Carol laughed, "Let me get rid of this glass and I'll get you to bed."

Daryl let her go openingly watching her ass as she walked toward the trash can. Rick chuckled, "How ya feeling over there Daryl?"

Daryl laughed, "Fuckin' fantastic. That hot ass woman of mine is gonna put me to bed."

The whole room stared at him; he had just called her his woman in front of all of them. Everyone laughed and smiled, at least he was making progress even if it took him finding it at the bottom of a bottle. Rick shook his head, "Be good to her Daryl."

Carol was blushing something awful; she knew tomorrow he was going to be pissed at hell. He would probably avoid her for weeks, which was hard since they shared a cell. She walked over and helped him up, "Come on drunkie, let's get you to bed."

Daryl laughed, leaning on her heavily he kissed her neck, "Always wantin' to get me in bed, woman. Let's go."

Merle laughed, "Go get her boy!"

Daryl held up his hand and gave Merle a thumbs up. The whole group laughing at the younger Dixon who was way over the legal limit.

Carol struggled some getting him up the stairs. Daryl kept staring at her, not paying any attention to where he was going, "Ya know how pretty ya are?"

Carol blushed, "Thank you Daryl, but I think I got prettier as you got drunkier."

Daryl shook his head, "Nope, ya always were pretty. Just couldn't say it. Ya know I've never rubbed one out to any other woman before. Just ya."

Carol choked, "Well thank you I guess."

Daryl smiled, like he just said the most romantic thing ever, "It's true and when ya aren't lookin' sometimes I take your panties and sniff them while I do it. Ya smell like fuckin' heaven, I wish ya'd let me taste ya."

Carol was soooo happy to get to the cell; she knew he would die if he remembered half of the things he was saying to her. She pushed him into her bunk, there was no way he was going to make it to the top bunk tonight, "Ok, time for bed."

Daryl laughed pulling her in with him, she landed on top of him with squealing a little, "Oh Daryl, you don't' know what you're doing."

Daryl chuckled, kissing her neck gently, "Oh woman I know what I'm doin'. Now hush."

Carol closed her eyes as he kissed down her neck, she had dreamt of this moment for so long and now it was here, he was kissing her and sucking on her neck. It felt like heaven, but she knew it was wrong. She came to her senses and push him down into the bunk, "Ok, that's enough for now. You need rest."

Daryl brushed his fingers across her cheek, "But I ain't done and I'm so fuckin' hard. Please woman, don't leave me like this."

Carol looked down at his very large erection, "It isn't right Daryl, you're drunk."

Daryl huffed, "Pfft, I ain't that drunk. Want me to do my ABC's backward or some shit?"

He grabbed Carol's hand and shoved it down his pants, groaning, "So fuckin' good."

Carol felt her core flood with need as her hand gripped him. She shouldn't, she should just keep going, leave the cell, go do a handstand in the shower to cool off, this was wrong. But he wouldn't remember, she could have this one time. To touch him without him flinching, without him running from her. She silently unzipped his pants and pulled his cock from them. She marveled at the feel. Just like the man, hard and strong, but yet soft and feel of life under her hand.

Daryl grunted, his hand snaking up her shirt and under her bra rolling her nipple in-between his fingers, "Fuck Carol, let me taste ya. Please? Just this once, I won't hurt ya woman, I love ya too damn much for that."

Carol was panting; she needed to stop this before it got too much. He already filled every minute of her day just by being him. Now if she kept this up, she knew their relationship would change forever, she went to pull her hand away from him, but he grabbed her wrist, his eyes filled with fear, "Don't ya want me?"

Carol wanted to cry, her voice cracking, "Yes Daryl I do very much."

Daryl smiled, "Don't ya love me?"

Carol nodded, "I love you very much."

Daryl inched closer, his lips brushing hers, "Then let me taste ya woman, please."

Carol nodded her head slowly, as he eased her back to lie at the foot of the bunk, his cock was still hard and throbbing, but he'd get his, he wanted her right then. He pulled her pants down and threw them over his shoulder. He smirked up at her as he ran his tongue across her slit licking up the juices that tasted like the sweetest thing he'd ever had. When he plunged his tongue deep into her, he couldn't help but moan, she was going to be tight, she was tight and she was his. He replaced his tongue with two fingers, while he began sucking and licking her clit.

Carol had never felt like this, no man had ever gone down on her and it was maddening the way he was working his mouth. She fisted his hair in her hands as he increased his speed. She felt her stomach tighten and she knew she was gone, her first orgasm. It rocked her body so damn hard, she thought for a minute she lost consciousness. She panted, biting her lip as she came down. Daryl kissing a trail up her body, he landed on her lips, kissing her with everything he had. There was something so naughty but yet so right about him kissing her with her own taste on his lips. She eased him back and wrapped her mouth around his cock, Daryl moaned, bucking into her mouth.

His hands on her head, trying to control her speed, "That's my woman, that's my girl. Yeah like that. FUCK! Like that."

Carol had no clue if she was even doing this right, but his noises kept encouraging her. When he came he tensed roaring her name as he bucked into her mouth almost gagging her as his hot seed hit the back of her throat.

When she looked up his eyes were half closed already. She put him gently back into his pants, guilt now setting in as she covered him up and climbed up to his bunk. She cried herself to sleep feeling bad for taking advantage of him in his drunken state. She knew if he remembered anything from tonight, it would end in her losing her best friend.

**-Winter Heat-**

The next morning Daryl woke up and he moaned. His head was killing him and he had no idea how the hell he got to bed. He did remember having the most fucking awesome dream about Carol, the best yet. He opened his eyes and looked around noticing that he was in her bunk, he smirked, most be why the dream was so good, I was surrounded by her.

He got dressed and headed to the common room for breakfast. Carol was handing out food and he noticed that she was wearing a turtle neck sweater; he knew she hated anything around her neck, but he didn't think any of it. He went up to her, "Sorry about last night, thanks for gettin' me to bed."

Carol nodded; he noticed her eyes welling up with tears, "No problem."

He was going to ask her if she was alright but Rick pulled him away. He didn't see her again until that night as he walked into their cell. She had been in the middle of changing and he saw fresh bruises on her hips and a hickey the size of a fucking half dollar on her neck, his eyes narrowed.

Carol pulled on her sleep pants quickly and tried to cover her hickey with her hand, "Daryl."

He advanced toward her, pulling her hand away from the hickey, "That fucker do this to you? DID HE?"

Carol looked at him in shock, "What fucker?"

Daryl gritted his teeth, "TYREESE, did he focus you? Because I'll fuckin' kill him Carol. I'm going to kill him." He started out of the cell and she grabbed him pulling him back inside.

Carol didn't know what to do, she sat down on her bunk covering her face, "NO, you did it."

Daryl froze, his mind snapping back to the night before, it hadn't been a dream. "So we….did stuff….and thangs….right?"

Carol nodded her head, tears streaming down her face, she whispered, "Yes, I'm sure you hate me. I just…" She looked up at him, her face a mix of misery and sadness, "I love you so much and you were saying all the right things and I know it was wrong and I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me."

Daryl was struck dumb. He stumbled back a little, she loved him. He never thought she would feel like that for him. He took a few deep breaths and crouched down in front of her, "So ya love me huh?"

Carol nodded, "I know you don't' love me back….I'm just a silly old lonely woman. I'm not good…."

He crushed his lips to hers, cupping her face as he did. His heart finally overriding his mind, he pulled away and stared into her eyes, "Woman, I might've been drunk but I don't say what I don't mean and I think I remember telling you that I loved you last night and I meant it. I'm sorry it took me getting drunk to say it. But I do."

Carol half laughed, half sobbed, "You love me?"

Daryl nodded, his thumbs wiping away her tears, "For a long time. Yeah think I could just hold ya tonight….ya know not so brave tonight."

Carol laughed, "That would be great, will you stay with me, hold me while I sleep?"

Daryl smiled, "Yeah."

As they crawled down into the covers, Carol nestled onto his chest, her fingers touching the chest hair that was poking out from his wife beater, "So you tell the truth when you're drunk?"

Daryl chuckled, "Yeah it's a family flaw."

Carol nodded, looking up at him with a wicked smile on her face, "Well then do you want to tell me how many times you've sniffed my underwear?"

Daryl just sat there, praying for a heart attack or act of God to take him away from this moment. One thing was for sure, he was NEVER drinking around his woman again, he might be a Dixon but he wasn't dumb.

**I hope you enjoyed Drunk Daryl! Kaye**


	143. Dixon Detox

Chapter 141….Dixon Detox

**Well my Drunk Daryl was a hit, so I thought it might be fun to do one where Carol gets a little tipsy and she ends up having to have Daryl take care of her. I want to thank MrsReedus69 for the suggestions…she always is thinking ahead for me! And to the amazing BekahLeigh, who wanted Drunk Carol!**

_**TO THE TROLL THAT ASKED ME TO WRITE SOMETHING GOOD. I HAVE A REQUEST, GIVE US YOUR USERNAME! CHICKENSHIT! NOT GONNA STOP SO FUCK OFF! LONG LIVE CARYL! AND MY WRITING! BE A WOMAN AND SIGN IN AND TALK TO ME LIKE A REAL WOMAN! OR ARE YOU CHICKENSHIT?**_

**Sorry about that, had to do that. Thank you. **

**I'm getting to the end of my requests….just in case you have a few for me.**

**Did anyone else see The Entertainment Weekly cover with Daryl on it…..as I wipe the drool from my damn mouth! The only thing that would make it better would be Carol on the back of that bike with him! AM I RIGHT!**

**Ok, I own nothing…I wish I did!**

**-Winter Heat-**

They really did deserve this, all three of them. Carol, Maggie, and Beth sat on the roof overlooking the yard after dinner watching as the Woodbury group milled around below them. Maggie passed her the bottle of wine one of three they brought up with them. After today they needed it. A few of the older women from Woodbury had started in on them during dinner, saying that the food sucked and they didn't like the way the three women ran the kitchen. Which resulted in Maggie, Beth, and Carol walking out on the middle of dinner, telling the women to have at it, now they sat perched up above the evil old ladies of Woodbury getting drunk off their asses.

Maggie huffed, "Wish I had some damn water balloons."

Carol nodded taking a sip of wine, "Yeah filled with piss."

Beth giggled, "I like that, drop it right down on that bitch's head."

Maggie gasped, "You two are mean drunks."

Carol took the bottle back from her, "I'm not drunk, I'm just letting my lack of hair down. Sick of waiting on people that don't give a shit. Who just bitch about ever fucking thing I do."

Maggie snickered, "You're drunk and when you're drunk you sound just like your man!"

Beth sighed, "I should go find Merle. I bet he'd love me like this."

Maggie shook her head, "If he can get you in bed without you throwing up on him."

Beth laughed, lying back on the roof, "How said I had to get into a bed!"

Carol laughed, "Beth should be cut off." She took the almost bottle of wine and emptied it letting the bottle fall close the ring leader of the Woodbury evil women. The woman jumped a mile in the air which made all three women laugh. Carol leaned over the roof, "SORRY!" She looked at Maggie, "Damn I missed."

They all howled with laughter, loving the feeling of being free. They really were sick of being of waiting on everyone hand and foot to be treated like shit.

**-Winter Heat-**

Once Rick calmed down the women from Woodbury and got them off toward cellblock D where the core of the Woodbury group stayed he headed to find Glenn, Merle, and Daryl who were on watch. He entered the watch tower and all three men looked up at him, "I'll take over send in Michonne if you three will. Seems we have three very drunk women on the roof that are throwing wine bottles at Mrs. McGovern and her friends."

Daryl chuckled, "Did they hit her?"

Rick didn't even fight back his grin, "No, they missed."

Merle huffed, "Well that sucks, old bat has been pissin' on everyone's leg since she got here. I know ya saw that little display at dinner. Ya might want to talk to her about makin' nice with the women that cook her meals if ya get my meaning."

Rick nodded, "I will, please go collect your women, before one of them falls off the roof."

Daryl sighed, "Where are they?"

Rick smiled, "Oh just follow the sound of them singing you'll find them."

The three men hadn't even made it out of the guard tower door when the sound of off key singing assaulted their ears. They all rolled their eyes and made their way across the yard toward the door to the stairwell that led to the roof.

When they got there Daryl shook his head. All three women were laying in a circle on their backs, singing up the sky. Daryl walked over and looked down at Carol, "What'cha doin'?"

Carol smiled big holding her arms up to him, "BBBAAABBBY! There you are! The sky is sooo big tonight."

Daryl looked up smirking, "Same size it is everynight woman."

Carol stared at him, her hand rubbing his ankle, "You're handsome."

Daryl groaned, "Ok, let's go." He threw her over his shoulder. Carol giggled and waved to Maggie and Beth. Beth was easy for Merle; he did what Daryl did, throwing her over his shoulder. But poor Glenn just sighed leaning Maggie against him heading down the stairs behind the two Dixon brothers. All three men were going to have a very long night.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl had never felt more violated in his life. Throwing her over his shoulder hadn't been a good idea, because it gave her a good angle to grab his ass all the way to the cell. Normally he would love her touching him, not in public, but now he was raging hard and she was in no shape to help him out with it. He sat her down on the bunk and she tried to pull him over with her, but he was stronger and faster stopping her before she could pull him down. Carol whined at him, "Come on baby…you know I don't sleep good without you."

Daryl sighed, "All we're gonna do is sleep, but we need to get ya out of those clothes first."

Carol smiled wide, "All you had to do was ask." She tore her shirt off over her head and kicked her boots off at the same time. Then she stood staggering a little bit on her feet, Daryl grabbed her elbow to steady her, oh he wasn't going to let her live this one do for awhile. Once her pants were off, Carol wiggled down her panties.

Daryl tried to stop her, "Whoa, now woman leave those on…never mind." She tossed them at him hitting him in the face. Daryl caught wind of her scent and growled. He shook his head, "Damn it Carol."

Carol smiled over her shoulder, going up on all fours on the bunk, giving him a great view of her ass. He walked over gripping her ass cheeks, pushing her against his cock. He closed his eyes, loving the feel of her against him. He gave her ass a slap and walked over grabbing her sweats and tee shirt she slept in. "Come on get dressed."

Carol pouted, sitting on her ass she scooted back till her back hit the wall, her hand going to her wet pussy, "Fine, give me a minute."

Daryl's mouth went wide, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Carol smirked at him, "I'm horny. You won't touch me so I have to do it myself."

Daryl growled, falling to his knees he pulled her to the end of the bed, "Ya fuckin' throw up on me and I'll beat your ass."

Carol's eyes went wide, "Oh I might like that."

Daryl unzipped his pants and thrust into her, pumping into her as she ran her hands down her breasts, squeezing them. Daryl knocked her hands out of the way and replaced it with his own, pumping into her hard; he knew it wasn't going to last long for either of them. Carol was loud, but at this point Daryl didn't give a shit, if she wanted fucked then he was going to give it to her and hopefully she'd pass the fuck out. He felt his balls tighten just as she came hard around him. He grunted as the last of him filled her. He pulled out catching his breath. Carol giggled moving on the bed, she bent down and kisses the tip of his cock.

Daryl shook his head, "How much did you have?"

Carol smirked, "Enough."

Daryl rolled his eyes, getting up he took off his clothes and slipped on his wife beater and sweats that he wore. By the time he turned around she was sound asleep. He groaned, now he had to dress her while she was asleep.

**-Winter Heat-**

The next morning Carol was woke by someone evil shaking the bed. She cracked an eye and saw her brother-in-law standing there smirking at her, "Well good morning sunshine. Let's go!"

Carol looked around, "Where's Daryl?"

Merle chuckled, "Oh Daryl took Beth huntin' about fifteen minutes ago. See we both thought we could trade today that way y'all won't be pissed at us. So Beth is now in hell out there in the woods and Daryl is getting his pissed off out on her. So that leaves me to you sweet cheeks. Now get the fuck up, we got bodies to burn. If you're not out there in five I'll come and dress ya myself."

Merle left the cell laughing his ass off. Carol got up and felt her stomach twist; it was going to be a very long day.

At dinner Daryl and Merle sat with their very pale, very sick looking wives who hardly touched their plates. Both women had thrown up most of the day and the men they were with wouldn't let them stop for nothing. Beth looked at Carol and laid her head down next to her plate. Merle put his hand on her back rubbing lovingly.

Carol groaned, laying her head on Daryl's shoulder, he chuckled, placing a soft kiss on her cheek, "Ya ain't gonna do that again are ya?"

Carol shook her head. Daryl winked at Merle, best detox in the world, Dixon detox.

**Hope you liked. If you didn't don't read and don't leave a review! Thanks**


	144. MUD

Chapter 142….Mud

**Well this one came from bluebay3296, who wanted Daryl to fall in the mud. So since she loves me, and is so sweet I couldn't say no! I hope you enjoy.**

**And if you don't enjoy then I'm sorry. But this is CARYL and I write smutty stuff, maybe not the best in the world, but guess what I don't get paid for it! I have some numbers for you 251,432, 2584, 233, 175. You know what those are number of views this story has gotten, thanks to the trolls who can't leave it the fuck alone. 2584 is my number of reviews. 233 number of people following this story. 175 number that have favorite this story. GUESS WHAT, YOU are out VOTED! They like this story, so I keep going. **

**To the dear lisaedwards who was under guest, thank you sweetheart you made my day. My guest reviews make my stomach hurt a little bit because that's where the nasty grams hide. So you posting one that was sweet really made my day! THANK YOU!**

**To the Dead Girls! I'm staying strong! Definetelywalkerbait, Ramblin rose, Paws! I got your back babies! **

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl fidgeted next to Carol; this whole wedding thing was driving him nuts. Now Maggie wanted to see everyone in their wedding clothes that was going to stand up with them. Carol looked fucking great. She had on a light blue dress that came right above her knee and it made her eyes shine more, if that was possible. But the crisp jeans and white dress shirt were killing Daryl. He wanted his cargo pants with the hole in the knee, but Carol promised him if he did this one stupid ass thing for Maggie she would give him a special surprise and he was all for that.

Maggie looked everybody up and down, her eyes tearing up, "Y'all look so pretty. I don't know how I'll make it through this, without y'all."

While Maggie was crying her eyes out, Daryl caught sight of a group of wild turkeys outside the fence. He looked over at Carol and she smirked, "Go on!"

He smirked turning to take off toward the gate, when he thought combining his special surprise with catching a few turkeys might be great and honestly seeing her fucking legs in that dress well, he was ready for a special something. He walked back toward her and grabbed her hand dragging her down toward the fence. She giggled, "What are you doing?"

Daryl smirked at her, "Getting' a turkey and a special surprise."

Carol rolled her eyes, but followed him outside the gate. Maggie watched them go, yelling after them, "DON'T GET THOSE DIRTY! THE WEDDING'S TOMORROW!"

Glenn laughed, hugging her from behind, "Maggie, babe…."

Maggie sighed, "I know they're going to get them dirty." Glenn just laughed, kissing his future wife's cheek.

**-Winter Heat-**

As they got closer to the turkeys, Daryl let go of her hand, putting a finger to his lips. Carol stopped him unbuttoning his white dress shirt, knowing full well he was going to get blood on it if she didn't. He rolled his eyes and let her undress him. She placed a small kiss to the center of his chest and he smirked at her, his cock twitching in his pants. She sighed and pointed to the turkeys and he rolled his eyes heading toward them. He was almost there when he stepped into a large mud puddle. He was so focused on the turkeys and distracted by Carol in that dress he didn't see it and went down. The turkeys took off and Carol came over to the edge of the large puddle trying not to laugh, "Are you alright?"

Daryl sighed looking up at her knowing she was going to laugh. And she did, hard tears streaming down her face. Daryl smirked up at her wrapping his arms around her legs he brought her down flipping them so her back hit the cold mud, "DARYL DIXON!"

He laughed, "What I thought all ya women loved mud baths? I was trying to help. Besides ya look cute with mud all over ya. I wonder what it would look like on those titties?"

Carol rolled her eyes; taking a handful of mud she smeared it down one side of his face and onto his chest. Daryl laughed, "Oh woman you're gonna get it." He ripped open the dress; Carol moaned as he rubbed the mud all over her chest, he smiled, "Ever done it in the mud woman?"

Carol pulled up her dress a little, as he grinded into her, "No, but I think we should."

Daryl kissed her neck as she fumbled with the snap on the new jeans. When he was finally pulled from his fabric prison hard and ready he pushed into her, both of them groaning as they moved together, slipping and sliding in the mud but they didn't care. Carol pushed him over, flipping so she was on top of him. Daryl grunted gripping her hips hard he loved watching her on top. She braced herself on his chest, riding him hard. His hands went to her breasts, squeezing them moving the mud all over them. Fuck he loved her; she was down with anything he wanted.

He flipped them again putting her legs over his shoulders to get a better angle on her, she screamed out as he went deeper hitting that spot inside her of that made her scream and thrash under him. He went first, his balls tightened and he screamed out her name as he came, pissed at himself for a split second that she had finished, but the action of him cumming sent her over the edge and she screamed out her nails biting into his skin.

They laughed as he rolled onto his back, both of them spent. Carol looked at him, "Maggie is going to kill me."

Daryl laughed leaning over to kiss her nose, which was one of the only places that didn't have mud on her, "I'll protect ya."

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl and Carol walked slowly back to the prison. Their hands intertwined as they walked. Carol had his white dress shirt over her dress since he ripped off all the buttons. They tried to act like everything was fine as they approached Maggie and Glenn. Maggie stood at the gate, her mouth open, her chest heaving. Glenn looked sick, "Hey guys, run into some trouble?"

Daryl nodded, "Yup, we had a drive by muddin' by a flock of turkeys. Strangest fuckin' thing I ever saw. Maggie."

Carol tired not to laugh as he drug her toward the prison, Maggie was stunned into silence, that never happened. Carol laughed when they got to their cell, "Well now what're we going to wear tomorrow?"

Daryl shrugged grinning like a fool, "Somethin' can't have ya out there naked now can we?"

Carol shook her head, kissing him as he pulled her into a hug. Daryl pulled away smirking at her, "Know what the best part about getting' muddy is?"

Carol smiled shaking her head no. Daryl grabbed her ass with both hands, "Takin' the shower to wash it off. Come on woman, ya've been a dirty dirty girl."

**Alright! That's it for Winter for today! Off to write other stuff**** Kaye**


	145. The Biker: Fan Waring!

Chapter 143…The Biker

**Ok, everyone get your drool rags ready. After the cover of entertainment weekly came out I got flooded with requests for Daryl on that bike like that. So here it is!**

**This request goes out to all of us who need special 'alone time' with that pic! LOL you know who the hell you are! Requested by Daryl'sCherokeeRose, Silvercreekmomma, and Bekalleigh for Bike, Daryl, Carol. The ending bit is for MrsReedus69 and beginning bit is for TheLadyDanae…my smutty sisters in crime! **

**I received the most beautiful quote from my dear friend definetleywakerbait of encouragement , it is from the great Coco Chanel, "I don't care what you think about me. I don't think of you at all." That one was dedicated to chickenshit, and you know who you are!**

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl wondered what the hell was taking Carol so damn long. He told her to met him in the yard an hour ago, they had just started their relationship and he was having a hard time keep his hands to himself without the whole damn prison knowing they were a couple now. He wanted to go slow, in private he was all fire with her, but in public he was still afraid of the teasing he knew he would get from Glenn and especially his brother. He asked Glenn who said that the women were in the library cleaning, so he went in search of her, they should've been behind the damn supply shed naked by now. His cock was throbbing and he needed her something fierce.

As he got closer to the door he overheard the women, clucking around.

Maggie held up one of the magazines they had found, it had David Beckman on the front, "Oh my god, can you just imagine running your tongue down those abs?"

Karen laughed, "I bet he's even a hot ass walker."

Beth held up another one with One Direction on the front, "Oh my God is it bad I would let them all give me a shower?"

Maggie howled with laughter, "Oh if Merle knew you liked boy band music."

Beth huffed, "We don't have to tell Merle, shit!"

Carol laughed, "OH Beth when you cuss I swear it's so cute."

Beth turned bright red, "Oh come on you guys, Carol hasn't picked one yet."

Daryl leaned in close, he didn't like this, not one fucking bit, what the hell was she doing in there talking about men? When he was her man and he was wound up tighter than a fucking drum and ready?

Carol looked through the magazines and her eyes fell on a bike magazine, the guy on the front was sitting on the chopper, his boot kicked out with a scowl on his face, he reminded her of Daryl, "Him." She picked it up and showed the other women.

Maggie laughed, "Reminds me of someone." She wiggled her eyebrows at Carol.

Carol waved her away; Maggie was the only one that knew about her and Daryl for now. Karen giggled, "Come on Carol what would you do to him?"

Carol smirked, "What would I do to him? What I would let him do to me? I'd want to fuck him while he sat on that bike."

The women went mad with laughter at Carol's confession and Daryl stood outside the library fuming! How dare she! He stormed off down the hallway he needed to cool off before he talked to her, this was bullshit!

**-Winter Heat-**

By the time Carol got back to her cell she was horny. She hated that missing one day with Daryl did this to her, he had told her that Rick was going to keep him busy all day so she made herself busy. But now that she had some down time, she was like a cat in heat. She had snagged the biker mag and took it back to her cell; figuring letting off a little steam wouldn't hurt so she didn't jump Daryl. That's the funny thing about sex, when you get use to not having it, you don't think about it, then some dirty redneck comes along and blows your mind and you can't get enough!

She settled back on her bunk and stared at the magazine, picturing Daryl on that bike with her sitting on him fucking him with everything she had. She moaned and was just getting ready to snake her hand down her pants when the blanket pulled back and there stood Daryl.

His face was twisted in anger, he stalked over and tore the magazine from her hand, "THIS? THIS IS WHAT YOU BLEW ME OFF FOR?"

Carol shook her head, "No, you said you were working with Rick today. You told me last night while we were eating dinner. Remember?"

Daryl did remember, Rick had canceled on him during watch last night and he didn't have time to tell Carol. But that wasn't the point, "What're ya goin' to do with this? Don't think I didn't see your hand going down to touch MY PUSSY!"

Carol felt her core flood, he was so god damn hot when he said it was his pussy, but she hated that he was really pissed at her, she looked at the floor, "I was trying to picture you and me on that bike. He reminded me of you."

Daryl was dumbfounded, he could tell when Carol was lying and she wasn't lying to him. He looked at the picture and he guessed if you looked real hard someone might think they were related. He saw a few tears falling from her eyes and he felt like shit. He jacked off in the shower more now than he did before thinking about her. He stalked over to her pile of clothes picking up the dress she wore to Maggie and Glenn wedding throwing it at her, "Be dressed and downstairs in five. Don't wear panties."

Carol nodded her head wondering what the hell he was going to do. But she got dressed and fixed her hair, putting on some cherry lip balm she had. She didn't know what kind of shoes to wear so she slipped on a pair of white keds. She headed outside, her heart in her throat.

When she stepped into the yard, she heard the bike come rumbling around the corner. There on the bike was HER MAN, that's right all you young skinny, snotty, blond bitches, HER MAN. He had his poncho on, his arms were glistening with sweat and dirt, on his hands he had the worn fingerless gloves that he had used all winter. Carol had to bite her own lip so she didn't cum on the spot. He pulled up to her and grunted, "Get on woman."

Carol nodded, getting on the back careful not to flash her bare ass to anyone. She put her hands around his waist and he hit the throttle driving them down through the gates that Carl opened. She loved the smell of man, musk, and leather that radiated off him as they rode. She had no idea what he was doing, but she knew she was soaking the seat the vibrations were killing her clit as it hit directly on the seat.

He slowed down and pulled through some trees, to bring the bike at a stop near a small waterfall. He held his hand for Carol to get off and she took it walking toward the water, hugging herself. Daryl eyed her, smirking, he put the kickstand down and threw off the poncho. Then he eased back on the seat, "Woman?"

Carol turned around and he motioned for her. She walked slowly over toward him, smiling as he patted the seat in front of him, "What're you doing?"

Daryl pulled her to him, his hand going up under the dress to knead at her bare ass, "Givin' my woman what the fuck she wants. NOW. GET. ON!"

Carol swallowed hard as she got on the bike facing him, his lips were on hers his hands pulling at the dress cupping her bare breasts, they were both moaning and panting as he pushed her gently back on the handlebars. Daryl stood up, undoing his vest, she saw he had no shirt on underneath. She ran her hands up his arms and down his chest, "God Daryl." She leaned in sucking at his nipples, one at a time. He smirked as he pushed her back, she hummed with anticipation as he undid his black belt, making sure she watched as he pulled it slowly through the belt loops.

Daryl dropped the belt to the ground and smirked leaning over her to kiss her, muttering against her skin, "I want to see ya naked layin' like this for me. So when I ride, when I ain't with ya, I can think about ya all naked and wantin' me."

Carol blushed as he helped her take the dress off over her head, his hands were everywhere in those fingerless gloves. He grabbed her breasts, licking and sucking them, making sure he left a good bite mark there, SHE WAS HIS. His hands trailed down her stomach and down her legs. He sat back pushing her legs further apart, he groaned, "Look at that pussy, my woman is all ready for me. Ain't ya?"

Carol nodded, "Yes, God please."

Daryl hitched her legs up on his muscular, sweaty forearms and he pushed two fingers into her, the combination of the fingerless gloves and his rough work worn hands making her scream out. Daryl was concentration on his task, he was panting and sweating as he pushed his fingers into her, "Ya wanted to be a dirty girl on a bike. Did ya? Well that's what ya are, a dirty girl on a bike, MY DIRTY GIRL on MY BIKE. That what ya wanted?"

Carol was thrashing around, her body on fire; it was too much but not enough as she fell over the edge into a sea of passion. She sat up tensing and he wrapped his arm around her waist, while still drilling his fingers into her, until she was spent. He kissed her neck softly as she came down.

But he didn't give her much time to recover, she heard his zipper and then she felt him move her so she was ramming down and taking every inch of him. He sat back on the bike and lifted her up and down on his hard throbbing shaft. His hands in the fingerless gloves biting into her hips as he took her deeper and deeper, he wanted every inch she could give him. His mouth wrapped around her nipple and he bit down hard as the two of them came hard. Daryl threw his head back, "FUCKIN' TIGHT…GOD DAMN WOMAN!"

They held each other kissing each other softly as they came down. The sun was setting and they knew they had to get back. Daryl smirked the whole back to the prison like an idiot, he had his woman wrapped around him and he knew in that moment he was in love with her. She sighed laying her head onto his back, squeezing his waist just a little harder; he dropped his hand and squeezed her hands. Yup, he was gone, but so was she.

**-Winter Heat-**

They got back to the prison and the gossip was heating up as to where the two of them went. Carol kept her head down; she knew this was going to set Daryl off. He had wanted them to keep their relationship quiet for awhile, so she just said they were scouting out places. But everyone wanted to know why she was wearing that damn dress. Carol wanted to throw her hands up and say so he could fuck me on the bike easier, but she didn't. She saw Maggie give her a soft smile, letting her know how sorry she was for everyone picking on them. Carol smiled back; at least Maggie was on her side.

Carol got their plates and sat down next to Daryl, the room staring and whispering about them. Merle and Beth sat down near them and Rick and Michonne across from them. Daryl reached down and squeezed Carol's knee and she smirked, glad that he wasn't mad, that he was giving her some comfort.

Daryl had heard them whispering like a bunch of assholes. He even heard a few of the women making fun of Carol saying she was so old and he was too hot for her. He wasn't going to let this stand. He looked up at Rick as he eat; he said it loudly enough for the whole room to hear, "So Michonne, Rick, was wonderin' if you wouldn't mind movin' Michonne out of Carol's cell. I'd like to share with my woman."

The whole room was silent. Rick bit back a smirk and looked at Michonne, "That alright with you?"

Michonne smiled at Carol, "Yup, been thinking of moving into my man's cell anyway, help with Judith more that way."

Carol felt happy tears burning in her eyes, when Daryl squeezed her knee again, travelling a little higher this time, "That alright with ya woman?"

Carol nodded, "That sounds wonderful."

Rick nodded, "Ok, that settles it after we eat, we'll switch around."

Carol stood seeing Daryl's plate was empty she took it, "Do you want some more."

He nodded, "Sure." As she walked away, he called out to her, sucking on his fingers, the fingers that were still in those fingerless gloves that he had inside her not an hour before, "I'm stravin', the first course made me want more."

Carol blushed and walked toward the counter getting some more food. He watched her ass sway and the taste of her still on his fingers made his dick hard as stone again. He knew he needed a distraction so he looked at Merle who was smirking like a fool, "So ya know that Beth here wants to shower with some fuckin' boy band called One Direction?"

Beth turned bright red as Merle looked at her, "What is this now sugar?"

Daryl chuckled to himself as he watched Beth try to talk herself out of that one. He had his woman and that was all he fucking needed.

**Go shower, go smoke…shit….Ok, go look at that picture and you're welcome for the alone time visuals I just gave you! Fingerless gloves with those arms….SHIT! This was my fav! **


	146. The Voice

Chapter 144…The Voice

**Ok, trying to get my shit together. Norman has been hinting all day about a CARYL hook up and they are even listed in TV Guide as a couple. He says he likes the slow grow of their relationship…he said relationship ladies….I passed out for a minute, I'm better now. HE and MELISSA want it too! So stay strong shippers! We will WIN! **

**Ok, I have to write now, I don't know how but I have to do one more today. This one is for Bluebaby3269, who wanted Carol fighting with the ghosts of Ed in her own head. I'm combining it with the smutty goodness of TheLadyDanae who wanted Daryl doing something naughty with panties…so here you go…and there is a payoff at the end.**

**My heart…is going to explode today! When we finally see the trailer I might lose my shit completely and take to the bed! HA! **

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl knew it was wrong, fuck he would die if someone caught him, but after watching Carol in the yard this afternoon sitting on the edge of the kiddie pool with the kids in those fucking short shorts she borrowed from Maggie and that halter top she got from Michonne, well Daryl was horny as hell. They had been staying in the same cell now for months and he found it harder and harder to not want her. But what would she want with him? She was so much more than him. She could talk to people so easy, everyone liked her, and beautiful she was too fucking beautiful for the likes of a Dixons.

So here he was sneaking into their cell in the middle of the day, to beat off. He took one more glance outside through their little ass window and saw she was standing up talking to Beth. He was safe. He grabbed her bag and pulled out her favorite lotion, the one that made the whole fucking cell smell like lavender. He unzipped his pants and let his throbbing cock free, he rubbed the lotion on it and he moaned, damn this wasn't going to take much. He bent down to put the lotion back and a pair of mint green lace panties caught his eye. He groaned pulling them out he, he knew he was going to hell, she was his best friend, but he sniffed them. Smelling the scent that was all her, he wondered what the hell that smelled like when your face was buried in there.

He took the panties and wrapped them his throbbing shaft, he moaned, closing his eyes trying to picture her in those shorts and then that fucking halter top with her breast looking good enough to fucking eat. He was lost in his own passion when he heard a gasp.

Carol had left Beth and went inside. She felt ridiculous in the outfit that Maggie and Beth had put her in to play in the pool with the kids. Maggie had told her that she had a hot body she should rock it. She was feeling pretty good until she saw Daryl storm across the yard, he looked at her with a look that she had never seen before and he almost ran inside. That's when Ed's voice poked into her mind, it had been a long time since she had battled with that, but there it was snickering at her for getting her hopes up that he might like her in those clothes.

So she headed inside, promising herself that no matter what Daryl was her friend, her best friend and she couldn't think about him like that. When she pulled back the blanket to the cell, she froze. There he was his cock in his hand with her underwear wrapped around it, stroking himself. IT was the most erotic and beautiful thing that Carol had ever seen in her life. Then the voice came back into her mind,

_Ya really think a lot of yourself now don't ya bitch! You think he'd want someone like you? Some wash out useless whore that ain't even fit for a man to put his cock into. He's been with you all this time and he don't want ya. You're broken, useless! Ugly old whore!_

Carol gasped, her hand going to her mouth. Daryl looked up his eyes snapping open, his face turning red. Carol could feel the tears in her eyes, "I'm…I just…I'm so sorry."

Before Daryl could do anything she ran from the cell, he could hear her sobbing as she ran away from him. He felt disgusted with himself. What had he done? He threw the panties and pushed his now softening cock into his pants. He needed to get out of here, he needed the woods.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol didn't know where she was really, she had just ran. Lost in the tombs under the prison, her tears blinding her, she knew this was stupid to be down here. Even though they had cleared out most of the walkers, she had no weapon on her and she was still in those fucking ridiculous shorts. She finally sat down on the floor, letting her knees curl into her chest. Tears streaming down her face. All she could hear was Ed as if he was right there, every word almost as bad as a blow to her body.

_Got real big in your britches girl, thinkin' you're just as hot as those other bitches! Ain't got nothin' that man wants. He sees you as his mother, nothing more. Hell look at ya, you're so fuckin' old bats would come out of your cunt._

Carol pressed her hands against her ears to block him out; she knew Daryl didn't want her. She knew that but the truth was killing her right now. She rocked back and forth praying to God to take her pain away.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl came back when the sun was down. He half growled at Michonne who let him in and stalked toward the prison. Rick came out from the guard tower, "Is Carol with you?"

Daryl huffed, "Why the fuck would she be with me?

Rick looked around nervously, "Shit, she didn't show up to help with dinner and she's not in her cell. We all thought maybe she was with you. When's the last time you saw her?"

Daryl felt fear grip him where the hell would she be? " I saw her this afternoon; ya mean to tell me that no one has seen her all damn day?"

Rick nodded, Daryl punched the door to the cellblock, "Ya god damn people don't EVER FUCKIN' look out for her!"

Rick sighed, watching as Daryl ran through the cellblock, when he didn't find her, he headed toward the tombs. Rick stopped him, "Let us come with you."

Daryl shrugged him off, "Found her last fuckin' time I'll find her this time. Ya all just stay the fuck out of my way!"

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl looked for over an hour for her, his fear was starting to get the better of him. What if she just leave? What if she fuckin' up and left him here? His heart was racing and his head hurt, he had done this, he had freaked her out and now she wasn't even going to be with him anymore. He was getting ready to circle around back to the cellblock when he heard a soft sound coming down one of the halls they never used. He silently slipped down the hall and looking around the corner he saw her, sitting on the floor her knees into her chest, sobbing quietly. He felt his body relax, she was there, she was fine, well she wasn't fine, but she was alive.

He walked to her, crouching down in front of her, he touched her leg softly, "Carol? Ya got everybody worried."

Carol looked up at him; her eyes were puffy and swollen from crying, "I'm sorry, I'll be right there. Just need a minute."

Daryl sighed, "Alright if ya stay so do I." He slipped down the wall next to her, putting his crossbow in his lap; they sat there in silence for the longest time. Then he sighed, "I'm sorry about earlier. Ya seein' like that."

Carol didn't look up, "It's ok Daryl, you have needs." Her voice cracked on the last word and she cried harder.

Daryl was out of his depth with this shit, "Hey, hey why are ya cryin'? You're not the one that caught rubbin' one out, I did. I should be the one cryin' and what I was doin' with your underwear, Jesus I'm fuckin' sorry alright?"

Carol finally looked up at him, "What were you doing with my underwear?"

Daryl turned his head, FUCK; she didn't see that part, nice job asshole. "It don't matter. I'm just sorry ok; can we go up to the others now?"

Carol wiped at her cheeks, "Yeah." He stood up and helped her up. They walked silently toward the cellblock neither of them saying anything.

He hated this, they always had comfortable silences, but this one was deafening, he stopped, "Why the hell did ya come down here anyway?"

Carol looked at the ground, hugging herself, "It doesn't matter. I know my place."

She started to go around him and he stopped her tilting her head up so she had to look at him, "Why Carol?"

Carol shook her head, "You're my friend, my best friend and the things that go through my mind….."

She stopped, but he wanted to know what she was going to say, "What things?"

Carol shook her head, "It doesn't matter." She pushed past him, "I'm too old, used up…it just doesn't matter."

Daryl was pissed now; he flew in front of her, pushing into the way almost too hard, "What did you just say? Ya haven't talked that way in over a fuckin' year! Ed getting' in there again and tellin' ya stupid shit?"

Carol looked up at him and he saw all the heart break naked staring at him in her eyes, "Ed's right."

Daryl shook his head, "ED'S DEAD! YA SAW TO THAT SHIT ON YOUR OWN!"

Carol huffed, "Yeah but you don't want me, hell no man would."

She tried to push him away, but he held her fast to the wall, his eyes searching hers, his mind finally figuring out why she was down here crying, she thought he didn't want her. He crushed his lips to hers, at first she froze, then she kissed him back, her hands going to tangle in his hair. She heard him drop the crossbow, but she was too lost in the moment. This moment, even if that's all it ever was, he was kissing her, like she had dreamed of so many times before.

He pulled back and stared at her, "Today outside, ya looked so fuckin' good I went hard. Had to go and do what ya saw me doin'." He bucked his hips into hers, showing her his need, "Don't fuckin' say I don't want ya. I shouldn't want ya, ya too good for me, but fuck it."

He pressed himself into her, his arms wrapping around her tiny waist pulling her into him more, his hands were roaming to all the places he had wanted to touch for so long. He snaked his hand up her shirt, when a flashlight spotlight fell on them. Merle's amused voice booming, "I FOUND THEM. LOOKS LIKE THEY'RE JUST FINE."

Daryl pulled his hand out from under the halter top and covered Carol as he turned to face his brother, "Merle turn the shit off."

Merle put the flashlight spotlight on his brother's crotch where a very large tent was brewing, Merle laughed, "Oh shit little brother; ya got a lot of problems there."

Daryl hissed, "I swear to fuckin' God Merle! Say one more fuckin' word and I'll tell Hershel about ya watching Beth shower the other day!"

Merle turned green, "Ya don't got to be a dickhead. Jesus."

Rick came around the corner, "Oh thank God, Carol are you alright?"

Carol peeked out from behind Daryl, her hand ghosting over his ass, making him smirk and jump a little, "I'm just fine. I got lost down here after going to the library. I'm so sorry I worried everybody."

Rick nodded, "We need to go in teams of two from now on, this maze of halls is a bitch in the dark. Come on we saved dinner for you."

Daryl grabbed her hand, squeezing it hard, looking at her they both smirked that was the moment that they became a couple.

**I know it was heavier after the last one, but it had a smutty start! Ok, I'm on CARYL feel overdrive so I will be working on others tonight! Hugs, Lots of requests on my desk! I'm getting to them**** Hugs! Kaye**


	147. Little Things

Chapter 145…..Little Things

**I will admit, it's been a really tough day for your girl here. I have been off line for health reasons and will say this, I wish I was young again….LOL.**

**Yes, I saw the trailer; I think we saw a ton of CARYL enough that my little shipper heart feels good about them. I think we will lucky to get a real kiss this year, but as you saw in the trailer we will get the small looks and gentle touches and I think we will get at least a kiss on the cheek between them. So I'm staying happy and staying strong. The hug with Beth, will she kissed Rick last season and that didn't cause a stir, but that hug did….LOL. I think that if they do put him with Beth, which I can't see, it will because the writers buckle to the Hollywood stereotypes and I really hope they don't. Ok, end of rant.**

**I know you guys will see lots of fics come out based on the trailer, hell I have my own ideas. So I'm posting this little one tonight, just so you get something. I hope you like it. This is just my take on what Daryl sees when he looks at Carol. My daughter who hates One Direction loves the song "Little Things" and it was playing tonight when I got home and this came to me. So forgive me for the song, but honestly the lyrics spoke to me.**

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl wasn't sure when he started making a little list of things that he knew about Carol. Hell he wasn't even sure why, he cared about her like no one else in the group. Sure he would do anything for them, but he really cared for Carol. Not like he had cared for Merle, but he cared for her. It was hard because he never cared about anyone but his brother and now he had her. No he didn't know when he started making the list of all the little things that made her happy or the things that she didn't like but he had and for Daryl Dixon that was a new thing. A new feeling.

_Your hand fits in mine like it was made just for me,_

_Bear this in mind it was meant to be,_

Daryl turned around looking at Carol, she was screwing around with the hose they had rigged up from the stream, "Let's go slow poke."

Carol looked up at him, "Daryl I'm hurrying, give me a minute, this damn thing is…."

The moans came from behind her and Daryl brought the crossbow up to shot the one closest to her, but he knew there was no fighting the number of walkers that seemed to appear out of nowhere behind her. He ran to her, toward the walkers, not caring about himself. He pulled her up, holding on tight to her hand as they ran toward the gates.

Carl and Rick had them opened and closed before they knew it and they stood there panting, their hands still together. Carol nodded at Daryl and he nodded back. She squeezed his hand and when he squeezed back she smiled at him, that smile that he looked for in every crowd. When Rick came over to them she dropped his hand. But the warmth from her hand it was still there and Daryl missed it already. It was like her hand was meant just for his.

**-Winter Heat-**

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks,_

_And it all makes sense to me,_

He had went looking for her, when he couldn't find her in the library with her little band of kids; he went to her next favorite place, the pig pen. He came upon her just in time to see her get knocked over by one of the new piglets. He scoffed, grinning at her as he leaned over the fence, "What'cha doin' down there graceful?"

Carol laughed, the piglets running all over her lap, "Well I guess I'm making new friends. What are you doing?"

Daryl chuckled, "Ya know we got to eat them right?"

Carol picked up the one with the small black mark on his back, covering it's ears, "Don't talk that way in front of Breakfast, he's very sensitive."

Daryl shook his head, "I told ya not to name 'hem woman."

Carol stood up dusting off her bottom, leaning over the fence, the sun hitting her freckles just right. Before he could stop himself, he ran his finger from the tip of her nose across her cheek. Carol froze, her eyes wide as he did it. Daryl pulled away, realizing what he did, "I better get back. Remember don't talk to 'hem, their food."

Carol watched him go with a smile on her face and her heart thumping heavy in her chest, "Party pooper!" When he heard her laughter hit his ears, he smiled; damn woman was making him soft.

**-Winter Heat-**

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes,_

_When you smile, You've never loved,_

_Your stomach or your thighs,_

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine,_

_But I will love them endlessly_

He never knew that she saw Beth hug him that day. The girl was confused, lonely and scared. She had made small passes at most of the men in the prison, all harmless and he would never think of her like that and Beth knew that. But Carol had seen them and the sight of them together made her run outside, hiding behind a few barrels of water, she had sobbed for over an hour.

The next night while they were on watch, he noticed she was unusually quiet. Like she was working on something. Working something out in her head. The others were milling around in the yard, taking one last breath of night air before bed and Carol's eyes were fixed on Beth.

Daryl nudged her with his arm, "What's goin' on up there?"

Carol turned to him, "What? I'm sorry."

Daryl sighed, "What's got ya so wired up?"

Carol sighed, "I don't know. Just thinkin' I guess."

Daryl huffed, "Well quit it, I can smell it from here. The wood burnin' in there and it'll give ya those damn worry lines ya woman are always screamin' about."

Carol huffed, "Alright got those and the body to go with them. Not gettin' any younger."

Daryl followed her line of sight to Beth who was talking to Bob the new medic they had picked up, "Well I'm glad ya ain't gettin' any younger."

Carol snapped her head at him, "What?"

Daryl felt a blush rise in his cheeks, "Well, if ya stayed young it'd mean you'd be one of those fuckers." He gestured to the walkers outside the fence, "I'm glad ya're gettin' older means you're survivin'."

Carol smiled sadly, nodding her head, "Yeah I guess you're right. Thanks Daryl."

He nodded, still worried that she didn't perk up that night. He missed his friend, the one who chatted endlessly, she wasn't there that night with him and he wanted her back.

**-Winter Heat-**

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth,_

_But if I do, then it's you, it's you they add up too,_

_I'm in love with you and those little things_

Daryl started to notice that Carol's name was taken off the guard rotation with him. When he asked Rick, Rick had told him that Carol had asked for that. Daryl wanted to know why; he was enraged as he went in search of her. He found her in the library with her little group of girls, they were going over knife training that day and he watched how at ease she was with the kids.

When she was done and had excused them to go finish up their chores and she was packing up the knifes, he stepped completely into the room, "You're avoidin' me."

Carol looked up at him, he could see the hurt in her eyes and he wanted to take it away as soon as he saw it there, "I know. I've had a lot on my mind. Trying to stay busy and all."

Daryl took a few steps closer, his hands fidgeting with his crossbow, "I miss my friend Carol."

Carol looked up at him and smiled sadly, "I do too. It's me…"

Daryl huffed, "I swear to fuckin' god if ya give me the it's me not you bullshit, I'll put an arrow in your ass. Now what the fuck did I do? I thought we were friends?"

Carol stood up crossing her arms, "We are. I swear, I'm just working out a lot right now. I promise I'll get better. I'll be better." As she walked around him, she leaned in kissing his cheek, he could hear the tears in her voice, "You're a good man and she's lucky."

He was stunned as she walked away, who was this she and why the fuck was she lucky? The only she that he really fuckin' cared about just walked away from him. He touched his cheek, the spot where she kissed him still burning. He was going to find out.

**-Winter Heat-**

_You can't go to bed without your cup of tea,_

_Maybe that's the reason you talk in your sleep,_

Now he just felt like a god damn stalker. He was confused, he needed to find out why he felt like this, why his chest hurt because he couldn't be with her. He knew that every night after everyone had settled in she came down and made a cup of tea. So he waited for her, he had traded off watch duty, knowing that if she knew he was in the prison, she might avoid coming down to the common room. So he waited, sitting in the shadows, his head in his hands.

She came in almost on schedule; she went right to the makeshift kitchen area and started the pot for water. She hugged herself and he knew she was sad just from looking at her. Why wasn't she talking to him, why wasn't she telling him what was wrong? They had become a team over the past two years and she always talked to him, telling him things that he didn't share with anyone else.

He finally had enough of waiting in the shadows and he made his way over to her, "Ya know ya shouldn't drink that so close to bed, makes ya talk in your sleep."

Carol smirked, "No, it doesn't."

Daryl leaned on the counter, "Yes it does, hell I thought ya were givin' a fancy ass speech in there one night ya was talkin' so much."

Carol shook her head, getting her tea cup and heading back toward the cellblock, "Good night Daryl."

Daryl let out a deep breath, "Night woman."

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep,_

_But it makes no sense to me,_

**-Winter Heat-**

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape,_

_You never want to know just how much you weigh,_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans,_

_But you're perfect to me_

The day he finally figured out what the hell was going on had been after a run for clothes. He, Tyreese, Sasha, and Glenn brought back the clothes and set them in the middle of the common room. Carol and some of the other women, started going through them.

Beth picked up a pair of jeans and held them to her, "I wish I could go down another size, maybe a one instead of a three."

Carol huffed, "Yeah because it's not like you aren't perfect enough already."

Maggie looked at her, "Carol, that wasn't nice."

Carol nodded her head, tears brewing in her eyes, "You're right, I'm sorry Beth."

Daryl watched the scene play out and he couldn't believe that Carol would snap at Beth like that. He followed her outside, he lost her for a few minutes but then he heard sobbing coming from behind the water barrels. He stood there looking at her, "What the hell is goin' on ?"

Carol stood up wiping at her eyes, "Listen I already told her I was sorry alright. I don't need you of all people to come out here and stick up for her."

Daryl's head snapped back like he'd been slapped, "What the fuck are you talkin' about?"

Carol shook her head, "You and Beth alright. You don't have to pretend, I know. It's fine. It's my fault and I guess either I'll live with it or I'll….well it doesn't matter."

He tried to catch her as she ran past but she was quick and when he disappeared into the prison, he hung his head. Now it all made sense to him.

**-Winter Heat-**

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you,_

_And you'll never treat yourself right, but darlin' I want you too,_

_If I let you know I'm here for you,_

_Maybe you'll love yourself as much as I love you,_

Daryl spent the next hour looking for her; he finally asked her little gang of kids where she might be. The youngest one, Lucy looked around nervously, so he knelt down in front of her, "Lucy, do ya know where Carol is?"

Lucy sighed, "Yeah, I do."

Daryl nodded, "Alright well ya know it's alright to tell me where she is right?"

Lucy nodded, "She was crying real bad. She was down near the library in the closets."

Daryl ran his hand over his face, "The solitary cells?" Lucy nodded and he hugged the little girl, "Thank ya sweetheart."

He found her, just where Lucy said she would be. He could hear her crying inside, he stood outside the door and leaned his head on the old rusted metal, "Carol, we need to talk."

It got quiet, he could tell she was trying to stop crying, "Come on out."

Her voice was so low; he almost didn't hear it, "No."

He sighed, sitting down with his back to the door, his fingers sliding underneath, "Ya know what I know. I know that ya love mustard on things that don't make sense. I know that ya love that dark brewed tea and the taste of apricots. I know that ya wanted to be nurse before all this, before Ed. I know that when ya were six ya fell out of your brother's tree house and broke your collarbone. Do ya think I know all that about anyone else? Do ya think I care to know that about anyone else?" He waited but she didn't say anything, he thumped his head on the door, "Damn it woman, ya have to see it ain't Beth I'm lookin' at or after, it's you. It's been you for a long time now."

Carol's voice drifted to him, he could tell she was closer to the door now, "But Beth…"

Daryl groaned, "But Beth nothin'. She's lonely and confused, girl ain't had no kind of growin' up with all this shit. She's got Carl moonin' over the girls from Woodbury and she's lost. Her sister has Glenn, her daddy is alright but he shelters her, that's all ya saw was a hug. And she did the huggin' not me."

Daryl felt her fingers brush his under the door, "Really?"

Daryl smirked, running his fingers over hers, "Really, now get the fuck out of there, we got watch."

He stood up and held his breath, when she opened the door his palms were sweaty and his heart was beating fast in his chest. Carol didn't look at him, she just stepped closer to him, "I'm sorry, I got …."

She never got to finish her sentence, he kissed her, not a romantic end of the world kiss, but a fumbling, shit I hope I'm doing this right Dixon kiss. But to Carol it was perfect….after all it was about the little things.

**Ok, there you go….what did you think?**


End file.
